Don't let me down: Atrévete a quererme
by Miss Armstrong Snape
Summary: Fue algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó ni se esperó, pero sucedió: La insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor se enamoró del profesor más odioso de Hogwarts. El amor y la amistad van a significar mucho para ella. PRIMERA PARTE FINALIZADA.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentes en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, más bien de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga de libros "Harry Potter". Lo único que me pertenece es el contexto en el cual los personajes están sumidos. Esta historia está escrita sin objetivo de conseguir algún lucro.

Sólo un método de entretención.

¡A disfrutar!

**Don't let me ****down:** Atrévete a quererme

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_

_**Prólogo:**__**"Causa y Efecto".**_

--¡Hey!-- Dean y Ginny se separaron y voltearon a mirar al entrometido.

--¿Qué?-- dijo Ginny.

--¡No quiero encontrar a mi propia hermana besuqueando gente en público!--

--¡Este era un pasillo solitario, hasta que ustedes vinieron a entrometerse!-- Dijo Ginny. Dean se veía avergonzado.

--Este… ven Ginny,- dijo Dean, -Vamos a la sala común. …--

--¡Ve tu!- dijo Ginny -Yo quiero hablar con mi querido hermano!--

Bien,- dijo Ginny, quitando su pelo rojo de la cara y mirando ferozmente a Ron -vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. No es de tu incumbencia con quién salgo o qué hago con ellos, Ron--

--¡Sí, sí lo es!- dijo Ron igual de enojado. -¿Crees que quiero que la gente esté diciendo que mi hermana es una--

--¿Una qué?- gritó Ginny, sacando su varita. -¿Una qué, exactamente?--

--Él no quiere decir nada, Ginny-- dijo Harry automáticamente, aunque el monstruo estaba rugiendo su aprobación a las palabras de Ron.

--¡Oh sí, sí quiere decir!- dijo ella centelleando hacia Harry. -Sólo porque él nunca se ha besuqueado con nadie en su vida, sólo porque el mejor beso que le han dado ha sido de nuestra tía Muriel--

--¡Cállate!-- bramó Ron, pasando del color rojo al marrón.

--¡No, no me voy a callar!- chilló Ginny fuera de sí. -¡Te he visto con _Flema_, esperando que ella te bese en la mejilla cada vez que la vez, es patético! ¡Si tú salieras y te besuquearas un poco con alguien, entonces no te importaría que los demás lo hicieran!— Ron había sacado su varita también; Harry se puso rápidamente entre los dos.

--¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!- vociferó Ron, intentando conseguir un tiro libre hacia Ginny alrededor de Harry. -¡Solo porque no lo hago en público!-- Ginny gritó con una risa burlona, tratando de empujar a Harry fuera del camino.

--¿Has estado besando a Pigwidgeon? ¿O conseguiste una foto de la tía Muriel y la escondiste bajo tu almohada?-- Un rayo de luz naranja voló bajo el brazo izquierdo de Harry y no le dio a Ginny por centímetros; Harry empujó a Ron hacia la pared.

--No seas estúpido--

--¡Harry se ha besuqueado con Cho Chang!- gritó Ginny, que parecía estar a punto de llorar. -¡Y Hermione se besuqueó con Víctor Krum, sólo tú actúas como si fuera algo desagradable, Ron, y es porque tienes tanta experiencia como un niño de doce años!--

Y con eso, se alejó enojada. Harry rápidamente soltó a Ron; la mirada en su rostro era asesina. Ambos estaban ahí parados, respirando pesadamente, hasta que la señora Norris, la gata de Filch, apareció por la esquina, rompiendo la tensión, por ello, decidieron marcharse.

--¿Crees que Hermione se haya besado con Krum?- preguntó Ron abruptamente, mientras se acercaban a la Dama Gorda. Harry comenzó a sentirse culpable y cambió su imaginación hacia un corredor en el que Ron no se entrometiera, en el que el y Ginny estuvieran solos--

--¿Qué?- dijo confundido. -Oh … este...- La respuesta sincera era -si,- pero él no quería decirla. Sin embargo, Ron parecía estar captando lo peor de la mirada de Harry.

--_Dilligrout_,-- dijo sobriamente a la Dama Gorda, y treparon por el hoyo del retrato hacia la sala común.

* * *

--¿Hermione?--

La encontró en el primer salón sin seguro que intentó abrir. Estaba sentada en el escritorio del maestro sola, excepto por el pequeño ruido del canto de los canarios volando alrededor de su cabeza, que claramente acababa de conjurar.

Harry no pudo evitar admirar su trabajo en conjuros en un momento como este.

--Oh, hola Harry,- dijo con voz temblorosa. -Sólo estaba practicando.-

--Si… son –este- muy buenos….- Dijo Harry. No tenía idea qué decirle. Estaba pensando que tal vez había una oportunidad de que no hubiera visto a Ron, que ella sólo hubiera dejado la habitación porque estaba un poco amontonada, cuando ella dijo en una voz aguda poco natural, -Ron parece estar disfrutando la celebración.--

--¿Eh… estaba?-- dijo Harry.

--No pretendas que no lo viste,- dijo Hermione. -No se estaba exactamente escondiendo.--

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió violentamente. Para el horror de Harry, Ron entró, riendo y jalando a Lavender de la mano.

-Oh- dijo el, deteniéndose un poco al ver a Harry y Hermione.

-¡Oops!- dijo Lavender, y salió del salón riendo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Había un horrible, creciente, ondulante silencio. Hermione miraba fijamente a Ron, quien se negaba a verla, pero dijo con una rara mezcla de valentía y torpeza

--¡Hola Harry! ¡Me preguntaba a donde habías ido!--

Hermione se levantó del escritorio. La pequeña multitud de aves continuaban cantando y volando en círculos alrededor de su cabeza de manera que parecía como un extraño modelo del sistema solar emplumado.

--No deberías dejar a Lavender esperando afuera,- dijo tranquilamente. –Se preguntará a donde has ido— Caminó muy despacio en línea recta hacia la puerta. Harry miró a Ron, que se veía aliviado de que nada peor hubiera ocurrido.

--_¡Oppugno!_-- vino un grito desde la puerta.

Harry giró para ver a Hermione apuntar su varita hacia Ron, su expresión era salvaje: La pequeña multitud de aves se dirigían velozmente, como un granizo de gordas balas de oro hacia Ron, quien aulló y cubrió su cara con sus manos, pero las aves atacaron, picoteando y agarrando cualquier pedacito de carne que pudieran alcanzar.

-¡Aléjense de mi!- gritó Ron, pero con una última mirada de venganza furiosa, Hermione abrió la puerta y desapareció a través de ella. Harry creyó haber escuchado un sollozo antes de que se cerrara con violencia.

* * *

Como pueden apreciar, este prólogo está basado completamente (por decir, copiado, pegado y resumido) en algunos capitulos del libro "Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe". Creo que posee elementos que me instaron a hacer un fanfic (no tanto como las maravillosas historias que he leído aquí), y además tienen vital importancia a futuro.

HG&SS


	2. Capítulo 1: Nada más que un sueño

**Capítulo I:**_**"Nada más que un sueño". **_

Un rayo de sol se filtró entre los doseles de su cama despertándolo. Por ello, supo con certeza que era hora de levantarse, del mismo modo que lo hacía todas las mañanas.

Se sentó en su cama con un poco de desgano, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, que estaba frente a su cama. Abrió la canilla de su bañera, y optó por darse una pequeña ducha para despertar completamente. Al finalizar, colocó su bata negra, y, con su pelo largo y negro goteando, volvió a su cuarto a completamente aseado.

Abrió su armario, donde en su vestuario, predominaba notablemente el color negro. Tomó un instante hasta que estuvo listo.

Cogió su varita, que se encontraba en su velador, y abandonó su cuarto, ubicado al final de un corredor en las sombrías mazmorras en el castillo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Subió las escaleras mientras se topaba con alumnos de su casa, Slytherin.

-Buenos días, Profesor Snape—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Éste se giró para comprobar.

-Srta. Parkinson—Contestó en un resoplo, y apuró el paso.

Pansy Parkinson lo observó un instante, algo molesta, y se volvió hacia Millicent Bulstrode, que subía la escalera un poco más atrás que ella.

Severus llegó al nivel principal y entró en el Gran Salón que estaba comenzando a llenarse de alumnos y profesores dispuestos a desayunar.

-No la entiendo, y no me interesa tampoco. Si ella se estuvo besuqueando con Krum, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con Lavender?—Susurraba una voz con reproche. Se detuvo para ver que era Ron Weasley.

-Sí, claro—Acotó Harry Potter, quien se encontraba frente al colorín, y le dedicó una fija mirada a su profesor al divisarlo. Continuó en su camino hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores. Tomó lugar al lado de la silla principal, donde se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenos días Severus, ¿Qué tal el día?

-Buen día Dumbledore. Como siempre—El Director hizo un ademán, y siguió animosamente tomando desayuno. Severus se sirvió una taza de café, y bollos con mermelada.

-¿Qué has sabido de nuestro amigo, Severus?—Murmuró observando la mesa de Slytherin, donde no se podía apreciar a un muchacho de platinada cabellera. Draco Malfoy.

-Nada—Respondió mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta—Desde que su padre está en Azkaban que ya no me confía nada. Ni siquiera es por el hecho de que sea una misión secreta. De todas formas no recibiría mi ayuda. Orgullo Malfoy.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón—Respondió el Director, no tan convencido—Sé que hallarás la forma de convencerlo, sino... de todas formas todo tomará su curso tal como lo conversamos, ¿no?

Severus asintió con un poco de pesar. Finalizó su desayuno y, haciendo un mohín a Dumbledore, abandonó el Gran Salón para regresar a las mazmorras, buscando a Malfoy, quien frecuentemente ya no se presentaba a desayunar.

-¿No piensas ir a desayunar, Draco? ¿A qué esperas?—Murmuró, mientras entraba en la Sala Común de su Casa.

-¿Le importa realmente?—Contestó con rudeza.

-No me hables de es...-

-¿Y qué me va a hacer? ¿Me va a acusar con Dumbledore? ¿Le dirá al Señor Tenebroso que me trate igual que a mi padre para que pueda pasar a llevarme a mí también?

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Draco. De verdad quiero ayudarte. Sea lo que el Señor de las Tinieblas te haya encomendado, yo puedo ayudarte.

-No necesito de su ayuda Snape—Se levantó del taburete en donde se encontraba—Debo hacer esto por mi propia cuenta. Solo.

Y salió de la Sala Común, dejando a Severus solo y en completo desconcierto. Segundos más tarde se dirigió a su despacho, que aún conservaba en las mazmorras, y preparó los implementos que utilizaría en su primera clase de Defensa, con alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de sexto año.

-¿Te vas con la loca insufrible?—Preguntó Ron, cuando Harry tomó lugar junto a Hermione, mientras caminaban hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione ni se inmutó. No se atrevía a mirar hacia el lado, donde Lavender estaba pegada a Ron como sanguijuela. Harry tampoco contestó. Harry y Hermione tomaron ubicación juntos, seguramente Lavender no querría separarse de Ron aunque estuviera Snape llamándoles la atención todo el tiempo.

Pronto se oyó un portazo, y el salón entero se silenció.

-Todos de pie. Van a tener un duelo de encantamientos no verbales.- Murmuró mientras llegaba al frente de los pupitres. Todos los alumnos se levantaron, agrupándose según su casa. -Ubíquense con alguien de su mismo género, y de la otra Casa- Los alumnos se miraron sorprendidos. Definitivamente, a Snape le gustaba que Slytherin luchara contra Gryffindor para demostrar su grandeza, y para que el Profesor se deleitara humillando a los Leones. Entre las parejas más destacadas estaban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley y Vincent Crabbe, Neville Longbottom con Gregory Goyle, y finalmente Hermione Granger junto a Pansy Parkinson.

El Salón se veía bastante pequeño ya que la mayoría había pasado sus TIMO, además que se encontraba Slytherin, que era una Casa que destacaba por las Artes Oscuras.

-Quiero encantamientos no verbales para desarmar, atacar y escudarse. Nada de maleficios o cualquier hechizo que pueda generar algún daño mayor en el oponente. Vamos por parte—Tomó una pausa—Tampoco quiero encantamientos convocadores, desilusionador—Se dirigió hasta su escritorio luego de pasar al lado de cada una de las parejas—Comiencen ya.

Al instante los alumnos comenzaron a retroceder, giraron y se acercaron a su contrincante. Empezó la batalla. Se escuchaban bastantes murmullos, por parte de casi la totalidad del salón.

-Encantamientos No Verbales, Weasley, no transfiguración de un cerdo ahorcado—Bufó aburridamente mientras observaba a Ron que tenía su rostro entre escarlata y morado por tratar de no pronunciar el hechizo, a pesar de que Vincent Crabbe pareciera en una situación similar.

Neville no estaba tan mal, definitivamente no era tan desastroso como dar Pociones, y todo eso se debía al Ejército Dumbledore del año pasado. Pudo escudarse de los pies de gelatina que Goyle le había lanzado, aunque no de manera verbal. Sorprendentemente, Snape no hizo acotación alguna. Llegó al lugar donde se debatían Hermione y Pansy. Ambas era alumnas buenas, pero la innegable capacidad que tenía Hermione para aprender las cosas se dejaba ver al instante. No tenía mayor problema para poder escudarse y para atacar a Pansy sin siquiera soltar susurros. Pansy levantó la mirada al darse cuenta que su Profesor las observaba. Iba a hacer todo su esfuerzo por hacer una buena jugada, cuando un rayo de luz púrpura fue a parar directo en su hombro, dejándola en el suelo. Snape la miró con decepción. Por ello, Pansy se levantó del suelo rápidamente y pronunció:

-_¡Everte Statum!_

Hermione, a punto de reaccionar, comenzó a volar hasta que el fondo del salón se lo permitió. Luego cayó al suelo como saco de plomo. Snape caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su alumna.

-Granger... Señorita Granger—Murmuró mientras tenía entre sus manos el rostro de la muchacha. Se levantó y caminó en dirección al grupo de alumnos.

-Primero que todo Parkinson, debo decir que no ha cumplido con las reglas de la clase, ya que no utilizó los encantamientos no verbales—Snape estaba muy próximo a Pansy—. Segundo, ha utilizado un hechizo que puede generar graves daños en el oponente, como hoy ha sucedido, además que lo hizo con intenciones de dañarla, no a modo de práctica. Por todos esos errores, los que yo no permito en mi clase, ha dejado inconsciente a la Srta. Granger.

Al parecer, Pansy iba a refutar algo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, Snape se volteó para tomar el cuerpo que reposaba en el suelo.

Salió de Aula de Defensa, y se puso a caminar tan rápido como el cuerpo se lo permitía. Si bien, Hermione no pesaba mucho, tenía cuidado de no hacerle daño, ya que cualquier movimiento brusco podría afectarle. Tampoco quería utilizar un encantamiento convocador o transportador. Subió las escaleras hasta que llegó al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la Enfermería.

-¡Pomona!—Exclamó Severus al entrar en el Ala, donde se encontraba sólo con un alumno al final de ésta, y al parecer, durmiendo.

-¿Severus, qué ocurrió?—Inquirió entrando apresuradamente.

-Duelo de encantamientos no verbales—Recostó a la castaña en la camilla—Parkinson recibió un buen hechizo. Se molestó, y atacó a la Srta. Granger con _Everte Statum_.

-Debió haber estado muy enojada para lanzarla tan brutalmente. Está inconsciente—Anunció Madame Pomfrey luego de examinarla.

-¿Se ha fracturado el cráneo?

-Al parecer sí, pero estoy a tiempo de revertirlo antes de que afecte al cerebro—Severus Snape asintió—Lo más probable es que esté toda la semana, Severus, para que estés informado, y para que se lo comuniques a todo el Profesorado. Es Hermione Granger, ¿no?—Agregó un poco más animosa.

Snape salió de la Enfermería no sin antes asentir. Al entrar en el corredor de su salón, divisó a Harry en la entrada, bastante preocupado. El muchacho avanzó rápidamente hasta su profesor.

-Señor, ¿cómo está Hermione?

Ron Weasley se acercó también, aunque un poco más intimidado.

-La Señorita Granger aún está inconsciente. Madame Pomfrey va a curarla lo antes posible en caso de que tenga alguna fractura. Cuando vayan a verla podrán aclarar sus dudas. Ahora vuelvan al salón—Dijo tratando de obviar que ellos hayan salido sin permiso. No tenía ánimos de atacar a Gryffindor en ese minuto.

-Profesor, por favor, déjenos ir a ver a Hermione—Se atrevió a preguntar Harry, aunque estaba convencido de que obtendría una negativa.

Snape abrió sus labios para dar la negativa al tiempo en que miró a Harry con profundidad. Sintió como si una vez más estuviese mirando a Lily Evans.

-Está bien, pero no quiero saber que están fuera de la Dnfermería hasta que termine la hora—Ron y Harry asintieron— ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, señor

-Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta.

Harry y Ron corrieron por el corredor en dirección a la enfermería. A su vez, Snape entraba en el Aula, donde todos su alumnos en encontraban desordenadamente sentados.

-¡Parkinson! Acompáñeme—La muchacha de pelo negro se levantó de su asiento, donde estaba acompañada por Draco y sus secuaces.

-¿Ahora me va a castigar por dejar tirada a esa sangre sucia como a un perro?—Inquirió violentamente.

-Setenta y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por no obedecer las reglas de la clase, atacar a una alumna, y por hablarme de esa forma. No toleraré las faltas de respeto respecto a ningún alumno, y menos en mi presencia.

-¡Ah, conque ahora la defiende!—Pansy estaba enfurecida. No medía sus palabras. Todos en el salón estaban expectantes.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto, insolente?—Ahora Snape estaba fuera de sí—Ahora va a callar su boca, y me va a acompañar a la oficina del Director si no quiere que su castigo se prolongue hasta el fin del curso—Se oyeron murmullos de burla por parte de Gryffindor.

-¡Silencio!—Esperó a que Parkinson se dignara, al fin, de salir del salón, y de un portazo dio por ausente su presencia.

-¿Desde cuándo que usted defiende a esa maldita sabelotodo? ¿Desde cuándo que se preocupa de lo que uno le diga?—Exclamó la muchacha, enojada.

Snape se sorprendió de su insistencia y le dedicó una mirada intimidante.

-Desde el primer día que puso un pie en este Colegio, que es mi deber como profesor evitar cualquier insulto, y velar por la salud de ella. Al igual como lo hago con cada alumno de este colegio, ni con ella ni con nadie voy que hacer la excepción- Pansy abrió la boca para replicar – Y ahora... ¡cierre la boca, que no toleraré ningún cuestionamiento de lo que yo debo hacer!- Era suficiente. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Por qué tomaba tanta libertad hacia el? Sí, tenía un trato especial con los Slytherin, pero eso ya era un abuso de confianza. También sabía que le estaba diciendo puras mentiras a Parkinson para que se quedara, pero al fin y al cabo dieron resultado. Caminaron por los corredores hasta que ambos se detuvieron frente a la gárgola. Snape murmuró la contraseña, y una escalera en forma de caracol apareció a medida que la gárgola ascendía.

Al abrir los ojos, Hermione Granger encontró a tres personas que la observaban con preocupación mientras murmuraban algo que ella no lograba entender.

-¡Hermione!—Exclamó Ginny Weasley, al ver que su amiga abrió los ojos.

Harry y Ron también se acercaron.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?—Musitó débilmente. Trató de evitar la mirada de Ron.

-Esa maldita Parkinson te mandó a volar por todo el salón, te golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente—Espetó Ron con cierto disgusto. Hermione se sorprendió del tono empleado.

-Madame Pomfrey dice que está muy sorprendida de que no te hayas quebrado el cráneo. Lo mismo dice Snape—Agregó Harry

- ¿Snape? Oh no… como no me rompí el cráneo no voy a tener nada a mi favor para que no me baje la nota—Suspiró Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la cama, evitando el dolor de cabeza que ello le provocaba.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Hermione—Agregó el moreno sonriendo. La chica lo miró sin entender… más bien sin creerlo.

-Snape estaba muy enojado con lo que pasó, no contigo, sino que con Pansy Parkinson—Masculló Ron.

-Yo la vi chillando hace un rato con sus amigas—Agregó Ginny.

-Snape fue con Parkinson a la oficina de Dumbledore. Yo sé que Dumbledore no le hará nada tan escalofriante como lo que Snape es capaz de hacer, pero es para brindarle más el susto—Comentó Harry, quien estaba sentado en la esquina de la camilla.

-¿Y por eso ustedes creen que Snape no me va a bajar la nota? ¡La gracia era defenderse, y yo no lo hice!

- Pero Hermione... Parkinson no obedeció las reglas. ¡Lo hizo a propósito! Además, ¡Te dejó inconsciente!

-¡Pero es Snape!- Insistió Hermione.

-Mira no vamos a entrar en discusiones, si no nos crees, a lo que salgas de Enfermería puedes ir a hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?—Ron le sonrió tratando de calmar la situación. Hermione miró hacia toda la enfermería—¿A quién buscas?

-¿Y tu… pequeña babosa no está merodeando por ahí? Cuando recuperé la conciencia y vi tu cara ya me había hecho la idea de verla a ella también.—Repuso Hermione lacónicamente.

Ron se sonrojó.

-No sé, debe estar con su grupito de amigas chismoseando por todo el castillo, supongo.

- Pero todos se deben estar preguntando porqué no está con su _Won-Won_—Agregó Harry, riendo a carcajadas.

-No molestes _Haggy_—Repuso Ron.

-¿Dónde estará Madame Pomfrey? Quiero saber cuando me puedo ir…

-Pero aún estás muy débil, Hermione. Si lo haces porque te preocupa faltar a clases, ten por seguro que no te tomará mucho tiempo ponerte al día. Los profesores no tendrán ningún problema contigo—Murmuró Ginny sonriéndole. Hermione dio un suspiro.

-Srta. Granger, que bueno que ha despertado—Musitó la enfermera cuando se ubicó frente a la camilla.

-Buena tardes Madame Pomfrey, quisiera saber… cuándo me podría ir—Inquirió con inseguridad.

-Bueno, bueno. Te fracturaste un fragmento de tu cráneo, y eso es muy peligroso, tanto en el mundo de los _muggles_ como de los magos, ¿no?—Hermione asintió.

-Fue suerte que Severus te haya traído a tiempo para curarte. Tendrás fuertes mareos durante los próximos tres días, por eso, creo que podrás abandonar la enfermería entre el lunes o el martes

-¿¡Qué!—Exclamó la castaña, y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza— ¿Toda la semana aquí? Sabe que eso significa…-Espetó con voz aterrada.

-Que tus profesores entenderán más que bien la gravedad del asunto—Completó Pomona Pomfrey.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione- Repuso Ginny a modo de querer reconfortarla—Descansa esta noche.

-¿Descan…?

-Mañana te traeremos tus cosas, si quieres, y te diremos lo que hemos hecho en clases, así como las tareas y todo eso—Propuso Harry, colocando una mano en la pierna tapada por las frazadas—No serán todas las materias a las que tú vas, pero ¿es algo, no?—Hermione asintió, agradecida.

- Ahora… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte?—Murmuró la castaña dirigiéndose a Ron, quien tenía una cara de extrañeza.

-No soporto que esa chillona cursi con patas esté espiando a través de la puerta esperando a que te desocupes—Ron abrió los ojos inmensamente.

-¡Lavender! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a buscar, Won-Won. Te estaba extrañando—Contestó con voz dulce, mientras se colgaba del brazo del colorín.

-Pero sabes que estoy ocupado visitando a Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo que ella te importa?—Ron la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la enfermería. Harry y Ginny evitaron la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Creen que me voy a dejar afectar por… ella?

-Nosotros no…

-Dejémoslo así, ¿bueno? Estoy en una etapa de superación—La colorina y el castaño se miraron nuevamente

-Harry, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde, y Hermione debe descansar.

-Bien pensado-Concordó levantándose de la camilla—Hermione: descansa y no te preocupes de nada. Con Ron te tendremos informada de todo.

-Yo sacaré los libros de tu cuarto para que puedes entretenerte, y si quieres, mañana me dices si quieres algo de la biblioteca—Repuso Ginny.

-Está bien, muchas gracias amigos—Hermione alzó la mano a modo de despedida, y sus amigos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de la Enfermería. Luego se acomodó en la camilla y cerró sus ojos dispuesta para descansar.

Al entrar en un sueño profundo se presentaron imágenes del duelo e instantes en que volaba por toda el aula y luego, apareció de nuevo. El rostro de su profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras se le apareció por enésima vez en sus sueños. Snape aparecía observándola con nostalgia y preocupación mientras ella reposaba en la camilla. Despertó horas después, recordando lo que había soñado, aún convencida de que eso era meramente imposible.

-Tal vez el golpe me ha afectado la cabeza—Pensó para sí misma tratando de calmarse, y a la vez alarmándose—Son sueños, malditos sueños- Susurró esta vez, mientras se servía un vaso de agua. Levantó la vista, y creó vez el resplandor de una levita negra a través de una de las ventanas al lado de la puerta de la Enfermería.

-Alucinaciones, Hermione, alucinaciones.


	3. Capítulo 2: Extraños sucesos

**Capítulo II:**** "**_**Extraños sucesos"**_

Luego de casi eternos cuarto días en enfermería faltando a clases, además del fin de semana, Hermione pudo abandonar el Ala el lunes por la tarde. Madame Pomfrey le había advertido que aún tendría dolores de cabeza y mareos, pero tenía fe que en los próximos días cesarían.

--Srta. Granger, qué gusto verla recuperada- Musitó el profesor Flitwick revisando algunos trabajos en su despacho. Hermione se sentó frente al profesor.

--Profesor, he venido para saber sobre la evaluación te tomó la semana pasada.--

--Vaya, veo que te mantuviste informada, ¿eh?- Hermione asintió.

-Harry y Ron me tuvieron informada de todas las clases que podían-

- Oh eso me parece muy bien. Veamos,- Dijo acomodándose en su escritorio- la próxima clase, si no me equivoco es mañana, te lo evaluaré. Me imagino que ya te debes haber aprendido todos los ejercicios que he enseñado en el último mes.- Hermione sonrió. Lo bueno de ser Hermione Granger, era que los profesores siempre tenían consideraciones con ella. -Bueno, no todos,- pensó.

--Muy bien, Profesor Flitwick, muchas gracias por su tiempo-

--No hay de qué, señorita. Cuídese de los golpes.-- Hermione asintió.

--Adiós-- Cerró la puerta tras sí.

Acababa de hablar con el Profesor Flitwick. Cuando salió de enfermería, se dirigió enseguida a hablar con McGonagall a su despacho. Tuvo suerte de toparse con la Profesora Vector, mientras bajaba al nivel principal, y ya en él, divisó al inconfundible Profesor Slughorn.

--¡Señorita Granger, qué gusto, qué gusto! – Murmuró cuando la muchacha se instaló caminando a su lado.

--Qué barbaridad, eh. Según escuché, ¡creo que Severus le impuso un castigo a Parkinson como corresponde!- Hermione se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa- Y no es para menos, dejar inconsciente a una alumna, y ¡más encima la más brillante de este colegio! Pero bueno, muchacha, ¿me imagino que has venido a ponerte al día?-

-Sí… aunque en realidad Harry y Ron ya me han comentado un poco sobre las clases-

-Claro. No debes preocuparte por nada. No he hecho evaluación alguna- Hermione asintió. Y luego de algunos comentarios y de despedirse de su profesor de Pociones, bajó las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Lo más complicado siempre era dejado para el final. Bajó con total calma, todavía quedaban tiempo antes de la hora de la cena. Caminó hacía el fondo de un gran corredor, donde había una amplia puerta oscura. Hermione levantó su mano para golpear la puerta, no sin antes dar un fuerte suspiro. Golpeó con los nudillos.

--Adelante.-- La respuesta de Snape se oyó indiferente. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El despacho, que era particularmente oscuro, conservaba aquellos repugnantes objetos que estaban suspendidos en pociones.

-- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape- Musitó Hermione, acercándose a lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba.

-- Buenas tardes Srta. Granger, veo que ya se libró de su fastidioso descanso-- Contestó, y Snape en su interior se maldijo. Mientras, Hermione no supo qué responder.

--Profesor, yo… venía para ponerme al día con las clases en que falté, además quería saber qué va a suceder con la evaluación que tomó aquella clase-- Murmuró al fin, luego de unos segundos de indecisión.

--¿Desea saber si su peor pesadilla se va a hacer realidad? ¿Qué por primera vez en su vida va a reprobar un ejercicio?- Arrojó sin rodeos. Hermione sintió que un frío le recorría la espalda. Según lo que Snape decía, iba a ser cierto. De pronto la vista de Hermione se nubló y no pudo mantenerse de pie, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. - ¿Señorita Granger?-- Severus Snape se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su alumna.

--Profesor, disculpe. Son los mareos que…-- Se tambaleó, y Snape logró sostenerla. La ubicó en un sofá que estaba próximo a ellos y dejó su cuerpo recostado, él por su lado, se ubicó en el sofá, que se encontraba a un costado de ya mencionado, y esperó a que Hermione se recuperara.

--¿Qué…? Oh profesor, disculpe…-- Miró confundida mientras se acomodaba para poder levantarse.

--No se levante, Srta. Granger. Está demasiado débil para mantenerse de pie-- Inquirió Snape mientras la instaba para que mantuviera su lugar. Hermione asintió sin contradecir nada.

--Bueno, usted me estaba preguntando acerca de la evaluación del ejercicio que tuvimos la clase pasada.-- Retomó Snape, unos instantes después.

-- Y que me iba a reprobar-- Terminó Hermione. En el cetrino rostro de Snape se dibujó una mordaz sonrisa.

--No la voy a reprobar-- Murmuró al observar la cara de incredulidad de Hermione.

--¿Es una broma?-- Soltó Hermione, demasiado sorprendida para contener las palabras.

--No, no es una broma. Como no es novedad hizo todo el ejercicio de práctica como corresponde-- Musitó con voz aburrida.

--Eh… Pansy Parkinson me atacó, yo no me defendí, eso no es realizar el ejercicio como se debe--

--Bueno, si quiere que lo considere para que su evaluación sea negativa lo haré-- Dijo con impaciencia.

--¡No! No, disculpe, no quise decir eso. Pero como no me defendí, pensé que eso influiría.--

--No influyó, simpre hace las cosas perfectas, ¿no?-- Hermione asintió satisfecha. No se encontraba tensa, y eso era algo anormal, tratándose de que ella estaba en las mazmorras, en el despacho de Snape, teniendo una conversación de grado "ameno" con el Profesor más insoportable del colegio, y tal vez del mundo entero. ¿ Segura que no estaba aún inconsciente en la enfermería?. Se llevó sus dedos al brazo y se pellizcó fuertemente. Gimió y levantó la mirada hacia su Profesor quien fija en uno de los grandes ventanales.

--Bueno, no interrumpiré más, profesor. De verdad le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí…-- Murmuró decorosamente mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá. Snape le devolvió la mirada un tanto confuso.- Por haberme llevado a enfermería, y además por lo de la evaluación. De verdad, muchas gracias, profesor Snape- Severus tuvo incontenibles deseos de sonreír ampliamente. Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente como una armoniosa melodía.

--No se preocupe, Srta. Granger, después de todo soy profesor, ¿no?- Contestó. "Y además es un gusto" pensó en su interior. Hermione, que estaba pensando "la verdad nunca creí que tuviera algo de profesor", se llevó una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Aún le duele?- Agregó preocupado, mas ella no lo notó, sólo asintió. - ¿Qué le dijo Madame Pomfrey?--

--Me dijo que tendría dolores de cabeza durante algunos días. Supongo que ya se me pasará. Es mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego, Profesor Snape.-- Susurró y caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo al instante en que él pronunció:

--Recupérese pronto, Srta. Granger-- Hermione se volteó y vio como su Profesor la observaba con aspecto preocupado. Luego, le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Severus Snape se lanzó en el sofá, consternado, mientras Hermione se apoyó en la puerta, con una mezcla de incredulidad y malestar. No lo podía creer. ¿Severus Snape hablando tranquilamente con ella, una sangre sucia, amiga de Harry Potter, una Gryffindor? Además de manifestarle su preocupación con un "recupérse pronto" frase que resonaba en su mente. Trataba de convencerse de que fue producto de su imaginación, que los dolores de cabeza le había hecho alucinar, o que simplemente aún estaba inconsciente en enfermería.

Por su parte Severus Snape estaba preocupado y a la vez satisfecho por su conversación con Hermione. A pesar de haber comenzado siendo el insufrible y frío profesor, después de la decaída de su alumna, se había vuelto más cálido y apacible. Por otra parte estaba preocupado por los efectos secundarios que habían surgido luego del golpe. Luego de unos segundos, se levantó del sofá dispuesto a revisar algunos trabajos que estaban amontonados en su escritorio. Sonrió al pensar una última vez en lo que había pasado hace minutos.

--¿Qué haces tan solitaria por aquí sangre sucia? ¿Qué tal la enfermería?- Inquirió Draco Malfoy, violentamente, mientras se acercaba a Hermione, quien estaba caminando lentamente por el corredor. - No sabes la cantidad de ramos de flores que ha recibido Pansy.--

--Déjame en paz, Malfoy. No estoy para tus estupideces-- Contestó cansinamente. Ya era suficiente con sus dolores y mareos, además de lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Snape.

--Déjame ayudarte a recordar a qué casa perteneces- Murmuró burlonamente. - Me imagino que debes tener amnesia, ¿no?- Hermione sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada de desprecio. - Y vaya, estás aquí sola, indefensa, sin tus fastidiosos amigos que te cuiden las espaldas, sin olvidar lo convaleciente que te encuentras- Malfoy sonaba un tanto infantil- Lástima que ya todos se encuentran en el Gran Salón para cenar…-- Agregó mientras se acercaba a Hermione con varita en mano.

Snape meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación, mientras leía el trabajo de un alumno de Hufflepuff de segundo año. "Claramente Umbridge no les enseñó nada" pensaba para sí. De pronto, oyó murmullos alterados, y ciertos gemidos muy próximos a su despacho. Extrañado, se levantó de su escritorio y salió del cuarto; caminó unos cuantos metros y pudo ver a Draco, apuntando con su varita la frente de Hermione, mientras ésta estaba apoyada en la pared sin fuerzas necesarias para poder defenderse.-

--Draco- Murmuró desde la oscuridad. Draco Malfoy apartó la mirada hacia donde se visualizaba Snape. - Draco, suéltala-- Insistió, y Draco, por última vez, presionó en la frente de Hermione con más fuerza; Snape se acercó a él para agregar algo más, pero Draco dio media vuelta y se alejó del corredor.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo sin poder controlar sus acciones.

--Señorita Granger, levántese- Musitó al verla en ese estado. - Si me permite, puedo llevarla hasta la Torre, o si lo desea, llamaré a Potter y a Weasley para que vengan en su búsqueda-- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

--Si no le molesta, prefiero quedarme aquí, no puedo dar un paso más-- Refutó.

--En ese caso, déjeme ayudarla. Puede quedarse en mi despacho hasta que se encuentre mejor. No es conveniente que permanezca aquí-- Su tono era suave. Hermione lo observó un momento, y se levantó del suelo. Dirigió su andar hacia Snape; tambaleó un poco antes que él posara una mano sobre su espalda. Entraron en el despacho nuevamente, y Hermione se recostó en el sofá donde anteriormente había estado.

--¿Acaso Voldemort atacará esta noche?-- Pudo murmurar Hermione. Snape, que desde hacía algunos instantes había retomado la labor de corregir trabajos, la miró con ironía y desentendimiento.

-- ¿Qué dice, Srta. Granger?-- Musitó, creyendo como no verídicas las palabras de Hermione.

--Sin ofender- Agregó Hermione- pero esto no es normal. Si me disculpa, ni en mis mejores sueños habría imaginado que usted haría algo así por alguien, menos a una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia, y, para colmo, amiga de Harry Potter-- Hermione vio reír a Severus Snape por primera vez en su vida, y extrañamente para ella, se veía muy bien. Snape no acotó palabra alguna. Por ello, Hermione, sonrojada, miró hacia otro lado del cuarto, tratando de evitar comentarios poco apropiados por parte suya, ya que él se estaba comportando como el común de los profesores, y no quería arruinar el momento con sus impertinencias.

El cuarto poseía estantes llenos de inmensos libros, forrados en cuero negro, y alguno que otro azul o marrón. Cada lomo poseía letras doradas, las cuales Hermione no pudo identificar. Miró atentamente el estante, hasta llegar a la parte superior de uno de ellos donde había algo fuera de lugar: era una fotografía que, una parte de ella, había sido arrancada en un extremo. Miró a su profesor para confirmar que no la estuviera observando, y volvió la vista hacia aquel estante; agudizó su visión y pudo ver que en la foto salía una mujer de largo y lacio cabello, su cara era pálida. La fotografía, por supuesto, no podía visualizar colores, pero se notaba que tenía unos muy bonitos ojos. La mujer de aquella foto, era la mamá de Harry, recordó. Sin creerlo, se acomodó en el sofá, y se dio cuenta que ya se sentía mejor, pero una extraña sensación invadió su mente: No quería salir de aquel cuarto, pues estaba muy a gusto en compañía de su profesor. Miró su reloj y comprendió que era hora de marcharse. Sus amigos probablemente ya habrían terminado de cenar, y estarían preocupados por su desaparición.

-- Ya me siento un poco mejor-- Murmuró indecisa.

-- Me parece bien-- Contestó con sinceridad. Hermione se levantó por enésima vez de aquel sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Snape permaneció sentado en su escritorio.

--Buenas noches, profesor-- Musitó en un hilo de voz.

--Buenas noches, Srta. Granger. Descanse-- Manifestó y, al decir lo último, Hermione pudo ver cierto sonroso en la cetrina piel de su profesor; ésta lo observó hasta que Snape le devolvió la mirada, unos segundos después, y le sonrió ampliamente. Hermione cerró la puerta tras sí, y ya más recuperada, se arriesgó a caminar un poco más rápido para evitar cualquier encuentro desagradable.

Cuando logró salir de las mazmorras, se dirigió inmediatamente a la torre de Gryffindor, pues no quería preocupar más de la cuenta a sus amigos. Pronunció la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró. En la Sala Común, aparte de alumnos de cursos más bajos, estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y, por supuesto, Lavender.

-¡Hermione!- Exclamaron todos, sobresaltados. Se levantaron de las butacas y se dirigieron a ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que ibas a salir de la enfermería antes de la cena- Expresó Harry, con preocupación en su hablar. Hermione asintió.

-Fuimos a ver si estabas en la enfermería, pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que te habías ido hace bastante rato. – Repuso Ginny - ¿Dónde estabas?- Al ver la insistencia de sus amigos, comprendió que ellos estaban muy preocupados.

-Fui…- Acotó en un hilo de voz – fui a conversar con los profesores para ponerme al día en las clases- Harry, Ginny y Ron asintieron. Por supuesto, Lavender no estaba lo suficientemente preocupada para escuchar lo que ellos conversaban.

-¿Te sucedió algo? No creo que hayas demorado tanto en hablar con los profesores- Formuló Ron con sutileza.

-Te noto un poco pálida- Musitó Ginny observándola con preocupación. Hermione se sonrosó un poco. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Les diría la verdad? ¿Les diría que se desmayó en el despacho de Snape y que estuvo todo ese tiempo ahí, que tuvo un problema con Malfoy? Debía decirles que se sintió un poco mal, que Snape le aconsejó que descansara antes de partir. No sonaba tan raro.

-Me sentí un poco mal mientras estaba en el despacho de Snape- Masculló suavemente.

-¿Te hizo algo?- Inquirió Harry, mucho más preocupado. Las cosas entre él y Snape ese año estaban peor que nunca.

-No, claro que no. Me sentí un poco mareada, por el golpe, y él me dijo que descansara un poco antes de irme- Todos le dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa a Hermione, incluso Lavender. Para todos era muy extraña esa confesión; y eso que era sólo una parte de la verdad; además para ella era aún más raro.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Severus Snape?—Inquirió el castaño.

-Harry, es un profesor, es lo que haría cualquiera en una situación como esa.- Refutó Hermione bastante nerviosa.

--Pero es Snape, tú...

-Harry eso ya no importa. Ya estoy bien y estoy viva, Snape no me hizo nada malo, ¿está bien?- Harry asintió.- Bien, me iré a la cama, antes de que vuelva con mis malestares- Agregó. Se despidió de sus amigos y subió la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las niñas. Mientras, Ron y Harry seguían mirándose extrañados.

-Chicos, Hermione tiene razón. Es lo más normal que hiciera eso- Comentó Ginny. Ambos asintieron, pero aún así no lo encontraban normal. Ginny se alejó de ellos, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Dean.

Hermione entró en su habitación, aún muy confundida; todo era verdaderamente extraño, ¿acaso estaba delirando? ¿sólo se estaba imaginando que Severus Snape la trató bien? Si fuese así, quizás qué había ocurrido mientras Hermione estaba en sus divagaciones. Pero no fue así, todo era completamente real, y ello le erizaba la piel.

-No tiene nada de malo; nunca es tarde para cambiar- Pensó para sí misma.- Pero los chicos no lo entenderían, así que no les contaré nada- Esto último le intrigaba un poco. Hermione dio un gran suspiro y con ello finalizó cualquier tipo de pensamiento referente a Severus Snape, o al menos lo que ella pretendía conseguir. Se colocó su pijama, abrió su cama y rápidamente se cubrió, cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero no pudo. Muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza. Quería convencerse que esa actitud podría considerarse como "normal" ya que era un profesor, y él sabía muy bien que ella podría encontrarse un poco débil. Luego de una hora, a pesar de que sus compañeras de cuarto entraban y salían, logró dormir, mas no de la manera en que ella esperaba. Pasó la noche viendo a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en sueños, viendo la escena cuando fue atacada por Pansy, cuando Snape la trasladaba hacia la enfermería, en sus brazos. Mucho rato después apareció la imagen de Draco atacándola, y se lograba ver el semblante de furia que el profesor tenía. Era suficiente. Era más que suficiente, no quería ese tipo de cosas en su mente. Hermione despertó. Se sentó en su cama de doseles, estaba acalorada. Buscó sus zapatillas junto a su velador, y salió sigilosamente del cuarto, bajó hacia el Salón Común y se sentó en el sillón. Quedaban aún brazas en la chimenea, por lo que decidió arreglar el fuego para poder mantenerse ahí por un buen rato.


	4. Capítulo 3: Recordando

**Capítulo III:**_**"Recordando"**_

Severus por su parte estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, observando como el fuego surgía entre las brazas. Pensaba en cómo, después de tanto tiempo enamorado de Lily Evans, había caído a los pies de Hermione Granger. Al analizarlo se sorprendía un poco. Ambas tenían algunos parecidos: Ambas eran inteligentes, nacidas de padres muggles, y muy, muy capaces; el otro parecido era el lazo que existía entre ellas y los Potter, sea James o Harry.

-No puedo ser tan idiota para caer en lo mismo otra vez- Pensaba. Eran situaciones muy similares, sólo que las cosas estaban algo más que complicadas. Ella era su alumna, él podría ser hasta su padre, podría arriesgar la vida de ella si se acercaba mucho o si las cosas entre ellos se daban, pues Lord Voldemort estaba alerta ante todo. Era todo tan extraño. "¿Cómo llegué a esto?" pensó nuevamente, y cerró sus ojos para recordar.

_Harry Potter sería llevado a Grimmauld Place #12, la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Había sido atacado, junto a su primo Dudley, por dementores, y Dumbledore le había conseguido una audiencia en el Ministerio de Magia para que no lo expulsaran del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todos los miembros de la Orden debían estar allí antes de su llegada para acordar si debían informar a Harry o no sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el verano._

_Severus Snape llegó alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. En el lugar se encontraba principalmente la familia Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, y Hermione Granger. Al llegar, mientras él se dirigía al cuarto de reunión, apareció ella bajando rápidamente las escaleras, corriendo detrás de su gato, Crookshanks. Tropezó inesperadamente con él._

_--Ay…,- Susurró ella y levantó la vista- ¿Profesor Snape?- Hermione se sorprendió de verlo allí. - …Lo siento--_

_--Tenga cuidado por donde camina, Srta. Granger- Respondió él, fríamente. Entró en el cuarto. "Genial, lo ultimo que faltaba, solo con Lunático y Canuto" Severus hizo un gesto breve a modo de saludo, y afortunadamente Molly y Arthur Weasley, junto con Alastor Moody, entraron en el cuarto segundos después._

_-Severus- Murmuraron los tres saludando._

_-Molly, Arthur. Alastor- Inquirió._

_-Tonks y Kingsley están por llegar- Agregó Alastor.- Junto con ellos, Remus, Dedalus, Elphias y Emmeline iremos en busca de Harry-_

_-Vaya qué escolta- Murmuró Severus- Ni que Potter fuera un verdadero criminal.-_

_-Apuesto a que tu escolta debería ser mucho más grande, Quejicus- Resopló Sirius._

_- No como la tuya, traidor- Respondió molesto._

_-Sabes muy bien que el traidor, aparte de Colagusano, es otro- En ese instante, por fortuna de Severus, llegó Minerva McGonagall. Lo que Sirius había dicho, era lo único que de verdad le hería, y tanto él como Sirius lo sabían. Minerva saludó a todos y se sentó. El cuarto de reunión de la Orden del Fénix se encontraba cada vez más pleno _

_-Hola a todos- Murmuró Nymphadora Tonks. Detrás de ella apareció un hombre alto y moreno, que vestía una túnica morada y tenía un arete en su oreja. Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

_-Bien, ya estamos todos -Murmuró Molly, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.- Hermione, querida. ¿Podrías sacar tu gato del cuarto? No puedo atraparlo- Luego de unos segundo Hermione entró en el cuarto. Sonrió a aquellos que no había saludado y se dirigió a un rincón del cuarto, donde bajo un mueble se encontraba Crookshanks._

_-¡Crookshanks!- El gato comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro. Hermione comenzó a incomodarse, ya que todo el mundo estaba a la espera de poder iniciar la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, y su profesor que estaba al extremo de la mesa, la observaba quedamente, por supuesto con un dejo de impaciencia. - ¡Crookshanks!- Y finalmente lo atrapó. Torpemente giró para salir del cuarto con cierto color en las mejillas._

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue como las brazas en la chimenea estaban a punto de ser completamente consumidas. Era increíble lo rápido que se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, lo único bueno y puro que poseía, y lo que podría conservar a pesar de las circunstancias. Había pasado más de un año desde que Severus comenzó a ver a su alumna de Gryffindor con otros ojos, y a pesar de haber estado más de 20 años enamorado de Lily Evans, desde aquel día, todo había cambiado.

Siempre, en todos esos años, enseñándole y ridiculizándola con su imparable necesidad de aprender, le había llamado la atención, porque de alguna manera se sentía idetificado con ella, pero a pesar de ello, la humillación que le generaba era como una forma de descargarse. Él no fue criticado por sus profesores, pero sus compañeros se encargaban de remediar ello. Sobretodo Los Merodeadores.

Se levantó del sofá, en dirección a la salida del cuarto. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de las mazmorras que se encontraban en completo silencio. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las pequeñas ventanas que aparecían a lo largo del corredor. Subió las escaleras, y, al llegar al nivel principal, oyó a alguien que caminaba apresuradamente, que de seguro no sería Filch. Apresuró el pasó y se encontró con el sombrío rostro de Malfoy.

-Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Inquirió deteniéndose. Draco lo observó un momento con cierto temor en el rostro. No de él, pues su rostro este año estaba en abundante temor. Draco Malfoy dio una última mirada a su profesor y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras.

-¡Draco! Respóndeme, ¿dónde has estado?- Inquirió con impaciencia, volviéndose hacia el pálido muchacho.

-Es algo que a usted, Profesor Snape- Respondió con énfasis en las últimas palabras- no le concierna. Buenas noches- Sin más, dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras, hacia las mazmorras. Severus se quedó estático, viendo como el chico descendía. Su rostro sombrío y asustado le había impresionado. Estaba preocupado por él, por la responsabilidad que Lord Voldemort tenía para él; sabía que no lo podría llevar a cabo. Si bien Draco debía hacerlo por el bien de su familia, estaba arriesgando su propia alma. Asimismo existía el Juramento Inquebrantable que había hecho con Narcissa, y a toda costa debía proteger a Malfoy, lo hiciera o no lo hiciera, su propia vida estaba en juego, y eso, hasta hace poco, era lo de menos; pero como sucedía ya desde hacía un año, principalmente desde algunas semanas, las cosas en la vida de Severus estaban cambiando. Sus prioridades, deseos y "metas" las quería cumplir con más ganas que nunca. Y para ello debía mantenerse con vida, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía una verdadera, justa y sincera razón para estar vivo. Siguió caminando por lo corredores de Hogwarts, tratando de evadir a Hermione de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo. Comenzó a recordar las clases de Oclumancia que había tenido con Harry Potter, cuando había indagado en sus más preciados recuerdos. En muchos de ellos aparecía ella, ayudando a Harry y a Ronald, pero el recuerdo que nunca pudo dejar de recordar era en donde ella salía riendo, al lado de Ronald Weasley. Tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora y suave. Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, tal vez en el gran salón, no lo recordaba muy bien, porque a decir verdad, Snape era la razón por la cual Hermione estuviera llena de temor y algo de resentimiento por dentro, y eso era algo con lo que Severus quería acabar. Si estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado rápido, eso él lo sabía muy bien, y los resultados hablarían por sí solos.

--No. No puedo ser tan desenfrenado. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Murmuraba para sí – ¿Esperar a ver los resultados? Esperando resultados cualquiera podría salir herido, hasta la misma Hermione, y eso era algo que no me perdonaría.- Ya había perdido a Lily Evans, quien había sido el amor de su vida, y sus acciones terminaron apartándola completamente de él. Esta vez no, esta vez sería muy cuidadoso; se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, pero siempre bajo la precaución que le demandaba estar en los dos bandos: El bien y el mal.

Hermione permaneció en la sala común durante mucho rato, no quería ir a dormir, pues sus sueños tan extraños no la dejarían tranquila, y no podría descansar.

--Pero aún así pienso en él- Repuso para sí misma - Es exactamente lo mismo- De pronto sintió pasos en la escalera y se volteó a comprobar.

--¿Harry?- Inquirió, mientras el muchacho terminaba de bajar la escalera, con la cabeza hundida en un pergamino.

--Hermione ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?- Murmuró acercándose a ella.

--Lo mismo iba a preguntarte- Contestó tratando de evadir la pregunta.

--Malfoy. Lo vi caminando por los corredores, y Snape anda cerca- Dijo señalando el Mapa del Merodeador- Me queda más que claro que lo que Malfoy haga, será respaldado por él.- Respondió Harry con disgusto.

--¿Piensas ir a verlo por ti mismo?- Masculló Hermione, incrédula, al ver la Capa de Invisibilidad bajo el brazo de su amigo.

--Por supuesto, ¿Pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados?- Y Harry se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

--Te acompaño. No quiero que andes solo- Murmuró Hermione, sin siquiera creer ella misma en sus palabras.

--Está bien- Acotó Harry y se detuvo un momento. Estiró la capa hasta que ambos quedaron completamente cubiertos. Harry miró en el pergamino, y pudo ver que Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se encontraban frente a frente.

--¡Vamos! Tratemos de alcanzarlos- Hermione se mordió el labio.

--¿Te sientes bien, no?- Preguntó Harry mientras se acercaban a las escaleras. La castaña asintió. Luego que terminaron de bajar las escaleras, Harry comprobó una vez más en el pergamino. Malfoy ya descendía por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

--Snape se acerca. Ni respires- Susurró Harry, mientras ambos se apegaban a la pared. Luego se vio una sombra en el corredor, producto de la fusión entre la oscuridad y de una pequeña parte de la luna que llegaba a ese lugar del castillo. Snape caminaba de manera rápida y adusta. Su semblante reflejaba una mezcla de rabia y un sentimiento indescifrable. Hermione sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

--¡¿Qué me pasa?!-- Exclamó para sí. Intentó tranquilizarse, pues esa situación comenzaba a desesperarla. Luego que Snape terminó de pasar por el corredor, ambos comenzaron la persecución. No podían arriesgarse a ir a sus espaldas, pues la Capa con mucha suerte le tapaba los pies, y, además, a Snape no se le escapaba nada. Se detuvieron unos momentos, y en aquel instante, Hermione recordó la fotografía que estaba en el despacho de Snape. No estaba segura si contarle. Finalmente optó por decirle.

--Harry-Susurró. El chico devolvió la mirada- Cuando estaba en el despacho de Snape vi… vi una fotografía de una mujer, una mujer de la que estoy segura que era tu mamá- Confesó temerosamente.

--¡¿Qué?!- Masculló Harry, en un tono más elevado que un susurro. De pronto ambos sintieron un dejo de terror, pues una sombra aparecía en el corredor nuevamente. Ambos comenzaron a retroceder lentamente. Snape, con varita en mano, caminaba en el corredor observando todo de manera inquisitiva. Al pasarlos, Hermione y Harry retrocedieron, y luego se perdieron en un corredor contiguo y caminaron unos cuantos pasos. Harry detuvo a su amiga.

--¿Estás segura que era mi madre?- Formuló anonado. Hermione asintió.

--Tú me has mostrado fotografías de ella. Pelo largo, lacio, ojos claros; estoy segurísima que es ella-

--¿Por qué Snape tiene una foto de mi madre? ¿Por qué?- Mascullaba incrédulo más para sí mismo que para Hermione. Luego, ambos volvieron al corredor para comprobar si Snape permanecía allí, mas no lo encontraron.

--Apurémonos, antes que…-Doblaron en el fin del corredor, y se encontraron a un centímetro de la espalda de Snape. Éste, al sentir una extraña sensación en su cuello se volteó rápidamente, al instante en que Harry y Hermione lograron retroceder. Snape alzó la varita en la misma dirección donde se encontraba se encontraban. Ambos se miraron a medida que iban retrocediendo lentamente. Harry sacó su varita.

--¿Qué estás haciendo?- Moduló Hermione.

-Lo atacaré para que podamos salir- Hermione negó tajantemente.

--Harry, ¡No!

--_¡Expelliarmus!_- El chorro de luz azul se dirigió al pecho de Snape, y en ese mismo instante lo lanzó hasta el fondo del corredor.

--¡Corre!

Ambos corrieron rápidamente, sin parar, hasta las escaleras, donde tuvieron que esperar a que tomaran su curso normal.

--¡¿Harry, qué hiciste?! ¡Por qué lo aturdiste!

--Hermione, en cualquier momento percibiría nuestra presencia, y nos habría ido muy mal

--¡Pero cómo atacas a un profesor!

-Es Snape, no me causa ningún sentimiento de remordimiento. Además se lo merecía- Hermione meneó la cabeza.

--Muchachos, ¿qué andan haciendo a estas horas de la noche fuera de la cama?- Murmuró la Dama Gorda con tono de reproche, al tiempo en que dejaba entrar a la pareja hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry no contestó.

Después de aquella aventura, Hermione ya estaba lo suficientemente cansada para ir a dormir. No le tomó mucho tiempo caer en un profundo sueño en el cual, para fortuna de ella, Severus Snape no se apareció.


	5. Capítulo 4: Las especulaciones

**Capítulo IV: **_**"Las especulaciones transformadas en hechos"**_

Al mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione le contaron a Ron todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Atacaste a Snape?- Inquirió Ron con incredulidad junto a una gran porción de tocino en la boca.

-¡Shhh!- Susurró Hermione tomándole el hombro, para llamar su atención y luego lo acercó para poder comentar más privadamente. Lavender se percató de ello, y le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo tocarte?- Ironizó Hermione, sabiendo que Lavender escucharía. - Si está tan celosa, que por lo menos te coloque un encantamiento protector anti-chicas- Sus amigos, Harry y Ron, rieron con entusiasmo. Lavender la miró furiosa y abandonó la mesa de Gryffindor. Su amiga Parvati salió tras ella unos segundos después.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿atacaste a Snape?- Retomó Ron- Vaya amigo… una vez ya es más que suficiente, ¿no?- Con eso, se refirió a lo ocurrido hace tres años atrás, en la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ron, estaba a punto de descubrirnos… ¿Qué más iba a hacer?-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, precisamente ahora tenemos clases con él- Sugirió Hermione luego de limpiar sus labios con una servilleta.

-Genial- Bufó Harry, disgustado, y luego los tres amigos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Al entrar, Lavender, que se encontraba sentada en uno de los taburetes, en compañía de Parvati, se acercó a Ron.

-Debemos hablar- Murmuró con la voz cortada

-¿Y sobre qué?- Inquirió Ron, tratando de obviar su expresión.

-¡¿Sobre qué?! ¡¿Sobre qué?! ¡Sobre lo de esta mañana, claro!-

-¿Esta mañana?- Repitió- ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?- Lavender meneó la cabeza.

-Sobre las actitudes que tiene la come-libros contigo, por ejemplo.- Harry y Hermione que ya habían regresado de sus respectivos dormitorios con sus implementos, además los de Ron, para sus próximas clases, estaban expectantes.

-¿Y qué actitudes serían esas?- Ron se cruzó de brazos, como esperando una explicación mejor.

-Están mucho tiempo juntos, e…-

-¡Espera un momento! Hermione es mi amiga, yo puedo estar con ella el tiempo que se me dé la gana. Tú no eres quién para controlar con quién estoy y por cuánto tiempo-

-Soy tu novia ¡resulta que soy tu novia!- Masculló furiosa.

- Y resulta que yo soy su amiga- Intervino Hermione- Soy su amiga, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, Ron disfruta mucho más mi compañía, la de su amiga, que la tuya, ¿no?-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Ron, dile que está equivocada. No porque sea una maldita sabelotodo va a tener siempre la razón.

-No, Lavender. Esta no es la excepción. Hermione tiene razón- Suspiró finalmente, cansado. - Vamos, llegaremos tarde- Ron, Hermione y Harry salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejando a Lavender anonada.

-¡Eso estuvo brillante, Ron!- Exclamó Hermione mientras entraban al Salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Sólo espero que con eso entienda que todo está acabado- Espetó con disgusto. Lavender ingresó en el salón.

-Lo entenderá- acotó Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente a Ron. Se sentía muy contenta de que todo haya acabado entre Ron y Lavender, ya que todo el año le había afectado mucho, y las cosas ahora serían un poco más fáciles.

Snape ingresó al salón, e impregnó al instante su presencia. El salón quedó mudo, sin murmullo alguno. El miedo se presenció en sus rostros, expectantes para obedecer a todo lo que el profesor les indicara. Snape observó a todos los alumnos del salón, donde cada uno de ellos conservaba su puesto y su compañero de banco, salvo el día de hoy: Hermione estaba sonriente y plácidamente sentada con Ronald Weasley, quienes ambos, claramente, disfrutaban de ello; mientras que Harry Potter estaba sentado con Neville Longbottom, su rostro reflejaba un gran temor.

Severus pensó que sería un gran día, una _buena_ clase con alumnos de sexto año, pero repentinamente estaba todo arruinado. El hecho de que Hermione Granger estuviera tan feliz sentada junto a Ronald Weasley era un mal signo, por lo menos para él, ya que había notado que durante el año las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, desde que, según lo que el había sospechado, había empezado a salir con Brown. Al recordar ello, le dirigió una mirada a aquella fastidiosa muchacha, y sus dudas se confirmaron. El rostro de Lavender estaba hecho una furia, mientras observaba el banco de Hermione y Ronald, y sus ojos se le cristalizaban de vez en cuando. Parvati Patil le brindaba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Mientras, Harry Potter tenía dibujada una media sonrisa al observar a sus amigos, pero se controlaba, ya que estar en aquella clase no le satisfacía en nada.

-Abran la página 274- Murmuró retomando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Esperó unos pocos segundos a que todos sacaran sus libros y abrieran la página correspondiente. -Los Maleficios Imperdonables.- Retomó.- Como me imagino, ustedes deben saber sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables, por las clases impartidas en cuarto año por el supuesto Alastor Moody, quien resultó ser un Mortífago prófugo. ¿Alguien podría decirme por qué son imperdonables?- La mano de Hermione Granger se alzó en el aire, esperando ansiosamente por responder. Severus Snape la ignoró, y comenzó a observar en todo el salón, buscando esperanzadamente que alguien supiera responder.

-Lástima que sea la biblioteca andante la que siempre los salve de apuros- Escupió irónicamente, mirando por una milésima de segundo a Hermione. -¿Granger?- Hermione tenía un aspecto indescifrable, entre decepción, impotencia y un dejo de rabia.

-Se le llaman Maldiciones Imperdonables ya que son las únicas que están prohibidas por el ministerio, y a que aquel que la utilice es enviado a Azkaban-

-Eso es cierto. El uso de los Maleficios Imperdonables está prohibido y penado por la Ley. Como ustedes saben, Azkaban está repleto de hombres y mujeres que no han entendido la gravedad del asunto. El Señor Tenebroso se destaca por utilizarlas más que ningún otro hechizo. Es un dominador de las Artes Oscuras, haciéndolo invencible-

Todos los presentes estaban en completo silencio escuchando. Harry, que estaba casi al fondo del salón irradiaba en odio, ya que según él, Snape hablaba de los Maleficios Imperdonables y de Lord Voldemort con admiración y respeto. Era absurdo y repudiable.

-Finnigan, háblame sobre a Maldición Imperius-Escrutó. Seamus miró a su alrededor, tal vez esperando que alguien más tuviera apellido Finnigan, o tal vez como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas en el aire.

-Eh, la maldición Imperius obliga a las personas a hacer algo- Contestó inseguro.

-Hasta un niño de cinco años podría contestar eso mejor que tú. La Maldición Imperius,- corrigió- domina y maneja a una o más personas en estado de inconsciencia y contra su voluntad, sin que lo pueda recordar a futuro. El nombre del hechizo es Imperio, y últimamente ha sido bastante utilizado en gran parte del Ministerio, aunque lo censuren en El Profeta.-

-Longbottom- Retomó- La Maldición Cruciatus- Neville lo miró con temor, abrió la boca inseguro.

-La Maldición Cruciatus tortura a la persona de una manera horrible, con tanto dolor que puede…-

-Incluso causar la demencia permanente, o, más trágicamente, la muerte.- Terminó Snape - La Maldición Cruciatus, "Crucio" como hechizo, es una Maldición difícil de realizar, más que cualquiera de las tres ya que para concretarse se necesita un fuerte motivo, un profundo sentimiento para realizarlo, una poderosa rabia, que claramente sólo lo pueden realizar magos que saben poner sus emociones en orden y controlar su mente- Y dirigió la mirada hacia Harry - hay magos que incluso concretan la Maldición con satisfacción y placer, de forma siniestra y demencial- dirigió un segundo su mirada hacia Neville, quien tenía sus labios levemente fruncidos. De seguro estaba pensando en Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Y por último, la Maldición Asesina. Avada Kedavra. ¡Potter!, ilumínenos con su anécdota de sobrevivencia a esta maldición.- Soltó irónico. Harry no contestó, tratando de evitar ese sentimiento de hervor que había en su interior.

-¿Y se quedó mudo, o quiere que ahora sea reconocido sólo como "El Elegido"?-

-No sé qué tipo de _"anécdota"_ podría contar sobre aquel episodio, tenía 1 año. Lo único que puedo decir es que estoy muy agradecido de mi madre que dio la vida por mí cuando fuimos descubiertos gracias a traidores.- Contestó Harry con una expresión bastante irónica, enfatizándose principalmente en lo último.

Snape torció una sonrisa y continuó con la clase, tratando de evitar en su mente esa última enfatización. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿se atrevía a decírselo a él? ¿qué sabía él?.

Después de la tediosa explicación de los Maleficios Imperdonables, decidió que lo mejor sería darles un trabajo para que profundizaran más, que se informaran más sobre ellas, ya que con la Batalla que en algún momento comenzaría, estuvieran preparados para saber con qué están tratando. Los Mortífagos no usarían Expalliarmus por compasión.

-Para la próxima clase quiero un pergamino de mínimo veinticinco pulgadas, donde me hablen de las Maldiciones que hemos visto en esta clase. Cómo reconocerlas, cómo luchar con ellas, formas de evadirla y los efectos colaterales luego de salir del trance- Todos estaban apuntando lo que él estaba diciendo - Y por favor, no sean tan idiotas de preguntarle a Potter los efectos que él tuvo después de recibir la Maldición Asesina, porque aparte de saberlo todo el mundo por alardear los dolores en su vida, es una excepción la cual autorizo a ser descartada. Efectos de Imperius y Cruciatus, nada más- Miró a Potter por un segundo, y luego apartó la vista. Volvió a su escritorio y en ese instante, la campana del término de la hora sonó. Todos, prácticamente, volaron del salón, a excepción de Hermione y Ron que estaban arreglando sus cosas en el pupitre

-No te preocupes, yo llevo tus cosas. - Murmuró Ron sonriéndole

-Está bien- Musitó Hermione sonrojada.

Snape trató de evitar con todas sus fuerzas observarlos, pero le era imposible. No podía evitar ver esa alegría en la cara de Hermione Granger, definitivamente, aunque no fuera él quién le produjera esa sensación, disfrutaba verla con los labios en forma de sonrisa.

-¡Ronald Weasley! Necesito hablar contigo- Inquirió una chillona voz a las afueras del aula.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Lavender ¿qué quieres?-

-Aún no hemos terminado la conversación de esta mañana- Reprimió. Ron había salido rápidamente del aula con su mochila y llevaba algunas cosas de Hermione en su mano. Mientras que Hermione avanzaba hacia el umbral tratando de reducir el volumen de su cabello.

-Pues yo sí la terminé. ¿Acaso no te quedó claro? ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Ya no quiero estar contigo, no soporto un segundo más estar soportando tus niñerías. Y menos que andes descalificando a Hermione como si para mí no existiera.-

-Pero…- Musitó débil- Won-Won yo no pensaba que te ibas a molestar tanto-

-Ya no me interesa, Lavender-

-Supongo que como resultas ser tan ilusa- Murmuró Lavender hacia Hermione-vas a caer rendida a los pies de Ron sólo porque le dio lástima defenderte-

-¿Me podrían explicar qué es todo este alboroto?- Murmuró una serena voz a sus espaldas.- Si van a tener discusiones amorosas, les exijo que por favor no lo hagan fuera de mi salón de clases- Todos miraron un poco desconfiados.

-Aléjense de aquí, no quiero saber de sus patéticos problemas de la adolescencia.- Hermione miró a su profesor, y creyó percibir algo de dolor y decepción en su mirada, y también en sus palabras.

-Disculpe, Profesor- Murmuró Hermione levemente sonrojada- Ron, vámonos-

-¡Estoy hablando con Ron, por si no te habías dado cuenta!- Insistió Lavender. Ron ignoró sus palabras y se alejó del corredor al lado de Hermione. -¡Ronald!- Exclamó.

- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Acaso no entiende que no quiero alborotos afuera del aula? Váyase de aquí Brown- Su voz estaba cortada, enfadada, e inconfundiblemente dolida. Ambos, Severus y Lavender, estaban en la misma situación, y no lo sabían. Estaban sufriendo porque esa repentina reconciliación entre Ron y Hermione había alterado sus mentes. Estaban afectados, aunque claro, Severus no era tan torpe para llamar la atención de Hermione, porque a diferencia de Lavender, que todo el mundo sabía que sentía un fuerte sentimiento hacia Ron, el mundo no podría ni imaginar que Severus Snape en este momento estaba dolido, decepcionado por estar perdiendo un nuevo amor. Y lo estaba perdiendo otra vez.

-No- Musitó mientras estaba en su escritorio. Faltaban algunos minutos para otras clases de Defensa con alumnos de cuarto año. -No la voy a perder.- La decepción se alejó de su mente. Ya no era el mismo idiota que hace más de veinte años. Sí, las cosas eran más complicadas, pero aparte de tener que lidiar con un Weasley, tal vez con un Potter no sería tan complicado como lo fue en su tiempo. No iba a dejar que nadie matara sus ilusiones otra vez.

Hermione y Ron estaba llegando al aula de Encantamientos que estaba ubicada en una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts. Sonreía mientras Ron le conversaba cosas triviales. Pero un episodio esa mañana estaba rondando en su mente. No estaba segura, pero su Profesor de Defensa hoy estaba muy raro. En clases, su voz estaba más apagada de lo normal. Snape no la había atacado con sus típicos sarcasmos, pero cada vez que le dirigía una mirada, ya sea para escucharla cuando respondía o preguntaba algo, su mirada, que antes reflejaba indiferencia, a veces con una expresión de burla; ahora sólo había decepción. Veía una laguna que demostraba estar dolido. Y estaba segura que ella era la causante de eso. No sabía cómo, pero lo sentía así. Luego, cuando Lavender y Ron estaban discutiendo, su voz la sintió aún más dolido como si no soportara en lo más mínimo escuchar aquella discusión, no por ser molestoso para cualquiera, de hecho, escuchar a Lavender refunfuñar era inconcebible para cualquiera, pero era algo personal, como que estuviera escuchando algo prohibido, algo indeseable.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó cuando ya habían tomado lugar en el aula. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida

-¿Ah, qué dices?- Respondió con sobresalto.

-Si te pasa algo. Estás perdida-

-Lo siento. Debe ser el sueño, ¿no?- Mintió.

-Lo más probable. Aún no puedo creer que fuiste capaz de salir de la Sala Común con Harry- Hermione sonrió. El Profesor Flitwick apareció en el salón en aquel instante.

-Buenos días alumnos. Saquen sus libros y varitas. ¡Vamos, vamos!-

La clase de encantamientos con Hufflepuff comenzó. Hermione cumplió su rutina de contestar a la preguntas que el Profesor Flitwick hacía a la clse, aunque era evidente que en muchas ocasiones eran dirigidas expresamente a Hermione. Luego, comenzó a practicar el nuevo hechizo que estaban viendo, para después ayudarle a su compañero de banco, Ron, que siempre tenía algunos problemas para realizarlos, más ahora que se encontraba totalmente distraido.

Cuando Hermione finalmente logró que Ron entendiera la idea, el Profesor Flitwick se acercó a su pupitre y con su chillona voz dijo:

--Señorita Granger, ya que ha podido realizar su hehcizo, ¿le parece que le evalúe ahora que se ha desocupado?--

--Oh, claro que sí Profesor.

--Excelente. Si me hace el favor. Diríjase a mi escritorio y le daré las instrucciones. Iré enseguida.-- Hermione asintió y el Profesor Flitwick se alejó de ella, con el objetivo de irsupervisando a los otros alumnos.

--Practica el hechizo por mientras, Ron, que te falta un poco de concentración y lo lograrás.

--Lo sé-Ron le sonrío.-- Buena suerte.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se ubicó en un costado del escritorio del Profesor Flitwick que estaba lleno de libros, tanto en la mesa como en el asiento. Flitwick se ubicó en su puesto, y luego de dar instrucciones a Hermione y ésta completarlas, permitió que regresaraa su puesto, donde estuvo ayudando un poco a Ron y anotando algunas cosas que el Profesor había comenzado a explicar. Luego, la clase practicamente había terminado, pues todos conversaban pero la campana aún no tocaba. Sin duda, las clases de Encantamientos siemrpe resultaban ser las menos exigentes, pero a la hora de rendir exámenes, sólo se necesitaba la prática y concentración.

Minutos después sonó la campana


	6. Capítulo 5: Necesito su ayuda

**Capítulo V**

"**Necesito su ayuda"**

Severus y Hermione, cada uno por su lado, siguieron el transcurso de su atareada mañana. Severus continuó sus clases con alumnos de cuarto, y luego con primer año. Hermione, en cambio, continuó con en clases de Encantamientos con Hufflepuff y luego de Aritmancia con Ravenclaw. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y el Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse de alumnos de las distintas casas, comentando sobre sus clases, o simplemente tratando de olvidar algún episodio de ellas.

-Ron, tenemos práctica hoy en la tarde- Murmuró Harry al sentarse al lado del pelirrojo, en la mesa correspondiente de Gryffindor.

-Genial, ¿a qué hora?- Inquirió antes de echarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-A las siete. Supongo que no interrumpiré o estropearé algo, ¿no?- Formuló mirando de reojo a Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de complicidad.

-No, claro que no. Siete de la tarde es la hora de la biblioteca- Comentó el pelirrojo y le sonrió a Hermione. También lo hizo Harry, ya que disfrutaba que sus mejores amigos volvieran a hablarse, y más aún, volverse más unidos.

-Srta. Granger, necesito hablarle- Escrutó una voz a la espalda de la adolescente. Hermione se volteó insegura.

-Profesor- Acotó ella, levantándose, mientras sus dos amigos los observaban.

-Quiero que vaya hoy a mi despacho luego que finalice sus clases- Murmuró Severus con voz serena. - ¿A qué hora termina su jornada?-

-Alrededor de las seis y media- Contestó aún con inseguridad

-Muy bien, la quiero a las siete menos quince en mi despacho. Suspenda por lo menos un día sus visitas a la biblioteca.- Ironizó.

-Está bien profesor, pero… ¿necesito llevar algo?-

-No, más que lo que lleva consigo todo el tiempo- Hermione miró sin entender - su inteligencia- Acotó haciendo un gesto con sus dedos sobre su sien. - Buenas tardes- Y Snape se marchó en dirección a la mesa de los profesores.

--¿Para qué te quiere?- Cuestionó Ron molesto.

--No lo sé. Tal vez necesite ayuda, ¿no?

--¿¡Ese murciélago grasiento pidiendo ayuda!?

--Ron, lo de digas así.- Reprochó - Además, ¿qué tiene de malo?- Harry y Ron se miraron no sabiendo qué responder, aparte del dilema de siempre: Era una Gryffindor.

Continuaron su almuerzo con total normalidad, mientras conversaban y evitaban las miradas asesinas de Lavender.

Cuando terminaron, se levantaron de sus asientos, y se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron se relajaron en los taburetes, a la vez que Hermione subía a su cuarto en busca de sus libros de Runas Antiguas para su próxima clase.

-Ginny, hola- Saludó al toparse con la colorina en la escalera.

-Hola, Hermione. Te veo muy contenta- Murmuró mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Bueno... tu hermano terminó con Lavender- Confesó.

-Ah, claro. Se acaba de arreglar tu mundo

-Hola Ginny- Saludó Harry cuando las dos chicas llegaron a los taburetes en donde estaban esperando a la castaña.

-Hola Harry. Me enteré que hay entrenamiento esta tarde, ¿no es así?

-Sí, claro. A las siete en los vestidores. ¿Puedes?- Ginny asintió.

-Nos vemos en las próximas clases, chicos. Adiós- Harry, Ron y Ginny hicieron un gesto con la mano, a modo de despedida, y luego, la castaña desapareció al atravesar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

Después de la clase de Runas Antiguas, Hermione se dirigió al Aula de Transfiguración; allí se encontró con sus amigos. Tomaron asientos cercanos e iniciaron sus clases con la Profesora McGonagall. A Hermione no le tomó demasiado colocarse al día; por ello, casi a la media hora de haber iniciado la clase, ya estaba avanzando al ritmo normal de la clase. Más bien dicho, a su nivel, lo que quería decir que se encontraba más avanzada que el resto de sus compañeros.

Al finalizar la hora, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a los invernaderos. Tocaba una hora de Herbología. Entre clase y clase, trataban de tomar los asientos que estuvieran menos al alcance de Lavender, quien estaba dispuesta a lanzar no muy furtivas miradas asesinas hacia el colorín, quien, a pesar de que no se inmutaba, ya se estaba cansando, y se carcomía las ganas de hechizarla. Hermione, por supuesto, pensó en la posibilidad muchas veces, pero estaba muy por fuera de sus principios. No por ella dejaría que la castigaran por algo así.

Seis con veinticinco minutos. Todos en la clase tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron el invernadero.

-Muy bien chicos. Nos vemos la próxima clase—Murmuró la Profesora Sprout mientras los alumnos se iban, y ella hechizaba el invernadero para que se ordenara. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron inmediatamente a la Sala Común.

--Está bien. Después les ayudaré con el ensayo de Snape-

-Gracias Hermione eres…

--¿Escuchaste bien, sí? Dije te ayudaré, no te lo haré—Ron asintió

–Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida— Hermione meneó la cabeza sonriendo. Murmuró la contraseña y entraron por el retrato. Subió a su cuarto y dejó sus libros en el baúl. Al bajar, Harry y Ron estaban divirtiéndose con Neville y Seamus.

--Suerte con el murciélago, Hermione- La castaña hizo como que lo escuchó el insulto del colorín.

--Suerte con el Profesor Severus Snape—Musitó Harry con fingido respeto. Hermione se perdió nuevamente a través del retrato. Bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó al nivel principal.

--Hola Luna, ¿cómo estás?- Saludó al toparse con la rubia en un corredor bastante solitario.

--Hola Hermione. Estoy bien, disfrutando de la soledad leyendo "El Quisquilloso"- Respondió con su notable sinceridad. Hermione asintió – ¿Y tú, qué te trae por aquí?—

--Yo… voy al despacho del Profesor Snape

-¿Te ha castigado?—Luna se veía impresionada.

--Claro que no, en el almuerzo dijo que me necesitaba. Supongo que querrá algo de ayuda, o algo por el estilo

--Oh bien. Suerte entonces—La castaña le sonrió y abandonó el corredor, dejando a Luna nuevamente sola. Bajó las escaleras, mientras cerraba sus ojos unos momentos. No sabía realmente por qué su profesor la necesitaba. Ayer había estado muy apacible, esta mañana bastante insufrible. Ahora actuaba como si quisiera remediarse. Este último tiempo todo había sido verdaderamente extraño en lo que respectaba a Severus Snape. Miró su reloj. Faltaban diecinueve minutos para las siete. Estaba bastante bien con la hora. Llegó al fondo del antes visitado corredor, y tocó la puerta del despacho sin preámbulos.

--Adelante—Contestó desde el fondo de despacho. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró.

--Buenas tardes Profesor Snape

--Buenas tardes Srta. Granger. Puede sentarse. —Le indicó uno de los sofás. Hermione tomó asiento, y esperó a que Snape terminara, aparentemente, de corregir un ensayo. Luego de unos minutos, entre muecas de disgusto y pequeñas risitas de sarcasmo, Severus se levantó de su asiento. Hermione levantó la vista.

--La he llamado aquí, Srta. Granger, porque necesito su ayuda, como bien podría haber deducido—Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

--¿Y qué tipo de ayuda necesita usted?

--Primero que todo, necesito saber si usted dispone del tiempo suficiente para poder venir a mi despacho después de clases, al menos dos o tres veces por semana—Hermione quedó mirando a su profesor por un momento, hasta que respondió.

--Yo creo que podría.-- Masculló

--No la veo muy convencida. Si usted no puede, o simplemente no quiere hacerlo, tenga la libertad de decírmelo por favor

--¡No, no, claro que no!-Agregó rápidamente-- Claro que puedo y... además quiero.

--¿Lo dice enserio?- Hermione asintió sonriéndole, para demostrarle confianza– Me parece bien, entonces. ¿Prodríamos empezar ahora mismo?

--Claro, Profesor, pero... ¿Por qué necesita ayuda? Y,--Bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada- ¿Por qué a mí?-- Snape torció los labios

--¿Por qué necesito ayuda? Porque este último tiempo he debido hacer muchas cosas, las cuales, me terminé de convencer, no puedo realizar sólo. ¿Por qué usted? Porque claramente usted, Srta. Granger, es alguien capaz de ayudarme a realizarlas, es alguien tan capaz como yo para hacerlas.-- Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír ni sonrojarse, mas no pudo.

--Gracias por... decirlo, Profesor

Snape, que ahora se había vuelto a sentar, asintió con la cabeza y su particular rostro sin expresión.

--Esta noche comenzará a revisar algunos ensayos que los alumnos de primer y segundo año han hecho

--¿Revisar ensayos?- Inquirió Hermione asombrada. Esa era una prueba de confianza enorme, sobretodo viniendo de Snape.

--Sí, revisar ensayos. No será primera vez que revise ensayos que no sean los suyos.-Soltó irónico. - No me niegue que usted le ha estado revisando los enayos a Potter y a Weasley en todos estos años. Hasta podría jurar que alguna vez le hizo un ensayo de Pociones a uno de ellos-

Hermione abrió inmesamente los ojos, avergonzada. Snape le estaba diciendo en su cara que era una soplona

--Yo...

--No diga nada, Srta. Granger. Creo que nunca había conocido a una sabelotodo con generosidad

--¿Perdón?

--Comúnmente las alumnas y alumnos como usted, inteligentes y sabelotodos, no comparten más que dando todo el tiempo las respuestas en clases. Nunca ayudarían al resto, sólo les importa ser los mejores y ya.-- Respondió tal vez sientiéndose un poco identificado, además de haber recordado a Lily, que era todo lo contrario a una chica egoísta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

--¿Entonces recién ahora sabe que no soy una huraña?

--Claro que no. Llevo seis años viendo como ayuda a sus amigos sin siquiera molestarse. Ahora sólo tengo la ocasión de decirle que ojalá existieran más personas así-- Snape sonaba demasiado a gusto con la conversación, según el parecer de Hermione.

El profesor tomó una resma de pergaminos de algún lugar del escritorio y lo dejó en una parte desocupada, donde frente a ella había una silla. Hermione se sentó.

--Por favor, que no le tiemble la mano a la hora de reprobar el ensayo. Como sabrá, los de segundo año no saben más que teorías tontas respecto al año pasado. Yo me voy con la práctica-- Hermione asintió, a la vez que comenzaba a leer uno. Aparentemente estaba desastroso.

-Créame que sé lo que se siente O por lo menos presenciarlo-- Snape enarcó una ceja --Gilderoy Lockhart. Sí, ¿quién no estaba loca por él? Pero definitivamente fue decepcionante- Hermione colocaba signos de intrrogación, y cruces en algunas partes del pergamino. - ¿Pedir su colección de libros para las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Primera clase y un diagnóstico con más de cincuenta preguntas interrogando sobre sus hazañas, sus gustos? ¡Por favor!--

Snape escuchaba atento mientras corregía ensayos de séptimo. Esbozó una sonrisa. Él pensaba igual. Ambos pensaban igual.

--Un completo inepto. No sé qué pensaba Dumbledore cuando lo contrató. Sí, se necesitaba alguien con urgencia, pero ¿él?--

--Pobre Harry... para mí fue mucho más que decepcionante cuando trató de repararle el brazo y ¡solo terminó sacándole los huesos!-

Hermione dejó el primer pergamino a un lado, y comenzó a revisar otro.

--Supongo que está pagando toda su incompetencia en San Mungo, ¿no?

--Si, seguro que sí.- Asumió-De todas formas, sé que no se impresionará, fui la única que respondió el cuestionario bien. Y no lo digo de presumida. La ilusa creía verdaderamente en el talento de su profesor.

--Claro que no me impresiona.- Murmuró Snape mientras leia un pergamino bastante sumido en él. Era inentendible. - ¡Diecisiete años y no saber escribir como la gente normal! Sígame contando sobre sus decepcionantes profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque tanto usted como yo, los hemos visto entrar y salir como quién viene a una consulta con el doctor.-

--Bueno, con Remus Lupin nos recuperamos bastante. Lástima que se tuvo que ir. Y cómo obviar las clases que tuvimos con usted ese año-- Snape levantó la cabeza. --Aunque se esmeraba en que todos se dieran cuenta de la naturaleza de Remus, bueno, al fin y al cabo de algo sirvió, ¿no?

--¿A qué se refiere?

--Por Fenrir Greyback, está con Lord Voldemort, ¿no?

--Ah, por supuesto.

Hermione acercó sus narices al pergamino para poder entender los garabatos que estaban presentes en el cuarto pergamino que revisaba

--Alastor Moody no estuvo mal. Bueno, Barty Crouch Jr. De algo nos sirvió que nos enseñara tanta Arte Oscura. Sobretodo a Harry.

--Sabía lo que hacía, y lo sabía muy bien

Hermione asintió y se dedicó a leer el último párrafo que quedaba. Colocó una calificacion de aceptable.

--¿Confía plenamente en lo que yo estoy evaluando?-- Inquirió segundos después.- ¿Confía en una alumna de sexto año?

--Confío en lo que usted, Hermione Granger, está haciendo. Aunque no lo crea, sé que usted es bastante quisquillosa en cuanto a correcciones

--¿Cómo lo sabe?

--Una vez me di el trabajo de revelar las correciones que habían en los ensayos de Potter y Weasley. Un poco más y se lo termina rehaciendo por completo-- Hermione rió.

--Más que nada redacción y ortografía-

--De cualquier forma, le consulté al Profesor Dumbledore acerca de solicitar su ayuda. –

--Oh, ¿enserio? Supongo que eso me debe dejar más tranquila.

--Por supuesto. Son trabajos prácticos que están destinados a arruinar las vidas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts-- Confesó.

Hermione se impresionó de la confesión, o por la confianza que había tomado para decirlo en presencia suya.

--Bueno, y háblenos de nuestra querida Profesora Umbridge.-- Musitó con mucha ironía, a la vez que tomaba otra ruma de ensayos, que esta vez correspondía a cuarto año.

--Bueno, sus clases no eran lo que podrían llamarse útiles. Sin tener que agitar la varita. Copiando textos de los libros tres veces para "mayor retención"

--Verdaderamente absurdo. Me imagino que Dolores se pondrá a explicar teorías cuando se defiende de magos oscuros. -Repuso sarcástico. Hermione soltó otra pequeña carcajada.

--Bueno a partir de eso, que decidimos tener clases de Defensa por nuestra cuenta.

--Ah, por supuesto. A manos de Potter, ¿no?

--Sí, era bastante bueno enseñando.

--Y era él el que sabía y enseñaba todas esas cosas, o ¿usted se encontraba a las espaldas?-- Snape sonó bastante lacónico.

--Harry sabía todas esas cosas. Aunque usted no lo quiera reconocer, Harry es un gran mago, no sabrá todas las cosas en la manera en que yo las sé, pero el hecho de que tantas desgracias han pasado en su vida, creo que lo hace fuerte. Harry es muy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Murmuró defeniéndolo – Él... me superó en el TIMO de Defensa- Confesó, a pesar de que no se lo hubiera contado a nadie.

--¿Alguien ha superado a la sabelotodo de Granger? No puedo creerlo-- Repuso irónico.-- ¿Y sabe usted en qué falló?

--No lo sé, pero la capacidad de Harry para las Artes Oscuras es innata y muy buena. Yo tengo la capacidad, pero a veces la memoria no ayuda mucho.

Severus asintió.

-Pero ¿supongo que usted debió dar su gran aporte en medio de ese grupo de ineptos, no?

-Sí, er... yo fui la de la idea

-Oh, me lo imaginé-- Interrumpió.

--Y bueno, yo era la que siempre colocaba el orden, que todo sea democrático. Además me ingeniaba las formas de mantenernos comunicados sin que Umbridge nos descubriera

--Muy digno de usted ya que ni squiera los otros alumnos se daban por enterado.

--¿Un galeón falso que informaba la fecha y hora de reunión calentándose es lo que podría esperarse?

--¿Un ga...?-- Inquirió y dejó de corregir un ensayo.-- Aún me pregunto cómo es que no quedó en Ravenclaw. El Sombrero Seleccionador sabe lo que hace, pero sus decisiones son bastane extrañas.

--Supongo que en estos seis años ya ha encontrado la razón

--Potter. ¡El destino! El Sombrero Seleccionador puso al mundo en las manos de Potter y las suyas, qué impresionante.

Contiuaron corrigiendo los pergaminos, hasta que Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada. Snape lo notó y levantó la cabeza.

--Señorita Granger, ¿qué ocurre? Se ve pálida

--No lo sé... debe ser el apetito, creo-- Contesó insegura, buscando alguna soulción rápida.

Snape miró en un reloj que estaba cerca de unos estantes.

--¡Pues claro! Señortia Granger, puede retirarse. No quiero que después me culpen de tenerla como muerta de hambre.

Hermione rió.

--Está bien, pero terminaré de corregir este pergamino y me voy

--Como quiera.

Minutos después Hermione colocó un "Supera las Espectativas" en el último pergamino, lo dejó junto a los otros y se los entregó a Severus.

--Bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda, Señorita Granger. Espero que ha futuro no le cause mayores inconveninetes en cuanto a su tiempo-

--Oh, no lo creo. Sin que suene presumido, lo que me sobra es tiempo--

--No lo pienso de ese modo, sino cómo es que le puede sobrar tiempo siendo usted, quien ha tomado todas las clases--

--Casi todas. Historia de la magia, astronomía, estudios muggles y adivinación no las he tomado este año.

--Oh bueno, supongo que ahí puede haber una explicación.

Hermione asintió y se levantó de su asiento.

--Buenas noches Profesor Snape.

--Buenas noches, Señorita Granger, vaya al Gran Salón ahora antes que la confundan con una nueva fantasma; está pálida-

La castaña sonrió y asintió, luego se dirigió hasta la puerta y abandonó el despacho de Snape satisfecha. Y esperaba que ello perdurara.


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿La defiende?

Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no subía capítulo. Se verdad lo siento, pero no me di cuenta cómo pasó el tiempo desde que subí el quinto xD. Ahora que la Mandy me lo recordó, más bien de manera indirecta me dio ánimos de subir.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de verdad me alegra leer sus reviews y sus aprobaciones de la historia. Hay muchísimos fics de Severus y Hermione, pero yo siemrpe trato de estar al margen de lo tradicional, si se puede :)

Gracias a todos, y nos vemos pronto!

* * *

**Capitulo VI: ****¿La defiende?**

Hermione entró al Gran Salón, y la totalidad de los presentes estaba cenando. Reconoció a sus amigos, se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Ron.

--Hermione, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?-- Masculló él

--Estaba en el despacho de Snape-- Hermione respondió con obviedad.

--¿Estuviste todo el tiempo ahí?-- Ahora fue el turno de hablar a Harry.

--Sí. Me pidió que lo ayudara en algunas cosas durante la semana. Hoy le ayudé a corregir unos pergaminos-- Musitó con más suavidad. A pesar de que tenía la autorización de Dumbledore para ello, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara.

--¡¿Te pidio que le ayudaras durante la semana?!, tradúceme eso, por favor.-- Repuso Ron

--Ya les dije, hoy corregí unos pergaminos que eran trabajos prácticos. Si será siempre lo mismo, eso no lo sé, pero quiere que sea por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana, dependiendo de lo que sea, y dependiendo de mí-

--¿Y tú aceptaste?

--¿Qué crees, Harry? Acaso Hermione le ha dicho que no a algún profesor. Además si se negaba, da por seguro que Snape haría de su vida un infierno lo que le queda en Hogwarts.

--No hables así, Ron.-- Reprimió Hermione, molesta-- Él me preguntó e incluso me volvió a preguntar si estaba segura--

--Entonces, si te volvió a preguntar, quiere decir que no te estaba presionando

--Y podrías haber dicho que no.

--Y yo le dije que sí porque quiero ayudarlo

--¿Pero...?-- Refutaron ambos amigos al unísono.

--Pero nada. Yo elegí ayudarle. Es un Profesor, además no hay que dejar pasar su momento de humanidad

En ese momento, Severus Snape entró en el Gran Salón.

--¿Momento de humanidad?-- Inquirió Harry, lacónico-- ¡En cualquier momento puede volverse murciélago y empezar a atacarte!

Snape ya estaba pasando cerca de sus puestos.

--No digan nada más, ¿está bien?. Yo elegí ayudarlo y fin del asunto.

--Bueno, si prefieres pasar el tiempo con él, ayudándole, que estar con nosotros...-- Ron parecía molesto, tal vez algo celoso.

--¿Es que no entienden?-- Murmuró Hermione a Ginny, que estaba muy próxima a ellos.-- ¡Cómo si estuviéramos todo el tiempo juntos! Ya empezaron sus prácticas de Quidditch; mientras ustedes están arriba de la escoba prácticando, yo estaré en las mazmorras ayudando a Snape. ¡Ni se va a notar! No son todos los días, son algunos días.

--Perdón, pero-- Masculló Ginny, entrometiéndose - ¿Por qué se molestan tanto? Es Snape, dudo mucho que sea capaz de hacerle algo, estando en el colegio, además... sin ofender pero él no es ningún encanto para que sea competencia para ti, Ron-

Hermione lanzó una risita.

--Si estamos hablando mal gusto, me pregunto dónde ubicas a Krum-- Inquirió Ron, con voz seca.

--Ron, basta ya. Ginny tiene razón, creo que llevaste esta discusión a otro lado, y no tiene sentido-- Interfirió Harry, un poco hartado.

--Gracias, Harry-- Hermione recordó una vez más porque nunca se peleaba con Harry, ya que siempre la lograba entender en situaciones difíciles. Desafortunadamente ése no era el caso de Ron.

Hermione terminó de cenar, y enseguida se levantó del asiento. Aún estaba molesta, por ello no quería pasar un segundo más al lado de Ron, quien se daba el lujo te tirarle furtivas miradas de enojo de vez en cuando. No quería enojarse con él, cuando ése día había sido uno de los mejores en el año. Además tenía que ayudarlo en un trabajo de Defensa, y quería hacerlo.

No iba a dejar que la amargura la invadiera. Todo había sido un mal entendido, las cosas se habían complicado por estupideces, y siempre por culpa de Ron, pero como siempre era lo mismo, dejaría que eso pasara, que no la afectara, pues a pesar de todo eso, lo quería de todas formas.

--Sus amigos se han disgustado con usted, ¿no es así?-- Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione estaba dando un paseo por uno de los corredores del primer piso antes de subir a su Sala Común. Se dio vuelta, para comprobar si era quien pensaba. Y lo era.

--¿Disculpe?

--Fui demasiado directo, lo sé, pero fue inevitable escuchar lo que sus amigos y usted estaban hablando-- Parecía un poco atolondrado al hablar, mas eso no importó en ese momento.

--Supongo que Ron era el más molesto en todo esto. Siempre es lo mismo.

--Fuera de los prejuicios que he tenido con ustedes tres, no me extraña que Weasley sea mucho más terco que Potter.

--Y desafortunadamente es así, pero yo creo que durante estos seis años ya me he acostumbrado y trato dejarlo pasar; además... con que Harry me entienda, eso ya mejora las cosas un poco.

--Supongo que sí, el hombre tiende apoyar a su mejor amigo antes que a su mejor amiga. ¡Primera cualidad que conozco de Potter!-- Hermione hizo caso omiso a ese comentario.

--¿Y a usted qué le trae por aquí?, si es que no suena demasiado entrometido de mi parte.

--Usted siempre queriendo saberlo todo, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió y luego asintió.

--Mi paseo de rutina luego de cenar, y aprovechaba para preguntar su situación, en una de esas sus amigos la hayan persuadido para cambiar de opinión.

--No, claro que no cambiaré de opinión...

--Y si tiene quejas, que se dirija a mí-- Interrumpió Severus

--Oh, él estaría encantado de tener que ir a su despacho con ese propósito-- Repuso irónica. De pronto, gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba el corredor, se pudo percibir una sombra al fondo de éste. Allí apareció Lavender Brown, caminando penosamente, con su habitual melancolía en el rostro, la cual se había estacionado esta mañana. A la primera que vio fue a Hermione. Trató de quemarla con los ojos, mas ella no se inmutó. Cambió de dirección, para ver con quién se encontraba hablando. Lavender estaba cien por ciento segura que sería con Ron, ya que el lugar estaba solitario y un poco oscuro. Tan así, que el atuendo de Severus pasaba desapercibido, ya que Lavender no se había percatado de su presencia, pues tenía a otra persona en mente.

--Vaya. Buenas noches Profesor Snape, no esperaba que usted fuera la compañía de esta quita novios.-- Murmuró mirando a su Profesor-- Y yo que pensaba que eras una pobre rechazada y tonta. Veo que me equivoqué-- ahora le hablaba a Hermione

--Cinco puntos a Gryffindor por levantar calumnias sobre una alumna en mi presencia-- Inquirió Severus fastidiado.

--Uy, ¡si ahora hasta el Profesor Snape la defiende!

--No tienes el derecho de tratarme así. Al que deberías reprocharle todo eso es a Ron, yo no fui la que cortó contigo, y tampoco la que anda tomando decisiones por él.-- Hermione ahora sí parecía molesta.

--¿Cómo te atreves...?

--Si me permiten, voy a dejar que sigan con sus infantiles discusiones por Weasley, las cuales me están afectando al estómago-- Snape musitó resentido.

--Oh, no se preocupe Profesor Snape, yo no tengo el menor interés en continuar con esto--

Lavender abrió la boca para refutar.

--Espero que tenga buena noche, Profesor Snape. Lo veré dentro de la semana.

--Así será, Señorita Granger. Buenas noches.--

Hermione dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, para así abandonarlo y dirigirse a la Sala Común.

--¿Y usted piensa quedarse toda la noche mirándome con cara de perro degollado? Si desea conseguir algo conmigo, le aseguro que no serán sino puntos en contra de su casa--

Lavender lo observó con incredulidad. Luego se fue caminando en la misma dirección que Hermione. Severus lo hizo en dirección opuesta.

Mientas subía las escaleras, Hermione tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. No quería pensar que estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero Severus Snape le había quitado puntos a Gryffindor porque Lavender la había insultado. Y eso era inmensamente extraño viniendo de él, pero tal vez no estaba tan extrañada como lo habría estado una o dos semanas atrás, cuando, según ella, él se portaba de manera normal. Trataba de hacerse la idea de que estaba actuando de esa manera porque algo de humanidad se había colado en su cuerpo. No había otra explicación. O no quería saberla.

Le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró detrás del retrato. Habían algunos alumnos repartidos entre los taburetes, sillones y los escritorios. Se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación a buscar algunos libros que había conseguido en la biblioteca en el almuerzo para hacer el trabajo de Defensa ese mismo día. Cuando bajó, encontró a Ginny y Dean sentados en un sillón frente a la chimenea. La colorina se levantó del sillón.

--Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

Ésta sonrió, y luego de dejar sus libros en uno de los escritorios respondió

--Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

--En la cena, cuando Harry, Ron y tú estaban discutiendo.

--¿Qué hay con eso?

--Nada, sólo que Ron se colocó celoso-- Respondió Ginny fingiendo restarle importancia.

--¿Y? Ron tiene celos de cualquier cosa que yo haga-- Eso era completamente cierto, así que no había porqué colocar en duda eso.

--Eso lo sé, Hermione, como también sé que en esta oportunidad tenía motivos concretos.

--Motivos-- Repitió-- ¿Snape es un motivo, acaso?

Ginny dio un suspiro, luego miró al suelo y respondió:

--Sí

--¡No, claro que no! Si Ron se pone celoso por cualquier chico, más encima de Snape, ese no es mi problema. No voy a estar diciéndole todo el tiempo que tenga confianza en sí mismo-- Inquirió tratando de no alterarse demasiado. Que Ginny estuviera relativamente preocupada por la actitud de su hermano no era común-- ¡No voy a arreglar sus problemas de autoestima en un agitar de varita!

La Sala Común estaba comenzando a llenarse de alumnos que ya había terminado su cena, entre el grupo se encontraban Harry y Ron.

--¿Qué pasa?

Hermione y Ginny, a pesar que no estaban discutiendo, se encontraban bastante tensas, y eso llamó la atención en sus amigos.

--¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Es como si Ron escogiera cualquier situación para desconfiar?

--¡Pues claro!-- A Hermione no le importó que él lo estuviera presenciado, era mejor que lo escuchara ahora, a que lo escuchara en una mala situación o en otra típica discusión entre ellos.- Recién hoy terminó con Lavender, y conmigo, porque ayudé a Snape, ¡se molesta!

El que debería estar molesto aquí es Harry, y él no lo está, porque sabe que es mi problema lo que hago, además que confía muy bien en ello.

"Claro, como a Harry no le gustas tú, por supuesto que no se va a molestar por eso" pensaba Ron en un intento de tranquilizarse y sólo limitarse a escuchar la conversación que su hermana y Hermione compartían. No dejaría que la rabia se apoderara de él una vez más.

--Ginny, Hermione, ¿Qué está pasando?-- Inquirió Harry.

--Nada grave, sólo estoy conversando con Ginny que la inseguridad de su hermano es tal que con cualquier cosa que yo haga es un motivo para que se enoje y quiera controlarme como si fuera de su pertenencia-- su mirada se tornaba dura sin poder evitarlo – Ya te pareces a Levender-- Sin contenerse le dirigió la mirada a Ron, quien aún se debatía con su orgullo para no mencionar palabra.

--Pero sólo eso. Ginny no tienes de qué preocuparte, Snape no tiene porqué aparecer en una conversación así, a menos que empiece él a hacerse el insufrible-- Y se acercó a Ginny-- en otro momento continuaremos con esta conversación, ¿esta bien?-- Y le sonrió para darle a conocer que ello no había pasado a mayores. Sí, se había molestado con la situación, pero no con ella.

Ginny asintió.

--Sí, después te lo contaré todo...- Fingió la colorina, mientras se alejaba de sus amigos y se dirigía para tomar lugar junto a Dean Thomas, quien aún conservaba su puesto en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

--¿Aún nos vas a ayudar con el trabajo de Snape?-- Murmur Ron en un hilo de voz. "¡Oh, claro! Continuemos con Snape"

--Por supuesto-- Respondió asintiendo.

--Bien--

Harry y Ron se miraron y se dirigieron a su cuarto en busca de sus libros y unos trozos de pergamino avanzados prematuramente en la hora libre que tuvieron antes de Transfiguración, además de sus frasco de tinta y la pluma. Hermione tomó lugar en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir en el trozo de papel. Ya en clases había visualizado cómo haría su trabajo. A su lado se sentaron Harry y Ron y le mostraron lo que llevaban.

--Sí, está bien, claro que tú, Ron, deberías ser un poco más claro con explicar Imperius.

--Redacción otra vez, ¿no?

Hermione asintió, y ya que Harry no estaba tan mal en lo que llevaba de su trabajo, continuó con el suyo.

--¡Ja! Andabas a escondidas con Snape y ahora te encuentro de lo mejor con Ron, ¿no es mucha la sinvergüenzura?-- Lavender estaba a espaldas de ellos, con una actitud que irradiaba ira.

--¿De qué habla?-- Murmuró Ron sin entender.

--Hablo que Hermione después de la cena estaba con Snape en un corredor del primer piso ¡A oscuras!

--Sí, como dice ella-- Admitió Hermione- Después de la cena salí tan molesta que decidí dar un paseo antes de subir aquí, y me encontré con él. Me preguntó si con la discusión había cambiado de opinión.

Si Hermione quería que las cosas no empeoraran una vez más, debía ser muy sincera con Harry y, principalmente, Ron.

--¿Nos escuchó? Ese murciélago grasiento tiene buen odio, ¿eh?-- Expresó Ron entre aires de molestia, para luego soltar una risita.

--¿¡Qué!?, ¡y más encima te ries!, te ríes del hecho que, mientras tú estabas molesto en el Gran Salón cenando, Hermione, tu noviecita, estaba feliz de la vida conqueteándole a Snape.

--¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! Primero que todo, escúchame bien Lavender, yo no soy la noviecita de nadie, y segundo, ¡yo no le estaba coqueteando a Snape!-- Hermione estaba comenzando a salir fuera de sí-- Ahora, si eso era lo que tú querías que sucediera para tener la excusa perfecta para molestar a Ron, y que él tenga compasión de ti, temo que tus planes han fallado

--¿Cómo de atreves..?

Harry, que no había querido hacerse parte de la conversación, sólo miraba, pero en ese instante soltó una carcajada, ya que tal actitud que tomaba Lavender le parecían de señoras amargadas, o un caso muy contrario, a la Señora Weasley.

--¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Lavender?, ¿piensas que hablando mal de Hermione vas a conseguir algo?, ¡inventando! ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos y nos dejas en paz?

Lavender salió de la Sala Común enfrruñada, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

--¿Estabas con Snape después de la cena?-- Murmuró Harry, cuando ya Lavender se había alejado de ellos.

--Sí, me lo encontré en sus "paseos rutinarios luego de la cena", como me dijo él, y ahí aprovechó de preguntarme sobre lo de la discusión, ya escuchaste.

–Pero...

--Y no, Ron, no le estaba coqueteando. Y Lavender lo sabe muy bien porque mientras estábamos conversando apareció ella.

--Como sea. Continuemos-- Murmuró el colorín, y se acomodaron en sus sillas para continuar con la tarea de Snape. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, ya que el Ensayo era bastante largo y bien minucioso. Hermione fue la primera en terminar, y conservó su puesto para avanzar en Aritmancia, por si Harry y Ron necesitaban de su ayuda. Cuando éstos ya terminaron, se levantaron de los escritorios y cada uno se dirigió a su lado de la torre, no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente. Hermione subió las escaleras, y al llegar al pasillo, escuchó a Ginny que la llamaba desde su cuarto.

--¿Quieres hablar ahora? Ginny, no es por evadirlo, pero estoy muy cansada...

--No, no quiero hablarlo, sé que ya es muy tarde. Mañana sí o sí lo haremos, pero sólo quiero decirte que debes tener cuidado. Sea lo que esté pasando con Snape, debes cuidarte de Lavender, porque escenas como las de hoy, se van a repetir.

--¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso estás experta en Adivinación?

--Claro que no, no son predicciones. La escuché conversando no tan disimuladamente con Parvati. "No descansaré hasta que Ron vuelva a mí, hasta que se separe de esa maldita come-libros", como dijo textualmente.

--Bueno, en ese caso me tendré que cuidar de sus polémicas, porque las cosas que haga con Snape, los chicos lo van a saber. Total no es nada fuera de lo común. Claro está, hasta que Lavender desee agregar falsos detalles.

--Exacto, supongo que ese es el punto.

--Gracias de todas maneras, Ginny.

--No te preocupes. Sabes que no me gusta que pelees con mi hermano, más encima por culpa de ella.

Hermione le sonrió.

--Mañana, después después de Pociones, a la quinta hora, estoy libre. Me parece mucho que tú también, ¿no?

--Sí, por supuesto.

--Entonces vas a desprenderte un poco de Dean, y vamos a tener nuestra conversación pendiente, porque no eres la única que desea saber cosas.

Ginny la miró sin entender.

--Has hecho todo lo que te aconsejé, y me parece genial, pero, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que funcionó?

--¿Umh...?

--No te hagas la tonta, Ginevra Weasley. Sabes muy bien de qué hablo de Harry.-- Hermione le guiñó el ojo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice. La dejó en el umbral de la puerta, para dirigirse a la suya, y así entrar a su cuarto.


	8. Capítulo 7: La cruda verdad

Hola en todos los idiomas! He llegado con capítulo nuevo, aunque les confieso que estaba listo hace dos semanas, más o menos, esperé a tener listo al menos la mitad del siguiente xD. No sé si este será relleno, un poco más de lo mismo, recordando y asumiendo :D

Muchísimas gracias a todas(os?) lo que leen, les agradezco su apoyo, los espero en reviews que es me mayor recompensa!

**Capítulo VII:**** "**_**La cruda verdad."**_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione tenía dos horas de Herbología, así que junto con sus amigos se dirigió al invernadero, y tomaron el mismo lugar de ayer por la tarde. Ron estaba de muy buen humor, y de vez en cuanto trataba de propiciarle halagos, remediándose por lo de anoche.

--No es necesario que te comportes tan caballerosamente, Ron.

Ron se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. La Profesora Sprout entró en el invernadero.

-Muy bien muchachos, continúen con lo de la clase de ayer. Tomaré evaluación de su procedimiento. ¿Qué esperan? ¡A trabajar, la mañana se nos hará corta!

Pasaron el resto de su case de Herbología asegurándose de realizar plantaciones y replantaciones de la manera adecuada, ya que tenía que ser en un momento determinado, con limitado tiempo para terminar el proceso, no dejar las plantas mucho tiempo al ambiente.

Al terminar, esperó a que Harry y Ron terminaran. Juntos se encaminaron a la Sala Común. Fue a su cuarto a cambiar sus libros y guardar sus elementos de Pociones. Luego salió y bajó, a la espera de sus amigos, que no debían tardar mucho. Minutos después aparecieron en el hueco de las escaleras, se perdieron en el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigieron a las mazmorras a paso normal

--¿Aún no piensas cambiar ese estúpido libro, Harry?

--No. Y sabes que no es para ser el alumno más brillante y creerme el cuento. Me está ayudando con Slughorn.

--¿Te está ayudando? ¿Y de qué forma? ¿Lo estás envenenando, acaso?

--No, claro que no. Sólo que encuentra que me parezco demasiado a mi madre en ese aspecto, en el saber elaborar las pociones tan bien y todo eso, aunque no es tan así.

--Ah, claro. Sólo espero que un día no termines peleando con alguna bestia por estar haciéndole caso a un libro de quizás sabe de quién.

-- Oh sí, Hermione. ¿Voldemort me está buscando mediante un estúpido libro, como le llamas tú?

-- ¿Y por qué tendría que ser precisamente Voldemort?, los Mortífagos en su momento de colegio eran unos de los mejores alumnos, dominaban las Artes oscuras a la perfección, sí, pero bien sabes que Lestrange y los Carrow estaban en el Club de las Eminencias.

Harry calló, encontrándole razón a Hermione, pero a pesar de ello, no dejaría su libro. Tenía que conseguir la memoria de Slughorn.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, que tenía algunos alumnos de Slytherin ubicados en los primeros puestos. Entre los que destacaban juntos, estaban Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabini. Éstos le dirigieron una mirada al trío, y al darse cuenta que Malfoy observaba a Hermione, ésta bajó la cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado hace algunas noches.

Llegaron los restantes alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cuando el Profesor Slughorn entró en el salón.

--Muy buenos días muchachos, espero que hoy estén con toda la energía para poder evaluarlos. ¡Toda su energía si lo quieren conseguir!—Hermione lucía expectante, esperando que en cualquier segundo, Slughorn diera las instrucciones para comenzar.

-- Váyanse a la página número cincuenta y siete, encontrarán las indicaciones para elaborar la Poción Revitalizante. ¡Vamos, comiencen!

Hermione abrió su libro en busca de la página indicada. Leyó los ingredientes y comenzó su recolección en su bolso. Echó algunos de ellos en el caldero y comenzó su elaboración. Le fue agregando los determinados ingredientes a medida que el libro lo indicaba. Veía como Harry hacía algunas diferencias en sus preparaciones, las cuales sacaba del libro del famoso Príncipe Mestizo. Cómo lo odiaba a veces.

Faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para que la clase terminara, y Hermione creyó que su poción ya estaba terminada. Slughorn se percató de ello y se dirigió al puesto, el cual compartía con Harry, Ron y Ernie Macmillan. El profesor observó su poción, tomó un tubo de vidrio y depositó un poco en él.

--Espléndido, Señorita Granger. Brillante trabajo. Sin lugar a dudas tiene un Extraordinario.

Hermione le sonrió, aliviada. Quería que evaluara su trabajo antes que el de Harry, el cual sería, por supuesto, mucho mejor que el de él "o el trabajo del Príncipe Mestizo"

--¿Profesor Slughron?—Llamó Hermione

--Dígame, ¿señorita Granger?

--Er… ¿Usted dejaría retirarme ya que he terminado? Lo que pasa es que necesito hacer algo—Cualquiera pensaría que estaba evitando el elogio que Slughron le propiciaría a Harry, pero quería irse porque estaba un poco nerviosa con la conversación de Ginny. Además que los vapores estaban devolviéndole dolores de cabeza.

--Por supuesto que sí, puede retirarse.

--Muchas gracias, profesor.

--No hay de qué, y ¡muy buen trabajo!

--Nos vemos después—Murmuró Hermione tratando de evadir las miradas que Ron y Harry le dedicaban. No sabía que "era lo que tenía que hacer", pero Ron pensó enseguida que podía ser algo con Snape. Hermione salió del salón.

--¿Qué te pasa? No estarás dudando de Hermione de nuevo.

--Pero qué es lo que tiene que hacer tan misteriosamente.

--Ron, deja de ser tan controlador, de verdad te pareces a Lavender—Murmuró Harry sin dejar de revolver su caldero. Ron se alarmó.

-- Hermione no fue con Snape

--¿Qué? ¿cómo lo sabes? –Muy por encima de que Harry entendiera que estaba más preocupado por Snape que por Hermione, Ron respondió curioso.

--¿No escuchaste anoche?, Ginny le dijo a Hermione que le iba a contar algo, no sé qué—Respondió algo nervioso.

-- Ah, verdad.

Y siguió revolviendo el caldero, observando su poción, que no estaba tan desastrosa como las anteriores.

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y en su cuarto dejó su mochila. Se tiró en la cama, tratando de reponerse del dolor de cabeza, no quería que pasara a un mareo.

Hace tiempo que quería hablar con Ginny respecto a Harry. Le había aconsejado que estuviera con otros chicos, no para olvidar a Harry, sino para atraerlo, y había funcionado. Ya era la ocasión perfecta para que pusiera fin a las estúpidas discusiones diarias con Dean; que terminara con él, además. Hermione había notado hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde el verano, o un poco más, inicio de clases, ya estando con Dean, que Harry no veía a Ginny como la hermana de Ron. Lo sorprendió en ocasiones observar muy tensamente a Ron, como si estuviera analizando cómo reaccionaría si quisiera salir con su hermana. Hermione estaba segura que mientras Ron estuviera más preocupado de no tener problemas con ella, estaría contento que su hermana estuviera con Harry, ya que prefería mil veces que estuviera con él, su mejor amigo, alguien a quien puede controlar o tener cerca, un pensamiento cien por ciento de Ron, y bastante justo además.

Cuando Hermione sintió pasos en las escaleras, se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio como algunas chicas de quinto año entraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Bajó las escaleras, y al llegar abajo, vio entrar a Ginny con su libro de Encantamientos y otras cosas.

--¡Hola Ginny! ¿Cómo estás?

--Igual que tú- Respondió con diversión.

Hermione le miró incrédula.

--Muerta de sueño, tuve clases con Flitwick.

--¿Y por qué dices que estoy igual que tú?

--No quiero invocar un espejo pero tienes una cara algo somnolienta.

--Ah, eso. Es que estuve descansando un momento. Me duele la cabeza

--¿Me esperas un momento? Voy a dejar mis cosas y luego conversamos.-- Ginny subió las escaleras inmediatamente después que Hermione asintiera.

Cuando Ginny volvió, decidieron salir de la Sala Común en caso de que alguien pudiera escuchar cualquier mínimo de detalles. Principalmente no arriesgarse a que Lavender pudiera descubrirlas. Iban bajando las escaleras, y a lo lejos divisaron Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville y Dean, y una cabellera dorada que perseguía a Ron.

--Arrastrándose

--Nuevamente

Ambas rieron.

-Cualquiera diría que somos las nuevas Gemelas Weasley.

--Hola chicos.

--Hermione, Ginny, ¿a dónde van?-- Inquirió Ron mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Lavender.

--Hola Ginny-- Repuso Harry.

--Hola Harry.-- Y le sonrió. - Dean, voy a estar con Hermione--

--¿Y qué van a hacer?

--Si no reconociera tu voz, te aseguro que pensaría que Lavender es la que ha dicho eso- Murmuró Hermione, sin intenciones de armar pleito alguno, sólo para molestar a la chica que aún se encontraba detrás de Ron.

--¿Qué crees que van a hacer, Won-Won? ¡Obvio que van a ir a algún lugar solitario para que Hermione le cuente con lujo de detalles acerca de su romance con Snape!

--Si, por supuesto, Lavender. Al parecer las clases de Adivinación están dando frutos en ti

--¿Disculpa?

--Brillantemente has adivinado que quiero ir a algún lugar solitario con Ginny para conversar, aunque el final está un poco erróneo.

--Vamos a hablar de mí-- Murmuró Ginny, e inevitablemente le dirigió una mirada a Dean, quien le devolvió confuso.

--Dejémoslas, Ron.-- Murmuró Harry, quien hace un momento atrás había esbozado una inevitable sonrisa al mirar a Dean.

--Sí, como sea. Nos vemos después.

Los chicos continuaron subiendo las escaleras, mientas las chicas tomaron rumbo contrario.

--¿Cómo te atreves, Ginny? ¿Cómo te atreves?-- Hermione le musitó segundos después. Ambas soltaron carcajadas.

--¿Cómo te atreves, come-libros?

--¿No seré demasiado patética? ¿Won-Won, qué opinas tú?

--Opino que... no lo sé, tengo hambre.-- Ginny se acarició el estómago.

--Somos malas personas.

--Piensa que no lo somos, a lo mucho podría tener remordimiento de burlarme un poco de mi hermano, pero de la vieja chica ¡jamás!-

--Vieja chica, ¡es como si habláramos de Lavender y Umbridge!

--¡Hermione! ¿Umbridge? ¿No será mucha comparación? Que conste que no fui yo.

--¡Dejen de besuquearse por los corredores! El castillo es lo suficientemente grande para que lo puedan hacer en algún lugar menos público- Exclamó una voz bastante irritada. – Diez puntos menos Hufflepuff, ¡y la próxima vez que los vea lo triplicaré!

--Adivina quién es-- Musitó Ginny tratando de contener la risa. Si le veía riendo, le quitarían puntos a Gryffindor también.

--¡Fuera de aquí! ¿No tienen que ir a clases?

Dos alumnos de Hufflepuff doblaron en la esquina, topándose con Hermione y Ginny. La chica, de sexto año, pelo negro y liso, apareció sonrojada; mientras que el chico, de séptimo, era alto y corpulento, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Ambas amigas doblaron cautelosamente, ya que Snape todavía podría estar ahí entre rabietas y esperando la siempre insoportable presencia de Filch. Vieron a Snape y se miraron un segundo, luego hacia adelante, para caminar a paso decidido. Snape se percató de su presencia y las observó. Hermione no estaba segura qué haría él en presencia de Ginny, si la trataría igual que a cualquiera, o la saludaría "cordialmente". Se podía esperar cualquier cosa, estando él recientemente en una situación de enojo.

--Buenos días señorita Granger- Murmuró aún con molestia en su hablar – señorita Weasley.

--Buenos días, Profesor- Contestaron ambas casi al unísono.

--¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

--Eh... vamos a conversar- Respondió Hermione sin rodeos.

--Tenemos una hora libre.-- Agregó Ginny sintiendo que la respuesta de Hermione no sería suficiente.

--Por supuesto.-- acotó- Debo irme, con su permiso- Agregó suavemente, y siguió por el largo corredor. Hermione y Ginny se voltearon a verlo caminar, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Acto seguido, ellas continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a las afueras del castillo, que estaba completamente vacío. El día estaba despejado, aunque corría un viento fresco.

--Supongo que con decir "vamos a conversar" para él sería más que suficiente, ¿no?

--¿A qué te refieres, Ginny?

--Oh, ¡encontré la manera perfecta de comenzar el tema! Snape. Le dijiste que iríamos a conversar y él se quedó tranquilo. Que yo le haya dicho que teníamos hora libre estaba demás.

--¿Y?

--¡¿Y?! Vamos, sincérate, Hermione. ¿Hay algo con Snape sí o no?

--¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?

--Se me ocurre ya que, tanto tú como yo vimos lo abrumado que estaba, y no nos dijo ni una sola palabra hiriente. No te dijo "¡Vaya! y la biblioteca andante ha abandonado su puesto", qué sé yo.-- Ginny trataba de darse a entender lo mejor que podía.

--Eso es algo que me gustaría poder responderte, de verdad Ginny. Pero ni yo me lo explico—La castaña se veía perdida.

--Entonces, partamos por el principio, es lo más normal.

Hermione hizo una pausa.

--Creo que todo comenzó el día en que abandoné la enfermería. No. Desde antes que pasaban cosas extrañas.

--¿Como qué? No me digas que te fue a ver a la enfermería.

--¡Claro que no! Yo... creo que soñé con él-- Hermione bajó la cabeza.

--¿Soñaste con él?

--Sí, soñé que me estaba observando desde la puerta de la enfermería.

--¿Y tú a eso le llamas un sueño? Obvio que no lo es. ¡Lo más probable es que él ESTABA observándote.

--Ginny, por favor...

--Nada de Ginny por favor. Ya me encontrarás razón.-- Ginny se cruzó de brazos – Entonces, qué pasó el día en que saliste de la enfermería.

--Bueno... lo fui a ver a su despacho, y al "bromearme" que me iba a desaprobar, me desmayé. Me desmayé por mi golpe en la cabeza, claro.

--¿Cómo es eso que te bromeó?

--Le pregunté qué iba a hacer con mi evaluación. Él me dijo que mi peor pesadilla se haría realidad. Luego me desmayé, y ya cuando me desperté me dijo como riéndose, o burlándose de mí, que no me iba a reprobar

--Eso si es extraño, porque él buscaría el mínimo pretexto para hacerlo.

--Claro, ¿crees que no me lo he preguntado todo este tiempo?-- luego Hermione titubeó, ya que si continuaba contando todo tal como fue, revelaría el altercado con Malfoy.

--¿Qué pasa?

--Nada. Sólo que... luego que me fui del despacho de Snape, me encontré con Malfoy

--Y te hizo algo.-- Afirmó Ginny

--¿Cómo lo sabes?

--No es necesario que tengas que decirlo. Con tener las palabras claves _Malfoy, Hermione, mazmorras, sola, y convaleciente_, se puede crear una escena.-- Hermione sonrió meneando la cabeza

--El asunto es que Snape nos escuchó, Malfoy se fue y... como yo no quería moverme de allí, ya que estaba muy asustada, me dijo que me quedara en su despacho. Me ayudó a levantarme, y ya en su despacho me quedé un buen rato. No hablamos, por supuesto. Cuando me fui, me dijo que me mejore, que me cuide, algo así, no recuerdo muy bien.

--Ah claro, muy normal de Snape-- Murmuró socarrona.

--Después lo que tú ya sabes, lo de Harry, él, etc.

--Ah, que tenía una foto de su madre.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

--Ayer, Ron terminó con Lavender, y Snape al parecer se dio cuenta.

--¿Se dio cuenta? Y qué le importan a él las relaciones amorosas. Ah claro, como estabas involucrada tú, se colocó celoso.

--¡Ginny!

--Déjame adivinar, se portó de manera normal contigo-- Hermione negó – Se estaba desquitando contigo. – Negó de nuevo.

--No tan así. No estaba odioso como todos los días. Luego a la salida, Lavender discutió con Ron afuera del aula, y él salió y nos retó. Lo noté dolido, aunque no sabía por qué.

--Ahora lo sabes, y si no lo has procesado muy bien, lo haré yo. ¿Por qué lo notaste dolido? Porque estaba celoso, y ¿por qué estaba celoso? Porque le gustas.

--¡Claro que no, Ginevra! Como por un par si cosas puedes sacar esa conclusión.

--Te conozco muy bien, y no hay que ser como tú, si ofenderte, para darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Si no lo habías notado era por el simple hecho de que no quieres abrir los ojos, no quieres darte cuenta de la situación.

--Sí, claro, claro—Acotó Hermione con un poco de arrogancia.

--Mira, no es necesario que sigas contándome toda la historia con Snape, porque te aseguro que yo puedo continuarla, y daré los detalles que tú no quieres escuchar: Snape estaba tan, pero tan molesto, que no encontró mejor solución que pedirte que por las tardes lo ayudes. A lo mejor fue bastante simpático, o simplemente no fue odioso, no lo sé, pero desde ese entonces que se dio cuenta que no podía comportarse insoportable contigo. A la cena, peleaste con Ron porque estaba celoso.

--¡Já!, ¡dime que él también se dio cuenta que a Snape, como dices tú, le gusto!

--No sé si lo sabe con certeza, pero presiente que no es algo normal. No llegas irritada por cualquier cosa que él te haya dicho-- Hizo una pausa-- Después de la cena, "te lo topaste", pero intuyo que él te buscó.

--Ginny, suficiente

--Estaban conversando tranquilamente, es decir, se estaba comportando amablemente, cuando llegó Lavender. Tal vez el que estaba coqueteando allí, no eras tú, sino él.

Hermione rio

--¿Snape coqueteando? Ay Ginny, eres experta en libretos, deberías trabajar en el mundo muggle haciendo películas.

-- Si no te lo puedes imaginar, no es mi problema. Pero te aseguro que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, no es invento ni nada. Tal vez el tiempo me dé la razón, pero de verdad, Hermione, yo sé que le gustas.

--Es que trato de entenderte, pero no estamos hablando de un simple alumno de séptimo año, ¡es un profesor! ¡Es imposible que eso pueda suceder!

--¿Por qué imposible? Es humano.

--Ginny, de verdad no te importa que le guste a Snape, ¡a Snape!

--No. Tú le gustas a él, y con eso no se puede hacer nada. Que él te guste, o empiece a gustar, es otro tema.

--Tema que no existe, ni existirá

--¿Segura?

--¿Segura qué? ¿Segura que no me gusta? Vamos, Ginny, obvio que no. Tú sabes perfectamente que me gusta tu hermano, y si estoy hablando esto contigo es porque necesitaba que lo supiera alguien y que me ayudara con Ron.

--En ese caso, lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas haciendo lo que tienes pensado. Decirle todo lo que pase con Snape a Ron, porque Lavender no va a demorar ni un segundo en contárselo a él y a todo el colegio, y puedo decir con seguridad que no serán simples mentiras, sólo un poco de verdad distorsionada.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, un poco confundida.

--Por ahora no te preocupes de nada. Si llegara a suceder algo, no dudes en contármelo. Si necesitas desahogarte en cuanto a lo que pase con Snape, aquí me tienes y me tendrás siempre.

Hermione le sonrió y la abrazó. Con lo conversado se había sentido un poco frágil y desprotegida. No se había preparado lo suficiente para reconocer lo que por tanto tiempo había querido negar. "Tanto tiempo" sonaban como meses, pero aquello habían sido dos días. No quería imaginar que ya en tres días más se podría estar enamorando de su profesor.

--Ya que me has dejado sin aliento, por culpa del "enamoramiento" de Snape, ahora yo te dejaré sin aliento con el enamoramiento de Harry.

--Oh, claro. – Se separó de Hermione-- Con qué arma vienes a atacarme.

--Mira, yo no soy la controladora de tu vida ni mucho menos, pero Harry está esperando a que cortes definitivamente con Dean. Y lo deberías hacer ya.

--Duh, no tienes que decirlo, hace bastante tiempo que estaba tratando de evadir el tema por no estar tan segura de lo que pasaba con Harry. Pero definitivamente ya no da para más. Después de la conversación de anoche, discutimos un poco, y ya en la mañana las cosas empeoraron.

--Vio la muerte cuando le dijiste que íbamos a conversar sobre ti, ¿no?

--Por supuesto, él ya se debe haber percatado que yo a no puedo soportarlo más. Lo paso excelente con él. Es un buen chico, y lo quiero... pero no puedo seguir sufriendo por las discusiones de todos los días y que para mí ya no están valiendo la pena.

--Sé que no es justo para ti, Ginny, pero esas cosas te han acercado a Harry. Te ve tan... triste, desprotegida, que yo creo que aumenta cualquier nivel de amor que haya experimentado.

--O sea, todo ha resultado como tú lo pensaste.

--O sea, yo te aconsejé que salgas con otros chicos para que le atraigas a Harry, para que sepa que existes y que no eras la simple hermana de Ron, pero ¡lo volviste loco!-- Hermione se veía excitada.

--Vamos, no exageres, tal vez yo también exageré un poco con lo de Snape.

--Me da igual si exageraste o no con lo de Snape, pero te estoy diciendo, con seguridad, que a Harry le gustas mucho. Tú obviamente no te das cuenta cómo te mira, pero yo sí, y si no ha pasado nada es porque aún hay dos obstáculos en el camino, obstáculos, que aunque él sienta algo muy fuerte por ti, no los pasará a llevar así como así. Dean y Ron. No sería tan desleal para quitarle la novia a alguien, ni menos estar de novia con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo no sin antes saber lo que opina.

--Oh, claro. Siempre pensando en lo que mi querido hermano podría pensar y lo que podría pasar.

--Pero no te preocupes mucho por eso, Ginny, es algo solucionable. Mientras tú haces lo que debes hacer, no por plan maquiavélico ni nada, lo que quiere decir terminar con Dean; yo me encargaré de tu hermano, de abrirle un poco los ojos y convencerlo de que la mejor opción es Harry, y te contaré mi excusa, aunque sea muy directa: Nadie mejor que Harry, tu mejor amigo, para estar con tu hermana.

--Claro, va a tomar a Harry como mi guardia, no como el chico con el que estoy saliendo.

--No lo creo, pero aún así va a estar tranquilo, y si no entiende a la primera, me encargaré de que ello resulte hasta el final.

--Eso espero, Hermione. Ojalá resulte.

--Resultará, te lo prometo.

Ginny le sonrió. Luego, Hermione miró su reloj, y acordaron que sería preciso irse a la Sala Común, ya que en un par de minutos tocaría la campana para el cambio de hora, por lo menos Hermione, para entrar a las clases de Runas Antiguas.


	9. Capítulo 8: Evitando

Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Amanda, por los dieciséis años que está cumpliendo hoy 3 de noviembre.

Sé que no mereces algo tan malo y algo tan equivalente a la palabra **relleno**, pero es lo único que puedo darte hoy. Prometo recompensarte ante cualquier decepción… ten por seguro que cuando encuentre que un capítulo sea digno de mi aprobación o conformidad, antes que te pongas a leerlo, estarás leyendo una nueva dedicación.

Muchísimas felicidades y gracias por seguirme :D Ha sido un gusto el conocerte en este tiempo.

A todos los lectores… tengan paciencia, como siempre, en algún Momento de nuestras vidas la monotonía acaba… aquí pasará lo mismo, pero aclaro que en el capítulo VIII, no.

**Capítulo VIII:**_**"Evitando."**_

Cuando Hermione y Ginny volvieron a la Sala Común, Harry, Neville y Seamus se encontraban en los taburetes pasando el tiempo. Ron estaba en un sofá con Lavender, tratando evadirla y hacerle entender de cualquier forma que no quería estar con ella. Hemione los vio, y en su interior rió. Al mirar a Ginny, supo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Ron al verlas, se levantó un tanto alarmado, esperando que Hermione no se molestara por la situación. Ésta se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente en busca de su libro de Runas y algunos útiles.

--Hermione yo…

--¿Qué pasa Ron?-- Murmuró dulcemente, al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

--¿Estás molesta?

--¿Molesta? ¿Y de qué?

--¿No estás molesta porque he vuelto con Won-Won, Hermione?

--¿Cómo crees? ¿Cómo crees que me voy a molestar por los dulces sueños que tienes por las noches?-- Ron, Ginny, quien había conservado lugar al lado de su hermano, y ella rieron. Lavender estaba molesta.

--¿Cómo te atreves?-- Murmuraron Lavender, Ginny y Hermione al unísono, aunque las dos últimas en tono agudo y fingido. Lavender se dio cuenta de eso, y subió las escaleras encolerizada.

--¿Y eso qué fue?

--Una burla, obvio.

--¿No te habías dado cuenta que cada vez que Lavender está enojada dice "como te atreves", principalmente cuando la contradicen, o cuando no tiene la razón.

--Eh, no, Hermione, no estoy pendiente de eso.

--Ah, por supuesto, y nosotras quedamos como fijadas-- Ginny soltó una risita.

--¿Son mujeres, no?—Dijo Ron entre risas.

--El estereotipo femenino. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo Runas Antiguas.

--Nos vemos al almuerzo.

--Adiós Ron, adiós Ginny.

Ambos hermanos hicieron un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Luego Hermione desapareció en el retrato de la Dama Gorda y fue a sus clases de Runas unos pisos más abajo.

* * *

"Iban a conversar" se repetía una vez más, aunque se obligaba no pensar en algo tan absurdo como eso. "Me estoy volviendo tan perseguido que me imagino que van a hablar de mí"

--Silencio. En cinco minutos más le pediré a cada uno que me explique cuál fue la desastrosa insuficiencia de su trabajo. Aunque sea responsabilidad de ustedes hacerlo bien, algo deben aprender, ¿no?—Murmuró a alumnos de séptimo año de forma aburrida y hartada.

"Perseguido—repitió—si me estoy volviendo igual que Potter padre"

--No entiendo por qué me ignora, si sabe que muere por mí. Sólo que finge estar enamorada de ese cabeza color calabaza—Murmuraba una voz un tanto despacio, aunque lo suficientemente perceptible a los oídos de Snape.—se supone que es la más inteligent…

--Mclaggen. Mi hora de clases no es utilizada para andar presumiendo sus babosas pretendientes. Si lo escucho hablar una vez más, sea lo que sea, voy a hacer que repela a cualquier chica que se le cruce, ¿entendió?

Cormac asintió un tanto intimidado, agachó la cabeza en su libro, y siguió preparando algunos borradores en compañía de su trabajo recientemente entregado.

"Malditos Gryffindors, si fuera de Ravenclaw, al menos sería un poco más soportable la lista de pretendientes" Snape seguía escribiendo garabatos en un pergamino, mientras se hablaba a sí mismo. "¡Lista de pretendientes! Lo que me faltaba, resulta que estoy esperando como idiota en la misma fila que Weasley y Mclaggen. Esperando con Gryffindors y luchando contra ellos. Me siento patético. No sé quién de los tres es peor. McLaggen un maldito arrogante presumido que me recuerda a Potter, Weasley un pobre inseguro de sí mismo dependiente de cualquier cosa, menos su vida. Y yo, yo si mi pusiera a enumerar mis patéticos puntos en contra, no terminaría nunca."

--Mclaggen, usted va a ser el primero en tener la oportunidad de zafarse de su hermosa "T" Póngase de pié.

Cormac se levantó con lentitud.

--Entonces, ¿podría decirme y explicarme qué es lo hemos aprendido en estas últimas clases?

Cormac comenzó a hablar con su, para los oídos de Severus, arrogante voz.

"Sí, claro… claro. ¿Quién me manda a tener compasión de la ineptitud? Oh por supuesto, todo para que sepan defenderse."

--Suficiente. No es necesario que empiece a dar vueltas en lo mismo. —Snape se acercó al pupitre de Mclaggen y tachó la "T" escrita en la parte inferior del pergamino. Un poco más arriba escribió una "A".

-- ¿Aceptable?—Murmuró el chico un poco confuso.

--No, adorable. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un Extraordinario?—Espetó sin ocultar el sarcasmo. – Zeller, usted sigue.

Una muchacha que estaba sentada a la mitad de la segunda fila se levantó de su asiento e inició su bien preparada exposición. Le cambio el "Insuficiente" a un "Supera las Expectativas". Y continuó con una decena de alumnos por interrogar. Aunque repudiaba perder el tiempo en eso, Dumbledore le había enfatizado ser un poco más paciente con las enseñanzas, ya que habiendo pasado por tantos profesores, y él ser uno de los más exigentes y buenos, les pasaba la cuenta.

Terminó de interrogar al séptimo año, y le sobró un poco de tiempo para comenzar a hablar de un nuevo tema; acerca de personas y objetos que está bajo alguna maldición. Cerca de la mitad de la clase estaba escuchando atentamente, o fingía demasiado bien, para evitar cualquier intimidación de Snape. Tocó la campana y todos abandonaron el aula, él lo hizo minutos después, para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

--¡Ah! Severus, Severus, es a ti a quien quería ver—Murmuró una voz astuta.

-- Horace—Acotó Snape-- ¿Dígame?—Agregó lo más cordial posible.

-- El próximo domingo realizaré mi fiesta de Navidad. Te aviso con antelación para que no tengas ningún otro plan para ese día.

--¿Cree que podría yo tener otro plan para Navidad?

--Sinceramente, no lo creo. Pero de todas maneras, para mí es imperativo que vayas Severus.

--Muy bien, Horace. Allí estaré.

--Excelente, excelente. – Murmuró mientras ambos ingresaban al Gran Salón por la puerta exclusiva de profesores. Se sentó junto a Minerva, quien hacía unos minutos que se encontraba allí.

--Que tal tu mañana, ¿Severus?

-- Relativamente normal. Al menos hoy me aseguré que los de séptimo año han aprendido algo.

--Quisiera decir lo mismo.

Al instante el almuerzo apareció en sus platos, al igual que sus copas y jarras con zumo de calabaza, agua y vino. Ambos comenzaron a almorzar a su ritmo, mientras Minerva le comentaba algunas cosas. A pesar de que él sabía muy bien que Minerva no confiaba en plenitud, trataba de llevar una relación un poco más allá de ser profesores. Severus era demasiado solitario para su gusto, muy callado, y por ello la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor trataba de conversar con él mientras podía.

--No sé si lo sabes, Minerva, pero… la Señorita Granger ha empezado a ayudarme por las tardes.—Inquirió tratando de mantener conversación.

--¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía. Me parece bien.

--Estaba muy saturado de trabajo, y sabía que ella podría hacerlo. Me negaba rotundamente pero…

--Dumbledore terminó por convencerte—Terminó ella. Severus la miró extrañado.

--Es la única persona que puede hacerte cambiar de opinión. Aún así, ¿cómo fue que aceptaste a la Señorita Granger, no siendo de tu casa?

--¿A quién de Slytherin elegirías para corregir actividades evaluativas, o de carácter que sólo tú puedes hacer?—Murmuró tratando de evitar la pregunta.

-- A nadie, sabes que, sinceramente, no confío en nadie de tu casa.

-- Y yo estoy comenzando a sentir lo mismo.

--¿Ni Parkinson, Malfoy?

--Para que reprueben a todo Gryffindor? No, gracias. La Señorita Granger, aunque se lleve mal con Slytherin es lo bastante imparcial para sus cosas.

--Tienes razón. Yo creo que cualquiera la elegiría para cosas de esa índole.

Severus continuó con su almuerzo, y se atrevió dirigir una mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. La buscó entre muchas cabezas, hasta que la encontró junto a una colorina, para su infortunio. Ella estaba comiendo entre comentarios y sonrisas, las cuales, la mayoría iban dirigidas a Weasley.

Mientras Hermione conservaba con Harry y Ron, sintió un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de Ginny.

--¿Qué pasa?—Musitó.

Ginny hizo un además para que mirara hacia la mesa de los Profesores. Al lado de la Profesora McGonagall estaba Snape, quien la observaba detenidamente, y un segundo después de percatarse que Hermione y Ginny hacían lo mismo, apartó la mirada hacia otro lugar. Hermione permaneció así un instante, y luego cambió la dirección de su mirada de vuelta a la mesa Gryffindor.

--Eso no era necesario—Susurró para que Ron y Harry no escucharan.

--¿Te convenciste o no?

--Que me esté mirando no significa nada—Hermione se ruborizó un tanto.

--Hermione, deja de hacerte la desentendida de una vez por todas.

--¡Bien, está bien! Me convencí, tienes razón, ¿listo?—repuso abatida

Ginny le sonrió y continuó con su almuerzo. La castaña le quedó observando un segundo hasta que se unió a la conversación de sus amigos, quienes, por supuesto, hablaban de quidditch.

--Tenemos que entrenar mucho para el último partido antes de las vacaciones navideñas, debemos patear a Hufflepuff.

--Mañana practicaremos en grande. Debemos sacar ventaja.

Hermione sólo los observaba, pues quidditch era un tema del cual evitaba hablar por su desinterés en el tema, el cual sólo le importaba cuando Gryffindor jugaba. Luego bajó la vista hacia su plato y le quedó un rato observando mientras retomaba la misión de aceptar de una vez por todas que Snape le estuvo mirando, y que era evidencia suficiente para cualquiera. "Le gusto. No, no, no… eso es imposible" pensaba horrorizada, y ni ella misma se daba cuenta si su cara reflejaba el terror con su mirada o si estaba haciendo muecas. "Soy la maldita sabelotodo de Gryffindor y amiga de Potter. Muggle, nunca me quedo callada cuando preguntan algo. Él me odia, y se le nota". Demonios. "Se le notaba, ¡ya ni siquiera sé si me odia! Si tan sólo con mirar o escucharlo sé que hay algo de distinto en él." Se llevó las manos a la cara al recordar que todo ni siquiera venía de esta semana ni de la anterior. Eran detalles que en un momento pasaron desapercibidos en algún momento, y que ahora no lo eran.

Este año, en ninguna práctica de Defensa recibió algún mal comentario sobre ella. Lo encontraba algunas veces en la biblioteca, aunque siempre con la cabeza escondida en el libro, evitando a cualquier alumno. Alguna que otras veces se lo topaba en los pasillos, ocasiones que eran repetitivas y que ahora le resultaban extrañas. "Claro, como si quisiera andar detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Él tiene cosas que hacer, obvio que tiene que estar por todo el castillo." Eran cosas totalmente irrelevantes, pero le daban algo de sentido a lo que Ginny le había dicho.

--Hermione. –Le llamó alguien. La castaña no respondió. Se encontraba completamente absorta.

--¿Hermione, qué pasa?—Vociferó Harry un poco más alto.

--¿Ah, qué?

--Vamos. Falta poco para que empiecen las clases.

Hermione salió de su aturdimiento, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa no sin antes echar una mirada a la mesa de los profesores. Pero no lo encontró allí.

--¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?—Preguntó Ron, preocupado mientras salían por la gigantesca puerta del Gran Salón. Ron situó la mano en su espalda y la sostuvo, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse. Hermione sintió un escalofrío al recordar que Snape había hecho los mismo dos días atrás.

--No me siento muy bien. Creo que en la mañana me hicieron un poco mal los vapores.

--Te han vuelto los dolores de cabeza—Afirmó Ron.

La castaña le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco reconfortada con el gesto de su amigo.

--Maldito el minuto en que dejé en el suelo a Parkinson—Se dijo—No es posible que dejar en el suelo a esa idiota me haya acarreado tantos problemas. Supongo que hay cosas peores.

Mientras llegaban a las escaleras, por el rabillo del ojo, vio la presencia de una silueta negra; y pronto, la sensación de ser observada. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no mirarlo, suponía que ir tan cariñosamente ayudada por Ron, sería un balde de agua fría para él, y una tormenta de fuego para ella cuando mirara a su profesor.

Subieron las escaleras en lentitud. Harry se giraba para seguir conversando con Ron, ya que Hermione se negaba de articular palabra sobre cualquier otro tema.

--¿Estás segura que puedes ir a clases?

--Ron, no es nada terrible, además que no pienso faltar a ninguna otra clase. Tuve suficiente con lo de la semana pasada.

--Pero estás muy pálida.

"Y no creo que sea precisamente por el mareo"

--No creo que el mareo sea para tanto. Tal vez me cayó algo mal al estómago, no sé. Pero deja de preocuparte.

Ron miró a Harry tratando de encontrar apoyo.

--Ron, veo lo mismo que tú, pero aunque Hermione esté verde, morada o blanca, va a ir a clases igual, ¿no?

Los tres rieron, por lo que pronto la castaña pudo asentir.

--Harry tiene razón, pero no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación. Si me desmayo, me recoges y me llevas a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella idea, por muy extrema que sea, tenía el entusiasmo de Ron. Llegaron a la Sala Común minutos después. Hermione subió a su cuarto en compañía de Ginny, quien había llegado segundos antes.

--Antes que preguntes cualquier cosa… me encuentro bien.

--Eh…ya. Sólo quería preguntarte qué vas a hacer.

--¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

--Con tú-sabes-quién.

--Oh, ni que fuera Voldemort. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Tirarme en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amo?-- Ambas llegaron al corredor que conducía a las habitaciones. – Por supuesto que voy a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se supone que yo no lo sé, ¿o sí?

--Precisamente es lo que _no_ estás haciendo.

--¿No? ¿Y qué importa?—Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto, Ginny la siguió.

--Lo estás evitando.

-- Evitando.—Repitió con ironía-- ¿y qué hay con eso?

--Dos cosas: Una, que te está afectando porque temes que algo pueda pasar. Dos: que él se dé cuenta que tú ya lo sabes y pueda pasar algo. Las dos cosas conducen a un mismo camino.

--Ginny.

--¿Hermione?

--Por favor, no ahora.

--No quiero ser insistente, pero necesito saber… ¿te está afectando, no?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, un poco indecisa. Luego asintió.

--¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? –luego habló en susurro- A Snape le gusto, me siento pésimo el estar mintiéndole a los chicos, a Ron.

--No le estás mintiendo.

--Le estoy ocultando algo, me siento mal pero no es principalmente por mareos y estúpidos dolores de cabeza.

--No te preocupes por eso ahora. Muchas cosas por hoy, pero aunque te sientas pésimo al ocultarle eso a los chicos –Ginny extendió los brazos- aquí me tienes, ¿bien?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

--Parece que se te olvida, ¿eh?

--Claro que no, ¡cómo se te ocurre!

--Sólo bromeada.

Ginny entró en su cuarto y salió a los pocos segundos después.

--Ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer, es rogar a Merlín que Snape no te pida ayuda hoy.

--Hmph. Espero que no.

--¿Te sientes mejor?—Se oyó la voz de Ron cuando aún no terminaban de bajar las escaleras.

--Sí, Ron, tu hermana me ha levantado el ánimo.

--¿Vamos ya?

--Sí. Harry se adelantó ya que fue a pedir autorización a la Profesora McGonagall para realizar la última práctica antes del partido del sábado.

--Oh, bueno.

--¿Práctica entonces? ¿A qué hora? –Inquirió Ginny a su hermano.

--Seis o siete, depende a qué hora terminemos con las clases.

Ginny asintió y comenzó a avanzar en compañía de la castaña y su hermano. Cuando vio que estaba estorbando, buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Dean. Aunque sabía que las cosas estaban cada vez peor, quería alejarse rápido de allí.

--Ya me extrañaba-- Musitó Ron, cuando vio que su hermana avanzaba hacia Dean. –Si andaban como babosas, imposible no separarse de la noche a la mañana.

--Mira quién habla.—Ron se volvió confundido. – Hablas con experiencia. Tú estabas en las mismas con Señorita cómo-te-atreves.

--Ah eso—repuso sonrojado.

Hermione le observó detenidamente y luego le golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

--Ya, basta. Si era sólo una broma.

--Es que pareciera que no lo es, Hermione.

--¿Por qué no? ¿Porque no te puedes acostumbrar a verme bromeando?

--No, no es eso… sólo que tomas el tema tan a la ligera, cuando antes Lavender era una especie de tabú para ti.

--¿Qué dices, Ron? ¿Tabú?—Hermione soltó una carcajada—Era un tema delicado cuando estabas todo el día con ella y lo único que hacías era pegarte a sus labios e ignorarme todo el tiempo.

--Sí, claro… como sea.

--Como sea—Repitió Hermione, divertida.

Ron le sonrió también, tratando de evitar comentario. Se carcomía por dentro tratando de saber porqué esa actitud tan rara en Hermione. Hace minutos atrás estaba débil, pálida y enferma. Ahora parecía feliz y como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo único que Ron quería saber en ese momento era qué había hablado con su hermana, qué cosa que le haya dicho la había vuelto tan feliz. Todo era extraño. Lavender no era ningún inconveniente para Hermione, como si no fuera competencia. ¿Acaso no le gustaba, o ella estaba muy convencida que él prefería considerablemente a su amiga de toda la vida y no a la chillona compañera? Todo su ser parecía bailar polka al convencerse que la segunda opción era la más segura.

Y aunque era la opción que el más añoraba, era, de hecho, la verdad.


	10. Capítulo 9: Tiempo de Sincerarse

Siento que este capítulo está muy mal escrito. Si así fuera, háganmelo saber en sus reviews, y si son tan generosos, conformistas o buenas personas y no piensan que está tan malo, háganmelo saber también.

Sé que demoré mucho en subir, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! Pero no me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pasan las semanas y a veces miro la última vez que subí y es como: "¡Qué!!! Hace tanto tiempoooo! Imposible! Y así es. He estado ocupada con el colegio (para qué miento, en el colegio perdiendo el tiempo, porque nunca hago algo productivo en el que se refiere al colegio, pero me va bien igual, MENOS MAL!) Pero no se preocupen, trataré de subir más seguido. TRATARÉ, no PROMETERÉ, porque soy MUY mala para cumplir promesas de este calibre xD.

Gracias, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos los que leen, además a los que dejan sus reviews, porque no se imaginan que feliz que me hacen al recibir una notificación de Review Alert en mi correo xD.

Espero que se encuentren bien, y aprendan a perdonarme cada vez que me demoro, aunque sé que al final, se terminará acostumbrado.

Mucha palabra por hoy, disfruten sus días! Yo haré los míos, ya que falta como 18 días para salir de clases AL FIN! :D

PD: Sé que estarán pensando que esto va MUY lento… peor tengan paciencia, nada en esta vida es fácil, y aunque ame a Severus Snape, a él no se la voy a hacer tan fácil, menos a la hueca de Lavender xD

-o-

**AmandaLane: **Ciertamente, puede que estés como invitada especial en este capítulo, MandyMandy, y sin proponérmelo. Me puse a buscar nombres de estudiantes de la generación del trío dorado y la pillé. Recién ahora, que ha pasado como una semana, o más, desde que la agregué, que me doy cuenta que se llama "Mandy", supongamos que eres tú (?), ahora bien, si quisieras ser ella, y que tenga crucial importancia, sólo dímelo.

**Capítulo IX: Tiempo de sincerarse.**

Las clases de Transfiguración pasaron rápidamente en compañía de Ron y Harry. La hora del receso les alcanzó justo para ir en busca del libro de Encantamientos, y además el de Aritmancia de Hermione. Pasó primero la hora de Encantamientos, ayudando a Ron y aconsejándole a Harry en pequeñas cosas. Ya al finalizar, Hermione le encargó su libro a Ron, se despidió de ambos amigos y se fue al Aula de Artmancia. Se sentó junto a Mandy Brocklehurst, quien era su habitual compañera en su opcional.

--¿Te has recuperado bien de tu golpe?—Le preguntó minutos después que se sentara a su lado. – En la mañana te vi un poco pálida.

"Muy bien, resulta que todo el mundo me vio enferma" Se dijo al tiempo que suspiraba.

--Sí, lo que pasa es que tendré algunos dolores de cabeza y mareos en las próximas dos semanas, como máximo, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

--Me parece bien. ¿Supongo que sabes del castigo de Parkinson? Eso sí es bueno.

--¿Ah, sí?—repuso con desinterés, a pesar de que no había oído ni una sola palabra respecto al castigo de Parkinson.

--Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Snape la reprendería y con la mirada le haría entender que no lo vuelva a hacer, pero fue más allá de eso.

--¿Y qué se debería el motivo?—Hermione en su interior se odió por ser tan obvia consigo misma.

--Parkinson comenzó a reclamarle enojada que no era justo que la castigara. Tú sabes, como ella es Slytherin, es obvio que no debería recibir castigos de él. Snape trató de evitarlo, pero después se puso furiosa, empezó a decirle que porqué te defendía. Los gritos se escuchaban aún cuando ya habían salido del Aula.

La castaña sintió que sus mejillas en cualquier minuto estallarían.

--Oh, vaya.. ehm…

--Y bueno, después comenzó él a gritarle… y creo que ahí se calló. Fueron donde el Profesor Dumbledore. Hablaron, y lo único que supe es que Dumbledore le dijo que tenía que acatar todos los castigos que Snape le impusiera.

--Vaya, cosa peor que esa no hay.

--Todos los sábados en la mañana, a veces en la noche tiene que ir donde él le diga. Se rumorea que en su mayoría, hace sus castigos ayudando a Filch, limpiando cachureos que Snape conserva… y que más del algún profesor le pedirá ayuda, sea la Profesora Sprout o se lo pida Slughorn.

--¿Ah, sí?

--Todos estaban sorprendidos, o sea eres tú. Más encima el atrevimiento que tuvo. No sé por qué armó tanto problema con Snape.

--Quizás. En todo caso Parkinson siempre ha sido una disconforme con la vida. Digna de Slytherin.

A pesar de que tenga mil castigos, las cosas con ella irán de mal en peor, ¿no?

--Una razón más para odiarte.

--Buenas tardes. – Saludó la Profesora mientras entraba en el Aula. Todos saludaron y se quedaron en silencio. Acto seguido, Séptima Vector comenzó a impartir la clase. Les dio varios números de actividades de ejercitación que tuvieron a los solicitadores de EXTASIS de Aritmancia, en total concentración. La mayoría de la clase estuvo en completo silencio, salvo cuando todos terminaban y recibían algunos ejercicios más.

Antes que finalizara la clase, la profesora les dio un trabajo para la próxima clase, el cual consistía en investigar los métodos que los antiguos aritmánticos utilizaban para descifrar los números, luego tendría que escoger una combinación de números y resolverlos en el método antiguo y el actual.

Cuando la campana marcó el término de las clases, Hermione se despidió de la profesora y salió junto a Mandy del Aula. Se dirigieron a las escaleras, y se separaron a mitad de camino, cuando Mandy tomó rumbo hacia la torre opuesta, la de Ravenclaw.

Cuando Hermione entró en la Sala Común, encontró a algunos chicos de primer, segundo y tercer año, quienes en su mayoría estaban realizando alguna especia de tarea.

-¿Pero como quiere que le expliquemos las diferencias, si ya están dadas en el libro?-Murmuró un chico, que al parecer era de tercer año.

-No sé, no entiendo a Snape. Debe ser otra de sus estúpidas excusas para descalificarnos. De seguro que Slytherin sacará buena nota, si les dio un trabajo distinto.—Le siguió su amigo.

Hermione, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Complicados con Snape?- Musitó.

-Nosotros no quisimos hablar mal de él.—refutó uno de ellos, y Hermione le miró extrañada.

-¿De qué hablan?

-¿No nos vas a descontar puntos?, se supone que no debemos hablar mal de los profesores y tú eres prefecta.

-¡Claro que no deben hablar mal de los profesores! Pero supongo que con Snape existe una excepción-contestó divertida- pero sólo quería saber si estaban en problemas con su trabajo.

-Ah, sí. Las diferencias entre criaturas marinas. Nos dijo que debemos hablar de ellas, pero que no aceptaría ninguna referencia del texto escolar, porque es para flojos. ¿De dónde más podríamos sacarlo, si de ahí aprendemos?

-Yo sé de dónde más.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-En la biblioteca hay un libro que está en la sección C, es viejísimo y muy grande, no tiene letras en la tapa ni dorso.

-Ya…

-Es una de las primeras cosas que escribió Scamander. También pueden buscar en "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" que es uno de forro rojo, en la misma sección. Probablemente ahí encuentren algo. El texto escolar de tercero sólo incluye algunas cosas de las que habla Scamander, porque él descubrió una decena de ellas después de la publicación, y aquí en Hogwarts, y me sorprende que Snape no haya cambiado de texto, siguen ocupando el mismo texto de hace siete años, más o menos.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Estás segura que ahí sale?

-Snape nos dio esa tarea hace tres años, cuando yo estaba en tercero.—Los chicos lucían un tanto aliviados, y se notaba un destello de emoción. Definitivamente estaban convencidos de la rendición.

-No se les ocurrió buscar en la biblioteca.

-¿La biblioteca? ¡no!, no vamos a la biblioteca muy a menudo.

-Deberían hacerlo de vez en cuando, sobretodo con los trabajos de Snape.

-¿Y por qué tuviste clases con Snape en tercero?

-Ausencias del ese entonces Profesor de Defensa.

-Aahh.

-Bueno, espero que tengan suerte con su tarea, ya verán que se sorprenderá cuando lleguen con lo que él precisamente esperaba que no lograsen.

-Gracias.—El chico, que era bajito y regordete, lucía verdaderamente emocionado.

-Oye, espera un minuto.-Agregó el amigo del antes nombrado, quien era de contextura normal, muy pálido y de pelo castaño.-- ¿Dónde queda la sección C?

-Quinto pasillo a la izquierda. Pregúntenle a madame Prince si no lo encuentran.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…

-Hermione.-Terminó ella.

-Hermione.

-¡Hermione!

La castaña se volteó al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas.

-Ron, Harry.

-¿Qué hacías?- Inquirió Ron, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Ayudaba a estos chicos de tercero, que estaban condenados con una tarea de Snape.

-¿Tarea de Snape? Sí que estaban arruinados.

-Una de sus estrategias para perjudicar a Gryffindor, según decían ellos.

-Muy probable que así sea- Aseguró Harry, riendo.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Algo para Aritmancia la otra semana, y revisar lo de Snape, pero eso lo hago a la noche.

-¿No vas a ir con Snape esta noche?-Musitó Harry, quien se había sentado en uno de los taburetes cerca de un ventanal.

-No, no me ha dicho nada.

-Genial. ¿Por qué nos vamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a cenar?- Propuso el colorín

-¿Adónde, si no podemos salir?

-No lo sé. Merodeemos por ahí-Insistió.

-"Merodeemos"-Repitió Harry--. La nueva generación de merodeadores.

-Con chica incluida.- Comentó Ron.

-Vamos-

Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron la Sala Común, y fueron a dar vueltas por todo el castillo. "Merodearon" por los pasillos, escaleras, algunas cámaras y salones vacíos. Luego, como si fuera de esperarse, Harry propuso ir al séptimo piso, según él, porque era uno de los lugares que frecuentaban, y no habían pasado. Aunque en realidad, Ron y Hermione sin decírselo, lo sabían muy bien; él precisaba ir para encontrar a Malfoy en cualquier aprieto. En el séptimo piso, encontraron a dos chicas de un curso que no pudieron identificar, quienes cuchicheaban alguna que otra cosa mientras se reían sonoramente. Miraron intimidadas cuando el trío pasó frente a ellas, luego continuaron su conversación.

Luego decidieron bajar, ya que se aproximaba la hora de ir a cenar y, como era de también esperarse, Ron tenía hambre. Hermione también sentía algo de hambre, pero con el nervio que le invadió al recordar que lo vería, se sintió insegura de querer ir a cenar.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! Queridos, qué bueno que los encuentro- Les saludó alguien cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras.

-Profesor Slughorn- Dijeron ambos amigos al unísono.

-Este… hola, tú.. er…R…Ronald-

-Buenas tardes, Profesor.

-Como bien saben, se aproxima la Navidad—Harry y Hemrione asintieron, mientras Ron miraba hacia otro lado, el tema de las "fiestecitas de Slughorn" no le gustaba para nada—Es por eso, que la próxima semana realizaré mi fiesta de navidad, antes que todo el Colegio salga de vacaciones. Por supuesto, les cuento esto, porque están cordialmente invitados a mi fiesta, y pueden ir con una pareja.

-Muy bien.—Respondió Harry por decir algo.

-Perfectamente la Señorita Granger puede ir con este apuesto muchacho, ¿no? Si es que te interesa ir, ¿eh, Weasley?

Ron salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, claro, claro.

-¡Perfecto! Prepárate para buscar a tu pareja, Harry, que no cualquiera tiene que ir con el famoso Harry Potter a una fiesta del nivel como la mía.

-Haré lo que pueda, Señor.

-¡Estupendo! Que tenga buena noche, muchachos.

Ambos siguieron caminando, quedando adelantados por Slughorn, el cual ya había alcanzado la puerta del Salón para entrar. Segundos después lo hicieron ellos tres.

-"Fiesta de nivel como la mía", "mi fiesta, mi fiesta"- Masculló Ron, idiotizado.

-Hey, ¿cuál es el problema?—Le preguntó Hermione, alarmada

-Esa estúpida fiesta a la que van a ir. Slughorn y sus fiestas de nivel. ¡Dijo que vayas conmigo a la fiesta de pura cortesía! Él no me quiere en su fiesta, y dudo que quieras llevarme, así que no te tomes la molestia…

-¡Ron! ¡No empieces con eso de nuevo!

-Es verdad, no te tomes la molestia de pedírmelo, 'ni siquiera como tu último recurso'-Hizo alusión a la pelea por una situación muy parecida, hace dos años atrás para el Baile de Navidad.

Ya había llegado al lugar habitual que tomaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry observaba la pelea mientras tomaba asiento, pero luego optó por mantenerse de pie, tratando de calmar a Ron. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor y de las demás casas miraban disimuladamente la pelea, además de los alumnos y profesores que comenzaban a llegar.

-Ron, por favor.

-Hermione olvídalo… puedes ir con quien tú quieras, y no tienes la obligación de invitarme sólo porque Slughorn te lo dijo.

Hermione había estado evadiendo aquel sentimiento durante muchos meses, pues sabía que no valdría la pena demostrarlo, debido a las constantes discusiones que presentaba con Ron y que terminaban en distanciamiento; por eso, aunque ahora estaban en una de aquellas discusiones, la que era muy probable empeoraran debido a lo "cegado" que Ron se colocaba a veces, decidió que era la única oportunidad a corto plazo que tendría.

-Ron, _yo quiero_ ir a la Fiesta de Navidad contigo, con nadie más que contigo-Murmuró dulcemente, mientras se acercaba de manera torpe.- No quiero que te enojes por estupideces ni pienses cosas que no son, porque tú nunca logras acertar a las cosas que normalmente pienso- La castaña tenía sus mejillas color escarlata, ya que era una de las primeras veces que deja fluir ese sentimiento, el de amor frente de alguien, y sobretodo frente de él. Para peor, era muy probable que todos estuvieran escuchando, mas eso no le importaba. Ya lo había dicho, se había sincerado con él, le había dicho que quería ir con él, como lo había soñado siempre.

Ron por su parte, también estaba muy sonrojado. De primera instancia, fue de furia, pero luego, se sintió avergonzado de la actitud que había tomado frente a Hermione. Sus celos lo habían dominado y hecho hacer y decir cosas que no quería. Además, Hermione le estaba hablando de una forma que jamás había usado con nadie… con una dulzura distinta… con ¿amor?

Hermione seguía observándolo, viendo como su respiración se calmaba de a poco, su furia desaparecía de los ojos, para llenarse de un destello felicidad que era imposible obviar. En ese momento, se estaban admirando, ya que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no abrazarlo ni besarlo en frente de todos, aunque sabía que estuviera alguien o no, ella no lo haría. No sabía si sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara después, de simple vergüenza, arrepentimiento por impulso, o cualquier estúpida excusa que su moral le imponía.

-Hermione… discúlpame, yo no quise…

-Sólo relájate y no pienses en nada más. No te disculpes.

Ron asintió sonriéndole, y se sentó en la mesa junto a ella. Harry, quien se había sentado frente a ellos, los miraba sin decir palabra. Algunos en el salón, principalmente en Slytherin, murmuraban cosas a la vez que se burlaban. El trío de amigos hizo oídos sordos y comenzó a cenar.

La castaña comenzó su comida lentamente, ya que con el haberse desahogado, se le habían acabado todas las ganas de comer, pero luego, algo le llenó de espasmo, y deseos de querer salir corriendo del Gran Salón a punto de querer expulsar todo lo que había en su interior. Él. Él la estaba mirando desde la mesa de los Profesores, con una mirada hiriente y penetrante, pero a la vez muy dolida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe al no disimular su dolor? El dolor no estaba a la percepción de todos en el Salón, sólo de ella, que sentía algo en su corazón que la agitó. ¿Por qué le agitaba? Por supuesto que no estaba arrepentida, o confundida. Ella tenía sus sentimientos muy claros hacia Ron, pero el permanente control que lograba tener Snape frente a alguien era ineludible. Era como si Snape quisiera hacerle saber a toda costa como se sentía, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Ése es su plan de conquista, acaso? ¿Haciéndole ver todo lo que sufría por ella? Era simplemente patético, por eso, quiso pensar que era paranoia suya, y era algo que se "esperaba", habiéndose declarado prácticamente frente a todo Hogwarts.

Desechó ese sentimiento de su mente, y se volvió sonriente hacia Ron, tratando de hacer notar lo conforme y segura que se sentía luego de haberse sincerado de esa manera con él.

-Entonces, Ronald, ¿vas al baile conmigo, o quieres que vaya a decirle a Cormac MacLaggen que me lleve?

-¿Ese cabeza de chorlito?-Repuso siguiéndole el juego a la castaña -¡Ni sueñes, Hermione! ¡Claro que voy contigo!

-Excelente.

-Pero… ¿con qué voy a ir? No pensarás que voy a ocupar ese horrible traje de espantapájaros que ocupé en cuarto año, además no creo que me entre.

-De eso, no te preocupes, yo me encargo. Ya veremos cómo te consigues uno.

-Sabes que te prestaría el mío si pudiera… pero tampoco te entraría.

-Lo sé, amigo, muchas gracias de todas maneras.

-¿Y tú con quién vas a ir, Harry? ¿Lo has pensado ya?

-Ehh, no. Supongo que tendré que decidirme luego, es la otra semana.

-Mira, lo de la Fiesta de Navidad del Slughorn era bien sabido hacía más o menos un mes.-Hermione se acercó a Harry en tono confidencial.-Y he oído por ahí, que las chicas de cuarto harán hasta lo imposible para que vayas con una de ellas.

-¿Qué? ¿De cuarto año?-Inquirió atónito. Hermione asintió. -¿Cómo pueden estar interesados en mí?

-Eres interesante, Harry. Toda una novedad en el Mundo Mágico- Aseguró Ron.

-Ah, el mismo temita de siempre, qué lata.

-Pero es así. Ahora, para saber quién quiere ir a la Fiesta contigo, pero no para que salga en alguna sección chismosa de 'El Profeta', sólo debemos empezar a descartar según lo que yo sé.

-¿Por qué siempre sabes todo?

-Ron, lo escucho en los baños. ¿Se te olvida que soy Prefecta? Además, tú también lo eres. Deberías estar más pendiente de las cosas que hacen los demás, sobretodo esas niñitas que andan en movimientos tránsfugos.

-Tú sabes que yo no ando preocupado de lo que hace el resto.

-Lo sé, pero deberías hacerlo. No eres Prefecto simplemente para descontar puntos y arrebatarle los objetos prohibidos a los más chicos para tu uso personal.

-Hey, Hermione, ¿de qué movimientos tránsfugos me estás hablando?- Murmuró Harry luego de tomar un sorbo de zumo de uva.

-Poción del Amor-susurró Hermione.-, las medidas especiales que tomaron Fred y George para que lleguen los pedidos que hacen desde aquí.

-¿Y Filch no se da cuenta?

-Claro que no, y si él no se da cuenta, mínimo deberíamos hacerlo nosotros como Prefectos.

-¿Y si sabes de aquello, qué esperas para quitarle la Poción del Amor a esas niñitas?

-Lo escuché cuando estaba en el baño, y ellas cuchicheaban. Además no tenían la Poción, probablemente pensaban encargarla.

-Entonces, Poción del Amor. ¿Algo me garantiza que no vaya a caer en el jueguito de ellas, cómo voy a saber quiénes son?

Hermione miró a si alrededor, asegurándose que las chicas de cuarto no se encontraran próximas a ellos.

-Romilda Vane es la más interesada.

-¿La que me habló en el tren?

-Probablemente esté interesada en ti desde ese entonces.

-Es un poco presumida, debo decir.

-Por eso, para aumentar su ego y presunción, es obvio que quiere ir contigo.- agregó Ron.

-Te recomiendo que no le aceptes nada ellas ni a cualquiera de las de cuarto.

-Más bien dicho, Hermione, que no le acepte nada a nadie.

-Exacto.

-Va a ser muy descortés de tu parte, pero no tienes otra opción.

-Me da igual, con tal de no ir como un embobado a la fiesta… todo bien.

-Sip, pero el tema ahora es ¿con quién vas a ir? ¿Alguna hermana Patil…?

-No, definitivamente no. Yo creo que cualquier de la dos me rechazaría al instante.

-Tienes razón-resopló Ron- Cualquiera.

-Supongo que tengo un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Lo más probable es que dentro del fin de semana se me ocurra alguien.

Hermione sabía a quién tenía en mente para ir a la Fiesta, pero era un opción imposible; Ginny iría con Dean Thomas, y, además, sería una situación difícil el hacerle saber a Ron que su mejor amigo quería ir con su hermana menor a aquella fiesta.

Por otro lado, Harry trató de evitarle a Ron cualquier 'mal rato' que pudiera ocasionarse con ello, como lo sería en el peor de los casos y algo que él definitivamente no quería. Sólo quería que su amigo disfrutara la felicidad plena al tener a Hermione de vuelta, y mucho más cerca que nunca. Todos en el Salón parecían estar completamente contentos, sobretodo Hermione y Ron; además de Harry por ese grandioso vínculo que tenía con ambos amigos. El resto del alumnado estaba contento, ya que se acercaba Navidad, y con ello las vacaciones. Todos a excepción de un persona: Severus Snape, quien no se daría por vencido. Nunca.


	11. Capítulo 10: Falsas Esperanzas

Una basura, lo peor en relleno. Me odio! Jajajaja nop, bueno las cosas se ponen más difíciles, y uds. tiene que preguntarse qué demonios va a hacer Snape para consquitar a Hermione que está cada vez más encantada de Ron. ¿ O será que es sólo lo que ella quiere ver? ¿Tal vez el miedo y la inseguridad no le permiten ver lo que en verdad siente? Por eso, sigan leyendo ajajajaa. Saludos a Mandy **AmandaLane**, **Sasamii, Gribouille1, Sayuri Hasekura, Megumisakura, Amia Snape y Miberva91. **También a** Maura Rubio** si es que te has asomado por estos lados.

**Capítulo X: Falsas Esperanzas.**

No lo podía creer, y para peor no sabía cómo se sentía. Él estaba sentado en su habitual asiento en la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Salón, dispuesto para cenar, cuando se dio cuenta de la pelea entre Granger y Weasley. El pelirrojo enfurruñado, reducido y haciéndose la víctima. Ella detrás del trataba de calmar la situación. Pero mientras rogaba que las cosas empeoraran, como lo había sido siempre, escuchó el puñal, el ácido, el balde de agua fría. La escuchó, la vio, y seis años le bastaron para darse cuenta que ella estaba enamorada. Estaba realmente enamorada. Ella nunca había sido demasiado expresiva, ni dulce y ni coqueta como cualquier otra chica de su edad, pero esta tarde había hablado con una sinceridad, con una dulzura que, creía él, que en su vida jamás la había utilizado. Siempre peleaba con él, y eran por celos, pero nunca se daba por vencida, nunca cedía, pero precisamente hoy, cuando debía hacerlo, no lo hizo. En cambio, se calló, cerró lo ojos, respiró profundo y en una especie de declaración amorosa le dijo al inepto de Weasley que quería ir con él a la fiesta y 'nadie más que con él'.

"¡Maldita sea!" Se repetía sin poder evitarlo. No sabía ni siquiera cómo sentirse, si decepcionado, desesperado, herido, furioso. ¡No sabía cómo reaccionar! Cómo si tuviera hormonas que pelearan por ganar la batalla. Y para peor, no sabía cómo lo había tomado en la cena, que reflejó su rostro cuando la blasfemia entró en sus oídos. En ese segundo la odiaba, odiaba a Weasley y se odiaba a sí mismo por estar comportándose de manera infantil y patética. De adición, mañana tendría que solicitar ayuda de Hermione sí o sí, pues Dumbledore le había encargados algunos asuntos antes de Navidad, y para eso, necesitaba deshacerse de unos cuantos trabajos para quitarse el peso de encima. No le quedaba otra opción que llamarla, pero de todas formas no sería tan peor. No le hablaría en toda la hora, no sería esta vez la copia barata de Lockhart en cuanto a encanto ni simpatía, simplemente actuaría como si no fuera Granger con todas sus características.

Ese día jueves, sería quizás el más desastroso de su vida, a pesar de ser el día más liviano de la semana. Tendría que verle la cara a Snape tres horas, y al menos no eran continuas. Tendría que soportar esa actitud tan diferente que había adoptado con ella, y que ahora le resultaría molesto. Había estado seis años acostumbrada a oírle pesadeces… ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿acaso seguiría haciéndose el dolido? Esperaba que no, porque anoche había sido algo patético y bochornoso, y no sabría cómo reaccionar, porque sabía que la actitud iba precisamente hacia ella, y sabía la razón.

Luego de desayunar con calma con Harry y Ron, volvieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

--¿Podrías echarle una última mirada a mi ensayo, Hermione?-Inquirió Ron, en tono suplicante.

--Está bien—La castaña se sentó en uno de los sofás cercanos a una ventana, que empezaba a hacerse brillante con la aparición de un tímido sol, aún así, el ambiente estaba frío. Tomó e pergamino que le había entregado Ron y comenzó a leerlo. Al pasar cinco minutos, luego de leer y analizarlo, se lo devolvió.

-Está bien, todo claro... el único problema, es que aunque esté todo bien, nunca es suficiente para Snape- Refutó apenada.

-Tienes razón- Intervino Harry. Sonó la campana de inicio de clases. Los tres escucharon como muchos se apresuraban a bajar las escaleras.

-Menos mal que tenemos estas dos horas libres. Nos sirven para prepararnos sicológicamente, las clases de Snape son una verdadera pesadilla, ¿no?—El colorín se dirigió a Harry.

-Si tú lo dices… yo creo que uno no se puede "preparar" para las pesadillas… todo lo contrario, empeoran.

-Harry tiene razón, yo creo que sólo deberías—Hermione hizo gestos con la mano-dejarte llevar.

-¡Abrir nuestras mentes!- Exclamó—Seguro que sí.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué? Cualquier cosa menos pensar en esas estúpidas clases, sirven, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Cuando pasó aproximadamente media hora, Hermione subió a su dormitorio, en busca de su libro de Runas Antiguas.

-¡Duh!—Resopló Ron, cuando vio a Hermione bajar de vuelta las escaleras. -- Tú y tus Runas Antiguas… ¡Podrías haberte quedado con nosotros…!

--Ron—Le interrumpió Hermione.

--Que te vaya bien, nos vemos en tú ya sabes…

--No olvides tu pergamino, Ron. Con la cabeza que tienes.—Y la castaña salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, en donde Ron perdió la mirada por algunos momentos.

--Ron.

--Hmph—Masculló distraídamente.

--¡Ron!

--Ah, qué, disculpa, es que estaba acordándome…

--No hay necesidad de mentir.—Le interrumpió su amigo, mirándolo de manera inquisitiva. Ron lo miró extrañado.-No empieces a fingir ahora algo que viene desde hace tiempo… incluso año, y menos conmigo.

Ron enmudeció. ¿Así que en eso pasarían la hora libre, hablando de Hermione? Ron tenía muchas ganas de sincerarse con Harry, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Siempre había sido quisquilloso en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

--No te espantes. Es nuestra amiga, ni siquiera es la hija de Voldemort para que te pongas así- Ron empalideció un poco. – Disculpa… no es hija de tú-ya-sabes-quién para que te pongas así—Ron dudó.

--Es que ése es el problema. Es nuestra amiga, mi amiga. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa cada vez que nos peleamos?

--Claro que sí… pero, ¿es que tú no te das cuenta de por qué se pelean?

--¿Ah?

--Tus celos. Por cada cosa que rodea a Hermione te pones celoso, te enojas, y por eso peleas.- La palidez de Ron aumentó notoriamente y luego agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Harry tenía razón. Sin siquiera haberle mencionado nunca una palabra respecto a Hermione, él ya lo sabía todo. En cierto modo se alegraba muchísimo lo bien que lo conociera, así se evitaría un montón de introducciones vergonzosas en relación al tema; pero por otro lado, se sentía un estúpido por su actitud. Se molestaba siempre con Hermione por puros celos. ¡Incluso a veces se sentía celoso de Harry! Y no entendía por qué, pero ahora sí lo sabía. Él no estaba enamorado de ella, no encontraba nada malo en lo que ella hiciera, todo lo contrario, siempre la apoyaba cuando a él, Ron, no le parecía bien. Por esa razón terminaba incluso molestándose con Harry, aunque no duraba más que unos minutos. Luego Ron le asintió.

--Si quieres, no digas nada, Ron. Pero agradezco que hayas sido sincero.

--¿Qué hago? Yo sé que aunque dejara de ser un maldito celoso, las cosas entre los dos no van a cambiar. Tú sabes cómo es Hermione.

--Sip. Sé que es no es tan fácil lo que voy a decirte, pero, ¿Qué importa? Mientras la tengas a tu lado…- Murmuró Harry, sintiéndose completamente identificado con el tema. Estaba pensando en Ginny y el peligroso dilema en el que se debatía.

--Yo creo que en este momento está más preocupada de hallar una forma de que puedas destruir a tú-ya-sabes-quién, antes de estar estorbándose la vida conmigo como novio.

--No te trates así. Hermione siempre le ha dado más prioridad a los estudios antes que cualquier otra cosa. Además, creo que no quiere correr el riesgo de convertirse en una Lavender con el pasar del tiempo.

Ron lanzó una carcajada la par con su amigo.

--¿Y tú, Harry?

--¿Y yo qué?—refutó a modo de respuesta, sin comprender.

--Yo nunca he notado que te guste alguien, desde que cortaste con Cho.

Harry se sonrojó y sintió una punzada en el estómago.

--Yo, eh… no lo sé. Creo que con tantas cosas este año, no me ha dejado tiempo de pensar en alguien.

-Yo diría que cada año es igual. Pero creo que entiendo, con cada vez más admiradoras que dejan mucho que desear de las mujeres, a cualquiera se le espanta el encanto.

¬Al menos eso no sucedió con Ginny hace unos cuantos años atrás. Yo creo que si hubiera sido el tipo de Romilda, hasta te habría odiado.

Harry fingió una sonrisa de burla. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Ginny justo en este tipo de conversaciones? ¿Ron lo habría odiado de tanto escucharla o lo habría hecho porque su hermana se estaba fijando en su mejor amigo, y eso era una especie de traición sin ser recíproca para él? Harry estaba muriendo de ganas por preguntarle entre risas la razón del supuesto odio, pero sabía que los nervios le jugarían una mala pasada en cualquier momento, y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse hasta no saber que tenía fijas posibilidades con Ginny. Lo que quería decir, cuando terminara con Dean Thomas. Y aquel día se veía lejano.

--Maldita clase. ¿Por qué siempre nos toca con Slytherin en las clases de Snape?—Resopló Hermione a modo de saludo, cuando se unió a sus amigos antes de entrar en el Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

--Probablemente Snape se lo pedirá encarecidamente a Dumbledore. Con lo inocente que es él.

Cuando llegaron al umbral, encontraron al grupito de Slytherin que iba, por supuesto, liderado por Malfoy.

--Es que, Draco, yo quiero ir al baile contigo. Mi sueño es ir a una fiesta con un idiota vestido de comadreja—Murmuró Pansy Parkinson, lacónicamente.

--¡Hasta le haces honor a tu nombre, eh, Weasley! –Agregó Malfoy—¿Cómo vas a hacer para que te entre ese traje? ¿Vas a pedirle a la sangre sucia que le haga un encantamiento para que puedas usarlo, o vas a rogarle de rodillas a tu amigo que te compre uno, y le prometerás que le irás pagando cuota de un knut por mes hasta que se mueran?

Todos estallaron en risotadas.

--Ignóralo, Ron- Musitó Hermione, apoyándose en la pared, a la espera de Snape.

--¿Y tú, Potter? Es de esperar que no quieres que tus amigos adopten más fama que tú. ¿A quién te vas a declarar esta noche? Weasley y Granger se complementan muy bien: él, traidor a la sangre y completo idiota y ella, sangre sucia y sabelotodo. Veamos… es muy posible que termines saliendo con una chica que no tenga vida, para que se preocupe sólo de ti, de tu…

--Adentro—Se escuchó una voz suave a espaldas de los Slytherin.—ahora. Snape había llegado, y, por supuesto había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, ésta generada por la cara de enfado de Harry.

Todos entraron en el Aula y tomaron posición. Hermione, Harry y Ron lo hicieron en lo últimos puestos al fondo del salón.

--Maldito Malfoy…-- Musitó mientras los tres buscaban su ensayo ya que en cualquier momento, Snape los recogería. --¡No! ¡No puede, ser!—Exclamó, aunque era sólo perceptible para sus amigos.

--¿Qué pasa?.- Agregó Harry, inmediatamente.

--El ensayo se me quedó en la Sala Común. ¿Qué hago? No quiero que me repruebe de nuevo, ya me pasó una vez...

Hermione lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Pero no estaba enfadada, sino pensando en alguna manera de que no sucediera de nuevo.

--Ya sé. Voy a hablar con Snape, mientras ustedes tratan de utilizar algún encantamiento convocador para ver si pueden traerlo. Abran un poco la puerta o algo, para que no entre por algún lugar que Snape pueda notarlo.

Harry y Ron la observaron detenidamente. Hermione vio a Snape, que estaba a punto de levantarse, para anunciar que quería los pergaminos. En cualquier momento levantaría su varita y los traería.

La castaña no sabía con qué distraerlo, pero aún así masculló:

--Pr… ¡Profesor Snape!—Y se levantó de su asiento. Snape le devolvió la mirada, curioso.

--¿Qué ocurre, Señorita Granger?—Respondió mientras la veía acercarse.

Hermione lo miró, y, a pesar de sentir cierta punzada de rechazo hacia él, trató de sonar lo más amable posible.

--Profesor… lo que pasa es que… disculpe que este sea el momento más inoportuno, pero sé que en otro momento se me olvidaría. Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas.

Por la forma en que Severus le había respondido, eso ya sonaba raro, diferente. Hermione se dio cuenta, pero lo ignoró. Sabía que entablarían una conversación "amena" ante toda la clase, pero sabía que muchos no se preocuparían, con tal de perder un poco de minutos de aquella clase, toda estaba bien.

--Pregunte.

--Es sobre Pociones—Confesó, y disimuladamente dirigió una mirada hacia la izquierda, para poder observar a Harry y a Ron por el rabillo del ojo. El colorín se estaba sentando sigilosamente en su asiento. Ya la puerta del Aula estaba entreabierta.—Lo que pasa es que tengo una duda, y no voy a preguntárselo al Profesor Slughorn. ¿Qué pensaría de usted, que no me enseñó nada?—Agregó un poco nerviosa al improvisar. Snape la observaba detenidamente, con un poco de impaciencia.—En las clases, hemos estado elaborando Pociones, y bueno, las sigo al pie de la letra y todo, pero… bueno, si alguien utiliza un método distinto al que sale en el libro, ¿no hay riesgo de eso? Digo, que vaya a tener efectos adversos al utilizarse o algo por el estilo…

Hermione escuchó casi imperceptiblemente "No te preocupes, mejor yo lo hago. _¡Accio Ensayo de Maldiciones Imperdonables de Ron!_

--¿Otros métodos?¿Usted ha descubierto otros métodos para la elaboración de Pociones?—Musitó Snape, un tanto emocionado, pero supo muy bien disfrazarlo por algo de sarcasmo.

--No, claro que no. Siempre me guio y me guiaré por lo que dice el libro… ¿pero si alguien utiliza otros métodos, no cambia en nada? No hay muchas posibilidades que aunque quede perfecto vaya a tener algunas trampas o efectos secundarios…

--Lo más probable es que no.—Respondió interrumpiendo su dubitación-- Si no se agrega algún otro ingrediente o una poción adicional no habría ninguna posibilidad de que resultase letal. Creo que "utilizar otros métodos" sólo asegura que la elaboración resulte mucho más fácil de realizar o que quede en buenas condiciones, y por otro lado, tal vez que la elaboración resulte al menos tiempo de lo normal… Ahorro de tiempo en rutinas que pueden evitarse ocupando sólo trucos inteligentes o… cómo decirlo ¿astutos?

--Ah—Asintió Hermione forzando una sonrisa. Se llevó la mano a su pelo y nuevamente giró para ver a sus amigos. Ron estaba con un pergamino en la mano, observándolo con detenimiento, sonriente.

--¿A qué se debe la pregunta? ¿Alguien ha estado utilizando otros métodos en la elaboración de pociones?- Y 'disimuladamente' le dedicó una mirada a Harry que estaba comentándole algo a Ron.—O… El Profesor Slughorn les ha dado de tarea buscar algún otro método…

--Oh, no. Sólo me saltó la duda. Tal vez algún día tenga que hacer una poción y bueno… si me olvidara cómo mezclar esto, y aquello, afectara mucho en su eficacia.

--No realmente.—Inquirió.—Pero si alguna vez cambiase de opinión, sabría que Borage sólo complica las cosas, a veces.

¬ ¿Alguna otra pregunta?—Hermione negó, insegura—Muy bien. Vuelva a su asiento, entonces.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento, al final del salón.

--Quiero los ensayos en mi escritorio ahora.—Sacó la varita, la alzó y agitó. Inmediatamente los pergaminos que estaban depositados en las mesas se elevaron y se situaron en el escritorio de Snape, frente al a toda la clase.

--¡Hermione, eres brillante!—Exclamó Ron cuando se sentó a su lado.

--¿qué le dijiste? Lo dejaste bastante concentrado.

--Cualquier tontera, le pregunté algo sobre Pociones.

Ambos amigos, sobretodo Ron, asintieron contentos.

--Estaba tan nervioso que no me resultó el encantamiento, así que Harry lo hizo por mí.—

Snape comenzó a hablar, por eso, Ron y Harry se acomodaron en el asiento y comenzaron a observar a Snape, escuchándolo de vez en cuando, imaginando situaciones en otras. Hermione, mientras tanto sólo pensaba que ésta era una de las peores clases de Defensa que había tenido en años. Ni siquiera con Umbridge había sido tan tedioso. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que, como se había forzado a tener que preguntarle algo a Snape tan amablemente, sólo por salvar el pellejo de Ron, Snape estaría pensando cualquier cosa sobre ella. Tal vez se estaría esperanzado y se alegraría de que ella también haya cambiado su actitud. "¿Cómo puedes pensar tanta estupidez, Hermione?" se preguntaba "Como si fuera tan iluso para pensar eso ahora" Las dos primeras horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran teóricas, por lo que podía darse el lujo de apartar la vista de Snape innumerables veces para apuntar algo en su pergamino, o al menos fingir hacerlo, y una que otra vez se detenía a dibujar alguna Runa que se le venía a la mente de la clase anterior.

--Prepárense para la tarde. Pondremos en práctica la mayor parte de lo enseñado ahora.—Musitó cuando intuyó que estaría a punto de sonar la campana.

Pansy soltó una risita.

--¿Será otra oportunidad para mandarte a enfermería, Granger? Trataré de llegar más lejos: a San Mungo.

Malfoy soltó una risa silenciosa, sabía que Snape la estaba observando.

--Muy apropiado su comentario, Parkinson. Le rogaría que no lo hiciera en mi presencia, porque usted no sabe lo perjudicial que puede ser.

--¿Por qué la defiende tanto?—Soltó sin preámbulos frente a toda la clase.

--Yo no la defiendo. Es sólo que me molesta y me irrita la incompetencia y la mediocridad que pueden llegar a tener algunos de mis alumnos de Slytherin. Sólo nos dejan en el lugar de los bravucones.

--¿Sólo por el prestigio de Slytherin?

--Sí—Acotó simplemente.

--Qué lástima, Granger. Yo ya veía tu cara de esperanza. No tienes más que a Potter y Weasley para que te defiendan, y bueno… dejan mucho que desear—Y sonó la campana.

--Patética- Le comentó Hermione a sus amigos mientras se levantaban para salir del aula.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Hermione se sentó en uno de los taburetes y suspiró.

--¿Qué pasa?

--No pasa nada, Ron—Respondió.- Estoy un poquito cansada, eso es todo.

--¿No tienes clases ahora, no?—La castaña negó con la cabeza.—Menos mal, sino hoy terminar muerta.

--No lo creo, es el día más "relajado" que tenemos, aunque ya es jueves…

--¡Oh! Hoy tenemos entrenamiento—Murmuró Harry.

-- Y lo más seguro es que Snape me llame a ayudarlo.

--Pero te lo habría pedido en clases—Repuso Ron.

--Pero aún nos queda clases con él en la tarde. Tal vez ahí lo haga—Agregó desagradada.

Luego de ir a almorzar, los tres fueron en busca de sus respectivos materiales para las próximas clases. En las mazmorras, los tres no se dieron ni cuenta lo rápido que pasó la hora de Pociones. Ya estaban subiendo las escaleras en dirección al aula de Snape y muy a pesar de Hermione, llegaron más rápido de lo esperado. El tema de Snape se lo estaba tomando peor de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, y todo se debía a lo de anoche y la actitud que él había tenido con ella. Pero, ¿habría sido esa la reacción o se la imaginó simplemente? Ella estaba notando por doquier los cambios que Snape tenía con ella, y ella "creía" o se "imaginó" que desilusión era lo que Snape sentía y le estaba tratando de demostrar, pero sabía que ni en un millón de años Snape se comportaría de una manera tan juvenil. Tendría que estar perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Y él lo estaba?


	12. Capítulo 11: Hermione cegada y Snape

Al traspasar el capítulo a un documento aparte, me di cuenta que el capítulo es MUY largo… así que le quité algunas cositas, pero de todas formas está largo. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que las cosas comienzan a tomar su ritmo. Empecé enseguida a trabajar en el próximo y es algo un poco difícil para la castaña… pero me voy a encargar de recompensara muy bien… lo mismo puedo decir de Severus! Ojalá disfruten el capítulo, largo… y bueno tengan por seguro que los planetas y lunas se han colocado de tal forma, que estarán de suerte, pues, capítulos más seguidos están por llegar, y de ese tipo que hace que afloren tus hormonas ajajajaja xD

Saludos a los y las que siempre leen espero sus reviews!

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_

**Capítulo XI: Hermione cegada y Snape ¿mal de la cabeza?**

Hermione llegó junto a sus amigos hasta el pasillo del aula de Defensa. La puerta estaba abierta y aún así los de Slytherin preferían esperar afuera hasta que la campana sonase.

--¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás Granger?—Dijo Pansy interponiéndose entre ella y la entrada del salón el cual estaba abierto. Hermione la ignoró, y trató de colarse entre el hueco que había quedado. Estaba muy claro que las puertas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que una sola persona, más encima una chica, lograse taparla por completo. Harry y Ron le siguieron.

--¡Sangre sucia inmunda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?!—Agregó Pansy, con asco. Hermione, que estaba sentándose en uno de los últimos bancos del salón, esbozó una sonrisa a gusto.

--¿Es que no se aburre?—Musitó Ron, sentándose a su lado

--Vive de eso, Ron- Respondió Harry, dejando su mochila sobre el banco.

--Yo creo que Snape no va a querer que Parkinson se me acerque- Comentó Hermione, pensativa.

--¿Qué? ¿Estás comenzando a creer en Santa?—Inquirió un lacónico Ron.

-- Yo creo que ni aunque me odie tanto, se daría el lujo de ver cómo sus alumnitos de Slytherin se comportan como él dijo "bravuconamente". Lo peor que le puede pasar es que ellos rompan las reglas en su propia nariz.

--Si tú lo dices…

Los Slytherin entraron al salón seguidos de Snape y su impasible mirada. Tomaron lugar en sus respectivos asientos y observaron a Snape que se situó en la mitad de la clase para comenzar a dar órdenes.

--Ahora van a practicar lo que aprendieron en la clase de la mañana—Recitó—Y para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente, yo asignaré las parejas—agregó dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Pansy Parkinson.

Algunos de los pocos Gryffindors fueron asignados con Slytherins. Casi ninguno parecía intimidado o desafiante.

--Longbottom—Por supuesto que Snape había dejado sus favoritos para el último—con Goyle. Malfoy con Crabbe. Granger y Potter juntos y… Weasley con Parkinson.

Obvio que Snape no iba a dejar que alguien atacara a Hermione nuevamente, pero… ¿Dejando a Ron con Pansy? Sonaba muy bien a venganza.

--¡Que bien! Quedamos juntos-Musitó Harry un poco incómodo al ver que Ron se ubicaba próximo a Parkinson.

--Sí… pero pobre Ron—Soltó Hermione con un poco de compasión.

--Menos miraditas expresivas ni comentarios inservibles y más trabajo. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Empiecen ya!

))Encantamientos no verbales. Atacan y el oponente se escuda, luego cambian los roles. Potencien ahora los encantamientos inmovilizadores.

--Harry—Musitó Hermione en tono suplicante—Perdóname.

-- Y tú a mí.

Hermione era muy buena en cuanto a encantamientos no verbales y sería capaz de dañar a Harry si lo solicitado en clases era eso. Harry no era tan bueno en ese aspecto, pero había logrado avanzar bastante bien, y en cuanto a escudarse era verdaderamente muy bueno.

--Parte tú escudándote, Hermione.—Las castaña asintió.

Harry extendió la mano, pensando con qué podría inmovilizarla. Luego recordó cuando Umbridge le lanzó un _Incarcerus_ a un centauro en el bosque prohibido. Dudó en lanzárselo, pero Hermione era lo brillantemente buena para poder evitarlo. Se concentró y agitó la varita lanzando el hechizo.

Hermione a su vez agitó la suya con un _Impedimenta_ en mente. Los hechizos se fusionaron a la vez que se desvanecían.

--¡Bien!—Gritó Hermione contenta. Harry no dijo nada de lo impresionado que estaba. --¡Harry ya puedes hacer encantamiento nos verbales!

--Lo sé… yo creo que será la primera y última vez que me resulte—Contestó.—Mejor continuemos antes que comience a pensar cualquier otra cosa.

Harry y Hermione continuaron con su práctica con continuidad hasta que Harry comenzó a fallar con los encantamientos no verbales. Snape rondaba cerca de ellos lo más que podía, haciendo que Harry se desconcentrara con solo verlo. Luego, ambos le dedicaron una mirada a Ron, que estaba del mismo color que su cabello y más encogido de lo normal.

--Maldito traidor a la sangre—Le decía Pansy Parkinson. Ron le dedicó una mirada llena de ira, y al notar que Hermione y Harry lo miraban, salió de su estado de ofuscamiento.

--¡Vamos, Ron!—Le alentó Hermione, sin que nadie se percatara.

Ron se encogió de hombros queriendo decir "es lo que he tratado de hacer"

Luego ambos amigos continuaron con la práctica… que fue más que satisfactoria para Harry, porque definitivamente ya dominaba los encantamientos no verbales… y Hermione ya no sentía aquel sentimiento de culpa cada vez que le lanzara cualquier hechizo.

En medio de todo el silencio que sólo era perturbado por los encantamientos, se oyó cómo la campana marcaba el término de la hora. Todos bajaron sus varitas y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos en busca de mochilas y bolsos.

--Es una maldita, ¿lo saben?—Musitó Ron a sus amigos mientras llegaban a sus lugares.

--Lo sabemos, Ron, y te compadezco—afirmó Hermione.

--Señorita Granger—La conversación se interrumpió con el llamado. Hermione se volteó para ver que Snape la llamaba desde su escritorio.

--Snape quiere hablar conmigo. Los alcanzo luego, ¿sí?—Comenzó a caminar hacia su profesor.

--Tenemos Herbología, Hermione- Informó Harry

--Lo sé, si me demoro, ustedes el explican a la profesora…

--Aunque eso no sucederá—Rectificó Snape. –Pueden irse, ella los alcanzará en un momento.

--¿Profesor?

--Hoy en la tarde, señorita Granger… ¿usted puede ir a mi despacho?

--Claro, no hay ningún problema.

--Eso sí, hoy no quiero que revise trabajos ni ese tipo de cosas.

--¿Ah, no?—Inquirió extrañada.

--Creo que esta vez será algo un poco paralelo en lo que se refiere al colegio.—La castaña asintió –unos encargos que tienen que ver con Dumbledore. Por eso pido su máxima discreción.

--Está bien. ¿A qué hora?

--Yo ahora tengo una clase de dos horas, así que puede ser después de las seis.—Hermione volvió a asentir, y luego miró su reloj.

--¿Puedo retirarme? Tengo que llegar a los invernaderos en dos minutos…

--Puede—Musitó haciendo un solo asentimiento en la cabeza. Hermione se volteó para salir caminando (casi corriendo) rápidamente del salón.

Siguió aprisa hasta que llegó al nivel principal. Debido al tráfico de gente que iba y venia de cualquier salón, le era difícil desplazarse a la velocidad que ella quería. Cuando el número de personas se redujo, pudo correr hasta a puerta que llevaba a la salida del castillo. Corrió unos cuantos metros más y alcanzó a la profesora Sprout que estaba muy próxima al invernadero cinco.

--Oh, señorita Granger. Llega justo a tiempo, ¿eh?

--Sí, profesora Sprout, lo que pasa es que el Profesor Snape quería hablar un momento conmigo.

-- No te preocupes, ya estás aquí, ¿no?

--¡Hermione!—Dijo Ron al verla.-- ¿No se te pegó la rabia, la rabia grasienta o algo por el estilo?—Él y Harry soltaron una risotada, también lo hizo ella, a pesar de querer reprimirla.

--Las cosas que dices, Ron.

La profesora Sprout impuso silencio, y todos obedecieron. Al cabo de dar las instrucciones de la clase, todos se acomodaron para poder escuchar y ver lo que la profesora les enseñaría esa tarde. La hora de clases pasó rápido; sin darse cuenta, los tres amigos ya se encontraban arreglando sus cosas una vez más para marcharse, esta vez, a la sala común.

--Hermione, y al final ¿qué te dijo Snape?

--Me pidió que vaya hoy a su despacho.

--Ah. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, seguirás revisando ensayos? Podría aprovechar de colocarle un aceptable al mío, ¿no te parece?.

--No me dijo nada. O sea—Balbuceo—dijo que cuando llegara, lo veríamos.

Ron, que era el más interesado y preocupado en el asunto, asintió. Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y luego que Harry le diera la contraseña completamente ensimismado, entró seguido de sus dos amigos.

--Espérame un momento, ¿quieres, Ron?—Dijo Hermione a la vez que se acercaba a Harry. El colorín, notando el actuar confidencial de Hermione con Harry, entendió que querían hablar a solas, por lo que decidió subir a su cuarto.

--Estaré en el cuarto cambiándome, Harry—El chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache asintió.

--¿Qué pasa, Harry?

--Quiero ir a la Fiesta con Ginny. No me puedo quitar eso de a cabeza… pero es imposible, ¿no?—Muy a su pesar, Hermione asintió.

--Hoy estuvimos hablando con Ron, y me sentí un poco mal de estar ocultándole mis sentimientos, a él, mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué sabes sobre …? – Y no terminó la frase, sabiendo que su amiga entendería.

-- En cualquier momento podría terminar con Dean, podría ser hoy, mañana, la otra semana. Es impredecible, porque conoces la capacidad que tiene Ginny para superar las cosas.

--Por desgracia-

--¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella por unos cuántos días y piensas en alguien con quien de verdad quisieras ir, que no sea la susodicha?

--Pero, ¿quién? Creo que no hay nadie con quien yo quisiera ir, si todas son tan interesadas.

--¿Todas?

--Eh…

--No te voy a dar nombres… pero yo sé que hay personas que ni siquiera le importa tu popularidad, ni le importa la suya tampoco, y sería la ideal para ir contigo. Piénsalo.

Y Hermione se volteó para subir a su dormitorio, dejando más pensativo que nunca a su amigo.

Luego que dejó sus cosas guardadas en el baúl y se tirara un momento en su cama, Hermione volvió a la sala común con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos allí, mas eso no ocurrió. Probablemente ya habrían bajado. Se dirigió a las mazmorras sin siquiera mirar la hora, aunque el cielo tenía un color morado grisáceo. Trató de no pensar en nada mientras se dirigía al despacho de Snape pues empeoraría su humor, y por ende, todo lo que hiciera y dijera.

Levantó la cabeza cuando Snape accediera a que entrara en su despacho.

--Tome asiento un momento, Señorita Granger. Tenemos que conversar.—Ella, que había tratado de distraerse lo más posible, sintió como se le erizaba los vellos en la nuca. ¿Iban a hablar? Por supuesto que de "eso" no. Pasó más o menos un minuto desde que ella había tomado lugar en uno de los asientos, cuando su profesor lo hizo en el que estaba en frente.

--Verá. Cuando yo le dije que necesitaba su ayuda, le dije que necesitaba de su ayuda en lo que respecta a temas académicos, como corrección de ensayos y esas cosas. Pero creo que me veo en la obligación de requerir su ayuda en algo que podría decirse… externo a Hogwarts.—Hermione lo miraba y asentía con la cabeza- Siendo esto de carácter urgente, el profesor Dumbledore me apoyó, como lo hizo anteriormente, en solicitar su ayuda y con aún más amparo siendo este un tema tan delicado.

)) Una determinada cantidad de miembros de la Orden del Fénix han sido asignados para consumar una misión un tanto delicada y peligrosa. Entre lo que le puedo mencionar a usted, ellos pretenden inmiscuirse en el Ministerio para tomar pruebas y asegurarse de quiénes están bajo la maldición Imperius. Esto es mucho más complicado que pedir a Arthur, Kingsley y otros miembros de la Orden que trabajan en el ministerio, que lo hagan, pues ellos ya han sido expuestos.

)) Es por eso, que debemos elaborar una gran cantidad de poción Multijugos, que va a ser utilizada por tres integrantes en el período de dos semanas.

--¿Dos semanas? ¡Eso es mucho!

--Lo sé. Yo he estado elaborando una gran cantidad de poción en estas semanas, y ya van en el día veinte.—Hermione volvió a asentir.—De eso tendrá que encargarse ahora. Y bueno, también me gustaría que me ayudara en la elaboración de Veritaserum.

--¿Veritaserum? Se supone que eso es controlado por el Minis… además nunca la he elaborado.

--Bueno, yo fui su profesor de Pociones los últimos cinco años, supongo que todavía tengo el derecho de enseñarle algo más, ¿no?

--Claro, yo nunca quis…-Y Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había sido un poco impertinente con él.

--Eso de igual. Será mejor que se levante, deje de darme explicaciones y empiece a supervisar, y continuar elaborando si lo amerita, la poción que le pedí.

Hermione se levantó decidida y observó fijamente a su profesor.

--Cuando la poción no necesite supervisión, le iré diciendo cómo se elabora la otra. Y si no llegara a ser hoy, en otra oportunidad.—Aseguró.-- Por aquí—Y le indicó una puerta que había aparecido segundos antes gracias a la agitación de la varita de Snape.

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta que se distinguía sólo por el espacio que la separaba de la pared, que era oscura y tenía un pomo de hierro.

Aquella habitación era, por supuesto, oscura. Estaba sólo iluminada por la tenue luz que emanaban las velas. El espacio no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. En él había dos calderos medianos que desprendían vapor. A los costados se encontraban estanterías con muchos ingredientes y alguna que otra repugnante criatura que Snape solía tener. El espacio que sobraba podría ser rellenado fácilmente por un caldero grande o uno mediano y otro pequeño. Además de eso, restaba lo suficiente para que los elaboradores pudieran transitar sin correr el riesgo de sufrir algún tipo de percance o accidente.

Hermione se ubicó la medio de los dos calderos humeantes, y los observó inquisitivamente.

--Hay que agregar el polvo de cuerno de bicornio, ¿no?—Snape asintió mientras buscada unos ingredientes a sus espaldas.

--Exacto, pero, ¿cómo lo sabe usted?—Hermione se había olvidado de un detalles. Ella había elaborado la poción cuatro años atrás, en un plan que habían tenido Harry, Ron y ella para descubrir quién era el heredero de Slytherin. Nunca nadie lo supo, y esa poción nunca se elaboró en clases de Pociones tampoco.

--Yo er… lo leí.

--¿Usted la ha preparado, Señorita Granger?—No podía mentirle, era un profesor, era Snape y si él quisiera podría leerle la mente.

--Eh… sí, en segundo año—Y se volteó en busca de polvo de cuerno de bicornio, pero era simplemente para ocultar su sonroje

--¿En segundo año? ¿Qué estaban haciendo usted y sus amigos para que necesitaran transformarse en otra persona?—Y Hermione, sacando su valentía de leona, le contó cómo fue que los tres empezaron a sospechar que Draco podría ser el heredero de Slytherin; también se atrevió a contarle el incidente que ella vivió por eso, y el resultado de la transformación.

--Usted nunca terminará de sorprenderme, ¿no?

--Si no me queda otra opción que andar confesando mis actos ilegales, claro que no.

Hermione observó de nuevo ambos calderos y comenzó a agregar el polvo de cuernos de bicornio según cómo ella recordaba, aunque trataba de asegurarse preguntándole a Snape.

--Señorita Granger, necesito que me responda algo respecto a lo que oí decir a Parkinson.

--¿Que ahora quiere enviarme a San Mungo? Oh no es nada, siempre me ha odiado y no me afec…

--No, no es sobre eso—Le interrumpió.—Es sobre la fiesta de Slughorn.

--¿La fiesta de Slughorn?—Inquirió sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios iba a preguntarle sobre la fiesta? No, no podía ser posible, le iba a manifestar su desagrado porque no quería que vaya con Ron…

--Oí que usted va a ir a la fiesta con Weasley—Le confesó, aunque con cierta dificultad al referirse al pelirrojo.

"Oh, es verdad, el maldito va…"

--Sí, voy a ir con él—Le respondió Hermione un tanto desafiante, y sin darse cuenta de que lo decía.

--Parkinson se estaba burlando de esa horrenda túnica de gala que ocupó en el Baile de Navidad en cuarto.

--Sí. Patética. Sus hermanos le compraron una el año pasado… pero creo que tampoco le queda bien.

--Ya lo creo, Weasley crece como un dragón.

¿Qué pretendía realmente? ¿Burlarse de Ron en su cara?

--Yo podría ayudarlo si usted quiere.

--¿Ayudarlo? ¿No me desmayé por culpa de los vapores o algo así y estoy alucinando inconsciente?

--No—contestó sin vacilar, y luego enarcó una ceja.

--¿Por qué quiere ayudarlo? ¡Es Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y usted lo odia!—Exclamó acalorada.

--Tranquilícese, no tiene porque alterarse. Además no hable de cosas que usted no sabe.

--¿Invento que usted detesta a Harry?

--Granger—Le interrumpió—Yo no tengo ninguna intención de iniciar una discusión con usted sólo porque comience a alterarse por conjeturas suyas que no están ni por aproximarse.

Hermione se vio fuera de sí, se observó tensa, sonrojada, con la respiración entrecortada, y cuando el alma volvió a su cuerpo, se llevó ambas manos a su boca.

--Perdón—Balbuceó – Profesor discúlpeme, yo no quería hablarle así… por favor perdóneme.

--Yo podría ayudar a Weasley si usted quiere—Insistió ignorando por completo las súplicas de su alumna como lo había hecho anteriormente.

--S.. Sí, claro, pero ¿cómo quiere ayudarlo?

--No quiero que haga el ridículo y que sea un motivo para que Parkinson se las dé de fanfarrona y lo moleste todo el tiempo. Supongo que ayudándole a que consiga un traje decente.

¿Qué? Era los más descabellado y loco que había escuchado… No, la verdad que no, lo más loco que había escuchado de los labios de Snape.

--No me hace mucha gracia, pero no tengo ningún otro modo de frenar a Parkinson, porque desde que la atacó está más insufrible que nunca. Casi tanto como yo, se podría decir.

"Ya lo creo" pensó Hermione.

--Si acepta mi ayuda, me gustaría que me acompañara al despacho nuevamente. Creo que hay un traje que podría servirle. A mí me queda tan mal como Potter recibiendo clases de oclumancia—Inquirió mordazmente.

No, es que no podía entenderlo. ¡No QUERÍA entenderlo! ¿Snape ofreciéndole una túnica para Ron? ¿Para Ron, su rival amoroso? . Era algo que nunca, ni en sus mejores y descabellados sueños podría haber imaginado. _"Vamos, él tiene razón. Lo está haciendo por frenar a la idiota de Parkinson y sus burlas, y lo hace por ese entusiasmo que tiene él por limpiar la reputación de Slytherin, y sabes lo insufrible que puede llegar a ser. Quiere ser el único que trate como se le dé la gana a Ron y a Harry"_ Pensaba una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, mientras seguía a su profesor hasta el despacho. Una vez allí, se quedó parada frente a otra puerta que apareció en el fondo de un pasillo, cercano a las estanterías. No lograba creerlo ni procesarlo. Era demasiado extraña su actitud. Estaba realmente perdiendo la cabeza. ¿O era ella? _"Estás cegada, Hermione, eso es lo que pasa" _Pensó para sí, y dio a saber su opinión la vocecita que había hablando anteriormente. Cegada de qué, pensaba. Que era una buena persona y lo único que quiere es ser un poco amable conmigo. _"Así te ciegas, tratando de evadir lo que nunca en tu vida estarías dispuesta a admitir, porque está fuera de tus principios y no es algo que planificaste así como tus horas de estudios y deberes. Tantos años gustándote el pelirrojo no es un impedimen…"_

--Aquí está—Murmuró y Hermione levantó la cabeza rápidamente.—¿Le pasa algo? Está pálida.

--No, no, claro que no. No me pasa nada—masculló con una risita nerviosa. Tomó el traje negro que Snape le extendió y dio una rápida mirada.—Sí, yo creo que éste le quedará. Es perfecto. Muchas gracias, Profesor…

--Lo único que le pido, es que diga que lo consiguió con alguien del colegio o algún familiar.

--Que mi padre me lo mandó por lechuza esta tarde.

--Me parece bien, ahora, si no le importa, continuemos con la elaboración de pociones.

Hermione acató dejando el traje que Snape le había prestado para Ron en uno de los sofás. Un tanto confundida y alarmada, volvió a vigilar la poción multijugos, a la par que observaba la elaboración de veritaserum que Snape había comenzado a hacer luego que ambos regresaran al pequeño cuartito.

Hermione se había convencido que esa semana había sido un caos total, y ya comenzaba a sospechar que si no era Sanpe con algún problema mental, era ella, porque veía actitudes y suposiciones donde no las había, y porque su inconsciente se empeñaba por hacerle creer algo que ella no sería capaz de admitir ni con una Maldición Cruciatus ni con Veritaserum, así le costara un dolor de entrañas. Aunque sabía que no llegaría tan lejos. Si bien todo el mundo sabía que para ella su cerebro era lo más importante, en realidad el corazón de Hermione era el que mandaba ante todo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Amor no planificado

**Capitulo XII: Amor no planificado.**

Esa noche abandonó las mazmorras un tanto ofuscada. Habían sucedido tantas cosas, que pensar en cada una de ellas le causaba un dolor terrible en la sien. Estaba cansada y con falta de energía, pero no era capaz de presentarse en el Gran Salón a comer, pues lo único que quería estar sola, y ante todo, evitar a Ginny hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando sería capaz de contarle todo lo sucedido con más claridad. Le dijo la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y entró en él una vez que ella accediera. La sala común estaba vacía, ya que esa era probablemente la hora en que casi la totalidad de los alumnos estaba cenando. Subió a su cuarto y dejó la túnica de gala encima de su baúl, para así tenerlo a primera vista cuando se despertara. No quería ver a Harry y menos a Ron, ya que terminaría por hacer estallar su cabeza. Se quitó el uniforme y enseguida se puso el pijama. Abrió las mantas de su cama y se tapó mucho más arriba de la cabeza, así cuando alguien entrara en el cuarto, no viera en el estado en que se encontraba.

Siempre debatiéndose, siempre dudando desde el maldito día en que supo que Snape estaba enamorado de ella, o lo que su amiga Ginny suponía. Cada minuto, hora y día que pasaba, le daban la razón, y eso comenzaba a acabar con el ánimo de Hermione pues constantemente sufría de múltiples emociones, confusiones y descontrol. Pero lo que esa noche había escuchado, o tal vez pensado, terminó por confundirla más. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Si ella estaba tan enamorada de Ron y se sentía muy segura de eso, no tendría porqué flaquear ni complicarse la existencia. Snape era su profesor, y aunque estuviera muy enamorado de ella, nunca sería capaz de romper las reglas y límites y poner en riesgo su posición en Hogwarts. Nunca sería capa de forzarla a nada, y Hermione nunca dudó de eso. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le afectaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que tanto evadía, lo tan terrible que nunca admitiría? "_está fuera de tus principios y no es algo que planificaste así como tus horas de estudios y deberes" _¿Qué no planificó? ¿Que Snape se enamorara de ella? No, no era eso, no tenía sentido. Pero tenía que ver con el amor, ¿no? Algo que no planificó como sus horas de estudios y deberes… enamorarse. ¡Pero si estaba enamorada! ¡De Ronald! ¿Cuál es el punto? "Muy por fuera de tus principios." Algo que ella nunca haría. Estar con él, porque tenía miedo de que eso no resultara. No, eso era temor, no algo fuera de sus principios. Era algo que iba a la par con las reglas y actos indebidos…. ¡Ah, no! ¡Seguramente ella iba a querer estar haciendo actos indebidos! ¡Haciéndole caso al patético de Snape! _"Estás cerca"_ escuchó en el fondo de su mente. Hermione, que estaba con los ojos cerrados pensado para sí misma, reprimiendo el dolor de cabeza, los abrió horrorizada. Snape, actos indebidos, no querer admitir, amor no planificado… Ahora lo entendió todo. Por fin lo había entendido todo… pero no podía ser cierto. Por fin había resuelto el enigma, pero la tarea difícil era asumirlo. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Era tan insufrible, tan antipático, frío, hiriente con ella, con sus amigos y todo el mundo. Era un profesor, y podría ser hasta su padre. _"¿No te dije que estaba por fuera de tus principios?" _Entonces, cómo se explicaba que… ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en la unión de palabras, ni en el acto ni lo que ocurriría si algún día lo asumiera.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero en cualquier momento llegarían sus compañeras de cuarto y le preguntaría qué es lo que le ocurría. La noticia no tardaría en correr a oídos de Ginny o el mismo Ron. Tampoco quería la compañía de nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie, ni menos chillona voz de Lavender, ni el suporte que le brindaba Parvati. Se levantó decidida. Bajó sigilosamente por la escalera, y viendo que afortunadamente nadie había llegado aún, subió por la escalera de los hombres. Entró en la habitación que compartían Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron y Harry, y fue directamente hacia el lugar donde Harry dormía. Buscó en su baúl la capa invisible, un pergamino cualquiera, una pluma y tinta y escribió _"Perdóname por entrometerme así en tus cosas Harry, pero necesitaba urgente tu capa…". _Bajó la escalera de vuelta con la cabeza gacha, se dirigió a la retrato, y luego que se abriera, se colocó la capa.

--¿Quién está ahí?—Inquirió al ver que nadie salía.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de las escaleras, ya que se oían murmullos cada vez más sonoros. Tomó algunos atajos para estar lo más alejada posible, para no encontrarse con nadie, para no tener que reprimir todo lo que sentía. Caminó unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó a un corredor cercano a la Torre de Astronomía. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos, y estos en sus rodillas. Dejó que todo fluyera como había premeditado. Los sollozos resonaban en aquel corredor, frío, solitario e iluminado únicamente por la luz de una tímida luna creciente y estrellas opacadas por grises nubarrones. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Las lágrimas no fluían por su rostro, sino que se empapaban en su pijama. Luego levantó la cabeza se apoyó contra la pared y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, corriendo su melena del rostro. Sentía que había evadido ese sentimiento por tanto tiempo, que la había dañado por tanto tiempo, que por fin tenía la oportunidad de llorar por el dolor sufrido y el que ya no hería. Se había convencido tan bien a sí misma que estaba enamorada de Ronald, que ahora dudaba que no fuera así. El pelirrojo tan dependiente de ella, halagador, preocupado. Pero en muchas ocasiones la hería por no saber controlarse. Pero ese cariño que alguna vez fue amor de verdad, y el que creía hasta algún rato, era el simple recuerdo que había quedado de hace mucho tiempo. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, y sería capaz de muchas cosas por él, pero no podía mentirle y no quería hacerle daño. Sus sollozos en ese momento aumentaron. Se sentía fatal. ¿Qué diablos pasaría ahora? Ron se había ilusionado mucho con la fiesta y con lo que ella le había dicho el día anterior. Y ahora se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan descarada para decir eso. ¿De dónde sacó toda esa fuerza para ser capaz de decirle a Ron que quería ir con él y en cierto modo que se notara que estaba enamorada? No concebía cómo le había podido mentir a Ron de esa manera. ¿Cómo pasó todo tan rápido? ¿Qué hay de los celos en las semanas anteriores? Celos… celos de no tener a uno de tus mejores amigos a tu lado, y que prefiera estar con otra, cambiar de actitud contigo, tratarte mal. Simplemente había sido rabia de su rechazo. Todo su ser se las había arreglado para disfrazar todo eso de puras reacciones amorosas… qué irónico sonaba. Resultaba que en el último tiempo ella nunca estuvo verdaderamente enamorada de Ron, nunca sintió celos, nunca sintió esas maripositas de amor en el estómago por querer ir a la fiesta de Slughorn con él, sólo había sido una jugada de su corazón para disfrazar sentimientos reprimidos que no quería sentir, porque era algo prohibido, no iba con ella, Hermione Granger.

Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de manera tan ajena ese sentimiento, que ni siquiera se acordaba cómo había nacido. Sólo recuerda con sorpresa la vez que se enteró que Snape era parte de la Orden del Fénix. Qué tipo de persona tenía que ser él, para estar en una asociación que prácticamente se encargaba de proteger a Harry, y que luchaba contra Voldemort, su antiguo amo. Él había sido mortífago, pero ¿qué gran razón habría tenido para dejar de serlo y arriesgarse como nadie? Era un gran misterio, y ella se catalogaba como una amante de resolverlos, y en ese intento fue que ocurrió todo, tal vez. Él era un misterio, y tratando de resolverlo, terminó cayendo.

Observaba el suelo con la mirada perdida, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban hacia parte de sus mejillas, y se veían interrumpidas por el brazo que estaba luchando contra los sollozos en su boca. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que de un momento a otro se colocaría a llorar de nuevo, tal vez se encontraría con Ginny, con Harry… o aún peor, Ron. Además cualquiera sería capaz de identificar la culpabilidad en su cara, el estado en el que se encontraba. No tenía otra opción que permanecer ahí por un par de horas hasta que se asegurara que todos estuvieran durmiendo y hasta que su indisposición cesara. Trató de pensar en lo que le tocaba mañana… Transfiguración con la profesora McGonagall, para nada mal. Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, mejor aún, Pociones y Encantamientos… tenía un gran número de horas aseguradas junto a Ron. No, no voy a pensar en eso. "Tengo que hacer mi trabajo de Aritmancia para el lunes, tal vez mañana nos den otra ruma más". Y en cierto modo le agradaba de sobremanera, para tener otras preocupaciones en la cabeza…

Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, y vio a Harry y a Ron esperándola frente a la chimenea. Cuando se percataron de su presencia, ambos amigos se acercaron preocupados.

--Hermione, ¿dónde estabas?

--¿Qué te pasó? Estás muy pálida. Con la nota me dejaste…

Y ella se apartó más que rápido de la vista de sus amigos, pues había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

--Hey, ¿qué pasó?—musitó Ron acercándose para darle su apoyo.

--No, aléjate—Y trató de esquivar su brazo. – Déjame Ron, no quiero verte, no puedo…

--¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Qué te pasa?—Inquirió Harry, colocándose cada vez más nervioso.

--¿Qué te hice, Hermione? ¿Te dijeron algo…?—Interrumpió la interrogativa, pues la castaña se había lanzado al sofá más próximo con sollozos lastimeros.

Harry y Ron lucían verdaderamente preocupados y asustados, pues nunca había visto a Hermione llorar de esa manera. Por la manera en que actuaba, pensaban que alguien le había hecho algo.

--Ron… perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca quise mentirte, hacerte ilusiones… te quiero tanto, pero no me perdono el hecho de que …

--¿De qué hablas, Hermione?

* * *

Era cerca de media noche cuando había llegado al corredor que daba conexión con la Torre de Astronomía. Hacía su rutina de inspección para poder ir a su cuarto tranquilo, y esperar a que Filch se colocase a encontrar alumnos fuera de lugar, a pelear con Peeves, o cualquier tontería que sólo él era capaz de encontrar sospechosa.

--Ron, perdóname, por favor. De verdad lo siento—Dijo una voz entre gemidos, unos cuantos metros más allá—Yo no quería herirte ni hacerte ilusiones. ¡Perdóname!

Avanzó a pasó rápido hasta el origen de la voz. Unos tres metros antes de llegar, vio que unos mechones de una castaña melena estaban suspendidos en el aire, cerca de las ventaras inferiores del corredor.

--¿Señorita Granger?—Murmuró. Podía reconocer esa cabellera en cualquier lugar, incluso una parte de ella.

--Te quiero, Ron, Te quiero muchísimo—Agregó la castaña entre lágrimas. Snape sintió una punzada en el estómago--, pero debes entenderme… yo… yo me engañé a mi misma creyendo que estaba enamorada de ti, pero creo que…-- Snape, que estaba con las intenciones despertarla, se quedó perplejo.

Estiró su mano sigilosamente hasta que logró dar con una capa de textura muy particular. La retiró con cuidado y vio como la silueta de una chica apoyada en sus rodillas estaba sentada junto a la ventana inferior. Se notaba los gimoteos, y por lo que ella estaba diciendo, sólo podría tratarse de un sueño.

--¿Qué es esto? ¿Una alumna fuera de su cama—Dijo una voz seca a sus espaldas. Se volteó para ver que era Filch con su gata, la Señora Norris, en brazos.—, Profesor Snape?

--Sí, Filch, pero te voy a pedir que te vayas, yo voy a arreglar este asunto.

--¡Cómo me hubiera gustado quedarme para ver cómo reprende la rebeldía de algunos! Pero, ¿quién es?

--Eso no importa, yo me encargo. Ahora lárgate.

Filch lo miró unos momentos, y dio media vuelta con su gata, que la acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Luego de unos momentos, él ya había desaparecido al doblar en un corredor contiguo.

--Señorita Granger—Insistió una vez más, mientras se hincaba, llegando casi a su altura.—Señorita Granger, despierte.

Ella que durante todo ese rato había estado entre disculpándose y llorando, paró de golpe todo recital acongojado.

--¿Despertó?—Dijo observando fijamente la nuca de la chica. Quería moverla un poco, o zarandearla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. En su vida se había visto en una situación así.

De pronto, entre silenciosos gemidos, la cabeza de Hermione comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera restregándose los ojos. Él pronunció su nombre una vez más para ayudarla en la tarea de despertar. Luego levantó la vista.

--¿Profesor Snape?—Balbuceó horrorizada, y miró en todas las direcciones. Lo último que quería ver, luego de haber despertado, era a él.-- ¿Qué ocurrió? Oh, no. Me quedé dormida—Y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. En algún momento se le escaparon unos fugaces gemidos. Luego vio como unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

--Tiene que irse a su sala común ahora. Filch ya vino, y le dije que yo me encargaría.—Le tendió una mano para levantarla. La castaña accedió con un poco de duda. Y luego él, con un poco de indecisión agregó: --Usted estaba llorando

--¿Todavía se me nota?

--No tengo idea si estuvo llorando antes—Y eso le causó en retorcijón en el estómago--, pero cuando yo llegué, usted estaba llorando entre sueños.

Hermione sintió cómo si su corazón quisiera colarse por su garganta, y salir disparado por su boca.

--¿Qué?—Inquirió un poco mareada.

--La acompañaré hasta su sala común. Por lo que veo, no se encuentra en muy buen estado.—Snape comenzó a avanzar lentamente, para que así su alumna le imitara.--¿Cómo llego aquí?

--Me sentí un poco mal, así que vine aquí para estar sola. No quería regresar a la sala común demasiado pronto ya que todos preguntarían algo y lo que menos deseaba era responder.—La voz de la castaña sonaba trémula, y tenía la vista fija en el suelo, pues no era capaz de mirar a Snape a la cara, pero le respondía con toda sinceridad igual No estaba de ánimo para inventar aunque sea una excusa.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras ella recordaba episodios antes de quedarse repentinamente dormida. Lloraba y lloraba sin parar. Tal vez eso la había vencido.

--¿Qué más pasó cuando me encontró? ¿Sólo estaba llorando?

--No, estaba diciendo cosas, pero creo que eso no viene al caso.

O era algo que Snape no quería responder, pensó Hermione. O algo que perjudicaría tanto a ella como a él.

--Creo que se disculpaba, o algo así.

La castaña recordó lo que estaba soñando, y sus mejillas se tornaron color escarlata.

--Oh, no. Qué vergüenza.

--Es una lástima que me haya enterado de su vida privada tan involuntariamente, pero no se preocupe. No tengo intenciones de conservar en mi memoria lo que usted haga fuera de horario de clases.—Repuso a la vez que doblaban al final de un corredor.

--Qué vergüenza, qué tonta. ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida? – "¿Por qué diablos tenía que encontrarla ÉL?"—De verdad lo lamento, profesor Snape. ¿Tendré detención?

En ese instante, ambos llegaron al frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-- Que tenga buena noche, Señorita Granger, y cuídese.—Sin más, y obviando la interrogativa de su alumna, y dejándola a ella incrédula, se apresuró a continuar con su ronda; hacerle saber a Filch que ya había arreglado el problema con la alumna, para así poder volver a su despacho, donde podría dejar fluir todas las ideas que en ese instante estaban aflorando.

Encontró al celador en el segundo piso, andando con ese caminar encorvado y apresurado.

--Filch—Llamó Snape cuando lo encontró. El hombre se dio vuelta y soltó a la gata que tenía en los brazos.

--Vamos, dulzura, sigue tú con la ronda—Y sin más la gata de pelaje ceniza, siguió el camino que hace unos segundos su amo estaba por recorrer.--¿Qué pasa, Profesor Snape? ¿Ya se encargó de la alumna?

--Sí, te buscaba para eso. Yo ya me encargué de hablar y preguntarle porqué estaba fuera de la cama y de su sala común a esa hora.

--¿Y quién era, y porqué estaba fuera?

--La identidad no te incumbe—respondió bruscamente--, y lo que sucedió… fue simplemente que se quedó dormida allí. Estaba en mal estado y se quedó dormida—Mintió en parte.

--En muy mal estado, ¡excusas estúpidas que pone la juventud rebelde! ¡Si me dejara a mí el castigo…!

--No—Interrumpió.—Ya te dije que yo me encargué. Ahora continúa con tu ronda, y si te encuentras a alguien más fuera de la cama, encárgate tú, y puedes quedarte con todos los castigos que quieras.

El celador, con los carrillos dilatados de manera notable, observó al profesor con desconfianza, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Snape permaneció impertérrito, y luego dio vuelta en sí para dirigirse a su despacho en las mazmorras.

Llegó a los pocos minutos, en los cuales había estado repasando cada una de las cosas que Hermione había dicho. Se sintió muy extrañado al notar que lloraba entre sueños, y que estaba disculpándose con Ronald Weasley. Entre sueños y ya despierta se veía muy consternada, como si al abrir los ojos siguiera con el mismo calvario. Sus sollozos… eran ahogados, se veía que estaba sufriendo, pero ¿de qué? Se sintió un poco culpable cuando la chica la miró a los ojos, ya que tenía intenciones de fulminarlo, pero en el estado en que se encontraba no podía. Y lo sabía claramente, porque él para detectar reacciones, no se equivocada nunca. Sintió que su corazón quería comenzar a explotar átomo por átomo, lentamente. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Quién había sido el idiota que la había hecho llorar? Pero dadas las evidencias, lo que ella decía entre sueños, el colorín, muy a pesar de Severus, no era el culpable. Probablemente estaba enamorada de alguien más, porque ella se estaba disculpando por haberle dado ilusiones. ¿Sería él, y por eso la mirada fulminante?

Sacó su varita y en un rápido zarandeo de ella, entró en su despacho.

--Insisto. Estoy más presumido que el asqueroso de Potter padre.—Se dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta con torpeza.

"…_yo me engañé a mi misma creyendo que estaba enamorada de ti, pero creo que…" _Si no lo estaba de Weasley, ¿entonces de quién? ¿Por qué no continuó? Tal vez ella nunca se habría atrevido a revelar el nombre de sea quien sea en una situación como esa. Sería abrumador para cualquiera.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Definitivamente esa semana habían sido una de las más extrañas, y por la variedad de hechos, esperaba que no se repitiera.

Cómo le hubiera gustado estar con ella en ese minuto, preguntándole porqué lloraba, consolarla, calmarla. ¿Cómo estaría ella ahora?

Ella, después de haber entrado lenta y silenciosamente a la sala común de Gryffindor, se sentó en uno de los sofás, observando detenidamente las llamas de un no muy intenso fuego. Estaba tan abrumada y confundida que no sabía qué pensar, pues una ola de situaciones y sentimientos le venían a cada momento. Llevándose las manos a la cara y luego al cabello, murmuró.

--Muy bien, vamos por orden…

Lo primero era el sueño… el maldito sueño que la había hecho sentirse mucho peor de lo que se sentía antes de tenerlo. En él le estaba confesando todo a Ron, entre lágrimas y un profundo remordimiento se excusaba y se disculpaba a cada rato. Ron no decía nada, pero la miraba apenado. No se sentía furioso como lo habría imaginado, sino muy dolido, y en parte, también conmocionado por la actitud que Hermione había adoptado. Luego escuchó la voz que menos quería escuchar, y a la vez la que quería escuchar eternamente.

Snape estaba allí, hincado a su altura, despertándola lentamente, de manera dedicada y no con impaciencia y su típico trato hostil. Al mirarlo, quiso hacerlo con todo el odio que pudo, para no tener que demostrar debilidad frente a él en una situación así, estando con máximas posibilidades de que en cualquier momento comenzara a tratarla mal; ella en cierto modo estaba infringiendo las reglas estando fuera de la sala común después del límite establecido. La observaba detenidamente, y al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, su mirada reflejaba un dejo de preocupación. La trató como ella rogaba que fuera: habló lo suficiente, no se burló y ni la reprendió hasta dejarla con lágrimas en los ojos nuevamente, como solía hacerlo en otras ocasiones. Otras ocasiones que no volverían…

Tratando de acabar con toda la pena de su corazón e imponer una fuerza que el permitiría afrontar lo que tendría que saberse en el momento más indicado, pensó que tendría que disfrutar al máximo ese lazo que la unía a Ron como una amistad muy especial, y haría lo posible por conseguir que después de cualquier tormenta, Ron supiera que siempre ella estaría a su lado, y que nunca pero nunca lo dejaría. Lo que menos quería era herirlo, pero al mentirle, era como una sobredosis de filtro de los muertos en vida, que terminaría acabando con el corazón de ambos, y eso era algo que no quería que ocurriera. Él iba a tener que entender de alguna forma, porque todo lo que su amiga deseaba era sincero. Lo querría y seguiría hasta el fin, aunque ella estuviera desde hace algún tiempo enamorada de de Severus Snape, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaría siempre para él, cómo él siempre lo estuvo para ella. Y un amor imposible no lo permitiría, porque la amistad se interpone frente a todo. No valdría la pena separarse en un tiempo tan difícil e inestable como eso. Intuía que Harry lo entendería, y él sería el encargado de ayudarla en la tarea de convencer a Ron de permanecer juntos y sin rencores sucediera lo que sucediera. Si Harry iba a saber o no toda la verdad, eso ni ella lo sabía, pero fue una opción u otra, sabía que él nunca lucharía en contra de su felicidad. Para eso luchaban, para eso estaban juntos y lo seguirían hasta el fin.

* * *

¿Felices? ¿Felices al darse cuenta de que Hermione POR FIN abrió los ojos? AJjajaa, saludos a los que leen y esperan con ansias el siguiente capítulo. Valoro mucho su tiempo y dedicación. Muchas gracias por hacer valer el esfuerzo... aunqu en realidad sólo alimentan mi deleite... porque amo lo que hago :) Nos vemos pronto !


	14. Capítulo 13: Él va a entender

**Capítulo XIII: Él va a entender.**

Aquel viernes se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y un poco de sueño. Aún así se levantó temprano para tomar una ducha y empezar el último día de clases de la mejor forma; tratando de quitar rastros visibles y no visibles de la noche anterior. Cuando terminó de arreglarse en su cuarto tomó el traje que ayer por la noche había dejado sobre el baúl, sacó sus libros correspondientes, lo colocó en su mochila y con ambas cosas en mano, se dirigió a la sala común con el fin de encontrar a sus amigos.

--Hermione, ¿qué te pasó anoche?—Inquirió Ron luego de haber saludado a ambos.

--Quería salir un rato. Estaba un poco cansada y quería alejarme lo más posible de todos para descansar.—Los dos asintieron—Tomé tu capa para que no me encontrara Filch.—Le dijo esta vez a Harry.-- Te la entregaré a la hora del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

--Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí?

--Ah, lo olvidaba. Le pedí a mi padre si tenía algún traje que te prestara, y ayer en la noche me llegó.—Respondió con una pizca de remordimiento.

--Tu… ¿Tu padre?—Masculló mientras su rostro se tornaba escarlata.

--Sí. Ojalá te quede bueno. Y no tienes por qué preocuparte. Le he hablado estos seis años de ti. No hay problema.

--¡Genial! Ahora sólo queda que yo encuentre pareja—Repuso Harry—Confieso que pensé que encontraría pareja antes que tú te consiguieras un traje, ¿eh?

--No seas estúpido—Murmuró riendo.—Bueno, voy a dejarla al cuarto y de ahí vamos a desayunar—Sus dos amigos asintieron.

--Y bien, ¿has pensado un poquito?

-- Eh… no exactamente. La verdad es que ayer sólo me dediqué a pensar en quidditch, nada más.

--Quidditch, claro. ¿Cómo van esos entrenamientos?—Preguntó un tanto distraída.

--Bien, bien. Creemos que si Ron sigue actuando de manera tan maravillosa, tenemos la copa de quidditch asegurada.

Hermione le sonrió, y luego comenzaron a avanzar, ya que Ron estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras.

La castaña encontró a Ginny en el comedor junto a Dean Thomas, y tratando de ser lo menos inapropiada, la llamó para que se acercara a ella.

--Necesito hablar contigo urgente y extenso. ¿A qué hora tienes disponibilidad?

--Este… emh… No lo sé ¿Al almuerzo?

--Déjame ver tu horario, ¿sí?—Ginny le entregó un pergamino que tenía su horario—Veamos… hoy es mi día de suerte. No tengo ramos optativos antes del almuerzo. Y tú tienes libre a la última hora.

--¿Todo bien? Luces un poco nerviosa.—Ginny la miró inquisitivamente, tratando de evitar que su amiga le mintiera o le bajara el perfil al asunto para no preocuparla.

--Es por eso que debemos hablar.—Confesó y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa totalmente sincera. Aparto la vista de ella un momento, al notar que una silueta negra estaba pasando frente a las cuatro mesas. Era él, que había entrado recién al Gran Salón por la puerta de los profesores. Dio un leve suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿en eso quedamos?

--Sí, por supuesto.

-o-

La mañana pasó lenta para Hermione. Las primeras dos horas de Transfiguración pasó tratando de evitar cualquier afloramiento de sentimientos que se veían cada vez que los ojos de Ron se posaban brillantes en los suyos. Lo ayudaba en lo que él pidiera lo más concentrada posible y tratando de mantenerse inescrutable. Ya terminadas las dos horas, Hermione sintió un poco de alivio al saber que el resto de la mañana no tendría clases con ellos, pues le tocaba Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia.

--Ron, no olvides te probarte el traje, ¿de acuerdo?—El colorín asintió y se marchó junto con Harry a la sala común. Ella por su parte, fue hacia el aula de Runas Antiguas en total calma. Terminó aquella hora sin darse cuenta, ya que había tratado de concentrarse lo más posible, y no dar abasto de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran runas. Ya en aritmancia, tomó si habitual lugar junto a Mandy Brocklehurst.

--Oye, ¿qué te hiciste en el cabello? Se te ve muy bien—Dijo Hermione al ver que su compañera no andaba con la habitual melena lisa y larga, sino algo más corto y revoloteado.

--Estaba un poco aburrida-- Afirmó--, así que decidí cambiar un poco mi aspecto. Veamos cuánto me dura.

--¿Cómo es eso de cuánto te dura?

--Oh, claro, no lo sabías. Soy metamorfomaga. – Confesó con total naturalidad.

--¿Metamorfomaga? ¿Y cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta? Eso es algo demasiado notorio.

--En el colegio no me permiten cambiar mucho mi aspecto, aunque si no lo pudiera controlar, entenderían. No estoy muy acostumbrada debido a eso, pero cuando me aburro de mi pelo, por ejemplo, siempre lo cambio, aunque después de unos días siempre vuelvo a mi aburrido pelo negro liso y largo.

--Entiendo. Me sorprendes, ¿eh? Conozco a otra metamorfomaga, Tonks, una auror. Cada vez que la veo anda con un aspecto diferente—Mandy asintió interesada--. Pero es por su trabajo… de todas maneras depende de su humor. Creo que tú cuando salgas de Hogwarts harás lo que te plazca con tu apariencia…

--Va a depender de mi humor, mi estado. Cuando me vuelvo un poco, ¿rebelde? puedes verme por la sala común de Ravenclaw con el pelo verde, azul, corto, o más largo de lo que puedas imaginar.

--¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Nunca podría imaginarte de esa forma… eres tan serena.

--Cada uno tiene su momento, ¿no?—En ese momento cerró un poco los ojos, y el pelo se le revoloteó mucho más, se onduló y tornó un verde azulado.

--¡Madre mía! ¡Mandy!—Exclamó riendo.

--¿Te lo puedes imaginar ahora? Pero no es algo que pase muy habitualmente. Espero encontrar algún uso adecuado a mi condición.—Repuso y volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver al aspecto que tenía antes. En ese instante la profesora Vector entró en el aula y dedicaron toda la atención a la clase.

La clase terminó y sintió un poco de nervios en su interior, aunque faltaba un poco más de media hora para encontrarse con Ginny.

--¿Ya hiciste el trabajo de Aritmancia, Hermione?—Le preguntó Mandy, cuando salían del aula.

--¿Eh? No, no he tenido tiempo. Supongo que lo haré hoy, dudo mucho que mañana se pueda hacer algo. Hay partido de Quidditch.

--¡Oh, verdad! ¿Gryffindor y Hufflepuff?—La castaña asintió.—Supongo que ustedes no tienen mucho de qué preocuparse. Weasley es fenomenal como guardián—Agregó con un entusiasmo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

--Sí, es genial. Supongo que la actuación del curso pasado el levantó un poco el ego.

--Ya lo creo

-o-

--Cuéntame qué es lo tan urgente—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, mientras Hermione estaba con un libro en mano, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ésta se volteó para poder ver a Ginny que la miraba inquisitiva. Se levantó, dejó el libro en una mesita cercana y comenzó a avanzar hacia la Dama Gorda, haciendo que su amiga entendiera que debía seguirla. No sabía a dónde ir, pero no quería demorar el asunto, pero a la vez sí quería hacerlo, porque no sabía cómo demonios empezar con todo.

--Ayer fui al despacho de Snape a ayudarle, ¿y sabes?—Empezó sin preámbulos, al cabo de unos minutos de indecisión--, el muy… cretino, sabes que ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, ¡me dijo que quería ayudarme con el problemita de Ron!—Ginny la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—Por el traje para la Fiesta de Slughorn y… me… ¡Me pasó un traje suyo con la confianza de que a él le quedaría! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡¿Qué se cree?!—Murmuró molesta.

--No tengo idea qué se cree, pero, ¡vaya! Está tratando de conquistar tu corazón por lo sano… digo, lo normal sería que quiera matar a Ron para tener el camino libre, ¿no? A menos que a la túnica le haya colocado alguna maldición…

--¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

--Hermione, calma. Estaba bromeando, dudo mucho de que haya hecho eso… pero si de verdad le gustas, es obvio que va a tratar de quitarte esa mala imagen de él—Le aseguró, y Hermione sin mirarla asintió—Tienes que dejarlo. Si tú sabes que eso no va a cambiar tu parecer en cuanto a lo que sientes por Ron, no tiene porqué parecerte mal, ni negarlo, porque sería muy sospechoso o "mal educado"

--Pero me gusta—Soltó tan confusamente.

--Por eso te digo, si te gusta, no va a hacer camb…

--No. No me refiero a Ron.—Miró hacia su alrededor. El corredor de aquel cuarto piso estaba solitario, pero a lo lejos se podían oír alumnos que entraban y salían de la biblioteca. Respiró hondo.—Me gusta él. _Snape—_Dijo por lo bajo.

Ginny abrió la boca incrédula, y a los pocos segundos la tapó con sus dos manos. Hermione por su parte no sabía qué hacer. Había tomaod la resolución de contar todo rápido y sin complicaciones, pero creía que se había ido al extremo de la exageración.

--¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo? ¿No será que el traje de Snape tenía un filtro amoroso oloroso?—Hermione negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con los ojos húmedos. —Hermione… pero ¿cómo?

--No lo sé—Dijo en un hilo de voz--, me gustaba de mucho antes… y… con lo de Ron y la maldita de Lavender me confundí, porque como que me dejó de gustar por todo lo que me hizo, pero me afectaba igual, ¿entiendes?, y cómo aquello era tan estúpido como las clases de Adivinación… traté de olvidarlo

--Pero cosas así no se olvidan tan fácilmente, sobretodo si pones a cubrir ese tipo de cosas con otros sentimientos.—Dijo con firmeza. Por supuesto que lo decía por experiencia propia.-- Pero ¿cómo? ¡Se te nota en la cara que te gusta mi hermano!

--Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, pero el cuerpo, el cerebro y el corazón son demasiado impredecibles, y justo ahora vine a recodar todo lo que sentía, y justo ahora me vine a dar cuenta que en estas últimas semanas me han hecho un ardid para convencerme de que él me gustaba y no Snape.

Ambas se callaron, pero se miraban fijamente. E instantes antes de que Hermione estallara, Ginny la abrazó. Anoche se había prometido ser firme, pero hablar de eso con Ginny, quien era la única que sabía todo y la que la entendía perfectamente, simplemente la conmocionaba. Además era la hermana de Ron y fueron o no los mejores hermanos de mundo, ocultarle algo así no sería fácil.

--No te preocupes, Hermione. Tú sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti. Has sido tan importante para mí, me has ayudado tú no sabes cuánto, que no me importa todo lo que tenga que hacer con tal de verte feliz de nuevo

--Gracias… supongo—Dijo separándose de ella, y limpiando las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos con la yema de los dedos.—Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo pretendes verme feliz de nuevo? Es obvio que me tienes que ayudar a que todo esto se me pase. A olvidarlo, porque yo…

--¡Un momento! ¿Quieres obligarte a hacer eso? ¿A olvidarlo?

--¡Por supuesto que sí! Tienes cuánto, ¿veinte años más que yo? Olvídalo, no soy capaz de ponerme en tal riesgo, ni traicionar a Harry de esa forma. A Ron no lo traicionaría porque no es mi culpa no haberle correspondido eternamente, pero a Harry no. Él lo odia

--Pero tú no lo odias y él te entiende.

--¡De acuerdo! De entiende, porque sabe que yo nunca sería capaz de insultar a un profesor, solo a Umbridge, y él me entiende por eso; pero una cosa muy distinta es enamorarme de él.—Se excusó, aunque internamente sabía que era el pretexto más inútil del mundo. Sabía que Harry entendería… pero ni aunque eso pasase, Harry se enteraría.

--Excusas tontas porque: Primero, tú serías incapaz de contarle una cosa así, segundo, él confía en ti como en nadie en todo lo que haces, aún sabiendo que erras, y con esto no sería la excepción, porque se trata de tu corazón. Si te atrevieras algún día a decírselo, porque sería más sensato que lo hicieras a que se entere por esas remotas posibilidades del universo, yo sé que él se tragaría todo y te entendería.

--¿Pero qué hago? No puedo llegar esta noche a su despacho y decirle: "Profesor, sabe que estoy enamorada de usted, y yo sé que usted lo está de mí" ¡Qué idiota! Lo mejor para mí es dejarlo tal como está y vivir así. Quitarle esperanzas a Ron y vivir con esto y punto. ¡Ah no, debería ser un poquito más descarriada y no decirle nada a Ron, en una de esas me termina gustando de nuevo!—Hermione se notaba tensa y molesta.

--No tienes porqué colocarte así…

--¿Cómo quieres que esté? Me enamoré de un profesor, Ginny, ¡yo! La "Señorita Perfecta" y me enamoré del peor enemigo de mi mejor amigo.

--Olvida todo eso. Deja de guiarte por los típicos límites convencionales, si tú de verdad lo quieres, no importa nada más. Mírame a mí, me enamoré del mejor amigo de mi hermano…

-Olvida todo eso, quítate cualquier remordimiento, y deja que tu corazón actúe, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione la miró pero no se inmutó. Al cabo de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

--Está bien, lo voy a intentar. De todas formas te tengo a ti.

--Muy bien dicho, me tienes a mí.

--Ahora, cambiando un poquito el tema…

--Oh claro. Esto ya se está haciendo común. Hablamos de Snape, y seguidito viene Harry.

-- Tengo que hacer que el iluso de Harry se dé cuenta que podría ir a la Fiesta con Luna.

--¿Con Luna? No te preocupes, te apuesto que mañana por la mañana se va a dar cuenta. Siempre aparece antes del partido para desearnos buena suerte. A lo mejor ahí se ilumine

--¡Toda la razón! Espero que sea así, sino Harry va a terminar envenenado gracias a cualquiera de esas niñitas desesperadas.

--Qué gracioso, te ves más preocupada que yo.

--Obvio que tú no estás preocupada si sabes que lo tienes ahí. Y que va a estar contigo de todas formas… pero el trabajo previo

--¡Vamos Hermione! No hables de él como si fuera un negocio—Y rió.-- Si se va a dar cuenta de Luna, ya vas a ver. Ahora, dejemos de hablar de nuestros amores y vayamos a comer, ¿si?

--Sí, vamos. Tengo hambre—Accedió Hermione a la vez que comenzaban a andar—Olvidé otra cosa.

--¿Qué?

--Anoche, después de ir al despacho de Snape, fui a la Torre de Astronomía.

--¡Ah! ¡En eso estabas! Fue raro no encontrarte anoche.

--Alguien sí lo hizo

--¿Él? ¡Por Merlín, cuéntame!

-- Me encontró durmiendo, qué vergüenza. Y estaba llorando… soñaba que le contaba todo a Ron y era muy duro para mí.—Se detuvieron algunos palmos antes de la escalera—Me despertó… me ayudó a levantarme y me acompañó hasta la entrada de la sala común.

--Muy amable de su parte.—Hermione se sonrojó más de lo que había estado en los últimos diez minutos.

--Mintió por mí, creo que no le dijo a Filch que era yo, y… no habló de detención, es muy raro.

--¿Raro? ¿Cómo esperabas que te castigue? Aunque si hubiera sido más inteligente, debería haberte puesto en detención, claramente… te tendría para ti sola en una oportunidad de adición

--¡Ginevra!

--Sólo bromeaba. Pero fue muy, muy dulce de su parte tratarte de esa forma cuando estaba tan frágil.—Objetó irónicamente. Luego levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa.-- ¡Alerta Permanente!

Hermione, extrañada, se giró para ver qué ocurría. Al hacerlo, vio que Severus Snape caminaba decidida e imponentemente hacia la escalera. La castaña dedujo que podría venir de la biblioteca.

--Profesor Snape—Dijo ella casi desapercibidamente, ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta lo que hacía.

Él por su parte se percató de la presencia de ambas.

--Señorita Granger. —Murmuró el.—Señorita Weasley. Buenos días. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

--S… sí—balbuceó sorprendida--, ya estoy mucho mejor. Fue cosa de anoche, simplemente.

Él asintió aprobatoriamente.

--Y… ¿cómo le fue con Weasley?

¿Hablaba de eso en frente de Ginny? Al parecer se había dado cuenta, al encontrar a Hermione una vez más con ella, que había una gran confianza.

--Eh… la verdad no lo sé. Iba a ver cómo le quedaba a la hora del almuerzo…

--En caso de cualquier inconveniente, no dude en buscarme.

--Lo haré.

Y él siguió con su camino.

--Y sigue siendo muy dulce al preocuparse por ti—Volvió a ironizar.

--Ni disimula frente a ti.

--Bueno, si nos encuentra siempre juntas, no debe ser porque nos odiemos. Y si soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo…

* * *

Paciencia, paciencia... muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su fidelidad! en menos de una media docena (??) de capítulos las(os) haré felices xD


	15. Capítulo 14: La Fiesta de Navidad

**Capítulo XIV: La Fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn.**

--¡Ron! ¡Te ves muy bien!—Le dijo Hermione, entusiasmada, cuando bajó la escalera hacia la sala común.

--Gracias, pero tu… tú te ves mucho mejor que yo...—admitió—estás reluciente.

Hermione se sonrojó. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, y comprobó que el traje le quedaba bastante bien. Snape tenía razón.

--¿Vamos?

--Sí, Ginny ya se ha ido con Dean, y Harry fue a encontrarse con Luna.

--Bien…-- Musitó incómoda. No sabía cómo actuar durante todo el trayecto hacia el despacho de Slughorn, yendo solos. Cualquier cosa podría significar algo.

--¡Weasley y la señorita Granger!—Exclamó la Dama Gorda cuando salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor.-- Se ven muy bien, jovencitos, mas espero que no me molesten muy tarde, ¿eh? Si me encuentran de mal humor los dejaré afuera.

--Haremos todo lo posible—Dijo riendo.

-- ¿Y Harry Potter con quién irá? Oí por ahí que Myrtle la Llorona estaba gritando por todas las tuberías que quería ir con él.

--¿Myrtle?—Repitió Ron.

--Harry va a ir con Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw

--¿Esa niñita que tiene cara de loca?

--Sí

--¡Cómo si usted no la tuviera!

--¡Ron!—Regañó Hermione.

--¡¿Qué te has creído?!

--Sólo bromeaba

Y ambos se alejaron de la Dama Gorda que había comenzado a injuriar en contra de Ron.

--¿Y qué es lo tan interesante en las fiestas de Slughorn?—Dijo para impedir que Hermione quisiera reprenderle.

-- La verdad, nada. En esta ocasión invitó a todos sus conocidos, por supuesto famosos. Cuenta sus miles de historias, un elogio por aquí y por allá…-- Ron la miraba con ironía en el rostro-- pero lo que realmente te podría interesar a ti, es la comida.

--¿Lo único? Vaya…

--Pero si es lo único que te importa en la vida… aparte del quidditch, yo creo.

--Sí, sí, puede ser.

Hermione le sonrió, y, sin siquiera llegar a pensar lo que podría pasar, se estrechó contra el brazo de Ron. Éste con sonrojo evidente le sonrió más ampliamente que ella

--Has hecho muy bien, querida—fingió Ron en tono majestuoso—así es como se debe llegar a la fiesta de Horace Slughorn, como si fuéramos los Malfoy

--Qué tontería dices—Rió apoyándose en su hombro mientras reía.

--Yo no hablo tonterías, querida. Eres tú, que estás un poquito mal de la cabeza.

Hermione no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había reído con Ron de esa manera… y no sabía si sería ésta una de las últimas, o una de muchas más por venir. Deseaba con el corazón, puramente, que fuera la última opción. Y si no era así, ahora lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. En todos los ámbitos, tiempos difíciles estaban por venir.

--¡Señorita Granger! Venga con nosotros—Dijo Horace Slughorn cuando Ron y Hermione habían entrado en su despacho. Hermione, quien seguía agarrada del brazo de Ron, pero completamente erguida, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el profesor, sin siquiera soltar al colorín.

--Buenas noches, Profesor Slughorn.

--Buenas noches, estimados. ¡Lucen muy bien esta noche!—Dijo mirando a ambos. —Déjenme presentarle a Gwenog Jones, que juega en las Arpías de Holyhead, y Dirk Cresswell, Jefe de Coordinación de Duendes

--Hola, mucho gusto—Dijo Ron interesado en Gwenog, que era una reconocida jugadora de quidditch.

--Han llegado en el momento indicado, porque aquí tengo a mis conocidos especialmente para ustedes, ¡vaya coincidencia!

--Él, el señor Weasley, Gwenog, es cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, Gryffindor, y el fin de semana pasado jugó espectacularmente bien en el último partido del trimestre. ¡Para mí es mucho decir, siendo yo de Slytherin!

--Ron es muy bueno, muy bueno—se atrevió a decir Hermione, viendo que Ron no decía palabra.—Hace unas atajadas muy buenas, en el partido pasado, con suerte se le pasaron dos quaffles y una bludger.

--Vaya, me parece muy bien—Dijo Gwenog, observando a Ron sin mucho entusiasmo.

--Y aquí, Dirk, nos recuerda ti, ¡ya que él es hijo de muggles también!

--¿Ah, sí?

--La señorita Granger, Dirk, es la mejor de su clase, y me atrevería a decir que una de las mejores en generaciones, porque se lleva el mérito, además, de ser hija de muggles, y tiene un talento impactante.

Hermione, sonriendo, pero muy avergonzada, ahora no tenía nada que decir.

--Es impresionante, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ella, probablemente me habrían expulsado de Hogwarts por reprobar. Es la que nos ayuda a Harry y a mí a entender todo.

--Qué bien, qué bien…

--Si nos disculpan, vimos a unos amigos—Musitó Hermione y se alejó junto a Ron, de su profesor y sus invitados.

--Luna, ¡que linda te ves!—Le dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a su lado.

--Hola Hermione, tú también luces muy bien. Nunca me habría imaginado verte así.

--¡Woow! Hermione, sí, luces muy bonita.—Agregó Harry

--¿Cómo van ustedes?—inquirió Ron.

--Bien, ahora mismo estábamos alejándonos lo más posible de Slughorn… quiere presentarme a todos sus invitados.—Respondió Harry, con desgano.

--Lástima. ¿Y han visto a Ginny?

--Yo la vi hace algunos minutos. No lucía muy contenta.

--¿No? ¿Peleó con Dean de nuevo?

Harry la miró interesadamente, y Hermione pudo ver un destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

--Tal vez, pero fue de un rato para otro. Cuando llegamos estaba bien, pero pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y ya no se veían muy felices.—Verificó Luna

--Ron, ¿me esperas aquí?, voy a buscar a Ginny.

--Sí, claro Yo te espero, por mientras voy a comer un poco…

Hermione se alejó de sus amigos en busca de Ginny. En aquel amplio despacho, que probablemente estaría encantado para su tamaño, había una gran variedad de gente, por lo que no era fácil encontrarla. Luego divisó a Dean, sin la compañía de Ginny, y hablando con algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw, por lo que supo con certeza de que estaría sola tratando de reponerse. No la encontró en un vistazo por todo el despacho, así que decidió salir de él.

--¿Ginny? ¿Ginny, dónde estás?—La llamó empezando a caminar por el corredor. Luego la divisó uno metros más allá, entre la penumbra.

--¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasó?

--Dean se está volviendo cada vez más idiota. No puedo soportarlo más

--¿Pelearon o terminaron?

--Sólo peleamos. No sería capaz de terminar con él en la fiesta.

--Sí, es lo más sensato…

--Pero creo que mañana mismo acabaré con esto, para irme de vacaciones en paz.

--Navidad es tiempo de oportunidades.—Insinuó la castaña.

--¿Con mi hermano pegado a Harry todo el día? Lo dudo.

--Bueno, sí…-- Repuso-- ¿vamos? Quédate con nosotros. Es hora de pasarlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas se levantaron y volvieron al despacho. Al entrar, entre el tumulto de gente apareció Cormac McLaggen.

--Hermione, te ves hermosa. ¿Quién tuvo la dicha de venir contigo esta noche?

--Voy enseguida, Ginny—Le dijo a su amiga, cuando esa se detuvo a observar la escena entre ella y Cormac.-- ¿Qué quieres McLaggen? Si ya no tuviste la "dicha" de venir conmigo esta noche, ¿para qué insistes?

McLaggen la tomó de la muñeca, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sacó del despacho.

--¿Crees que me daré por vencido? ¿Crees tú que me convencerás viniendo con ese cabeza de tomate? Excusas tontas para no admitir que te gusto.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

--Eso es lo que tú crees, ¿crees que no vine contigo para sacarte celos? Y, ¿crees que estoy enamorada de ti? ¡Qué estupidez es esa!

--¿Entonces por qué me miras siempre en las comidas? ¿O en la sala común?

-- Tú de verdad tienes un problema, porque andas imaginando cosas, o viendo admiradoras donde no las hay.—Hermione estaba enfadándose por la presión que hacía Cormac con el tema.—Tal vez sea yo la primera que te lo diga, pero no estoy ni una pizca interesada en ti. Si amas que todo el mundo te mire y que las chicas te digan lo bonito que les pareces ¡bien! Pero a mí déjame tranquila.

--Hermione, me gustas mucho—Dijo estrechándola contra la pared y acercándose lentamente.—Y no sabes cómo me duele que me rechaces así… no entiendo cuál es tu afán de quitarme las ilusiones…

¿Dónde demonios estaba su varita? Por qué demonios, justo ahora que la necesita, no la tenía a mano. Su bolsito estaba lo bastante apretado e inalcanzable para abrirlo y poder sacarla. Además Cormac sería más rápido.

--Cormac, déjame, por favor.

--Hermione, tú me gustas, y me encantas. No puedes rechazarme de esa manera…-- Dijo marcando cada una de las últimas seis palabras.

Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro y luego en el pecho.

--Hey, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué me golpeas, si lo único que quieres es besarme?

--Tú estás loco… McLaggen, ¡ya déjame!

--¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Dijo alguien entre la sombra del corredor

Cormac se despegó de Hermione, y se quedó estupefacto. Hermione, en cambio, se acercó rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz, sabiendo muy bien que era Snape, quien se había convertido en las últimas ocasiones en su "salvador".

--McLaggen, habla—Insistió enfadado. —No te quedes mirándome con esa cara de inocente.

--Estaba hablando con Hermione, Profesor, eso es todo. —Contestó al fin, mirando a Snape y a Hermione alternamente.

--¿Y de qué tan espantoso estaba hablando para que la señorita Granger esté así?—Inquirió señalándola. Hermione tenía los ojos brillosos, y miraba a Cormac con una mezcla de cólera y un poco de temor.

--Bueno, eh…

--No sea mentiroso, McLaggen. ¿Usted cree que yo nací ayer? ¿Cree que no sé escuchar?

--Sólo estábamos hablando, ¿no es así?

--Claro que no…—Conestó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

--Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por acosar a su compañera, y otros cinco por mentirme descaradamente. Para la próxima trate de hacerlo cuando salga de Hogwarts, tiene todo un mundo para dárselas de delincuente, pero no aquí.-- Vociferó—ahora váyase. Fuera de mi vista.

Cormac lo observó un momento, y luego de mirar indiferentemente a Hermione, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Slughorn, para continuar con la fiesta.

--¿Está bien? ¿Qué le hizo?

--Yo… nada, sólo me estaba hablando e insistiendo mucho. —Contestó nerviosa, y ya no sabía si se debía a lo de Cormac, o a estar sola con él en ese instante, o las dos cosas.

--Menos mal que llegué justo a tiempo. ¿Es que usted no tiene varita? ¿No la anda trayendo?

--Sí, pero estaba en mi bolso, y si la intentaba sacar, McLaggen me lo impediría fácilmente.

--Por supuesto.

--Gracias—Dijo al instante.

--¿Qué dice?

--Gracias por salvarme, como lo ha hecho cuatro o tal vez cinco veces en estas dos semanas.—Hermione se ruborizó al escucharse a sí misma, pero debía hacerlo. Él la había sacado de situaciones verdaderamente difíciles, y no debía ser desestimado.

--No se preocupe. No podría pasar de largo viendo que en mis narices se están propasando con una alumna.—Se excusó restándole importancia.

--¿Viene a la Fiesta de Slughorn?

--Me temo que sí, me lo pidió encarecidamente, y cuando le fallan… te ves obligado a excusarte después, si no quieres que te saque en cara lo que uno se pierde cuando se ausenta.—Comentó aburrido.

--Sí, así es él…

--Creo que deberíamos entrar. Sus amigos deben estar extrañándola.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Ambos entraron al despacho mientras se dedicaban fugaces miradas, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera notarlo. La ubicación de la gente había cambiado respecto a cuando entró la vez anterior, minutos antes. Vio a McLaggen que conversaba con un grupo de chicas de otros cursos, acompañadas con algunos integrantes de las Brujas de Macbeth.

--Él no pierde el tiempo—Le comentó Hermione, incrédula.

--Con esto me queda más que claro que sus últimos borradores de cerebro ya se le están acabando. Es insoportable.

Hermione sabía que Snape estaba en busca de Slughorn, en misión de asegurar su asistencia en la Fiesta. Para su fortuna, o desgracia si se veía por el lado de que llegaría con él ante los ojos de Ron, Slughorn estaba conversando con Gwenog, Harry, Ron y Ginny, mientras Luna observaba el lugar, alucinada

--Buenas noches, Horace.—Le saludó secamente.

Horace se volteó, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Severus, y le saludó entusiasta: "¡Severus, me alegro que vinieras!" Luego aparto la mirada hacia Hermione, quien estaba al lado del Profesor de Defensa, y que un segundo más tarde se acercó a Luna.

--Me topé con la señorita Granger antes de entrar al despacho. No piense que he tratado de arruinar sus vacaciones—Agregó inmediatamente después que se diera cuenta que Horace quería objetar algo. Harry y Ron miraron unos momentos a Snape. El primero con cierta repulsión, y el segundo con un poco de desconfianza. Ginny apartó la vista también, hacia Hermione, y abrió mucho los ojos, como signo de insinuación. Salió de entremedio de Ron y Harry, y se dirigió a ella.

--¿Qué te pasó a ti, ahora? Estás muy pálida. —Le susurró.

--El maldito de McLaggen.

--¿Qué te hizo?

--Me llevó afuera, y Snape nos encontró justo cuando él estaba empezando a atosigarme.--

Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos, y le dirigió una mirada a Severus, que hablaba estoicamente con Slughorn.—Se enojó bastante.

--Cómo no, si le estaba haciendo daño a su…

--Ginny, ¡cállate!

--Lo siento. Pero es la verdad. Menos mal que Snape llegó para salvarte.

--Una vez más.—Observó a Severus rápidamente, y acto seguido fue a tomar lugar al lado de Ron al ver que Gwenog se había dirigido hacia otro grupo de gente.

--¿Qué te pasó? Tardaste mucho.

--Un pequeño problema… pero veo que te entretuviste bastante

--Sí, vino a comentar cómo había sido jugando aquí en Hogwarts cuando estudiaba

Hermione asintió.

--¿Ya comiste? ¿Qué hay de bueno? Tengo un poco de hambre.

Ron se volteó, a unos pocos metros había una mesa con un banquete de cosas para comer. Hermione lo siguió y observó atentamente la mesa.

--Mira, prueba esto, creo que te va a gustar—Dijo mientras le ofrecía algo en forma de canapé con una crema color azul. Hermione dejó que él le diera a probar de su mano… cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Snape, que observó la escena a unos metros de distancia, obviando la presencia de Slughorn, Ginny, Luna y Harry.

--¡Delicioso! Déjame a mí Ron—Dijo haciendo un ademán para que no le ofreciera nada más. Hermione se llevó uno que otro pastelillo pequeño a la boca, tomó un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, y esperó a que Ron terminara lo que estaba comiendo.

--Ya estás aprendiendo, ¿eh, querida? Para que veas que incluso para ti, la comida es lo más interesante.—Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

--Sí, claro—Contestó accediendo—pero yo creo que Gwenog superó por creces a la comida.

Ron no le respondió. Volvieron a donde estaban sus amigos y se unieron a la conversación. Hermione se atrevió a mirar a Snape, quien la venía observando desde hacía algunos momentos, concentrando su atención en la unión de su brazo y el de Ron. Un instante más tarde, apartó la vista con notable molestia. No se había dado cuenta que aquella actitud con Ron pudiera molestarle tanto. Tal vez influyó mucho el 'minuto de confianza' que hubo entre ellos dos con lo sucedido fuera del despacho con McLaggen, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Si empezar a actuar indiferente con Ron para que se fueran esfumando sus esperanzas, y concentrarse en lo que pudiera pasar con Snape; o seguir tal cual con Ron, y algunas veces más cariñosa de lo normal, para ver si conseguía olvidarse de su Profesor, ¿o si conseguía sacarle celos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

--…Yo sé que el mérito es todo tuyo, Severus—Dijo Slughorn, minutos después--, tú les enseñaste en estos cinco años todo lo esencial de las Pociones. Lo de Harry debe ser innato, por Lily, su madre. Oh, sí, cómo olvidarlo. Pero en la señorita Granger, creo que tú eres el responsable de todo. Le supiste transmitir lo que se necesita con firmeza en la elaboración de Pociones. ¡Ella nunca en su vida lo había hecho! Y lo hace con una brillantez de alguien nacido de padres magos.

--Bueno, sí—Aseguró--. Tal vez yo les haya dejado muy claro lo que se necesita para la elaboración de Pociones, pero cada uno de ellos sabe cómo poner en práctica lo que yo les enseño. La señorita Granger—se dirigió brevemente a ella-- leyendo libros y aprendiéndoselos de memoria, el señor Weasley no tengo la menor idea si en los cinco años me escuchó alguna palabras, pero creo que sí, al parecer su TIMO no estuvo mal, no a mi altura, por supuesto—su tono despectivo era evidente, para Ron y Harry, eran habituales, para Hermione, con dejos molestia.—y Potter… a menos que en las vacaciones le hayan cambiado el cerebro, no podría creerlo. No vi en aquellos cinco años ninguna evidencia de que podría si quiera parecerse a su madre. Sus pociones eran como las de la multitud, aunque a veces, por no poner la atención solicitada, eran desastrosas.

Snape se había transformado en un insufrible en menos de un segundo. Se había desquitado con ella, con Ron y para variar, con Harry. Al parecer lo que había conseguido, era sacarle celos. ¿Qué quería, que empezara a darle cachetadas a Ron?

La noche continuó con calma para todos. Harry y Luna, Hermione y Ron, junto con Ginny, se mantuvieron inseparables. Luna de vez en cuando sorprendía y divertía a sus amigos con observaciones de los invitados de Slughorn y a las posibles conspiraciones a las que podrían pertenecer. Conversaron en algún momento con Las Brujas de Macbeth; Slughorn les presentó al Vampiro Sanguini, y en aquel momento no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de rechazo hacia Ron.

--¿No será pariente de Snape? ¡Podríamos ir a preguntarle, ¿no crees?!

Pronto aquel rechazo fue dirigido hacia McLaggen, que se había ubicado junto a su grupo de "admiradoras" muy próximo a donde ella y sus amigos estaban. Y por si fuera poco, Hermione no encontró nada mejor que tomarse del brazo con Ron e ir en busca de algo más de comida y bebida, caminando a lo largo de todo el despacho.

--¿Qué es lo que me pasa a McLaggen? Ese idiota no deja de mirarte.

--Como tú has dicho, es un idiota.—Refunfuñó Hermione-- Hace un rato empezó a fastidiarme

--¿Qué qué?

--Olvídalo Ron… ya pasó.—Dijo tratando de calmarlo, pero no funcionó—Lo que pasa es que no puede entender que haya alguien mejor que él y que ese alguien seas tú.

Ron pareció animarse, y con ello dejó de preocuparse por el tema.

--Todavía no supera que le haya ganado en las pruebas, ¿no?

--Claro que no… él es el mejor en todo. Pero a menos todavía le quedan las chicas de todo el colegio. Sino ya se habría suicidado.

Pronto sus amigos se le unieron para comer algo en la mesa en que Ron y Hermione estaban.

--¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta que había pudín—Dijo Luna cuando exploró mejor la mesa, y acto seguido tomó un platillo y comenzó a comer. Harry y Ron se fueron al otro extremo de la mesa viendo qué otras cosas habían.

--Si Snape matara con la mirada, yo creo que esta noche, Ron y tú hubieran muerto mínimo tres veces. Tú tal vez una cinco. —Le dijo Ginny por lo bajo.

--¿Por qué lo dices?

--¿Qué es eso de andar del brazo con mi hermano? ¿Le quieres sacar celos?—Enfrentó Ginny cruzándose de brazos, pero no estaba realmente enojada-- Además te ha estado observando gran parte de la noche, en la medida que puede.

Hermione se ruborizó

--No pretendo sacarle celos, pero tampoco puedo estar tan normal con Ron ¿o sí?

--Si vinieron como amigos, sí. Pero eso da lo mismo. Sólo me gustaría que me dijeras cuál es tu propósito

--¡Ninguno, Ginny!

--Bueno, si es así, pero que esto le sirva a Snape para que reafirme lo que siente por ti, y para que te des cuenta que de verdad le afecta.

Hermione lo buscó en un vistazo rápido por todo el despacho, y lo encontró hablando con un sujeto que no conocía, y algunos alumnos de Slytherin. Estaba parado de brazos cruzados, con su habitual rostro sin expresión, y con la vista libre hacia ella. Cuando dejó de comentar algo con aquel desconocido, y éste se dirigió a un alumno que estaba a su lado, Snape cambió la vista hacia ella. Hermione permaneció estática, sin cambiar de dirección, siendo invadida por sus ojos negros. Él tampoco pareció querer dirigir la vista hacia otro lado, por lo que él también permaneció allí, observándola. Ambos no supieron de ruidos, ni voces, ni comida, ni risas durante unos segundos. Sus vistas fijas estaban completamente unidas y paralizadas. Ninguno de sus cuerpos quería perder el contacto. Para ambos fue una exploración más clara y tranquila de sí mismo en cuanto a sus facciones, cómo lucían aquella noche, pero por sobretodo, aquella maravillosa composición que tenían los ojos del otro. Tal vez los de Hermione lucían más claros de lo habitual, los de Snape más brillantes y bonitos en su cetrina cara…Aquellos segundos que para ellos fueron siglos, fueron interrumpidos por el codazo que recibió Hermione por parte de Ginny.

--¡Ron!—Le susurró la colorina. Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento, y vio que Ron estaba recién colocándose a su lado. Sintió un leve escalofrío en su espalda. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Ron si éste hubiera notado que ella y Snape se estaban mirando?

--¿Seguías comiendo?—Le murmuró con fingida diversión. Aún sentía los ojos de Snape en la sien.

--Sí, hay que probar de todo, ¿no?

--¿Es que no tuviste suficiente con el banquete el viernes?

--Sí, pero… ¿cómo voy a desperdiciar esto?

--Eres increíble, Ron. Pero aprovecha, no tendremos banquete hasta la Pascua.

* * *

No juzguen a Hermione. Puede ser muy tonta a veces, pero, ¿cómo actuarías en una situación así?

Supongo que pensarán que las cosas están tomando forma... pues claro que sí, pero es un proceso largo. En tres capítulos más, o tal vez cuatro, van a poder respirar tranquilos, y van a dejar de odiarme ajajaj. Los he hecho esperar mucho, lo sé, pero así son las historias de amor x)

Saludos a todos los que me siguen, aprecio mucho su entusiasmo. Espero sus reviews!!


	16. Capítulo 15: Despedidas y oportunidades

Voy a tratar de subir los capítulos más seguidos, ya que avancé hasta el 19. El fin de semana, el sábado, pretendía subir, pero en el computador de mi tía, porque estaba en la casa de mi abuela, no me dejó... o sea el internet o algo. Así que antes que pasen los días, continué. Se darán cuenta que no es mucho... siempre se necesita hacer relleno para capítulos que se vuelven importantes, además debo destacar que la amistad de Hermione y Ginny es muy importante, por lo que no puedo obviar lo que está pasando entre Ginny y Harry!

Disfruten sus últimos días o capítulos de impaciencia... lo mejor está por venir ajajaja! Aquí les dejo.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! ya los que no dejan reviews pero siguen la historia!

**_Recomendación:_** _Harry Potter: El último heredero_, por** AmandaLane**. .net/s/5701226/1/Harry_Potter_El_ultimo_heredero LÉANLO! Conlas historias de Amanda pueden llevar muchas sopresas, se los digo porque llevo varias historias, y, me atrevo a decir, años leyéndola!

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Despedidas y oportunidades.**

Los alumnos que se habían quedado para la Fiesta de Slughorn e irían a casa en sus vacaciones, tenían la posibilidad de abandonar el colegio mediante Red Flu, en la oficina de sus respectivos Jefes de Casa, ya que el tren había salido de Hogsmeade a King Cross justo el día después del banquete de término de trimestre, el sábado por la mañana.

Hermione se despertó bastante más tarde lo que solía hacerlo en sus días libres, ya que ella y sus amigos habían permanecido en la fiesta hasta aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Eran pasadas las once de la mañana, y luego de revolcarse lo suficiente en su cama, se sentó en el borde dispuesta a buscar sus pantuflas y levantarse. En la cama de al lado vio, por medio de la abertura de los doseles, que Ginny estaba con la mirada perdida y jugando con su pelo. Como ellas eran casi las únicas Gryffindor que quedaban, Ginny había optado por cambiarse de habitación, ya que respecto a las compañeras de habitación de Hermione, todas habían ido a sus casas a celebrar la navidad. La colorina se percató de su amiga, y abrió los doseles de su cama.

--Buenos días, ¿O buenas tardes?—Saludó con voz seca.

--Buenos días, aún. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

--Bien—contestó sentándose en el lecho.-- ¿Fue una noche muy extraña, no?

--Sí…-- Resopló Hermione recordando todo lo acontecido anoche en la Fiesta, pero principalmente aquellos preciados segundos en los que había compartido la mirada con Severus Snape.—Y sé que no te refieres sólo a mí.

--Parece que Harry no perdió tiempo en cuanto a mi pelea con Dean.

--Claro que no. Sólo hay que esperar a cuando termines con él, y Harry se entere. ¡El mejor regalo de navidad que puede recibir!

--Debo terminar con Dean… debo hacerlo hoy mismo.—Dijo casi para sí misma, con un poco de pesar.

--Lo siento...

--Está bien, Hermione. Todo tiene su fin en algún momento.—Ginny se acercó al borde de la cama a la vez que Hermione se alejaba de ella, dándole espacio para que se levantara.—Será mejor para todos.

--Supongo que hoy iré al despacho de Snape.—Dijo segundos después de quedarse pensativa.

--¿Ah, sí? Vas a ir a desearle una muy bonita navidad, que lo extrañarás, y al final terminarás diciéndole que lo amas.—Dijo riendo mientras buscaba algo de ropa en su baúl.

--Muy graciosa, pero no. Iré a devolverle su traje, y bueno, aprovecharé de despedirme de todas maneras.

Ginny la miró sonriendo.

--¿Qué?

--Es que es tan raro esto… ¡Estás enamorada de un profesor, Hermione! Nunca me lo habría imaginado de ti—Hermione se notaba un poco molesta, a punto de refutar algo—Y no creas que te estoy juzgando. Yo sería la última persona en este planeta que te juzgaría. Sólo dame tiempo. Tal vez de vuelta de vacaciones todo sea normal para mí, y esté preparada para encubrirte cuando se te ocurra escabullirte por ahí con él.

--¡Ginevra Weasley!

--Ése es mi nombre, pero tú acostumbras a llamarme Ginny, ¿no?—Hermione meneó la cabeza socarrona-- ¿Me baño yo primero?

--Sí, desaparece antes que quiera estrangularte—Contestó riendo.

Ginny le devolvió el gesto, y acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Hermione quedó allí, sola, sin otra cosa que pensar que no sea él, y lo que Ginny le había insinuado. "Cuando se te ocurra escabullirte por ahí con él" ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que de vuelta de vacaciones llegara decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por estar con él? Muchas cosas tendría que pensar en aquellas semanas. En él, en Ron, en su sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué tal si le enviaba un regalo de Navidad? No perdía ni ganaba nada. Tal vez perdía un poco de cordura, y ganaba una razón para que le regañara. ¿Pero qué regalarle a alguien tan especial en cuanto a gustos, a alguien a quien amaba, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que le gustaría? No, era mejor olvidarse del tema, y en el momento en que volviera a perder la prudencia de manera extrema tal vez se le ocurriría algo. Todo dependía de lo que pasara cuando se fuera a despedir de él.

Luego que Ginny hubo terminado de bañarse, ella entró en el cuarto a hacer lo mismo. Después de quince minutos bajo la reconfortante agua caliente, volvió a su cuarto a vestirse. Ginny ya no estaba allí. Al parecer no quería arriesgar la posibilidad de no encontrar a Dean antes de que se fuera. Estaba completamente decidida a acabar con esa relación, de cualquier forma. Luego aproximadamente diez minutos, entre que se vistió, y echó algunas cosas en el baúl que llevaría para las vacaciones, bajó a la sala común pensando que encontraría a sus amigos allí. Y no se equivocó. Frente al fuego, y en uno de los habituales asientos que solían tomar, estaba Harry y Ron sentados, conversando de quien sabe qué. Los saludó, tomó asiento junto a Harry y comentaron algunas cosas de la fiesta y de Luna.

--Creo que lo mejor fue haber invitado a Luna—Dijo Harry—sí que fue lo mejor. Gwenog Jones estuvo bien, pero con Luna sentí más liviana la fiesta, porque la verdad nunca logro encontrarle sentido.

--¿Y Ginny?—Inquirió Ron. Ni Harry ni Hermione supieron si aquella interrogante era para Harry, aludiendo si Ginny no fue lo mejor de la noche, cabiendo la posibilidad de qu se hubiera dado cuenta; o era para Hermione, quien había bajado sola.

--Fue…--Musitó Hermione—Me dijo que iba a ir a hablar con Dean. —Confesó evadiendo la mirada de Harry.

--Seguro se van a arreglar. —Refutó Ron—Han terminado un montón de veces, y Ginny igual sigue con él. No sé qué le ve.

Luego vino un silencio muy incómodo, en el que Hermione trataba de evadir la mirada de Harry, pero también intentaba no mirar tanto a Ron. Se sentía un poco culpable por varios motivos. El colorín percibió el ambiente, y decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

--¿Te vas a casa de tus padres, verdad?

--Sí, voy a casa de mis padres.

--¿Cómo vas a llegar a tu casa, si nos vamos por Red Flu?—Intervino Harry.

--Les mandé una lechuza a mis padres diciéndoles que habilitaran la chimenea de la casa para que pudiera llegar.

--Oh, claro.—Aseveró.

--¿A qué hora se irán ustedes?

--Pensábamos almorzar aquí, y luego irnos a la Madriguera, ¿te unes?

--Sí, por supuesto, había pensado lo mismo. Es mejor irnos todos juntos para no molestar tanto a la profesora McGonagall.

--Entonces disculpa por haberte hecho perder el tiempo de esa manera—Dijo una voz débil, y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió.

--Ginny, espera. No quise ser tan rudo contigo—Agregó Dean inmediatamente después.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían volteado para ver la escena. Ginny tenía los ojos hinchados, y echando una rápida mirada al trio, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación.

--¡Ginny, disculpa!—Insistió Dean, quedándose frente a la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las mujeres.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, y en breves instantes ya se encontraba en su habitación. Ginny estaba sentada en una cama cualquiera, quitándose unas pobres lágrimas en su rostro.

--Ginny, ¿estás bien?

--Sí, o sea no.— Rectificó—No pensaba que Dean se lo iba a tomar tan mal.

Ginny le contó que cuando le había dicho a Dean que debían terminar la relación, porque ya no soportaba estar peleando todo el tiempo, y por cualquier cosa, Dean le había reclamado por qué habían llegado hasta eso, porqué no evitaron los malos ratos desde un principio y así todo hubiera sido mejor, y se habrían evitado muchas cosas. Ella tradujo eso como un reclamo por haberle hecho perder el tiempo en las últimas semanas.

--No te preocupes. Él sólo lo dice porque está impresionado.—Aseguró— Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero ya sabes que de ahora en adelante sólo falta convencer a tu hermano, y dejarás de llorar por los problemas.

A Ginny le reconfortó oír eso, porque esbozó una sonrisa, quitó de su rostro todo signo evidente de haber llorado, y se levantó.

Cuando bajaron, los tres chicos estaban sentados. Dean lucía un poco incómodo, Ron molesto, probablemente porque había interrogado a Dean por qué estaba llorando su hermana; y Harry entre una mezcla de molestia y tranquilidad. Al pararse Dean, Ginny no se demoró en asegurarle que se encontraba bien, y se disculpó por haberle mal interpretado. No quedaron para nada mal, ya que se dieron una pequeña sonrisa, y luego todos se dispusieron bajar al comedor para ir a almorzar. Se sentaron todos juntos, además Luna, que la encontraron bajando las escaleras. Cuando observaron el salón, encontraron a tal vez media docena de alumnos sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff y la misma cantidad en Slytherin; una decena de Ravenclaw; y tres chicas y un chico agrupados en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. En la mesa de profesores, estaban Madame Vector, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Rolanda Hooch y Minerva McGonagall.

Dean, Harry y Ron habían empezado a conversar, por ello, Ginny, Hermione y Luna se sentaron en los asientos de al frente, escuchando algunas de las historias de Luna sobre sus navidades, especialmente las que había pasado cuando su mamá aún vivía. Hermione comió papas asadas con una presa de pollo, casi lo mismo que Ginny y Luna. Los tres chicos, por su parte, tenían un plato mucho más lleno que se iba vaciando rápidamente. El que imponía el récord, claro, era Ron. Hermione nunca podía reprimir la risa que le causaba aquello. Comía como malo de la cabeza, pero ni siquiera llegaba a ser el 10 por ciento de los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. Luego comió una fruta y se quedó un rato conversando con sus amigos. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, se levantaron y volvieron a la sala común para terminar de arreglar sus cosas y después marcharse a sus hogares. Ella y Ginny se despidieron de Luna con un abrazo, luego de haber subido algunos pisos. Le desearon buena suerte y una feliz navidad, al igual que los otros chicos, y continuaron su camino dejando a los dos morenos y al colorín adelante.

--Entonces, ¿vas a ir donde Snape?—Ginny atrapó imprevista a Hermione.

--S… Sí. Probablemente Ron me dé ahora el traje, ya que creerá que se lo tengo que se lo devolveré de regreso a casa.

--¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hermione le sonrió.

--No. Pero en caso de que te preguntaran, tú les dices que fui a hablar con un profesor, pero no sabes quién.

--Y así nadie sale herido.

Llegaron a la sala común, y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas escaleras.

--Yo tenía que entregarte algo—dijo Ron, pensativo.-- ¡Ah, sí! El traje de tu papá. Te lo paso ahora, antes que me olvide.

--Con lo cabeza de pollo que eres—Ironizó Hermione, mientras veía como Ron empezaba a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Al cabo de unos momentos, oyó los pasos de Ron, y lo vio de vuelta con un traje negro que colgaba de su antebrazo.

--Aquí está. Creo que está limpio, lo dejé para que los elfos domésticos lo lavaran.

--Muy rápido el servicio, ¿eh?—dijo mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras.

--Hermione—le llamó el colorín. La castaña se dio vuelta para ver a un Ron con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas. Pronto ella sintió que estaba en lo mismo.—Gracias por invitarme. Yo sé que antes de eso me comporté como un idiota, pero así soy. Lo pasé muy bien—Hermione asintió sin saber qué decir.—Y dile muchas gracias a tu papá de mi parte. Que me porté muy bien con su hija, creo, y que con su traje fingimos ser de la realeza mágica.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y luego asintió.

--Me alegro que te haya gustado. Siempre me sentía un poco incómoda de ir a las fiestas de Slughorn porque no estabas tú… quiero decir, estábamos Harry y yo, entonces era raro. En donde está uno, estábamos todos.—Con aquel comentario, Hermione dio por seguro que había expresado claramente que le gustó ir con él a la fiesta ya que los tres, que eran inseparables, que por fin consiguieron unir a Ron. Y él no pareció desanimarse.

--También me he dado cuenta que mi hermana está entrando en el club.

--Sí… bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, tu hermana, y buena amiga de Harry también. Supongo que no hay ninguna objeción.

--Tal vez así, ya que Ginny acaba de terminar con Dean, termine enamorándose de Harry de nuevo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Aquella era la situación perfecta, ¿qué debía decir?

--Woow, eh… ¿Y hay objeción para eso también? ¿Qué pasaría si sucediera? ¿Querrías matar a Harry, pero al final terminarías asimilándolo?

Ron le quedó mirando unos momentos, pensativo.

--No lo sé. Creo que sería raro, porque ella es mi hermana, y él mi mejor amigo; y estando tantas veces en casa, veo como que Harry fuera como una especie de hermano para Ginny, aunque me acuerdo cuando a Ginny le gustaba, y cambia un poco mi imagen.—La castaña asintió con un poco de intriga—Pero si fuera así… creo que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que él nunca le haría daño a Ginny.

--Qué hermano más comprensivo. Si tuviera un hermano gemelo, o un hermano mayor, me gustaría que fuera como tú, en ese sentido.

Ron le sonrió.

--Pero de esto que hablamos no irá a pasar, ¿o sí?

--Ni idea, consúltalo en la bola de cristal o a la profesora Trelawney.—Y Hermione subió las escaleras con prisa.-- ¡No adivinas de lo que estuve hablando con tu hermano, recién!—Dijo cuando entró en la habitación. Ginny estaba echando algunas cosas en un pequeño baúl.

--¿Qué? Cuéntame.

Hermione le contó todo lo que le había preguntado respecto a Harry y ella. Al final, Ginny pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

--Al menos no le es imposible imaginárselo

--Sí, menos mal.—Dijo con alivio.—Ya, ¿sabes qué? Voy a ir al despacho de Snape, ahora, antes que me baje cualquier cosa indeseada.— Agregó con decisión.

--Buena suerte.

La castaña bajó las escaleras, y rápidamente salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con el traje de Snape en las manos. Continuó con las escaleras, hasta que llegó al nivel principal. Buscó las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, y se perdió en ellas. Pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor en el estómago. Ya se estaba colocando nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo actuaría después de lo ocurrido anoche. Con él nunca se sabía. Llegó frente a la puerta del despacho, y la quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y golpeó a la puerta tres veces. Escuchó un "pase" segundos después. Giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente, y la abrió. Cuando entró, él se encontraba parado frente a su estante de libros, buscando algo, según parecía, en la parte superior de éste.

--Buenas tardes, profesor.

--Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. No me esperaba su visita.

--Vine a devolverle el traje que… que me prestó para Ron—Dijo insegura.

--Ah, por supuesto.—Dijo mientras recibía el traje que Hermione le señalaba con sus manos.

--Ron mandó sus agradecimientos. Digo, se las envió a mi padre, porque cree que él fue quien me prestó el traje, pero las gracias son para usted, ¿no?

--De vuelta de vacaciones usted puede decirle a Weasley lo que su padre respondería en ese caso.

--Muchas gracias por eso. Fue inesperado, pero muy amable de su parte.

--Ya sabe las razones. Espero que devuelta de vacaciones, Parkinson se dé muy bien por enterada de la fiesta, y que no tenga pretextos para comportarse como una niña tonta.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, por lo que prefirió asentir.-- ¿Lo pasó bien anoche?

--Sí. Aunque debo admitir que en las fiestas de Slughorn no me entretienen en exceso. Fue gracias a Luna Lovegood.

--¿Ah, sí? Probablemente por cada cosa que habla e inventa. Es increíble.

--La verdad sí. —Era el turno de que Snape asintiera-- ¿Cómo van la poción Multijugos, y el Veritaserum?

--La poción Multijugos, por supuesto, ya está terminada. Así que ahora sólo me preocupo del Veritaserum.

--Fue poco lo que alcancé a hacer—Lamentó Hermione .

--Desafortunadamente sí, pero probablemente se dé otras oportunidades. No será la primera ni la última vez que hagan misiones en el Ministerio. —Le aseguró con su voz melosa.—De todas maneras en l próximo semestre seguiremos con lo que le había solicitado en un principio. ¿No hay problema?

--No—Negó con la cabeza--, ningún problema.

Hermione sabía que aquella conversación no se podía alargar más. Daba por seguro que él no comentaría nada respecto a lo ocurrido con McLaggen, así que más temas de conversación no había. No tenía otra opción que hacer lo que tenía pensando ya, antes de quedar en ridículo ante él, no sabiendo cómo actuar, o simplemente estorbarlo con su presencia. Se armó de fuerza mental, y premeditó rápidamente lo que le diría.

--Debo terminar de empacar mis cosas.

--¿Se va a casa con sus padres?

--Sí, pasaré la Navidad con ellos.—Snape asintió—Profesor…

Snape la miró fijamente, de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo, y en pocos instantes comenzaron a sentir la misma sensación que los embargó la noche anterior, pero que el nudo en el estómago, de puro nerviosismo, hizo que Hermione los apartara transcurrido no más de cuatro segundos.

--Yo… que pase una feliz navidad.—agregó velozmente-- Me agradó colaborarle en este trimestre.

Snape pareció sonreír unos instantes, porque Hermione pudo ver que en su rostro ya no estaba estacionada esa expresión dura. Sus ojos aún brillaban, más bien, si pudiera ser posible, dentro de ellos harían fuegos pirotécnicos.

--Puedo decir lo mismo. Descanse en las vacaciones. —Tomó una pausa.—Y feliz navidad también señorita Granger, los mejores deseos para usted.

Hermione sintió como aquel dolor de estómago se transformaba en bombas a punto de explotar. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas, pero aquella no era la ocasión más oportuna, no podía ser tan torpe y vulnerable. Le sonrió más ampliamente, y haciendo un ademán, se retiró del despacho. Su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro hasta que volvió a su dormitorio, cuando Ginny interrumpió su pequeño cuento de amor en su mente, llenándola de preguntas, que ella sabía, eran más inverosímiles que un día Voldemort pudiera aprender a amar. Pero lo que sí era posible, es que su regalo de Navidad llegaría atrasado. Cuando ella regresara a Hogwarts las cosas cambiarían. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a sufrir situaciones incómodas en las que se miraban y no se decían nada. Significaban algo, significaba que su oportunidad ya estaba llegando. Sólo tenía que ser paciente… esperar a que pasaran las semanas para poder volver a Hogwarts.


	17. Capítulo 16: El séptimo regalo

Hola mis queridos lectores! aquí estoy nuevamente subiendo capítulo, algo tarde eso sí (2:03) porque mañana (hoy) domingo saldré temprano de viaje con mis papás y mi hermano por el día, tal como lo hice hoy :). Para no hacerlos sufrir tanto, les dejo el domingo para que puedan descansa mientras leen el capítulo, y luego empiecen a sacar conclusiones, aunque debido a tantas vueltas que he dado en esto, ustedes ya deben suponer lo que se viene el los próximos capítulos. No puedo ser tan mala para hacer esperar casi una veitena de capítulos sólo para que vean como uno de los dos muere, o que se dan cuenta que nunca estuvieron enamorados. ¡CLARO QUE NO! Pero aún existe una batalla interna, es difícil, chicos. Ya lo verán. ¡Basta! eso fue todo por ahora, suficiente, suficiente, creo que no necesitan información extra. A medida que pasan los capítulos se van a dar cuenta qué onda.

Gracias por sus reviewwwwss! De verdad son muy lindos al dejar sus comentarios, deseos, críticas, súplicas, TODO! De verdad apreco muchos sus reviews, es la mejor recompensa que puedo obtener, su apoyo y dedicación para leer y comentar algunas palabras :)

Disfruten la Navidad del fic :) espero que los haga felices! jo jo jo!

**_Recomendaciones:_** En serio, LEAN **_Harry Potter, El Último Heredero,_** de **AmandaLane**. Lleva sólo un capítulo. Lean antes que se atrasen!!!!!!

PD: Originalmente el capítulo se llamaba "Navidad de Esperanza", pero por un impulso lo cambié. Suena como "El séptimo horrocrux" ajajja naaa, no pretendo ser tan igual al libro (pffff, de eso estoy inundada!), pero no lo sé, el título no podía convencerme, hasta que hace dos días o tres se me ocurrió (aunque el capítulo estaba listo hace..... dos semanas?) En fiin, ahora sí que me voy, y a dormir!

PD2: Otra cosa, tuve mucha, pero mucha inseguridad en cuanto al orden del capítulo, ya se darán cuenta porqué. No sabía si dejar todo lo de Hermione junto, o simplemente dejar inercalado. Así quedó, espero que me digan si fue lo correcto o no. :) ADIÓS!

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: El séptimo regalo.**

Hermione le dio un abrazo a Harry, Ron y a Ginny y se despidió afectuosamente de la Profesora McGonagall antes de instalarse en la chimenea. A los pocos segundos ya se estaba transportando a casa, dejando Hogwarts, llegando al lugar donde tendría el espacio y el tiempo suficiente para pensar. Por fin sus pies sintieron piso firme y abrió los ojos. Primero vio un poco de oscuridad, y luego se agachó para poder salir de la chimenea. Sacó su baúl y sacudió todos los rastros de ceniza que habían quedado en su cuerpo.

--¿Mamá, papá?—Llamó comenzando a caminar por la sala de estar iluminada por el majestuoso blanco del cielo aquella tarde. Llegó al pasillo y escuchó unos pasos en el piso superior. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

--¡Papá!—Exclamó al verlo, lo abrazó estrechamente y luego lo soltó.

--¡Hija! ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Un poco polvoriento?—Le dijo mientras le sacaba restos de hollín de su cabello.

--Probablemente la chimenea estaría sucia. ¿Y mamá?

--Está atendiendo a un paciente de emergencia. El último de la semana. —Hermione asintió y ambos bajaron al nivel principal- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de tu trimestre?

--He estado bien. Mi trimestre lo mismo, como sabes, con profesor nuevo en Pociones, y Snape en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

--Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Me parece bien. Tú mamá me comentó que llegaste hoy porque tuviste una fiesta.

--Sí, ayer por la noche el profesor de Pociones dio una fiesta a los miembros de su club.

--¿Club?

-- Club de las Eminencias, en los que entran hijos de magos famosos, o alumnos ejemplares y con excelentes calificaciones, lo que sería en mi caso.

--Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Y con quién fuiste? ¿Alguno de tus amigos estaba invitado?

--Sí, Harry, porque es Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, y Ginny Weasley, mi mejor amiga, porque es buena alumna. Y yo invité a Ron ya que era el único que faltaba entre nosotros.

-- ¿Lo pasaste bien? ¿Todo estuvo bien?

Para Hermione en el ámbito general, la noche estuvo bien, pero no "todo bien"

--Sí, todo bien—Mintió--. El Profesor Slughorn nos presentó a una jugadora de Quidditch famosa, y además a un mago hijo de muggles que es Jefe de un sector del Ministerio de Magia.

--¡Tu futuro, hija!

--Ya lo creo. Pero la verdad lo pasé bien porque Harry fue con Luna Lovegood, que va en quinto año, pero es de Ravanclaw. La llaman Lunática.

--¿Lunática? ¿Es loca de verdad?

--No está loca, solo habla de cosas que el común de los magos no se atrevería hacer. Cosas que nadie entiende ni conoce, pero en el fondo es genial.

--Si tú fuiste con Ron, ¿Ginny con quién fue?—Dijo con un poco de dubitación en el nombre de la colorina.

--Se peleó con su novio y yo le dije que se tenía que quedar con nosotros.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, su padre ese sentó en la mesa, y Hermione, antes de imitarlo, fue por la jarra de jugo y dos vasos.

--Ya veo que en el mundo de los magos, en temas sentimentales se sufre igual que nosotros.

--Claro que sí, papá. Lo único que cambia es que saben hacer magia y que con ello pueden hacer las cosas más fáciles… en lo rutinario.

--¿Y tú?

--¿Y yo, qué?—Le inquirió a su papá sin entender.

--Problemas sentimentales—Le dijo al fin. Hermione sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

Había ocasiones en las cuales olvidaba lo especial que era su papá. Con él solía hablar de muchas cosas, a veces no encontraba ninguna diferencia entre la confianza que tenía con su mamá y la que tenía con él. Tal vez eso se debía a que desde pequeña que le preguntaba de todo, cualquier duda, se la hacía a él o a su mamá. Nunca había llegado hasta el punto de hablar de cosas como el corazón y los sentimientos, porque pasaba muy poco en casa para que lo notara, pero en aquel instante estaban en eso. Definitivamente iba a estar dividida entre la verdad y la mentira. Sabía que más adelante sus padres entenderían.

--¿Sales con Ron?

--¡No! Claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?

--En todos estos años, desde que entraste a Hogwarts, he notado que con Harry Potter tienes una amistad bastante especial, como hermanos, pero con Ron Weasley es distinto. Además pasas bastante tiempo con él. Te vasa su casa antes de entrar a clases y bueno… en tu año anterior te encontré distinta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, una carcajada repleta de nerviosismo.

--No salgo con Ron… y… sí, en todos estos años me ha gustado Ron, pero ya no.

--¿Ya no? ¿Qué sucedió para que te dejara de gustar? ¿Te hizo algo?

--No—se apresuró a decir--, es sólo que me decepcioné un poco de él porque empezó a salir con una compañera aún sabiendo que yo le gustaba, y… eso.

--Y por eso te dejó de gustar. Yo pensaba que eras de las chicas a las que no herían sus sentimientos tan fácilmente—Dijo como sin creerlo.

--Y lo soy. Pero fue un tiempo muy difícil, estaba vulnerable, y me encontraron volando bajo—Hermione estaba distraída, mirando por la ventana, recordando.

--¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te gusta alguien más?—Balbuceó su padre, sorprendido.

--Creo que sí.

Hermione, sabiendo que su padre aprovecharía aquel momento de confianza para que pudiera contarle todo, rogó para que Merlín se apiade de ella, y ocurriera algo que los distrajera. Merlín era mágico, de todas formas, pero ahora estaba celestial. Su madre entró en la casa, y a los pocos segundos fue hacia la cocina.

--¡Hija, cariño!—La saludó dejando el paquete que sostenía en un estante cercano.

* * *

Se durmió pensando en ella y se despertó pensando en ella. Hacía pocos minutos que ella había abandonado su despacho, y sus ojos miel eran un espejismo. Aún los veía en la retina, los examinaba y lo inspiraban. No podía continuar leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos. ¡Cómo había cambiado su vida en las últimas doce horas! Si bien, antes pensaba en ella, y pasaba cada tiempo que tenía libre para hallar la forma de estar con ella, anoche había llegado una señal de esperanza y era lo que más le impresionaba. Aquella mirada no significaba gracias, ni significaba complicidad. Ella transmitía un deseo, una añoranza, que para él eran esperanzas. Y hoy se había repetido lo mismo, pero estaba nerviosa, como que su presencia la provocaba, y sus ojos querían decir muchas cosas, y sus palabras también. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se arriesgaba? Ella no solía ser así, y en realidad, nadie podría ser así en su presencia, pero ella sabía que sí podían, ya que se había generado una confianza con lo acontecido que la hacía atreverse. Mas no era razón para aquellas miradas, y que ella permitiese que él la mire así. Su mente era un lío. Ella lo miraba, se miraban por un buen rato, va a su despacho con la "excusa" de entregar el traje que él le había facilitado, pero era sólo para despedirse de él. Pero, ¿Weasley? ¿y esos tratos tan cariñosos de anoche? Del brazo, juntos casi todo el tiempo. ¿Qué pretendía? Odiaba recordarla con Weasley del brazo. Se veía tan feliz. ¡Cómo deseó ser él durante un momento! Pero, ¿por qué? Por qué estaba del brazo con Weasley, y a los pocos segundos que él desaparecía, ella lo miraba. ¿Acaso no era la chica que él pensaba? ¿Era como cualquier otra chica que le daba ilusiones a todo el mundo y que coqueteaba a todo el mundo, más encima profesores? Weasley era uno, tal vez McLaggen otro. No, no podía ser posible. Él sabía perfectamente de quién se enamoró. Hermione Granger era la insufrible sabelotodo que ocultaba sus sentimientos y su interés por los chicos hasta el fondo. Ella era muy distinta a las demás. Se sintió estúpido por un momento, al ponerla la altura de una chica como Lavender Brown. Pronto recordó aquella noche en la cual la encontró dormida y llorando. Lo que ella había dicho entre sueños lo había traducido como un amor no correspondido. Weasley estaba enamorada de ella, pero ella no de él, sino que de otra persona.

--¿Es que soy yo?—Se dijo en voz baja y sonrió.— No hay otra explicación.

¿Sería él? ¿Hermione Granger estaría enamorada de él? Todo indicaba que sí. El remordimiento, las miradas que se generaban entre ellos, sus nervios, sus excusas para visitarlo. ¡Hasta Ginny Weasley era una prueba! Cada vez que las encontraba, Ginny parecía cómplice. Ella también lo sabía. ¿Cómo comprobarlo? Tendría mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que no la vería hasta en un par de semanas más. Severus suspiró, le pesaba tener que extrañarla, pero también le gustaba regodearse del recuerdo de su cara, de su pelo y de su voz. Aquella voz que lo irritó por cinco años, y sin darse cuenta, lo único que deseaba después era escucharla continuamente. Qué irónicas son las vueltas de la vida: Terminó enamorándose de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, hijo del, hasta hace un año, único amor de su vida, y del hombre que lo único que hizo fue destruir la poca esperanza que tenía. Y era hija de muggles. ¡Hija de muggles! Igual que Lily Evans.

Severus apartó la vista, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No se permitía pensar mucho en Lily Evans, ya que era un tema bastante difícil, y no quería arriesgarse a flaquear, o a darse cuenta que ella seguía por delante de todo. Él tenía derecho a ser feliz y si bien, todos estos años había vivido con el remordimiento de la vida de Lily, era justo que él quisiera rehacer su vida, y tener muchos más motivos para seguir adelante.

Pronto vendría la batalla, la batalla que definiría si debía actuar con la razón, o con el corazón prematuramente apto. Era una decisión bastante difícil, ya que al arriesgarse, arriesgaría muchas cosas. La arriesgaría a ella, ante todo, arriesgaría a Potter, a todos sus cercanos; si alguien se enteraba de su debilidad, se repetiría lo mismo que hace 15 años. Hermione moriría. Pero al menos tenía un punto a favor, y era que lograba ocultar todo ante el señor Tenebroso. Todo. Y si no era capaz, obligadamente tendría que serlo, porque no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de ella. Si había sido muy imprudente, él lo tenía muy claro, pero en cuanto a los sentimientos, había que ser así, arriesgado.

* * *

La noche del 24 de diciembre, Hermione y sus padres tuvieron una cena especial, en la que aprovecharon de compartir amenos recuerdos en familia. Como era costumbre, siempre solían recordar el día en que se enteraron que Hermione tenía una vacante en un colegio de magia. Nadie en casa podía creerlo, y nadie podía creer que se debía a la brillantez de la castaña. Seis años después se venía a demostrar que aquello se veía inalterable, pues su brillantez no se había perdido, y, a pesar de ser hija de muggles, Hermione era una de las mejores alumnas en generaciones. Por una extraña razón llegó a parar a Gryffindor, y no a Ravenclaw como lo supondría cualquiera que la conociera, pero el tiempo le había dado las razones: estaba destinada a ser quien ayudaría al niño-que-vivió tanto emocional como académicamente. No estaba para nada mal, porque con él había conocido un importante significado de la amistad. Ambos estaban el uno al otro en los peores momentos, nunca dudaban el uno al otro. Valoraba muchísimo la amistad con Ron, pero no era lo mismo. En alguna oportunidad falló a Harry, y en muchas oportunidades lo hizo con ella. Hermione siempre ha confiado en Harry, y él en ella. Sólo que ahora se preguntaba si eso seguiría a pesar de las circunstancias, circunstancias en las cuales Harry se viera obligado a enterarse de la verdad. Debía ser así, porque las cosas no cambiarían en lo absoluto; seguiría apoyándolo en todo lo que le pareciera sensato. Pero el tema era estar compartiendo con él. Él se podría enterar de muchas cosas, y aquellas cosas nadie sabía en donde terminarían, si sólo en su mente, o a los oídos de alguien más.

Hermione nunca había dudado de Severus Snape, pero nunca logró traspasarle ese sentimiento a Harry o a Ron.

--Estoy pensando como si pasara algo—Pensó.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, sus papás y ella estaban ubicados en la sala de estar, ellos conversando, y ella echada en el sofá, pensando.

--Me voy a dormir—Anunció—Tengo sueño.

Sus padres le sonrieron, y se despidieron. Hermione subió a su cuarto, buscó un pijama—casi por inercia—en el baúl, y luego de ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes, se acostó. Ese par de días con sus padres lo había pasado muy bien. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que los había extrañado.

No supo nada del mundo hasta el día siguiente.

--

Despertó cuando comenzó a sentir movimientos por toda la casa, tal vez sus padres ya se habían levantado, supuso. Dio vueltas en la cama un rato, y se levantó. Iba en dirección a la puerta, cuando se percató que en la parte frontal de su cama, habría quizás media docena de regalos. Sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia ellos. Tomó uno de envoltorio magenta, que provenía de Harry. Al abrirlo se encontró con un libro, y no se sorprendió ni se decepcionó de que no fuera otra cosa. Era una recopilación de historias que había surgido a lo largo de la historia del mundo mágico, así como muchas variantes en el lenguaje, tales como las Runas, etc. Aunque fuera un poco predecible en cuanto a su regalo, los temas eran siempre del agrado y la preferencia de Hermione. Lo dejó en la cama, y siguió con los siguientes: Surtidas golosinas de Honeydukes por parte de Ron y un set de dos plumas muy bonitas que venía con una nota pegada: _"Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces estropeé tus plumas hasta dejarlas sin reparo"_; Hagrid le regaló una colección de piedras muy extrañas, que intuía que él mismo las habría conseguido personalmente quizás donde; Luna le regaló una horquilla para el pelo, hecha a mano de colores verdosos; la señora Weasley una bufanda que tenía la inicial 'H' y un gorro de lana con una pequeña flor al frente. Quedaban dos paquetes, y tenía una sola posibilidad. Ginny. ¿De quién sería el otro? Tomó el paquete de color dorado y vio que tenía razón, era de Ginny. Era un bolso que habría hecho ella, y con alguna ayuda de su madre. Quedaba un último regalo y el paquete de color verde metálico estaba ahí en el suelo. Era cuadrado, como un libro. ¿Harry le habría comprado otro libro? Imposible, perfectamente lo pudo haber puesto en un solo regalo. Con intriga lo tomó, y sin saberlo, su fuero interno estaba lleno de esperanzas. Leyó la etiqueta y 'S.S.' era lo único que parecía apreciarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y pronto sintió que su estómago comenzaba a querer rechazar lo comido anoche. Se sentó en la cama, junto a sus regalos y observó el paquete un momento con las manos temblorosas ¿era un regalo de él? ¿Un regalo de navidad de él? Abrió el paquete con los ojos vidriosos y se encontró con una especie de cuaderno forrado en cuero carmín. Aquel regalo también poseía una nota: _"No intente descifrar el significado hasta que sea el tiempo"_ Extrañada comenzó a hojear aquel cuaderno. Pasó a primera hoja, y nada. La segunda, al centro escrito con pluma había una frase que era claramente indescifrable:

"_Fod yn ffynhonnell o fy vices, a bod yn chi eich hun y mwyaf o fy rhinweddau."_

¿Qué diablos significaba? Qué lengua tan extraña, pensó. Se le hacía familiar, pero en ese momento no podía procesar las cosas correctamente. Le había obsequiado algo para navidad. Él. Y no podía ser otra persona, porque en el mundo mágico no conocía a nadie más S.S. --que no sea Salazar Slytherin, que estaba muerto, y Stan Shunpike, que estaba en Azkaban.-- Y le regalaba algo con una frase que no podía descifrar. ¿Hasta que sea el tiempo? ¿El tiempo de qué? Pero ella sí lo sabía. Y ahora con mayor razón moría de ganas por estar con él. Observó el cuaderno una vez más, y no había nada más escrito, en ninguna parte. Las hojas eran de un pergamino bastante extraño, pero era hermoso. No sabía qué uso debía darle, pero estaba decidida a ir a preguntarle cuando regresara a Hogwarts. Era una posibilidad colosal. Tardó varios minutos en salir de su pieza, ya que aquel último regalo la había cautivado, y ahora más que nunca pensaba en él. Cuando bajó y se dirigió a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba a punto. Saludó a sus padres, y luego éstos le indicaron que sus regalos estaban bajo el árbol de navidad.

--¡Oh, lo había olvidado!—Dijo sonriendo. Realmente se había olvidado que existían más regalos para ella.

Cuando llegó a la salita, el árbol adornado relucientemente, tenía varios paquetes bajo éste.

--Dos son tuyos. El de envoltorio amarillo y el celeste. —Dijo su padre.

No se percató de los envoltorios, hasta que los abrió. El primero tenía una capa color blanco, con interior de seda azul y diseños en blanco que podía ser reversible. El segundo paquete traía dos libros que hace algún tiempo había visto en Flourish y Blotts y eran uno de los últimos publicados y bastante interesantes, por lo menos para ella.

--¡Vaya! La capa está hermosa, y los libros… debo confesar que hace algún tiempo los quería. ¿Fueron a comprarlos ustedes mismos al mundo mágico?

--Sí—Respondió el papá--. Hablamos con Tom, un caballero que trabaja en el Caldero Chorreante, y él nos ayudó en algunas cosas.

--Pero, ¿no tuvieron problemas para entrar?

--No, fue un día en la mañana, en que había poca gente. De acá ya no sabemos qué regalarte, así que, ¿qué mejor que una capa y libros para tu día a día?

Hermione les sonrió. No habría esperado nunca que sus padres le hicieran regalos del mundo mágico, pero como bien decían ellos, ya las opciones se les estaban acabando. Volvió a mirar los regalos, y sonrió. Dijo que los iría a dejar a su pieza y bajaría enseguida a tomar desayuno. Y así fue. Dejó el par de libros junto al que le había regalado Harry, y la capa la dejó encima de su cómoda, y al instante bajó en dirección a la cocina.

El resto de los días de vacaciones la pasó visitando a algunos parientes, entregando y recibiendo regalos de Navidad, también conociendo un poco más de Inglaterra y hablando estupendamente de su estancia en un internado de excelencia a todos sus familiares y conocidos. La familia entera no podía saber de su condición, por supuesto. Por lo tanto, lo único que cambiaban de toda la verdad era "colegio de magia" por "internado de excelencia". Por ello, todos se mostraban felices y orgullosos. Aprovechó también de descansar, dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana, sin que sus padres colocaran objeción cuando esto ocurría. Las tardes las pasaba leyendo algún libro, echándole algunas ojeadas a los libros que sus padres le había regalado, avanzando un poco en las materias para el próximo trimestre cuando se encontraba muy aburrida, y también practicando, con el permiso de sus padres, algunos hechizos y encantamientos que a ojos de ellos, la expectación era clara. Admiraban y les sorprendía mucho el mundo mágico, y que su hija estuviera estudiando para ellos desde los casi 12 años; pero verla a ella en aquellas cosas, a pesar de las vacaciones en las que a veces solían verla, nunca dejaban de maravillarse. El tiempo que no pasaban con ella parecía dar recompensas.


	18. Capítulo 17: Arriesgarlo todo o nada

Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos mis queridos lectores! Llegando con nuevo capítulo y material de lectura ajajaj. Éste capítulo va a ser decisivo para ustedes, es uno de los que estaban esperando... pero NO es el que más han esperado... ha sido un poco difícil cómo terminarlo, porque como el "punto peak" es casi a la mitad, pero hice un esfuerzo de no hacerlos esperar más tiempo, porque eso conllevaría atrasar todo lo del siguiente capítulo, y NO, ya es mucho. Me carga el sufrimiento de la gente, no quiero que mis estimados lectores sufran!!! ajajaaj

Aquí les dejo! Pensaba subir el capítulo_ rosa_ en el día de los enamorados ajajaaj pero ahí analizaré si actualizo mañana! Demás que me convencen en sus reviews ajajaj

Saludos a todos lo lindo y lindas que leen :) les agradezco mucho!!

Porfiadoss, ciegoss, LEAN** Harry Potter: El último heredero**, de **AmandaLane** (ejem, subeeeeee Y NO ME HE TRANSFORMADO EN ALE! xD)

E N J O Y!

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Arriesgarlo todo o nada.**

Hermione no cayó en cuenta que las vacaciones habían terminado hasta el momento en que le dio un abrazo a sus padres, tomó su baúl y se paró en la chimenea, tal cual como lo había hecho con sus amigos antes de partir a casa. En todo caso había sido bastante reconfortantes en cuanto a renuevo de energías, tiempo de sobra para leer y prepararse; infinidad de experiencias agradables con sus padres, pero por sobretodo, para pensar, dejarse llevar por sus deseos, sin tener que caer en cuenta después que tendría que enfrentarse al corazón acelerado de Ron. Aquellos días habían acabado, pero no parecía muy triste. Sólo el hecho de dejar a sus padres nuevamente, teniendo siempre un poco de temor interno, por si había un pequeñísima posibilidad de que sus padres resultaran heridos consecuencia del descontrol de los Mortífagos de Lord Voldemort. Ellos estaban al tanto de todo, pero le insistían que no se preocupara por ellos, sino por sí misma.

--¡Hogwarts!—Murmuró soltando los polvos _flu_. Lo último que vio de sus padres fue un resplandor verde en sus caras sonrientes. Luego de girar unos momentos, y sentir como iba de una chimenea a otra, aterrizó en la chimenea de la Profesora McGonagall.

--No sé qué otra manera puedo utilizar, Minerva—Dijo una voz—En todo este año he tenido que hacerles explicarme sus ensayos al menos tres veces, ¡porque no consiguen convencerme! Y ni siquiera es por mi exigencia. Te darías cuenta al observar que algunas de las cosas básicas ni siquiera las saben.

--No creo que sea necesario, Severus. Entiendo que ellos han pasado por cambio de profesores cinco veces. Pero fue perjudicial para ellos tener clases con Umbridge, empezando a prepararse para los EXTASIS, y recibieron ese tipo de enseñanza—Dijo Minerva McGonagall casi con desprecio.—Señorita Granger, ni me percaté de su llegada—Agregó inmediatamente después, al apartar la vista de Snape. Luego él se volteó.

--Llegué en este mismo instante—Dijo sonriendo, y luego se inclinó para sacar su baúl, y aprovechar de deshacerse de algunas cenizas de su cabello.

--¿Qué tal sus vacaciones, Señorita?—Le dijo un instante más tarde, la Profesora. Severus la observaba detenidamente sin decir palabra.

--Excelentes. La pasé muy bien—Se apresuró a decir, trasladando su mirada hacia Severus una milésima de segundo-, ¿y las suyas, Profesora?

--Tranquilas, muchas gracias por preguntar—Respondió.

--¿Puedo preguntar por las suyas, profesor Snape?

--Por supuesto—Musitó saliendo de su silenciosa presencia--. Mis vacaciones fueron tranquilas, también.

--Me parece bien. Ahora me retiraré, porque no pretendo interrumpir más la conversación.

--Deberá esperar unos pocos segundos—Dijo Minerva McGonagall, viéndola salir de su despacho. Hermione frenó en seco y se volteó. Severus tardó un poco más en apartar la mirada.—La contraseña ha cambiado, como deberá suponer.

--Sí me lo imaginaba.

--"Abstinencia" es la nueva contraseña. Y no olvide de decirle a todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-- Lo haré Profesora, muchas gracias.

Hermione salió del despacho de la Profesora McGonagall y se echó a correr por las escaleras hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Suponía que no habría mucha gente en la Sala Común, ya que eran recién las dos y media de la tarde, y todos solían regresar después de la cinco.

Tuvo la noche del domingo, y los ratos libre del lunes, martes y miércoles, para contarle a Ginny sobre sus vacaciones, pero principalmente acerca del regalo de Snape. Hermione se había convencido a sí misma de no averiguar el significado de aquella frase escrita, y había inducido a Ginny a lo mismo. Al final sólo comentaban el sorpresivo acto, y el supuesto significado que podría tener el regalo en sí. Aquel regalo no sería para escribir sus listas de cosas por hacer en la semana, o como bosquejos de sus trabajos. Debía tener una utilidad y un significado especial.

Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del día martes fueron tan o más extrañas de lo usual. Hermione lo observaba más de lo frecuente, lo que quería decir cuando no estaba tomando apuntes, o el explicando o dando órdenes; sino en medio de la concentración y silencio del salón. Y esto persistía porque Severus estaba en misión de lo mismo. Hasta el día miércoles, Severus no la había llamado requiriendo su ayuda, y esto hizo que Hermione fuera perdiendo de a poco la paciencia. Tenía plena confianza de poder utilizar aquella ocasión para preguntarle a su profesor si él le había mandado aquel regalo, y qué significaba aquello que estaba escrito. Ya no podía soportar más la duda. Hermione tenía tan pocas cosas que hacer aquel miércoles por la tarde, que se encontraba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor junto a Harry, Ron y Ginny, quién esta última se había unido hacía algunos minutos. Entremedio de los silencios producidos por la escasez de conversación, o la incomodidad, Hermione se las estaba ingeniando para poder escapar de allí, sin ser cuestionada, o verse muy sospechosa. Si bien, no lo debía rendir cuentas a nadie, lo más normal sería que sus tres amigos se enteraran dónde estaría.

--¡Maldición!—Exclamó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y sacando a sus amigos de los suyos. — ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo sobre Runas!

--¿Qué cosa? ¿Es para mañana?—dijo Ron

--Sí, como adelanto de materia.—

La castaña se levantó del taburete.

--¿Te esperamos para la cena?—Musitó Ginny inquisitiva, mas sólo era para hacerle notar a su amiga que quería confirmar sus suposiciones.

--No. Tal vez demore. Si no vuelvo a las siete y media, no me esperen más.

Salió de la sala común, y al instante sintió un bulto de muchos kilos en su estómago. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, observando cada piso que pasaba ante sus ojos. El sexto… el quinto, se divisaban algunos Ravenclaw… el cuarto, la biblioteca, su supuesto destino. El tercero, segundo, primero… nivel principal. Maldijo interiormente. Se sintió arrepentida. Se internó en las escaleras antes que el arrepentimiento la consumiera completamente.

--¿Ya te estás arrastrando por Snape, sangre sucia?—Dijo una voz femenina en el instante en que puso un pie en las mazmorras. Era Pansy Parkinson, de brazos cruzados e imponente.

Hermione la ignoró siguiendo su camino sin alterar el paso, aún sabiendo que ella tenía un poco de razón: En cierto modo se estaba arrastrando sólo para verlo. Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada el despacho y tocó. A los pocos segundos él la abrió, como signo evidente de que no esperaba a nadie.

--¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué hace aquí?—Inquirió con extrañeza parándose entre el recoveco de la puerta y el umbral

--Necesito hablar con usted.

Severus se apartó, permitiendo la entrada de Hermione.

--Tome asiento—Le instó señalando un sofá.

--Quiero saber algo, y que sea lo más sincero al responder.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

--¿Usted me envió un regalo de Navidad?

Él no respondió, pero la miró desafiante, tratando de ejercer control sobre ella y su carácter con su silencio. Pasaron algunos momentos en lo que Severus no abrió la boca, en los que ni se inmutó.

--Respóndame—Insistió-- ¿Usted me envió un reglo de Navidad, sí o no?

--Sí, lo hice—Dijo al fin—Yo le envié un regalo de Navidad.

--¿Qué significa lo que está escrito?

--¿No lo ha averiguado?

--Por supuesto que no. Usted me pidió que no lo hiciera hasta que sea el momento.

--Y usted acató—Afirmó-- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

--¡Porque me lo pidió, claro!—Respondió lacónica-- ¿Y por qué lo hizo usted?

-- ¿Qué hice?

--¿Por qué me envió un regalo de Navidad?

--Dígame usted. Usted puede haber sacado sus propias conjeturas.

--¡Claro que las saqué! ¡No es muy normal que un alumno reciba un regalo de Navidad por parte de un profesor, y más encima en su propia casa!

--Entonces, ¿qué es lo que usted cree?

--¿Qué es lo que creo? Pues muchas cosas que la verdad no importan. Lo que me interesa saber es por qué lo hizo, y de su propia boca.

--¿Y por qué no puede usted decirlo? ¿Teme algo?

--¿Temer algo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero, ¡no evite mis preguntas haciendo otras!

--La razón es bastante simple, ¿no cree? Y claramente usted fácilmente la pudo deducir. Le envié aquel regalo de Navidad porque quise, ¿contenta?

--¡Porque quiso! Muy clara su respuesta, exactamente la que esperaba oír.

--No le creo. ¿Esperaba oír otra respuesta?

--¿Qué? ¡No!—Se apresuró a decir--¿Qué significa lo que dice en el cuaderno, o libro, como se llame?

--Ahora usted está esquivando mi pregunta, formulando otra. Por lo demás, yo ya le dije que usted sabría el significado cuando sea la oportunidad, y ésta no la es. —Afirmó mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el despacho.-- ¿Esperaba otra respuesta de mi parte? ¿Esperaba otra razón?

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a congelarse desde la punta de su cabello a hasta la de sus pies. Se aproximaba el momento de la verdad. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a eso?

--¿Que si esperaba otra respuesta?—Repitió—Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedo decirla. No lo haré.

--Lástima. Aún así, ¿por qué tanto interés en el tema? Y, sea la respuesta que sea, ¿Por qué le importa tanto y viene tan precipitadamente hasta acá para preguntármelo?

Hermione no se sentía lista para aquel momento. Temblaba en su interior, y sus manos y labios comenzaron a hacerlo, y si gesticulaba algo, su voz también lo haría. Se levantó del asiento, y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear al momento en que vio pasar prácticamente toda su vida en un desfile de imágenes, pero a decir verdad, no eran imágenes de toda su vida, sino de hacer dos meses, hace un mes, hace dos semanas, y el domingo. Cuando ella lo amaba, pero no sabía que él también lo hacía. Cuando estaba convencida de que amaba a Ron, y ella ahora se enteraba que él estaba enamorado de ella, y luego, momentos cuando sabía que era correspondida, pero no podía hacer nada. Ahora era el momento, era el momento de dejarse corresponder, y ser feliz con alguien que ella amaba, y alguien que la amaba y no sería capaz de defraudarla. A quien tendría que aprender a querer por ser demasiado especial. Él se había vuelto especial con ella, había cambiado, pero muchas cosas quedarían igual, y eso costaría. No sería nada fácil aprender a quererlo con todos sus defectos, y con sus habitualidades que con nada sacaría, sólo con tiempo y amor. ¿Se arriesgaba ahora, o dejaba las cosas tal cual? ¿Se arriesgaba amistades, a malos momentos, a paciencia eterna para aprender a quererlo y a conocerlo? Se dio cuenta cuál había sido su respuesta cuando tenía la vista borrosa por haber huido de las mazmorras luego de decirle:

--Porque estoy enamorada de usted.

* * *

Severus se tumbó en su asiento, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Es que había sido su imaginación la que se las había ingeniado para hacerle creer lo que había escuchado? ¿Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de él, sería posible? Se lo había estado preguntando todas las vacaciones, pero no podía llegar a conclusiones concretas, no quería arriesgarse ni hacerse ilusiones, pero la visita de aquella tarde habían encendido nuevas esperanzas y cavilaciones. ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en saber por qué le había dado un regalo? Sí, era extraño que un profesor hiciera eso, pero aquel interés no se debía a eso, sino que veía en sus ojos que esperaba una confirmación de algo. Ella esperaba otra respuesta, ella sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírlo de su boca. Ella sabía algo, y no se había enterado por el hecho de que él la estuviera tratando diferente, porque no pensaba así de las personas, ella cavilaría y pensaría mil veces las cosas antes de de tener una afirmación segura. Él la conocía muy bien, la conocía seis años, y no podía equivocarse. Por eso mismo sabía que ella esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, porque sabía todo. Ahora él había encontrado la respuesta a su incógnita, y estaba rebosando de felicidad. Ella estaba enamorada de él. ¡Enamorada de él! Nunca imaginó que tan pronto tendría la oportunidad de tenerla y quererla. ¿Sería ya el tiempo? ¿Cuándo ocurriría eso? Ella había salido corriendo, escapando. Definitivamente no quería estar con él, porque moría de vergüenza, y no sabría qué hacer en un momento así. Debía encontrarla y decirle todo lo que en algún momento quiso. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿O estaría llorando como aquella vez? Salió del despacho, apresurado, con el único propósito de encontrarla.

--¿Profesor Snape, va a cenar?—Dijo Pansy Parkinson cuando ésta vio que se acercaba a la escalera. Severus la ignoró. Ya no la soportaba.—Sabe que vi salir corriendo a la sangre sucia Granger. Por fin la colocó en su lugar.

--Cierra la boca, Parkinson, y no eres nadie para tratarla de sangre sucia.

--Defendiéndola de nuevo—resopló sin contener angustia—Siempre queriendo que no la trate mal, ¿qué le hizo esa ratona come-libros?

-- Es lo más sensato que puedo aspirar a encontrar en este colegio, Parkinson. Usted da lástima. Si fuera un chico, sería aceptable, pero siendo una señorita usted se vuelve despreciable. No sé qué clase de alumnos tengo en mi casa.

Parkinson se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque Snape no pudo soportar que Parkinson siguiera insultando a Hermione. No sabía cómo disimular frente a ella, porque sus palabras le causaban ira. Prefirió marcharse de allí y seguir en su búsqueda. Fue hacia la Torre de Astronomía, donde hace unas semanas la había encontrado llorando. ¿Parkinson dijo que la había visto llorando? No, al parecer no. Y no la encontró allí, ni en ningún corredor cercano. Fue a la biblioteca, y luego de dar un vistazo rápido, y en las secciones donde solía encontrarla, tampoco.

--Madame Pince, estoy en busca de la Señorita Granger, ¿ha estado aquí, de casualidad?

--No, Profesor Snape, no veo a la Señorita de ayer por la mañana, lo siento.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría en la sala común? Miró la hora, y vio que eran cerca de las ocho. A esa hora las salas comunes solían vaciarse para ir a cenar. Fue al Gran Salón, con la esperanza de al menos encontrar a Ginny Weasley para que le dijera que ella estaba bien. No le importaba que lo vieran hablar con ella, no le importaba preguntarle sobre ella, porque él estaba seguro que ella lo sabía todo. No encontró la melena castaña al momento en que entró en el Gran Salón y comenzó a andar, pero le fue fácil encontrar a dos cabelleras pelirrojas a la mitad de la mesa.

--Señorita Weasley—Murmuró a espaldas de esta. Harry, Ron, Seamus y Neville, junto con Ginny apartaron la visa hacia él. Ginny lo miró un el entrecejo fruncido.

--¿Profesor Snape, qué ocurre?

--Le tengo un mensaje—Inventó, tratando de no levantar sospechas frente a todos.—De Madame Pince.

Ginny se levantó, y siguió a Snape, que comenzó a alejarse de la mesa Gryffindor

--Si le preguntan, Madame Pince quiere que vaya cuando pueda a la biblioteca a buscar algo que se le quedó.—Le dijo al instante. Ginny le miraba fijamente, sin entender.-- ¿Sabe dónde está la señorita Granger?

--¿Qué? Se suponía que estaría con usted. Dijo que iba a la biblioteca, pero sabía que era la excusa para ir a hablar con usted, ¿no?

--Sí, fue a mi despacho, pero hace veinte minutos que salió corriendo y no la he encontrado. ¿Sabe usted dónde puede estar?

--No. No creo que esté en la sala común, y usted ya debe haber revisado algunos lugares. —Contestó como si fuera una conversación bastante común entre ellos dos.-- ¿Dice que salió corriendo? ¿Qué pasó?

--Eso no tengo porqué contárselo yo. Si encuentra a la señorita Granger, dígale que vaya a mi despacho… si quiere.

--Está bien, yo le diré. —Dijo alejándose.

--Señorita Weasley…gracias—Musitó Severus precipitadamente, mientras se disponía a abandonar el Gran Salón rápidamente, preguntándose aún dónde estaría ella.

* * *

Hermione no paró de correr hasta haberse asegurado de subir unos cuantos pisos. Cuando se fijó en qué lugar estaba, el quinto piso, tomó rumbo hacia el baño de prefectos. Nadie estaría allí en ese momento, así que tenía la soledad asegurada. Esquivó a algunos Ravenclaws, y entro en la puerta de aquel cuarto. El retrato de la sirena comenzó a moverse a medida que Hermione entraba. Los cristales le daban un resplandor de infinidad de colores al suelo y las paredes, y el brindaban tranquilidad. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida para decirle? ¡Y más encima salir arrancando! Primero había sido una arrebatada, y luego una cobarde. Quizás qué estaría pensando él de ella. Tal vez la creería loca por andar diciendo estupideces, porque no podría creer tal afirmación, y más aún antes de salir corriendo como infante. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se atrevería mirarle a la cara luego de haber hecho una escueta pero patética confesión de amor? "Te ama, no es para nada patético" Dijo una voz en su inconsciente, dispuesta a tranquilizarla. Estaba en lo cierto, no había razón para tratarse de esa forma, sabiendo que él la amaba. ¿Pero qué sucedería ahora, entonces? Ahora a él le tocaba hacer su aparte… ¿Y todos felices como perdices?

Se apoyó en la pared de piedra, tratando de relajarse. Se había tensado sin razón, y ahora no entendía su desesperación. Al parecer tenía miedo. Justo ahora que todo estaba a punto de suceder le bajaba el miedo y la inseguridad, haciendo que no estuviera dispuesta a arriesgarse. Todo era muy difícil para ella, ahora lograba ver todo con claridad. Ahora notaba lo importante del asunto. Enamorarse de un profesor y soñar estar con él era algo muy distinto a mantener una relación clandestina con él, siendo uno de los peores enemigos de su mejor amigo, siendo mortífago pero espía de la Orden del Fénix, teniendo a personas que se daban cuenta de la extraña relación que llevaban Snape y ella. Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo. La Slytherin sabía muy bien que Severus no defendía a Hermione por mantener las apariencias de Slytherin, sino por una razón por la que valía la pena fingir excusas tontas. Porque todo aquello eran excusas tontas. Y se lo volvía a preguntar, ahora con el "pero" de haberle dicho a Severus Snape que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo? ¿Arriesgaría muchas cosas por él? ¿Lo amaba lo suficiente para mentir y ocultarles cosas a sus mejores amigos, para convertirse en una especie de traidora?

--¡No! ¡No soy una traidora!.—Exclamó fuertemente, haciendo que sus palabras resonaran en el recinto.—No es traición… no tiene nada que ver.

Pasó las manos por sus ojos la notar que había comenzado a llorar. No volvería a caer en eso, no sería tan débil para dejarse llevar por ese tipo de emociones cuando nada había pasado. Ni siquiera sentía algún tipo de arrepentimiento por haberle dicho a Snape que lo amaba, así que no iba al caso.

Se propuso pasar veinte minutos allí y luego dirigirse a la sala común para ver si sus amigos habían regresado. No habrían pasado ni diez, cuando sintió que la puerta del baño se abría. Se volteó para averiguar quién sería, temiendo que fuera Pansy Parkinson o Draco Malfoy.

--¿Luna?—Dijo al ver que una muchachita de cabellera rubia se acercaba a ella.-- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Hola Hermione.—le saludó—Cuando iba al Gran Comedor noté que habías venido al baño de los prefectos. Te estaban buscando, y la única que sabía dónde estabas, aparte de ti, era yo.

Hermione la quedó mirando sin entender una palabra de lo que decía

--¿Qué?

--Te estaban buscando, y quieren verte, así que decidí venir a decirte antes que te perdieras de nuevo,

--¿Quieren verme?—Repitió—Pero si ya le dije a Ron que iría a la biblio…

--No, no era Ron—Le interrumpió educadamente. – El Profesor Snape le dijo a Ginny que te estaba buscando.

--¿¡QUÉ!?—Profirió.

--Alcancé a oír lo que hablaron. El Profesor Snape estaba buscándote, y como no te encontró fue a pedirle ayuda a Ginny.

Hermione estaba tono escarlata, con la respiración entrecortada. ¿La estaba buscando? ¿Buscó a Ginny para saber de su paradero? ¡A Ginny! Lo que la sorprendía era la serenidad con la que hablaba Luna, como si no notara lo extraño del asunto.

--Er… ¿sí, Luna, qué más?

--Sólo eso. El profesor Snape quiere que vayas a su despacho. Si prefieres, puedo ir a buscar a Ginny para que te lo diga, si no me crees.

--¡No, Luna! – Dijo frenándola—No es necesario. Te creo.

--Está bien.

--Luna… ¿qué sabes tú de esto…?

--De qué, Hermione.

--¿Sabes por qué me está buscando?

--No. Supongo que es porque quiere que le ayudes en algo, ¿no?—Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros—Alguna vez me dijiste que le ayudabas a Snape por las tardes.

Hermione sintió que ya podía respirar tranquila. Aún así, Luna no era tonta, y si tenía esa infinidad de inocencia, tal vez no habría notado nada extraño; pero al igual sabía que en algún momento tendría que contárselo, al final de cuentas, ya se había convertido en su amiga.

La castaña vio que la rubia salía tranquilamente del baño, sin rastro evidente de sorpresa, sino como siempre, tranquila, serena, viviendo en su propio mundo. Snape quería verla. La estuvo buscando, y al no encontrarla, fue a solicitarle ayuda a Ginny. Era evidente que estaba urgido por encontrarla, debía ser algo importante. Aquella noche sería importante si accedía a ir. ¿Qué haría? ¿Iría al despacho, arriesgándose abiertamente; o no perturbaría su forma de ser, y dejaría que las cosas siguieran tal cual estaban hace algunas horas? Definitivamente no pensaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes de declararse. Hermione estaba inmersa en confusión.


	19. Capítulo 18: Sinceridad en práctica

¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS! O FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD, si lo prefieren. He cumplido! Para el día de San Valentín les he subido el cap que muchos estaban esperando, quizás, desde el primer capítulo. Incluso yo lo esperaba. Me siento muy contenta con que todo ya esté tomardo su curso, ya que creo que las cosas serán un "poquitín" más fáciles. A veces el amor lo simplifica todo ajajaja. Bueno, si resulta que muchos de ustedes ya están durmiendo, por la diferencia horaria, ya que sé que muchos de mis lectores son de España, oh! lo siento u.u aquí son las 19:57 xD y hace una hora llegué a mi casa de la casa de mi abuela xD y no tuve tiempo de subir antes. Bueno, bueno. Mucho estarán impacientes. Aquí es dejo queridos, el momento más importante de sus vidas(?) bueno, por lo menos de Severus y Hermione sí :D MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO, BUENA ONDA, ÁNIMO Y SÚPLICAS PARA QUE SUBA EL OTRO CAP! :D YOU RULE, DEARS!

**Harry Potter, el último heredero**, de **AmandaLane**. (EJEM, ACUTALIZAA :B)

AH! Les tengo un reto. Estuve releyendo el cap y me dí cuenta de algo muy gracioso (por lo menos para mí) Los desafío a que me digan a qué libro se parece este capítulo. Pueden llamarle EN QUÉ LIBRO ESTÁ BASADO ESE CAP, o como quiera, aunque no lo está (premeditadamente), pues después me di cuenta. Si alguien acierta... le doy un caramelo de limón (?) o una rana de chocolate. Ahí veré la recompensa si alguien acierta. ¿Alguna pista? Bueno, historia de amor... de autor(a) inglés(a) *-* NO LES DIGO MÁS, SUERTE! Y SI SE COMPLICAN, DEPSUÉS DARÉ MÁS PISTAS! ADIÓSS!

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII:**** Sinceridad en práctica.**

Había regresado a su despacho en las mazmorras con las esperanzas acabadas, sabiendo que aquella noche no la encontraría, y que tendría que esperar un día más para verla, y tratar de encontrar una oportunidad para decirle lo que tanto quería. No la había encontrado en ninguno de los lugares a los que solía ir, así que al estar bastante escondida, significaba evidentemente que no quería verlo. O estaba muy avergonzada, o estaba muy arrepentida, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones lamentaba. En un momento pudo ver cómo aquella noche se transformaría en la mejor de su vida en muchos años, pero ahora sólo veía una noche como cualquiera, solo en las mazmorras, lleno de pensamientos, y con obligaciones que no podía resignar. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni en lo que le había dicho. Sentía como si hubiera sido un sueño, como si no fuera real; tenía que verla para convencerse que no había sido su imaginación, ver su cara de vergüenza, preguntarle si había sido cierto… para ello tendría que cumplir con sus deberes, para estar lo suficientemente cansado para irse a la cama, dormirse al instante, y así llegaría un nuevo día. Fue a su escritorio, y comenzó con la planificación trimestral que aún no terminaba, ya que constantemente debía postergar o cambiar varios objetivos en sexto y séptimo curso debido a los ÉXTASIS. En el último tiempo, su desprecio por Dolores Umbridge había incrementado. No lograba cumplir sus metas, ni enseñar lo que se debía para el curso séptimo, porque no se prepararon lo suficiente en su primer año de preparación para los EXTASIS en el ámbito práctico. Y en el ámbito teórico, también resultaban pobres. A veces se veía a sí mismo, impartiendo clases extra, o viendo cómo la mayoría del séptimo año terminaba con bajas calificaciones, siendo un fracaso para él, como profesor que impartió la clase, y por el tiempo que le dedicó.

La última vez que había visto la hora, estaban señaladas las diez menos cinco. Con un agitar de varita, había intensificado el fuego, ya que normalmente a esa hora comenzaba a levantarse una neblina en las afueras del castillo, y que lograban colarse rápidamente por las mazmorras, haciéndolas más frías de lo usual. El movimiento disminuía de a poco, lo que quería decir que los alumnos de Slytherin comenzaban a encerrarse en la sala común a hacer sus deberes, otros a dormir, y el resto a perder el tiempo. Sintió que la puerta de su despacho se cerraba, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Creyó ver una silueta de melena castaña, pero al instante se convenció de que no podía ser posible. Pestañeó, y ella permanecía allí, sin apartar la vista.

-¿Señorita…?

-Discúlpeme por haber entrado sin tocar—Respondió nerviosa.

En ese instante comprobó completamente que no eran alucinaciones suyas.

-No hay problema.

-Luna me dijo que usted me estaba buscando.

-¿Luna Lovegood?—Repitió confuso.

-Ella alcanzó a oír cuando fue a hablar con Ginny.

Severus abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sí, estaba buscándola.

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Para qué quería verme?—La voz de Hermione sonaba entrecortada, tenía el estómago apretado y la garganta rígida.

Severus comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sensación que hace mucho tiempo no concebía. Su aparición lo había tomado desprevenido, sin esperanzas y con la única misión de olvidarla por unas horas.

-Ahora yo necesito hablarle—Contestó parándose de su escritorio.—Respecto a lo que me dijo hace un par de horas.

Hermione, que había llegado con las mejillas sonrosadas, ahora parecían un tono escarlata. Bajó la vista y tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre, mientras Severus comenzaba a pasearse por todo el despacho.

-En un principio, creí que lo que me había dicho era imaginación mía—Comenzó-, pero al darme cuenta que usted no aparecía por ninguna parte, pude suponer que se estaba ocultando por vergüenza. Era la única razón.

-Quería encontrarla, poder hablar con usted para ser tan o más sincero como lo fue usted esta noche. Y no me aguantaría un día más. Ya había perdido las esperanzas al no encontrarla, y al saber que nadie sabía dónde estaba usted. No quería verme a mí.

Ella lo seguía con la mirada, observando sus expresiones, sus gestos, y su manera de actuar, que reflejaba nerviosismo. No podía ser otra cosa, por lo que se sorprendió.

-Para mí, usted siempre fue la insufrible sabelotodo, amiga de Harry Potter, la sabionda de Gryffindor que siempre interrumpía mis clases con sus preguntas, la única que lograba las cosas como yo esperaba, porque usted era eso, una insufrible sabelotodo. Pero a veces uno resulta ser un poco patético, porque con el tiempo me di cuenta que yo me veía reflejado en usted, y a pesar de todo lo que yo le he dicho, todo lo que le han dicho, y lo que sabe por cuenta propia, usted nunca cambió su manera de ser hacia mí. La única en todo el colegio. ¿Qué significó todo esto? Que luego de haber perturbado mis vacaciones con visitas frecuentes al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, y haberla visto a usted y a Weasley, empezó a quedarse en mi mente. Fue por el simple hecho de no verla solamente en Hogwarts, como era usual. No me explicaba la razón, hasta que mucho tiempo después terminé encontrándola: Me había enamorado de usted.

Ella y él sintieron un leve cosquilleo en sus estómagos. Hermione sintió cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras esperaba oír más de él.

-Me había enamorado de alguien a quien había juzgado por ser tan parecida a mí, por ser la persona que siempre estaba con Potter, cuando él no podía con todo, cuando el mundo entero lo abandonaba. Yo me preguntaba y a la vez sorprendía de la manera en que lograba hacer todo eso. Su confianza. Nunca dejó de creer en él, aunque todo el mundo estuviera en su contra. Nunca lo abandonó, nunca le negó ayuda, nunca le falló. Eso es algo que nunca en mi vida había conocido y algo con lo que desde que entré a Hogwarts, soñé con encontrar. Creí que lo había encontrado…

-Pero entonces James Potter se lo arrebató—Le interrumpió Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Severus frenó en seco, y la escrutó con la mirada.

-Una vez encontré una foto de la madre de Harry aquí en su despacho. Pude suponer que habían sido amigos.

-S… sí. Ella. –Balbuceó.— Viéndola a usted, de pronto comencé a admirar su forma de ser, y luego a quererla. A añorar ser algún receptor de su eterna confianza y apoyo.

-Desde mi primer día de clases en Hogwarts usted lo tiene. Yo nunca he dejado de confiar en usted, nunca lo he juzgado, y nunca he pretendido desestimar sus acciones.

-Confía en mí por las cosas que usted sabe y oye de la Orden del Fénix… pero no lo es todo. Usted apoya a Potter porque sabe todo lo que el resto desconoce.

Hermione no dijo nada, y un silencio de varios minutos inundó las paredes del despacho. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. La castaña se sentía un poco avergonzada, y también contrariada. En aquella afirmación Severus había reconocido su confianza como superficial. Aquella fue una razón para volver a dudar, para preguntarse si valía la pena arriesgarse para conocerlo, saber la verdad y ocultarla. La decisión estaba opacándose cada vez más, no lograba encontrar un balance que le indicara lo que debía hacer. Estaba dividida entre el corazón, que le pedía a gritos arriesgarse, y la razón, que le hacía mucho más difícil el analizar las situaciones, los pros y contras que le ayudarían en la decisión.

Severus la observó durante un momento. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, y parecía estar preguntándose muchas cosas. No sabía qué hacer ahora, cómo continuar, seguir en su tarea de ser lo más sincero posible y lograr lo que desde hace un tiempo deseaba. ¿La habría avergonzado más? ¿Tal vez hecho cambiar su opinión respecto a él? ¡Quizás qué había conseguido con todo eso! Siguió paseándose por el despacho hasta que notó cómo los ojos almendra de la castaña buscaban los suyos en una forma de hallar respuestas. Él pareció recibirlas también.

-No me importa nada en este momento. No me importa lo que pueda pasar mañana o el próximo mes. Lo único que deseo en este momento es tenerte a mi lado.— Severus se acercó a ella para tomar su mano. Hermione se levantó.—Quiero estar contigo, quererte y apoyarte. Eres todo lo que pido.

Severus le acarició la mejilla mientras sus ojos hacían un contacto visual con los de ella que hicieron maravillas en su interior. El brillo que cada uno desprendía irradiaba alegría, esperanzas y muchos, pero muchos sentimientos guardados un tiempo incalculable. Él se sintió rejuvenecido, con una alegría que desbordaba por sus ojos y que llegaba a recuperar la que nunca había sentido en su vida. Empezó a acortar la distancia lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron a los de la castaña, fusionándose en un cálido y tierno beso. Él sintió una sensación parecida a las sentidas en sus primeras apariciones, pero con fuertes estremecimientos en el estómago y su corazón acelerado que resonaba en su interior. Ella se sentía embelesada por algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado y que no sabía describir. Hermione estableció contacto rodeando el cuello de Severus con los brazos, y él estrechándola por la cintura. Al cabo de unos instantes separaron sus labios, y sin apartar la mirada, se mantuvieron así.

-Y esto era todo lo que yo también quería—Susurró Hermione—demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Extasiado no era la palabra perfecta que describía cómo se sentía, pero estaba cerca de la mitad. En ese instante se encontraba con el amor de su vida, transmitiéndole cuánto la quería, haciendo de aquel momento, el más importante de su vida, del cual no quería perder ningún segundo. La abrazó tan estrechamente, que por poco pudo percibir los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, sus delicados movimientos en el suelo. Le acarició el cabello haciendo que la tensión que todavía permanecía en su cuerpo, fuera esfumándose de a poco.

-Quiero aprender a conocerte, para poder confiar en ti a ojos cerrados y seguir defendiéndote cuando nadie te cree.

Severus sonrió. Sonaba tan dulce, tan tierna, que no podía creer que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

-Así será. Sólo necesitamos tiempo.

Después de un rato estando abrazados, optaron por ir a sentarse y conversar antes que fuera demasiado tarde, y que ella tuviera que volver a la sala común.

-¿Qué hacías?

-¿Recuerdas de lo que estaba hablando con la Profesora McGonagall el domingo pasado?—Ella asintió—Tengo problemas con los alumnos de séptimo, porque con los resultados de este primer trimestre se refleja que no están a la altura de rendir el examen.

-Como decía ella, ¿por culpa de Umbridge?

-Sí, por desgracia—Dijo en tono aburrido—Es por eso que tengo que modificar los objetivos propuestos para el trimestre, a menos que comience a dar clases extras, cosa que a ninguna de las dos partes nos gustaría.

-¿Nosotros no estamos tan mal, verdad?

-Tan mal, no. Pero al menos están comenzando a prepararse para los EXTASIS como corresponde.

-Y con el mejor profesor.

Severus no dijo nada. Como era algo muy poco habitual en su vida, aún no se acostumbraba a oír tantas frases lindas, y menos por parte de Hermione.

-Resulta un poco latoso, ¿no?

-¿Hacer eso? La verdad es que sí. Entorpece no sólo la planificación de este trimestre, sino también el último.

-Espero que puedas solucionarlo.

-Espero lo mismo.

Severus le besó en la mejilla. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Voy a tratar que esto sea lo más normal, y no te pierdas de nada.

-¿De qué hablas?—Inquirió Hermione dubitativa.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La castaña contuvo las ganas de soltar un carcajada, y en cambio, esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo como su estómago se contraía una vez más. Él era mucho más de lo que esperaba, y sólo deseaba que no fuera sólo por ser el comienzo.

-¡Sí! Por supuesto que quiero.

Lo abrazó y luego de dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Nunca pensé que serías así…- Musitó con voz tierna, y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ni yo. Cuando supe que te quería, intuí que si lograba tenerte conmigo, iba a comportarme como un adolescente, o por lo menos, comportarme como alguien que tiene corazón.

-Nunca fue mi intención cambiar tu forma de ser.

-Si tuviste intenciones o no, eso no importa. Son las mías las que importan, porque tú no hiciste más que encantarme sin saberlo. —Ambos sonrieron- ¿Y tú qué puedes contarme respecto a eso?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó. Nunca imaginó que entraran en confianza tan fácilmente.

-Yo… no recuerdo muy bien cómo es que me enamoré de ti. Pero hay algo que sí recuerdo muy bien: Traté de olvidarme de ti, haciéndome creer a mí misma que aún estaba enamorada de Ron.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué cosas?

-Que un día aparecieras casi diciéndole a Weasley que lo amabas, y que a las semanas después lo hicieras realmente conmigo, por ejemplo.

-Yo estaba confundida, y en ese momento yo estaba convencida de que me gustaba él.

-¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?

-Que te hicieras el lindo conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Te hiciste el lindo conmigo ofreciéndole el traje a Ron.

-Ah, eso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya sabes mis razones.

-No me mientas, no es por Parkinson.

-En parte. Pero también para que no hicieras el ridículo con él.

-¿Por qué? Si sabes que no iba a ocupar la misma túnica de cuarto año. No quería que le agrandara esa, ni la que sus hermanos le habían regalado. De alguna u otra forma se la conseguiría.

-Le habrías pedido una túnica a tu padre.

-No lo sé. Pero con todo eso, Ginny tenía razón.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Yo en un momento pensé que le habías echado una maldición… bueno, cuando ella bromeó al respecto; pero me dijo que era sólo para… ¿cambiar el trato hacia mí?

-Muy astuta.

-Podríamos decir que gracias a ella, estamos nosotros aquí sentados.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende. ¿Qué hizo ella por nosotros?

-Ella se dio cuenta de todo, ella fue la encargada de decirme que… tú estabas interesado en mí.

-¿Ella y no tú?

-Sabes que yo no pienso así de la gente…

-Eso lo tengo más que claro.

-Y yo no podía, o no quería aceptar que un profesor estuviera interesado en mí, menos tú. Las razones que me daba no eran suficientes, pero luego fueron mucho más evidentes. Ya en ese punto no podía negarme. Después, cuando le confesé que en realidad tú me gustabas, nunca aceptó mi idea de olvidarte.

-¿Querías hacer eso?

-¿Me conoces aunque sea un poco, no? Yo nunca me iba a atrever a estar con un profesor. Y sobretodo tú, que eres mucho más excepcional. Me insistió en que no desistiera, y me convenció de que no pensara en Harry, porque él me entendería.

-¿Te preocupabas por Potter?

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! Y ustedes no se soportan, ¿qué querías que pensara? ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que estoy enamorada de ti, y más encima ahora estoy contigo; con el hombre que le hace la vida imposible, la persona que …? Yo no podía obviar ese detalle.

-Me parece sensato de tu parte. Entonces la señorita Weasley te convenció.

-Ella tenía la razón, y yo no quería aceptarlo por miedo. Nunca dejó de apoyarme pasara lo que pasara con Harry o Ron.

-Veo que le debemos más de la cuenta. Ahora más que nunca le estoy agradecido.

-Ella ha estado en todo momento conmigo, así como yo lo he estado y estaré.

-¿Es la única que sabe todo esto?

-Sí, pero comienzo a sospechar que Luna también debería saberlo.

-¿Por qué ella?

-También es mi amiga, y aunque sea la persona más inocente que conozco, ella se va a dar cuenta, y no podremos ocultárselo con Ginny.

-No veo ningún peligro. Parkinson lo es.

-¡La odio!

-Yo también. Es insoportable, y no sé cómo callarla.

-Hablando de peligro—Dijo mirando su reloj—Creo que es hora que me vaya. Probablemente alguien me esté esperando en la sala común.

-Si te están esperando, ¿qué vas a decir?

-A los chicos, que me demoré en la biblioteca, que luego fui a buscar algo para comer y no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que era. A Ginny…

-La verdad.

-Exacto. ¿No te molesta?

-En lo absoluto. Creo que lo peor es tener que guardarse eso. Y no es justo que se lo ocultes a ella.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo soy el que debería agradecerte, y muchas cosas.

-No quiero saber mis méritos. Tal vez en otra oportunidad, es mucho para un solo día.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?—Hermione dudó—Es algo tarde, y si Filch te encuentra, arruinaría tu noche.

-Nada sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero acepto tu solicitud.

Severus se levantó, y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se abrazaron durante algunos minutos y luego comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta tomados de la mano. Pararon justo antes de salir.

-Te quiero, Hermione.—Aquella fue la primera vez que le decía a la cara que la quería, y la primera vez que le pronunciaba su nombre. Y para ella era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios… sin su apellido de acompañamiento.

-Yo también te quiero, y mucho.

Sellaron aquel encuentro clandestino de amor con un beso. Sin soltar sus manos, Severus salió de su despacho para verificar que nadie se encontrara cerca, y así era. El corredor estaba solitario y levemente iluminado por un candil a pocos metros de la puerta. Soltó su mano luego de apretarla fuertemente durante unos instantes. Salió del despacho, seguido de ella, y comenzaron a andar por el corredor, observando hacia todos lados, hasta que comenzaron a subir por las escaleras. Las mazmorras, sin incluir el despacho de Severus, era el lugar más peligroso en todo el castillo. Subieron las siguientes escaleras sin decir palabra. Ya cuando iban pasando por el cuarto piso, ambos escucharon una pequeña exclamación:

-¡Hermione!

La castaña se volteó, y vio que de uno de los pasillos que conducía a la biblioteca, Ginny se levantaba y se echaba a correr en dirección a ambos.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Intento encubrirte.

-¿Qué?

-Harry y Ron deben estar esperándote, y no lograrás convencerlos si es que no llegas conmigo.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que iría a buscar algo que Madame Pince dijo que se me había quedado, y aprovecharía de ver si aún seguías ahí.

-Vaya, que…

-No digas nada, el cuento de Madame Pince me lo dijo el Profesor Snape.

-¿Tú… usted dijo eso?

-Era una excusa para hablar con la señorita Weasley—Dijo en voz baja.

-Oh claro.

-¿Vamos? Ahora sólo nos falta inventar el porqué ambas nos demoramos.

-¿Qué crees, Ginny? Las mujeres somos lo más habladoras. Con que les digamos que estuvimos hablando, para ellos será suficiente. A Harry no le molestará saberlo.

-Hermione, por favor.

-Hagan como que yo no existo. Las escoltaré hasta la entrada de su sala común por si Filch aparece.—Dijo Severus, viendo cómo Ginny comenzaba a avergonzarse.

Hermione se volteó para ver que Severus estaba a unos dos o tres metros de distancia, y sin poder aguantarse, se acercó al oído de la colorina y le dijo:

-Soy su novia.

Ginny, a punto de refutar no haber entendido, abrió simultáneamente ojos y boca.

-Por Merlín…

-Y a él no le importa que lo sepas.

-No sigas, Hermione, que aún nos queda mucho rato hasta que nos libremos de Harry y Ron.

Luego de unos minutos, subiendo las escaleras a velocidad normal, llegaron hasta el séptimo piso. No había alumnos de Gryffindor afuera, a excepción de ellas dos.

-Buenas noches, señoritas.

-Buenas noches, Profesor—Dijeron Hermione y Ginny al unísono. Ambas se miraron sonriendo, y luego la colorina se giró para entrar en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, no sin antes dar la contraseña. Hermione lo hizo segundos después de haber quedado observando a Severus, parado ya cerca del final del corredor dispuesto a marcharse. Le moduló un "te quiero", y sin esperar respuesta, entró en el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Si hace algunas horas estaba dudando de transformar aquella noche en una de las mejores de su vida, en ese instante agradecía haber tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Ahora sí valía la pena arriesgarlo todo.


	20. Capítulo 19: Parkinson a la pelea

Hola mis queridos lectores!! llego con un nuevo capítulo, antes que me olvide, o antes que no tenga tiempo para nada, porque esta semana será movida, pues martes, miercoles y jueves tengo que ir al dentista porque me van a poner frenillos :O! y porque el fin de semana me voy a cambiar de casa, entonces tengo que ordenar mi cosas, guardar las cosas de la casa y la leñera, entonces no sé si tendré demás tiempo para subir! Y bueno, anticipar que la ota semana, el miércoles 3 de marzo, entraré a clases, y ahí las cosas se me colocarán un poco difíciles para escribir y subir, porque "PRETENDO" concentrarme en mis estudios mucho más que el año pasado xD. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! la verdad es que cada vez recivo más y más!! y estoy MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY feliz por eso! me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo que tanto esperaban! espero que los siguientes también les gusten! En este tiempo, debo confesar, no he avanzado mucho (aunque llevo hasta el capítulo 21), porque estoy viciada con los SIMS 3! xD esque hice a Hermione y a Severus como esposos y tuvieron una hija que se llama Eileen (NO SÉ SI, CUANDO HERMIONE Y SEVERUS LLEGUEN A TENER HIJOS -SI ES QUE ÉL VIVE xD- SE LLAME ASÍ, por lo que no se anticipen a nada xD) Y también estuve avanzando un poco en la segunda parte de esto, porque, sí, tiene segunda parte. Que es... cuando termine el sexto año :). NO adelanto nada más!

Graciasss MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hacen tan feliz! hacen que ame más lo que hago :P

PD: El capítulo anterior tiene mucho parecido con el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio, más específicamente con la historia de Elizabeth Bennet y Mr. Darcy :) se parece aunque sea un POCO, y cuando lo releí me acordé inmediatamente del libro y de la historia de ellos dos, aunque fue hecha sin querer de esa forma xD

Adiós!!! sean felices!

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Parkinson a la pelea.**

No recordaba haberse despertado nunca con tanta alegría, ni menos un 9 de enero, el día de su cumpleaños. Fue directamente hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una breve ducha, y para después vestirse. Luego recordó que, de adición a ese día, sería aún mejor ya que daría clases al sexto año de Gryffindor. Lo único malo que podría haber allí, era que aquella clase era con Slytherin, pero como Hermione había dicho anoche, nada sería capaz de arruinarlo. Nunca había sentido el peso o la importancia de estar de cumpleaños, y hoy sí lo sentía, pero en lugar de cumplir un año más, tal vez cinco o diez años habían desaparecido de su ser, y eso sería así al verla, al pensar en ella, en recordarla y en saber que ella estaba a su lado, confiando en él.

Antes de ir a desayunar al Gran Salón, Severus se dirigió a la Sala de Profesores para entregar el cambio de planificación que había elaborado para el séptimo año. Minerva McGonagall ya se encontraba allí, haciendo algunas anotaciones. Al verlo llegar, le esbozó una sonrisa discreta.

--¿Crees que con esto hayan mejoras?

--Es lo que más espero, sino van a tener la obligación de tener clases extra conmigo.

La Profesora McGonagall leyó detenidamente el pergamino y asintió.

--Está bien. Me parece que es lo más justo, y que no tendrán problemas.—Dijo apartando la mirada del escrito—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Severus.

Él, que en años anteriores hubiera intentado fulminarla con la mirada, porque odiaba que le recordaran su cumpleaños, se limitó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa, y acto seguido abandonó la Sala de Profesores para dirigirse al Gran Salón a desayunar y tener la suerte de poder verla a primera hora de la mañana. Sí, definitivamente estaba comportándose como un adolescente enamorado. Entró por la puerta principal, pasando junto a los muchos alumnos que entraban a desayunar también. El bullicio era el habitual, y había tanto alumnos con caras somnolientas, como alumnos llenos de energía. Esto siempre pasaba desapercibido para él, ya que no se interesaba demasiado en lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer, pero las cosas ahora estaban cambiando un poco. Casi al fondo de la mesa de .Gryffindor, encontró a Harry y a Ron sentados en un lado, y a Ginny y Hermione en el otro. Cuando la castaña se percató de su presencia no hizo más que observarlo, y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Siguió hablando con Ginny, y de vez en cuando con Harry y Ron. Él se sentó en su habitual puesto, para ser acompañado minutos después por Minerva McGonagall. Se sirvió un café y tostadas con huevo y tocino, saliendo de su habitual rutina de tostadas y mermelada de frambuesa. Sin mayores problemas, pudo observar a Hermione que hablaba con Ginny. Probablemente ella ya sabría toda la historia y en cierto modo le causaba risa, ya que por muy distinta que Hermione sea de las demás chicas, nunca dejaría de contarle sus cosas a su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley.

Acababa de sonar la campana del término de la clase, y los alumnos de tercer año guardaron sus cosas y se retiraron. Él permaneció allí, sin moverse de su asiento viéndolos salir. Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a revisar lo que sería su próxima clase: Sexto año con Gryffindor y Slytherin. Como cada jueves, clase teórica en la mañana, y la hora de la tarde sería de práctica. Cada clase práctica que tuviera Slytherin y Gryffindor de sexto año, resultaba ser un poco preocupante, pues él estaba convencido que no había nadie que detuviera a Parkinson. Siempre se había preguntado el porqué de su actitud. Si fuera por el estatus de sangre, sería por asco a Hermione, y eso era repudiable y digno de Slytherin. Aquello era lo único que no le gustaba de su casa, lo único. Por el rabillo de los ojos pudo presenciar una silueta en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que Hermione estaba allí sonriéndole, y él no hizo más que devolverle el gesto. Ella agitó la mano a modo de saludo.

--¿Quieres entrar?—Le preguntó luego de haberse levantado de su escritorio, y dirigirse hacia ella.

--No, quedan pocos minutos para que toque, y ya deben estar llegando los demás.

--¿Por qué no vienes con Potter y Weasley?

--Tuve clases de Runas Antiguas.—Severus asintió.—Vuelve a tu escritorio si quieres, yo me voy a dar una vuelta antes que aparezca la amorosa de Parkinson.

Hermione se apartó de la entrada del aula de Defensa y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, y así irse hacia otro corredor. Comenzó a buscar en su bolso algo con qué entretenerse, pero fue en vano. Se quedó allí, esperando a que el resto llegara, pues no se atrevería a entrar en el despacho y estar sola con Severus, arriesgándose a que Pansy Parkinson llegara y pudiera tener otra razón para dudar e insinuar cosas, que ahora resultarían ser todas ciertas. Como ella lo había planteado, no pasaron muchos minutos antes que alumnos de Slytherin, principalmente, comenzaran a llegar y armar bullicio.

--Vayan entrando al salón, no quiero desórdenes fuera de mi clase—Oyó instantes después. De a poco, los barullos comenzaron a disminuir, y Hermione pudo dirigirse tranquilamente hacia el aula. Al entrar, encontró a la mayoría de Slytherins sentados adelante, y Pansy Parkinson mirando de vez en cuando la puerta. Harry y Ron para su fortuna, ya estaban instalados en los últimos asientos.

--No se me ocurre con quién va a empezar a salir mi hermana, ahora que cortó con Dean—Le escuchó decir a Ron cuando entró en el salón.

--¿Y por qué necesariamente tendría que empezar a salir con otra persona, Ron?—Dijo ésta, al ver el estado de incomodidad de Harry.

--Porque así sucedió con Michael Corner. Terminó con él para estar con Dean.

--Eso fue distinto, porque él se puso idiota. Con Dean no fue así, y lo sabes. Terminaron porque su relación no daba para más, muchos problemas. Y haz el favor de no seguir, si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere, ni que Dean escuche.

--Profesor Snape—Dijo alguien en los primeros puestos, y Hermione volvió la mirada hacia adelante. Luego Pansy Parkinson apareció entre los alumnos sentados y parados que estaban allí.

--Me enteré que hoy está de cumpleaños—Soltó acercándose lentamente hacia su escritorio. Él la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y con la expresión neta de desprecio--. Supongo que nadie lo sabe, pero como yo sí lo sé, aprovecho de saludarlo y desearle lo mejor. Es el mejor profesor que hay todo Hogwarts, el mejor jefe de casa, y el mejor Slytherin de todos.

Casi la totalidad de los alumnos observaban a Parkinson y a Severus alternamente, pues era una escena bastante tensa. Parkinson parecía hacer el ridículo, pero no lo notaba, y Severus parecía querer fulminarla en ese mismo instante, pero no quería ganar un puesto en Azkaban. Todos se preguntaban cómo se había atrevido a saludarlo, y más encima frente a toda la clase. Aquel disparate era como proferirle un insulto directamente en su cara.

--Me importa muy poco si usted cree que puede venir a felicitarme siendo o no la única que lo sabe. Nadie se lo ha pedido, y confío plenamente en que usted no espera que le agradezca ni la invite a comer pastel a la hora del té.

Parkinson se quedó estática, muda y más pálida de lo normal. No tardaron los alumnos de Gryffindor, y un número reducido de Slytherin, en largarse a reír

--Ahora, si usted quiere que sea amable, permítame darle su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, y la envío con la lengua pegada al paladar, y los labios cocidos a enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey trate de curarla en vano.

Las carcajadas aumentaron aún más, y Pansy Parkinson pasó del color pergamino, al color escarlata, distintivo de Gryffindor.

--Me importa un gusarajo que esté de cumpleaños, pero creo que en su cumpleaños, está en todo el derecho de querer cerrarle el hocico a esa cara de perro.—Comentó Ron, sin contener la risa.

--Primera vez en la vida que estoy de acuerdo con Snape—Agregó Harry

Hermione no dijo nada. Se había reído notoriamente de Pansy Parkinson al verla avergonzada frente a toda la clase, pero sentía un desánimo interno al saber que hoy Severus estaba de cumpleaños y ella no lo sabía. Lo sabía Parkinson pero no ella.

--Ahora siéntese, si no quiere seguir haciendo más el ridículo.

Tocó el timbre, y la clase comenzó. Severus no perdió tiempo en comenzar a hablar del tema del día, explicar, ejemplificar, y dar datos útiles para los apuntes. Ya casi al final de la clase, que había sido bastante normal, con las suficientes mirada entre los dos, dio los correspondientes deberes que debían ser entregados el próximo martes. El timbre de salida tocó, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, al igual que el resto de los compañeros, comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para salir.

--Necesito preguntarle algo al profesor Snape. No me quedó muy claro algo para la tarea

--¿Te esperamos?—Inquirió Harry.

--No, los alcanzo en el Gran Salón, les prometo que no demoraré.

Harry y Ron fueron casi los últimos en salir. Hermione terminó de guardar ceremoniosamente su libro, esperando a que el último alumno que hubiera salido de aula, estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba con seguro a la vez que veía cómo Severus se le acercaba.

--¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?—Comenzó sin ocultar su tono débil.

--Principalmente por dos razones, primero, porque nunca había sido tan importante, hasta hoy, y segundo, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo.

--Me sentí mal cuando supe que ella lo sabía, pero yo no.

--No tienes por qué sentirte mal.

--¿Cómo que no?—Refutó-- ¿Sabes cómo se enteró?

--No lo sé, tal vez escuchó a Dumbledore cuando me felicitó en pleno pasillo, y ella estaba allí. No lo sé, y no me importa tampoco. No me interesan sus saludos ni nada que tenga que ver con ella, porque me causa dolor de cabeza.

Hermione acortó la distancia, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

--Feliz Cumpleaños… amor—Le dio un beso en los labios.--¿No es demasiado cursi para ti?

Severus negó.

--Si viene de ti, para mí nada es cursi.

La castaña le dio varios besos en los labios y la mejilla y lo abrazó nuevamente.

--Gracias. Un beso tuyo es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que puedo recibir.

--Qué tierno eres. Creo que me demoraré en asimilar la forma en que me tratas.

--Puedo decir lo mismo de ti y de mí. Yo a veces tampoco logro hacerlo.—Hermione se sentó encima de la mesa, aún sabiendo que no podría dejar pasar mucho tiempo más.—Entonces, señorita Granger, ¿le quedó claro lo que tiene que entregarme el martes?

--La verdad es que no, tendrá que explicármelo una vez más.

Severus le tomó la mano.

--¿Tan difícil es entender que te quiero?—Le dijo—Lo que necesita saber, es que yo encuentro que usted es muy inteligente, y además muy, muy linda, única en su especie, y yo creo que va a ser difícil encontrar alguien como usted.

--Ahora entendí. Creo que debería irme, sino pasaré todo el almuerzo aquí, y esta vez no puedo inventar excusas.

--No deberías seguir abusando de la señorita Weasley.

--Por lo mismo debería irme.-- Se bajó de la mesa y tomó su mochila.—Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Ahora él la abrazó y la soltó a los pocos segundos. Luego la castaña comenzó a alejarse de él y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Severus le quitó el cerrojo agitando la varita.

--Te veo al almuerzo… y en clases a la tarde. ¡te quiero!

Hermione salió rápidamente del aula de defensa hacia el Gran Salón, donde Harry y Ron deberían estar esperándola.

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Salón, Ron y Harry conversaban.

--¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Snape?—Dijo Ron, mientras comenzaba a cortar un pedazo de carne.

--Bien, ya entendí todo.

--¿Viste a Parkinson?

--No, por lo menos no cuando salí del aula.

--No, ahora, aquí—Agregó señalando la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione apartó la vista hacia aquella mesa, y vio a Parkinson sin su habitual cara desafiante y fanfarrona. Estaba sentada junto a Millicent Bulstrode, pálida, y jugando con su comida.

--¿Le habrá afectado lo que le dijo Snape?—Inquirió Harry.

-- Puede ser. Desde hace algún tiempo que lo fastidiaba bastante, y no había forma de calmarla, ni siquiera él.

--¿Cómo se atreve? Digo, es Snape, ¿no? Nadie en su casa, a excepción de ella y Malfoy, lo desafiaban.-- Puntualizó el colorín lanzándole una mirada de desconcierto a Parkinson.

--Se cree porque está en Slytherin, y es tan tonta que cree que Snape la puede tratar distinto a los demás—Se descargó Hermione, sin dejar de mirarla.—Es una estúpida, y no la soporto.

--¿A quién no soportas?—Dijo una voz a espaldas de la castaña. Era Ginny.

--A Parkinson.—Se apresuró Harry

--Se enteró que el Profesor Snape estaba de cumpleaños, y como era la única, quiso lucirse frente a toda la clase.

--¿Y lo hizo?—Dijo detectando la molestia de Hermione.

--Hizo el ridículo, Ginny—Dijo Ron.—Snape le dijo que no le importaban sus saludos, y muchas cosas en las que estábamos todos de acuerdo, y de ahí que está así—hizo un nuevo ademán a la mesa de Slytherin—Le hacía falta

--¿Y está así desde que te mandó a enfermería?

--Antes siempre era insoportable, pero desde esa vez que está insoportable—Contestó la castaña.—Y es cada vez es peor porque se da cuenta que Snape no está encubriendo sus jueguitos.

--Eso es raro, ¿no?

--¿Qué cosa, Ron?

--Eso, que no la encubra en sus jueguitos. Toda la vida se ha hecho el tonto con las cosas que Slytherin hace. Nunca le descontaba puntos, pero ahora sí lo hace,

--Es distinto, Ron—Dijo Hermione nerviosa.

--Sí, es distinto, porque aunque siempre hacían cosas en sus narices, Hermione terminó inconsciente, y eso no lo podía evadir. – Agregó Ginny.—Parkinson se aprovechó hasta el límite, y desde que dejó en "vergüenza" a su casa, que está haciendo lo que sea por corregirlos de nuevo, o corregir a Parkinson.

"Y también lo hace por mí" pensó Hermione, bajando la mirada y concentrándose en su plato de comida.

Luego de terminar aquel incómodo almuerzo, los cuatro amigos se retiraron a su sala común. Ya cuando Hermione y Ginny hubieran subido al cuarto de mujeres para ir en busca de sus cosas para las clases de la tarde, la colorina pidió más detalles.

--¿Parkinson sabía de su cumpleaños?

--Y esperó a que yo entrara, o que estuviera toda la clase para hacérselo saber.

--Hay algo raro en todo esto, Hermione.—Ginny levantó la varita y conjuró-- _¡Muffliato!_

--Lo sé… a lo mejor se está dando cuenta de lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

--No sólo eso… está celosa.

--¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora piensas que a Parkinson también le gusta?

--De eso no estoy segura, pero tal vez está molesta porque él ya no la toma en cuenta algo así como la favorita

--A la vista de todo el mundo, yo no me he transformado en su favorita.

--¿Ah, no? Pero te eligió para que lo ayudaras. No hay nada de favoritismo ahí—Ironizó Ginny.

--Tú sabes muy bien por qué lo hizo

--Pero ella no lo sabe, Hermione. Ella cree que te transformaste en su favorita y está celosa.

--Probablemente sea por eso, porque la cara de babosa por Malfoy no se le ha quitado.

--Entonces despreocúpate por ese lado o mantente en guardia, tú decides. Tú la conoces mejor que yo, y puedes prepararte para lo que ella sea capaz de hacer.

--Desde el regreso de las vacaciones, tengo que ir con el doble de cuidado a las mazmorras, porque cada vez que voy, me la encuentro e insinúa cosas.

--Quiere provocarte, tal vez para que le vayas con el cuento a Snape y así él se dé cuenta que eres soplona igual que las demás.

--Si no es una cosa con Parkinson, es otra.

--No te preocupes, que tú vas a ser la única afortunada de pasar el día de su cumpleaños con él, la única. Y por mí que se entere, que se muera de envidia, pero es imposible hacer eso.

--Me acabas de dar una idea.—Hermione dijo inmediatamente después. Luego miró el reloj y comenzó a correr escalera abajo.

--¡Hermione!—Exclamó corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó cuando ya estaban fuera de la sala común.

--Voy a las cocinas del colegio.

--¿Para qué?

--Voy a… abusar un poco de los elfos—Dijo con voz baja y un poco avergonzada.—Les voy a pedir un pastel para llevárselo a Severus después de clases.

--¡Buena idea! Pero deberías apurarte.

Hermione siguió escaleras abajo hasta que llegó a la planta principal y se internó en una puerta que estaba al lado de ellas. Cuando le hubo hecho cosquillas a la pera, la manija para poder entrar en las cocinas apareció.

--Hola—Dijo saludando a los elfos que trabajaban recogiendo cubiertos y platos sucios de las distintas mesas situadas. Algunos de ellos reponían postres, frutas y jugos.

--Hermione Granger, ¡amiga de Harry Potter!—Dijo Dobby mientras se acercaba a ella.

--Hola Dobby, ¿cómo estás?

--Estoy bien, Hermione Granger. Y muy a gusto de su visita, señorita.

--¿Me podrías hacer un favor, Dobby?

--Por supuesto, señorita. ¿Qué es lo que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter desea?

--Quiero un pastel. Pero no para ahora mismo. Quiero venir a recogerlo a las seis y media, ¿te parece?

--Si la señorita quiere un pastel para las seis y media de la tarde, lo tendrá.

Dos elfos se acercaron a Dobby y a ella.

--¿Y el pastel con qué ingredientes lo quiere, señorita?—Dijo uno de ellos.

--Eh…-- Balbuceó. Trató de recordar qué era lo que Severus solía comer. Lo único que sabía es que siempre desayunaba tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa—Frambuesa. Mermelada de frambuesa

--Muy bien, señorita, ¿qué más, señorita?

--Us… ustedes saben algo acerca de los gusto de los profesores, ¿no?

--Por supuesto que sí, Hermione Granger. En todas las comidas debemos adecuarnos a los gustos y disgustos que ellos nos han indicado, señorita.-- Repuso Dobby

--¿El Profesor Snape, por ejemplo?

-- Acostumbra a desayunar tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa y café—Hermione sonrió—Con el almuerzo no presenta objeciones, señorita, ni con los postres, que en su mayoría son de frutas rojas. En la cena prefiere guisos. Y para los banquetes, señorita, prefiere los pasteles y postres de chocolate con frutos rojos, también.—Narró el segundo elfo.

--Muy bien. Entonces con lo ustedes saben de los gustos del Profesor Snape, me van a hacer un pastel.

--¿Torta de chocolate, y capas de frambuesa y dulce de leche, señorita?—Continuó el segundo elfo.

--Sí, si están seguros que eso le gustará, está bien.

--¿Algo en la cubierta, señorita?—Inquirió el primer elfo.

-- Esos típicos adornos y… una vela mágica.—No quería escribir nada en el pastel para que no luciera demasiado cursi.

--¿Hermione Granger desea algo más?

--No Dobby, nada más.—El elfo domestico hizo una reverencia—Gracias Dobby. Gracias a ustedes también—Agregó dirigiéndose a los otros elfos.

--No hay de qué, Hermione Granger amiga de Harry Potter.

La castaña volvió a la sala común sin dejar de correr en ningún momento. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, buscó rápidamente sus útiles y textos que utilizaría en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología. Ya de regreso a la sala común, Harry y Ron la estaban esperando.

--¿Qué te pasó?—Dijo Ron.

--Nada, ¿por qué?

--Estás colorada, y te vimos entrar corriendo a la sala común.

--Fui a las cocinas, y me atrasé. —Confesó-- No pregunten, por favor.


	21. Capítulo 20: Cumpleaños Feliz

Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo, y no saben cómo lo lamento. Han pasado tantas cosas, que no he tenido pa oportunidad adecuada para subir capítulo. Han pasado tantas cosas. Como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, el sábado 27 de febrero me mudaría a otra casa, y así fue. Pero aquel día fue mucho más que eso: un terremoto azotó fuertemente a buena parte de las regiones de mi país, en mi ciudad, el temblor fue fuerte, pero sin mayores daños. Aquel fin de semana, el cual tenía pensado subir éste capítulo, no tuve internet por el colapso de la teléfonica debido al terremoto... y también por el cambio de casa. El día martes 02 de marzo mi madre tuvo la posibilidad de contratar internet, y finalmente pude contactarme con mis amigos, amigos quienes estaba esperanzados que estarína bien aún estando ellos en la zonas de catástrofe. No hice más que comunicarme con mis amigos. Al día siguiente estuve jugando SIMS 3 toda la tarde... y a la noche, el cargardoe de mi notebook no me funcionaba. El jueves pude constatar que estaba malo, y tuve que pedir uno nuevo a HP, y, afotunadamente eso lo cubre la garantía, la próxima semana me llega un nuevo cable. POr ahora mi limito a hacer otras cosas, por ejemplo, terminé de releer HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte, algo que me ayudó mucho para planear bien lo que será la segunda parte de estre embrollo xD. Los que aman esta historia, sí, tiene a Severus y a Hermione para RATO! Ahora, me encuentro en el computador de mi hermano, que hasta hace un año y menos, era mìo.... pero como mis padres fueron tan generosos y me regalaron mi propio computador portátil (que yo lo razonaba como una manera de darme la faccilidad de escribir, como tanto amaba hacer), entonces me CARGA estar aquí, porque es muy lento... pero al menos puedo hacer las cosas necesarias... internet, M. Word, etc.

Graacias, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen, por decirlo de alguna manera, febrilmente esta historia. Ustedes no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen al leer, y lo feliz y satisfecha que me siento al leer sus comentario. No teman en dejar sus críticas, porque esas me ayudan a superarme como persona, a desarrollar mejor mi capacidad para escribir, pero llegar a ser cada día mejor. Gracias miles a todos ustedes que siempre esperan por mí, y les ruego que sigan haciéndolo. El lunes 8 de marzo (sí, debido al terremoto postergaron la entrada a clases), vuelvo al colegio, inicio otro año, mi penúltimo año escolar, y requiere mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar otras cosas, a organiar mi tiempo aunque me duela, para poder seguir haciendo lo que más amo, y eso se llama escribir. Quiero seguir relatando la historia entre el personaje que más quiero y amoo de la Saga de Harry POtter y el personaje con quien más me siento identificada.... y a ambos los admiro mucho. Yo sé que ustedes también lo sienten así, entonces deben comprenderme :)

Un millón de saludos a todos. Espero que se encuentren bien, y que todos(as) mis lectores(as) residentes en Chile se encunetren de maravilla, así como sus familiares, todos sus seres queridos y sus amigos. Mucho ánimo y mucha fuerza que nosotros parendimos muy bien lo que se necesita para superar el caos, el miedo, el derrumbe y la desesperanza... seamos fuertes como lo fueron cada uno de los personajes de Harry Potter que lucharon por derrocar el mal... esta vez debemos derrocar el mal de la desesperanza... y tratemos de entender que no podemos hacer nada contra la Madre Naturaleza... ¡Así es la Pachamama!

Se acabó, mucho comentario... creo que hacía falta, después de tanta ausencia.

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_

* * *

**Capítulo XX: _Cumpleaños feliz._**

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al aula de Pociones en las mazmorras, no pudieron obviar el pulcro silencio que se provocaba por el estado de ánimo que se había filtrado en Pansy Parkinson. Ella era la única que alentaba a los demás Slytherin para armar bullicio y para molestar a los tres Gryffindor, y la que ahora comenzaba a lucir como el pálido y demacrado rostro de Draco Malfoy, que en los últimos días sus presencias 'ausentes' eran demasiado evidentes. Tomaron asiento con bastante regocijo y tranquilidad, mientras esperaban al Profesor Slughorn.

--Lo juro. Es primera vez en mi vida que estoy de acuerdo con ese murciélago grasiento—Insistió Ron, abriendo una vez más el tema.

--Concuerdo contigo Ron. De alguna forma tendría que callarla, ¿no?. Quizás, aparte de ser fastidiada por Snape, ella también habrá recibido una misión por parte de Voldemort.

--¿Qué estás hablando, Harry?—Inquirió extrañada, la castaña.

--Parecen hermanos gemelos igual de acabados.

--Sólo lo está acompañando en el luto, Harry.—Afirmó Ron.

--No insistas con el tema de Malfoy, no puedes probarlo.

--Pero lo haré.

El ánimo y ambiente siguió de manera uniforme. Parkinson en silencio, no hablaba mucho, y tampoco se esforzaba demasiado por hacer las pociones. Harry también estuvo como siempre, realizándolas con la ayuda de aquel "Príncipe Mestizo", deslumbrando al Profesor Slughorn, pero compartiendo los logros con Hermione.

Como nunca antes a las clases del sexto año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Ron estaban impacientes por asistir, y sorprendentemente pendientes de lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Parkinson. Era trascendental que los descargos de Snape al menos en una clase no se hayan depositado en Harry y Ron, y ahora querían saber si seguirían con el récord de una clase más. Además era una clase corta, práctica, pero sólo un poco incómoda a la hora de poner a la práctica lo aprendido en las clases anteriores. Cuando entraron en el aula, Parkinson lucía igual o más desanimada que antes. Definitivamente nunca había sido humillada, es por eso que temía de otra clase con Snape, donde estaría en riesgo de ser su presa otra vez. Hermione se sentía complacida de eso, ya que al fin pensaría o entendería cómo Harry, Ron o Hermione se sienten cuando ella abre la boca, aunque fuera una milésima de segundo. Snape armó nuevamente las parejas, dejando a los ausentes Malfoy a Parkinson juntos, Harry con Neville, y Hermione con Ron, para sorpresa de la castaña. Luego pudo darse cuenta que era una estrategia completamente académica, ya que tanto ella como Harry estuvieron durante toda la clase tratando de mejorar el trabajo de sus respectivas parejas, y sería por el simple hecho de notar que Harry comenzaba a adecuarse en un buen nivel de defensa con las tácticas que aprendían en Encantamientos, así como Hermione lo hacía. Severus nunca se atrevería a aceptarlo enfrente de todos, pero encontraba las formas de hacerlo, y al parecer, ella era la única capaz de traducirlo y eso le animaba, el animaba saber que era una de las pocas personas que lograban captar los motivos de sus acciones.

Los tres amigos más Neville abandonaron la clase, una vez que la campana hubiera tocado el término, ignorando completamente al resto. Neville y Ron comentaron muy animados sus avances en la clase recién terminada. El primero comentaba que sus antiguas parejas no fueron del todo satisfactorias, aludiendo a Goyle la intimidación que ejercía sobre él, haciendo que se desconcentrara. Con Harry se sentía preparado, con más confianza, habiendo trabajado el curso anterior en el ejercito Dumbledore, y poniendo en práctica lo que recordaba de aquellas reuniones. Desde aquellas reuniones que Neville había comenzado a mejorar considerablemente en todo, pues lo único que nunca había conocido era su confianza en sí mismo, que era lo principal para poder realizar la magia como corresponde. El chico se animó mucho más cuando llegó a los invernaderos para la clase de Herbología, su favorita.

Eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde cuando el mismo grupo que había llegado junto a los invernaderos, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor luego de haberse deshecho de todos los restos de tierra y plantas.

--Voy a descansar un rato, chicos—Le dijo Hermione a sus amigos.

Subió rápidamente a su cama, observó a sus compañeras de habitación, tiró la mochila y se tendió en la cama a descansar. Entre las tres últimas clases de aquella tarde había agotado mucha energía, haya sido preparando una poción; practicando defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; ayudándole a Ron; aprendiendo a plantar y podar un tipo de planta mágica; y corriendo de un lado a otro con prisa, y de adición tener que empezar a ocultarle cosas a sus amigos. Por fortuna de ella, ni Ron ni Harry quisieron hacer algún comentario del suceso después de almuerzo. Todo sería mejor así.

--Y ha estado muda toda la tarde.—Escuchó Hermione minutos después, cuando alguien entró en la habitación—Tú sabes, hace bastante tiempo que Parkinson estaba provocando a Snape, pero hoy se fue a los extremos.

Para colmo, faltaba que Lavender estuviera hablando el chisme del día con su amiga Parvati.

--Y yo que creía que lo hacía por Hermione, pero me equivoqué. Él no piensa más que en su casa, en sus alumnos, que sean perfectos, impecables como él—Siguió. Hermione escuchaba atentamente, con fuertes ganas de callarla un momento. No quería oír una palabra más respecto a Parkinson ni tampoco que estuviera juzgando a Severus en presencia de ella, porque sabía que Lavender lo hacía a propósito.--, pero son los peores de todo Hogwarts. No tienen remedio.

Al menos en algo tenía razón. Los Slytherin, de hecho, no tienen remedio. Siempre serían los fanfarrones despectivos que le miran el estatus de sangre y el bolsillo a toda la gente, la que perdería el tiempo humillando a los demás por creerse superiores por su pureza de sangre. Y eso duraría bastantes años, años después de derrotado Voldemort.

No supo cuánto rato pasó, pero una vez que hubo logrado dejar de escuchar a Lavender y a Parvati, dejó su mente en blanco para poder descansar antes de pasar la tarde con Severus por su cumpleaños. Tendría que ir a buscar el pastel, e idear un plan para que nadie lo notara. Siempre teniendo que idear planes, era lo único negativo de todo eso. A lo que se despejó, se ordenó el uniforme y el cabello, dispuesta a ir a tomar el té con sus amigos al Gran Salón, aprovechando que aquella tarde habían salido temprano. En la habitación ya no estaban ni Lavender ni Parvati, por lo que se podía quedar tranquilamente sentada en el borde de la cama esperando un momento hasta que se dignara a bajar. Por simple instinto, Hermione comenzó a hurgar en su baúl, sabiendo que había algo dentro que estaba esperando por ser encontrado. Casi al final de él, pasando por las capas, libros, y todas las cosas regaladas por sus amigos, encontró una caja envuelta en papel de diario. La sacó sonriente e inmediatamente después le quitó el envoltorio, dejándose mostrar un cofre que poseía botellitas de vidrio, que contenían diversos líquidos, plantas y algas en variados colores y texturas, que Hermione había recolectado a lo largo de su viaje en los alrededores de Londres. Lo había hecho pensando en él y en que la única forma de poder acertar en un regalo para él, que sería con algo relacionado a las pociones. Por supuesto aquel regalo aún no llegaba a su destinatario, ya que con lo ocurrido, muchas cosas se le habían olvidado. Dejó el cofre encima de la cama, y partió en la búsqueda de un papel de regalo adecuado para el cofre. Utilizó el mismo paquete blanco donde venía la capa que sus padres le habían regalado para la navidad. Si bien el color era inmensamente irónico para la personalidad y todo el alrededor de Severus, era bastante adecuado según su parecer. Luego que terminó de envolverlo, guardó aquel paquete en el bolso que Ginny le había regalado para la Navidad, para evitar preguntas en caso de que alguien viera al interior de su mochila; y a su vez, éste en su mochila, además de unos pergaminos de alguna clase que ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de ver qué era.

Colgó su mochila al hombro, y bajó rápidamente a la sala común.

--Neville, ¿dónde están Harry y Ron?—Le dijo cuando lo encontró sentado en un sillón, agitando distraídamente su varita.

--¿Uh?—Balbuceó-- ¡Ah! Están arriba. ¿Quieres que vaya por ellos?

--No, no, Neville, no te preocupes—Terció—Supongo que no te importa que suba.

--No me molesta para nada, anda.

La castaña subió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al cuarto de sus amigos. Cada uno estaba en su respectiva cama, echado y con los ojos cerrados.

--Harry, Ron.

Ambos dieron un bufido, pero Ron fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

--Vamos a tomar el té, aprovechando el tiempo libre.

Ahora Harry abrió los ojos y se acomodó en la cama.

--Yo me uno con gusto, lo necesito bastante.

Una vez que Ron haya accedido, los tres amigos se dirigieron al Gran Salón, que estaba con una considerable cantidad de alumnos que conversaban mientras bebían té, leche o café, acompañando de panecillos, tarta o galletas.

--¿_Pod_ qué _viednes_ con mochila?—Dijo Ron con una buena cantidad de galleta de avena en la boca.

--Voy a la biblioteca—Respondió sonrojándose.

--¿Y no puedes ir después? ¡Es temprano!

--Tengo que a ayudar al Profesor Snape después.

--¿A Snape?—Inquirió— ¿Vas a ayudar a Snape?

La castaña asintió.

--¿Cuándo te lo dijo? ¿Te lo pidió cuando le preguntaste sobre la tarea?

--Sí, ahí me pidió que lo ayudara—Hermione bajó la vista y se concentró en su taza de leche con chocolate.

--¿Y en qué? ¿A corregir trabajos? ¡No ha pasado ni una semana!

--¿Crees que le importa? Tiene bastante trabajo, por lo que sé.

--¿Bastante trabajo?—Repitió—Sí, seguro, tanto trabajo, que tiene que dejar de hacer una buena parte para que lo haga un alumno. ¿Qué se cree? Debería cumplir con su deber de profesor, y si no tiene tiempo para hacerlo ¡que deje de dormir! Pero que no le delegue trabajo al resto, menos a ti.

--Si fuera la profesora McGonagall la que me pidiera esto, no pensarías de la misma forma y no lo niegues.

--¡No entiendo cómo puedes ayudar al hombre que siempre te ha humillado en Hogwarts!

-- Lo hace con todo el mundo, no es la gran cosa. Sabes que comentarios así me resbalan.

--¿Y qué vas a hacer? Dudo mucho que ya haya recibido trabajos.

--No lo sé, cuando vaya lo sabré. Pero de verdad, tiene bastantes problemas con el séptimo año y cualquier ayuda será bien recibida—Hermione sintió un odio a sí misma de manera nociva.

--¿Cómo sabes eso?

--Cuando llegué el domingo, escuché que la Profesora McGonagall y él hablaban de eso.

--Claro, y como tiene que preocuparse de séptimo año, te deja a ti de voluntaria de buena disposición haciendo el trabajo sucio.

--¡Ronald! Esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes. No pretendo que esto se transforme en una discusión, ¿de acuerdo?

--Como quieras.—Bufó con su rostro del mismo color que su pelo--Sé feliz ayudando a ese murciélago grasiento.

Hermione apartó la mirada hacia Harry, que estaba silenciosamente incómodo con la situación, bebiendo su taza de té.

Luego que hubo terminado su taza de leche, tomó su mochila y dando un gesto a sus amigos, se retiró del salón, para ir directamente a la biblioteca para pasar el rato hasta que diera pasadas las seis de la tarde, haciendo lo que en primera instancia era mentira, una realidad. Allí repasó los apuntes de Encantamientos y Transfiguración que había echado rápidamente en su mochila, recuperando lo que debería haber hecho ayer por la noche, pero que por razones obvias no se habían llevado a cabo.

A las seis con diez minutos, Hermione guardó sus cosas nuevamente, y volvió a la primera planta. Ya en las cocinas del colegio, vio que los elfos trabajaban tan o más rápidamente a lo largo de todo el lugar entre los estantes y las cinco mesas que habían allí, como lo había visto aquella tarde después de almuerzo.

--¿Dobby?—Dijo la castaña buscando al elfo, que comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia ella.

--¡Hermione Granger! ¿Viene por el pastel, señorita?

--Sí, Dobby. Supongo que está listo.

--Por supuesto que está listo—Aseguró sonriéndole, a la vez que uno de los elfos que había tomado la orden en la tarde, venía con un pastel cubierto de dulce de leche, adornado con crema, y con frutillas y una vela mágica en el centro.

--¡Está precioso!—Exclamó. Pronto, la duda que había invadido su mente toda la tarde, apreció aumentar de tal manera que no pudo reprimir el preguntarle a Dobby:

--¿Cómo me la puedo llevar sin que nadie se dé cuenta?—Ella sabía que para los elfos, la discreción era lo más importante, y también sabía que nadie interrogaría a los elfos por las solicitudes de los alumnos, por lo que se arriesgó a compartir su destino.--¿Cómo lo puedo hacer para que nadie se dé cuenta que voy a llevar un pastel al despacho de Severus Snape?

--Podría llevarlo yo personalmente, señorita, y nadie se daría cuenta. La puedo llevar hasta la misma puerta, a su escritorio, donde usted desee, señorita.

--Yo iré a esperarte a la entrada del despacho del Profesor para que me la entregues, ¿de acuerdo?

--Como usted quiera, Hermione Granger.

La castaña se despidió de los elfos, y se apresuró para salir de la cocina, llegar a la planta principal y perderse escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras. Apuró el paso al terminar las escaleras, evitando a toda costa toparse con un Slytherin que pudiera reconocerla. Una vez que frenó frente a la puerta del despacho, comenzó a buscar al elfo por todos lados. Sintió un suave ruido, y se giró para ver a Dobby que estaba con el pastel en las manos, mirándola con sus inmensos ojos verdes y brillantes.

--Muchas gracias, Dobby, muchísimas gracias.

--No hay de qué, Hermione Granger. Cuando necesite otra cosa, no dude en decirlo. Usted como amiga de Harry Potter está en su derecho.

--Eres muy amable. Gracias por todo, puedes regresar.

El elfo desapareció sin dejar de sonreír. La castaña tocó la puerta y esperó a que Severus accediera. Aquello ocurrió al instante. Abrió la puerta lentamente, dejándose ver a Severus que miraba desde su escritorio con la cara y los ojos iluminados, y no precisamente por la vela mágica.

--Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo yo a ti, feliz cumpleaños Severus, cumpleaños feliz—Canto melodiosamente mientras se acercaba a él. Una vez frente al escritorio dejó el pastel allí cuidadosamente, se deshizo de su mochila y se dirigió hasta él.

--¿Qué has hecho, Hermione?

--Te traje un pastel de cumpleaños. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para que pasáramos juntos tu cumpleaños.

--Gracias…

--Vamos, pide tus deseos. Al menos uno.

--Justamente mi deseo se me cumplió anoche.—Ambos sonrieron.

--Pero debe haber algo más.

Hermione le acarició los cabellos suavemente, mientras veía que Severus observaba la vela, y luego la apagaba. Al hacerlo, se desprendieron chispas verdes que duraron algunos segundos. Cuando el espectáculo de chipas hubiera terminado, Severus se levantó de su asiento y abrazó estrechamente a Hermione. Ésta le devolvió el gesto cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo su aroma sin dejar de sonreír, disfrutando el momento. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a moverse hacia los lados, haciendo que Severus soltara una risita.

--¿No puedes estar tranquila más de un minuto?

--Creo que no…-- Respondió divertida.

--Ayer hiciste lo mismo.

--Es por nerviosismo, creo,

--¿Y por qué estás nerviosa?

--Porque estoy contigo.—Admitió mirándolo fijamente—Con sólo verte me da algo en el estómago, y si te siento, no sé qué hacer.

--Vas a tener que saber controlarte

--Trabajo en eso

Ella se acercó a su rostro y le plató un beso en los labios. Severus la estrechó mucho más a su cuerpo, aprisionándola con sus brazos. Aquel momento era el que había esperado por meses, el que había imaginado incalculables veces en la soledad de su despacho, en su cuarto, en el salón de clases, por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Todo era realidad ahora, y no parecía querer desperdiciar ningún segundo. Deseó amarla y demostrárselo, y así lo hacía. Y ella no hacía más que multiplicar su felicidad con sus gestos, sus palabras y sus acciones. Era algo que nunca en su vida había buscado por desconocer la sensación, porque aquellos deseos había sido robados, y sólo ella, que fue la única en poder encantarlo, le estaba enseñando lo que toda su vida había carecido: amor. Ahora ella se encargaba de hacer que su cumpleaños tomara valor. Aquel 9 de enero era el primer día junto a ella, era su primer cumpleaños feliz, y ella se había esmerado mucho porque así fuera. No había forma de negar que hubiera cambiado el significado de muchas cosas en su vida, y se lo agradecería eternamente.

--Comamos pastel, ¿te parece?—Dijo ella separándose lentamente de él.

Él accedió, y se giró hacia el pastel para observarlo más detenidamente.

--Umh… chocolate, dulce de leche y frutillas. Creo que esto me va a encantar. ¿Puedo juzgar tus dones de adivinación?

--Ni digas. La adivinación nunca irá conmigo, y me parece mucho que lo sabes. Don de la pregunta, más bien dicho.

--Oh, don de la pregunta. No me sorprende. ¿A quién?

--A Dobby y a los otros elfos.

Severus asintió, e hizo aparecer dos platos, dos tenedores y una espátula para cortar un pedazo de pastel. Una vez que hubieran servido las porciones, Severus volvió a su asiento, y Hermione ubicó la silla que estaba frente a Severus, a su lado.

--¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

--Entre la verdad y la mentira. Dije que estaría aquí, pero no precisamente comiendo pastel por tu cumpleaños, sino ayudándote.

--¿Fue fácil?

--Para nada. Odio ocultarles cosas. Además Ron se molestó.

--Hpmh, por qué no me sorprende.—Bufó antes de echarse un trozo de pastel a la boca.

--Está celoso.—Dijo sonrojándose.

--¿Sospecha algo?

--Tal vez no, pero se enfada por todo, tiene celos de todo, y no hay forma de acabar con eso hasta que comience a interesarse en otra persona.—Hermione se echó un trozo, y luego de mascarlo y tragarlo, continuó—Y no pretendo crear un plan para buscarle novia, aunque si él se colocara en plan, el único esfuerzo que yo haría, sería para que no se vuelva a fijar en Lavender.

--¿Por qué?

--No lo tomes a mal, pero no la merece. Ron es mi amigo, y yo sé cuánto vale. No merece a Lavender

--Nunca en mi vida pensé que diría una cosa así, pero tienes razón. Weasley se comportará como un idiota todo el tiempo, pero no le deseo a Brown. Se la desearía a McLaggen.

--Ni lo menciones.

--¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche…?—Inquirió sin ocultar su molestia.

--Me llevó afuera y me repetía todo el tiempo que supuestamente me gustaba él, y que debía admitirlo, nada más.

--No te hizo nada más, ¿segura?

--Segurísima, porque en el momento indicado llegaste tú para salvarme.

--No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso—Le besó la frente.—No entiendo cómo puede haber tanta estupidez en este colegio. Lo peor es que uno no puede hacer nada contra eso.

--Son cosas de la vida que están ahí para ayudarnos de alguna u otra forma.

-¡Casi lo olvido!—Exclamó después de unos segundos de silencio.—Te traje un regalo.

--¿Un regalo? Hermione, lo del pastel ya es suficiente.

La castaña tomó su mochila, y del bolsito que estaba guardado, sacó el paquete blanco.

--Se suponía que era como regalo de Navidad, pero dadas las circunstancias… será tu regalo de cumpleaños. Quiero que obvies la falta de creatividad, porque soy nula en conocimiento de tus gustos.

Le entregó el regalo, y éste lo abrió sin ocultar su concentración. Sacó el cofre y lo abrió, quedando a la vista los diversos ingredientes que podían ser utilizados en la creación de nuevas pociones o el mejoramiento de las ya conocidas.

--Esencia de flores, plantas y algas conservadas con todas sus propiedades… ¿Dónde conseguiste esto, Hermione?

--Lo fui recolectando en los viajes que hicimos con mis padres. En las artesanías, algunas mujeres los vendían promocionando propiedades curativas, ya que son unas especias poco comunes, y pude constatarlo. Sabía que servirían para la elaboración de pociones, lo único que sé que te gusta mucho. Además recuerdo haberlo leído en los libros de pociones, y en uno que me regaló Harry esta Navidad.

--No tenías que haber hecho esto.

--Aquel regalo de Navidad pensé hacértelo el lunes que abandoné Hogwarts, pero no sabía cómo enviártelo y menos qué regalarte, así que la única forma sería entregártelo de vuelta de vacaciones. Luego se me ocurrió lo que te regalaría. El resto ya lo sabes.

--Son muy útiles, la verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que buscaba tipos de algas secas con todas sus propiedades. Qué decir de las esencias. En el mundo mágico están agotadas, y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a recorrer el mundo muggle.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia y satisfacción. Al menos había acertado con el regalo, y con mucha utilidad. Ambos se sirvieron otra porción de pastel, y una vez terminado, se cambiaron a los sofás que estaban al centro del despacho.

--Gracias por lo que has hecho, Hermione—Le dijo cuando le tomó la mano, justo después de sentarse.

--No digas nada…

--Éste ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, y desearía que no acabase, o que si acabase, el resto de los días fueran igual o mejores que éste.

--Yo me encargaré de eso. Haré todo lo posible por que así sea.

--Tengo fe de que lo lograrás. Mientras estés tú conmigo, no te será difícil.—Le sonrió ampliamente.

--Me encanta hacerte feliz. Me encanta verte sonreír de esa manera.

--Es por ti. Me devolviste la vida; uno de mis mayores sueños se hizo realidad, es imposible no sonreír.

--Tienes que saber una cosa.—Dijo acomodándose en el sofá-- Puedes confiar en mí en lo que sea.

--Debemos partir por conocernos, y sé que las circunstancias se darán poco a poco para despejar nuestras dudas.

--Tienes razón. Ya estoy ansiosa por aprender la nueva unidad, Profesor.

--Va a tener que aprender a calmar esa sed de conocimiento, señorita Granger, porque el tiempo pasa la cuenta, y debe saber que es malo aprovecharse de las amistades.

--Está bien, supongo que tendré que practicar en eso un poco más.—Murmuró fingiendo tristeza, para luego soltar una carcajada.

Severus apretó fuertemente su mano, y posó sus ojos negros en los castaños de ella, fijamente. Sonreían, ella y él sonreían disfrutando aquella tarde agradable, su primera tarde juntos, el primer cumpleaños de Severus, el momento soñado desde hace mucho. Le bastaron y sobraron razones para convencerse de lo que sentía, sin temer de lo que Lily causaba en él. Lily ya no era una razón para dudar, ella era una de las razones para continuar protegiendo a Harry Potter, y ahora, la muchacha que estaba frente a sus ojos era otra razón, y al parecer mucho más fuerte y poderosa. La besó en los labios, y con suavidad le dijo.

--Te amo, mi vida.


	22. Capítulo 21: Encuentro fortuito

Tengo que hacer muchas cosas para el colegio, un trabajo, estudiar una exposición, para una prueba... pero como he estado sacando la vuelta, decidí subir... espero que no se aburran del fic, ni de esperar, me entraría una depresión enorme (?), pero creo que es verdad.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañan en cada capítulo, les agradezco su dedicación, sus palabras, su aliento, sus alegrías, su impacienciaa!! millones de gracias por toooodoo!

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: Encuentro fortuito **

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Hermione y Severus estaban juntos, y se veían a escondidas, principalmente en las tardes y con la infalible ayuda de Ginny, quien no parecía disgustada con su reiterada misión. En aquellas semanas, se había vuelto mucho más que evidente el interés que presentaba ella por Harry y viceversa. Lo único que faltaba era que Ron accediera, y para que eso sucediera, Hermione tenía que encargarse de hablar con él y hacerle entender la situación lo mejor posible. Ella no tenía ningún problema, pero el colorín se había vuelto bastante insoportable sin razón, buscaba discusiones con Hermione, pero ésta no accedía. La castaña comenzaba a intuir que Ron se había dado cuenta del término de interés que ella alguna vez sintió por él, y eso comenzaba apenarla por dentro.

--Ron, necesito hablarte—Le dijo la castaña cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor después de haber tenido una extensa conversación con Ginny.

--Hermione si vas venir con tus acuerdos y lecciones…

--No, es de otra cosa muy distinta—Le interrumpió secamente.

Ron la miró atónito y se dirigió donde Hermione se había sentado, bastante apartados del resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

--¿Qué pasa?

--¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el día después de la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn?—Comenzó la castaña.

Ron frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, tratando de recordar.

--Sobre Ginny… y que se estaba transformando en parte del grupo…

--Correcto.

--¿Quieres hacerla miembro oficial? Yo diría que no es necesario.

--No, no es sobre ese tema en específico. Tiene que ver con Harry.

--¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry, si estamos hablando de mi hermana?

--Mucho. Ella es tu hermana, y él tu mejor amigo. Deberías haberte dado cuenta.

--¿De qué?

Ella lo miró durante un largo rato, con mucho nervio, el estómago comprimido, y también con algo de temor.

--Se gustan.

--¿Qué? ¿Qué Harry y Ginny se gustan? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué dices?

--La verdad. Y haz el favor de no hablar tan alto, supongo que no quieres que todo el mundo se entere.

--Pero… ¿Harry y Ginny?—Reiteró notándose el susurro de su voz y aproximándose a ella.

--Ron, tienes que darte cuenta de las cosas. Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry.

--¿Qué? Pero si el año pasado salió con Michael Corner… este año con Dean Thomas…

--Lo hizo para… intentar olvidarse de él—Mintió.

--Sí… puede que tengas razón. Pero, ¿Harry? Él me dijo que no estaba interesado en nadie, ¡y no tiene tiempo!

--Es obvio que te iba a decir eso, si se trataba de tu hermana.

--¡No! No puedo creerlo. Harry enamorado de mi hermana. ¿No es broma?

--Es algo delicado, por supuesto que no es una broma.

--¿Y por qué me lo estás contando?

--Para hacerte saber que lo único que ellos quieren es ser felices, y eso depende mucho de ti.

--¿De mí?

--Harry nunca estaría dispuesto a salir con Ginny, si es que tú no estuvieras de acuerdo.

--¿Uh? ¡vaya! No…. No sé qué decir. Ella hace más o menos un mes que terminó con Dean ¿cómo va a salir con Harry? ¡Y él es mi mejor amigo!

--Por la misma razón. Él es tu mejor amigo, lo conoces, y confía en ti como en nadie, y tú confías en él como en nadie. Es bastante sensato.

--Pero sería una…

--Ni te atrevas a decir traición porque te repito, él nunca va a hacer algo en lo que te opongas. Necesita tu apoyo para dar el paso.

Ron no dijo nada. Se calló y se quedó pensando durante un buen rato, mirando hacia todos lados, a veces a ella, otras veces a los alumnos, la ventana, y siempre con el entrecejo fruncido.

--¿Qué sabes tú de esto? ¿Ambos están interesados?

--¡Desde hace mucho tiempo! Sólo necesitaban el permiso del hermano y del mejor amigo.—Dijo divertidamente—De verdad, Ron. Los harías muy felices.

En ese instante, Harry bajó desde su dormitorio con el libro "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas de Libatius Borage"

--¡Hey! A ti quería verte—Exclamó Ron, levantándose del taburete. Harry se volvió un poco pálido y con algo de temor. Durante un segundo, Hermione percibió lo mismo, pero la expresión en el rostro de Ron, la hizo sucumbir al instante.

--¿Tienes algo que contarme, Harry?

--¿Qué…? Yo…

--Vamos, cuéntamelo.

--Bien, bien. Los dejo solos para que conversen.—Dijo la castaña levantándose alegremente de su asiento-- Regresaré dentro de una hora. ¡Buena suerte!

No perdió tiempo en ir en busca de su amiga unos pisos más abajo, que estaría en compañía de Luna.

--¡Está hecho!—Le dijo una vez que se unió a la rubia y a la colorina.

--¿Qué está hecho, Hermione?—Preguntó Luna, con curiosidad.

--Hablé con Ron…. Respecto a lo de Harry y Ginny.

--¿Fue maleducado como siempre?

--No. Esta vez se comportó bien. Le costó un poco aceptarlo, pero lo hizo de buena forma

Ginny sonreía con tranquilidad, y no se atrevía a decir nada.

--Pero prepárate, de seguro vendrá su lista de restricciones.

--Oh, ya lo creo—Se atrevió a decir Ginny.

--¿Y tú no piensas salir con Ron, Hermione?—A veces la gente suele olvidar las características de la gente, pero la sinceridad era algo imposible de olvidar en Luna Lovegood.

--¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo dices?

--Estaba completamente segura que te gustaba.

--De hecho, me gustaba, pero ya no.

Era la oportunidad, la era. Y como en ocasiones anteriores, ésta tampoco la desperdiciaría. Ella era su amiga, era muy importante, y no quería correr el riesgo de que se enterara por otras personas, o que viviera engañada o cegada por la ingenuidad que tenía hacia las personas. Ginny miraba fijamente a la castaña, captando lo que pasaba en aquel momento.

--Necesito contarte algo, Luna. Pero esto tiene que ser un secreto, y no puedes contárselo a nadie

--Aunque quisiera, no tengo con quién hacerlo si no es con ustedes, Harry, Ron, y Neville.

--Esto lo sabe Ginny y yo. No lo pueden saber los demás, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Neville.

--Está bien. Cuenta conmigo.

--Yo… yo estoy saliendo con un profesor—Musitó en voz baja.

--¿Con el profesor Snape?

--Sí—Afirmó extrañada.

--Lo suponía. Siempre ibas a visitarlo, hace dos semanas estaba buscándote… además él es la única posibilidad que tienes… no sería muy agradable saber que una alumna está saliendo con el profesor Flitwick.

Las tres amigas soltaron una carcajada ante tal comentario.

--Sería una gran locura—Dijo Ginny.

--¿Qué opinas de esto, Luna?

--Nunca me lo habría imaginado de ti, pero está bien. Creo que a pesar de todo es una buena persona, porque sino, no te merecería—Le respondió sonriendo—Espero que seas feliz.

--Gracias Luna.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo ligero del asunto. Pensó que ella tendría que dar más explicaciones, o andar con rodeos, pero al tratarse de Luna, las cosas siempre eran un poco menos complejas.

--Luna, tendré que heredarte la misión de encubrir a Hermione cuando ella esté con él.

--Interesante. Suena divertido hacer de guardián protector.

--¿No te molesta?

--No, para nada. Algo de distracción no está para nada mal.

--¡Viene Harry!—Musitó la castaña.

--¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó la colorina, mirando hacia todos lados, sonrosada. Hermione tomó de la muñeca a Luna, y se fugaron rápidamente del corredor, dejando a Ginny y Harry solos.

--Gracias Luna. Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo.

--Es entretenido tener amigos. Y es mucho más ayudarlos.

--¿Qué harás ahora?

--Tengo que hacer un ensayo de Transfiguración.

--Bien, creo que yo daré una pequeña visita a las mazmorras. Harry ya nos vio juntas, es prueba suficiente.

--Como quieras, buena suerte.

--Buena suerte con el ensayo.

La castaña no tardó en llegar a las mazmorras, y específicamente al despacho de Severus, por un atajo que él mismo le había mostrado para que se expusiera mucho menos en las veces que lo visitaba. Tocó la puerta, y él, sorpresivamente le abrió; entró en el despacho, y de un empujón cerró la puerta.

--¿Cómo estás, cariño?—Le dijo él, dándole un beso en los labios. Severus se encontraba buscando algo es su estantería de libros

--Feliz, muy contenta.

--Así puedo ver. ¿A qué se debe?

--Hablé con Ron respecto a Ginny y Harry.

--¿Potter y la señorita Weasley salen?

--No… o supongo que desde hace unos minutos, o en los próximos minutos lo harán.

--¿Qué tienes que ver con eso, y con Weasley?

--Tenía que convencerlo de que acepte lo de su hermana y Harry.

--Señor celos necesita una preparación previa antes que le arrebaten la hermana—Bufó con ironía. Hermione, acostumbrada a las ironías hacia sus amigos, no pareció alterarse.

--Debo decir que aunque le costó entenderlo, lo hizo bien.

--Me alegro por la señorita Weasley. Creo que necesitaba un poco de felicidad también.

--Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.—Musitó sonriendo.-- ¿Qué haces?

--Busco algo sobre las esencias de flores.

--¿Me das un abrazo? Yo vengo sólo por un momento. Hoy no pretendo estar fuera de la sala común por mucho rato.

--Si quieres, yo puedo darte un abrazo, pero por mí te daría un abrazo y unos cuantos besos—Comentó dejando el libro que tenía en las manos encima del estante y acercando a la chica con sus brazos.

--Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Severus le besó una cuantas veces la mejilla, y la abrazó.

--Trataré de aprovechar el tiempo que me has concedido este día.

--De verdad lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

--No te he pedido explicaciones—Terció—Además lo entiendo perfectamente.

--Gracias.

--No quiero que dejes de ser la insufrible sabelotodo por culpa mía. Amo que seas así, y no puedo permitir que eso se acabe.

--¡Insufrible sabelotodo! ¡Ja!

--Sabes que eso ahora te lo digo de cariño, pero… ¿te dolió mucho cuando te lo dije esa vez?

--No tanto como la vez que me humillaste con mis incisivos acrecentados por culpa de Malfoy o… cuando leíste la revista Corazón de Bruja en frente de todos.

--¡Ah, qué estúpido fui! Y todo por encubrir las idioteces de Malfoy y Parkinson. ¿Me perdonas?

--Creo que podría pensarlo

--Tendrías que apresurarte, porque soy un hombre de poca paciencia.

--El que estemos juntos me dice todo lo contrario.

--Entonces depende—Corrigió—¿Me perdonas?

--Por supuesto que te perdono. Me afectaba el momento, y luego lo desechaba. Todo lo mal que hablen de mí, simplemente me resbala.

--Me gusta que seas así. Que nada ni nadie cambie tu forma de parecer.

--Sólo espero que no sea un problema para los dos. Tú también eres así, y en algún momento alguien va a tener que ceder.

--No nos preocupemos de eso ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

--Está bien—Aceptó Hermione apoyándose en el pecho del profesor.

Éste, segundos después le besó los cabellos, para luego acariciarlos.

--Ojalá que a Harry le sirva como distracción.

--Yo diría que Potter tiene suficientes distracciones, ¿no te parece?

--Sí, de hecho las tiene, pero me refiero a que por fin podrá despegarse de ese estúpido libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

--¿Libro de quién?—Inquirió separándose lentamente de ella. Había algo de sorpresa en su voz.

--Príncipe Mestizo. Harry ocupa el libro de "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" que le perteneció a un tal Príncipe Mestizo.

--¿Y cuál es el problema ahí?

--En el libro salen formas secundarias de hacer pociones, y algunos hechizos, y presumo que maldiciones.

--¿Eso fue lo que una vez me preguntaste en clases?

Hermione apartó la vista recordando.

--Sí, sí. Era por eso. Harry está constantemente con ese libro, y tengo miedo de que pueda resultar igual que el Diario de Riddle hace cuatro años atrás. Nadie sabe de dónde proviene todo lo que está escrito, y lo que esté escrito ahí, no tiene que ser del todo fiable. Tiene muchos años.

Severus no dijo palabra, sólo la escuchaba, aunque un poco distraído.

--¿Tú sabes algo, amor?

--¿Yo? No, me parece mucho que no. —Le dijo sin ocultar su ensimismamiento.

--Bueno, te dejo de molestar. Dije que volvería dentro de una hora, y ya está por cumplirse.

--No me estás molestando—Afirmó.

--Lo sé, era por decir algo. Pero tengo que irme de verdad.

--Muy bien, que te vaya bien en todo, y no dudes de reprenderle a Weasley de mi parte si se pone terco.

--Lo haré como tú digas.

--Ah, y por supuesto, le envías mis felicitaciones a la Señorita Weasley.

--¿Lo dices enserio?—Inquirió sonriente

--¿Por qué no? Es tu mejor amiga. Además, tú y yo le debemos mucho.

--Me sorprendes.

--¿Dudas de mí?—Le dijo él, mirándola inquisitivamente.

--Por supuesto que no.

--Te amo.

Hermione lo miró unos instantes, demostrándole un poco de sorpresa y alegría. Severus siempre le demostraba su amor en el momento que ella menos esperaba. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un fugaz beso.

--Me tengo que ir—Dijo desganada.

--¿Y por qué no te vas?—Repuso él, con voz juguetona.

--Alguien me lo impide.

--¿Quién? Que yo sepa, no te han puesto una cadena en los pies.

--Muy gracioso.

--Te dejaré ir, pero sólo si…

Hermione no le dejó terminar la frase. Se abalanzó al cuello de Severus y le besó de nuevo, con más dedicación y ternura.

--¿Me leíste los pensamientos?—Le dijo una vez que ambos se hubieran separado, segundos después.

--¿Qué otra cosa me podrías haber pedido?

La castaña se giró para tomar el pomo de la puerta del despacho, al tiempo que Severus la tomaba de la mano. Sin ocultar su sonrisa, abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con una muchacha de melena negra y el rostro pálido. Hermione soltó un gritito. Su rostro tomó rápidamente otra expresión, se libró con brusquedad de la mano de Severus, y sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha musitó.

--¡Mandy! ¡Hola!

--Hola, Hermione.—Respondió la chica, dejando entrever su confusión. Era evidente que había visto a Hermione abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

--Señorita Brocklehurst, ¿qué le trae por aquí?—Dijo Snape, a espaldas de la castaña.

--Venia a hacerle una consulta.

--Pase a mi despacho.

--Sí, yo ya me iba.—Agregó Hermione, con nerviosismo—Nos vemos, Mandy.

--Nos vemos.

Hermione pasó junto a Mandy, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras de las mazmorras, sin siquiera apartar la vista del suelo. Sintió un par de ojos clavados en la nuca, mas no le importó. Tenía que alejarse de ahí la más pronto posible, para no dar oportunidad para que otra persona más se enterara de cualquier suceso raro. Sabía que Mandy Brocklehurst no era de aquellas personas chismosas que contaban a todo el mundo lo que el resto hacía, pero aún así, era peligroso que ella pudiera saber cualquier tipo de información que sólo cuatro personas, incluida ella, sabían de aquel grande e importante secreto. Podría malinterpretar las cosas, podría enterarse alguien sin malas intenciones de parte de ella, o haría sacar conclusiones que harían juzgarla. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento? ¿No podía ser cinco segundos antes o después para darle tiempo de enterarse y fingir que abandonaba el despacho de Severus con la mayor indiferencia? ¡En qué lío estaba metida! ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Severus haría algo? Mañana por la tarde Hermione podría hablar con Mandy sobre el asunto, en la hora de Aritmancia. Tendría que hacer salir el tema de cualquier forma, si es que ella no lo sacaba antes, si es que quería aclarar las cosas antes que empeoraran.

La castaña entró en la sala común, aún con un poco de palidez en el rostro.

--¿Hermione, qué te pasó?—Dijo Ron, cuando ésta se hubo sentado a su lado.

--¿A mí, por qué?

--Por tu cara, estás pálida—Repuso con obviedad.

--Ah, nada. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Ron la miró unos segundos, entendiendo a qué se refería.

--Aún un poco sorprendido, pero si los dos van a ser felices, no tengo nada más que decir.

--Me alegra que lo veas de esa forma. Pensé que sería más difícil.

--¿Y eso por qué?

--¿Por qué? Eres muy celoso, nunca te parecía bien que alguien estuviera con Ginny, y además… cuando hablamos tuviste la idea de decir que era una especie de traición, porque para ti es más inconcebible que tu hermana menor esté con tu mejor amigo. Pero es la mejor forma de tenerla cerca y en buenas manos.

--Sí, el problema de siempre han sido los malditos celos—Susurró casi para sí mismo.—Con Ginny… incluso contigo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

--Es tu naturaleza, Ron…

--¡Sí! Pero no es justo para ella ni para ti. Es su vida, y aún sabiendo que ella no estaba haciendo algo verdaderamente malo, me enojaba. Y contigo ¡lo mismo! Ni siquiera tenía razones verdaderas para enojarme.—Hizo una breve pausa-- Tú nunca estarías en nada malo con el murciélago grasiento de Snape porque es un profesor, y yo, el estúpido que me molestaba por pura basura, discutíamos por cosas imposibles.

La tensión que se había formado por el encuentro de Mandy, había aumentado considerablemente con lo que Ron le estaba diciendo, porque era muy probable que tuviera que tranquilizarlo dándole la razón de que siempre estuvo equivocado, recurriendo a lo que más odiaba hacer: mentirle.

--Yo mismo hago que la gente que me quiere, se aleje. Yo hice que tú te alejaras, que te molestaras conmigo casi todo el tiempo. Soy un estúpido.

Hermione le acarició el brazo.

--Es algo tan propio tuyo, que cuando lo haces no te das cuenta… a mí me molesta, pero… yo…- Hermione estaba nerviosa—yo te quiero aún así. Eres mi mejor amigo, y si yo no te aceptara tal cual fueras, no lo serías, ¿no te parece?

--¡Es que eso es lo que me pregunto! ¿Cómo puedes soportarme, cómo podemos seguir siendo amigos si a veces cuando me escucho, me llego a odiar?

--No preguntes las claves de la amistad, porque no las sé. Pero lo único que sé, es que los amigos están siempre, pase lo que pase, y que hasta las mayores decepciones se pueden superar. Sólo hay que aprender a aceptar.

Ron la observó y le sonrió.

--Por eso me encantas—Ambos se sonrojaron.—, porque, aunque odie admitirlo, siempre tienes razón.

--Ron…

--Es la verdad, Hermione. Pero no voy a insistir para no incomodarte.

--¿Vamos a comer?—Dijo tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

--¿Y Harry…?

--Irá con Ginny en algún momento—Finalizó la castaña, y acto seguido, se levantó del asiento.

Ron le imitó enseguida, y sin perder más tiempo, salieron por el retrato para dirigirse al Gran Salón.

--Hubieras visto la cara que colocó Harry cuando le dije que sabía que le gustaba mi hermana—Dijo Ron con gracia y sonrió – Estaba pálido… creí que lo había matado y que se había convertido en fantasma.

--Ron, ¿cómo querías que se colocara?

--Sí, me imagino que debió ser sorpresivo para él, pero fue gracioso verlo verdaderamente asustado. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma. Como si yo me hubiera transformado en su boggart.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

--Eres muy cruel, Ron. Ya quisiera que Harry te colocara en una situación así.

Tomaron asiento donde siempre solían hacerlo (la mitad más cercana a la mesa de profesores), y donde estaban también Harry y Ginny, recién comenzando a cenar mientras conversaban.

--Qué obedientes—Musitó luego el colorín. Harry y Ginny junto con Hermione miraban sin entender.

--Sólo bromeaba. Pero me refería a que son obedientes al no estar haciendo manifestaciones amorosas frente a todos.

--Sería imposible no obedecerte, Ron. —Repuso Ginny—Nadie haría eso sino tú. Yo estoy lejos de llegar a ser como Lavender…

--Y yo lejos de llegar a soportarlo—Terminó Harry.

--Muy graciositos—Bufó Ron considerablemente sonrojado, mientras trataba de servirse estofado.

Hermione miró a sus amigos que estaban al frente, y les sonrió con picardía. Éstos continuaron con la cena, y la castaña inició la suya, no sin antes susurrarle a su amigo:

--Parece que no eres el único que se burla de los amigos.

Ron le devolvió la mirada iracundo a una Hermione con una expresión olímpicamente inocente, aunque por dentro estaba llena de risa, que hizo que Ron bajara las revoluciones.

--Así puedo ver—Le dijo unos segundos después, refiriéndose a ella.

--Bromeo, ¿sabes?

--Sí, claro.

Hermione sonrió y continuó con su comida, disfrutando la satisfacción de molestar a Ron, sin saber por qué lo había hecho, pero confiaba en que era para ir ayudando a Ron en el proceso de moderarse con distintas situaciones. Como si quisiera comenzar a prepararlo para una verdad que tarde o temprano entraría o por sus oídos o por sus ojos. Dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, donde en medio del profesor Slughorn y la profesora McGonagall estaba el hombre por quien Hermione ocultaba un gran secreto. No tardó en apartar la mirada recordando lo ocurrido con Mandy Brocklehurst.


	23. Capítulo 22: Un inesperado inconveniente

Hola! Ha pasado taanto tiempo desde que subí el anterior... pero aquí estoy de nuevo! El colegio me tiene un poco loca... pero es algo que puedo asumir bien xD. NUnca he dejado de pensar en que tengo que continuar escribiendo y bla bla bla... de hecho tengo avanzados tres capítulos más, pero ni idea por qué no había subido... olvido, flojera, etc... Gracias a** Avril**! por hacerme acordar que debía saber... por supuesto igual a la **Javi Contreras**, que hace un tiempo me había dicho, e igual se me había olvidado, pero, aquí estoy!

Disfruten, sueñen, deseen, todo lo que ustedes quieran... lo bueno dura poco, pero sólo yo sé cuántos capítulos son pocos, o yo tengo la facultad para hacer de la vida de todos, un infienro ajauaju por ahora no.

Saludos a todos mis seguidoress, agradezco su apoyo, sus palabras, su dedicación! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

PD: **AmandaLane**, por favor...

* * *

**Capítulo XXII: Un inesperado inconveniente.**

Esperó un poco nerviosa que las clases, todas las clases de aquel día, transcurrieran sin mayores problemas, para que Aritmancia fuera el próximo y final destino. Deberes en Herbología, Pociones, muchísimos en Transfiguración y Encantamientos, pocos de los cuales debían ser entregados el día viernes, por lo menos. Cuando llegó al piso correcto, y se disponía a dirigirse hacia el aula, se topó con Mandy, quien la saludó como lo hacía habitualmente.

--Hola Hermione, ¿todo bien?

--Mandy. Sí, todo bien—Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente-- ¿Qué tal tú?

--Bien, aunque ya comienzo a estresarme. Muchos deberes en Transfiguración, ¿no crees?—Resopló. Esa era otra clase que compartía con ella, pero no compartían puesto ya que Harry y Ron asistían a aquellas clases, al contrario de Aritmancia; aunque ella hubiera querido hablar urgentemente con ella lo habría hecho donde no hubiera mucha gente que la conociera personalmente.

--Sí, muchas cosas. Ni hablarte de Encantamientos.

--Ah, menos mal que no tomé esa asignatura que habría terminado conmigo. ¿Siempre puedes con todo? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes tiempo para TODO?—Enfatizó. Hermione se preguntó si en la palabra "todo" aparte de referirse a otros deberes escolares, vida social con amigos, tiempo para descansar; lo hacía también a poder tener tiempo para una vida amorosa… precisamente en el despacho de un profesor de Hogwarts.

--Eh… sí. Hago todo lo posible para que eso suceda—Ambas se sentaron en los bancos del aula.

--Increíble.

--Mandy—Musitó llamando su atención.—Ayer cuando… Ayer cuando fuiste al despacho del Profesor Snape…-- se interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero a decir verdad, era porque un vacío en el estómago le dificultaba la respiración. Hablar de Severus con ella sería mucho más difícil que lo que había sido con Ginny y con Luna.

--¿Qué pasa con eso?

--¿Notaste algo raro, no es así?

Ella pareció dudar un momento.

--Bueno, sí. Porque estabas sonriendo, pero después pensé que podría ser porque se comporta amable contigo… según sé, tú le ayudas en la semana.

¡Brillante! ¿Realmente ella pensaba eso? ¿No sería que Severus había intervenido en su memoria? Viéndolo desde la perspectiva que Mandy le había dado, no era tan incorrecto, pero a ella se le ocurría que ella podría saber algo más.

--Pero… ¿qué pensaste antes de llegar a aquella conclusión—Espetó cauta.

--No lo sé, Hermione, fue todo muy rápido, pero, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

La castaña se giró para ver si tenía la suerte o no de poder evitar la pregunta de Mandy, ya que había logrado despejar la mayoría de sus dudas.

--Nada—Masculló al ver que la profesora aún no se dignaba en aparecer--, no es nada… lo siento.

Pasaron pocos segundos en los que se escuchó que la puerta del aula se cerraba, y así, todos los alumnos presentes tomaban atención a la Profesora Séptima Vector que había impuesto su presencia. Hermione, Mandy y el resto de la clase, trabajaron arduamente tratando de descifrar unos inscritos que la educadora había traído como ejercicio práctico. Como era casi costumbre, al final de la clase dio una serie de deberes que para alivio de muchos, eran requeridos para la otra semana, y no para el viernes como algunos temían.

La campana sonó dando por finalizada la jornada de clases del aquel día miércoles. Ambas compañeras ordenaron y tomaron sus cosas entusiastas, dispuestas a abandonar el aula cuanto antes para dirigirse a la biblioteca para poder avanzar un poco en los deberes. Hicieron el trayecto con comentarios triviales y con cierta tranquilidad, sobretodo en Hermione, que era un día cargado -pero nada tan terrible como lo solían ser los días martes-, y que ya estaba por terminar. Tomaron puestos cercanos, y cada una se dispuso a realizar la tarea que más le urgía. Hermione optó por Encantamientos, ya que intuía que sería más extenso y complicado que Transfiguración. Mandy en cambio –por lo que pudo observar Hermione-, realizaba un ensayo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La castaña, extrañada, inquirió:

--No hay nada para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿o sí?

--No, no. Claro que no hay nada. Lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo un ensayo… un ensayo que me permitirá subir la calificación que obtuve en el último—relató—me fue pésimo, porque no tuve mucho tiempo, ni sabía cómo hacerlo. El Profesor Snape me propuso la opción de realizar uno nuevo para tener la posibilidad de al menos subirlo un poco. Por eso fui a verlo a su despacho ayer.

La castaña suspiró, aliviada, y en cierto modo conmovida. Con que Severus le había dado una oportunidad a Mandy. Aquello era fenomenal, no podía creer que había cambiado tanto, aunque a vista de todos, no se esforzaba demasiado en ser indiferente, porque aquello le salía de forma natural, pero fuera del alcance de todos, se podía ver que él sí había cambiado un poco, y ella se preguntaba si era evidente aquel cambio en algunos beneficiados. Ambas estuvieron más de una hora rasgueando plumas en pergaminos, realizando fugaces comentarios, preguntas y respuestas que permitieron disminuir las dudas que nacían en el momento de continuar escribiendo. Se despidieron de Madame Pince en voz baja, y se internaron en el corredor que conducía a las escaleras mediante un atajo, el cual era muy poco concurrido pues casi nadie tenía conocimiento de él. Luego, Hermione, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que una silueta oscura estaba ubicada casi al fondo de un pequeño corredor que estaba casi a la mitad del cual transitaban. Estaba solo, y al parecer buscaba algo dentro de un pequeño cuartito, que parecía despacho, el cual tenía una larga y angosta puerta. La castaña se detuvo luego que se hubieran alejado un poco del corredor, para no levantar sospechas.

--Tenía que hacer algo—Dijo.—Yo quedo hasta aquí.

--Bien. Nos vemos.—Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros

--Nos, vemos, Mandy. Buena suerte.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que la morena hubiera retomado camino, y acto seguido, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el corredor en el cual Severus estaba.

--¡Hola!—Exclamó la chica, sobresaltando la labor de Severus.

El hombre dejó de registrar los objetos que aquel estante poseía y se dejó ver por Hermione.

--¿Qué le trae por aquí?

--Venía de la biblioteca, y de pura suerte te encontré.

--De pura suerte—Repitió--. ¿Qué tal el día?

--Agotador. Un montón de deberes, ¿sabes? Por eso empecé a adelantar algunos que tengo para el viernes.

--Me parece bien. Aunque veo que estás hasta el tope, nunca te rindes.

--Nunca.

--Bueno, mañana te espera otra tanda de deberes por parte del odioso profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

--Hmph, ¿es que no se aburre? Me he dado cuenta que ese hombre no hace más que masacrar la vida de todos los estudiantes de este colegio

--Si no reconociera tu tono irónico, pensaría que es un reproche.

Hermione se convenció, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos con Severus, que hoy actuaba un poco extraño.

--¿Pasa algo?—Dijo en voz baja, y nerviosa.

--No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

--Te noto raro. ¿Te incomoda que esté aquí?

--Un poco, pero no es eso. No pasa nada.

La castaña permaneció imperturbable.

--Si quieres que me vaya, dímelo. Sabes mejor que yo si algo malo podría pasar aquí.

--No, no podría pasar nadie. Por aquí no pasa gente.—Su voz era cansina.

La castaña se aventuró a observar sus ojos detenidamente, que estaban más tristes de lo usual, y unas bolsas oscuras se habían formado abajo. Ojeras por haber trasnochado.

--Cuéntame, pasó algo. ¿Tuviste que salir anoche, no es así?

--Sí, tuve que reunirme con el Señor Tenebroso.

--¿Y pasó algo?

--No puedo decirte nada, lo siento.

--Sé que no puedes decirme nada de lo que hablas con él, pero estás muy raro, y tiene que ver conmigo.

--Hermione, yo te prometí que con el tiempo nos aprenderíamos a conocer.—Ella asintió—Pero antes que ocurra eso, necesito asegurarme de que sea lo que sea, y pase lo que pase, tú vas a confiar en mí.

Ella empalideció de miedo, pues intuía que tendría que confiar en él, cuando se atreviera a contarle todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había hecho en estos años, siendo espía de la Orden del Fénix, y siendo Mortífago, y todas aquellas cosas que, más las muchas que ella no sabía, tendrían que ser muy difíciles y horribles.

Severus tomó suavemente el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

--¿Lo harás, Hermione?

Con conmoción, sintiendo el tacto de sus manos, la castaña asintió lentamente, luego aclaró su garganta y confirmó decidida:

--Sí, lo haré. Es lo que siempre he querido hacer, confiar en ti incondicionalmente.

--Ojalá nunca cambies tu postura.

Mandy Brocklehurst estaba casi llegando a las escaleras, cuando recordó que tenía que haber solicitado unos libros en biblioteca, y que los necesitaba esa noche con urgencia. Con un poco de pesar, dio media vuelta en misión de regresar a la biblioteca. Solicitó dos ejemplares y salió con ellos entre sus brazos, viendo que de uno de los corredores se acercaba Ronald Weasley un poco desconcertado. Ella lo observó un momento, y continuó el trayecto que había utilizado minutos antes. Fue al detenerse para guardar los libros, luego de haberle echado una hojeada rápida al primero de ellos, cuando vio que en el pequeño corredor que se insertaba frente a sus ojos, Hermione Granger estaba muy próxima a Severus Snape, quien se notaba con una expresión serena y miraba de una forma muy extraña a su compañera. Recordó la tarde anterior, cuando ella había salido de su despacho sonriendo, y luego se había sobresaltado bastante con su presencia; luego la conversación de aquella tarde, donde Hermione persistía con temor. Ahí lo entendió todo, y sin saber porqué se giró para buscar al pelirrojo, el cual salía de la biblioteca más desconcertado que antes, y en dirección a ella, pero cabizbajo. ¿Él sabría lo de su amiga? Probablemente no, porque según lo que ella se había enterado, él estaba interesado en Hermione, y aparte de eso, sería un disparate que alguien supiera de aquella extraña relación. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo les avisaría, o cómo haría para que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sin levantar sospechas? Esas posibilidades eran mínimas, pues ellos se encontraban a una distancia considerable de más de diez metros, y era improbable que vieran sus señas, o que pudiera actuar rápido. Ron estaba cada vez más cerca. La chica observó fijamente a Hermione, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos, luego cerró los ojos, y sintió cómo el cabello, que normalmente se blandía a su cara con uniformidad, se posaba en sus mejillas alborotado. Se sentía un poco más menuda, algo más pequeña, ya que Hermione no tenía tanta altura como ella, y de alguna forma, se sintió un poco extraña, atemorizada. Lanzó su mochila unos cuantos metros, y con sus dos libros en mano, caminó hasta que hubo aparecido en el corredor, quedando a la vista de Ronald Weasley.

--¡Hermione!—Exclamó éste.

La chica colocó sus libros sobre su pecho, tratando de cubrir su corbata que era de bronce y azul, y no la escarlata con dorado que solía tener la casa Gryffindor.

--R… Ron. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

--Estaba buscándote, como debes saber, Harry y Ginny están por ahí… y me he quedado solo. Bueno, no solo, la compañía de Neville es agradable, pero… demostrabas en llegar. Ya comenzaba a pensar que te habías ido con el murciélago grasiento.

--¿Qué?

--Ya es costumbre que vayas a ayudarle a ése, ¿no? Pero al menos siempre nos avisas.

Ella asintió, y luego el muchacho quiso continuar por el corredor hasta el atajo que conduciría a las escaleras..

--¡No, por ahí no, Ronald!

--¿Uh? ¿Por qué no?

--Eh… A mitad del atajo hay… un desastre total. Peeves, tú sabes.

--¿Qué te pasa?—Inquirió el pelirrojo, observándola detenidamente.

Mandy presionó con más fuerza los libros contra su pecho.

--Nada, Ron.

--Estás rara, no me lo niegues.

--Debe ser el cansancio. ¡A que no adivinas! Tengo más deberes, en Aritmancia nos dieron más deberes.

--¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Hermione! ¿Tú no colapsas?

--En algún momento lo haré.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que ella y Severus se habían puesto a hablar cuando una mochila cayó al principio del corredor sobresaltándolos. Ambos se acercaron lentamente, y Hermione, que era la más atemorizada de los dos, caminaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando estuvo frente a la mochila, pudo reconocer que era de Mandy. Sin tomarla, continuó—seguida de Severus—mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrarla sin que pudiera notarlos.

--Ya es costumbre que vayas a ayudarle a ése, ¿no? Pero al menos siempre nos avisas.

Escuchó la castaña, quien reconoció esa voz como la de Ron. También supo que se refería a las veces en que ella iba a ayudar a Severus, pero ¿a quién le hablaba? Asomó la cabeza, y vio que a unos cuatro metros, él y una muchacha de melena castaña, quien les daba la espalda, se iban acercando lentamente. Luego ésta giró para detenerla, y pudo verse a sí misma tratando de cambiar el rumbo de Ron.

--¿Qué…?—Susurró Severus.

La castaña sacó a la cabeza a tiempo, y se dirigió a Severus.

--Es Mandy Brocklehurst—Informó. —Ella es metamorfomaga.

--¿Sí? ¿Pero por qué adoptó tu imagen? ¿Le pediste que lo hiciera para que pudieras venir?

--Por supuesto que no.

--¿Entonces, sabe algo?

--No, me parece mucho que no. Ella no lo sabe, yo no le he dicho nada, pero me está encubriendo.

--Nos vio. De seguro nos vio ahora. —Dijo agobiado.

--¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que no es la verdadera… el uniforme…

Severus no esperó a que terminara, sino que se apartó de ella y salió al corredor con la varita levantada. Le dio a Ron en el pecho, y éste cayó con aspecto tétrico y tieso al suelo: lo había petrificado. La Hermione que estaba al lado de colorín, y que en realidad era Mandy, se volteó pasmada.

--Señorita Brocklehurst, vuelva a la normalidad, por favor.

La muchacha no tardo en obedecer, ya que a los pocos segundos, su aspecto original ya estaba de regreso. Hermione salió precipitadamente del otro corredor.

--Mandy, por dios, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

--Hermione, lo siento, pero… los vi, y justo venía Ronald y pensaba que no podía verlos a ustedes, y no pude advertirles…

--No, está bien—Interrumpió—Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

--No lo sabía, Hermione, de verdad. Me acabo de enterar, pero sabía que si Ronald se enteraba también, sería mucho peor.

--Gracias por lo que hiciste, Mandy.

--U… ¿Ustedes qué…?

Hermione miró a Severus, quien parecía bastante molesto con la situación, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba fugaces miradas a Ron.

--Dile, pero después lo olvidará, de la misma forma que le sucederá a Weasley.

--¿Qué?—Inquirió Hermione.

--Le modificaré la memoria a Weasley, y lo mejor sería hacérselo a usted también, es arriesgado que sepa sobre esto.

--¿Ustedes qué? ¿Son amigos, parientes…?

--Somos novios—le interrumpió nuevamente Hermione, sintiéndose avergonzada. Era raro llamar "novios" a la relación que ella llevaba con un profesor. No habría sonado tan extraño si ella se viera ligada a alguien de su propia edad.

--Lo creí imposible, por las barbas de Merlín—Resopló. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Severus, quien en aquel instante le estaba modificando la memoria a Ron.

--Yo no le diré esto a nadie. Preferiría que no me modifique la memoria.

--Si no tiene ningún propósito, ¿cuál sería la diferencia entre hacerlo y no hacerlo?—Inquirió Severus al ser contrariado.

--Por lo mismo.

--Por lo mismo, es preferible asegurarnos de que no lo sepa. No pretendo que todo Hogwarts se entere. Es suficiente con las dos amistades más cercanas de Hermione.

--Ella también…-- Se aventuró a decir Hermione.

--No. Ella no lo es—Interceptó él, con voz seca--, Weasley y Lovegood lo acepto, pero ella no. Es muy arriesgado. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, además ella podría arriesgarse a sí misma.

Hermione no insistió más, ya que al parecer, le encontró toda la razón a Severus.

--Lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor—Balbuceó con tono suplicante.

--Trae su mochila, Hermione. —Ésta obedeció enseguida.

Mandy, con pesar, guardó los dos libros que tenía en sus manos, y se colgó la mochila al hombro, caminó en dirección al atajo de las escaleras, y segundos más tarde, Severus la señaló con la varita, se detuvo un momento, y luego continuó caminando sin detenerse. Una vez que la muchacha desapareció al fondo del pasillo, Hermione dirigió su vista hacia Severus.

--Discúlpame. Fui una tonta en haberme acercado a hablarte.

--No es culpa de nadie, Hermione. Fue la casualidad.

Hermione aún observaba a Severus con un poco de preocupación. Éste agitó su varita y comenzó a caminar seguido de Ron, que levitaba muy próximo a él. La castaña lo siguió, vio como dejaba a Ron boca abajo, y, acto seguido, abría la primera puerta que encontró, en la cual ambos se perdieron. Severus la besó, y no tardó en sentir que los labios de ella temblaban; se separó para notar que sus ojos almendrados estaban inundándose de lágrimas, a medida que sus labios temblorosos se hacían más evidentes.

--Amor, ¿qué ocurre?

--¡Perdón!—Estalló-- Yo, y mi estupidez, haciendo que medio mundo se entere de lo que pasa, mi torpeza por querer es…

--¡Basta! Hermione, te dije que tú no tienes la culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa en esto, es algo que iba a pasar, pero que al menos hoy pudo solucionarse.—Ella asintió—Te entiendo perfectamente. A veces a mí también me resulta agobiante tener que limitarme a verte y poder estar contigo sólo en mi despacho. ¡Como me encantaría pasear contigo por lo corredores, así como lo hacen toda esa tropa de enamorados de las cuatro casas! ¡Qué daría por un paseo en el jardín! Oh, sí, sueno tan ridículo y cursi, pero es la verdad. Siempre esperaré por el día en que pueda caminar por donde quiera, tomados de la mano, y sin el temor de lo que pudiera pasar.

Hermione aún parecía acongojada, pero la dicha de sus ojos era evidente.

--No seas tan cruel contigo misma.--Agregó—y por favor, no estés triste, no te imaginas cuánto odio ver tus ojitos de pena.

--Yo también odio ver tus ojitos de pena—Dijo en un hilo de voz. Lo estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo en el cual él pudo besarle la frente.--Te amo.

--Y yo te amo a ti, Hermione. No lo olvides nunca.

Se besaron una vez más, y luego salieron de aquel cuarto abandonado. Vieron que Ron aún estaba boca abajo.

--Por la dudas—Musitó Severus, quien intervino nuevamente en la memoria de Ron, y luego anuló el encantamiento petrificador, no sin antes ayudar a levantarlo entre ambos.

--¿Qué…?—Musitó Ron al volver a la normalidad, mientras observaba el corredor.

Hermione lo arrastró rápidamente hacia el atajo que conducía a la escalera.

--¿Qué diablos pasó?

--¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?—Dijo Hermione, haciendo la desentendida.

Llegaron a la Sala Común y se sentaron. Ron aún lucía confuso.

--¿Qué pasó? Estaba conversando contigo… y… no recuerdo qué pasó durante algún tiempo.

--¿Te has sentido bien, Ron? ¿No quieres ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey?—Hermione en su interior no pudo dejar de maldecirse "Eres una descarada de cuarta"

--No… estoy bien, un poco confundido, nada más.


	24. Capítulo 23: Rubí y Esmeralda

Hello dears, I'm back :D! cómo han estado en este mes de ausencia? impacientes? ajajaja yo hace poco seguí avanzando en la historia, aunque está bastante avanzada en comparación a los capítulos subidos. El colegio consume harto, pero también mi incapacidad de poder organizar mi tiempo, porque siempre pierdo el tiempo en puras estupideces y no hago algo realmente productivo ajajaj. Espero poder "afirmarme" definitivamente, ya que es mi penúltimo año en el colegio, y después ¡UNIVERSIDAD!, y creo que ahí será difícil volver a estos lugares, por lo que pretendo terminar antes del 2012 Don't Let Me Down cn sus dos o tres partes :)

Espero que todos se encunetren bien, y cuaquier cosa, sugerencia, duda, o deseo de expresarse, como reaclamo o algo así, no duden en escribirme... sea en reviews o mensjae privado, estaré muy dispuesta a "escucharlos"(leerlos)

Muchos cariños a todos, y gracias por todo, mis estimados lectores :)*

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII: Rubí y esmeralda.**

Cierto sábado Hermione entró en su cuarto, luego de haber estado casi toda la mañana en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes. Dejó sus cosas encima del baúl y se sentó plácidamente en su cama para dar un respiro. Miró a la ventana, y vio que una lechuza reposaba tras ella, probablemente desde hacía un buen rato. La castaña se levantó para abrir la ventana, y así dejar que el ave pudiera entrar. La lechuza, que tenía un bonito plumaje gris, y que la había visto en la lechucería del colegio muchas veces, le entregó un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Le agradeció al animal, y éste sin más salió volando desde la habitación hacia las afueras del castillo. Con cautela, abrió el pequeño pergamino que estaba escrito con una ordenada caligrafía:

"_Corredor que conduce a la Torre de Astronomía a las 22:00. Demorarás"_

La muchacha guardó enseguida el papel, y no tardó en preguntarse cuál sería el propósito del encuentro, y en un lugar que no era su despacho. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Tendría que decirle algo? Zanjó aquel asunto tratando de no preocuparse, y convencerse de que era simplemente porque había encontrado una ocasión y el lugar para verse que no fuera su despacho y, a veces, el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando descendió en las escaleras hasta la sala común, y vio a Ginny que estaba sentada junto a Harry apoyada de su hombro, recordó el "Demorarás" de aquel pergamino. Necesitaría un poco de ayudar para desaparecer sin problemas.

-Disculpen que perturbe su maravillosa imagen—le dijo a ambos acercándose-, pero necesito hablar con Ginny.

Ésta y Harry sonrieron un instante, y luego se separaron. La colorina siguió a Hermione, que se apartaba del resto de gente, y sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Ginny leyó rápidamente.

-¿Y sabes para qué quiere verte?

-No, es extraño que no me mande a llamar a su despacho.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

La castaña estuvo pensando unos momentos.

-Diré que me iré a dormir temprano. Mientras tú te encargas de tener a Harry y a Ron fuera de la sala común, yo saldré sin que nadie me vea. Lo más probable es que regrese tarde, como dice él, entonces nadie notará mi regreso.

Ginny suspiró y asintió.

-¿Crees que sea algo grave? Te veo un poco tensa.

-No lo sé, es muy sorpresivo. Tal vez me quiera mostrar algo.

-Pero, ¿qué cosa?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Ginny. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Sufrirías por amor—Bromeó ella.

-Graciosilla. Vete con Harry mejor, yo iré a buscar a Ron, que debe estar dando lástima por el castillo.

-Apúrate, antes que los dos lastimeros de Gryffindor se encuentren, y dejen de dar lástima o en su efecto, den más lástima.

-¿Quéeee?—Musitó ella sin entender.

-Señorita Cómo te atreves

-Ah, eso—Agregó, y salió resueltamente de la sala común de Gryffindor, aún con mucho nerviosismo por aquel pergamino enviado por Severus. Estuvo recorriendo el castillo alrededor de quince minutos hasta que dio con él en el tercer piso conversando con Luna.

-¡Hola chicos!—Saludó. —Estaba buscándote Ron.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para qué?—Inquirió extrañado.

-No te encontré en la sala común, y pensé que podrías estar solo.

-Lo estaba hasta que ambos nos encontramos. —Contestó Luna.- Lucía igual de solitario que yo—siguió con naturalidad.

La castaña apartó la vista hacia Ron, que esperaba alguna mueca o comentario impertinente de su parte, pero no vio más que una débil sonrisa.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, Hermione.

-Le pasa algo, pero en todo este rato no ha querido decirme. Por eso decidí empezar a hablarle sobre las vacaciones que realicé con mi papá en Navidad.

-Ron, dime qué te pasa. No me dejes así.

Éste miró a Luna y luego a ella, como analizando si debía hablar frente a la rubia o no.

-Me siento mal… me siento un poco solo, ¿sabes?—Contestó con evidente vergüenza en su rostro, pues se había sonrosado al instante.

-¿Por qué?

-Harry y mi hermana están la mayoría del tiempo juntos, y… no tengo derecho ni soy tan insufrible para estar estorbándolos. Tú… tú tienes cosas que hacer, más deberes que nosotros, vas a ayudarle a Snape y… bueno, no sé que más, pero te veo muy poco. A veces siento que no somos los mismos de antes.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta. Tardó varios segundos en hablar.

-Ron… yo… no sabía que te afectaba tanto.

-No tenías porqué saberlo, cada uno tiene sus cosas que hacer, y yo debo arreglármelas para…

-¡No!—Interrumpió Hermione con voz débil y algo quebrada. — ¡Tengo todo el derecho de saberlo! Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Acabo de decírtelo.

-Sí… pero deberías haberme dado alguna pista. No sabía que el cambio había sido tan brusco. Y no es justo que tengas que buscar cosas por hacer, porque nosotros no nos demos cuenta que te quedas solo. Somos mejores amigos.

-Mira, en ti es normal, porque siempre tienes cosas que hacer, siempre ha sido así… pero con Harry no… es difícil.

-Por supuesto que es difícil, porque siempre eran ustedes dos los inseparables, y ahora… las cosas han cambiado.

Ron asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Ron. ¡Cuánto lo siento!—Dijo Hermione bastante emocionada, tratado de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

Él no dijo nada, al parecer no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así, y tratando de esquivar la mirada de Hermione, observó a Luna que tenía una expresión pensativa.

-Nosotros siempre seremos los mismos de siempre, incluso mejores, porque hemos pasado por lo peor. Y para eso luchamos mucho… creo que debemos hacerlo los tres para… que pasemos esta etapa sin problemas.

Ron asintió.

-¡Lo siento tanto!—Exclamó la castaña, y esta vez abrazándolo.

Ron tardó unos instantes en devolverle el abrazo, al parecer estaba sorprendido con el gesto. Hermione demoró en pensar lo que Ron había sentido este tiempo, y todo porque sus mejores amigos se la pasaban con sus parejas, y él no sabía qué hacer, porque él no tenía una, porque él sabía que no era justo estorbar a Harry y a su hermana, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a estorbar a Hermione en sus quehaceres y otros tiempos, de los cuales él no sabía que eran ocupados en pasarlo con Severus Snape, que siempre habían sido los tiempos comunes entre ella y él. También pensó en que él nunca se habría atrevido a acercarse a Hermione para contarle todo, después de que en el último tiempo las cosas se hubieran puesto tensas. Al parecer las cosas sí habían cambiado entre ellos, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, pero Hermione, sin darse cuenta, había cambiado su trato hacia Ron por querer hacerle cuenta de que ella ya no estaba interesada en él. Gran error.

El resto del día, Hermione la pasó con Ron, conversando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ayudándolo con algunos deberes, y también paseando por todo el castillo, escuchando las ocurrencias de Ron, divagando, hablando de Luna, luego de que ambos se la hubieran encontrado, y hasta hablaron de Ginny y Harry. Hermione estaba muy contenta, ya que aquella tarde había podido hacer algo inmediato para remediar lo ocurrido con Ron. Cuando ambos se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, Ron comenzó a hablar un tarro de estupideces, que a pesar de ser netamente estupideces, hacían reír a Hermione a tal punto de terminar con los ojos llorosos de tanta carcajada.

-Es que… imagínate cómo sería una cara de perro con una cara de chancho… ¿qué resultaría de la combinación de Parkinson y Goyle? Yo creo que si eso fuera posible, y yo fuera ese hijo, me daría vergüenza salir a la calle… pero la idiotez es hereditaria… ¡Saldría igual!

-Oh, por favor, Ron—Jadeó-, detente. Hermione estaba sin aliento, ya que no había parado de reír los últimos dos minutos mientras bajaban las escaleras, y en los que se habían topado con los Slytherin, dando pie a las conjeturas de Ron.

-Pero, ¿puedes imaginártelo?

-¡Claro que puedo!—Exclamó- ¿Por qué crees que me estoy riendo?—Y soltó una nueva carcajada. Instantes más tarde, colisionó con una figura que automáticamente la tomó por la cintura, para posteriormente subir su mano hacia su espalda.

-Ay, per…-se interrumpió la castaña al percatarse que la persona con quien había chocado, se trataba de Severus—dón…

-Fíjese por dónde camina, señorita Granger

-Disculpe, profesor.

Severus siguió su camino hacia la mesa de profesores de manera inalterable.

-¿Y los veinte puntos por haber tropezado con él?—Inquirió Ron, sarcásticamente, mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Agradece que no lo hizo.

-Sería un imbécil si no hubiera hecho. Al menos se dio la molestia de sujetarte.

Hermione se sonrojó al instante

-Al menos se comporta como caballero.

-¿Caballero, dices? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Es la nueva especie de murciélago con modales!

-Ron, ¡Tú y tus inventos! -Murmuró ocultando su molestia, pero aún así… el comentario le había resultado gracioso; al parecer aquel día no podía enfurruñarse con él, nada podría hacerlo.

-Está bien. Tal vez anda de buen humor, ojalá fuera así en días de semana, al menos nos aseguraríamos unos cuantos puntos.

-Ya lo creo—Suspiró Hermione mientras se sentaba.

Hermione y Ron cenaron prácticamente los dos solos, si se refiere a la compañía de sus amigos de siempre, Harry y Ginny, quienes había pasado gran parte de la tarde en el campo de Quidditch, y regresaron para cenar cuando la castaña y el colorín ya comenzaban el postre.

Severus lucía como todos los días, para fortuna de Hermione, ya que estaba pensaba que el episodio de aquella tarde podría haberlo molestado, aunque sin mucho respaldo, puesto que ella no tenía la certeza de que Severus fuera celoso, si se molestaba por cualquier cosa o simplemente le pasaba con Ronald. Definitivamente se debía a Ron, que la tenía a acostumbrada a que se molestara por cualquier cosa.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Hermione bajó rápidamente las escaleras desde su cuarto hacia la sala común, de la misma forma en la que se perdió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda segundos después, y con la seguridad de que nadie conocido la haya visto salir de allí. Ginny había reunido a Harry y a Ron para platicar acerca del próximo entrenamiento de Quidditch en el cuarto de ambos. Ésa era al menos la idea que Ginny le había explicado luego de haber cenado. No tardó en llegar al corredor especificado por Severus en la carta, ya que sin darse cuenta, se encontró a si misma observando hacia todos los lados en busca de su presencia. Minutos más tarde alguien le cubrió los ojos, y le bastaron los mínimos momentos para alejar cualquier duda o exasperación, porque el inconfundible olor que Severus emanaba hizo la labor.

-Uy, ¿qué tanto misterio?—Murmuró mientras era conducida por el corredor. Posteriormente, ascendía por una escalera de caracol que seguramente era la que conducía a la Torre de Astronomía. Una vez que hubieran terminado de subirlas, siguieron caminado en la superficie plana. Pronto Severus rompió el silencio.

-Ten paciencia

Si Hermione hubiera intuido lo que se avecinaba, tal vez hubiera recolectado toda la paciencia de mundo con tal de sorprenderse una y otra vez con lo que ante sus ojos se posaron una vez que la oscuridad hubiera desaparecido al quitar Severus sus manos del rostro de la castaña: El cielo azul de aquella noche estaba repleto de estrellas brillantes, y una débil luna nueva brindaba una tenue luz que hacía mucho más hermosa la vista de aquella noche. Le brindaba una belleza adicional a todo lo mágico que iba apareciendo ante sus ojos. Pequeños pajaritos y algunos destellos parecían rondar por toda la torre, haciendo que cada centímetro del lugar adornado con magnificencia encantara mucho más a Hermione. Casi al centro de todo ello, había una mesa circular que tenía dos asientos colocados en un arco de noventa grados; cubiertos y loza para cada uno, candelabros que desprendían una suave luz plateada.

-Por dios… ¿qué es todo esto?—Fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir en aquel instante.

-Como debes saber, contigo me comporto como adolescente, estoy envenenado de sentimentalismo. Es por eso que contra mi parecer, contra mis principios—que se van desvaneciendo de a poco—quise celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos.

-Q… ¿Qué?—Inquirió sin creerlo. Ella ni siquiera había recordado que ese día cumplían un mes juntos. Si, era correcto, aquel sábado era 8 de febrero.

-Yo no soy de celebrar nada, ni mucho menos estas cosas. A lo más el aniversario de algo… pero no puedo dejar pasar este día, en el que cumplo un mes junto a ti, el mes más feliz, el mes más hermoso de mi vida, hasta ahora.

-Amor, a mí… se me olvidó—Reconoció en un susurro y avergonzada.

-¿Ah, sí? No me importa. Creo que hoy estuviste lo suficientemente ocupada para siquiera recordarlo.

-¿Estás molesto por lo de esta tarde?

-¿Con qué? ¿Por qué chocaste conmigo?, ¡por supuesto que no!—Hermione lo miró incrédula—Solo bromeaba… pero no. Fue bastante increíble verte reír de esa forma, aunque no fui yo, me encantó verte así.

Hermione no dijo nada. Aún sin poder creer que había olvidado una fecha tan importante para ella, como para cualquier chica; tampoco podía concebir que Severus no se haya molestado por lo de la tarde.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿No te gustó esto?

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Me encantó. Pero es que… no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

-Ronald Weasley es tu amigo, así como lo es Harry Potter, ¿no? ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de alejarte de tus amigos?

-No

-¿Entonces? ¿Tengo que hacer distinción con el pasado que tuviste con Weasley? ¿Acaso estás nuevamente confundida y crees que te gusta aún?

-¡Severus! Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces dime: ¿Qué es lo malo?

-Nada. Pensé que podría molestarte.

-Si es tu amigo, no debería porqué molestarme. Y si Weasley es como creo conocerlo, no deberías porqué preocuparte, porque debes saber mejor que yo que él nunca estaría dispuesto a ser rechazado o a quedar en ridículo frente a nadie.

-Así es él.

-¿Entonces? Eso me deja bastante tranquilo. Además me tranquiliza que no lo abandones por culpa mía.

-¿ESTÁS DROGADO?

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Severus, estás… ¿estás preocupado por Ron?

-No, pero me preocupo de que nadie sospeche de ti.

Silencio. Hermione estaba muy confundida. Para despejarse, comenzó a observar el lugar nuevamente.

-Está… maravilloso. Está muy, muy hermoso—Suspiró.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto?

-Le prohibí a Filch y a su gata que transitaran por el corredor, además que hay un encantamiento desilusionador en todo el perímetro, igualmente uno de confusión.

-Brillante.

Severus le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta la mesa

-Me hubieras avisado que comiera menos a la cena.

-No te vas a resistir, así que eso da lo mismo.

Severus tomó una copa que estaba lleno de un líquido rojo, Hermione lo imitó.

-Zumo de frambuesa. ¡Delicioso!—Musitó ella al probarlo.

-No habrá nada de vino ni cerveza de mantequilla, porque mi intención esta noche no es emborracharte.

-Me parece bien… aparte que no me gusta el vino.

-Es bueno saber eso.

-Todo esto me ha encantado, amor. Está hermoso.

-Me alegra que estés feliz, mi vida.

Hermione lo observó a los ojos con la tenue luz de aquella noche. Sus ojos parecían más brillantes de lo habitual. Le sonrió y el tomó la mano.

-Te amo. Te amo mucho, Severus. Gracias por todo esto.

-Lo de ahora no es nada comparado a lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti—La sonrisa de Hermione se acrecentó, y los ojos castaños le brillaron aún más—. Te ves preciosa así, feliz…

-Si es como tú dices, entonces me veo así de linda cuando estoy contigo o cada vez que pienso en ti. Déjame ver… ¡Todo el día!

-Qué exagerada, cariño.

Con las manos entrelazadas, comenzaron a pasearse por la Torre, y cada paso que daban parecía aumentar la felicidad de ambos, otorgándoles un poco más de libertad en aquel instante. Después de varios minutos en silencio, ella vio cómo Severus agitaba su varita, y muy pronto un pajarito de color caoba se posaba ante los ojos de la castaña con un bolsito plateado colgado en sus patas. Lo dejó entre sus delgadas manos, y ésta observó a Severus,

-Es un pequeño regalito que ojalá pueda representarnos bien.

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, abrió el bolsito, de donde sacó una cadenita de oro. De ella pendía un corazón que se formaba de la unión de dos piedras: Rubí y esmeralda; que estaba entrelazados desigualmente. La piedra Rubí representaba a Gryffindor, y la piedra Esmeralda a Slytherin. El amor y la unión de una Gryffindor y de un Slytherin representado en un corazón. Ella no pudo decir nada en aquel momento, por lo que se limitó a soltar un gritito de sorpresa y abalanzarse a los brazos de Severus que fueron correspondidos al instante con mucha fuerza.

-Es… ¡es maravilloso, amor!—dijo una vez separados—Me encanta lo que representa

-Cuando tuve la idea, a mí también me gustó, pero al ver el trabajo hecho… fue mucho más que eso.

-¿Me lo colocas?

-Claro que sí.

Hermione le entregó la cadenita de oro y se giró. Recogió su melena con una mano sin dejar de sonreír. Luego de ponerle la cadena, Severus la abrazó por la espalda, y la besó en la mejilla. Ella, maravillada, se giró nuevamente para quedar cobijada en los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el universo entero. No podía sentirse mejor ni más maravillada de lo que se encontraba en aquel momento. Ese preciso momento, el cual quedaría grabado en su memoria de manera permanente, era la verdadera belleza de la magia, era una magia inconcebible, una magia que no muchos conocían, y los que sí lo hacían, definitivamente conocían todos los secretos de la magia misma, que le permitían conocer las claves cruciales de la vida entera. Amar era la sensación más maravillosa que una persona podía sentir, y ella se sentía agradecida de poder hacerlo y de poder demostrárselo libremente a la persona correspondida. Se sentía agradecida de haberse arriesgado por su felicidad y por la felicidad de su ser amado. Todos los malos ratos parecían ser compensados, y ella sabía que el amor que yacía en su corazón era tan inmenso, que la ayudaría en las más terribles adversidades que ella veía venir en cualquier instante. Su amor era tan inmenso, que nada sería capaz de derrotarlo, ni los peores secretos, ni las peores confesiones, porque la pureza y la grandeza del amor que él le demostraba a ella, eran suficientes pruebas para saber que lo pasado había muerto allí, y si ahora se encontraba allí, luchando contra todos los prejuicios de la gente, se debía una noble causa, a un enorme arrepentimiento o a una gran razón que nadie sería capaz de comprender.

Pasaron una eternidad en aquella posición, hasta que Severus la invitó a sentarse en la mesa, donde a la luz de las estrellas, la luna y la magia, los acompañarían en el camino de aprender a conocerse como el uno al otro habían deseado, no perdiendo ni un segundo para poner a prueba la magia que entre ambos se entrelazaba, capaz de ponerse a prueba de a poco en las adversidades del conocimiento: Un amor incondicional.


	25. Capítulo 24: Mortífago, asesino y

Sólo me resta perdir disculpas a cada uno de ustedes por la espera. ¡Qué cabeza de pollo! se me pasa el tiempo volando y se me olvida que debo subir. Gracias por todo, mis lectores, mi corazón siente un gran cariño hacia ustedes, y yo se los agradezco profundamente :) GRACIAS!

Enjoy!

REUPLOADED: 25/07 y mi capítulo ha desaparecido o.O lo vuelvo a subir por si acaso. No sé qué le ocurre a FanFiction o.0

**Capítulo XXIV: Mortífago, asesino, torturador.**

Luego que ambos tomaran lugar en sus respectivos asientos, aparecieron ante sus ojos un plato de porcelana con detalles en oro, con algo que parecía guiso, para cada uno. El aroma que se desprendía de aquella delicia, pareció seducir a Hermione, ya que decidió probar del él al instante.

-Espagueti con salsa de queso y salmón—Dijo Severus una vez que Hermione hubiera hecho un gesto de aprobación al degustar.

-Está…- Se echó un nuevo bocadillo, masticó y tragó.—Delicioso. Definitivamente tenías razón—

Severus sonrió con suficiencia.

-Creo que el salmón es una de las mejores cosas del país y lo comparto totalmente con los muggles.

Hermione continuó comiendo con calma, pero también con mucha satisfacción. Los sabores en su boca parecían multiplicarse a medida que pasaban los segundos. Miró a Severus que sonreía, al igual que ella, mientras la observaba. Dio un sorbo a su copa de zumo de frambuesa y se quedó pensativo. No tardó en salir de aquel estado, abriendo sus labios para comenzar un relato.

-Vivo en la calle la Hilandera, en un sector industrial en el norte de Inglaterra, por ahí por Manchester.—Hermione supo que Severus estaba comenzando a revelar sobre su vida y su pasado—Mi madre se llamaba Eileen, y era bruja. Mi padre, Tobías, era muggle. Con el tiempo, después de yo nacido, embargaba un intenso odio hacia nosotros, mi madre y yo. Nos aborrecía.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando mi madre se atrevió a contarle lo que era, antes de que yo creciera lo suficiente para descontrolarme con mis poderes mágicos, él… no supo qué hacer. Desde que tengo memoria que discutían, no se soportaban. Mi madre lo quería, pero el afecto fue esfumándose de a poco, a medida que mi padre se volvía más cruel con ella y conmigo. Yo principalmente era una vergüenza para él, era su primogénito y era un mago.

-Yo a él, debido al trato que adoptó conmigo desde el primer momento que supo mi condición, no le importaba mucho, y por mi parte, lo que me hiciera o dijera, simplemente no me afectaba. Desde siempre fue así, pero nunca pude soportar el hecho de que le hacía daño a mi madre. Ella no era una mujer demasiado cariñosa, y eso se debía a que vivía con mucho temor. No se atrevía a defenderse con métodos mágicos, ya que temía descontrolarse y desatar alguna tragedia. Llegó a odiar a mi padre, pero no tanto para transformarse en una asesina. Y muy a pesar de eso, no podía aguantar que él la golpeara, le gritara, que abusara de ella y de la posición que ella adoptaba de no hacer nada debido a lo que ella era. Yo no podía hacer mucho, porque cualquier intento significaba convertirme en una víctima más, y debido a las constantes súplicas de mi madre, desde pequeño aprendí a controlar mi magia; y contra mi total voluntad, cada vez que mi padre estaba furioso, tenía que soportarme las ganas de tirarle algo por la cabeza o dejarlo inconsciente. Pronto comencé a querer estar fuera de casa, para no presenciar lo mismo de siempre, aunque odiara dejar a mi madre sola. Estuviera yo o no, el imbécil de mi padre abusaría de ella igual, por lo que optaba a alejarme de los gritos, de los lamentos y disipar mi furia interna. Fue en aquellas ocasiones que conocí a… Lily Evans.

Hermione, que tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero atentos, y su rostro se había vuelto pálido y triste, por lo pronto susurró:

-La mamá de Harry.

Severus asintió.

-Muy pronto me llamó la atención, ya que era evidente que sus padres, y ella, junto con su hermana eran tan muggles como mi padre. Y lo fue hasta cierto tiempo. Fue manifestando de a poco sus cualidades mágicas, sus capacidades que me dejaron maravillado. No era la única persona de mi tipo en los alrededores. Pronto me animé a contarle acerca de lo que ella era, así mientras podía, le hablé de Hogwarts, el Callejón Diagon, el Ministerio de Magia, Azkaban… estaba bien instruida en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore se presentó en el hogar de sus padres para contarles de su condición y la vacante de Hogwarts. Pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntos, esperando que llegara el primer día de septiembre. Aquel día, a pesar de ser el más esperado por mí, y evidentemente por Lily, ella fue seleccionada en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin. Aún así, seguimos siendo amigos; Hogwarts se transformó en un verdadero hogar para mí, donde estaban las cosas que pertenecían a mi mundo por excelencia, donde había gente que me quería, donde no oía a mis padres pelear todo el tiempo.

-Todo fue grato hasta quinto año. Hasta… seguramente el episodio que Potter te habrá contado en su quinto año, cuando le impartía clases de Oclumancia.

-¿De qué hablas?—Inquirió Hermione, confundida—Harry nunca me habló nada sobre ti respecto a las clases de Oclumancia.

-¿Ni por qué terminaron?

-¿No fue porque ya no eran tan necesarias?

-En aquel momento él se encontraba más vulnerable que nunca, pero fue porque se inmiscuyó en los recuerdos que había resguardado en el pensadero. Me… me sorprende enterarme que Potter nunca te haya contado de esto… siempre he pensado que Potter no puede guardarse nada.

-Harry puede guardarse muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando no le pertenecen. Él sabe lo que se siente estar expuesto, que la gente hable de él a sus espaldas. Él no hace lo mismo con los demás, ni siquiera lo hacía contigo, si se trataba de algo personal, claro, como me he dado cuenta ahora.

-Lo que él vio fue cuando… James Potter y Sirius Black se divertían un poco después de haber rendido el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Me humilló frente a todos, y en medio de mi enfurecimiento… llamé a Lily… sangre sucia, cuando ella lo único que hacía era ayudarme.

-Nunca me perdonó, a partir de aquel día que nunca más nos hablamos, cada uno partió por su camino. Pero aquello fue el detonante de muchas cosas acumuladas, pues yo ya tenía amistades que tenían fama por el gusto y la práctica de las artes oscuras. Aquellos que más tarde se convertirían en Mortífagos. Yo, un par de años después de haber abandonado Hogwarts, también me hice Mortífago.

Severus calló, y Hermione lo observaba aún conservando su aspecto pálido. Pronto sintió un estremecimiento al procesar y verificar algo que había querido saber durante mucho tiempo: Si era verdad que Severus era un verdadero Mortífago, y si lo había hecho por su propia cuenta. Ambas interrogantes fueron zanjadas en afirmativo.

Severus continuaría a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar después, a pesar de todo lo que ella podría pensar de él después de eso, a pesar de todas las reacciones que vendrían al final.

-Yo era Mortífago, pero aún amaba a Lily Evans, quien en ese entonces ya era… Lily Potter, tenía un hijo, un hijo que… había sido ligado al Señor Tenebroso por la gracia de una profecía. Yo sabía que ella correría peligro, porque ella era la clase de persona que luchaba por sus seres queridos, y al saber que iban en busca de su hijo, ella haría hasta lo imposible por protegerlo. Yo traté de buscar las formas de protegerla, pero de protegerla sólo a ella. Recurrí a Dumbledore para que me ayudara… pero poco tiempo después ella…- su voz se cortó inesperadamente. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que pudo recomponerse—Luego ella murió, dando la vida por su hijo, que fue lo único que quedó de ella, de Lily. El Señor Tenebroso se había desvanecido y todo quedó inconcluso. Yo estaba… yo estaba devastado. La única persona que había querido más que a mi propia vida, la única persona que al parecer me había querido se había ido, estaba muerta, y muerta en manos de quien yo era servidor. Todo cambió radicalmente para mí, porque a partir del momento en que fui en busca de Albus, mi único apoyo, mis intenciones, mi disposición y mi propósito en el mundo cambiaron en extremo. Ya no podía luchar por recuperar el amor de Lily, no estaba dispuesto a luchar contra los muggles, ni servir al Señor Tenebroso, un asesino en masa, el asesino de Lily, y como no tenía nada más que hacer con mi vida, me propuse no dejar en vano el sacrifico que había hecho Lily por su hijo, tal cual Albus me lo dijo en aquella ocasión.

-Cuando Potter llegó a Hogwarts, fue inevitable rememorar mis años de estudio aquí, porque él, al parecerse tanto a su padre, me recordaba una de las peores etapas de mi vida, me recodaban a ella y que ella ya no estaba. Con él devuelta al colegio, y con Quirrell un tanto peligroso, mis años en Hogwarts, y como doble agente, se hicieron un tanto más interesante, aunque nunca fue grato, y estaba convencido que nunca lo sería, protegerle las espaldas, terminé salvándolo de las manos de Voldemort, quien había tomado poder de Quirrell. Fue algo sumamente difícil para mí, porque no podía soportar el hecho de que él supiera que yo lo estuve protegiendo durante todo el año. No podía creer que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvar al hijo de James Potter, porque al verlo, sólo creía que era hijo de James, pero al mirarlo a los ojos… no era así. Fue muy difícil volver a ceder, estuve empecinado en dejar de hacer lo que le había prometido a Albus, lo que estaba haciendo por Lily, pero… simplemente no podía. Cada segundo de mi existencia era mucho más mortificante al recordar a Lily y lo que había hecho por su hijo. No podía traicionar su memoria de esa forma, porque fue prácticamente gracias a mí que ella estaba muerta.

- No digas eso…

-Es la verdad. Si yo no hubiera informado al Señor Tenebroso acerca de la profecía que Sybill había hecho, él hubiera tardado en enterarse y yo… habría tenido tiempo de protegerla.

Hermione agachó la vista, sin saber qué refutar frente a aquellas palabras, aunque ella estaba convencida de que Severus no tenía la culpa, pero de nada serviría cambiar el pensamiento de él, pues las cosas estaban así hace mucho tiempo.

-Luego seguí enfrentándome a los fantasmas de mi pasado. Remus Lupin designado como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y yo debía hacer de enfermero cada luna llena, preparándole la poción matalobos. De adición, Sirius Black estaba prófugo. Fue una de las peores cosas, porque por mí, hubiera delatado a Lupin, por mí, hubiera buscado a Black hasta por debajo de las piedras con tal de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho, porque había traicionado a Lily. Creo que eso fue mucho más grave y más primordial, que recordar mi etapa de colegio, porque sus humillaciones no eran nada con el hecho de haber traicionado a Lily.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que Sirius nunca había traicionado a los Potter?—Intervino Hermione, que aún se veía agobiada. No tanto como lo estaba Severus.

-No sabía qué creer. Por mí, me hubiera convencido de que Black fue, y siempre fue él, porque el odio que le tenía me cegaba, pero por otra parte era evidente… me era imposible que Black hubiera traicionado a Potter, porque por él dejó a su familia, ellos eran como… Weasley y Potter ahora, inseparables… los mejores amigos.

Hermione sintió una oleada de intenso afecto hacia Severus, quien demostraba cada vez más lo bien que conocía a sus amigos, a pesar de haberles hecho la vida imposible desde que pisaron Hogwarts hace seis años. Ella, después de todo ese tiempo, había logrado convertirse en la "novia" del profesor más odiado, pero tenía muy claro que ella era la única excepción en todo el castillo y el universo. Él nunca podría cambiar su forma de ser hacia Harry y hacia Ron, por la sencilla razón de saberlos tan parecidos a James Potter y Sirius Black. Excusas vanas, pero Hermione al fin y al cabo entendía concretamente cuál era el sentimiento que realmente embriagaba a Severus cada vez que los veía. Al menos ya comenzaba a tener razones para justificarlo, entenderlo y apoyarlo. Todo lo relatado había sido muy duro e inesperado para Hermione, pero sabía muy bien que trató de ser lo más sutil para referirse a sus años… porque los peores años de su vida se estaban asomando en una evidente sombra en los ojos de Severus, un poco de nerviosismo y el propio presentimiento de Hermione.

-Desde que el Señor Tenebroso regresó, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que fueron antes. Cuando yo ingresé como Mortífagos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se desvaneció y desapareció, pero aún así, fue horrible.

Hermione tragó saliva, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta del enorme nudo que había en su garganta.

-Pasar por encima de la gente, atacarla… torturarla. Practicarlo en el colegio, con las personas que no soportas, o con tus mismos conocidos no es lo mismo que hacerlo con gente que tú no conoces, que te pide misericordia, que llora en tus pies, que se retuerce frente a tus ojos por obra de tu varita… muggles, aurors, magos, brujas muertos sólo porque el Señor Tenebroso quería la pureza en el mundo mágico. Tardé mucho en asumir que era repulsivo para mí, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con Lily… me mantuve inalterable. Yo había decidido ese camino, y tenía que continuar adelante y no escaparme como un cobarde. Pensar… que estuve a la altura de Bellatrix Lestrange por ejemplo… Simplemente me causa repulsión. La gente del Señor Tenebroso, el asesino de Lily… el único responsable de todo esto… ¡Por mí yo habría estado muerto! Si no fuera por Potter yo no habría aguantado ni un segundo más sabiendo que ella estaba muerta porque yo le revelé información importante sobre la profecía que le concernía. Siempre tiene que haber algo que te haga las cosas más difíciles, que te impida hacer lo que tú quieres… el camino más fácil de todo me fue perturbado, y yo no tenía nada que hacer más que agachar la cabeza y aceptarlo.

Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, con los labios temblorosos y con una servilleta empuñada en su mano que reposada en su mejilla pálida.

Severus agachó la cabeza y luego la meneó.

-Es horrible… recordarlo. He estado reprimiendo estos recuerdos por tanto tiempo, pero es imposible… más aún sabiendo que no podía ocultártelo… tenías que saberlo y así lo hice, arriesgándolo todo. Creo que lo que vaya a suceder después de esto… va a tener mucho más sentido que antes. Si no lo entiendes, si no lo aceptas, yo aceptaré el hecho…

-¿Cómo… cómo puedes creer que…?—la voz de la castaña se apagó repentinamente- ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de no comprender algo así, de no aceptar algo así?

-Porque soy un asesino, soy un cómplice, soy un todo. ¡Soy mortífago, un maldito mortífago! Y tú…

-Tú no eres un verdadero mortífago y lo sabes muy bien.

-Está bien, no lo soy enteramente ahora… pero antes. ¡Torturé y maté a gente!—Severus cerró los ojos tratando de alejar aquellas horribles imágenes de su mente. Fue interrumpida su labor por un sollozo. El rostro de Hermione, húmedo en lágrimas irradiaba una enorme angustia. Pronto se levantó y se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente mientras se tapaba la cara, secaba sus lágrimas y reprimía los malos pensamientos. Se apartó la melena del rostro y se aseguró que en él no hubiera rastro de lágrimas. Volvió a tomar su lugar en la mesa, evitando la mirada de impotencia que Severus tenía.

-Tú mataste y torturaste gente. Sí, lo hiciste. Pero para ti no fue ninguna gracia, y mucho menos lo es ahora. Tú ya no eres el mismo de antes, tú cambiaste. Cambiaste cuando la mamá de Harry murió… y lo que queda del chico que se hizo mortífago hace muchos años atrás, en ti hay muy poco.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero soy un asesino de todas formas! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Hermione? He cambiado, soy un espía, no soy un verdadero mortífago, ¡PERO SOY UN ASESINO! Maté gente, la torturé, nunca dejaré de serlo. Nunca podré olvidar lo que le hice a esa gente, ¡todo por querer purificar la sangre mágica aunque tanto él como yo éramos hijos de padres muggles…!

-¡Sí, ya! ¿Quieres que te lo diga, quieres escucharlo de mi propia boca? Eres un asesino, torturaste a gente. ¿Contento? Porque no sé qué pretendes con todo esto. Me ha sido muy difícil escuchar todo esto… es horrible, y lo siento por ti y todo lo que viviste… pero lo que eres… no me preocupa demasiado.

Severus soltó una risa amarga.

-No me digas nada. No necesito que me expliques mejor las cosas, porque de todas formas siempre llegaremos a lo mismo: lo que hiciste siendo mortífago. Si tú me lo contaste, no era precisamente para que me alejaras de ti, ¿o sí? ¡Responde!

-No, claro que no lo hice con esa intención.

-Yo merecía saberlo todo, necesitábamos conocernos, y me parece estupendo. Y mucho mejor que hayas sido bastante sincero, pero yo te prometí que confiaría en ti a pesar de todo.

-Porque lo prometiste.

-¡Con que ahora todo lo que pase conmigo de ahora en adelante significará que fue porque te hice una promesa!

-El mismo día en que yo te dije que te amaba, te dije que te quería conocer, que quería confiar en ti cuando nadie lo hacía… y es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo. Nadie confía en ti porque eres un mortífago, porque eres un asesino, porque torturaste gente. ¡Es horrible saber eso! Pero yo… yo confío en ti, mi amor. Con todo lo que me has dicho, confío mucho más en ti, y a mí no me importa que seas un asesino, que hayas torturado gente, porque eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y no era algo que particularmente hubieras querido hacer. Es algo de lo que te arrepentiste, y eso me tranquiliza. Ya no eres un verdadero mortífago. Eres espía de la Orden del Fénix, y estás aquí, ahora, por el cariño que sientes por la mamá de Harry, por el sacrifico que hizo ella. Tengo suficientes razones para darme cuenta que no hay nada que temer.

Severus se quedó mudo observándola. Su mirada era triste, cristalina y quería decir muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena?—Pudo decir luego de unos minutos.

-No es ser buena o mala, Severus. Yo te quiero… y es una razón suficiente para poder aceptar lo pasado. Sabes que nosotros no estaríamos aquí si tú hubieras tomado otro camino. No me habría enamorado de ti sabiendo que eras un mortífago, más bien te habría aborrecido.

-Es que esto es tan difícil… Nunca pensé que sería tan duro para mí decírtelo. Eres tan… ignorante en ese aspecto., porque no te puedes imaginar lo horrible que es recordarlo. ¡Yo un estúpido asesino, y tú me amas! ¡Tú, hermosa, tan completa, virtuosa y yo un asesino que tuvo que resignarse a vivir….!

-Amor, Severus. El amor tiene que ver en muchas cosas.

Severus asintió.

-Hay veces en que cuando estoy contigo, cuando te siento no puedo dejar de maldecirme, de pensar todo el tiempo en el daño que hice, y yo tengo la fortuna de poder tenerte conmigo… queriéndome.

-No lo hagas más. Son cosas del pasado, y yo sé que nunca las volverías a hacer… si no fuera lo suficientemente necesario… y aún así yo lo entenderé. Yo confiaré en ti cuando todo el resto del mundo no lo haga, te lo prometo.

Severus volvió a asentir, esta vez con pesar. Hermione hizo caso omiso, suponiendo que todavía aquella situación era difícil para Severus.

-¿Hay más?

-Sí, pero creo que por ahora es suficiente. No quiero hacerte llorar de nuevo, además no debí escoger esta ocasión para contarte todo, y para que terminaras llorando.

-Es la ocasión perfecta, no te preocupes por eso. Si hubiera sido un día de semana… las preguntas por mis ojos hinchados correrían a la velocidad de la luz

Severus asintió.

-Nada más por hoy. De verdad es suficiente, y no sé si pueda continuar.

Hermione se levantó y extendió su mano para que Severus se levantara. Lo abrazó, lo abrazó estrechamente, reconfortándolo, queriendo consolarlo, hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que había venido a su mente para poder confesarse. Ella tampoco dejaba de imaginarse las horribles cosas que Severus debió pasar, pero en su interior había un dejo de tranquilidad al saber que Severus se había atrevido a ser sincero. De pronto sintió que Severus la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, su respiración estaba agitada y desigual: probablemente estaba evitando a toda costa llorar. Sin importar si Severus quería que ella lo viera en ese estado o no, se separó de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos oscuros estaban más brillosos y algo enrojecidos. No había rastro de lágrimas, pero su expresión era de evidente pena y temor.

-Yo no puedo pedirte nada más en este momento. Estoy tan agradecida de lo que hiciste por mí. Es la prueba de amor más valiosa que me puedes haber dado, tu confianza, así como yo te la he dado a ti. No sé cómo te sientes en realidad, pero sea como sea… tienes que tranquilizarte, yo estoy aquí contigo, y si no puedes hacerlo… yo estoy aquí contigo, para acompañarte en este momento y en todos los que sean necesarios.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-Gracias a ti, Severus. Gracias por todo esto, que es maravilloso… gracias por confiar en mí, por estar conmigo, por escucharme, por quererme, por ayudarme. No sabes todo lo que me has ayudado en este tiempo.

-No tienes ni que mencionarlo.

-Nunca hay que desestimar lo que hacemos por las personas, ni tampoco dejar de reconocerlas y agradecerlas. Si yo no te dijera estas cosas, tú no tendrías idea lo importante que eres para mí, más de lo que te demuestro.

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, no me gusta que la gente sepa lo que hago por ellos, el mismo caso de Potter. Me carga quedar como el bueno.

-Lo de Harry es una cosa muy distinta… y conmigo también. Cuando haces algo por alguien, lo haces a sabiendas… pero conmigo no. Me has ayudado mucho, me has dado fuerzas para continuar cuando todo está mal, me has dado fuerza, sin saberlo, para luchar contra lo que está mal… el mismo caso de Ron, hoy…

-¿Qué pasó con Weasley?

-Desde que yo estoy contigo… he tratado de hacerle saber que ya no estoy interesado en él. Nuestra relación ha cambiado un poco, pues se volvió un poco insoportable, molestoso por lo mismo. Después, vino que Harry y Ginny comenzaron a salir. En su tiempo libre suelen estar juntos, yo en mi tiempo libre me dedico a hacer mis cosas, que son muchas más que las podrían tener Harry y Ron, y también mi tiempo libre lo paso contigo.—Explicó Hermione, a medida que su voz se iba tensando- ¿Qué pasó con Ron? A diferencia Harry y yo, Ron no tiene a alguien con quien estar, pues cada uno está por su lado, haciendo sus cosas… y… tú no sabes lo que me dolió cuando me lo dijo… cuando me dijo que los tres estábamos distanciados… Harry con Ginny… yo con mis deberes, mis tiempos libres ayudándote. ¡Ayudándote! Y él… vagando, buscando algo que hacer que no sea estorbar. Él nunca se atrevería a acompañarme a la biblioteca por más que se encuentre solo, ni se sentaría junto a su hermana y a Harry para charlar… ¡Oh, Ron!

- Me dolió mucho cuando me dijo lo que había estado pasando… nosotros, que somos mejores amigos, y yo nunca lo noté, sólo estaba empecinada en hacerle saber que yo ya no estaba interesada en él, pero sólo terminé distanciándolo de mí… y luego Harry… su mejor amigo, algo que ni se compara conmigo, con quien pasaba casi las 24 hora del día con él… ahora está con su hermana, no le quedaba prácticamente nadie.

En las mejillas de la castaña, se podían apreciar caminitos que las lágrimas habían trazado al caer. Al haber estado en una situación muy delicada minutos atrás, le fue más fácil romperse a llorar, desahogarse, liberarse.

-Sí… es bastante injusto. Más aún si pasó todo tan rápido.

-Si no se me ocurre ir a buscarlo esta mañana, quizás cuánto tiempo habría pasado antes de haberme enterado. Lo encontré con Luna… y antes de eso estaba solo, así como Luna lo suele estar.

-Bueno, puede que ahí tenga a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo libre. ¿Se llevan bien?

-Sí, con todas las cosas que dice Luna, sí… se llevan bien.

-Pobre Ron—continuó Hermione- todo porque sus amigos andan con pajaritos en la cabeza por culpa del amor.

Severus sonrió.

-Lo lamento…

-Gracias. Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, necesitaba decírtelo.

-Has hecho bien. Buen punto para empezar, ¿no crees?

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Creo que dedicaré más tiempo a ayudarlo, acompañarlo a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch… tal vez lo haga con Luna, ella suele ir a verlos.

-Sí, creo que yo también lo iré a ver a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch—Bromeó Severus.

Hermione rió con ganas.

-Y le harás barra… y abuchearás al equipo de Slytherin diciendo que son unos cobardes que apestan.

-Sí, amor, sueña…

-Hablando de soñar… tengo sueño, estoy un poco cansada.

-Deberíamos irnos. ¡Winky, Dobby!

Al instante, dos elfos domésticos aparecieron ante sus ojos.

-Díganos, señor, Profesor Snape. ¿Desea algo más?—Dijeron ambos dando una referencia.

-¡Señorita Granger, amiga de Harry Potter!—Exclamó Dobby.

-Hola, Dobby. ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó animada.

-Estoy muy bien, señorita. Gracias por preguntar.

-Pueden llevarse todo esto—Dijo Severus—a menos que tú quieras algo más, ¿Hermione?

-No, no quiero nada más. Muchas gracias.

-Sí, llévense todo. Gracias Dobby, gracias Winky.

Los elfos hicieron una nueva referencia, y en unos cuantos movimientos de manos, desaparecieron con las sillas, la mesa, con sus respectivos cubiertos y servicios. La luz plateada que iluminaba sus rostros se esfumó, y ambos quedaron bajo la luz de la luna nueva, las estrellas y en un silencio pulcro que sólo era alterado por los pájaros que rondaban por el lugar.

-¿Vamos?

Hermione dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar un ratito más contigo… sólo un momento más.

-Concedido.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, esta vez a modo de transmitirse el uno al otro el cariño y el amor que sentían. La noche había sido bastante extraña, en un principio hermosa, después muy difícil de describir, triste, horrorosa, no eran las palabras que describían a la perfección, pero algo tenía. Había sido una noche que los marcaría, que sellaría el comienzo de una relación en base a la confianza, que les pondría muy duras pruebas, que los ayudaría a tomar decisiones que en el oscuro e incierto futuro estaban predispuestas. Se trataba de confiar el uno en el otro, a pesar de todo, y cumplir cada palabra pasara lo que pasara…


	26. Capítulo 25: La detención de Hermione

Hola hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? ¡espero que bien! Mis vacaciones de invierno están terminando, así que me aseguraré de subir un capítulo ahora :P pasé gran parte de ellas (una semana y media de 3 semanas) en la casa de mis abuelos y lo pasé bien, descansé, estuve con mi familia y todo eso :D

Quiero manda saludos especiales a mis nuevas lectoras que se presentaron bastante emocionadas en el capítulo anterior. Agradezco con todo mi corazón sus palabras, no saben la alegría que siento cuando se unen más personas a leer :D KatheeHDS, MoonyDarcy, y pixel potter que se unió hace un poco antes pero no la había mencionado :P

También saludos especiales más que especiales a las lectoras de siempre o las que no me han abandonado y siguen a pesar de mi inconstancia ajajaja minerva91, AmandaLane, Avblack, megumisakura, Sayuri Hasekura, Amia Snape que me dijo que estaba releyendo la historia, ¡cómo no! si pasan como mil años entre capítulo y capítulo, entonces uno a veces se olvida xD, Pabaji, Daniie Snape Malfoy (aún sigues leyendo, verdad? xD), vadeti y por supuesto, cómo olvidarte! **Javiera Andrea Contreras González** :D

Gracias por todooo lectoras de mi corazón! Ojalá estén bien :-) entro el 4 de agosto a mi segundo semestre en el colegio :B trataré de no defraudarlas y no las abandonaré por meses xD

Adiós.

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: La detención de Hermione.**

La mañana estaba fría, el cielo cegaba la vista de tanta blancura y resplandor, y corría una ventisca que alborotaba las ramas y copas de todos los arboles que circundaban el castillo de Hogwarts. Casi la mayoría de los alumnos estaban levantados. Se repartían entre sus salas comunes, los pasillos del castillo, en el gran salón desayunando, la mínima parte en la biblioteca, algunos en el patio, presenciando el inmaculado cielo blanco de aquel día y los restantes, aún en sus habitaciones.

Hermione había despertado hace poco. Luego de haber tomado una ducha breve, bajó a encontrarse con sus amigos.

-¡Buenos días!—Saludó ella.

-Hola Hermione—Contestaron Harry, Ron y Ginny casi al unísono.

-¿Vieron el cielo? ¡Está hermosísimo!

-Sí, tan hermoso que me llega a dar frío… y tanto frío que quiero volver a la cama—Musitó Ron, con ironía.—Pero antes de que se me ocurra hacer eso… vamos a desayunar.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!—Dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-Necesito algo caliente, Ginny. ¿No te has dado cuenta del frío que hace?

-No, porque a diferencia tuya, sé cuando hay que abrigarse bien por el frío y cuando no.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-Ginny tiene razón. Si no quieres ganarte un buen resfriado, deberías ir a colocarte algo más. ¡Tú mamá no te hace esos hermosos suéteres por nada!—Repuso Hermione.

-Sí, sí…

-Ron, hazme caso. Si andas vestido como si fuera primavera, vas a hacer el real ridículo.—Inquirió ella, con convicción. – Harry, Ginny, si prefieren, vaya avanzando, los alcanzaremos luego.

-Hermione, si quieres, anda…

-No, no. Yo te espero, Ron. ¡Vamos!

Ron meneó la cabeza por un segundo, y se dirigió a su cuarto con un poco de desgano. Harry y Ginny desaparecieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda comentando algo que para Hermione fue imperceptible. A los pocos minutos Ron bajó la escalera con un suéter de tonos claros con naranjo. Hermione se acomodó y se dirigió a él.

-¿Mucho mejor?

-Sí… tenías razón—Respondió él entre dientes.

-No hacía falta decir eso.

Ambos salieron por el retrato que daba a la salida de la sala común de Gryffindor, tal cual lo habían hecho Harry y Ginny anteriormente.

-¿Has hecho tus deberes? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo, Ron?

-Eh… sí…

-¿Sí, qué? ¿Has hecho tus deberes o necesitas ayuda?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Perfecto. A lo que desayunemos, te puedo ayudar si quieres, ¿te parece?

-Sí, claro.

Hermione le sonrió.

-No quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que hablamos ayer.

-No me siento presionada ni lo hago como una obligación. No es novedad ayudarte. Sólo que ahora tengo que preguntarte para saber lo que pasa.

-Hmph—Bufó.

-¡Hermione!—Chilló una voz a espaldas de ambos, mientras caminaban por unos corredores del tercer piso, buscando atajos que los condujeran más rápido al Gran Salón.

Hermione y Ron se voltearon. Dos muchachas estaban frente a ellos, una era de pelo castaño y otra morena. Los ojos de la primera irradiaban de satisfacción.

-¿Lavender? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo quería preguntarte por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche.

-¿De qué habla?—Murmuró Ron, mirando a Hermione con extrañeza.

-¿No lo sabías Ron? Anoche tu querida amiguita llegó muy tarde a la sala común…

-¡De qué hablas!.—Interrumpió Hermione.

-No lo niegues, Hermione. Parvati y yo sentimos cuando te acostaste y era muy tarde. Y sé perfectamente que no estabas en la sala común pegada a tus libros.

-¿Qué?

-Fuimos las últimas en acostarnos, corazón, y no había rastro de ti por ninguna parte, ni en la sala común, ni en tu cama.

-¿No era que te habías acostado temprano?

-¡Ay, Ron! ¿Por qué crees que hago esto? ¡Para que no vivas engañado!

-Lavender, cállate.—Bramó Hermione.

-¡Tú no me vas a venir a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer!

-Deja de hablar cosas que no sabes. ¡Métete en tus asuntos, mejor!

-Lo haré. Lo hago. Ron es mi asunto. A diferencia tuya, Ron sí me importa, y no quiero que viva engañado creyendo todo lo que dices. Tú anoche estabas fuera de la sala común, ¿haciendo qué? No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo muy honesto para estar mintiéndole a Ron, saliendo a escondidas.

-¿Hermione, qué pasó?—Le dijo Ron, observándola detenidamente.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, Lavender! ¡Tú no lo haces por Ron, lo haces por mí, para arruinarme la vida! ¡Lo haces porque ya no lo tienes a él contigo! Nunca va a ser eso posible. ¿Cómo voy a querer que él, mi mejor amigo esté con alguien como tú, una arpía que se preocupa de lo que hace todo el mundo menos de sí misma? ¿Qué pasaría con Ron? ¡Le hiciste daño…!

-La única que le ha hecho daño a Ron has sido tú, teniendo al pobre arrastrándose por ti, y tú muy orgullosa de ser la perfecta de todo el mundo mágico…

-¡No te metas en lo que pase entre Ron y yo! ¡Tú le hiciste daño! ¡Le lavabas el cerebro por tu egoísmo, por tus celos! ¡Le estás haciendo daño ahora!

-No tanto como el que le haces tú, mintiéndole descaradamente. Al menos yo lo daño con la verdad.

-¡Detente! ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué me acusas de mentirosa?

- ¡Mientes! ¿Por qué sales a escondidas? ¿Por qué le tuviste que mentir, si es tu mejor amigo? ¡Mejores amigos! ¿Mejores amigos son los que se preocupan de comer libros, sacar Extraordinarios y dejar que tu "mejor amigo" ande por ahí, buscando alguien con quien pasar el rato?

El rostro de Ron cambió al instante. En segundos, casi no había diferencia entre su cabello y su rostro. Miraba hacia el suelo, aunque una que otra vez le lanzaba feroces miradas a Lavender.

-¡No hables lo que no sabes! Las cosas que pasen entre nosotros, nosotros las arreglamos, y no necesitamos árbitros que nos controlen, y jueces para que aprueben nuestra solicitud de amistad. Yo siempre he estado preocupada de mi estudios, y eso lo sabes tú, Ron y cualquiera que me conozca. Ahora… lo que pase con Harry y… Ginny. Es muy distinto, pero no viene al caso.

-Como quieras, pero, dime… Acláranos a mí, a Parvati y a Ron a dónde fuiste anoche. Él lo merece saber como tu mejor amigo, y nosotras como tus compañeras de cuarto.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

-¿Ves cómo lo esquiva, Ron?

-No lo esquivo, si tengo que decirle a Ron dónde estuve, lo haré cuando te vayas. Es cosa de nosotros, no de tu incumbencia.

-¡Sí, engáñalo! Miéntele descaradamente…

-¡No soy una mentirosa, maldita entrometida e inescrupulosa!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?—Una nueva voz interrumpió el trascurso de aquella acalorada discusión. Entre las voces agudas y alteradas, se inmiscuyó una grave, suave y serena.

-¡Profesor Snape! Me da gusto verlo, aunque no lo crea—Musitó Lavender, dirigiéndose a él.

Hermione lo miró un momento, y luego regresó su mirada hacia Lavender. Retomó su lugar al lado de Ron, quien ahora estaba un poco pálido y tenso.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

-Yo le explicaré, profesor—Comenzó Lavender. Hermione no pudo reprimir la idea de que sentía estar frente a la cara de sapo de Dolores Umbridge-. Lo que ocurre es que anoche Hermione estuvo fuera de la Sala Común… y pasado el límite. Entonces, quería que nos contara a mí y a Parvati, pues somos sus compañeras de cuarto, y debemos saber dónde se encuentra, y a Ron que es su "mejor amigo"—enfatizó antipáticamente-, dónde estuvo anoche, pero bueno… Lamento haber tenido que contarle, Profesor, porque yo sé que los alumnos, sin excepciones, no pueden estar fuera del horario, aunque sea Prefecta, por las medidas de seguridad a causa de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… Hermione no quería decirme… empezó con las descalificaciones.

-Profesor…- Murmuró Hermione.

-¿Te vas a negar a contestarle a un profesor, Hermione?

-Lavender… eres lo peor…

-Lo siento, Hermione. Pero merecemos saber la verdad.

Severus no se había alterado ni un poco. Su rostro duro se dirigía por igual hacia todos los presentes, incluyendo Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, le ordeno que me diga qué es lo que estaba haciendo fuera de su sala común fuera del horario límite establecido.

-Profesor…

-Hermione…-Insistió Lavender—No puedes negarte a un profesor.

-Brown, cállese un momento.

Severus, que con el tono empleado podría haber atemorizado a cualquiera, sólo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro de Lavender, que se regodeaba con la molestia de Hermione y de Snape.

-Yo… estaba con los elfos, señor.

-¿Con los elfos? ¿Qué hacía usted con los elfos domésticos, Granger?

-¡Su famosa PEDDO!

-¿Qué?—Inquirió Snape.

-Me reuní con los elfos domésticos, señor—Contestó Hermione, mientras sentía que sus ojos se enaguaban.—Yo… tengo una plataforma élfica que lucha por el trabajo que hacen los elfos… para que sean remunerados y no sean tratados como esclavos.

Parvati se pronunció por primera vez, largándose a reír con Lavender. Ron, que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, se burlaba de la organización creada por Hermione, permaneció serio, observando a Hermione, a Snape, y a Lavender con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Es el único momento que tengo para hacerlo… es el único momento en que no están trabajando.

- Eso da lo mismo. ¿Brown, a qué hora cree usted que se compañera llegó a su sala común?

-No sabría decirle con exactitud, Profesor. Pero creo que entre las dos y las tres.

-Intolerable. Señorita Granger, detención el jueves por la tarde, a las siete en punto.

Hermione vio una faz de triunfo en Lavender. Algo inexplicable, potente tanto para Lavender como para Hermione.

-¡Señor! No, por favor. Detención no.

-Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se atreve a contradecirme? ¡Usted sobrepasó de manera extrema los límites! ¡Usted es prefecta, claro! Pero usted debe ser la primera en respetar los límites, ¿no cree?

-Profesor…

-Hermione, no insistas. Si no hubieras evadido tanto el problema, el profesor no se hubiera enterado, entonces, no te habrían dado detención…

-El jueves a la siete de la tarde en mi despacho, señorita Granger.

-No…

Severus siguió su camino, obviando la nueva contradicción de Hermione.

-Lo siento, Hermione… pero la culpa es prácticamente tuya.

-¡Ves lo que consigues entrometiéndote en la vida de los demás!

Hermione se alejó corriendo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Creyó pasar al lado de Severus, más no le importó.

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera!—Escuchó a lo lejos.

La castaña aminoró el paso, y a los pocos segundos Ron se paró a su lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?

-¡Maldita…!

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo?

Con pesar, Hermione asintió. Y con mucho más pesar, continuó.

-Fui a ver a los elfos. No quería que nadie me viera, para que no preguntaran cosas, ni que nadie se enterara de que estaría fuera por tanto rato.

Odiaba, odiaba mentirle. ¡Odiaba hacerlo! Pero era lo correcto, por ahora.

-¡No quería mentirte, lo siento!

-No importa. Al menos me lo dijiste. Aunque Lavender se fue un poquito al extremo. ¡Maldita chismosa, te acusó con Snape!

No entiendo cómo se atrevió a castigarte, si tú le ayudas… se supone que tiene algo de "preferencia" contigo, o algo.

-No te creas. Quedó comprobado que no.

-A lo mejor lo dijo para hacerle el cuento a Lavender, y es sólo para que lo ayudes.

-¿Me cree capaz de crear un cuento para dejar tranquila a Brown?—Interrumpió Severus.

Ron se volteó para verlo, y Hermione vio cómo se le desfiguraba un poco el rostro. Luego contestó.

-Es que… No me entra en la cabeza que vaya a detener a Hermione por eso. ¡Por estar visitando a los elfos por una buena causa! No es justo.

-Usted no es nadie para venir a decirme a quién detengo y a quién no, yo no hago excepciones, Weasley.

-Aunque de seguro no será tan terrible para Hermione, si será sólo ayudar.

-Con que la señorita Granger encontró defensor—Murmuró. Luego apartó su mirada hacia Hermione, que observaba a ambos con los ojos enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas.—y está llorando. ¿Llorando por una detención?

-Profesor, por favor…

-No le voy a quitar la detención.

-No, déjeme en paz.

Por segunda vez, Hermione salió corriendo, escapando de Severus, escapando de Ron. Se sentía fatal. Le había mentido a Ron, estaba "supuestamente" detenida por Severus, y había quedado casi expuesta ante Lavender. Había estado a muy poco de decir la verdad, pero por no revelar el secreto tuvo que lastimarse a sí misma, mintiéndole a Ron. Severus no lo había afectado en nada. Sus actitudes indiferentes a ella, eran el común de todos los días, pero ante una situación así, con Ron engañado, con Lavender queriendo enterarse de todo, y Severus que sabía más de lo que Lavender, Parvati o Ron podrían imaginar, porque él era el causante de que anoche se hubiera tenido que escapar, simplemente le aterraba cada suceso. Lavender chismoseándole a todo el mundo la discusión, haciéndose la víctima, exagerando lo que se dijeron mutuamente; Ron convencido de que lo ocurrido anoche había sido una simple visita a los elfos; Severus… preocupado por lo que Lavender estaba tratando de descubrir, qué es lo que ella ocultaba; Ron engañado, tal como lo decía Lavender; y Severus… preocupado también de la seguridad de él y de ella… Todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza incansablemente. La situación que estaba viviendo en ese minuto, era la que siempre había temido y la que la había hecho dudar. No tenía idea si por la mente de Severus pasaba lo mismo, pero de todas formas eso le haría volverse más prudente… tal vez todo volvería a ser como antes.

-¡Hermione!—Vociferó Ron, cuando la vio escapar por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos.

-Déjela, Weasley. Lo que menos querrá en este momento es compañía—Murmuró Severus, tajante.

-¿Qué sabe usted? ¿No entiende lo que le pasa? ¡Claro, por supuesto! Es obvio que va a estar así por recibir, si no es la segunda, la primera detención de su vida. Y todo por esa Lavender.

-Sea lo que sea, por lo que Granger estaba llorando, hay que dejarla sola. ¿Por qué cree que no lo tomó cariñosamente de la mano y le dijo, "Weasley, por favor acompáñame"?

-¡Qué sabe usted de eso! Dudo que usted sepa lo que siente la gente, mucho menos de Hermione, que es una chica, y de alguien que nunca usted siquiera podría entender.

-Cuida lo que dices, Weasley, si no quieres una detención tú también.

-Es lo de menos… sólo trato de explicarme su actitud.

-Yo entiendo a Granger más de lo que podría entender en cualquier chica en este castillo.

-¡¿Eh?

- No por nada la elegí como mi ayudante, cerebro de pasa. Es la única persona competente que está capacitada para…

-…Hacer el trabajo que usted no quiere o no puede hacer…-Interrumpió Ron desmedidamente.

-¡Suficiente! Detención el día miércoles a las seis y media, y el sábado a las nueve. Ambas son en mi despacho.

-¡Pero es verdad lo que digo!

-Tú sabes muy bien que si sólo cumpliera con mis labores académicas, con asuntos que sólo conciernen a Hogwarts, tendría el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Pero por si se te olvida… ¡tengo que ocupar mi tiempo para hallar la forma de mantener vivo a tu amiguito que debe estar luciéndose por ahí con tu hermana, Weasley!

-No puede…

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes, entonces, Weasley! Parece que lo de Brown es contagioso.

-¡No me compare con esa cretina! Por culpa de ella, sus palabrotas, sus intromisiones y su presencia, Profesor, Hermione está como está!

-¿Y qué? ¿Se estará muriendo su amiga? ¿Granger se va a morir de pena, de vergüenza, porque tiene detención? ¡Eres peor de lo que imaginaba!

-¿Peor? ¡Y usted! ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta cómo estaba?

-Te preocupas demasiado, Weasley. Y no seas idiota, no fue mi culpa, sino de tu ex-noviecita.

Ron se quedó mudo observándolo. ¡Qué manera de decir cosas, Snape! Y además se había sobrepasado con él, lo había insultado, faltado el respeto, y no estaba hecho una fiera, estaba molesto, sí, pero no se estaba precisamente descargando con él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Detención sólo el miércoles, Wealsey… el sábado tengo cosas más importantes que andar educando a mocosos como tú.

Severus no se quedó a esperar una nueva reacción de Ron, y empezó a caminar hasta el final del corredor. Luego de eso, se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar.


	27. Capítulo 26: ¿Quieres continuar?

Hola queridos, como les va en la vida? Espero que bien :) estoy feliz porque los 33 mineros atrapados hace 17 días fueron encontrados vivos :D! es un tremndo signo de que pase lo que pase, los chilenos somos fuertes. ¿Recordarán el terremoto el 27 de febrero? ¡Aquí estamos! A pesar de tod, continuamos fuerte, y es lo que me encanta de mi país, lo único poderosamente fuerte para impedirme que me vaya a INglaterra ajajaja. Disfruten el capítulo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y les agradezco un montón su dedicación y fidelidad. UN besiiiito.

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI: ¿Quieres continuar con esto?**

Severus no volvió a ver a Hermione durante todo el resto del día. No se la encontró en ninguno de los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en los jardines, y tampoco en el Gran Salón; ni al desayuno, ni al almuerzo ni a la cena. Se había refugiado completamente. Eso no le preocupó en los absoluto: era entendible que reaccionara de esa forma debido a que estuvo a muy poco de ser expuesta. Era comprensible que se comportara más débil y sensible que lo normal debido a lo de anoche. También él entendería si ella estaba molesto con él, pues había sido idea suya prepararle todo a aquellas alturas de la noche, y no había ninguna forma de asegurarse de que nadie se enterara de la salida, sea cual sea el motivo, si no es dándole poción para dormir a todos los habitantes del castillo, a excepción de ellos dos. No tenía ningún caso buscarla, mandarla a llamar o enviar recaditos, porque lo que tuvieran que decirse, podría esperar un día o dos. Lo más importante lo sabía: estaba viva, se había evitado revelar algo que no correspondía y todo el mundo se había creído la visita a los elfos domésticos a media noche, con detención por parte de él incluida. Eso para muchos era más que suficiente. Y esa había sido la única forma de dejar tranquila a Brown, y de no tener que restarle puntos a la casa Gryffindor, por mucho que le gustara, por algo que él había provocado.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba un poco: Ronald Weasley. La conversación, o discusión, que ambos llevaron luego que Hermione hubiera salido corriendo, había sido demasiado extraña y sospechosa para cualquiera. Weasley demasiado preocupada por su amiga, pero con una preocupación distinta a la que solía ver, y Severus asegurando lo que era o no era mejor hacer con ella. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Reconocer frente a Weasley que la conocía si quiera un poco! Impidiéndole que él saliera detrás de Hermione, que la dejara llorar en paz. Definitivamente se había comportado de manera extraña, y esa manera era incluso extraña para él, ya que nunca se había dado cuenta lo bien que podía reaccionar frente a los problemas hormonales de la adolescencia por la cual Hermione pasaba. ¡Incluso lo había hecho con Weasley! No podía creer los cambios que se habían inmiscuido en su ser desde que había decidido llevar algo con Hermione. Simplemente no podía creerlo: Solía comportarse como un adolescente enamorado; de la nada le vino la tolerancia; de la noche a la mañana pareció comprender los problemas emocionales y hormonales de Hermione, los problemas de madurez y reacción frente a problemas de Weasley. Eso sí era vida. Eso sí era una vida con verdaderos problemas. Era algo que desde que llegó a Hogwarts a enseñar, había ignorado: los problemas de los alumnos. Recién ahora podía reconocerlo, recién ahora porque estaba entremedio de ellos, o bien porque se relacionaba casi directamente con ellos. Él no tenía la seguridad de haber pasado por los mismos líos por lo que atraviesan el común de los adolescentes, pero aquellos de ahora eran una mezclado de algo nuevo y algo conocido.

El día lunes la volvió a ver. Estaba desayunando en el Gran Salón con sus habituales amistades, Ginny, Harry y Ron; comiendo, comentando cosas y de vez en cuando, sonriendo. No podía pasar desapercibido que había algo raro en su mirada, algo triste, algo apagado, y eso le intrigó. Era evidente que lo ocurrido el día anterior le había afectado mucho, y Severus llegó a temer que pudiera complicar las cosas entre los dos. Era algo probable, pues arriesgarse de esa manera, no era sano ni para ella ni para él. No dirigía la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, como solía hacerlo, sólo se concentraba en Ginny, Ron y Harry y en nadie más, evitaba todo tipo de comentarios de Lavender y Parvati, y lo hacía de manera olímpica: Ambas chicas estaban a risotadas muy cerca de ella, y hablando de ella, diciéndole cosas a Hermione, pero ella no parecía escuchar, ni siquiera inmutarse. A Ron se le veía un poco molesto, pero igual hacía esfuerzos por ignorarlas, entendía muy bien la situación, no como Harry y Ginny que se miraban desconcertados, sin otra opción que comentar cualquier cosa, con tal de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios absurdos. Severus se impacientó ante tal escena. Terminó de beber su taza de café rápidamente y se dirigió a las mazmorras con toda velocidad. Cuando ya estuvo en su despacho, trató de pensar en las clases que tendría durante todo el día, sobre Dumbledore, lo que había hablado con el Señor Tenebroso… todo le fue efectivo. Logró despejar su mente, volvió a sentir odio por todo el mundo, que era capaz de volver a ser tan o más insufrible de lo que era antes de empezar a salir con Hermione. Era capaz de descontar cien puntos a Gryffindor si los molestaban mucho, mandarles deberes de un día para otro, hacer prácticos que enfermara de los nervios a sus alumnos, todo. Todo marchaba de "maravillas" hasta que se lo ocurrió tomar otro camino que esquivara el pasillo de entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin, y así llegó al corredor donde se encontraba el aula de Pociones. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban ahí, esperando junto a algunos Slytherin que se encargaban de fanfarronear ante sus ojos, incitando a que ni siquiera se atrevieran a desafiarlos. Malfoy aun estaba distante, lejano, Pansy Parkinson lanzaba miradas de odio hacia el trío. A Severus no le quedó otra opción que pasar entremedio de todos ellos, aún en conocimiento que ver de cerca a Hermione le haría cambiar completamente la estructura que había formado en su cabeza. El aspecto de Pankinson cambió al instante. Justo antes de pasar frente a todos, ella esbozó una sonrisa, observó a Hermione y luego se dirigió hacia él.

-Buenos días Profesor Snape, que novedad verlo por aquí.

"Por supuesto que es novedad, yo esquivando pasar por su Sala Común para no ver su cara, y lo primero que me encuentro es nada más ni nada menos que eso, su horrible cara" pensó Severus mientras la observaba.

-¿Estás segura que no te quieres tomar el día? Habla con Madame Pomfrey… no te ves muy bien—Le escuchó decir a Ronald Weasley en tono bajo.

-No, estoy bien… yo puedo así.—Le siguió Hermione.

- Hermione, estás pálida… estás peor de lo que estabas ayer, ni siquiera has comido lo suficiente. —Insistió Harry.

-¡Esa arpía de Lavender!—Exclamó Ron.

-Buen día—Contestó Severus en una voz dura y seca, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no voltearse a ver a Hermione.

-Ron, no te preocupes… que no es eso…- Musitó Hermione, con voz un tanto apagada.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te sucede? No me gusta que estés así.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Hermione? ¿Por qué se veía tan afectada con lo ocurrido ayer? Seguramente los comentarios de Lavender no ayudaban mucho en su tarea de olvidar el suceso, pero Hermione no era así, nunca se dejaba llevar por lo que dijeran los demás, por lo que pensaran los demás… a excepción de esto. Sí, seguramente era eso. Debían hablar. Probablemente ella estaba con la idea de no continuar en lo que llevaban ya un mes y dos días. Nada dura para siempre. Y esto de seguro no era la excepción. Pero le desagradaba la idea. No lograba vislumbrar un futuro sin todo el cariño que ella le daba. Todo se volvería negro y horrible, más horrible de lo que pudo haber estado su vida, si eso era posible. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si él la amaba, debía entender que lo que ella decidiera, era por el bien de los dos…

-¡Hermione!—Exclamó alguien a la distancia. Tal vez era Ronald Weasley. Se volteó para ver, ya que aún se encontraba en el largo pasillo de las mazmorras. Hermione estaba débilmente apoyada de de los hombros de Ronald, y Harry la sujetaba por la mano.

-¡Profesor, por favor!—Suplicó Ron al percatarse que Severus estaba mirando. Ron lucía preocupado, y su súplica era de tal magnitud que pedía fervientemente ayuda. No le importaba que él fuera el profesor más insufrible de Hogwarts, sólo quería que ayudaran a su amiga.

-No… Ron, déjame, estoy bien.

-No, Hermione, no lo estás.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Inquirió Severus cuando llegó junto a ellos. Los Slytherin estaban deleitándose con la lastimera escena de Hermione, viendo cómo la sangre sucia se debilitaba ante sus ojos.

-Hermione está muy mal… desde ayer, usted sabe—Respondió Ron, un poco incómodo.

-Casi se desmaya—Agregó Harry, tratando de ocultar su odio con preocupación.

-¿Y qué quieren que yo haga? ¿Qué la cure y le quite todos los males?—Bufó secamente.

-Chicos, déjenme, por favor…

-Podría llevarla usted a Enfermería, por favor… a nosotros no nos va a hacer caso.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que conmigo pasaría una situación distinta?—En su interior, moría de ganas por tomar a Hermione y llevársela en un santiamén, pero su esencia de murciélago insufrible le salía inconscientemente.

-No insistan, me sient…- Los ojos de Hermione se le entrecerraron un poco y su cuerpo se fue para un lado. Harry logró sostenerla con su mano, luego Ron la sostuvo por la espalda, y comenzaron a alejarse de la masa de alumnos que estaba ahí, molestando aún.

-Está bien, yo la llevaré a Enfermería.

-No…

Severus hizo caso omiso a la manifestación de Hermione, pasó una mano por su espalda, y comenzó a caminar lentamente con ella.

-No olviden mencionarle la situación al Profesor Slughorn. Yo lo haré después con la Profesora McGonagall.-Agregó deteniéndose y volteándose un poco.

Ambos chicos asintieron, sin atreverse a murmurar palabra por la preocupación que los embargaba.

Al cabo de unos cuantos y eternos segundos, Severus y Hermione desaparecieron de la vista de todos en la mazmorra.

-¿Qué le sucede?—Dijo el Profesor inmediatamente.

-Estoy bien…

Severus frenó en seco.

-Para con todo eso. No estás bien, no finjas estar bien. Tienes que decirme qué es lo que te ocurre.

-No es algo que le incumba profesor.

-Hermione, dime lo que te ocurre. Si tienes algo que decirme, esta es tu oportunidad, antes de que te instalen en enfermería…

-¿No se te ocurre ni un poquito lo que me podría pasar?—La castaña hizo todo su esfuerzo por mantener su voz firme.

-Se me ocurre mucho más que un poquito, pero podrían ser conjeturas erróneas. Necesito escucharlo de tu boca.

-No soporto nada más… no soporto a Lavender, no soporto tener que mentirle a mis amigos, a Ron… no soporto tener que cargar con el peso de una mentira tan grande, no soporto a Parkinson, ¡Estoy harta de todo! ¡No quiero seguir de este modo!

-¿Quieres acabar con lo nuestro?—Severus se sentía tan dolido, que todo su sentimiento se reflejó en las últimas cinco palabras.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por su rostro.

-Ésa es la cuestión… no sé si acabando todo esto será la solución, si ya no me afectará lo que diga la gente, si ya no tengo que mentirle a mis amigos… ¡Pero no sé si podré vivir no teniéndote conmigo! ¡Te quiero demasiado, y lo que me pasa en este momento es algo insoportable!

-Yo apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes… me guste o no me guste, porque sé que elijarás por tu bien, tu seguridad… y eso es lo que de verdad importa…

-No—Susurró al cabo de unos segundos—no puedo dejarte… creo que sería mucho peor no estar contigo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Severus, yo te amo. Mi vida sería muchísimo más difícil no teniéndote en ella. Voy a tener que resignarme a esto, hasta que llegue el momento adecuado de decirles a todos… es decir, estar con Harry hasta el final, y después de eso… ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Severus asintió.

-Ahora déjame llevarte a Enfermería, mi amor.

-No…- Refunfuñó Hermione.

-Tienes que hacerlo para que te recuperes pronto, y no pierdas tantas clases.

-Está bien.

Severus volvió a sujetarla por la espalda, y se dirigieron a la enfermería sin decir una palabra.

Después de eso, Severus dejó a Hermione en la enfermería, bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, y se atrevió a pedir el máximo cuidado para ella, para que pudiera recuperarse bien, aunque con el infaltable sarcasmo, enfatizando que "una sabelotodo como ella, empeoraría si pasaba mucho tiempo en enfermería sin hacer nada." Luego de eso abandonó la enfermería y se dirigió al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con aún muchas ganas de descontar puntos y hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes. Los llenó de materia, deberes, los humilló haciendo preguntas difíciles, que sólo unas poquísimas personas era capaz de responder, con mucho temor, inseguridad y con algunos errores, nada comparado a lo que Hermione solía hacer en cada clase desde que llegó al colegio, hace seis años. En el receso aprovechó de hojear un libro de Pociones, y luego, con el sonido de la campana, salió fuera del aula para supervisar que todos sus alumnos entraran. Y así otra clase comenzó, con la misma rutina de siempre, que gozaba y le daba cierta tranquilidad, pues siempre la maldad había ocupado parte de su ser, pero con el tiempo se había ido minimizando, sobre todo desde hace algunos meses. Pero nunca desaparecería, nunca podría ser simpático, a excepción de ella, nunca podría felicitar a alguien, animarlo, darle un minuto de respiro, a excepción de ella. Nadie sería digno de su confianza, sino ella, la única capaz de insinuar cosas era sólo ella, Hermione, nadie más que ella, ni siquiera la prepotente de Parkinson que se había convertido en uno de los alumnos que más odiaba en Hogwarts y que se creía con el derecho de hacer todo ese tipo de cosas que sólo Hermione podía hacer.

Cuando acabaron las clases con el segundo grupo de la mañana, esperó a que todos se retiraran para poder hacerlo el también con toda calma, y sin estar rodeado de alumnos. Iría a la Sala de Profesores para ver si encontraba a Minerva para comunicarle lo de Hermione, por si no se había enterado ya de su indisposición. Estaba en ese trayecto, muy próximo a la entrada, cuando alguien lo alcanzó.

-Sn… Profesor Snape—Dijo Ronald Weasley.

-¿Qué ocurre Weasley? ¿Quiere que salve a otra de sus amiguitas?

-No. Quería… agradecerle lo que hizo Hermione. La fui a ver y ya está mejor.

- Debe saber que es imposible negarse ante la suplicante cara que tenía usted, y el estado en que la señorita Granger se encontraba. Además del espectáculo que parecían gozar mis… alumnos de Slytherin.

- Hermione está muy afectada por lo que ocurrió ayer—Dijo Ron. Ambos se sorprendieron del inusual diálogo que estaban llevando. Ninguno de los dos pareció querer cambiar el transcurso.

-No haga de lo que ocurrió hoy una excusa para quitarle la detención a Granger. No necesita abogados.

-No lo digo por eso. ¿No se da cuenta de las malas intenciones de Brown? ¿De sus "alumnos de Slytherin"?

-Si nos referimos a Brown, usted está hablando con la persona equivocada. Yo no soy Jefe de la casa a la que ella pertenece. Y de acuerdo a mis alumnos, ¿qué queja tiene?

-No… nada. Es imposible hacer cambiar la mentalidad de animales como ellos—Bufó Ron con ironía.

Severus estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Ron le interrumpió.

-¿Usted no sabe de casualidad… lo que le pasa a Hermione?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería yo saber algo sobre ella?

-Usted mismo me dijo que de todos sus alumnos, a los que mejor conoce, aparte de los Slytherin, supongo, es a ella, porque pasa tiempo con ella cuando le ayuda. Hermione ha estado muy rara, y no precisamente de ayer, sino de antes. ¿Por esas casualidades, de verdad ella no le ha contado nada?

Severus sintió como se le erizaba su cetrina piel.

-Weasley, si usted ha venido aquí con la ilusión de que yo soy el confidente de Granger, me temo que está en un gran error.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Pero ni siquiera usted la ha notado extraña? Por favor, profesor… quiero saber si es idea mía o no.

Severus sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada. Comenzaba a creer que Weasley quería saber si Hermione ya se había desenamorado de él.

-Ya entiendo su punto, Weasley. Usted quiere saber si Granger está interesada en usted, y debido a su extraña actitud, teme perderla—Fue tan mordaz con él, que al instante se notó la incomodidad de Ron.—Hace muy mal en preguntarme a mí, en creer que yo podría ayudarle en sus problemas amorosos.

-No es eso.

-¿Quiere Amortentia, entonces?

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no tiene nada que ver! ¿Es que no entiende que estoy preocupada por ella? Soy su amigo, y no tengo idea lo que le pasa. No me dice nada, y aunque le pregunte es incapaz de hacerlo. Si le pregunto a mi hermana, a Luna, ellas nunca me dirán nada, y la única solución para saber qué es lo que le pasa y ayudarla, es averiguando con sus cercanos.

- Yo no sé nada Weasley, usted tiene más posibilidades de saber que yo. ¿Cómo puede creer que una alumna confiaría en mí?

-Antes de que sucediera, yo no creía que nadie fuera de su confianza, profesor. Pero ya ve, Hermione lo es.

-No va al caso. Es un tema distinto.

-Sí, ya, como sea. ¿No sabe nada, entonces? Muy bien. De todas maneras muchas gracias Profesor, y gracias nuevamente por haber llevado a Hermione a enfermería.—Murmuró rápida y atropelladamente. Hizo un giro rápido disponiéndose a marcharse.

-Weasley.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Intente con la Señorita Mandy Brocklehurst.

-¿Qué?

- Tal vez ella sepa algo. La he visto con ella a veces. No sé si le sirva.

-Mandy… Mandy…

-Es de Ravenclaw, idiota.

-Gracias.

Ron se volteó nuevamente para seguir su curso hacia el Gran Salón. Severus tardó unos pocos momentos en retomar su camino, por estar en una inmersa confusión, y preguntándose por qué diablos le había dicho lo último a Weasley. Por supuesto Mandy no sabía nada, pero la preocupación que tenía el chico, de alguna forma, le hizo querer ayudarlo por ese corazón un poco ablandado que tenía gracias a Hermione. "¿En qué demonios te estás convirtiendo Severus Snape? ¿Ayudando a Weasley? ¡Estás demente!". Pocos segundos después entró en la Sala de Profesores, donde se encontraba Pomona Sprout y Minerva McGonagall charlando.

-Minerva, necesito hablarle—Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Por supuesto, Severus, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Por la mañana llevé a la Señorita Granger a Enfermería.

-¿Sí? ¿Le pasó algo?

-Se sentía muy mal. Justo iba pasando por donde estaban ella y sus amigos, y Weasley me pidió que la llevara. Estaba al borde del desmayo.

-¿Desmayo? ¡Por Merlín!

-Weasley acaba de decirme que ella se encuentra mejor.

-Muchas gracias por habérmelo contado, Severus.—Él asintió—Pero… me preocupa mucho lo que me dices. ¿Desmayo? No es muy común que una alumna como ella tenga ese tipo de problemas, pues no ha tenido ningún accidente. Debe tener problemas… debo hablar con ella.

-Debe haber sido porque no se alimentó muy bien el día de ayer, y hoy. Es lo que Potter dijo.

-Aún así. El señor Weasley hace pocos días me había manifestado sus inquietudes acerca de la señorita Granger.

-Justamente él lo hizo conmigo hoy.

-¿Y tú no sabes nada?

-Imposible saberlo. Sólo creo que el trasnochar le hacer mal.

-¿Qué dices?

-No había querido comentarte esto, Minerva, pero no me dejas alternativa.

-Habla, Severus.

-Ayer encontré a la señorita Granger y a Weasley discutiendo con Brown en compañía de Patil, Parvati Patil. Gracias a esa discusión me enteré que la señorita Granger suele salir por las noches para ayudar a los elfos, pues ella tiene una plataforma, o algo así, que lucha por los derechos… Por eso… tuve que hacerle una detención. A partir de eso que se encuentra así. El problema no es la detención, sino Brown. Su actitud la fastidia, y la ha fastidiado desde hace bastante tiempo.

-Entiendo… pero, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Weasley.

Minerva asintió.

-¿Tú crees que eso es lo que ocurre con la señorita Granger?

Severus demoró en contestarle, pues le comenzaba a pesar tener que mentirle tanto a Minerva, una de las personas que más le importaban en el castillo. Comenzaba a entender a Hermione.

-Yo creo que sí. Tú debes conocer mejor que yo a la señorita Granger, y yo por lo que la conozco, creo que no sería otra cosa. No debe estar metida en problemas. Me atrevería a decir que confío plenamente en sus acciones por la justicia de los elfos, y que… debe estar un poco fastidiada por Lavender Brown.

-Muchas gracias Severus.

-Otra cosa, Minerva… Preferiría que no le menciones a la señorita Granger que tienes conocimiento de la detención. Muchos lo saben, pero en realidad, esa detención fue… para dejar tranquila a Brown.

-Lo haré, Severus. Pero, ¿de verdad no vas a reprimir su falta de criterio?

-No. Con que asista a mi despacho el día señalado, y que me ayude en algunas cosas, para mí es suficiente. Y ella ya tiene suficiente.

Minerva esbozó una sonrisa, como queriendo apoyarlo.

-Muy bien, creo que iré a verla ahora mismo. Nos vemos.

Severus vio cómo Minerva McGonagall se dirigía a la salida de la Sala de Profesores. Dio un largo respiro, restregó sus ojos y despejó los cabellos oscuros que pendían sobre su cara. Luego fue a almorzar al Gran Salón.


	28. Capítulo 27: En detención

Hola gente! espero que estén todos bien =) muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! que disfruten el capítulo y cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber!

Un besitoooo, adiós!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII: En detención.**

Madame Pomfrey dejó que Hermione abandonara la enfermería ese mismo día en la tarde, luego que todas las clases hubieran acabado. Durante su estancia aprovechó para descansar, pensar muchas cosas, prepararse para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar de aquí en más, y en que, pasara la que pasara, siempre tendría el cariño de Severus, y él el de ella. En todo ese tiempo, él se había transformado en algo muy importante en su vida, algo prácticamente vital, de lo que era muy difícil desprenderse. La Medimaga la alimentó bien, por todo lo que no había hecho el día anterior, y muy poco durante el desayuno. No comía tan bien desde el día sábado en la noche. Esa noche… de seguro marcaría su vida, pues fue la primera vez que conoció lo que de verdad ocultaba Severus desde tiempos remotos. Todo lo que había hecho, por qué llegó a hacerlo, y por qué hacía lo que hacía por Harry, y ahora por ella. Fue muy duro para ella enterarse de todo, pero de todas formas, muy importante. Desde aquel momento, lo quería más que nunca, pues él confió en ella como él nunca se habría atrevido.

El día siguiente a ese hecho fue un desastre total. Lavender Brown la había echado al agua frente a Ron, tuvo que mentirle, y más encima, Severus había aparecido en escena, fingiendo desprecio por ella, deteniéndola, y generando un regocijo sin precedentes en Lavender. Eso había sido el detonante de muchas cosas acumuladas. Ron, las mentiras, Lavender, lo ocurrido el día anterior, las burlas de Parkinson, el cansancio, el miedo… Y ahora la Profesora McGonagall se presentaba en enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba, y además, para preguntarle qué había estado ocurriendo con ella en este último tiempo.

-No sé si estás en las condiciones pertinentes, Hermione—comenzó a decir Minerva, teniendo un notable grado de confianza y cercanía con ella-, pero necesito saber qué es lo que te ocurre. ¿Por qué tuvieron que traerte a enfermería? ¿No te has estado cuidando?

-No es eso… es que he tenido algunos problemas, que hoy me pasaron la cuenta, es sólo eso.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Lo que sea, por favor, dímelo. Haré lo posible por solucionarlo, mientras me sea posible.

-No, Profesora, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer.—Suspiró.

-¿Segura? Deber haber cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea. Por favor, dime.

-Es sólo que… no puedo decirle lo que me ocurre, de verdad no puedo. Si de verdad pudiera, no dudaría en decirlo. Pero esto es algo que me preocupa mucho, y que me tiene extraña, y todo lo demás que me ocurra, me afectará más de lo normal. Por ejemplo, yo… ayer tuve una discusión con Lavender Brown, porque se empeña en sacar verdades y mentiras a la luz, sólo porque… porque a ella le gusta Ron, y él no quiere nada con ella. Lavender se siente celosa de mí, y es por eso que todo el tiempo trata de hacerme sentir mal. En general no es una mala persona, pero conmigo se ha vuelto insoportable.

-Me alegra que me hayas contado eso. Yo puedo hacer algo por ti respecto a ese tema.

-Gracias por su preocupación, Profesora.

-Hermione, debes saber que Ronald Weasley ha estado muy preocupado por ti, y desde hace mucho antes.

-¿Qué?—Masculló incrédula, y con voz quebrada.

-Ha estado tratando de averiguar lo que pasa contigo, es por eso que recurrió a mí para saber si es que yo sabía algo, o si había forma que él pudiera ayudarte sin saber nada.

-Oh, dios…

-Como no sabía nada, no pude ayudarlo. Después se me olvidó hablar contigo, hasta hace poco, cuando Severus vino a informarme de tu estado.

Ella asintió.

-Sea lo que sea, no tienes que guardártelo, ¿entiendes?

-Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood lo saben. Si no tuviera alguien a quién contarle lo que me ocurre, sería… un caos total.

-Muy bien. Nunca olvides que siempre debemos tener distintos lugares donde depositar nuestros más grandes temores. Nunca dejes de pedir ayuda… jamás.

Hermione asintió agradecida.

-Ahora te dejaré para que descanses. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

La mujer le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego se volteó para abandonar el Ala de Enfermería.

Hermione había abandonado la enfermería instantes atrás cuando se encontró con Ron, que iba en dirección a ella.

-¡Ron!—Dijo ella con entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor…-Contestó sonriendo. Luego agregó:- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte preocupado tanto. Además… supe que habías estado preocupado por mí desde hace mucho antes.

Él se ruborizó.

-No me digas que el murciélago grasiento te vino con el cuento.

-¿Snape? No… pero eso no importa. Disculpa por haber sido tan ciega. Yo te pedía que tuvieras confianza en mí, y yo ni siquiera te daba de la mía.

Ron chistó la lengua en función de restarle importancia.

-Escucha… no puedo decirte lo que me pasa… por ahora no puedo hacerlo, pero créeme que es muy duro para mí ocultártelo.

-¿Por qué no puedes contarme?

-Es algo muy delicado, difícil de entender. Creo que el tiempo me dirá cuándo será propicio decirte, pero debes saber que nunca ha sido porque no confío en ti. Confío en ti, y muchísimo, pero simplemente no puedo.

-Está bien. Pero, sea lo que sea ¿de eso ya te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, ya pude arreglar un poco las cosas.

Ron aún lucía confundido, pero de todas maneras pareció alegrarse. Ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la Torre Gryffindor, mientras Ron le comentaba a Hermione lo que se había visto en clases. Ya en la Torre, Hermione fue recibida por sus amigos, y algunas curiosas miradas por parte de otros alumnos. Más tarde, cuando Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco cansada, a pesar de haber descansado gran parte del día, subió al cuarto de chicas en compañía de Ginny, quien no tardó en preguntarle lo que en realidad había sucedido ese día. Por fin, Hermione pudo contar lo que había pasado en la mañana, con la visita de la Profesora McGonagall, y con la conversación con Ron, y todo sin mentiras.

Después de haber ido a tomar el té con Harry y Ron al Gran Salón, una vez finalizadas las clases de Herbología del día jueves, Hermione partió a la biblioteca para avanzar en uno de los cuantos deberes que le habían impuesto durante el día. A las siete en punto tendría que estar en el despacho de Severus para cumplir la "detención" que se había ganado por culpa de Lavender. En cierto modo se sentía agradecida con ella, pues al fin tendría la oportunidad de estar con Severus. Después de que él la haya llevado a Enfermería, no pasaron ningún momento a solas. Hermione no se atrevía ir a visitarlo, y él tampoco se atrevía a generar momentos en que estuvieran solos, ni le proponía juntarse en algún lado. Al cabo de todo, la tormenta se había generado por haber estado juntos a la hora que no correspondía, y para las chismosas, y los chismes, no hay límite de horario.

Dejó la biblioteca cuando faltaban entre diez a quince minutos para las siete de la tarde. Con su mochila y algunos libros en la mano, partió tranquilamente hacia las mazmorras. A esa hora, no había demasiado tráfico de alumnos por los pasillos, pues, o estaban los mínimos en biblioteca, o se encontraban en su sala común tratando de olvidar los deberes escolares por un momento. Y Hermione nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Terminó de bajar la escalera que comunicaba el castillo con las frías mazmorras, y se perdió entre los pasillos, hasta que llegó al que conducía al despacho de Severus. Faltaban muy pocos metros para llegar frente a la puerta, cuando escuchó murmullos dentro del mismo despacho. Se acercó un poco más, y pudo ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Usted no puede imaginarse cuánto me desagrada esa sangre sucia. Insufrible sabelotodo que anda dando lástima por todo el castillo. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?

-¿A qué se refiere, Parkinson?

-Estamos claros que Granger es una sabionda, pero ¿cómo pudo rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a ella? ¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí?

-Usted no me sirve para nada.

-¿Para nada? No me ofenda, Profesor. —La voz de Parkinson no lucía para nada ofendida, sino que suave y un tanto insinuante.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no podría requerir ninguna ayuda de usted.

-Vamos, Profesor. Soy de Slytherin, de su casa. Soy amiga de Draco. Nosotros siempre hemos sido cercanos con usted. Soy digna de su confianza, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ayudarlo.

-Me haría una enorme ayuda abandonando mi despacho. Me está haciendo perder el tiempo.

¿Qué se creía esa babosa? ¿Por qué le insinuaba tantas cosas a Severus? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota para coquetear con él, y más encima no darse cuenta del ridículo que hacía?

-Profesor…—Insistió Parkinson.

-Parkinson, abandone mi despacho. Dentro de los próximos minutos llegará la Señorita Granger.

-¡Esa insufrible sabelotodo! ¿Qué me importa a mí? ¿Usted cree que me afecta mucho su presencia?

-No lo dudo, pero la forma en que usted se comporta conmigo, deja mucho que pensar.

-¿Y? Que piense lo que quiera, pero si se le ocurriera abrir su bocota, ¡Uh! Que le iría mal. No tengo miedo que nos vea así.

-¿Y así cómo? Eres una completa idiota, Parkinson.

-¿Por qué me insulta, Profesor? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer un insulto suyo?

-Eres insoportable, Parkinson. Vete.

-Usted no quiere que me vaya, no me mienta.

-¿No oyes? ¡Dijeron que te marches!—Exclamó una voz en la entrada del despacho de Severus.

-¡Ah! Encantador, con que ha llegado la sabionda come-libros de Gryffindor a dar órdenes.—Ironizó Parkinson—Qué falta de respeto. Yo creo que ella sí merece un insulto de su parte, Profesor.

-Vete, Parkinson.

-¿Cómo deja que esta sangre sucia me hable de ese modo?

-No se dirija a ella de esa forma, no en mi presencia.

-¿Sangre sucia? ¡Me importa muy poco! ¿Por qué no te vas, sangre sucia inmunda? Estábamos muy bien antes de que llegaras…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Vociferó Severus iracundo.- ¡TE CALLAS AHORA MISMO, O TE IRÁ MUY MAL, PARKINSON!— Ya había llegado al límite. No permitiría que le faltara el respeto de esa forma, y menos que insultara a Hermione en su presencia, y de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Parkinson enrojeció y calló observando con un poco de temor a Severus.

-Nunca te atrevas a faltarme el respeto de esa forma, ni insultes a cualquier alumno en mi presencia. ¡Nunca vuelvas a contradecirme! ¡Nunca insinúes cosas! Con la última persona que querría estar sería contigo. Eres insoportable, odiosa, y no es del gusto de nadie, ni siquiera el mío.

-Profesor…

-¡Vete! Y no digas una palabra de lo que ocurrió aquí, sino, a la que le irá muy mal será a ti. Has sobrepasado el límite… es inadmisible. ¡Largo de aquí!

Parkinson salió rápidamente del despacho. Hermione se quedó observando el umbral de la puerta, por donde Pansy Parkinson había desaparecido, demasiado absorta para alejar la mirada.

-Señorita Granger, cierre la puerta, por favor.—Murmuró Severus, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Hermione obedeció al instante, pero tardó varios segundos en darle la cara a Severus.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Dijo él, acercándose a ella.

-Sí. ¿Ella siempre es así contigo?

-No tan sobrepasada, pero generalmente tiene cierto abuso de confianza que no suelo recriminarle.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?—Luego de haberle dado la espalda por su incomodidad, se volteó para mirarlo fijamente.

-Se cree mucho por ser de Slytherin, y para cualquiera es inconcebible que yo le llame la atención a uno de mis alumnos, porque tengo fama de dejarles pasar completamente todo.

-Es malvada… idiota… ciega…desmedida…

-Lo sé.

-¿Es primera vez que ocurre algo así?

Severus no contestó.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-No es la primera vez.

-¿No? ¿Y qué ocurrió en las anteriores?

-Eso no importa. Tuve que modificarle la memoria.

-Dímelo de todas formas. Supongo que como está olvidado para ella, no hay nada que temer.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidas tú?

-Me estás ocultando algo.

-Una vez intentó besarme.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Y lo consiguió?

-Fue hace un tiempo… en una de las detenciones por haberte dejado inconsciente.

-No me has respondido la pregunta.

-¡Sí, lo hizo! Pero no es la gran cosa, ni siquiera lo recuerda.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-¿Cómo pretendes que te contara, cuando no ando preocupado de ese tipo de cosas? Ni siquiera me importa demasiado para recordarlo por casualidad.

-La maldita arpía, babosa te besó. ¿Está enamorada de ti?

-No lo creo. Toda la vida he creído que está loca por Draco. Lo que hizo fue para ver si podía conseguir algo de misericordia conmigo.

-¿Es tan estúpida que cree que con un beso ella podría… librarse? ¡Enamorándote! ¡Es más estúpida de lo que creía!

-Para que veas.

-Tendría que haber sido más inteligente. Yo lo logré.

Hermione trató de ablandarse un poco debido a la situación. No pretendía estar molesta en la única oportunidad que tenía para estar con Severus.

-Y claramente te has librado de una detención.

-Supe que no hiciste sufrir mucho a Ron.

-Le dije que ordenara los ingredientes que hay en mi cuarto de Pociones. No puedo condenarle la preocupación que siente por ti, porque es bastante sincera, pero no podía dejar pasar que me hablara así. Es peligroso que sepan que por tu culpa me está naciendo el corazón de abuelita.

-¡Por mi culpa! ¿Qué te has creído?

-Sabes que es tu culpa. Antes podía odiar perfectamente a todo el mundo y dejar que todos reprueben, pero ahora… pobres chicos, tienen que aprender.

-No es por mí, sabes que es por… la Batalla que en algún momento será.

-Puede ser, puede ser.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo antes que la maldita babosa entorpeciera tu tarde?

-No te voy a decir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque querrás ayudarme, y no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que hagas nada mientras estás a aquí.

-¡Se supone que estoy en detención! Debo llegar con cara de cansancio y odiosidad.

-Antes de que aparezcas frente a tus amigos, piensa en Parkinson.

-¡Ugh! Está bien, suficiente.

-¿Te has sentido bien?

-Sí…

-¿Segura? No suenas muy convencida.

-Me he sentido bien… sólo que no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

Severus asintió con un poco de pesar.

-Sí, es obvio que eso afecta. Ojalá no tuvieras que pasar por esto.

-No te preocupes… la felicidad lo supera por creces.

- ¿Y tu amigo aún está preocupado por ti?

-Eso creo… ¿Por qué sabes eso?

-¿Que sé qué cosa?

-¿Por qué sabes que Ron ha estado preocupado por mí? ¿La Profesora McGonagall te mencionó algo?

-¿Ella? No…- Luego hizo una pausa—Preferiría no decirte.

-Severus, dime.

-El lunes Weasley me estuvo preguntando por ti.

-¿Qué saltamontes saltarines…? ¡¿Sabe algo?

-Tranquila… por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hace Ronald Weasley preguntándole a Severus Snape por mí?

-Pensaba que yo sabía algo de lo que te ocurría.

-De hecho…

-Por supuesto, yo le dije que no sabía nada, y que era más probable que él se enterara de las cosas antes que yo. Tenía la ilusión de que me hayas contando algo en una de tus sesiones de ayuda.

-¡Oh, pobre Ron!

-No pensé de igual forma, pero como daba tanta lástima, tuve que darle un poquito de esperanzas…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le dije que intentara con la Señorita Brocklehurst.

-Ah… bueno, al menos ella no sabe nada fuera de lo común… si es que le modificaste la memoria.

-Y si fallé, confiemos en que no dirá nada, tal como prometió aquella vez.

-¡Ay! Me da tanta pena ver cómo Ron se interesa por saber lo que me pasa y ayudarme… y yo no puedo hacer nada más que mentirle. Al menos ahora sabe que le oculto algo… y que lo hago porque no puedo contárselo por motivos fuera de mi alcance… no porque no confíe en él.

-Deja de pensar en eso.

-No puedo. Me preocupa demasiado Ron. Yo le he estado pidiendo confianza, que me cuente lo que le pasa, y ni siquiera yo lo hago.

-No pretenderás contarle…

-No… me encantaría, pero es muy arriesgado. Estoy determinada a contarle a todo el mundo cuando Voldemort sea derrotado.

-¿Y si yo no estoy de acuerdo en que se lo cuentes a todo el mundo?

-¡Ay, por favor! Estoy hablando en serio, amor.

-Y yo también.

-Bueno, aunque no te guste, igual se lo diré a todo el mundo.

-Que terca.

-Yo hago lo que quiero con mi secreto.

- No es sólo tuyo, es de los dos.

-Mi secreto es que te amo. Tu secreto es que me amas. Distinto es nuestro secreto en que ambos nos amamos. Yo revelaré mi secreto, y si tú quieres, le cuentas al mundo lo que sientes por mí.

-Gryffindor, sabelotodo y mandona.

-Slytherin, sarcástico y… adorable.

-¿Adorable? ¿Es que no encontraste un insulto mejor?

-Eres taaaan adorable como un gatito, ¿sabes?

-Oh, sí. Y Lavender Brown es tan simpática como Rita Skeeter

-No, como Dolores Umbridge. Son igualitas esas arpías.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Insufrible sabelotodo!

-Tú también lo eres.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Eres muy inteligente.

-Puede ser, pero no se lo ando demostrando a todo el mundo.

-Me ofendes, Severus.

-¿Y por qué?

-Da la impresión que te burlaras de mi manera de ser. Es inevitable para…

-Espera, espera.—La detuvo—Mi intención no es burlarme de ti… sólo te digo eso porque me encanta que seas así. Pensaba que lo tenías muy claro.

-Sí, algo sabía, pero igual me da la impresión de que lo hicieras.

-No. No tengo nada de qué burlarme de ti, y sería de muy mal gusto que, si tuviera algo con qué hacerlo, sí lo hiciera.

-Está bien, lo siento.

-Olvídalo. Ahora tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

-Supongo que no… hay visita a Hogsmeade, creo.

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-Ehm…

-San Valentín.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quiere usted salir conmigo?—Dijo la castaña con ironía.

-Sí, tengo planificado hacer algo contigo ese día.

-¿Como pasearnos por las calles de Hogsmeade tomados de la mano, mientras la gente se alegra de vernos juntos?

- Precisamente eso no.

-¿Entonces qué?

-No puedo decirte. Sólo necesito que me digas si puedes salir conmigo ese día y si confías en mí.

-Voy a tener que arreglármelas para poder salir contigo. Si le digo a Ron que debo hacer algo de aquello-que-no-puedo-decirle, tal vez no sea tan terrible. Y por último: ¡Por supuesto que confío en ti! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-Necesitaba asegurarme.

-Qué interesante… Hermione tiene pareja en San Valentín… y de remate, la pareja resulta ser un profesor de Hogwarts… y el más odioso y odiado por todos.

-Menos por ti.

-Menos por mí… exacto.

Hermione lo abrazó.

-Profesor… usted me tortura mucho en las detenciones, creo que lo acusaré.

-Eres una inepta, Granger, yo no aguanto la ignorancia y la estupidez. Su presencia me causa rechazo.

-¡Aaay, maldito hombre sarcástico!—Chilló Hermione, divertida.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me dé más detenciones?

-Haga lo que haga…

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él y le plantó un beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron con malicia.

-Debo decir, Granger, que usted me ha hecho cambiar de opinión… y no tengo idea porqué lo hice. ¿Será que su presencia de repente me cautivó?

-Ni idea yo tampoco.

-Aunque, en todo caso, usted superó con creces el fallido propósito de Parkinson.

-¿Porque soy de su gusto, Profesor?

-Porque eres de mi gusto, eres muy inteligente, hermosa, pero por sobre todo, porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor—Hermione se abalanzó en sus brazos y volvió a besarlo con dulzura. Luego acordaron pasar el resto de la "detención" charlando sobre lo que habían hecho en los días que no habían estado juntos.


	29. Capítulo 28: San Valentín sin prece

He vuelto muy pronto! Y eso es gracias a la Ale, que es una de las últimas que se ha unido a mi querida historia =) GRACIAS! de verdad me alegra muchísimo cuando quedan tan entusiasmados con la historia, pporque eso significa que hago uun buen trabajo, hago bien lo que me ENCANTA hacer :)

Gracias a todos los que siguen :D a pesar de todo! Igual me gustaría que dejaran más reviews para saber cómo voy, si la redacción va bien, el hilo de la historia es tal, los personajes, sus dudas, suposiciones, etc! NO duden en consultaR! sin miedo :P. Que estén todos bieeen, saludos a la Mandy, la Javi, la Ale, Avril :D y a toooooodas ustedes que siempre menciono, pero estoy tan apurada subiendo porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que no me acordaría de todas =)

Adiós!

**Actualización 27/09/10: **Gracias _**valitos **_por hacerme saber el error de concepto :P de pura volada, no de confusión. Soy Hermione Granger, NO ME PUEDO EQUIVOCARR! Jaajaj es broma. GRACIAS!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII: San Valentín sin precedentes.**

-¿Ron?—Dijo Hermione el viernes en la tarde, mientras ambos estaban sentados en uno de los taburetes, disfrutando del calor que desprendía a chimenea. Hace un rato habían terminado de hacer algunos deberes. Harry y Ginny, al parecer, estaban sentados también, en alguna parte de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade?

-No lo sé. Es San Valentín, ¿no? Ni siquiera tengo alguien con quién ir. ¿Tú irás?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo saber con quién?

-Lo siento, Ron, pero no puedo decírtelo. Pero es sobre un asunto que debo tratar.

-Ah… De seguro Ginny y Harry irán.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir?

-No es que no quiera ir, Hermione. Es que no tengo alguien, ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no vas con Luna?

Ron se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Con Luna? ¿Tú crees que ella querría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, más encima en San Valentín?

-No lo sé, pregúntale. Diles que van a ir como amigos, también es un día para pasarla con los amigos, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, puede ser. Tal vez a la hora de la cena le pregunte si la veo.

-Ojalá quiera. No me gustaría que te quedaras solo mañana.—Ron no dijo nada.—No me iría tranquila sabiendo que Harry y Ginny estarían en Hogsmeade, yo en mis asuntos y tú…

-No te preocupes tanto, Hermione.

- Tú también lo haces por mí.

-Sí, pero no con la intención de que me devuelvas el favor. Me preocupo por ti porque no quiero que estés mal.

-Y yo me preocupo por ti por la misma razón, en ningún caso pienses que es por devolverte el favor. ¿Somos amigos, no?

-Por supuesto.

-Prométeme que no te quedarás solo mañana. Y si me llego a enterar que te quedarás solo, juro que dejo de lado mis asuntos para acompañarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Estás loca?

-No… pero sabes que estoy determinada a no abandonarte.

-Muy bien, Hermione. Cuando vayamos a cenar, tú misma me acompañarás a hablar con Luna, te quedarás conforme y podrás ir a hacer tus… asuntos que tienes mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Completamente.

Hermione se alegraba de la actitud que ambos tenían. Ella y Ron se preocupaban el uno por el otro, y se veía que la preocupación de Ron era sincera y desinteresada. Felizmente podría llegar a pensar que Ron ya se había dado por vencido, y había dejado de sentir cosas por ella. En cierto modo le apenaba por las muchas esperanzas que le dio, y las miles de horas que él esperó porque ellos lograsen ser algo, pero después de tantas cosas, al parecer Ron había dimitido, y no se veía demasiado afectado; su relación no había cambiado, e incluso se había afianzado más. Hermione no lograba entender la rapidez con que todo sucedió, pero tenía la leve impresión de que una personita había ayudado en el proceso.

Una hora más tarde, ambos, en compañía de Ginny y Harry, bajaron hacia el Gran Salón para cenar. Aquel lugar se encontraba en la hora más crítica, pues la mayoría de los alumnos estaban instalados comiendo. El estrépito de las conversaciones era casi molesto, pero las caras satisfechas y relajadas por ser viernes en la noche amortiguaban la escena.

Ella y Ron se separaron de Harry y Ginny, para ir en busca de Luna. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw y comenzaron a buscarla detenidamente. Casi al principio de la mesa (cerca de la mesa de los profesores), estaba Luna comiendo, al parecer, sin la compañía de nadie.

-Hola Luna—Saludaron ambos amigos.

-Hola Hermione, hola Ron. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien—Respondió Hermione.

Ron permaneció mudo, observando a Hermione. Luego de unos momentos, en que Luna alternaba la vista entre la castaña y el colorín, Hermione le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?—Inquirió Luna.

-Luna… lo que pasa es que…-Comenzó atropelladamente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-¿A Hogsmeade? Mañana es San Valentín.

-Lo sé… pero podemos ir como amigos, ¿no?

-¿Cómo amigos? ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría pasar San Valentín contigo y como amigos—Contestó Luna con entusiasmo.

-Genial. ¿Nos juntamos después del desayuno?

-Claro. ¿Dónde?

-Eh…

-Podrían encontrarse en las escaleras exteriores del castillo—Propuso la castaña, al ver que Ron, demasiado nervioso, no atinaba a responder nada.

Aquel 14 de febrero fue el más raro de todos los que había tenido durante su vida. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima expectativa de lo que sería su día, y al parecer sus amigos tampoco, pues para ambos también era algo nuevo, al menos para Ron que pasaría el día con Luna, como amigos. Para Harry era un poco menos pues ya había tenido una cita por San Valentín el año anterior, con Cho Chang, aunque no resultó como él esperaba. Ahora las cosas eran un poco distintas, pasaría el día con Ginny, su novia, sin nada predispuesto; se dejarían llevar según como se dieran las cosas, como estuviera en ambiente en el pueblo. Y ella, Hermione, pasaría el día con Severus, donde sería y que harían, ella no lo sabía, pero le agradaba el hecho de que él se preocupase tanto por sorprenderla y hacerla feliz en la medida que se podía.

Salió del cuarto de baño completamente aseada. Allí estaba Ginny, esperándola. Una de las medidas que la Profesora McGonagall había tomado para tratar de reducir los problemas con Lavender Brown fue cambiarla de habitación, a una pequeña, desocupada que tenía capacidad para dos alumnas. No hubo objeción en aceptar que Ginny se cambiara de cuarto con Hermione, por lo cual, ahora ambas amigas compartían habitación, y tenían mucho más tiempo y privacidad para conversar de sus cosas.

-¿Estás nerviosa?—Preguntó la colorina mientras Hermione se dirigía a su baúl.

-Por ahora, no.—Respondió sinceramente.- ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé, creo que no. Es sólo una cita más, ¿no?

-Así es.

Hermione sacó de un pequeño cofre la cadenita con el corazón de esmeralda y rubí que Severus le había regalado la semana anterior. A pesar de haberla visto tantas veces durante los días transcurridos, no dejaba de alegrarse ni emocionarse al verla.

-Me encanta—Dijo Ginny.—Debo decir que Snape me sorprende cada día más.

-Uf, y a mí.

-Debo decir, también, que me da un poco de risa cuando me cuentas las cosas que hace por ti, o cómo es contigo. No puedo imaginármelo en ese "estado"

-Te creo que debe ser difícil, para mí fue un poco difícil acostumbrarme. Ahora ya es como normal.—Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa—A veces es tan… tierno, aunque no lo creas. Creo que no debe ser tanto, pero viniendo de él, que sea cariñoso equivale a diez veces lo normal.

-Snape tierno, ¿Snape diciendo cariñito mío eres tan hermosa y adorable como un muñeco de felpa?

-¡Ginny! Así no… tiene que ver más con… su preocupación, con esa dedicación que pone en mí, en las cosas que hace para sacarme una sonrisa siempre.

-Increíble que venga de un hombre que ha sufrido toda su vida, que antes de que esto sucediera, fuera el hombre más odioso y aborrecible del Mundo Mágico.

-Ya lo creo Ginny… valoro tanto eso… pero aquello es una muestra de algo que la gente no puede transar.

-¿Lo dices por Harry y Ron?

La castaña asintió con un poco de pesar.

-Creo que… al fin igual terminarán sabiéndolo, tal vez no para que sean felices…

-Sino cuando tengamos que separarnos, él y yo.

-¡Pero no pensemos en eso! Harry debe estar esperándome para ir a desayunar. Y Ron debe estar esperando a su querida amiga para hacer lo mismo. Debe estar hecho un atado de nervios, mejor bajemos.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Al bajar, tal como ellas lo pensaban, estaban Harry y Ron sentados, conversando, y mirando de vez en cuando las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las niñas. Los saludaron y partieron inmediatamente a desayunar. En el Gran Salón había una gran cantidad de alumnos contentos e impacientes por la visita a Hogsmeade. Parejas y grupos de amigos se organizaban, comentaban sus planes, manifestaban proposiciones; una que otra chica apuraba a su amiga para poder ir a arreglarse. En los años anteriores, hubiera sido común ver que Luna Lovegood luciera más desinteresada de lo usual en aquellas visitas, pues, cuando iba, solía hacerlo sola, pero al tener a alguien con quien ir, más encima en San Valentín, cuando nunca iba en aquellas fechas, causó una gran sorpresa en sus compañeros de casa, principalmente de los que se deleitaban molestándola.

-¿Tienes algún plan?—Le preguntó Harry a Ron cuando los cuatro amigos ya estaban instalados desayunado.

-Eh… la verdad no, pero de seguro no la llevaré al Salón de Té de Madame Pudiepié. Tal vez algo exótico… como es ella, ¿no?

-Bien pensado—Comentó Hermione- ¿pero a qué lugar exótico y que no sea… peligroso?

-Podríamos ir a ver calcetines.

-¿Que qué?—Inquirieron Harry y Hermione.

- A la Tienda Tiros Largos Moda—Se apresuró a decir la hermana de Ron, Ginny.

-¿Calcetines?—Soltó Harry sin contener la risa.

-Harry, Ron tiene razón—Dijo Hermione.—Conoces a Luna, creo que ir a ver calcetines raros, comprar calcetines, debe ser quizás el panorama más alucinante para San Valentín, según lo que Hogmeade puede ofrecer.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón. Pensándolo bien, creo que estará encantada. Esos calcetines que le regalé a Dobby suelen asemejarse bastante al gusto extravagante de Luna.

-Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido—Comentó Ron después—, podemos pasar horas viendo calcetines, como podemos estar un rato, pero al menos es una buena idea.

-¡Excelente idea, Ron!—Exclamó Hermione. —Nunca se me habría ocurrido, en caso de que hubieras necesitado.

Ron asintió. Observó a sus amigos, que parecían entusiasmados por él.

-Y si se aburren, pueden ir a ver los Thestrals… ¡o buscar Nargles!

-No te estás burlando, ¿verdad, Harry?

-¿Burlándome? ¡Claro que no! Le he oído decir a Luna que le encanta ir a ver a los Thestrals, porque… bueno, como no muchos los ven, y los que los ven, no simpatizan mucho con ellos, ella siempre los acompaña, juega con ellos.—Agregó Harry rápidamente, tratando de excusarse—Ahora, en cuanto a los Nargles… tal vez encuentres la oportunidad de que te explique bien, o que puedas verlos… no todo lo que ella diga tiene que ser alucinación suya, creo yo.

- ¿No dice ella que aparecen en el muérdago? Hace tiempo que pasó la Navidad.

-No lo sé Ron, es sólo una idea. Pero al menos lo de los thestrals es realizable.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos unos momentos, y luego continuaron con su desayuno. En todo ese transcurso, Luna había abandonado el Gran Salón, probablemente para irse a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw; también Severus había aparecido para tomar un escueto desayuno. Al parecer estaba un poco apurado.

Luego de haber finalizado ellos su desayuno, se dirigieron a las torres de Gryffindor para terminar de alistarse. Hermione y Ginny subieron las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas en total calma, especulando sin malas intenciones el San Valentín que tendrían Luna y Ron.

-Es un poco raro, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué cosa, Ginny?

-Que Ron vaya con Luna a Hogsmeade, sobre todo en San Valentín.

Pronto se escuchó un chillido a escasos centímetros de donde ellas estaban pasando.

-¿Mi Won-Won con la Lunática de Ravenclaw? ¡¿En San Valentín!—Era una incrédula Lavender que estaba parada en el umbral del acceso a su habitación.

-No es raro para nada. Ellos se llevan bastante bien. Ron ha dejado un poco su sarcasmo con ella, y parece entenderla bastante. —Le dijo Hermione a Ginny, tratando de ignorar completamente a Lavender.

Siguieron transitando, aún sabiendo que Lavender observaba enfurruñada desde su habitación.

-No logro entender a Lavender. ¡No sé qué pretende!—Exclamó Hermione cuando ambas amigas se internaron en su habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Terminaron hace… ¿dos meses? Más o menos, y aún cree que tiene algo de poder sobre Ron, la pobre ridícula que sigue creyendo que Ron es de su propiedad.

-Ella es así. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡Celosa! Vamos, Ginny. Sabes muy bien que no es verdad.

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo?

-¡Amo a Severus!

-¿Y sólo por esa razón no deberías estar celosa? Tal vez un poquito confundida… ¿tal vez sólo estás desquitándote por lo pasado?

-Por ningún motivo. Yo olvidé completamente a Ron. Estoy enamorada de Severus ¡cómo si no se me notara! Y bueno… tal vez me moleste como amiga. Me molesta que mi mejor amigo tenga de pretendiente o de babosa a alguien como ella.

-¿Segura que es eso?

-Ginny, me conoces muy bien. No podría mentirte si ocurriera algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Pero en todo caso tienes razón. Se ridiculiza de lo babosa que es. Hay que buscarle un novio, ¿no crees?

-Severus dice que Lavender debería salir con Cormac McLaggen.

-¡Ja! Y con toda la razón lo dice. Creo que deberíamos organizarles una cita a ciegas, y aunque sean engañados, demás que terminan juntos—Planeó Ginny.

-Con lo difícil que es McLaggen… y lo babosa que es Lavender… ojalá que hasta se embarace para que se vaya luego de Hogwarts.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger!

-Era una broma, lo siento.

-¿No lo decías enserio, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! A ella no le desearía la muerte (creo), ni que la torturen (creo) ni que… se embarace… no hagas o desees lo que no quieres que te ocurra a ti.

Hermione miró su muñeca en misión de saber la hora.

-Será mejor que te arregles. Supongo que Harry querrá irse temprano.

Ginny asintió. Buscó su abrigo, su bufanda, gorro y guantes de lana y se los colocó.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ir después?

-No sé dónde iremos, pero de todas formas iré a su despacho a lo que se vaya Ron, Harry y tú.

Hermione se colocó la capa que sus padres le regalaron para Navidad por el lado azul. Guardó los guantes en el bolsillo interior y volvió a la Sala Común con Ginny.

-Hace frío, ¿eh?—Comentó Hermione al ver a Ron un tanto nervioso.

-Sí, claro—Respondió Ron un tanto confuso.

-Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder. No tienes que estar nervioso.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, Ron. Sólo quiero tranquilizarte. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Todo toma su curso como tiene que ser.

-No te entiendo.

-No te pongas nervioso por lo que podría o no podría pasar con Luna. Si van como amigos, todo fluirá como amigos, y de eso dependerá lo demás.

Ron, al entender lo que su amiga le decía, después de toda la confusión causada por el nerviosismo, sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas.

-P… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque te conozco, sé porqué estás así.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Dímelo tú.

-Nada, ¡claro!

-Si no es nada… no es nada entonces.

- Pero tú dices que hay algo, ¡quiero saberlo!

-No hagas esperar a Luna, Ron.—Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Para fortuna de Hermione, Ron no quiso insistir en el tema, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú qué tienes para hoy? ¿Vas a salir a alguna parte, cierto?

-Sí…

-¿Tienes un Valentín? ¿Se trata de un Valentín, cierto?—Hermione asintió un poco nerviosa- ¿Y siempre se ha tratado de un Valentín… lo… que me dijiste cuando saliste de Enfermería?

-Sí, Ron. Se trata de alguien.—Aceptó un poco preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar luego de esto.

Ron pareció sonreír levemente. Pero no lucía molesto ni nada de eso. Hermione sonrió también, tranquila.

-¿Pero aún no me puedes decir quién es?

-No, no puedo…

-Sólo contéstame una cosa… ¿No es McLaggen?

- ¿Ese cretino? ¡Por supuesto que no! Creo que sería la última persona con la que saldría.

-Tampoco un Slytherin.

Gran error, Ron.

-Eh—balbuceó Hermione.

-¿No es ningún Malfoy, Zabini, Nott…?

-No.

-Claro que no. ¡Cómo podría pensar en un Slytherin! Todos esos idiotas te odian porque eres inteligente y no eres "sangre pura"—Afirmó –Bueno, creo que eso me tranquiliza. Excluyendo a Slytherin, en las demás casas y en Gryffindor no hay cretinos perdedores de los que tenga que cuidarte… y si dices que no es McLaggen…

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y si fuera McLaggen?

-¿QUÉ?

-Es broma, pero qué pasaría si fuera él…

-Creo que… no te lo perdonaría.

-Ah, el problema sería conmigo, no con él… -Musitó entre desafiante y divertida.

-Es que… hay que ser una babosa sin vida para estar enamorado de él, ¿no crees?

-Si tú lo dices… Pero, ¡basta! Debes irte. No dejes esperando a Luna. ¡En marcha, en marcha!

-Te pareces a mi madre.

-Mientes.

-Sí.

-Tranquilízate en el trayecto de aquí a las escaleras, y recuerda lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, mamá.

-Déjate de tonterías, Ronald Weasley.

Ron rió. Miró a Hermione un momento, y luego ambos se acercaron para despedirse. Como en muy pocas veces, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, siendo prueba suficiente para Hermione que las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado bastante. Probablemente la palabra "bastante" quedaba pequeña para el gran cambio que existía comparando su relación hace dos meses y medio, y la que llevaban hoy.

-Creo que ya te entiendo—Musitó Ginny mientras observaba a Hermione, que aún sonreía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo de Ron. Me ha quedado claro que no tiene que ver nada de romance, ni de celos, ni algo del pasado.

La castaña asintió, y tardo un poco en volver a hablar.

-Me preocupo por él de verdad, y como una verdadera amiga…

-Lo sé.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención que tuvieras que cambiarme— Ironizó Harry

-No lo digas ni en broma. Sabes que eso nunca podría pasar.—Musitó Hermione, con un poco de abatimiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No hay como Ron, y no hay como yo, si se refiere a amigos.

-No me querrás echar la culpa a mí, ¿verdad Hermione?

-Por supuesto que no, Ginny. Las cosas siempre cambian, para bien o para mal, pero hay que saber afrontar las consecuencias y los cambios de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Ya nos vamos?—Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Si, sólo si ya quieres irte.

-Claro.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos, y a los pocos segundos los vio desaparecer por el retrato de la Dama Gorda tal cual lo había hecho con Ron. Sus amigos se habían ido. Luna y Ron probablemente ya iban camino a Hogsmeade. Harry y Ginny también. Paulatinamente la Sala Común de Gryffindor se iba vaciando, hasta quedar con predominio de los alumnos de primer y segundo año, y unos pocos de los otros cursos que estaban haciendo algún deber o descansando junto al fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Los viste, Parvati! ¡Iban a Hogsmeade!—Escuchó Hermione a lo lejos. Supuso que era Lavender, sufriendo por Ron, nuevamente. Como un acto reflejo, la castaña se dirigió a uno de los baños que había en la sala común, y se escabulló para evitar cualquier contacto con ella. No era cobardía, era evitar la presencia de alguien que le resultaba tan desagradable incluso a simple vista. Ambas amigas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, según lo que Hermione pudo dilucidar, por lo que la castaña pudo abandonar la Sala Común definitivamente y con más tranquilidad. Los pasillos se notaban solitarios y más vacíos de lo común. Amigos y amigas que no irían a Hogsmeade se encontraban conversando en algunos rincones, una que otra pareja se besaba un poco apartada de la vista de los demás, pero no lo suficiente para Hermione. Se deslizó por las escaleras con toda la agilidad que sus pies le permitían a causa de la felicidad que estaba embargándola. Siguió por el nivel principal hasta llegar a las oscuras y frías escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Por alguna razón lo hacía con más seguridad y tranquilidad que antes. Si bien, existía la seguridad de que no se topara con algún Slytherin que tuviera sospechas de ella, cualquier profesor, funcionario, o cualquier alumno que la viera por esos lugares, yendo hacia Snape, sería raro, sobre todo en el día de San Valentín. Pero eso no ocurrió. No vio a nadie en todo el camino hacia el despacho de Severus, y cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta, fue recibida al instante.

-Buenos días, Señorita Granger—Saludó él, mientras le permitía el paso hacia la oficina.

-Hola—Saludó ella cuando el profesor hubo cerrado la puerta.- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Bien. Mejor ahora que has llegado.

La castaña le sonrió ampliamente, y Severus no tardó en devolver el gesto, pero con una sonrisa menos pronunciada.

-Toma asiento mientras tanto—Dijo Severus-, estoy terminando de ordenar algunas cosas. Luego de eso nos iremos. Y…- Agregó inmediatamente al ver que Hermione abría la boca—no, no es necesario que me ayudes, amor.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, dios. Dime que eso no es Legeremancia

-No lo es. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que nunca ocupo Legeremancia contigo?

Como Hermione no dijo nada, Severus fue a su escritorio y comenzó a ordenar unos pergaminos, libros, y otras cosas que Hermione no pudo reconocer. Tardó alrededor de diez minutos en acabar, en los cuales, Hermione aprovechó de leer los títulos de los libros que Severus tenía en uno de sus estantes.

-Oí que una vez Lavender Brown te llamó Ratona de Biblioteca…

-¿Acaso lo dudas?—Se apresuró a preguntar ella, entre risa y seriedad.

-Para nada.—Contestó- Es hora de irnos. Yo saldré primero para poner un encantamiento desilusionador por si pasara alguien.

Pasados los momentos, Hermione obedeció al gesto que Severus le indicaba que saliera del despacho, así, ambos se encaminaron por los pasillos de las mazmorras, pasillos que Hermione nunca había recorrido. En un determinado lugar, Severus se detuvo. La castaña tuvo la noción de que estaban bastante alejados del despacho, de la Sala Común de Slytherin y de la corriente común de todos en el castillo. Había algunos candiles y una figura de piedra muy próximos a ellos. Todo le resultaba desconocido, frio y un tanto siniestro, pues el lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que ella conocía de las mazmorras. Severus dijo un encantamiento desconocido para Hermione a la vez que hacía y deshacía un círculo con su varita. Entre el muro de piedra, apareció una entrada de aproximadamente dos metros de alto por un metro, aproximadamente, de ancho.

-Después de ti.—Dijo Severus, y Hermione entró.

Con el mismo agitar de varita, pero con un hechizo distinto, Severus cerró el paso de aquella especie de túnel.

-¿Y esto?

-Es un pasadizo que me permite salir de Hogwarts rápidamente cuando… el Señor Tenebroso solicita mi presencia.

-¿Dumbledore lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que lo sabe. Él mismo me ayudó a crearlo.

-¿Hace cuánto que existe?

-No lo sé. Tal vez uno o dos años.

La castaña asintió a pesar de saber que su rostro era levemente perceptible a causa los tenues candiles que había en el pasadizo. Encendieron sus varitas para poder iluminar bien el camino, Severus tomó de la mano a Hermione, e iniciaron marcha por el túnel. La chica sentía una sensación indescriptible al estar en aquel lugar con Severus, y poder caminar de la mano con él. Y todo aquello aumentaba al saber que irían quizás dónde a pasar San Valentín, probablemente alejados de la mirada de quienes los conocían.

-Creo que me perdería en este túnel sólo para caminar contigo de la mano.

Severus rió.

-Que cosas dices, Hermione.

-Es verdad lo que digo. No sabes lo que se siente caminar de esta forma contigo.

-No, pero sé lo que siento yo, y me encanta.

-¡Ay, mi amor!

-Ni si te ocurra tratarme como gatito de nuevo.

-¿Como osito?

-Hermione, no me trates como un animalito tiernito porque sabes que lo no soy.

-Es una broma, creo que estoy jugando con tu paciencia.

-Estás jugando con fuego, ¿ah? Ya has empezado a ponerme a prueba.

-¿Ponerte a prueba?

-Olvídalo. Con que no me trates como un baboso, estamos bien.

-Te amo, Severus.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Hermione.—Le besó la frente—Confío en que hoy será nuestro día.

-¡Cómo me gustaría decirle a todos esos idiotas que dicen que eres tan frío, odioso y animal, lo tierno y cariñoso que eres!

-Créeme que si lo hicieras, dejaría de serlo.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

-Pero por ahora, prepárate para disfrutar lo que ofrece Gran Bretaña en este día de San Valentín.

-¿Tu primer San Valentín?—Preguntó ella, dubitativa.

-Sí, debo reconocer que sí.

-¡Oh! El mío también.

-Más te vale—Bromeó él, con seriedad.

-¿Sabes? Ron quería saber un poco más de información acerca de mi "Valentín"

-¿Y? ¿Lo complaciste?

-No sé si lo complací, pero sí lo tranquilicé.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Primero estaba asustado de que fuera McLaggen.

-Comparto su temor.

Y después preguntó si era un Slytherin.

-Uy—Acotó Severus con un poco más de expresión de todo lo que le había dicho a Hermione anteriormente.

-Después especificó en tipos como Malfoy, Zabini… pero él mismo se respondió sabiendo que no era posible, todos me odian pues soy una sangre su…

-Hija de muggles, Hermione.

-Sí, hija de muggles.

-Pero, todos los Slytherin, menos yo.

Severus no le soltó la mano a Hermione en todo el trayecto siendo él una especie de guía.

-Abrígate bien, estamos por llegar.

Hermione alistó sus guantes y su capa, tapándole completamente la cabeza y ocultando bastante su rostro

-Ahora, a lo que salgamos de aquí, quiero que camines lo más rápida y derechamente posible hasta el árbol que está justo frente a la salida, ¿entiendes?

-¿Encantamiento desilusionador en perímetro?

-Chica lista.

Pocos momentos después, Hermione se encontró con una puerta, la cual sólo Severus estaba apto para abrir, y pudieron salir hacia la fría y sumamente blanca mañana de San Valentín. El cielo estaba cubierto por una espesa sábana de blancura que llegaba a molestar a la vista. El frío no era tan intenso como en otras ocasiones, y la suave neblina de nieve rozaba sus rostros queriendo hacerse presente. Hermione pudo darse cuenta que salieron del troco de un árbol, o eso es lo que parecía al menos.

-Rápido y derecho—Insisitó Severus al darse cuenta que Hermione se había atrasado un poco al contemplar la salida.—Cuando pases el árbol, tienes que agarrarte de mí inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como tú digas, amor—Respondió ella, obediente.

Unos pocos segundos después Severus atravesó el árbol. No pasó demasiado en que Hermione hizo lo mismo, y vio que estaba justo fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tomó el brazo de Severus y al instante sintió una desagradable sensación de desenfreno y un revoltijo en su estómago, así como también que sus pies no tocaban terreno firme.

Dos siluetas desconocidas que estaban fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts desaparecieron mediante magia. Severus y Hermione ya no estaba en Hogwarts y no irían a Hogsmeade.


	30. Capítulo 29: La Locura de Snape

Buen día, buena tarde o buena noche a mis lectores! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de Don't Let Me Down! ajajaj ni que fuera de televisión! Pero he regresadooooo, y este capítulo viene coon mucho carño dedicado a una de mis lectoras más apreciadas! Quizás porque la conozco un poco, interactúo "frecentemente" con ella y porque tenemos varas cosas en común. El día de ayer, lunes 18 de octubre, estvo de cumpleaños, y por razones fuera de mi alcance (emocional y mental xxD) ayer no pude subir el capítulo tal como lo prometí, peor aquí estoy! Antes de que la cosa se dilate más. Espero que hayas tenido un muy buen día, que hayas recibido muchos cariños, felicitaciones y buenos deseos! Agradezco que le mandé un mensjae a la Mandy para que te saludara, pues ayer no supe nada de internet en todo el día... OJalá te guste mucho el capítulo. Estaba escrito hace bastante tiempo, pero esta dedicatoria y el capítulo van con mucho cariño para ti. Muchas gracias por todo tu entusiamso, tus buenos comentarios y tus insistencias ajaja es un buen signo :) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS! Muchas felicidades y mis mejores deseos en estos 17 años que ya tienes! Me encantaría con todo el orazón tomarte y llevarte al Estadio Bicentenario de La Florida el día domingo, lo jurooooo! Muchos cariños para ti :)

Saludos a mis demás lectores, gracias por sus comentarios, por todos los que leen, por lo que agregan a favoritos, a alerta, etc! Son divinos :)

Adióooooooooooooooooooos!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX: La locura de Snape.**

Hermione sintió que sus pies lograban posarse en tierra estable. Se encontró a sí misma fuertemente agarrada del brazo de Severus, quien a su vez tenía su mano aprisionando la de ella. Esa desagradable sensación que tanto le molestaba desapareció, por lo que Hermione decidió abrir los ojos y aflojar un poco su cuerpo para ver dónde se encontraban. Era un camino de piedra rodeado de algunos árboles, y pradera, era lo único que podía apreciarse, además que todo estaba silencioso.

-¿Dónde estamos?—Inquirió ella mirando hacia todos lados, pero no reconociendo nada.

Severus no le respondió, mas se limitó a caminar hacia un eterno recubrimiento de árboles que se podía ver a lo lejos. Ella lo alcanzó a los pocos instantes y no pudo evitar tomar su mano. Severus la miró sonriendo, ella en cambió soltó una carcajada y apoyó su cabeza en los hombros del él durante unos segundos.

-Lo único que puedo decirte por ahora es que estamos alejados de Hogwarts, de cualquier lugar que pudiera se interés del Señor Tenebroso y los Mortífagos, intuyo que de los padres y conocidos del colegio, y ojalá que de tu familia y cualquier persona que pueda conocernos.

-¿Será posible?

-Es un lugar hermoso, muy recóndito pero conocido a la vez, aún sí, nada que la magia no pueda solucionar.

Continuaron caminando, ahora en silencio, guiados al principio por el camino de piedra. Tardaron un par de minutos hasta llegar a rodearse de una inmensa cantidad de árboles, y otro poco en cambiar de dirección, perdiéndose entre ellos. Transcurrieron quizá veinte minutos, cuando aquel universo de árboles los abandonó, para dar lugar a una inmensa y verde pradera con un cielo majestuosamente blanco. Hermione lucía excitada, encantada con el lugar, pero no decía nada. Sólo observaba. En un momento determinado, en que el ambiente volvía a cambiar, para volverse algo más tosco, frío, y de sensación distinta, Severus habló.

-Hermione, ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos, y que por ningún motivo los abras, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo—Susurró ella tan suavemente, que si Severus no hubiera observado sus labios, él no la habría entendido.

La castaña se perdió en la oscuridad de su ser. Al no poder observar nada, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron por montones. El tacto de sus manos sintiendo las frías de Severus mientras la guiaba parecían adormecerle la piel. Captaba cada movimiento, cada roce mientras avanzaban. Su rostro sentía la brisa que le despeinaba el cabello; su olfato percibía con mayor cantidad los olores de la naturaleza, de los árboles dejados atrás, de aquella pradera, y de un olor que persistía en el ambiente, pero que ella no lograba reconocer aún. Los ruidos que se posaban en los oídos de Hermione eran captados con mayor intensidad y amplitud, la brisa ya no era más que un simple siseo, sino que una música suave, reveladora, los árboles y el choque de las copas eran otro tipo de música que podía ser utilizado como ambientación de fondo, y lo era así en realidad. Existía también otro sonido el cual tampoco pudo reconocer, al igual que el olor del ambiente. Y ambos se hacían más intensos, se sentían más próximos, más evidentes, pero Hermione en medio de su oscuridad y los nerviosismos, no podía, no podía descifrarlo. Tampoco supo qué hacer con el tiempo, que transcurría o demasiado rápido o demasiado lento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había cerrado los ojos, ni cuanto había caminado, pues el largo y desigual trecho le hizo desorientarse del lugar.

Severus le soltó la mano, y ella sintió cómo se alejaba, pero sólo un poco pues aún lo sentía.

-Abre tus ojos—Le susurró suavemente en el oído, interrumpiendo la extensa pieza de ambientación musical.

La castaña sonrió a la vez que sentía un cosquilleo en su interior. Lentamente abrió los ojos, al principio todo era confuso, no lograba identificar mucho debido al desenfoque, pero toda, toda la información adquirida anteriormente por sus sentidos, le ayudaron a entender; supo reconocer de dónde provenía aquella sensación tan fresca, esos movimientos, ese ruido, quizás siseo que la había confundido, todo ese trayecto tan desigual tuvo sentido: a los pies de Hermione se encontraba un enorme y maravilloso acantilado y rodeado de un extenso mar que se imponía por todos lados, interfiriendo en la fuerza del viento. Era una inmensidad que abarcaba toda su vista, una tranquilidad que inundaba sus oídos, una suavidad que la seducía, una totalidad de tantas cosas, que no le permitía formular ningún tipo de razonamiento. Se mantuvo muda durante varios minutos, en los que observó el lugar lenta y detalladamente.

-P… ¿puedes dejar de hacer esto?—Dijo finalmente, después de varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó él, algo dubitativo.

-De prepararme sorpresas, de asombrarme tanto, de dejarme sin palabras…

-¿No te gusta?

Aquella pregunta le hizo recordar a Hermione cuando Severus la llevó a la Torre de Astronomía para celebrar su primer mes juntos, exactamente hacía una semana.

-¡Me encanta, me fascina! Pero no es justo que te desvivas para sorprenderme cuando yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Que no puedes sorprenderme? ¿Bromeas?—Soltó con sarcasmo.

-Lo que hago por ti no se compara a lo que tú haces por mí.

-Porque no puede compararse. Eres una chica, te sorprendes, te emocionas con muchísima más facilidad que un hombre que ha vivo lo que yo he vivido, un hombre como yo, es muy poco probable que me vaya a emocionar con las mismas cosas que tú, ¿no crees?

-Ya veo que sí, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que puedas regalarme cosas, que puedas sorprenderme, y yo con surte puedo pensar que algo relacionado con pociones podría gustarte. ¡Hasta la arpía de Lavender Brown sabe eso!

-Creo que es una buena ocasión para dejar claro unos buenos puntos.—Manifestó él, con un poco más de firmeza que lo habitual. Se paró frente a ella, y la miró fijamente—Primero, no porque yo te regale algo o te lleve a alguna parte, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-P…

-No me interrumpas, Hermione.—Detuvo Severus—Segundo, no tienes la obligación de regalarme nada, ni para mi cumpleaños, ni para navidad o cualquier otra ocasión. Tenerte conmigo es suficiente regalo de aquí a siete vidas más. Tercero, si por alguna razón quisieras regalarme algo, un trozo de pergamino que diga "hola" con tu letras, sería perfecto para mí, mientras sea hecho por ti, y con cariño. ¿De acuerdo en todo?

Hermione no respondió y tampoco hizo algún gesto de aprobación, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿De acuerdo en todo, señorita Granger?

-Sí, de acuerdo—Musitó al fin, muy débilmente.

-No te veo muy convencida.

-Disculpa por ponerme así. Me he dado cuenta que es la segunda vez que estropeo tus sorpresas por mis a…

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, querida, pero es mi deber decirte que no has estropeado nada.

Hermione enarcó una ceja en medio de todo su abatimiento.

-Estás en tu derecho de decir lo que piensas, esto no tiene porqué estropear la sorpresa, por algo te traje aquí.

-¿Para qué?

-Para conversar, para seguir conociéndonos, para que me grites si quieres, para que me golpees si lo encuentras necesario, para que llores, grites, rías, todo, sin que nadie nos descubra, o si nos descubren, que al menos no nos conozcan.

-Estupendo—Susurró, volviendo a mirar el lugar- ¿Puedes decirme ahora dónde estamos?

-Estamos en la costa de Pembrokeshire.

-Pembrokeshire…

-En Gales, Hermione.

-¡¿Gales? ¿Estamos en Gales? ¿Cómo es posible?—Inquirió incrédula- ¿Cómo fue posible que saliéramos de Escocia sin problemas?

-Porque la fiscalización de salidas se hace a nivel de Gran Bretaña, no por Escocia, Inglaterra, etc.

-Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Esto es un parque nacional, verdad?

-Excelente, señorita sabelotodo.

-Entonces ¿en qué parte de la costa de Pembrokeshire estamos? No creo que sea esto exclusivamente la costa.

-Por supuesto que no. Estamos en el sector de St. Bride.

-Ah, ¿hay muggles?

-Qué crees tú.

-¿Que sí?—

Severus asintió.

-¿No tienes conocidos aquí?

-No, la mayoría de mis conocidos están entre Inglaterra y Escocia.

Él volvió a asentir.

-¿Y estamos muy lejos de los muggles?

-No lo sé, quizás a unos pocos kilómetros. Este es el lugar más apartado que encontré de lo turístico que es.

-Ahora entiendo por qué decías recóndito pero conocido.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, no tengo hambre.—Aseguró—Quiero… tal vez podríamos sentarnos en algún lugar y podríamos conversar. Quiero que me ayudes a entender algunas cosas.

Severus y Hermione se arriesgaron a bajar por montículos de piedra y musgo que había en algunos sectores del acantilado, encontraron un lugar apropiado para poder sentarse, y luego de despejar el suelo, ambos se sentaron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te ayude a entender?—Preguntó él con suavidad.

-Antes que comience a explicar todo, quiero pedirte que no me malinterpretes, que no dudes de lo que siento por ti, y que no creas que estoy celosa.

Severus sólo asintió.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que Ron y Luna suelen pasar el tiempo juntos?

-Sí.

-Hoy fueron juntos a Hogsmeade. Fueron sólo como amigos, yo induje a Ron para que se lo pidiera, y así no se quedaría solo en el castillo, pues yo iba a salir, Harry con Ginny también, y no me parecía justo. El tema es que… creo que a Ron le gusta Luna.

Severus no dijo absolutamente, sólo se limitó a escuchar con su indiferencia de costumbre, aunque a los ojos de Hermione era perceptible el interés.

-Yo no tengo nada contra eso, te lo juro, me encantaría que fuera así, pero no me entra en la cabeza que Ron me haya olvidado tan fácilmente. Según lo que sé, yo le gusto desde hace muchos años, hace algunos semanas podría decir que aún le gustaba, pues aún se comportaba celoso… ahora lo veo distinto con Luna, se coloca nervioso cuando le habla algunas veces, y también cuando yo le hablo de ella. Está claro que le gusta.

-¿Quieres saber si es posible que ya te haya olvidado?

-Sí. Se suponía que estaba enamorado de mí, eso no pasa tan rápidamente. Tú… tardaste mucho en olvidar a la mamá de Harry… aunque ella se haya puesto de novia con el papá de Harry. ¿Cómo sería posible? Tal vez no me quería de verdad, o aún le gusto pero lo oculta…

-Yo tardé en olvidar a Lily aún cuando salía con Potter porque era mi única razón de vivir, aunque ya no la tuviera conmigo. Me costó mucho más olvidarla cuando murió, por el hecho de no tener una razón válida para olvidarla. Yo también creo que Weasley estuvo enamorado de ti quizás desde primer año, eso no lo sé, pero sí hace tiempo, y es raro lo que sucede. Quizás… sólo le ocurrió lo mismo que a ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú dijiste que en algún momento dejó de gustarte Weasley porque te enamoraste de mí, pero disfrazaste eso tratando de jurarte y re-jurarte a ti misma que estabas enamorada de Weasley como siempre. Eso es lo que puede haberle ocurrido. Yo creo que ninguno de los dos podría saber cómo ocurrió, pero nadie lograba darse cuenta, tal vez ni siquiera él mismo, porque estaba tan acostumbrado a la sensación de querer controlarte, saber qué te ocurría, querer protegerte, etc. que actuaba como siempre. Podríamos pensar también que se comportaba como un idiota contigo porque no le gustaba el hecho de que estaba olvidándose de ti, y que por eso no sería lo mismo, no tendría el mismo interés por ti como siempre. Cuando tú empezaste a evitarlo porque estabas conmigo, fue el momento decisivo para él, en el que pudo sentirse libre de culpas, en que ya no le importó si dejabas de gustarle, pues tú ya no estabas interesado en él. Más encima después ocurrió que te presentaste incondicional hacia él. A ti ya no te gustaba él, pero igual le demostrabas que estarías con él a pesar de todo, aunque tú no supieras si le gustabas o no. En ese tipo de situaciones, la incondicionalidad define todo.

-¿Por qué lo define todo?

-Porque demuestra que está todo superado, y que no importa lo que pasó antes, que importa lo que sucede ahora.

-Tienes tanta razón, amor. Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¡Ni siquiera yo, que lo conozco como nadie, a excepción de Harry, logré comprenderlo!

-Eso es porque necesitas otras perspectivas, otras experiencias y otros criterios. No te ayuda mucho el hecho de que le hayas gustado, que te haya gustado y que sea tu amigo. No te gusta llegar a conclusiones que podría alejarte de él.

-¿Era muy obvio?

-Para nada. Lo que me ayudó a sacar la conclusión fue que a ti te pasara lo mismo.

Hermione asintió sin decir nada.

-Entonces esto no lo decías porque estabas celosa.

-No lo estoy. Más bien estoy contenta de que por fin Ron esté "rehaciendo" su vida. Además que se interese en Luna… ¡exorbitante!

-Entonces las cosas han cambiado entre tú y Weasley…

-Sí, somos buenos amigos, como hermanos.

Hermione se acercó a Severus, que estaba sentado unos cuantos centímetros de ella de manera muy elegante para estar en medio de la roquería, y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Muchísimas gracias, mi amor.

-Me gusta el hecho de que pueda ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas existenciales.

-¿Aunque sean puras tonterías?

-No son tonterías, Hermione. Todas esas cosas nos definen como persona, y definen nuestra vida.

-Sí, al parecer sí…

Severus le besó la frente, y luego hizo movimiento, provocando que Hermione se separara de él. Acto seguido, él la tomó de la mano y le indicó que se recostara, quedando la cabeza de Hermione reposando en las piernas de Severus. Él no tardó en acariciarle la melena castaña.

-Tengo que ayudarte a entender una cosa más, algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es.

-¿Sí?—Preguntó ella, levanto un poco la cabeza para observarlo.

-Tu regalo de Navidad, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto… ¿me dirás lo que significa?

-Lo haré.

Él le acariciaba los cabellos sin cesar. Levantó la vista unos momentos, para perderse en el océano que a simple vista parecía interminable, tan grande, frío, verde, provocador.

-_Fod yn ffynhonnell o fy vices, a bod yn chi eich hun y mwyaf o fy rhinweddau_.—Dijo él, y Hermione no le entendió ni una palabra. Tardó unos pocos instantes en darse cuenta que había pronunciado la frase que estaba escrito en el libro que él le había regalado.

-Conviértete en la fuente de mis vicios, y sé tú misma la más grande de mis virtudes.

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Le brillaban más de lo normal, y eso se debía a la enorme dedicación que tenía él hacia ella, el afecto que le demostraba, y lo distinto que se comportaba con ella. Eso cada día la enamoraba más, la hacía no arrepentirse ni un momento de haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de él, ni tampoco haberse arrepentido de haber vuelto a su despacho luego que Luna fuera a verla.

-Conviértete en la fuente de mis vicios, y sé tú mismo la más grande de mis virtudes—Repitió ella, pero ahora dirigiendo la frase hacia él.

-Eres un vicio para mí. Hermione, me tienes loco, me tienes como nunca había estado. Pero a la vez, eres la más grande de mis virtudes, algo de lo que no me avergüenzo, algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, algo tan preciado que me ha devuelto la vida, me hace luchar, me hacer cambiar.

-Severus…- Susurró ella, algo conmovida.

-Te amo, Hermione.

-Severus, mi amor… yo también te amo.

Hermione aún seguía un poco aprensiva y conmovida. Las palabras que Severus le dijo, nunca las esperó en su vida, ella nunca creyó que llegaría ser así de sincero con ella, más bien se esperaba que fuera afectuoso, pero sólo lo necesario. Se conformaba con sus besos y abrazos, con sus "te quiero" y "te amo", con los "te extraño" "eres hermosa", pero nunca jamás pensó que él le diría que lo tenía loco. Era confesar que estaba completamente embrujado y dependiente de ella. Y le sorprendía porque ella también lo estaba, le resultaba bastante difícil pensar en el día de mañana sin él, sin su insoportable profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin su cariñoso y comprensivo novio que no alcanzaba a tener veinte años más que ella.

Habían pasado varias horas charlando, conociendo de sus vidas, de su familia. Hermione le habló de sus padres, que eran ambos dentistas, y de cómo desarrollaban su labor. Para fortuna de Hermione, Severus no resultó ser tan denso en entender lo que hacían y por qué lo hacían. Le contó de sus demás familiares, tíos, primos, abuelos, que pensaban que Hermione pasaba su escolaridad en un internado de excelencia en Escocia gracias a una beca, verdad que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Por razones obvias, Severus no le habló a Hermione de su familia, ya que era un tema delicado y muy complicado de contar, por lo que la entretuvo hablando de su trabajo, de que gracias a las tantas cosas que hacía, no podía tomarse un tiempo para descubrir nuevos ingredientes y sustancias para hacer pociones, como tanto lo gustaba. Lo único de su familia que Hermione llegó a saber, es que la familia de su padre provenía de Gales, y por esa razón él le había escrito aquella frase en su libro, porque había aprendido un poco de galés leyendo algunos libros que tenía en su casa. Ella tuvo el atino de preguntar cuál era el fin de aquel libro, si era como diario de vida, si tenía alguna cualidad en específica, mas Severus simplemente dijo:

-Llegará un momento en que esto tendrá sentido y valor para ti, mucho más de lo que lo es ahora.

Hermione no insistió, y sabía que era lo correcto. En todo ese tiempo estando con él, que en realidad era poco, había aprendido a no insistir demasiado en lo que él proponía, pues por algo él lo decía. Él era concreto, y no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por las cosas, a excepción de Hermione, con quien él cambiaba totalmente. Había aprendido que Severus era un hombre nuevo y distinto cuando estaba con ella, y sólo con ella. Ante los ojos de todos, seguía siendo el insufrible murciélago grasiento que todos odiaban, a pesar de que tuvo una pequeña recaída en las primeras semanas saliendo con Hermione. Después de eso, la compasión no existió si no era pedida expresamente por Dumbledore.

Habían terminado de comer hace poco, intuían que eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, cuando se encontraban tirados en la pradera, muy cerca del acantilado. Los vigilaba el persistente cielo albo que lograba colarse en todo los rincones de su vista al querer observar el cielo. Tenían que estar locos para estar tirados en la hierba en pleno invierno, en la costa de Gales, con las enormes corrientes de frío causada por el mar, pero al fin de cuenta era de ese modo, estaban locos. Hermione se volteó para rodear a Severus con su brazo, y se quedó mirándolo sonriente, igual que las cien veces anteriores. Él la miraba, sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello, le besaba la frente o tomaba su mano. Pero aquella vez fue distinta. En el rostro de Severus apareció una mueca fácilmente identificada como de dolor, se separó de Hermione y precipitadamente se puso de rodillas.

-Severus, ¿qué ocurre?—Dijo al instante.

No respondió, pues unos segundos más tarde llevó su mano hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, hizo a un lado las mangas, y Hermione pudo ver claramente como la Marca Tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort, estaba rodeada de un prematuro enrojecimiento: la Marca Tenebrosa ardía en el antebrazo de Severus, Lord Voldemort lo estaba llamando.

-Debo irme.—Dijo al instante, sin ocultar la molestia que le causaba el antebrazo.

-¿Qué?

-Hermione, lo siento, pero debo irme en este instante. Al señor Tenebroso no le gusta esperar. —Severus ya estaba en pié y acomodándose la ropa. Hermione le imitó.—No puedo llevarte de regreso a Hogwarts en este momento, y tampoco quiero que lo hagas por tu cuenta.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí?—Hermione no supo si aquella pregunta la hizo con reproche o con algo de incredulidad.

-Es lo mejor. Yo volveré por ti a lo que termine con el Señor Tenebroso, esperemos que no sea muy largo.

-¡Por lo que más quieras, dios! ¿No podía ser en otro momento?—Refunfuñó para sí. –Está bien, yo esperaré aquí.

Severus ya estaba listo para irse, lucía un tanto confundido con la repentina llamada de Lord Voldemort, y también un poco molesto de que fuera justo en el día en que lo estaba pasando con Hermione, aunque, por supuesto, nadie tenía porqué saber eso, así que aquella ocasión era idónea tanto para Severus como para Voldemort. Le besó los labios a Hermione con premura, y luego se alejó unos metros. Sin dejar de observarla, Severus desapareció de la costa de Pembrokeshire, dejando a Hermione sola y apartada del mundo de manera casi abrupta. Ella se mantuvo observando el lugar donde él había desaparecido unos cuantos minutos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que debía preocuparse. Cada reunión que Severus tuviera con Voldemort debía ser una razón de temer, pues nadie estaba a salvo ni inmune de la sed de venganza y placer por la muerte que él tenía, menos Severus, que había puesto su vida muchísimo más en riesgo que antes al estar saliendo con Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, El Elegido, el objetivo de Lord Voldemort.


	31. Capítulo 30: El Juramento

Holaa!

Llegando con capítulo, que también es de regaloo! Se supone que deben ser dos capítulos de regalo, que tal vez suba después, si no es a la noche, mañana :) Este capítulo va dedicado a Amanda Valenzuela, la Mandy, AmandaLane(su usuario en FF... tiene un fic que espero que ALGÚN DÍA se digne a actualizar ijijijij) y eso po! Me cae muy mal esta chica, y no sé en realidad porqué le dedico un cap... ajajaja miento! Es muy especial, muy genial y la quiero muchooooo 3 en todo este tiempo que te he conocido, Mandy, todo ha sido demasiado bacán! psicopateo facebook, antes el fotolog y bla bla bla blaaaa, nos gusta mucho mucho Green Day y Harry Potter! entonces es como genial conocer a gente así! ¡Además escribeeeee! y hermosoooooooooooo! *.* El 24 de octubre nos conocimos en persona en el concierto de Green Day (queridos lectores, fue el mejor día de mi vidaaaa (L)) y es genial eso, que nos hayamos viso en persona, ya no es pura foto! Ahora hay que buscar oportundiades para poder vernos de nuevo junto con la Ale (a quien el dediqué el capítulo anterior (:) MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAAAAÑOOOOSS MANDY QUERIDA DE MI CORAZAWN! Felices 17 años! Espero que disfrutes el capítulooo, que te lo dedico con mucho cariño! :D Gracias por tus palabras, por "leerme", leer mis problemas existenciales y leer mi fic xDD y eso n.n TE QUIERO MUCHOOOO 3 y no lo olvides jamás (:

Saludos al resto de mis lectores, también a los que se han unido en los últimos días, MILLONES DE GRAACIAS!

Nos vemos pronto cuando suba el otro capítulo, ahora intentaré estudiar la maldita trigonometría ¬¬

Adióoooooooooooooooos!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape_**. (loves **Mandy**, and wishes Happy Birthday to **Mandy** :D)

* * *

**Capítulo XXX: El Juramento.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Cuántas horas había permanecido observando el cielo, perdiendo la vista a través del mar, luego de haber explorado lo suficiente del lugar? No lograba saberlo, no quería calcular el transcurso de las horas desde que él se había ido, le angustiaba. Tenía frío, un frío enorme, y con mucha razón, llevaba horas sobre aquella manta que Severus había hecho aparecer mediante magia, esperando a que él regresara, para no tomar la determinación de volver a Hogwarts, ya que podría meterse en problemas al no tener la licencia para realizar apariciones, sobre todo viniendo de Gales. Estaba sola, por allí no había pasado nadie, y a simple vista, no se veía indicio de vida humana a la cual recurrir. Ni siquiera se motivaba a entretenerse con su varita porque, aunque era evidente la ausencia muggle, no quería seducir a la posibilidad de que alguien la descubriera. Cuando tomó conciencia de su estado, el frío enorme que hacía y lo mal que podría perjudicarla, se determinó en ir a ubicarse cerca de las rocas para poder hacer fuego mediante magia.

-_Lacarnum Inflamarae_—Musitó con una debilidad que traspasó a las pocas llamas que se produjeron en la varita, pero que igual sirvieron para abrigarla un poco. La noche ya había llegado, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, haciendo contraste con las invasoras estrellas y la hermosa luna creciente; el aire pareció congelarse de un momento a otro, su respiración se hacía evidente a causa de esto. Decidió que lo mejor era ponerse a caminar para capear el frío, para tener la calma de esperar a Severus. Anduvo en círculos, cuadrados, rectángulos, triángulos durante un cuarto de hora, el frío se hizo más insoportable, Hermione ya no sentía sus pies, ni sus manos, la punta de su nariz estaba congelada. Y Severus aún no regresaba.

En medio de la desazón, Severus aún podía ver los ojos castaños de Hermione, inquietos, decepcionados, preocupados. Se inclinó para saludar al Señor Tenebroso que descansaba en un enorme sillón de cuero, con Nagini, su serpiente, rodeándole juguetonamente.

-Mi Señor—Saludó con voz firme.

-Buenas tardes, Severus.—Dijo él. – Estoy seguro que no he estropeado tu día, ¿no es así? ¡Todo el mundo debe estar celebrando lo dichosos que son al tener a alguien a quien querer! ¡Pobres ilusos! ¿El famoso Harry Potter tiene con quién pasar el día de hoy? ¿Podemos suponer que debe estar exponiéndose en este momento en Hogsmeade? Sí, Severus, aún recuerdo que para ese patético fin de semana realizaban una visita a Hogsmeade. – Severus se quedó observando, cauto- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Potter se ha ido al pueblo con alguien?

¿Por qué le interesaba? ¿Acaso planeaba realizar una especie de ataque contra él? ¿Darle un susto? ¿Qué pretendía? Se preguntaba Severus al mismo que tiempo realizaba un bloqueo mental para que el Señor Oscuro no pudiera hacerle Legeremancia. Severus sabía que Harry Potter estaba en aquel instante con Ginny Weasley celebrando San Valentín, pero revelarlo sería un riego tanto para Potter, como para Ginny Weasley, la mejor amiga de Hermione.

-La verdad, mi Señor, es que no tengo la menor idea de los vínculos amorosos de Potter, nunca parece exponerse demasiado – Mintió. ¡Exponerse demasiado! ¡No tardó ni un día en aparecer de la mano con Weasley cuando comenzaron a salir!

-¿Ni siquiera un indicio?

-Tal vez se pavonea con alguna de las admiradoras del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

-¿Quieres decirme que no sabes con quién pudo haber salido Potter hoy?

-No se me ocurre nadie más que sus amigos.

-¡Weasley y esa sangre sucia! No es novedad. Pensaba que podría motivarlo un poquito con algún interés que tenga.

-¿Cuál es su fin, Mi Señor?

-Que deje de esconderse como un mocoso, y dé la cara cuanto antes. Si no es así, no tendremos más remedio que utilizar al pequeño Malfoy para que cumpla su tarea más difícil, le guste o no le guste.

Lord Voldemort lo retuvo horas y horas contándole lo que tenía planeado hacer para que Harry Potter hiciera algo más que lucirse con su apodo de "El Elegido" e hiciera lo correcto al entregarse a él, para que así el mundo mágico dejara de sufrir pérdidas a causa de él. Como el Señor Tenebroso sabía que eso no ocurriría jamás, ya que mientras Albus Dumbledore viviera, él nunca correría riesgo, la idea de controlar el Ministerio de Magia y el mundo mágico entero estaba consolidándose con más velocidad que antes. Severus Snape tenía mucho que ver en eso, por lo que Voldemort le informó de sus deberes para que fuera indagando lo necesario antes que todo ocurriera. Aquella reunión llegó a ser muy efectiva, ya que significaba muchísima información para la Orden del Fénix y para el mismo Albus Dumbledore, pero no dejó de ser agobiante que Hermione haya quedado sola en medio de la nada, y en aquella época del año. Cuando el señor Tenebroso manifestó que ya no necesitaba su presencia, Severus se retiró haciendo una reverencia, ocultando su prisa, y con la mente completamente bloqueada hacia él. Al abandonar del refugio donde el Señor Oscuro se encontraba, el cielo estaba completamente negro, la luna dejaba ver la espesa neblina en el ambiente inmensamente helado, congelante. No tardó en ponerse a tiritar aún estando él acostumbrado al frío de las mazmorras; la ansiedad por volver en busca de Hermione le estaba jugando una mala pasada. En medio de la espesa neblina desapareció, dejando levemente el rastro de su presencia. Apareció en un lugar donde era mucho más denso y frío. La luna iluminaba claramente el suelo, pero la neblina impedía la claridad sin derrotas.

-¿Hermione?—Murmuró mientras empuñaba su varita encendida. Avanzó con velocidad hasta el lugar donde había pasado antes de que tuviera que irse. -¿Hermione, dónde estás? – Insistió.

De pronto, vio que junto a unas rocas había pasto quemado y unas pocas cenizas. Hermione había hecho fuego ahí.

Llamó a su nombre tres veces, pero todo fue en vano. Buscó en el acantilado, cien metros a la redonda, pero Hermione no se encontraba por ninguna parte. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de su ser. Un instante más tarde, desapareció de la costa de Pembrokeshire en Gales, para aparecer en los límites de Hogwarts, en Escocia. Entró en el enorme y feo árbol que estaba frente a él, transitó hacia la entrada secreta del castillo con la única esperanza de llegar al Gran Salón y encontrarla a ella cenando junto a sus amigos. Nunca había cruzado aquel camino con tanta rapidez e, increíblemente, con desesperación. Con su varita logró abrir la puerta en el otro árbol. Entró. Cuando estuvo dentro, no esperó ni un segundo y su puso a correr por el eterno pasaje que tenía desde sectores planos, como curvos y también abruptos. "Está con sus amigos, tranquilízate" se decía a sí mismo. Cinco enormes pasos y el último candil del pasadizo dejaron en evidencia un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Hermione?—Emitió con horror. Se puso de rodillas, tiró su varita arrebatadamente y tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos. -¿Hermione?

La chica estaba pálida, con la varita entre sus dedos, respiraba, pero muy desigualmente. Tenía un muy mal aspecto. Severus recogió su varita, formuló el encantamiento para abrir la pared, tomó el cuerpo de Hermione, y comenzó a caminar por las mazmorras, no sin antes haber cerrado la entrada con un poco de dificultad. Recordó que había dejado un encantamiento desilusionador, lo que quería decir que nadie lo vería entrar a su despacho con ella cargada, si es que no se topaba con algún Slytherin que estuviera transitando por los alejados pasillos por donde él se encontraba ahora. Todo estaba vacío. Suponía que era la hora punta de la cena. Abrió la puerta de su despacho con brutalidad, cerró la puerta con su pie, y depositó a Hermione en el sofá en el que muchas veces conversaron. Se aseguró de que no se fuera a caer, y entró en su cuarto privado de pociones. Fue en busca de un frasquito que, en su desesperación y congoja, no era capaz de encontrar. Y allí estaba. Volvió a su despacho, y se sentó en el sofá, tomando el cuerpo de Hermione, hasta dejarla en posición de descanso, pero sobre el cuerpo de Severus. Retiró la tapa de la botellita de vidrio y vació su contenido en la boca de la castaña. Dejó la botellita vacía en la mesita que estaba su lado, y luego una de sus manos descansó en el pecho de la muchacha, vigilando su respiración. Varios instantes después, ésta se hizo más iterativa, frecuente.

-¿Hermione, puedes escucharme?—Murmuró acariciando sus mejillas.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, Severus respiró hondo, tranquilo.

-¿Severus, eres tú? ¿Regresaste?—Musitó suavemente, con dificultad.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Hermione abrió sus ojos y lo miró con angustia.

-No pude esperarte más, el frío era insoportable y tenía miedo… de... que no fueras a regresar. Lo único que pude recordar fue el encantamiento para entrar al castillo por el pasadizo, después de eso… me nublé, no supe qué hacer… Perdón.

-No me pidas perdón, Hermione. Nunca debí dejarte allí sola. Al menos podría haberte dado la posibilidad de que regresaras a Hogsmeade.

-Aún tengo mucho frío… allá afuera estaba insoportable

Severus se levantó del sofá con cuidado, fue hacia la chimenea que estaba cerca de su escritorio y la encendió. Hermione ya estaba de pie, avanzando hacia él y hacia el fuego.

-Abrázame, por favor—Pidió ella.

Severus obedeció al instante. La estrechó con sus brazos para reconfortarla, para poder reanimarla, y devolverle el calor que había perdido esperando tanto tiempo a la luz de la noche. Sintió como ella comenzaba a calmarse, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan tenso por el frío.

-Pensaba que no ibas a regresar… tenía miedo de que pudiera haber descubierto cualquier cosa, que… no sé, que te hubiera dado una misión… de verdad temí que no fueras a regresar.

-Pero no fue así, cariño. Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Estás bien?—Hermione se separó levemente de él para poder contemplarlo. Severus notó que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.—Yo quejándome del frío, y a ti pudo haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa con él.

-Calma—Murmuró—.Yo estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada.

Severus sintió una oleada de ternura hacia Hermione por haberse preocupado tanto por él. Nadie nunca le había importado tanto Severus como para llegar a preocuparse de la manera que lo estaba haciendo ella; era algo nuevo para él, así como muchas otras cosas que había estado experimentando a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban juntos. No quiso soltarla en ningún momento los veinte minutos que estuvieron así, por él, la habría tenido abrazada toda la noche, pero ella tenía razón.

-Será mejor que me vaya—Musitó con pesar. —, mis amigos deben estar preocupados, incluso Ginny.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No es necesario que te lleve o que mande a llamar a la Señorita Weasley?

-No, no. Sería demasiado sospechoso, iré sola. Creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien.

La castaña se colocó de puntas para poder besar a su profesor.

-A pesar de todo… lo pasé excelente. De verdad me encantó que me hayas llevado a Gales. El lugar era fantástico.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, Hermione.

-Y cómo olvidarlo… aquello que escribiste en el librito… me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que me quisieras tanto, al punto de volverte loco.

- Yo nunca pensé que me volvería loco. ¿Loco yo? Es contraproducente, pero me das mil razones para que a la vez no lo sea.

-Me encanta que seas sincero conmigo… y tan expresivo…

-Sólo contigo. Que nunca se te olvide.

-Imposible.

-Y que nunca se te olvide no divulgarlo.

-No mi amor, definitivamente no busco tu odio.

-Vete, si no quieres que te retenga hasta el lunes.

-Te amo, te amo mucho, Severus

Ahora él la besó.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Buenas noches.

Hermione le sonrió y salió rápidamente del despacho, antes de que el propio amor le impidiera hacerlo. Severus se sentó frente a su escritorio, y comenzó a buscar los mismos pergaminos que había ordenado antes de salir con Hermione aquel día por la mañana.

-¿Qué hacías en el despacho del Profesor Snape a estas horas, sangre sucia?—Vociferó una voz muy cerca de su despacho. Severus frenó en seco para poder escuchar claramente lo que sucedía afuera.

-¿Qué te importa? Son asuntos académicos que no te incumben, Parkinson.

-¿Asuntos académicos? ¿Y justo en la visita a Hogsmeade por San Valentín? Creo que tu buena disposición es absurda y exagerada.

-No me importa lo que pienses, Parkinson. Ahora, déjame pasar.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué? No me cuesta nada mandarte a volar como lo hice esa bendita vez en clases de Defensa.

-¿Cuál es el fin de meterte en la vida de esta asquerosa sangre sucia?—Dijo Hermione refiriéndose a sí misma como Parkinson solía hacerlo.

-La pregunta es otra ¿Por qué la sangre sucia inmunda se mete tanto en la vida del profesor Snape? Eso sí me importa. Quizás qué virus asqueroso muggle se transmite por el aire. El profesor Snape podría enfermarse pasando tanto tiempo encerrado contigo en su cuarto.

Hermione sacó su varita dispuesta a atacar, pero al no estar en las condiciones adecuadas, Pansy Parkinson fue más veloz. Su varita se desprendió volando de las manos de la castaña, para caer en el suelo unos metros más atrás.

-A mí no me vas a venir a atacar en mi propia casa. ¡En las mazmorras, babosa atrevida!

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?—Bramó una voz a espaldas de Hermione.-Parkinson, ¡¿qué significa esto?

-¿Qué significa que esta rata inmunda salga de su despacho a las nueve de la noche, un día sábado?

En un precipitado acto, Severus tomó a Parkinson de la ropa y la arrastró hacia su cuarto.

-¡Granger, a mi despacho tú también!

Hermione, temblando levemente, recogió su varita y volvió a entrar en la oficina de Severus, quien aún no soltaba a la enardecida Parkinson.

-¿Vas a explicarme por qué atacas a una alumna, más encima afuera de mi despacho?

-¡Porque se lo merece! ¡Todas las ratas babosas sangres sucias inmundas se lo merecen!

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Te crees superior a ella?

-¿Lo duda? ¡Ella es hija de inmundos muggles! No lleva la magia en la sangre como yo y toda mi familia. Ella no merece estar aquí.

-¿Ya, y? ¿Por ese motivo vas a atacarla cada vez que se te cruce?

-No, qué absurdo. Una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Sabe la hora que es? ¿Qué diablos hace esta rata saliendo de su despacho a las nueve de la noche? ¿Qué es lo que esconden? ¿Qué pretende?

-Tienes un problema de comprensión, Parkinson. ¿No puedes entender que la Señorita Granger viene a mi despacho a ayudarme? ¿No lo procesas?—Severus estaba al borde del colapso, lucía furioso, temible, irascible.

-Y ella como es de tan buena voluntad sacrifica su fin de semana en Hogsmeade por venir a ayudarlo ¿Qué tierna y solidaria la chica, eh?

-¿Y qué te importa?

-¿Quieren decirme de una vez por todas qué mierda ocultan?

Ahora Parkinson estaba furiosa, no medía sus palabras, estaba ansiosa por saber toda la verdad, y no pararía hasta saberla. Hermione y Severus se miraron unos segundos, bastante atemorizados, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Y si no lo hago?—Soltó Severus.

-Voy a decirle a todo el colegio que la sangre sucia pasa tardes enteras en su despacho ayudándolo. Que quede a juicio de cada uno qué creer y que no.

-¿Qué podría pasar si le salieras con el chisme a todos?

-Podría ser juzgado hasta usted mismo, Profesor.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

-¡Quiero saber la verdad!

-No sé de qué verdad estás hablando, Parkinson. ¡Aquí no existe nada de lo que insinúas!—Dijo Hermione, luego de haber estado escuchando a los dos.

-¿Y qué es lo que insinúo, eh?

-No tengo la menor idea—Se apresuró a decir ella-, pero a cualquier cosa que te refieres, no existe nada.

-¿No tienen nada de secretitos?

-¿Secretitos? ¡Por favor! ¡Este hombre abre a boca sólo para mandar y maldecir!

-Suficiente Granger. No tienes por qué responder a las preguntas absurdas de Parkinson.

-Si ustedes están ocultando algo, yo lo voy a descubrir… y no voy a responder por mis actos.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme, Parkinson? Sí que eres una Slytherin.

-Parece que usted no.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es un cobarde, no tiene las agallas para hacerse responsable de lo que hace.

-Yo no tengo por qué soportar estos insultos, te has excedido del límite. Si no quieres tratarme como tu profesor ni Jefe de casa, podría soportarlo, pero no tienes ni siquiera respeto por una persona. ¡Eres despreciable!

-Nunca, jamás, un mentiroso va a merecer mi respeto, y eso es lo que es usted.

Un frio intenso se coló por la espina dorsal de Hermione, y no tenía que ver nada con el frío que sintió allá en Gales, era miedo. Los ojos de Severus parecían desorbitados. Ella sabía que Severus guardaba la compostura en casos extremos, pero Pansy Parkinson siempre terminaba por colapsarlo, y lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era mucho más que un colapso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que yo estoy mintiendo?

-El trato hacia la sangre sucia.

-No la llames así.

-¿Ve?

-¡Esa no es razón suficiente! Yo jamás, en todos los años que he hecho clases aquí, he llamado sangre sucia a nadie, a nadie. Así que esa no es una razón.

-Ni aunque fuera así, usted la trata mejor que a nadie, ni siquiera a los de Slytherin nos trata como la trata a ella.

-¿Cómo la trato?

-No la ofende, no le habla mal, no se burla de ella. Antes siempre buscaba las razones para hacerlo pero llegó un momento en que ¡Poof! Nunca más se dirigió a ella de mala forma, ¿qué extraño, no?

-Eres increíblemente patética

-Una vez saliste corriendo del despacho de Snape, Granger, ¿recuerdas?—Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione con desafío. -¿Qué es lo que tanto miedo o tanta vergüenza te dio, que tuviste que salir escapando? ¿Te declaraste?

Parkinson ya suponía demasiadas cosas… era muy difícil retractarlas. Severus pensaba en atacarla, borrarle la memoria, pero ya habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, con toda la información que ella poseía, algún día ocurriría lo mismo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, y tratar de borrar la información era mucho más arriesgado, ya que los vacíos en los recuerdos causaban graves secuelas, y él no quería ser el responsable de ningún problema de salud de nadie, menos de ella.

-La señorita Granger y yo… mantenemos una relación.—Dijo al cabo. Hermione lo observó anonadada, como si lo creyera loco.

-Con que el profesor más serio e insoportable de todo Hogwarts está saliendo con la ratona come-libros. ¡Quién lo diría!

-Pero…- Musitó Hermione, pidiendo explicaciones.

-No tiene caso que se lo ocultemos, sabe demasiado, y no vale la pena modificar nada.

-No tenía otra salida, Profesor Snape.

-Tengo dos salidas, una, modificarte la memoria y correr el riesgo de dejarte como una idiota desmemoriada, enjaulada en San Mungo, y segundo, contarte todo, pero asegurarme que no dirás nada.

-Uy, la primera opción ya no la tomó. La segunda… ¿la cree posible?

-Tú no vas a salir de este despacho hasta que me asegures con todo tu honor que no dirás ni una sola palabra.

Pansy Parkinson lucía groseramente aburrida.

-Yo puedo jurar, jurar, ¡ah! Si hasta podría colocarme de rodillas jurando, y podría decirle a quién yo quiera lo que acaban de decirme.

-No soy idiota. Si abres la boca, te va a ir horriblemente mal. ¿Recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a Marietta Edgecombe por hablar acerca del Ejército Dumbledore?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Su cara me daba entre risa y pena.

-Si abres la boca, tu cara, tu voz, tu lengua, tus manos, tu pelo, van a dar entre asco, pena, risa y lástima.

Parkinson enarcó una ceja tal cual lo hacía Severus, pero su actitud era repulsiva.

-¿Usted sería capaz de hacer eso?

-O te ahorras la vergüenza y haces el Juramento Inquebrantable.

-¡Severus!—Exclamó Hermione.

-Saltó la mujer histérica que le controla todo al marido. —Bufó Parkinson.

-¡El Juramento Inquebrantable no! ¡No por esto!

-Hermione, nuestra vida y la de muchas personas dependen de esto. Si el Señor Tenebroso se entera nos irá mal a ti y a mí _¡Muffliato!_ Y le irá peor a la Orden del Fénix, a Potter, a Weasley, a todos los que están involucrados en contra del Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Pero el Juramento Inquebrantable es muy arriesgado! ¡Podría morir si abre la boca!

-¿Te importa ella? Además, es la manera más eficaz de asegurarnos de que no abra la boca.

-¿Y si alguien se entera?

-Nadie se va a enterar, y va a tener que jurarme eso también.

-Que al menos ella decida.

-Pareciera que te bajó el afecto hacia Parkinson – Severus quitó el encantamiento para que la repugnante muchacha pudiera oírlos—Entonces, Parkinson. ¿Te arriesgas con la humillación de tu persona para toda la vida si abres la boca, o juras con tu vida que no lo vas a hacer?

Al parecer ahora sí tomó en serio las palabras de Severus, porque Parkinson se volvió más pálida de lo que era y sus orbes habían aumentado al menos tres veces su tamaño.

-Si… si abro la boca prefiero… la humillación de por vida. No pondré mi vida en riesgo por esto.

-Por supuesto, no vale la pena para ti, ¿no es así?—Afirmó Severus – Pon tu varita en alto, Parkinson-Ella, un poco confusa asió su varita a la altura de su cara-. Tú también deberías hacerlo, Hermione.

-Pansy Parkinson, ¿juras con tu honor, ante Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, que no revelarás acerca de la relación que estas dos personas llevan, sabiendo que pones en peligro la vida de mucha gente, y también en riesgo tu salud?

-Yo… Pansy Parkinson juro—Murmuró dubitativa, no sabiendo exactamente lo que debía replicar. De la varita de Severus, que también la tenía en alto, salieron unas esferas plateadas que fueron a parar a la varita de Parkinson y desaparecieron. Seguido de eso, unas chispitas salieron de las varitas de Severus y Hermione, luego se apagaron. Severus bajó su varita, y las dos chicas le imitaron.

-Ya lo sabes, Parkinson. Y si el Señor Tenebroso te premia por información confidencial, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte antes que él lo haga conmigo. Ahora vete, ¡vete!

Parkinson salió disparada del despacho de Severus, dejando a la pareja un poco consternada, mucho más a la chica que al profesor.

-Por dios…- Murmuró ella.

-No va a decir nada, tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Es capaz de cualquier cosa!

-Parkinson es una Slytherin, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su objetivo. Quería saber la verdad y la obtuvo, no creo que tenga intenciones de divulgarlo, no creo tampoco que quiera poner su belleza en juego, no cuando está tan cerca de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Le encanta desafiar a todo el mundo, pero si se trata de su vida… es como el Señor Tenebroso en ese sentido.

-Dios mío… ¡qué vergüenza volver a mirarla ahora! ¡Qué martirio tener clases con ella, con ella y contigo!

-¿Por qué vergüenza? Mantente imperturbable, ya no tienes que temerle nada. ¿Acaso no era eso lo único que temías de ella? Que se enterara—Hermione asintió-. Así que ahora despreocúpate.

-Lo intentaré.

Severus le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches.


	32. Capítulo 31: Conflictos y más conflictos

He vuelto para subir el segundo capítulo que le prometí a la Mandy como regalo de cumpleaños. Ale, pro fa no te hiperventiles tanto ajuaauaauajau me dio tanta risa leer tus comentarios! Me encanta ver la emoción que causo con el fic, y que de guste lo que hago, insisto :) Disfruuuuten la hisstoriaa todo lo que quieran, comenten lo que quieran, está baierto para que usuario y no usuario comente :) Un beso a todas las que leen, en especial a la Mandy y a la Ale LAS QUIEROOOOO 3 adiós (:

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI: Conflictos y más conflictos.**

Ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la promesa que Pansy Parkinson había sellado ante Severus y Hermione. No siguió molestando a Severus al topárselo en la Sala Común, ni fastidiaba a Hermione más de lo necesario, y si se la encontraba en los pasillos de las mazmorras, daba media vuelta y hacía como si la castaña no existiese, por ello, las visitas a Severus se hacían más amenas y menos temerosas. Solían pasar dos o tres tardes a la semana juntos, bajo la excusa de la "ayudantía" de rutina, aunque en realidad era para poder verse y quererse sin que nadie los viera. A pesar de eso, Hermione insistía en ayudar a su Profesor en algunas cosas académicas, ya fuera por gusto, por solidaridad, o para que la excusa no se convirtiera en una mentira del porte de un buque. Gracias a esto, Severus dejó de insistirle a Hermione que no lo ayudara, ya que al comprobar que era imposible que cambiara su opinión, optaba por entregarle una ruma de pergaminos para que corrigiera y se quedara en paz. No se marchaba de allí hasta que terminaba de corregir el último pergamino entregado, por lo que hubo noches en las que abandonó el despacho cerca de las diez, dejándole el tiempo suficiente a Hermione para que hablara con sus amigos un rato, ayudar a Ron en lo que necesitara, o para que se organizaran al día siguiente para hacer algún deber próximo, además de compartir un tiempo con Ginny antes de irse a dormir, comentando sobre su día, de manera más confidencial y detallada. Harry y Ginny seguían tan felices como siempre, solían ir a practicar quidditch al estadio con un poco más de frecuencia ya que el frío estaba aminorando. Ron y Luna seguían siendo amigos, buenos amigos. Después de la hora de la cena, se quedaban conversando en algún corredor, a veces ella iba a ver al equipo de Gryffindor practicar, y luego que acabaran, se iba con Ron al castillo conversando de algo interesante que aprendió con Hagrid, sobre el entrenamiento y el avance de Ron, o simplemente sobre los torposoplos que la gente aún no se dignaba a aceptar. Lavender ya no fastidiaba a Hermione como antes, la causa era que había puesto sus ojos en la "Lunática de Ravenclaw" como llamaba siempre a Luna, desde el día en que el pelirrojo y la rubia fueron a Hogsmeade por motivo de San Valentín. A ella no le molestaba demasiado lo que la chismosa dijera, pues estaba acostumbrada a los malos comentarios de su persona, a los juicios errados y a las burlas. También porque no lograba entender completamente qué es lo que Lavender envidiaba de ella. Quizás ella no notaba que a Ron le gustaba ella, o era lo bastante discreta como para fingir que no lo sabía, tal vez porque ella sentía lo mismo pero sabía que ninguno de los dos daría el paso, o bien porque ella no sentía lo mismo o no estaba segura, y no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran.

Era un día jueves por la noche, Hermione y sus amigos ya habían cenado. Ron y Luna habían abandonado juntos el Gran Salón dispuestos a conversar en el trayecto hasta sus Salas Comunes, o hasta que el horario o el tema les diera. Ginny y Hermione habían ido juntas a la biblioteca. La primera tenía que terminar un ensayo de Transformaciones por lo que se quedaría allí por un buen rato, la segunda fue a solicitar un libro de lectura cotidiana, y luego de hacerlo, abandonó el cuarto piso para ir hasta el séptimo, donde se hallaba la entrada a la Sala Común. Harry quedó solo cuando ambas chicas tomaron rumbo a la biblioteca, por lo que Hermione no sabía de su paradero. Cuando ésta llegó al nivel destino, se encontró con Severus, quien inspeccionaba un gran rollo de pergamino. Cerca de ellos no se encontraba casi nadie, salvo dos chicos de segundo año que miraban por la ventana.

-Granger, creo que usted me servirá de ayuda—Murmuró con voz seca y neutra al verla que terminaba de subir la escalera- ¿Podría acompañarme?

Ella, tratando en lo posible de ocultar su sonrisa, contestó.

-Sí, claro.

Se alejaron de los dos chicos, y de los pasillos que comúnmente eran ocupados por parejas de Gryffindor que querían estar solos, que deseaban conversar, besarse, etc.

-¿Y esa novedad que no estás sola?

-Ron está con Luna… conversando. Ginny en la biblioteca terminando un ensayo y Harry no tengo idea. Lo perdimos cuando doblamos a la biblioteca.

-Suerte para mí.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedo saber?—Inquirió ella señalando el pergamino.

-No, no puedes. Pero es algo sobre la Orden.

-Ah, está bien.

-¡ASESINATO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ASESINATO!—Se oyó de repente por debajo del piso donde ellos se encontraban. Era una voz chillona, asustada, bastante familiar para Hermione.

Severus guardó el pergamino que tenía en su mano y empezó a correr por los pasillos, luego bajó por las escaleras. Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces le siguió. El profesor llegó hasta el sexto piso y continuó caminando presurosamente hasta el origen del grito, el cual los llevó hasta Myrtle la Llorona, fantasma sentimental y muy depresivo que era normalmente encontrada en los baños. Severus entró en él seguido de Hermione. Draco Malfoy estaba tumbado en el suelo rodeado de sangre, botando por montones por unos cortes en su estómago. Al lado, y para sorpresa de Hermione, estaba Harry, arrodillado, pálido, estupefacto. Severus lo hizo a un lado con bastante fuerza, luego, con su varita en mano comenzó a realizar un contra-maleficio de forma de canto en la medida que pasaba la punta de ella por las heridas.

-Harry… ¿qué ocurrió?—Musitó ella en un hilo de voz.

-No sabía qué… qué era lo que hacía.

-¡El maldito Príncipe Mestizo!

-¡Cállate Hermione!

-¡No lo niegues!

-Tienes razón, de acuerdo, pero aquí no.

-Necesitas ir a enfermería, Draco. —Dijo Severus mientras intentaba incorporar al pálido chico—te podrían quedar cicatrices, pero si tomas Dittany inmediatamente podremos evitarlas.

Malfoy no respondió a nada, al parecer no se encontraba en condiciones ni siquiera de asentir.

-Granger, váyase, y tú Potter, espérame aquí.

Hermione no tardó en obedecer a Severus. Sin mirar atrás, dejó el baño de chicos y corrió hasta su sala común para encontrar a Ron.

-¿Contraseña?—Pidió la Dama Gorda.

-¡_Mausoleo_!

-¿Por qué vienes tan apresurada, Granger? ¿Por qué la Llorona estaba gritando como loca?

-Ahora no, ¡abra!

La Dama Gorda obedeció en medio de sus réplicas.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!—Exclamó la chica mientras lo buscaba.

-Seamus, ¿Ron no ha regresado?

-No, lo vi con la Lunática en el tercer piso hace… cinco minutos.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué ocurre? Estás extraña.

-Después sabrás.

La muchacha dejó su bolso en el suelo y se puso a correr nuevamente, primero hacia el cuarto piso, la biblioteca.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Señorita Granger, está usted en el biblioteca! Por si se le haya olvidado, hay que mantener silencio—Regañó Madame Pince.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó la castaña. —Ginny, debes venir conmigo ahora.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione tomó el texto que tenía Ginny en las manos y lo dejó en la mesa, guardó sus otras cosas en la bolsa y sacó a la colorina de la biblioteca jalándola de la mano.

-¡Hermione! ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios te sucede?

-Harry atacó a Malfoy, y Severus lo llevó a enfermería… estaba sangrando.

-¿Qué …?

-Hay que encontrar a Ron.

Ahora ambas amigas estaban corriendo en dirección a la escalera. Ginny seguía a Hermione.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba la entrada a la Sala de Trofeos estaban Ron y Luna conversando sonrientes. Ron se mostró bastante sorprendido y algo avergonzado cuando vio llegar a su amiga y a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienen así?—Inquirió él.

-Ron…- Suspiró Hermione, tratando de recobrar el aliento- Harry y Malfoy tuvieron una pelea… Malfoy estaba sangrando… estaba cubierto de sangre por todas partes, Harry lo atacó.—El rostro de Ron se transformó en una mueca de horror. Luna también parecía impactada.- Ahora S… Snape lo está llevando a Enfermería. Fue por el Príncipe Mestizo, ¡el Maldito Príncipe Mestizo!

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín!—Fue lo único que el colorín pudo decir.

-Vamos a esperarlo arriba, para que nos diga lo que sucedió antes que todos se enteren.

Los cuatro amigos subieron hasta el séptimo piso con rapidez. Luna se quedó con ellos a la espera por insistencia de Ron.

-Luna, quédate. Tú eres su amiga también, no creo que le moleste que lo sepas.

Así, los dos hermanos Weasley y Hermione se quedaron fuera del retrato de a Dama Gorda esperando a Harry para que Luna pudiera acompañarlos.

-Granger, ¿quieres decir ahora lo que te sucedía?—Dijo la mujer del retrato.

-No… no me corresponde.

A los pocos minutos Luna anunció la llegada de Harry.

-Ahí viene, se ve mal…

-¡Harry!—Exclamó Ron.

-_Mausoleo_—Murmuró él, ignorando por completo a sus amigos. Al instante entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ron lo siguió.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna se quedaron afuera, intuyendo que el moreno volvería a salir. Dos minutos más tarde salieron los dos amigos por el retrato.

-¡Diablos! Voy a necesitar tu libro de Pociones, Ron.

-¿Mi libro de Pociones? ¿Pero el del Príncipe…?

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de obviedad mezclada con molestia. Ron pareció entender y sacó de su mochila su ejemplar. Una milésima de segundo después que el colorín se lo entregó a su amigo, éste comenzó a correr en dirección a las escaleras, aparentemente.

-Es obvio que el profe…- La voz de la castaña de pronto que apagó.

-¿Qué?—Dijeron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo.

La garganta de Hermione se hizo un nudo, y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. No… podía…ser…cierto.

-Nada, sólo olvídenlo.

Los amigos la miraron con extrañeza, Ron no entendiendo nada, Ginny con sospechas que bien podrían haber sido ciertas, y Luna dedicándose a alternar las miradas de sus tres amigos, sobre todo en Ginny y Hermione.

-No, ¡no!—Se decía Hermione para sus adentros- No era cierto… para ti es obvio porque quizás Severus le preguntó de dónde había sacado el hechizo… Harry debió echarle una mentira… pero es imposible mentirle. Sí, debió ser eso. Tal vez Severus sospechaba del libro por la pregunta que ella le había hecho meses atrás respecto al tema… aunque él no se vio muy interesado. ¿Lo disimulaba? ¿Qué razones tenía para comprobar sus dudas? Severus le había dicho que no sabía nada de el Príncipe Mestizo… ¡Curó las heridas de Malfoy! Se suponía que el Príncipe Mestizo creaba él mismo los maleficios, ¿por qué sabía aquel conjuro tan complicado, y por qué lo recordó con tanta facilidad, si las heridas fueron causadas por magia negra inventada por ese tal Príncipe Mestizo? Severus sabía con exactitud lo que debía hacerse en caso de recibir aquel ataque. El contra-maleficio, Dittany, tenía fuertes sospechas del libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo gracias a lo que Harry le mencionó. ¿Qué otras cosas más?...

-_Muffliato_.—Dejó escapar en susurro.

-No es necesario, ¿o sí?—Inquirió Ron mientras la observaba, aún extrañado.

-Disculpen—Dijo ella mientras se alejaba de sus amigos, para sentarse en algún ventanal próximo.

Harry, Ron y Ginny solían utilizar ese encantamiento desde que el moreno lo encontró en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Nadie más parecía saberlo, aunque era bastante difícil verificarlo, ya que al ser muy efectivo, era desapercibido. Severus lo había utilizado una vez, cuando Pansy Parkinson estaba enterada de toda la verdad. Severus sabía del Príncipe Mestizo, sabía de los maleficios y contra-maleficios…Severus era fanático de las Pociones, había sido profesor por unos diez – quince años… le encantaba hacer Pociones, y cuando Hermione lo acompañaba en la elaboración de las que le resultaban conocidas, donde recordaba los ingredientes y la duración, Severus las formulaba de otra manera, el tiempo de elaboración resultaba ser otro. Severus era el Pr…

-¡Harry! ¡Cuéntanos qué pasó!—Dijo Ron, de repente.

Su amigo venía cargando su bolsa, la cual parecía llevar todos sus libros. Lucía devastado, molesto, culpable. Sabía que sus amigos no descansarían hasta saber todo, y, a pesar de que lo único que quería era olvidar lo ocurrido, hizo un esfuerzo por contarles todo.

-Encontré a Malfoy conversando con Myrtle La Llorona en el baño del sexto piso. Comenzamos a atacarnos. Hace poco había leído un encantamiento en el libro del Príncipe, etiquetado para enemigos. Cuando Malfoy quiso lanzarme la Maldición _Cruciatus_, yo decidí emplear _Sectumsempra_. No sabía lo que era, pero necesitaba defenderme. ¡Quería lanzarme una Maldición Imperdonable!—Harry parecía querer justificarse ante la mirada molesta de Hermione.—Fue ahí que Malfoy comenzó a sangrar, y a sangrar. Después llegaron Snape y tú… Snape al parecer le curó un poco las heridas y se lo llevó a Enfermería, a lo que regresó le dije que había sacado aquel encantamiento de un libro de la biblioteca, pero el muy baboso no me creyó y mandó a pedir todos mis libros. Ni loco entregaría el del Príncipe Mestizo, así que pedí prestado el tuyo, y el mío lo tuve que… esconder.

-¿Dónde lo escondiste?—Preguntó Ginny, quien estaba a su lado.

-En la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Supongo que te deshiciste de él para siempre. —Insinuó Hermione.

-Lo dejé en un lugar bastante significativo para poder ir a buscarlo de nuevo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Qué sucedió después?

-Volví donde Snape y luego de ver mis libros, y decirle que mi libro de Pociones era el que le estaba mostrando, o sea el tuyo, me dijo que era un mentiroso. Primero, porque el libro tenía inscrito "Roonil Wazlib", segundo, porque sabía que no era mío y lo había cambiado. Nunca podré cerrar la mente enfrente de ese maldito murciélago grasiento.

-¿Te castigó, Harry?—Preguntó Luna, con curiosidad.

-Sí, por Merlín. El sábado en su oficina a las diez de la mañana.

-¡Oh!—Exclamó Luna.

-¡¿Qué?—Vociferaron los dos Hermanos, como si fueran Fred y George.

-¡Harry, el sábado tenemos el partido contra Ravenclaw!—Agregó Ron.

-¿Tú crees que no lo sé? ¡El muy bestia lo eligió a propósito! Ojalá le explotara un bubotubérculo en la cara y el cerebro para que le salga una verruga asquerosa en su cara, y en su cerebro para que se le atrofie.

-¡Harry!—Refunfuñó Hermione.

-Por los calzones de lana de Merlín, Harry. No puede ser… es el último partido… contra Ravenclaw… ¡Maldito murciélago grasiento! ¡Me las va pagar!

-Ron, no sacas nada de gastar energías en eso—Dijo Hermione, tratando de evitar que sus amigos hablaran mal en contra de Severus, para que su amiga Ginny no cayera en la tentación, y para reprimir el sentimiento de rechazo que le causaba Severus en ese momento motivo de la mentira-. Mejor piensen en la estrategia que van a utilizar el sábado.

-Sí, pero no ahora—Murmuró Harry, al instante. quiero preguntarte una cosa Hermione.

-¿Dime?

-¿Por qué Snape y tú llegaron juntos al baño?

-¿Qué?—Dijo Hermione, y un segundo más tarde lo hizo Ron.

Ginny y Luna no dijeron nada, pero compartieron una mirada de temor por su amiga.

-Snape y tú llegaron corriendo juntos al baño. No me cabe la menor duda que estaban juntos cuando Myrtle comenzó a gritar.

-Eh, sí, estábamos juntos. Me lo encontré…

-Hermione, desde cuándo diablos te encuentras con Snape y te pones a hablar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿De qué me perdí? ¿O es que es insoportable sólo conmigo?

-Yo estaba subiendo la escalera y dijo que quería hablarme… no pasó mucho rato antes que se escucharan los gritos.—Hermione estaba pálida, bastante nerviosa. Lo que estaba diciendo no era mentira, pero tenía miedo de perder el control.

Harry se quedó mirándola no muy convencido, lo mismo que Ron.

-No me digas que desde que vas a ayudarle se hicieron amigos. ¡Todos estos años ha dejado muy claro que te odia! O eso creía hasta este año.

-¿Qué insinúas, Harry? ¿Qué ya dejé de caerle mal?

-Que te haya solicitado ayuda y que te hable las veces que te encuentre me dicen que sí.

-¿Desde cuándo tan desconfiado con el tema? ¿Cambiaron los roles con Ron, o qué?

-Una cosa es ayudarle a un profesor, y otra cosa es que ese murciélago grasiento traicionero se aproveche de ti.

-¿Aprovecharse de mí? ¿Perdón?

-Quizás te habla solo para sacarte información sobre mí. ¿Cómo sospechó tan luego sobre el Príncipe Mestizo? No creo que haya sido simplemente porque se te ocurrió mencionarlo en el baño.

-¿Qué es lo que crees, Harry? ¿Que le estoy dando información sobre lo que has estado haciendo todo este año para que se la diga a los Mortífagos? ¿Se te olvidó que él es un espía de la Orden?

-¡Eso es porque Dumbledore lo cree así! No todo lo que Dumbledore crea…

-No, Harry, no me vengas con eso. Dumbledore creía en Sirius a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, y resultó que Sirius nunca fue culpable.

-Pero ese murciélago… ¡fastidia mi vida cada vez que puede!

-Y cada vez que puede te la salva—Intervino Ginny.

-¿Qué, ahora la defiendes?—Harry se veía decepcionado, quizás un poco ofendido.

-Harry, soy su amiga, la conozco. Lo único raro que puede haber aquí, es que Hermione le simpatiza un poco más a Snape que antes. ¡Ni tonto! Si siguiera siendo cruel con ella, probablemente Hermione habría dejado que Snape arreglara sus asuntos solo porque… Ron, eso tú lo sabes muy bien, Snape tiene que preocuparse de algunos asuntos de la Orden, y Hermione es la única capacitada en todo el colegio para hacerse cargo con responsabilidad y sensatez de las cosas académicas. Dumbledore la autorizó.

-Yo le encuentro razón a Ginny—Comentó Luna-, si el profesor Snape necesita conservarla como su ayudante, lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era cambiar su trato hacia ella. Si se la encuentra por los pasillos y le habla, debe ser porque es la única persona que le agrada. A veces él no me ignora.

-¿Queeé?—Refunfuñó Ron.

-En algunas oportunidades, cuando me encuentra sola me pregunta qué hago en tal parte, o cuando me levanto por las noches de sonámbula, me despierta y me envía a dormir a mi cama. No suele ser antipático, para nada.

-No tienes porqué caerle mal a nadie, Luna—Explicó Ron-, además eres Ravenclaw. Snape detesta a los Gryffindor.

-El asunto ahora es que no encuentro para nada raro el cambio de Snape hacia Hermione. Hay una explicación clara.

-Pero, ¿Snape conversando con Hermione? ¿Se puede saber de qué estaban hablando?

-Harry, nunca creí que llegaras a ser… el profesor Snape me estaba preguntando sobre mi tiempo libre… pero no alcancé a responder, pues Myrtle interrumpió con sus chillidos.

-Bueno, será como tú digas—Soltó Harry, aunque no muy persuadido, encogiéndose de hombros.—Voy a entrar. Nos vemos, Luna.

Harry dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró a la Sala Común. Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hermione, él no lucía para nada convencido.

-Voy a acompañar a Harry—Anunció la colorina despidiéndose de Luna quien estaba imitándola.

-Ya es tarde, adiós, amigos.—Ron le dedicó una breve sonrisa de despedida, y luego se volvió a Hermione.

-Creo que yo…

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo, así que no te mueves de aquí.

La castaña que aún estaba nerviosa por la discusión reciente, sintió una horrible sensación en su interior. Sabía que Ron no se había creído nada de lo que ella, Ginny y Luna habían dicho respecto al tema.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-Lo siento, pero no te creí nada respecto a Snape.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que crees?

-Aquí hay algo extraño hace mucho tiempo, y te recuerdo que ya no soy el idiota celoso de antes.

-¿Tanto te cuesta entender que Snape se porta diferente conmigo porque me necesita? ¡Necesita mi ayuda!—"Me odio, me odio. Eres una mentirosa infeliz"—No sabría decirte la cantidad de cosas que hace Snape por la orden, van desde Pociones, hasta investigaciones de Mortífagos, incluso en los propios hijos. Es lo que me he dado cuenta.

-Claro, en eso no hay problema. No dudo que Snape tenga muchas cosas que hacer por la Orden, y tampoco que gracias a eso, te delegue algunas cosas del colegio a ti, pero siendo como es Snape, no está en la obligación de querer simpatizarte cuando tú ya le simpatizas a él por una razón de necesidad. Para mí no es normal que Snape sea distinto con algún alumno, a menos que sea de Slytherin, que le hable… que no le insulte. ¡Eres Gryffindor, amiga de Harry y más encima te llama insufrible sabelotodo! Está claro que hay una razón bastante fuerte para que él olvide eso.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Sospecho que el murciélago está enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?—Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo se transformaba en una fría pieza de estatua. La afirmación llegó de sopetón, dejando en una profunda sorpresa a Hermione. No hizo más que reír, reír de nerviosismo.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Que ya lo sabías? ¿Que es cierto? ¿Que tú sientes lo mismo?

Otro "error" más que terminaría matando a Hermione de taquicardia.

-Ron, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Entonces por qué no me puedes decir con quién estás saliendo? ¿Es arriesgado que me lo digas porque se trata de un profesor?

-Ron, estás muy, muy mal.

-No lo estoy. Estoy muy bien, y consciente de lo que te digo. No creo para nada que haya sido una coincidencia o algo fortuito que te hubieras encontrado con Snape. Tampoco que le ayudes todas las semanas, que nunca te hable mal, no opines nada respecto a él. Te volviste extraña desde que empezaste a ayudar a Snape.

-Ron, estoy cansada, de verdad no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-No trates de escaparte. No quiero que me mientas más, quiero saber la verdad, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas tan bien hace tanto tiempo?

-Nada, Ron.—Hermione estaba cayendo en un profundo dilema, en una desesperación, una angustia.

-Hermione… por favor.

-Nunca quise herirte, nunca quise mentirse, hacerte daño, pero es que este tema es muy delicado… nadie va a entender porque la rabia y el odio ciegan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Harry odia a Snape porque Snape odia a Harry. Tú lo odias porque odia a Harry, te odia a ti y porque nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegamos. Por eso ustedes nunca entenderán que yo…- La castaña estalló en un llanto que le impidió seguir hablando. Hermione se volteó para poder darle la espalda a Ron. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le seguía mintiendo o aprovechaba la oportunidad de contarle con la esperanza de que él pudiera entenderla?


	33. Capítulo 32: Orgullo y prejuicio

Hola queridos y queridas! :) regreso con un nuevo capítulo que debería haberlo subido hace una semana atrás, pero estuve tan llena de cosas que no pude. Queda muy poquito para e colegio, soy tan feliz! Quiero tener tiempo libre para avanzar en el fic porque estoy muy atrasada! tan atrasada que el capítulo siguiente a este aún no está acabado! Ö hace muchísimo que no ocurría eso! :P

Saludos a mis queridas lectoras Mandy y Ale las quiero montón(L). También a resto de ustedes chicas maravillosas que no me abandonan =)

Debo decir que este capítulo me gusta...cuando lo releí después de haberlo escrito hacía algunas semanas me sorprendí mucho porque no me acordaba haber escrito determinadas cosas! ajajaja las escribí una día muy tarde en la noche, muerta de sueño, quizás por eso xD Just enjoy!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo XXXII: Orgullo y prejuicio.**

Había pasando cerca de cinco minutos y la castaña no cesaba el llanto. Todavía se preguntaba si le decía la verdad a Ron o no. Qué sería de beneficioso, en qué le ayudaría, en qué la perjudicaría. Su amigo tenía una mano descansando en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Es muy grave?

-¡Claro que es grave!—Exclamó.—Por supuesto que es grave, es algo inaceptable para ti, para Harry y sus cabezas cegadas de odio, que nunca les permitirá entender lo que yo siento.

-Ven, vamos—Le indicó Ron para que fueran a un pequeño corredor en el que no pasaba nadie. – Ahora tranquilízate y cuéntame… porque no entiendo nada.

-Y no lo vas a entender tampoco.

-Si no lo hago, ¡ayúdame a entender! Hermione qué es lo que te pasa, ya es tiempo, merezco saber lo que te pasa, ya no soporto desconocer con quién te ves, y ahora no soporto esta situación con Snape. ¿Él tiene todo que ver?

-Ron… -Hermione dio un suspiro y pareció deshacerse de todo el temor que la había inundado-yo lo amo. Yo estoy enamorada de Severus, ¿entiendes?

-Merlín… no puede ser. ¿Estás enamorada de él?—Ron parecía sorprendido, incrédulo. Daba la impresión de que estaba confirmando algo que creía que era mentira o una simple broma formulada en su cabeza.- ¿Y él lo sabe?

-Él también está enamorado de mí. Estamos saliendo hace… cuatro meses exactos.

-¿ESTÁN SALIENDO?—Vociferó indignado. — Hermione, ¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON EL MURCIÉLAGO GRASIENTO?

-Ronald, cállate o baja la voz, ¿quieres?—Reprimió ella con impaciencia- ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Cómo querías que te contara si no ibas a entender? ¡Ódiame ahora! Es lo último que me falta.

-¿Está enamorado de…ti? ¿Snape?

-Sí, Ron.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Lo amas?

-Te acabo de decir que estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Qué le encontraste a ese murciélago feo?

-Todo lo que ni tú ni nadie puede ver, o no son capaces de ver.

-No me vengas con el cuento que en realidad Snape tiene corazón de abuelita.

-Claro que no, pero me refiero a que conmigo es diferente.

-Ya quedó bastante claro que sí hace media hora.

Por el rostro de Hermione aún caían lágrimas, le era difícil mirar a la cara a Ron, pues estaba algo desconcertado.

-¿Dices cuatro meses? ¿Cuatro meses ocultándolo?

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Que llegara a contarte el mismo día que me puse de novia con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡El más odioso! ¡El que odia a Harry! ¡Una de las personas que más odia Harry! ¡Que odias tú! No podía…

-¿Cómo has podido sobrellevar esto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos de esta manera?

-Ginny y Luna lo saben.

-¡Con razón te defendían tan bien hace un rato!

-Yo no habría sobrevivido en estos meses guardándome esto sin decirle a nadie. Ginny me apoyó desde el principio, y Luna cuando le llegó el momento.

-¿Qué opinan ellas?

-¿Por qué no vas a les preguntas tú mismo?

-Vamos, Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ginny me apoya y trata de ayudarme en lo que más puede. Me escucha cuando tengo que contarle algo que haya pasado con él, me ha aconsejado cuando me sentía mal al estarles mintiendo. Luna también me ayuda y me aconseja.

-¿Con Snape?... aún no puedo creerlo. Hermione…

-Ron, tienes que saber que Severus no es malo. Tuvo una vida de infierno que causó que sea lo que es ahora, pero tiene corazón, me quiere, me ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

-No le va a parecer bien que sepas la verdad, pero mientras me prometas que no le dirás nada a nadie.

-¿Voy a tener que mentirle a Harry por ti y por ese palo de grasa? ¿Porque estás saliendo con esa bestia?

-Ron, por favor… no puedes decirle. Sería peor que él se enterara, podrían estropearse muchos planes de la Orden, de Dumbledore, podría poner en riesgo a Severus y su misión de espía. Se ponen en juego muchas cosas.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de atreverte a salir con él.

-¡Lo amo! ¿No entiendes eso? Hay veces en que el corazón puede más que la razón. Hay veces en que las personas deben correr riesgo por querer a una persona—Hermione soltó una risita irónica-. Eso siempre cuando se tenga amigos incondicionales—

Silencio.

-Escúchame bien, Hermione—Dijo el colorín luego de unos minutos-. Yo no le voy a decir nada a Harry. Si me pregunta algo, voy a hacer como que no sé nada, pero lo que no voy a soportar, en lo que no voy a transar, va ser en estar encubriéndote para que vayas a perderte con ese murciélago. Si quieres irte a escondidas a visitarlo, no cuentes con mi ayuda para taparte. No voy a mentirle a Harry más de lo necesario.

Hermione abrazó a Ron un instante más tarde. Sentía una tranquilidad enorme ya que se había enterado de la verdad, pero la angustia no quería abandonarla. Hacía bastante tiempo que tenía una mezcla de sentimientos contrarios al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Ron… perdóname, por favor, pero no es un tema fácil de tratar.

-¡Me cambiaste por el murciélago grasiento!—Dijo él entre molestia y burla mientras se apartaba.

-Y tú a mí por Luna. Yo estoy feliz por eso.

-No compares a Luna con Snape.

-Son incomparables, pero créeme, Severus es otra persona conmigo.

-"Severus", ahora entiendo por qué algunas veces le decías "Snape" en vez de "profesor Snape" "Ssssss…everus Sssss…nape" –Hermione rió y Ron se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, luego añadió.- ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Es como veinte años mayor que tú! ¡Estás loca!

-Diecinueve.—Corrigió sonrojada- Me imagino que en el mundo mágico también conocen la frase "para el amor no hay edad"

-¡Pero sí hay décadas! ¡Es igual a un murciélago! Vestido de negro, se desliza y aparece sin que uno se dé cuenta, habla como serpiente. ¿Aprendiste pársel para entender cuando te habla?

-Ja, ja, ja. Volvamos a la Sala Común.

-Harry va a preguntar de qué hablamos.

-Luna.

Ron soltó un gruñido.

-Gracias, Ron. Gracias por escucharme y… entenderme. Creí que iba a ser más difícil.

-Si no se notara que lo quieres y que él también te ¿quiere? Me habría sido imposible.

Ambos amigos caminaron hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Pero me las va a pagar! ¿No crees que es enfermizamente injusto que haya castigado a Harry a la misma hora del partido?

-Es enfermizamente injusto porque Harry le desagrada, porque le desagrada Gryffindor y porque ama Slytherin.

-Se me olvidaba que lo conoces tan bien—Insinuó el colorín—_Mausoleo._

-Ni un comentario más, Ron. —Ordenó Hermione entrando a la Sala Común.

-¡Snape enamorado! Es como si Pansy Parkinson pudiera ser agradable.—Le susurró en el oído, haciendo inevitablemente que la castaña soltara una risita.

El día viernes no pudo ser peor para la casa Gryffindor. Todos en el colegio se habían enterado del incidente entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, y, por supuesto, del castigo que le había impuesto Snape, quien los había descubierto, al capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Las burlas, los comentarios ofensivos de las restantes casas, sobre todo de Slytherin, irritaba a cada uno de los miembros de la casa, pues les era recordado a cada momento que perderían el último partido de Quidditch, que quedarían últimos, y que habían sido oficialmente catalogados como la casa y el equipo más idiota de Hogwarts: sólo un tonto, un capitán imbécil se sacaría a sí mismo del juego. Gryffindors en su totalidad estaban irritados por los insoportables comentarios de los Sltytherin, pero nadie se sentía como Harry y sus amigos Ron y Hermione, principal punto de ataque, y origen de los problemas. Harry tenía ganas de desaparecer pos unos cuantos días hasta que las cosas se calmen, en caso de que Gryffindor perdiera, algo que creía poco probable, tenía confianza en su equipo. Tenía enormes ganas de pegarle la lengua a todos los fanfarrones de Slytherin que hacían su vida y su error más mortificantes de lo que ya era, pero por sobre todo, tenía ganas de hacerle una decena de_ Sectumsempra_ a Snape, ese maldito murciélago grasiento tenía la culpa de todo, después de él mismo. Ron sentía que su odio por los Slytherin se había multiplicado, si es que eso era posible, y cada vez que veía a uno, sentía ganas de abalanzarse, golpearlos como si fuera el más marginal de los muggles, y dejarlos con la boca destrozada para que ya no pudieran molestar más. Hermione también se sentía mucho más resentida con Slytherin que antes, incluso con Severus, ya que, si bien Hermione con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptar las cosas que hacía en contra de Harry y Gryffindor en general, esta vez le molestaba más que de costumbre porque estaba desilusionada. Y estaba desilusionada de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione?—Le preguntó la colorina mientras tomaban desayuno.- ¿Estás así por lo que dicen los mocosos de Slytherin?

-Sí y no.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Explícate mejor.

-Me siento un poco mal por lo que dicen los Slytherin, pero también es por otra cosa. Tiene que ver con Severus.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon?

-No. Pero ayer me di cuenta de algo, y me siento mal por eso.

-¿Puedo saber qué cosa es?

-Por ahora no, cuando hable las cosas con él te diré. No quiero hablar de esto hasta estar segura.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero cambia un poco la cara, nos va a alentar un poco.

Hacia el lado que mirara de la mesa de Gryffindor, el panorama no era para nada agradable. El desayuno estaba apagado, silencioso, con caras muy cercanas a lo trémulo, fastidiadas, mal en todos los sentidos. Harry ni siquiera había probado bocado de su tostada con huevo y tocino, su estómago apenas le soportaba el tazón de leche. Ron estaba comiendo, pero de muy mala gana y con una velocidad increíble. Quería irse pronto de allí.

-Ya van a ver cuando no les deje entrar ni una sola pelota a Ravenclaw, y no me voy a burlar precisamente de ellos, sino de Slytherin y de todos esos idiotas que se atrevieron a decirnos estas cosas hoy- Anunció Ron antes de levantarse y abandonar el Gran Salón.

-Si tú lo dices, yo te creo—Inquirió Hermione, tratando de apoyarlo.

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amiga.

-Confías en Ron tanto más que yo, porque sabes mejor el potencial que tiene como cazador—Aseguró ella—.Trata de no escuchar los comentarios estúpidos, y piensa que mañana el equipo Gryffindor va a actuar como nunca lo ha hecho. Eres el capitán y buscador, y aunque no puedas estar mañana, tu esfuerzo va a estar presente en la preparación y la determinación de los jugadores.

-Esos perdedores—señaló Ginny con el dedo en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin—quiere meternos miedo, porque saben que ellos en una situación así, sin su capitán y buscador, no sabrían siquiera como volar la escoba de lo asustados que estarían, porque son unos perdedores, unos hijos de papá cobardes.

-Amén—Acotó Hermione entre risas.

Hermione guardó en un frasco la poción recién terminada. Fue hacia el escritorio del profesor Slughorn con determinación, se la entregó y al instante volvió a ordenar sus cosas en la mesa que compartía con sus dos amigos y un estudiante de Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?—Preguntó Harry al ver que la chica guardaba sus cosas demasiado presurosa y con algo de nerviosismo.

-Tengo que… tengo que irme—Atinó a contestar.

-¿Nos vemos en Encantamientos?—Preguntó Ron desconfiado.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí, necesito aprovechar esta hora libre al máximo.

Se despidió del Profesor Slughorn no sin antes agradecerle por dejarla irse antes de que la clase finalizara.

Mientas se alejaba del corredor donde se ubicaba el aula de Pociones, Hermione estaba rogando internamente que Severus estuviera en su despacho. Si bien ella sabía que aquella hora la tenía libre, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera en la Sala de Profesores. También sabía que su urgencia la llevaría a buscarlo allí. Debido al nerviosismo, sintió una punzada en el estómago al percatarse que ya se encontraba frente al despacho del profesor. Tocó para no empeorar las cosas ni perder tiempo.

-Pase—Contestó el hombre fríamente. Esa única palabra sonó tan desagradable e irritada como siempre.

Entró al despacho con sigilo, los labios apretados y sin apartar la vista de Severus ni un segundo.

-Hermione—Musitó él levantándose de su asiento algo sorprendido.

-Tengo que hablar contigo—Le dijo cuando Severus ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para impedirle que él la besara. Severus notó el gesto y se volvió más sorprendido de lo que estaba anteriormente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione dejó su bolso en el sofá más cercano y se volvió para ver a Severus.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Hermione, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-¿Por qué me mentiste Severus?

Severus no dijo nada, como si no entendiera lo que Hermione hablaba. La muchacha se quedó observándolo unos momentos, como para darle la oportunidad de que el hombre pudiera deducirlo, o más fácilmente se atreviera a hacerle legeremancia, pero aquello no ocurrió, y muy bien pudo confirmarlo la chica al ver que Severus no cambiaba su actitud. Aún la observaba desentendido.

-E… tú eres el Príncipe Mestizo, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Severus se deformó al instante. Se volvió pálido y su mirada reflejó incomodidad.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Gracias a ti, pero no precisamente por tu sinceridad, sino porque ayer le suministraste a Malfoy el contra-maleficio de la maldición que Harry le lanzó en el baño, maldición que la sacó del libro que es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo. También porque alguna vez utilizaste _Muffliato _conmigo, y sólo mis amigos y yo solíamos utilizarlo gracias a que Harry lo había encontrado en el mismo libro. Podría decirte una gran cantidad de otras evidencias, pero por ahora, lo que importa es que me respondas por qué me mentiste.—Cuando terminó de responderle a Severus, pudo percibir lo difícil de la situación, ya que hacía muchos meses que ella no se dirigía a él con tanta indiferencia y molestia. Era visible que se encontraba enfadada, pero sentía por dentro que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-Porque empeoraba todas las cosas que te conté sobre mi vida como mortífago.

-¿Las empeoraba? ¿Desde cuándo utilizas excusas tan absurdas? Con todo lo que me contaste sobre los Mortífagos, hubiera sido mucho más fácil que te hubiera entendido. –Alegó amargamente—Dime la verdad, ¿quieres? No me sigas mintiendo, que ya no tiene sentido.

-Nadie en este mundo más que yo sabía que me oculté bajo el nombre del Príncipe Mestizo, nadie lo sabría, moriría con ese secreto. Fue absurdo y paradójico que fuera Potter quien se topara con mi libro de Pociones. Quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-¿Esperabas con ansias el momento en que Harry se atreviera a utilizar Sectumsempra con alguien para darte el gustoso lujo de darle detención y quitarle los suficientes puntos a Gryffindor para que quede como el más desventajado? ¡Eres increíble! Nunca pensé que serías capaz de caer tan bajo.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, no seas tonta, Hermione.

-¿Que no sea tonta? Tú misma me has transformado en una tonta que confía y te defiende ante todo, mientras tú sigues ocultando cosas porque tu orgullo Slytherin exige aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para desprestigiar a Gryffindor, para hacerle la vida imposible a Harry.

-No empieces a hacerte la víctima.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Aunque te ataque vas a seguir refugiándote en estúpidas excusas que nunca pensé que utilizarías.

-Entiéndelo. Nadie sabía de esto, nadie en el mundo sabe quién es el Príncipe Mestizo, ahora sólo tú lo sabes. Quería que fuera así por siempre, fue la única forma de poder avanzar y demostrar mis habilidades sin que los idiotas de los Merodeadores me mosquearan por eso. Dejé a Potter así porque quería ver hasta dónde quería llegar, pero no para tener la excusa de perjudicar a Gryffindor, sino para darme cuenta si en todos estos años ha aprendido a evadir el peligro, si ha dejado de parecerse si quiera un poco de lo que era su padre. Ese tema no tengo que explicártelo, porque cuántas veces llegaste reclamando que Potter no te obedecía, que Potter no quería hacerte caso, que corría peligro utilizando los consejos de un libro desconocido…

-Esa parte ya está más comprensible… pero, escúchate, cuántas veces hablé sobre el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, cuántas oportunidades tuviste de haberme contado… y no lo hiciste. Esto me da para pensar que me ocultas cosas pequeñas que para ti no pueden tener tanta importancia, pero que al final igual terminarán haciendo la diferencia entre nosotros. Valoro que confíes en mí para cosas tan delicadas como tu pasado mortífago y tu misión en la Orden, pero los pequeños secretos muchas veces hacen la diferencia. Tu orgullo es gigante, pero vas a tener que aprender a guardártelo si se trata de mí, si de verdad te importo, porque si me ocultas algo es por tu orgullo, porque las pequeñas cosas se ligan más al orgullo que un secreto grande que tiene que ver con algo que está terminado, que están enterrado en el pasado.

-No quería arriesgarme a que le fueras con el cuento a tus amigos.

-¿Qué?—Inquirió ella con dolor. De pronto le vinieron unas enormes ganas de llorar.—Con que ahora se trata de un asunto de desconfianza… de desconfianza hacia mí. No lo puedo creer…

-No, no quise decir eso.

-Sí, está muy claro.—Dijo secando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano antes que le brotaran hacia sus mejillas- Podrías haber empezado por ahí, así esta discusión no se hubiera alargado tanto. No me creíste capaz de ocultarle eso a mis amigos, muy claro… sobre todo cuando le fui con la noticia a todo el mundo de nuestra relación…

-No, no…

-¡No lo arregles! Por favor, deja de decir cosas y después tratar de acomodarlo lo mejor posible para que de algún modo logre entenderte y las cosas queden bien, como estaban. Debes pensar que tú eres el que más arriesga de los dos, pues eres mortífago, tienes que verle la cara a Voldemort, mentirle a todo el mundo, hacerte de un insensible. Pero date cuenta que yo también hago enormes sacrificios, tengo que mentirle a mis amigos, ocultarles cosas, fingir que siempre todo está bien… apartar la vista cuando Harry habla mal de ti, porque no me veo capaz de apoyarle cínicamente cuando lo necesita, tengo que pedirle a Luna que le mienta a sus amigos, a Ginny que le mienta a su novio para que no encuentre nada sospechoso porque no aparezco por ningún lado, a su hermano para no preocuparlo y dejarlo en la obligación de que le mienta a su mejor amigo. Para mí tampoco es fácil tener que guardarme esto, sentir esto, mirarle la cara a la gente, hacerme la tonta, evitar comentarios. Esas son cosas que tú no entiendes… porque cuando tú le ocultabas a la mamá de Harry que te estabas convirtiendo en mortífago, no te afectaba demasiado porque el hecho de que estuviera con Potter te molestaba completamente, y lo hacías como una venganza. Si te hubiera importado de verdad, le hubieras hecho caso.

-¡No metas a Lily en esto! Además, no te atrevas a decir eso, porque sería correcto afirmar, entonces, que a Potter no le importas.

-Tú nunca le dijiste que te estabas convirtiendo en mortífago porque sabías que si ella se enteraba y trataba de hacerte cambiar de opinión, quizás le habrías hecho caso. Todo lo que hiciste, lo hiciste para encontrar algo de aceptación. Lo que hago no es para ser aceptada, no hago lo imposible para ocultar esto porque tengo miedo de que vean que estoy contigo, sino porque simplemente no se puede. Hago todo esto para no ponernos en peligro, para estar juntos, felices y tranquilos mientras se pueda. El remordimiento que sentías al ocultarle cosas a Lily Potter de tus andanzas con mortífagos es apenas comparable a lo que siento yo mintiéndole a Harry… ni te imaginas como era cuando tenía que mentirle a Harry y a Ron.

-Tú no sabes… ¿Qué?

-No tengo toda la tarde ni la vida entera para esperar a que reconozcas en lo que fallaste, por lo que esta conversación queda hasta aquí. Yo ya cumplí con manifestarte que ya sé que eres el Príncipe Mestizo, y conozco tus razones por las cuales me lo ocultaste. Es suficiente, no quiero oír más excusas, ni quiero perder el tiempo pidiéndote algo que ni por mí eres capaz de hacer—Tomó su bolso y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, por si Severus reaccionara en impedirle que avanzara—Buenas tardes.

Severus la siguió con la mirada algo dolido, pero también molesto. La vio desaparecer por la puerta de su despacho aún con los ojos rojos y el rostro lleno de lágrimas. El portazo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le dio a entender que todo estaba mal. Corrió hasta la salida del despacho, esperando encontrar al la muchacha abandonando las mazmorras a paso lento, pero en aquel pasillo no se veía nadie, dejando claro que no esperaba que él fuera a impedirle que se fuera. No quería arreglar las cosas de esa forma, y era lo más justo. Lo que había pasado no se solucionaba con un abrazo ni palabras bonitas, si bien los dos eran tremendamente orgullosos, y era un poco inconsecuente que Hermione le pidiera a Severus que dejara su orgullo de lado, el empleo de su orgullo estaba bien utilizado, porque ella, a diferencia de él, había dejado su orgullo de lado en muchas oportunidades que Severus no se dio por enterado, y por eso un primer choque entre los dos se había dilatado por tanto tiempo, pero se anticipó a la vez por una mentira, una mentira que Severus se arrepentía de haberle hecho a Hermione.


	34. Capítulo 33: No era justo

El título no me convence, pero no importa. ¡Ale, aquí tienes! Vete a tu gira en paz juajaaujaua y tráeme algo y me lo entregas en enero :) ajuajaua Mandy tú igual tráeme algo :D Que les vaya regio chicas, las adoro, gracias por todo =)

Saludos al resto de mis lectores! Muchas gracias por su incondicional apoyo!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo XXXIII: No era justo.**

Cuando Hermione llegó al nivel principal, las campanas comenzaron a sonar indicando el inicio de la segunda hora pedagógica de la tarde. En medio de su abatimiento se echó a correr por los pasillos y escaleras para llegar rápidamente hasta el aula de Encantamientos.

-Profesor, disculpe la tardanza.—Dijo entrando en el aula. Ya todos los alumnos estaban sentados y el profesor se encontraba en su escritorio dispuesto a explicar lo que verían en aquella clase.

-Adelante, siéntese, señorita Granger—Contestó.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasó?—Preguntó Harry, mirándola preocupado.

-Nada, ¿por qué?

Harry se tornó desconfiado, lo mismo hizo Ron, pero con algo de enfado en el rostro. De pronto, el colorín pasó el pulgar por debajo del ojo de Hermione.

-¿Fuiste al baño a lavarte la cara y olvidaste secártela, verdad?

Hermione se horrorizó y se limpió rápidamente las mejillas.

-Después les digo, ¿sí? El profesor está explicando el nuevo encantamiento.

-Cuéntame una nueva—Bufó Ron, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el profesor, como una forma de no insistirle a Hermione, pues sabía que decía eso para evitarle el tema a Harry. Estaba seguro que se trataba de Snape.

Hermione trató de evitar las preguntas de sus amigos toda la clase. Harry no dejaba de lanzarle miradas inquisitivas, pues se daba cuenta que él era el único que no tenía idea de nada. Ron se veía más tranquilo porque suponía de qué se trataba, y sólo se limitaba a hacerle saber a su amiga que después de clases no se salvaría de responderle. Eso pareció molestar un poco al moreno, no le gustaba la sensación de que no supiera algo sobre su amiga, sólo Ron, cuando antes los tres siempre supieron lo que le pasaba al otro. Eran otros tiempos, sólo esperaba que las cosas no se volvieran malas después de todo. Hermione trató de poner toda la atención posible en las clases de Encantamiento, ya que los exámenes de finales del año escolar estaban muy próximos. Aún así, no pudo concentrarse, pero le sirvió para evitar las preguntas de Ron de vez en cuando, diciéndole que estaba concentrada en la clase, mas solo estaba recordando lo ocurrido en las mazmorras. Severus no confiaba en ella… después de 4 meses, no había confiado en ella, le había mentido, dudó que le fuera con el cuento a sus amigos como si fuera una chismosa adolescente común y corriente. Le dolió. Le dolía que no se diera cuenta de que ella también sacrificaba muchas cosas por la relación, le dolió que Severus no quisiera reconocer su error, sino que solo se empeñaba en arreglar las cosas con cualquier estupidez, como si creyera que con eso bastaría para Hermione, tal vez porque es una adolescente y es muy fácil convencerla. Por supuesto que no… ¿acaso Severus no sabía con qué tipo de chica estaba saliendo? ¿Era la inexperiencia? Era muy fácil pensar que sí pues Hermione pudo notar que mientras hablaba tenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionara, con palabras bonitas, excusándose… como si sólo se hubiese tratado de un pequeño mal entendido casual.

La campana tocó, sacando a Hermione de su trance. Con un poco de pesar guardó sus libros en su bolso y se levantó de su asiento. Se percató que Ron era el más expectante de los dos amigos.

-Chicos… lo que pasó es que fui a consultarle algo al Profesor Snape y estaba… idiota, como que se desquitó conmigo y me sentí un poco mal, eso es todo. Y fue a propósito del partido de mañana.

-Después de todo, nos han cambiado mucho las cosas con él. –Dijo Harry.- Lamentable que te sientas mal por ese idiota, Hermione, pero al menos está actuando como es.

-Está aprovechando la oportunidad de corromper al Gryffindor que se le cruce por defender al mamón de Malfoy. Será un imbécil de primer nivel—Escupió Ron mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-¡Potter!—Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Los tres amigos buscaron el origen de la llamada, la cual provenía de unos cuantos metros más adelante. La profesora McGonagall venía acercándose al moreno.

-Necesito que me confirmes cuál es tu plan para el partido de mañana, ya que no vas a poder asistir—Pidió la profesora.

Harry se detuvo para observarla atentamente.

-Nos vemos, amigos.

Hermione y Ron supusieron que Harry iría al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall para que el capitán informara sobre el plan de emergencia que se llevaría a cabo por el arrebato de Harry y la sed de desquite con Gryffindor que quizás nunca se extinguiría de Snape. Para infortunio de Hermione, quedó sola con Ron, quien estaba en la oportunidad perfecta de saber lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Entonces…- Comenzó el colorín.

-Ron… por favor.

-Hermione, estabas llorando, no voy a soportar que me ocultes una cosa así, sobre todo si se trata de Snape.

-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de él?

-No veo otra explicación para que hayas desaparecido luego de Pociones, además es la única persona que en este momento podría hacerte llorar.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza, ocultando su vergüenza. Se avergonzaba de que su amigo la conociera tan bien, al punto de saber lo que le ocurría sin que ella le dijese demasiada información, y más aún quitándole la oportunidad de negarse. Hermione miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que el corredor ya estaba vacío. No había ningún alumno de ninguna casa allí, estaban solos.

-Tuve una discusión con Severus.—Confesó- No puedo decirte de que se trata, pero… es la más grave que hemos tenido hasta la fecha.

-¿Te insultó, te hizo algo?—Inquirió preocupado, acercándose a ella y observándola de manera más inquisitiva de lo que ya era.

-No, Ron, por supuesto que no.—Le tranquilizó- Ni siquiera me trató mal. Yo fui la que empecé todo, porque la molesta soy yo. Él simplemente se excusó y excusó sin asumir su error.

-Maldito idiota.

-Nunca habíamos tenido problemas… pero me di cuenta que me mintió.

-¿Ves? No te dije que no era de esperarse muchas maravillas de él, aún estando contigo.

-No sé, quizás no se trata de eso. Es un tema bastante delicado, pero tampoco quiero aceptar sus estúpidas excusas y perdonarlo así como así.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí… esa es la verdad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Un poco dolida. Pero nada del otro mundo. Si Severus asume su error no me durará por mucho tiempo, pero si no lo hace…- Su voz se apagó y sintió cómo sus ojos se enaguaban

-Te buscará.—Le tranquilizó Ron.

Hermione lo observó extrañada.

-Estuve pensado en la noche lo que me contaste… y pude concluir que Snape te quiere… quiero decir… se nota que te quiere, por las actitudes que ha tomado contigo, lo que hace por ti y todo eso. Fue difícil convencerme, pues oculta muy bien su cambio, y es muy obvio, porque es arriesgado que alguien sepa que ustedes están juntos. Pero si de verdad te quiere, no le costará dejar de ser un poco menos idiota, tal como lo ha hecho en este tiempo. No puede hacerte ese daño si te quiere… y más aún al haber arriesgado todo lo que ha arriesgado.

Hermione se sorprendió aún más con la simpleza y sinceridad que hablaba su amigo sobre Severus, a quien aborrecía. Él tenía razón, era lo que ella esperaba de Severus, pero era increíble que el colorín también lo esperara de él.

-Ojalá Ron—Suspiró Hermione mientras limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo desechable.

Ron imitó el gesto que hizo en clases y le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la punta de su dedo pulgar.

-Por favor, no estés más triste, Hermione. Suficiente tenemos con lo del partido… si él te hubiera hecho algo… yo lo hubiera golpeado o no sé… lo que nos hizo fue humillante, pero que te haga daño es incomparable.

-Él no sería capaz de hacerme daño… al menos no física ni verbalmente.—Ron asintió como creyendo sus palabras.—Ron… muchas gracias—Dijo ella suavemente.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme.

-Sí, tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte… pero por hoy sólo el hecho de que me hayas entendido y apoyado… y escuchado y consolado también.

El colorín le sonrió ampliamente, dándole a entender que él se sentía complacido de poder ayudarla de esa forma.

-¿Vamos al Gran Salón?

-Excelente idea. Tengo hambre.

-Sí, por eso lo decía. Suponía que ya te iba a dar hambre.—Ambos amigos comenzaron a andar por el corredor.—Ron, ¿Al final qué van a hacer con el partido de mañana?

-Ginny jugará como buscadora y Dean será cazador en su reemplazo.

-Ginny es buena, le tengo fe.

-Yo también. Pero si perdemos… no sé si pueda soportar semejante humillación que hizo ese murciélago contra Gryffindor.

-Pero no pienses en eso, Ron. Piensa que mañana van a ganar, te hace peor pensar en que algo podría salir mal.—Comenzaron a descender en las escaleras y se produjo un breve silencio.- Mañana más que nunca va a ser imposible que Harry se entere de la verdad—Soltó en un suspiro la castaña.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el castigo de Severus. Quizás qué cosa tiene en mente para que le haga entender a Harry que no debería exponerse tanto al peligro.

Ron rió.

-¿Tú crees que ese es el fin de los castigos de Snape?

-Por supuesto que sí. Todas las cosas absurdas que crees que Snape hace por Harry han sido única y exclusivamente para que pueda darse cuenta de que no debe actuar así porque es arriesgar mucho su vida. No quiere que sea igual que su padre.

-¡Claro! ¡De seguro sacarlo del partido contra Ravenclaw será un buen método para que aprenda, obviando su odio hacia él!

-No, no, claro que no. No me entiendes. Aparte de haberlo hecho por Gryffindor, porque siempre te apoyaré en el hecho de que Severus hace cosas contra Gryffindor, lo hace para que se dé cuenta de lo que puede perder por su arrebato… pero dejémoslo así, no quiero seguir hablando de él, ni transformarme su defensora frente a ti. En estos momentos no lo merece.

Ambos amigos no tardaron en internarse por las enormes puertas que daban pie al Gran Salón. Las mesas de las cuatro casas estaban medianamente ocupadas, y la de los profesores, vacía.

-Con que pudiste ver cómo tu amiguito dejó a Draco, ¿verdad sangre sucia?—Dijo alguien a espaldas de ambos amigos, los cuales se voltearon al instante.

-Oye Parkinson, preocúpate de tu noviecito sangre pura en lugar de perder el tiempo con nosotros fastidiando—No tardó en responder Ron. Sabía que Hermione no podría enfrentarse con Parkinson en aquel estado anímico.

-Aquí el problema es con la sangre sucia, no contigo, traidor. Además ella no necesita abogados, bastante tiene con el…- De pronto la chica se calló. Hermione la miró extrañada, al igual que su amigo Ron. La muchacha pálida se llevó la mano a su garganta.

Hermione sonrió suficientemente y se volvió para continuar caminando por el Gran Salón.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó a Parkinson? ¿Le hiciste algún encantamiento no verbal? ¿Tienes aptitudes como Dumbledore para hacer magia sin varita?

-¡Cómo se te ocurre, Ron!—Exclamó ella con gracia—Por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué le pasó entonces? Es como si…

-Algo le hubiera impedido hablar—Terminó ella.

-¡Sí!

-Esa arpía sabe de la relación con Severus.

-¡Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo?

-San Valentín.

-¿Y cómo es que no ha dicho nada?

-Severus le hizo jurar que no diría nada por su propio bien. Es algo parecido a lo que hice yo el año pasado con el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero más elaborado y preventivo.

-¿Cómo así?

-Parkinson estuvo a punto de mencionarlo, pero algo en su garganta, quizás, se lo impidió.

-Ah, entiendo. O sea que le pasa algo malo cuando está a punto de decir algo sobre lo de ustedes… y pasaría algo terrible si lo divulgara.

-Sí, algo que daría pena, risa, lástima, y todo lo malo, humillante que puede existir.

-Me encantaría ver eso… pero ojalá no se dé la ocasión por divulgarlo.

Hermione rió junto con Ron.

-¿Cómo estará Malfoy?

-Ojalá que no sea demasiado grave para que Snape se lo saque en cara todos los días. Pero desearía que muy mal… intentó torturar a Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que contó?

-Sí… pero, ¿habría sido capaz?—Dijo la castaña dudando- Me refiero, si habrá tenido la capacidad para hacerlo.

-No lo creo… sólo estaba desesperado, no enfurecido.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a servirse la merienda. Lo único que Hermione pudo ingerir, fue leche chocolatada, sin poder comer nada, no tenía ganas. Mientras daba sorbos a su leche, observaba como su amigo devoraba unos pastelillos de miel, acompañados de leche pura. En ese rato, aparecieron sus amigas Ginny y Luna, haciendo que el rostro del colorín cambiara completamente. Por solidaridad con su amigo, no soltó una enorme carcajada y unos comentarios insinuantes.

-¿Qué te ocurrió, Hermione?—Preguntó Luna mientras le traspasaba sus ojos azules para poder analizarla- ¿Estuviste llorando?

La muchacha agachó la mirada.

-Sí… pero después hablaremos.

-Veremos si les quedan ganas de defender tanto a ese palo de grasa—Dijo Ron con molestia.

Luna frunció el ceño.

-Se me había olvidado—Dijo Ginny. Se acercó al oído de su amiga.

-¿Ahora no tengo nada que ocultarte?—Preguntó Luna a Ron luego que la colorina se alejara. Éste sonrió con algo de ternura

-No que yo sepa.

-No te enojaste con Hermione, ¿verdad?

-No, Luna, lo último que haría en este mundo sería enojarme con ella por algo así, independientemente que sea ese cretino.

-Que bueno saberlo—Musitó la rubia.

-Gracias, Ron.- Dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-No te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy contigo, Luna—Dijo Ginny, juguetonamente.—Nunca pensé que harías cambiar tanto a mi hermano, y más encima para bien.

Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?—Inquirió la rubia haciéndose la desentendida—Yo no le he pedido nada… pero, qué más da. De todas formas me gusta que sea así.

-¿Y Harry?

-Está con la profesora McGonagall.—Respondió Ron a su hermana.

-Uy… ¿está muy enfadada aún?

-Sí, algo. Pero ahora está más interesada en saber la estrategia a utilizar mañana en el juego. Ella está más afectada que alguien de su casa de haya comportado así, que de que Malfoy haya resultado herido.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

Aún sentía un malestar en su garganta, a pesar de que había transcurrido más de una hora desde que Hermione había abandonado su despacho, dolida como no lo había estado jamás con él desde que estaban juntos. Sabía que había errado en algo, pero no podía concebir que ella no lo haya entendido a pesar de las razones de porqué lo hizo. A él le costaba mucho reconocer sus errores, y aunque ahora lo hacía, la culpable de toda esta situación seguía siendo Hermione por agravar las cosas. ¿Eso estaba bien? No, no lo estaba. Él sabía que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, que ya no podía seguir actuando como lo hacía el año pasado; ahora sí le importaban a alguien las cosas que él hacía, ahora sí importaba la manera en que se comportara con alguien que lo quería. Sí, Hermione tenía razón. Él debía dejar de lado su orgullo por un momento, por ella, si de verdad la quería. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver el orgullo? ¿Qué tenía que ver el orgullo en toda esa situación, si todo lo que hizo fue para proteger la relación? Mentira. Era pura mentira, y Hermione tenía razón de nuevo, pero como no quiso reconocer su error, terminó haciendo uno peor diciendo palabras que Hermione las interpretó como desconfianza. El Príncipe Mestizo fue el inicio de un arduo camino de aceptación que llegó a su punto máximo cuando se unió a los Mortífagos. Aunque nadie supo de la identidad del Príncipe Mestizo, él se sentía superior, inteligente, el mejor mientras nadie era capaz de elaborar una poción mejor que la de él. Que Potter haya dado con ese libro fue otra prueba del inteligente destino, el cual le sirvió para comprobar que él mocoso no cambiaba en nada, que aún seguía siendo igual a su padre. Hermione, la señorita Weasley cuántas veces el dijeron que lo dejara, que era peligroso y él no lo hizo. Nunca iba a cambiar, siempre seguiría con la misma idiotez digna de los Potter por el resto de su vida.

Abandonó su despacho para visitar la Enfermería, y así comprobar el estado de salud de Draco. A pesar de que lo hizo para despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en la discusión con Hermione, le fue imposible recordar sus dolidas palabras, aquel rostro triste lleno de lágrimas que tanto odiaba, y las explicaciones que se daba a sí mismo para justificar en vano sus acciones. _"Yo también hago enormes sacrificios, tengo que mentirle a mis amigos, ocultarles cosas, fingir que siempre todo está bien…" _Severus se imaginaba que en este momento ella debía estar reprimiéndose la pena, rompiéndose a pedazos por dentro mientras trata de fingir normalidad frente a Weasley y Potter. Él nunca dimensionó lo que significaba que Hermione saliera con él. A él no le afectaba en nada fingir, mentir, ocultar la relación con Hermione, pues lograba esconderla muy bien frente a los ojos de Voldemort, del Profesorado, incluso de Dumbledore. Más bien éste último nunca se había manifestado con Severus, pero era muy probable que supiera de algo, pero por respetar su privacidad nunca se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno. Para Hermione sí era doloroso tener que mentirle a sus mejores amigos, con quienes comparte todo el tiempo, quienes la conocen, quienes saben todo, o sabía todo sobre ella, y ahora sólo creían conocerla muy bien, ahora debía fingir estar bien cuando no lo estaba, o debía fingir normalidad cuando estaba a punto de estallar de alegría. No, eso tampoco estaba bien, no era justo para Hermione, pero tampoco podía darle la alternativa de que lo contara toda la verdad a sus dos amigos, aunque a él le encantaría eso sólo por complacerla y darle tranquilidad, pero al final sólo significarían más problemas, más riesgos. Potter era un riesgo, no quería poner más en peligro a Hermione de lo que ya estaba, poniendo en las manos de Potter una verdad que podría fácilmente llegar a las de Voldemort. Lo lamentaba tanto.

-Hola Draco, ¿cómo te sientes?—Inquirió cuando se posó frente a la camilla donde estaba ubicado el rubio.

-Incómodo, siento una enorme molestia en mi abdomen y es un asco tener que tomar poción reabastecedora de sangre.—Respondió con frialdad y mecánicamente. Se notaba la indiferencia hacia Severus, pero por simple cordialidad por haberle salvado la vida, él estaba contestando.—Menos mal que llegó a tiempo, sino quizás qué me habría sucedido por ese estúpido maniático de Potter.

-Tuviste suerte de que la Llorona estuviera para acusarlos.

-Como sea.

-¿Por qué caíste tan bajo como para ponerte a pelear con Potter?

-Me persigue, pasa todo su tiempo libre queriendo saber en qué ando.

-Si yo tuviera el mismo tiempo libre que él, créeme que lo haría. Debe tener alguna razón para perseguirte.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, poniéndose del lado de Potter? No podía ser cierto.

-No me diga que intenta justificarlo.

-Nunca he dicho eso, sólo quiero saber por qué tuvo que llegar al extremo de atacarte de esa forma, dudo mucho que Potter tenga más coraje que tú para atacarte de esa forma por un simple _Desmaius._

-Quise torturarlo. Estoy harto de que trate de averiguar en qué estoy, nunca lo sabrá, no sé cómo hacerle entender eso, es un imbécil.

-¿Torturarlo tú? No bromees.—Bufó.

Severus vio un gran recelo en los ojos de Draco.

-¡Estoy harto de todo, Snape! Estoy harto de que Potter me siga el paso todo el tiempo, al igual que usted, estoy harto de no… no verme capaz de cumplir con la orden del Señor Tenebroso—Su voz se fue apagando de apoco.

-Déjame ayudarte, Draco, insisto.

-Usted no puede ayudarme, yo debo hacerlo.

-Sí puedo, Draco, si sigues errando de esta forma no vas a conseguir otra cosa que alejarte de tu objetivo. Si quiere rechazar mi ayuda, al menos sosiégate un poco y mide tus actos; piensa un poco más inteligentemente.

-¿De qué habla?

-¿No crees que es muy poco mesurado de tu parte intentar torturar a Potter? Te expusiste demasiado. En todos tus intentos por cumplir tu objetivo has fallado, sólo has conseguido que Potter desconfíe más de ti, y que por ende desconfíes más de ti mismo.

Draco desvió la mirada, tal vez sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Después de todo sí podía ayudarte.—Aseguró Severus antes de abandonar la Enfermería.

Draco tenía una mezcla de rabia, duda y desconcierto en su rostro. Y el rostro de Severus no mostraba nada, solo la habitual indiferencia, pero en el fondo, sólo existía una enorme preocupación, y una preocupación dividida entre sus problemas con Hermione, y los problemas con el mundo mágico, los cuales de alguna u otra forma terminarían siendo y agravando los problemas con Hermione. Él no quería, pero era por el bien de todos, por el bien de ella, para tratar lo mejor posible que ella no salga dañada, ni sus amigos ni nadie que ella quisiera. Todo para no volver a verla sufriendo, para no mentirle al resto, para no mentirle a ella.


	35. Capítulo 34: A Sherlock Holmes

MIS QUERIDÍSIMOS LECTORES: LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ Y HERMOSA NAVIDAD! Espero que compartan con su familia, amigos y seres queridos esta bonita ocasión! Imaginen, sie s que en algún momento se pone aburrida la cosa, cómo sería la navidad en el mundo mágico: pasteles con figuras que se mueven (a la onda Hp y el Misterio del Príncipe, película), las galletitas, palitos de regaliz, etc... ¡Quizás a Severus de regalo! Oh, qué mejor? Otras querrán a un Harry.. (ejem, Mandy, O UN BILLIE xD), a un RonALD Weasley, no un Ron de trago ajajajaj otras a un Draco, otros a Hermione, a Ginny, etc. Hay para todos los gustos, y soñar es complatamente gratis, al menos, porque si no fuera así, uf, estaría endeudada al punto de perjudicar con eso a los nietos de los hijos, de los nietos de los bisnietos de mis tataranietos :) Muchas felicidades! y que lo pasen excleentee.

PD: Amanda y Ale: CUMPLÍ... no me excedí en mi retraso ajajaja REGALO DE NAVIDAD (L) Las quiero muchísimo, gracias por todo (L) no se imaginan lo importante que son para mí :) sin mi regalo de navidad de aquí hasta que me murta y me reencarne 4687 veces :)

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo XXXIV: A Sherlock Holmes nada se le escapa.**

A lo que abandonó la Enfermería, fue directamente hacia la Sala de Profesores para el balance semanal, en la cual faltaban sólo dos profesores, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, además del Director. Fue hacia su puesto, en una esquina al fondo, justo al lado de Slughorn.

-Severus, ¿vienes de la enfermería?—Preguntó éste.

-Sí, Horace, acabo de ver a Draco.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho? Creo que tuvo suerte de que estuvieras cerca para socorrerlo.

-Mejorándose, pero no es muy visible debido a la pérdida de sangre; está muy confundido con lo que pasó.

-Ya lo creo. De verdad nunca me lo esperé de Harry… Ya sé, ya sé que vas a darme mil razones para que sí lo haga, pero imagínate… un alumno que ataque de esa forma a otro alumno. Eso no sucedía cuando yo hice clases en el período anterior. Bueno, a excepción de… tú sabes…

-Potter no sabe controlarse, ése es su único problema, y debo decir que Malfoy ha tomado la misma mala costumbre. Es culpa de él también haberse rebajado a pelear con Potter.

Por la puerta apareció la Profesora McGonagall que se sentó en la cabecera de mesa del lado donde Severus estaba sentado.

-Espero que con tu castigo Potter logre aprender—Murmuró ella con molestia.

-¿Es un reclamo por dejar al equipo de tu casa sin buscador?

-Por supuesto que no. Lo digo en serio. No puede ser que Potter siga teniendo el mismo problema todos los años por su comportamiento.

-Es igual a su padre, reconócelo.

-Es imposible negarlo, pero ojalá que fuera más como su madre.

-Pero lamentablemente no la tiene para seguir su ejemplo. En realidad Potter no tiene ningún buen ejemplo que seguir, más que sus instintos.

Algunos minutos más tarde apareció el director para poder iniciar con el balance semanal. Estuvieron cada uno de los profesores informando de sus avances alrededor de media hora, y luego de ello, se dio instrucciones de tener otra reunión el día lunes al término de la jornada, para planificar las últimas clases antes de los exámenes que eran dados por alumnos desde quinto año. Los maestros se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a abandonar la sala de profesores. Muchos de ellos se dirigieron al Gran Salón para ir por la merienda, entre ellos Severus también iba. Fue por la entrada principal, la que usualmente estaba llena de alumnos saliendo, entrando y otros conversando, "estorbando"-según él. Pasó como era usual, entremedio de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pues eran las que se encontraban en el lado de su ubicación en la mesa. No había avanzado mucho cuando se dio cuenta que una melena castaña se acercaba a él acompañado de una colorina y otra rubia. Severus tuvo la intención de detenerse, pero aquello sería una brutalidad del porte de Hogwarts. La observó en los pocos segundos que le fue posible, y su aspecto no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que la había visto abandonado su despacho. Una milésima de segundo le dirigió la mirada, que fue suficiente para transmitirle cómo se sentía: enfadada, dolida, sin ganas de saber de él por un buen tiempo. Luego pasó por su lado a considerable distancia, ignorando su presencia por completo. Le siguieron Weasley y Lovegood. El colorín pareció haber querido devorárselo con la mirada, vaya atrevimiento. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ¿Acaso intuía que él era el "causante" del estado de Hermione? ¿Se creía su defensor, su guardián? Tenía la leve impresión de que ahora no entendía nada. Lovegood lo miró como lo hacía usualmente. Sus ojos eran alegres, grandes y saltones, a todo el mundo le transmitía afecto, y con él no había hecho excepción a pesar de las circunstancias. Cuando estuvo bastante cerca de él, le saludó brevemente y siguió su camino detrás de Weasley y Hermione. Continuando camino hacia la mesa, se encontró a la señorita Weasley y a Potter comiendo y conversando. Ambos se percataron de su presencia, la primera le dirigió una mirada bastante inquisidora, el segundo con la misma molestia diaria. Sin ser precisa con Weasley y Potter, ¿acaso Hermione había puesto en su contra a sus amigos? No, de seguro no era eso. Lovegood no se veía enfadada, y Weasley tampoco. Ambas solo actuaban tratando de ver qué comportamiento estaba teniendo, en cambio sus amigos lo aborrecían por quizás qué tapadura que había hecho Hermione para explicar su estado. Ya no soportaba esa situación. Quería conversar con ella, quería decirle tantas cosas. Nunca le había importado la opinión del resto, cómo le miraran, le trataran, lo que pensaran de él, pero viniendo de los mejores amigos de Hermione era distinto. Además que no quería darle más razones a Hermione para que le mintiera a sus amigos más de las normales. Se sirvió un té con galletas con una rapidez impresionante. Al cabo de eso se dirigió a su despacho para comenzar con la gran cantidad de trabajo que le quedaba por hacer, y era mucho más de la usual al no tener a su compañera de todas las semanas para que le ayudara, pero eso era lo de menos, que no tuviera ayuda, más le importaba cuánto tiempo duraría eso. No llevaban ni siquiera un día peleados pero la sensación de saber que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos no le agradaba. Pero, ¿qué hacía para remendar eso? ¿Cómo conseguía la oportunidad de hablar con ella? Y si la obtenía, ¿qué le diría? Hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así… quizás décadas. La última vez que se encontraba buscando la forma, las palabras adecuadas, las excusas, las disculpas para decírselas a alguien, fue cuando llamó "sangre sucia" a Lily. Agradecía internamente que esa situación no volvía a repetirse, porque de seguro habría perdido a Hermione para siempre. No, él nunca más volvería a pronuncia esa palabra en contra de nadie, y tampoco permitiría que la formularan frente suyo, ni ningún atrevido alumno de Slytherin, ni nadie que tuviera poder inferior a él.

Pasó muchísimo tiempo sentado en aquel escritorio revisando ensayos de al menos tres cursos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la hora de la cena estaba casi llegando a su fin. Miró el reloj ubicado en algún lugar del escritorio lleno de pergaminos e indicaban que eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. No le importaba en lo más mínimo no haber asistido a la cena. Aquel tiempo fue mejor aprovechado adelantando trabajo, que caer en la posibilidad de darse cuenta que Hermione aún no se recomponía a la totalidad. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Precipitadamente su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez mientras se inundaba en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser ella. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. En aquel trayecto hizo muy bien en convencerse de que eso no era posible. Ella no lo buscaría, él debía hacerlo, por muy mal que ella se encontrara. Y así fue, pues no se llevó una decepción cuando se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules observándole.

-Buenas noches, Severus Me preguntaba si podría conversar un momento contigo.

-Albus, por supuesto que sí. Adelante.—Severus se hizo un lado para que el hombre pudiera acceder a su despacho. Ese día andaba con una túnica morada nacarada la cual en las mangas lograba cubrir lo suficiente su mano afectada.

El anciano se sentó en la silla que Hermione frecuentemente utilizaba, frente a Severus. Éste volvió a su lugar.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no subiste a cenar?—Preguntó el hombre muy pocos instantes después que Severus se sentara.

Éste lo miró intensamente, buscando las palabras concisas para responder. Albus no era un hombre tonto que derrochaba palabras y preguntar por doquier, mucho menos cosas tan obvias como aquellas. Seguramente quería ir más allá de lo obvio.

-Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Prefiero utilizar mi tiempo realizando mi trabajo que comiendo.

-Eso está más que claro. ¿Y la Señorita Granger? ¿Todavía sigue ayudándote, verdad?

Severus ya había encontrado la verdadera razón por la cual Albus había venido a su despacho. Pero, ¿qué hablarían ellos dos de Hermione? ¿De lo mucho que él la ama? Si, seguro –pensó con ironía—de seguro me voy a dejar caer tan fácilmente en los deseos de Dumbledore.

-Sí, la Señorita Granger aún me ayuda, pero hoy…- se detuvo un segundo en el cual dudó. ¿Hoy no podía ayudarlo u hoy no vino a ayudarlo porque habían tenido una pequeña discusión?—no requerí de su ayuda pues tuvimos una pequeña discusión.—No podía mentirle a aquel hombre, aunque quisiera.

-Oh, lo lamento. ¿Y qué ocurrió para que la señorita Granger llegara al punto de merecer una discusión contigo?

-Algunas diferencias. Supongo que brotaron porque debe estar en contra de la detención que el impuse a Potter por haber atacado a Malfoy. —Él solo podía evadir sutilmente la verdad y cambiar un poco las versiones.

-Pero no creo que eso la hiciera llorar. A menos que no conozca como creo a la Señorita Granger, y no es mucho.

"Con que no te vas a quedar tranquilo con eso" se dijo para sí, Severus.

-¿Llorando?

-Con los ojos rojos, hinchados y triste. No creo que le haya dado alergia alguna poción o alguna planta.

-Albus, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?—Dijo apoyándose en sus codos mientras acercaba su cabeza hacia él, mirándolo fijamente para poder captar claramente su reacción.

-Sólo me preguntaba si tú sabías algo. Quizás estaba llorando por la discusión que tuvieron ustedes dos porque no le gustará estar peleada contigo, o porque aún no asume que el señor Weasley esté interesado en la Señorita Lovegood, aunque claramente eso es poco probable porque no lucía para nada incómoda esta tarde cuando estaba con ellos.

¿Dónde diablos estaba metido este caballero que vio todo eso? ¿Acaso estaba tan preocupado por Hermione que no se dio cuenta que Albus estaba procesando toda la situación? ¿No tiene otras cosas que hacer más que preocuparse de lo que hacen los demás?

-Si tienes tus propias conclusiones con todo lo que has visto, ¿por qué no dices de una vez lo que me quieres preguntar?

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero preguntar?

-Eso lo debes saber tú no yo—Ya había llegado el momento que nunca, pero nunca faltaba en las conversaciones con Dumbledore: cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia con sus evasivas que siempre terminaban condenándolo.

-Quizás… ¿tú sabrás por qué la señorita Granger lucía tan mal hoy?

-Discúlpame, Albus, pero no encuentro razón para estar hablando de la señorita Granger, de porqué está llorando, qué es lo que le sucede o no. A lo sumo, podría permitir esto respecto a Malfoy o a Potter, pero de ella no hay razón.

-Claro… has entendido mal la razón de mi visita—Murmuró suavemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y miraba hacia un lado. Luego volvió sus ojos azules a Severus y sobre sus anteojos de medialuna.—Date cuenta que fui yo el que vino a hablar contigo, no te llamé a mi oficina para hacerlo. Si fuera para hablar de nuestro plan en contra de Voldemort, claramente lo estaríamos haciendo en mi oficina, porque es algo más serio. Pero el asunto a tratar es más bien… personal, donde ni Voldemort, ni Malfoy ni nadie más que tú y… alguien más están involucrados.

Severus se espantó, pero disimuló a la perfección frente a Albus, que fuera tan explícito. Se esperaba al menos quince minutos de evasión hasta que Albus se aburriría y se convencería de que habría otra oportunidad. Severus se confió.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Yo y alguien más? No te entiendo, pero… como bien has dicho tú, es algo personal…— Profirió seriamente sin apartar sus ojos negros de los azules de él.

-…que nunca serías capaz de ocultarme.—Interrumpió él, sonriendo.

-¿Perdón?

-Severus, has pasado los últimos 15 años de tu vida contándome cada una de las cosas que te suceden, desde lo culpable que te sentías por la muerte de Lily, lo odioso que te resulta Harry en clases hasta de la desconfianza que sientes por alumnos de tu propia casa. Siempre has recurrido a mí de lo más personal a lo mundano.

-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? Si no he recurrido a ti es por algo: no tengo nada que decirte.

-Es lo que me has querido dar a entender desde hace cinco meses al menos, pero has cambiado Severus, y es algo que no sucede porque sí, no en ti. —Albus estaba sereno. No lucía para nada impaciente, sino tranquilo, disfrutando de la situación, no así Severus- Sólo querías despistarme no diciéndome nada. Pensé que buscabas la forma de decírmelo, quizás sentirte seguro, porque definitivamente es algo nuevo para ti, después de todo lo que sufriste por Lily Evans.

Severus suspiró con algo parecido a una carcajada.

-De verdad no te entiendo. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-No continúes con esto Severus. No sirve de nada.

-¿Qué cosa? Ahora no te entiendo más que nunca.

-No sigas intentando ocultarme lo que sientes.

¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! Ahora sí que se sentía un adolescente. Si estar con Hermione le hacía sentir como ello, ahora encontraba que eso no era nada en comparación a como se sentía ahora: Presionado para confesar lo que sentía a su "mejor amigo". Que patético. Últimamente se daba cuenta que cada día que pasaba se volvía más patético. No le importaba salir con alguien, ni menos que fuera su alumna, claro que no, porque la amaba, y no le importaba todo lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de estar con ella, pero cuando se sentaba a pensar en lo que hacía, no arrepintiéndose en lo absoluto, sentía que estaba viviendo un retroceso total, es decir, estaba viviendo todo lo que no vivió en su adolescencia, de todo lo que se privó durante ella y durante su juventud. Sentirse enamorado, decir cosas bonitas-nunca creyó que caería en lo enfermo de cursi, ni que pudiera expresar sus sentimientos con semejante sinceridad como lo hacía con Hermione—y tampoco sentirse acorralado por quien consideraba su amigo para que le contara qué es lo que le sucedía, porque no se atrevía a sincerarse con él. ¿Qué más quería? Costó un mundo, meses, sincerarse consigo mismo de que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, otro poco más hacérselo saber; por supuesto que era el doble de difícil hacerlo con una tercera persona, aunque fuera su amigo. Además él era el director del colegio donde él trabajaba y ella estudiaba. Aunque francamente eso era lo que menos le importaba, estaba más que claro que esa última excusa era la que brillaba por su estupidez, era su último recurso, pero el más vano.

-Entonces, Severus.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no se veía capaz de inventar una excusa, un escape, una obligación que debía hacer en ese mismo instante? ¿Por qué no podía alguien tocar la puerta en ese mismo instante? Cuando más lo necesitaba, no llegaba nadie a interrumpirlos. No sabía porqué se desesperaba, si Albus Dumbledore era la única persona que siempre lo tenía acorralado.

-Albus, ¿cómo…?—Fue interrumpido por quien lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Severus, me atrevo a preguntarte esto porque quizás me hubiera muerto sin saber de tu propia boca lo que pasaba contigo. Encuentro que no es justo.

-¿Te das cuenta que es un tema muy complicado de hablar?

-¿No es más incómodo hablar de la señorita Parkinson que intentaba seducirte solo para librarse de sus castigos?

Severus bufó. No quería recordar eso. Aún se preguntaba cómo se atrevió a contarle. Podría haber muerto con ese secreto, era una tontería, y no afectaba en nada. Igualmente resultaba incómodo, pero no tanto como hablar de verdaderos sentimientos. Sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos del murciélago grasiento Severus Snape. Para cualquiera resultaría un chiste escuchar sobre eso. Quizás causal de malestares estomacales, náuseas. O una buena tarde de carcajadas sin parar. Para cualquier era increíble que él tuviera sentimientos, y tan profundos como los que sentía por ella. Era evidente que para Albus no resultaba ni un malestar ni una burla. Él creía plenamente que Severus pudiera tener sentimientos, incluso muchos más de los que había aprendido a demostrar, pero que con el tiempo saldrían a la luz.

-Está bien, tienes razón—Dijo al fin-. Es verdad que no te mereces que te lo siga ocultando, o que lo siga evitando, porque claramente ya sabes toda la verdad.

-¿Ah, sí?

Severus pensó que era otro de sus comentarios astutos, con los cuales él siempre terminaba de sacarse responsabilidad fingiendo desentendimiento, pero después cayó en cuenta de que había sido un ardid.

-No lo sabías—Dijo casi para sí mismo que para Albus.-. Fingiste saberlo solo para que yo terminara echándome al agua.

-Elemental mi querido Severus.*

-¿Ahora te dedicas a leer novelas policíacas muggles?

-Es literatura al fin y al cabo, y resultan ser igual de útiles que los libros del mundo mágico. De allí puedes sacar técnicas para sacar la verdad sin necesidad de Veritaserum.

-Tonterías, tú no necesitas leer a Sherlock Holmes para sacarle la verdad a una persona sin magia.

-Podría ser, pero con aquel sujeto resulta más eficaz y rápido.

-Claramente, porque no necesitaste una semana entera para que te contara.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que contarme? No hemos ni empezado esta charla.—Severus había salido de su enojo al preguntarse porqué demonios Albus Dumbledore leía a Sherlock Holmes, pero al volver en cuenta de que había sido engañado, se limitó a quedarse callado mirándolo fijamente, dispuesto a no decir ninguna palabra. No sabía cómo empezar.

-¿Sientes algo por la Señorita Granger?—Preguntó él.

Severus tenía en el fondo de su ser una esperanza de que se haya equivocado, y que él supiera, sólo que se hacía el loco para hacerlo enojar y causar que el mismo contara toda la verdad, pero era definitivo: Albus no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía a Severus. Nada.— Y olvida la vergüenza. Si te sientes un adolescente o no, da lo mismo, en este cuarto estamos solos tú y yo y conmigo no tienes porqué sentirte así.

-No es una cosa de sentir "algo" por ella, Albus—Comenzó. -. Es… estar enamorado de ella, es poder ser feliz a su lado, y poder darle sentido a mi vida después de tantos años.

Albus se tornó muy satisfecho. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, al momento en se acomodaba en la silla, apoyándose en el respaldo.

-Severus…¿tú…?—Severus ya había pasado lo peor. Ya no se sentía inseguro de la conversación, por lo que no dejó terminar a Albus. Él quería decirlo todo. Vaya cambio.

-Sí, yo mantengo una relación con ella.

-¡Increíble! Debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba.

-Eso te pasa por ser un tramposo.

-¿Así de agradable eres con la Señorita Granger, o es que ella oculta demasiado bien su mal sentido del humor?

-Debes suponer que es evidente que con ella no soy así.

-No puedo suponer nada. Insisto, me esperaba que me dijeras que sentías algo por ella, no que eras correspondido.

-¿Creíste que nadie podría corresponderme?

-En lo absoluto. Siempre tuve la certeza de que llegaría alguien para hacerte cambiar. Había comenzado a perder la esperanza, dado que no tengo asegurado un futuro muy largo para poder presenciarlo con mis propios ojos llenos de vida.

-No me digas que llegaste a ver la luz con Parkinson.

-Sabes que estimo tu honestidad, pero te excedes a la hora de repudiar a aquella muchacha, incluso más que a Potter.

-Deja de insultarme, Dumbledore, eso es imposible.

-Creo que ya no. Pero no, con la señorita Parkinson no tuve esperanzas. Con ella solo empeorarías.

-No te imaginas cuánta razón tienes.

-¿Puedo saber cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

Severus hizo una pausa para responder aquella pregunta. Se le hacía una eternidad, una adorada eternidad, pero sabía que era poco tiempo.

-Cuatro meses.

-Pues vaya que lo has ocultado bien, a la perfección diría yo.

-Claramente. Para que no te hayas enterado tú, es memorable. Pero por desgracia Parkinson lo sabe.

-¿Y por qué esa muchachita tiene conocimiento de ello?

-Nos descubrió. Le era extraño que viniera tanto a mi despacho, incluso para ayudarme, que no la tratara mal. Albus, ¿de verdad no sabía nada, no te imaginabas nada? ¿Ni siquiera cuando te comenté que necesitaba de su ayuda?

-Honestamente no. Es muy razonable que se solicite a la señorita Granger para ese tipo de asuntos. ¿Fue eso lo que te ayudó, verdad?

-Para acercarme más, conocerla un poco más. No fue difícil ganarme su confianza, ni que aceptara mi cambio de actitud con ella. Y fue más que nada porque ella sentía lo mismo.

-Magnífico.

-Lo mío comenzó a un poco antes de inicio de su quinto curso, por habérmela topado en Grimmauld Place. Desde ahí que no pude parar de pensar en ella, pero trataba de ignorarlo.

-Lógico. Habiendo estado más de veinte años enamorado de una sola mujer…

-Independientemente de eso, Albus. Lo que me hacía dudar es que fuera mi alumna, la mejor amiga de Potter…

-¿Eso, más que olvidarte de Lily? Quizás lo tuyo por ella no se mantuvo tan fuerte después de todo.

Severus sintió eso como una especie de reproche, y se sintió ofendido.

-Estuve más de veinte años amándola, y cada día que pasaba la amaba más y considerablemente más cuando ella murió, pero lo que causó Hermione en mí fue una cosa impresionante, que me sorprendió e incluso a veces me sorprende. Imagínate… no tardé ni un año en dejar a Lily como un hermoso recuerdo después de haberme sentido atraído por ella. Sentía que debía darme una oportunidad… pero al analizar que se debía a alguien mucho menor, que era mi alumna, que estaba al lado de quien no soporto, que sea Gryffindor, inteligente…

-¿Y que te recuerde a Lily potter?

-Sí, también eso.

-¿Es por aquella razón que estás con la señorita Granger?

-¿Qué?

-¿Porque te recuerda a Lily? ¿Porque de alguna u otra forma te sientes correspondido al tener sus mismas características?

Otra ofensa más.

-¡Albus! ¿Cómo puedes pensar cosa semejante? Es evidente que no.

-¿Lo es?

-Si quisiera salir con alguien que me recuerde a Lily, claramente me interesaría por Ginny Weasley.

-Sí, puede ser.

-Pelo naranjo, no tiene sus ojos verdes, es alumna destacada aunque no de hijas muggles y sale con un Potter.

-Pero la Señorita Granger es hija de muggles y la mejor de su clase.

-Y me encanta que sea así. Reconozco que aquello me recuerda a Lily, pero no es en honor al recuerdo que salgo con ella. Estoy con ella porque la quiero por lo que es, cómo es, no por lo que me recuerda.

-Increíblemente has cambiado. Me alegra escucharte hablar así. Te sientes seguro de lo que sientes, es evidente tu bienestar. Y te expresas.

-Sí, gracias por recodarme que parezco más de dieciséis años que de treinta y seis.

-¿También con menos orgullo?

Albus siempre, siempre daba en el blanco. No sabia si lo hacía a propósito, lo intuía, o era que de "coincidencias de la vida" es que lograba dar en los temas que Severus no quería hablar.

* * *

_*: La frase "Elemental mi querido Watson"nunca se ha presentado explícitamente en los libros, sino más bien en las películas, pero hagan el favor de pensar que Dumbledore la logró adaptar desde el relato _El Jorobado.

* * *

No olvide dejar su review. Gracias de antemano.

v


	36. Capítulo 35: Complicidad y disculpas

Queridos míos, disfruten el cappitulo =) Gracias por su apoyo todos estos meses! ya se estarían cumpliendo dos años desde que comencé esta historia, la cual ustedes la han vuelto muy importante para mí :D mañana me voy de vacaciones para ver a dos de mis lectoras favoritas! Saludos a todos y muchas gracias!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXV: Complicidad y disculpas.**

-Me parece que ese silencio no puede significar un sí—Dedujo Albus mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada. Severus estaba con el ceño fruncido y , para variar, maldiciendo al hombre que le acababa de hablar.

-Qué coincidencia que tus preguntas siempre terminen haciéndome hablar de cosas que no quiero, aunque lo hagas involuntariamente, cosa que no creo.

-Explícate mejor.

-Precisamente de mi orgullo es que no quiero hablar, tenía el segundo lugar por detrás de mi vida sentimental, algo de lo que ya me despojaste.

Albus asintió.

-Entonces tu orgullo te sigue generando problemas, ¿incluso con ella?

-Así es, por primera vez.

-Interesante.

-¿Interesante? ¿Qué de interesante pueden tener mis problemas con Hermione? No son un chiste.

-No he dicho que lo sean. Se me hace interesante que sea la primera vez que tengas problemas por eso llevando un tiempo considerable. Tu orgullo es tu distintivo, aunque claro, tu sarcasmo le gana con creces, pero es lo que primero sale a flote cuando tienes indiferencias con alguien.

-Indiferencias es precisamente lo que menos tuve con ella. El motivo fue más bien _ocultar_ información.

-¿Qué tipo de información? ¿Qué fue lo tan terrible o delicado que no se lo pudiste contar a la mujer que más amas? ¿Tu anterior vida de mortífago? ¿Tus asesinatos?

-No. Eso ella lo sabe. Sobre mi pasado todo lo sabe, a excepción de algo.

-¿Se lo contaste todo? ¿Fuiste capaz? Entonces, ¿qué le pudiste haber ocultado para que se generaran problemas, si ya le habías contado lo más delicado de tu pasado?

-Algo que no lo sabe nadie. Bueno, sólo lo sabe ella y yo y nadie más. —Albus no quiso agregar nada más.—Y preferiría que no lo supiera nadie más. Pero el punto central es que le oculté algo sobre mí, y en cierto modo le mentí, porque ella me había preguntado antes y yo me hice el desentendido. Le dolió que le mintiera, y más aún porque le dije que no quise decírselo porque pensaba que iría a contárselo a sus amigos.

-Y entiendo perfectamente sus motivos para estar como lo está. Nadie puede ser feliz ni tener una relación sana ni buena si no existe confianza de por medio.

-Pero sí existe… ella confía en mí y yo confío en ella.

-Pero en eso no confiaste, y aparte le mentiste, que es mucho peor. Ella siente que no puedes hacer un sacrificio por ella, ser completamente sincero; tienes que ocultar algo, porque no puedes creer que ya no tengas que guardarte todo para ti, sino que ahora tienes que compartirlo con ella, no porque sea una obligación, sino porque nace de ti, y porque se han dado las circunstancias.

-Aún no logro entender porqué me recrimina el orgullo.

-No quieres asumir tu error, que cometiste un error al ocultarle aquello. Eres orgulloso al no atreverte a confiar totalmente en ella porque te sientes capaz de contenerlo todo… pero eso no es posible. Antes de que te enamoraras de ella sí, pero ahora que la tienes contigo, no. Es imposible que puedas guardártelo todo, porque vas creando una necesidad de depositar todo tu ser en el de ella.

-Eres increíble, Albus—Musitó anonadado.—Pero… es que tampoco puedo pretender decirle todo. ¿No querrás que le cuente todo lo que tenemos planeado, o sí?

-Sí, pero no por ahora. Y no será una mentira porque dudo mucho que se de la oportunidad en que te veas acechado a revelar la verdad. Pero cuando eso ocurra, realizarásel mejor depósito de confianza de tu vida.

-Después del tuyo, claro.

-Como quieras. Ahora bien… sé que esto te va a resultar un poco complicado… pero piensa muy bien las cosas. Date cuenta en lo que fallaste, por qué fallaste, y qué vas a tener que hacer para que no vuelva a suceder. Esto te tomará parte de la noche, por lo que dejarás que la muchacha descanse después de un día tan duro. Quizás mañana se dé la oportunidad de que se arreglen las cosas… ofreciendo una disculpa.

-¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo que no ofrezco una disculpa auténtica?

-¿Desde cuándo que no te volvías a enamorar Severus? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste tan feliz al estar con alguien? Date cuenta. Deja tu orgullo de una vez por todas. Me imagino que no quieres perder a la señorita Granger como lo hiciste con Lily. Tienes la oportunidad de enmendarlo… ella te quiere, te ama, y lo hará mucho más cuando te disculpes. Y tampoco significa que tengas que hacer una disculpa pública frente a Hogwarts, sino frente a la persona que te hace feliz. Haciendo un balance, el esfuerzo podría ser mínimo si pones de tu parte, y las recompensas colosales.

Severus bufó.

-Muchas felicidades Severus. Me alegro mucho de tu relación con la Señorita Granger, ojalá las cosas se arreglen pronto. Solo toma en cuenta lo que te dije.—Se levantó de la silla lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.—Muy buenas noches mi querido amigo.

Y el hombre abandonó el despacho, no dejando ni la más mínima oportunidad de que Severus pudiera retenerlo. Muy rápidamente se perdió en la puerta, y Severus no supo más de él ni de nadie hasta varias horas después, las cuales le resultaron unos pocos minutos quizá segundos en los que se sumergió para encontrar la forma adecuada de dejar su orgullo de lado y asumir su error; buscar a la mujer que le había devuelto la felicidad, hablarle y disculparse, después de muchos años sin hacerlo con alguien que de verdad le valiera la pena. Albus tenía razón, su estúpido orgullo era una miseria bastante importante para él que estaba decidido a sacrificar a cambio de una enorme recompensa y era volver a la tranquilidad con Hermione.

Increíblemente, se levantó de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta que de las ventanas se colaban unos finísimos rayos de luz, alterando el panorama sombrío, gélido e imperturbable del despacho de Severus Snape en lo que había sido la noche que ya se había acabado.

-Santos guijarros—Maldijo para sí mientras se alejaba de su escritorio—Potter viene a las diez.—Regresó a su escritorio para comprobar la hora: Eran las nueve con veintisiete minutos. Sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó en un santiamén las mazmorras, para comenzar a buscar al celador en el primer nivel, el cual estaba atestado de alumnos que iban y venían del desayuno y otros que proponían dirigirse al estadio de quiddicth para el partido que se aproximaba con el correr de los minutos.

-¡Filch!—Exclamó cuando lo divisó entre los alumnos. El hombre se acercó rápidamente junto a su gata.

-Profesor Snape—Saludó haciendo un ademán.

-Necesito los registros de detención acaecidos aproximadamente entre los años 1973 y 1978 y los que vinculan a James Potter y su grupito.

-Bueno Profesor Snape, no tengo ningún problema en facilitárselos, pero no se encuentran en muy buen estado—Respondió el hombre luego de unos pocos segundos de duda. Severus sonrió satisfechamente.

-Justo lo que quería. Los necesito para una detención. Sería bueno que Potter los reescribiera, ¿no?

-Sí, muy ideal. Hay varias archivos roídos por esos insaciables ratones que andan por todas partes.

-Muy bien. Los envías a mi despacho antes de las diez en punto. –Ordenó con firmeza. Luego de ello se dirigió rápidamente al Gran Salón para come algo, ya que desde la merienda del día anterior que no ingería nada. Entró por la puerta exclusiva de profesores. En Gran Salón aún tenía gente, pero era evidente que la que estaba allí estaba comiendo con el máximo de rapidez, pues faltaba menos de media hora para que el partido comenzara. De los profesores solo se encontraba Septima Vector, Bathsheba Babbling, Horace Slughorn y Albus Dumbledore.

-Buen día—Enunció saludando a todos. Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a beber una taza de café con rapidez. Luego se preparó una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba conversando con Luna Lovegood, y un instante más tarde, la castaña dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, buscándolo, y él supuso, por reiterada vez. Se vio sorprendida al encontrarse con sus ojos. No se veía tan mal como ayer, pero su dolor era demasiado evidente para él que la conocía tan bien. Mantuvo el contacto sólo un par de segundos, y acto seguido se levantó de la mesa, y abandonó el Gran Salón acompañada de su amiga, quien la seguía con gracia. Si no fuera por la detención de Potter, aquella habría sido la ocasión perfecta para poder hablar con ella sin demasiados riesgos para ambos, pero no era así. Las cosas no tenía porqué ser así de simples. Eran las diez menos 7 minutos cuando abandonó el Gran Salón y volvió rápidamente a su despacho. Al llegar, encontró unas cuantas cajas sucias, llenas de polvo y algo agujereadas junto al escritorio. Con su varita apuntó a ellas y murmuró:

-James Potter.

Enseguida comenzaron a flotar una considerable cantidad de archivos y por los labios de Severus se asomó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Era justo lo que esperaba. Solo para matar el tiempo que quedaba antes que llegara Potter, decidió sacar uno de aquellos registros al azar.

"_Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter dedican sus horas libres a humillar a un alumno de Slytherin, deben limpiar el aula de Pociones después de cada clase a la que asistan sin magia durante tres semanas._

_Encargado: Horace Slughorn_

_Fuente: Alumna de Gryffindor, testigo."_

Severus levantó la cabeza con notable extrañeza en el rostro. ¿Aquel alumno de Slytherin era él? Y… ¿La alumna de Gryffindor era… Lily? Quiso seguir leyendo pero le fue imposible, pues el archivo estaba dañado, y al intentar repararlo, sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Estaba por comenzar otra ocasión para enseñarle a Potter que no puede actuar como si siquiera en primer año. Y para que se diera cuenta que sin haberse criado con su padre, tenían el mismo estúpido comportamiento que no llevaba a nada. Al menos este Potter no estaba tan mal. No estaba enamorado de Hermione.

Aquel archivo le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza durante mucho rato. De vez en cuando observaba a Potter que reescribía archivos que en su mayoría contenían el nombre de su padre y el de su padrino haciendo y deshaciendo por todo el colegio. Su aspecto era de desconcierto, y Severus no sabía si era por darse cuenta de la clase de familiares que tenía, o porque su castigo era demasiado humillante. Eso estaba más que claro, porque él nunca querría hacer algo que le manchara la inmaculada imagen que tenía de su padre, pero quizás ya no pensaba tan así desde quinto año. Y era así como volvía a caer en el recuerdo de Lily, quien creía que había acusado a Potter y a Black de lo que le había hecho después del TIMO de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras. Él la había llamado sangre sucia, desde ese día que no se volvieron a hablar, pero ella igual quiso que se hiciera justicia con el comportamiento de los Merodeadores. Nunca se había enterado de eso, y hacerlo ahora fue una sorpresa bastante confusa. Dos años atrás habría sido una razón más para no olvidarse de ella, pero ahora todo era distinto, y aún así se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué lo hizo si a partir del momento en que le dijo sangre sucia ella lo aborreció? O al menos eso pareció. Lily era esa clase de persona que no dejaba que se cometieran injusticias contra nadie, y podría decir que incluso con quienes no le caían bien. Dudaba que Lily se hubiera confiado en que él se enterara, y así Severus hubiera insistido más en hablar con ella. Aunque, ¿esperaba que le diera las gracias por acusar a Potter y a Black porque lo humillaron, como si él no pudiera tomar represalias por sí solo? Al parecer él ya no podía congeniar su orgullo con el sentido de justicia que tenía Lily, porque a fin de cuentas terminó casándose y teniendo un hijo con uno de los acusados. No tenía porqué tomarle demasiada importancia a ese archivo, salvo el hecho de que al menos Potter, Black y Pettigrew se humillaron un poco limpiando mugrientos calderos llenos de pociones mal elaboradas, barriendo colas de rata, y recolectando sobras que podrían ser utilizadas en otra ocasión. Si el hecho de que Lily los acusó para hacerle saber que ya no estaba demasiado molesta con Severus, ya no le preocupaba demasiado. Ya había sufrido porque se casó con ese imbécil, porque tuvo un hijo con él, porque murió dando la vida por él. Y sufrió lo suficiente durante los años posteriores a su muerte acompañado de remordimiento y rabia. Su verdadera oportunidad era Hermione, era lo que de verdad apreciaba que hubiera pasado: Que ella haya sido la "culpable" de olvidarla, porque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que ya era suficiente. Para él Lily era la mujer más perfecta en este mundo, y la amaba como nadie hubiera amado, pero ya no era sensato seguir sufriendo, viendo que existían posibilidades de ser feliz alguna vez en su vida.

Poco después de la una de la tarde dejó que Potter se marchara. Ya lo notaba demasiado desganado e inquieto por el famoso partido frente a Ravenclaw, el cual disputaban la Copa anual. Prácticamente desapareció al segundo que lo despidió. Con la varita hizo que las cajas se arrumaran y se guardaran en un estante cerca de su cuarto privado de pociones.

-Winky—Nombró cuando volvió a su lugar. A los pocos segundos después apareció la elfa que trabajaba en las cocinas del colegio.

-Profesor Snape—Dijo lo más suave que le permitía su voz chillona.

-¿Terminó el Partido de Quidditch?

-Oh sí. Ganó Gryffindor, por eso nos han ordenado hacer un almuerzo y una cena especial en honor al triunfo de aquella casa.

-Maravilloso- Dijo con molestia.

-¿Desea que le traiga el almuerzo a su despacho?

-Por favor.

-Un momento, volveré enseguida.

-No quiero nada escarlata ni dorado.

-No se preocupe profesor, lo suponía.

La elfa desapareció en un puf y de pronto Severus volvió a acordarse de Hermione. De ella y su plataforma que lucha contra los derechos de los Elfos. Sonrió al recordar que una tarde mientras conversaba sentados en el sofá, ella le preguntó seriamente si trataba bien a los elfos, si creía que debían ser respetados y valorados por su trabajo. Recordó su expresión cuando le contestó, emocionada, contenta, satisfecha y también orgullosa de tener a alguien a su lado que pensara como ella, y tuvo ganas de ir corriendo hasta su Sala Común tomarla del brazo y disculparse por haber sido el mayor idiota del planeta. Almorzó en su despacho, y al acabar, continuó con el trabajo pendiente que tenía desde anoche, aparte para quitarse esa carga de encima, para despejarse y hacer una hora prudente para ir en busca de Hermione, lo que sucedió después de la merienda, como a las seis. Fue a la biblioteca suponiendo que allí la encontraría, como en varios sábados, pero sintió una enorme desilusión al comprobar que no estaba allí. Decidió darse un recorrido por todos los pisos, y su desconcierto fue en aumento. Como última opción antes de convencerse de que estaría en la Sala Común, fue hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Si quería estar sola, en paz y en un ambiente agradable, de seguro habría ido allí.

-Que generoso de tu parte que no me saques en cara a cada rato que nos ganaste en Quidditch—Dijo alguien con una voz dulce.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Contigo no es necesario.

-¿No?

-Claro que no. Tú no andas por todo el castillo diciendo que el equipo de tu casa es el mejor cuando en realidad apestan, y si pierden se esconden debajo de la cama durante una semana. Además que apoyas a Gryffindor cuando toca jugar frente a las otras casas.

-¿Te dijo algo Lavender Brown?

Severus no sabía porqué, pero estaba esperando que se diera la oportunidad de no interrumpirlos en el momento menos indicado, así que decidió esperar antes de revelar su presencia.

-Nada, menos mal. Todo el tiempo me decía que yo era el mejor, y me daba a entender que nadie me iba a apoyar como ella y que nadie iba a creer en mí como ella lo hace. Claro, con sus dotes de adivinación seguro estaba confiada en que ganaríamos el partido, que yo podría hacerlo.

-Que mentirosa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que es mentirosa, porque… nadie cree en ti como yo lo hago.

Severus tuvo deseos de desaparecer de allí, definitivamente no era el momento adecuado para aparecerse, pero sentía que no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo sin Hermione. Escuchó cómo Weasley lanzó una risita de complacencia.

-Ella cree que tú puedes hacer cosas increíbles jugando quidditch, y cualquiera podría confiarse de eso, pero yo aparte de creer en ti por eso, también creo mucho en ti porque eres un excelente amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con Hermione. A pesar de que te contó todo, tú la apoyaste, la entendiste. Debo decirte que ella tenía más miedo que te enteraras tú más que Harry. Creía que te ibas a molestar, decepcionar o te ibas a volver un poco celoso o aprensivo como antes.

-Eso era porque me gustaba, y después porque no quería darme cuenta que ya no me gustaba… pero… vamos, es lo lógico, ¿no crees?

-Lo es, pero tú a veces no resultas ser demasiado lógico, más impulsivo y emocional.

-Fue bastante raro, de verdad no me lo esperaba, pero es una cosa muy seria, necesita mucho apoyo, y no se lo iba a negar.

-¿Te das cuenta? Es imposible que no crea en ti. Es maravilloso lo que haces.

¿De verdad era lo que se imaginaba? Había confirmado una de sus dudas que había surgido ayer, mientras Hermione discutía con él. Decidió aparecer en la Torre como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Profesor Snape—Musitó la señorita Lovegood al verlo entrar. Estaba apoyada en la baranda muy cerca de Weasley, quien estaba de espaldas y se volteó rápidamente.

-Realmente lamento la interrupción pero vengo por algo breve que necesito preguntarle—Dijo a la muchacha mientras alternaba las miradas entre ella y Weasley.

-¿Quiere saber dónde está Hermione?—Preguntó Weasley, sorpresivamente. Severus no ocultó su asombro y frunció el ceño-Está en el lago. Dijo que necesitaba estar sola, sin que nadie la molestara, pero no creo que usted la importune—Continuó.

-No creo que Ginny y Harry vayan a darse una vuelta por el lago así que podrán conversar tranquilos—Agregó Luna.

Weasley no se veía preocupado de hacerle saber a Severus que él tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba, pero trataba de ignorar eso, porque lo que menos quería, era tener la complicidad que había adoptado sutilmente con Lovegood y la señorita Weasley. Pero sabía muy bien que él tampoco lo quería, solo lo hacía para ayudar a su amiga.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Y se esfumó de la Torre de Astronomía. Ya sabía dónde estaba Hermione y que tenía la ocasión para poder hablar con ella. También tenía la sorpresa de que Weasley sabía toda la verdad. Pensaba que le iba a molestar, pues siempre se opuso a que él y Potter se enteraran, porque de seguro le iban a armar un espectáculo dramático a Hermione, pero aparentemente no ocurrió con Weasley, y eso lo tranquilizó y le dio gusto por ella, porque él sabía muy bien que Hermione lo lamentaba mucho más por el colorín, porque no soportaba mentirle a él quien lo había apoyado aún desconociendo de qué se trataba. Y ahora la seguía apoyando, pues era cuando más lo necesitaba. A los minutos ya se encontraba saliendo del castillo mientras se aseguraba que nadie cercano de Hermione estuviera por allí. Y no había nadie, sólo alumnos de cursos inferiores que andaban en grupitos y se sentían un poco intimidados con su presencia, dejando de correr o hablar sin parar. Habría corrido hasta su destino, pero se moderó por el solo hecho de que se sorprendía lo impaciente que estaba, incluso se sentía un poco nervioso de que ella lo rechazara y le dijera que no quería hablar con él en ese momento. Pudo divisar el lago, oscuro, en algunas partes inquieto, profundo y con muchísimo secretos guardados y por guardar. Caminó hasta entrar en el terreno y miró a ambos lados. A varios metros más allá divisó la inconfundible melena de Hermione que estaba inclinada en un libro. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a acercarse sin que ella lo notara, y dio resultado hasta que estuvo a dos o tres metros . La muchacha levantó la cabeza y se dirigió para mirarlo.

-Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Necesitas que siga escuchando tus excusas?—Desafió con algo de dolor.

-No, no, claro que no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres hacer como que nada pasó?

-Tampoco, por favor escúchame…- Ella cerró su libro y se acomodó para mirarlo fijamente. Él se ubicó en una roca grande que había frente a Hermione y se sentó para quedar a una distancia más prudente de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos para poder transmitirle que quería hablar con toda sinceridad, pero por unos momentos se vio afectados por los ojos hinchados de Hermione. No podía ser que todavía siguiera llorando. Se sentía miserable por hacerla sentir mal.—Esto no es fácil para mí, de verdad, pero por ti estoy dispuesta hacerlo las veces que sea necesarias.

Reconozco que fui un tonto por haberte ocultado eso, pero no quería que supieras porque en realidad nadie sabe quién es el Príncipe Mestizo, ahora solo tú y yo, y quería que fuera así por siempre. Era un simple libro de pociones con anotaciones personales y punto, no quería darle tanta importancia. Además quería ver hasta donde pretendía llegar Potter, porque aunque no lo quieras reconocer, nunca va a aprender de esas cosas… si no aprendió con lo que sucedió con el Diario de Riddle, es imposible que lo haga con esto, ya que creía que le daba más beneficios que daños. Sé que te lo debería haber dicho, no sé por qué no te lo dije… solo trataba de evitar el tema… pero nunca fue por temor a que se lo fueras a decir a tus amigos, porque yo sé que no harías eso… no es que no confíe en ti. Confío mucho en ti, y contigo he aprendido a confiar lo que me demoraría en años, pero tiene que ser así, porque si tú estás conmigo y si yo estoy contigo, es para que nos confiemos el uno al otro cuando lo necesitemos…-Y recordó las palabras de Albus—y siento que contigo he creado una necesidad de confiarte lo que me pasa y lo que no, lo que hago y lo que no. Imagínate que no dudé en contarte cuando se diera la oportunidad, toda mi vida pasada, aclararte las verdades y mentiras que se han dicho sobre mí, porque necesito que me conozcas tal como soy, sepas quién soy para que creas en mí. Yo sé que esto fue un enorme error, porque lo del Príncipe no tiene importancia en comparación a contarte que soy mortífago…pero sí, te mentí y quiero… que me perdones por eso.—Se acercó un poco más a ella para que ella supiera que lo que decía lo decía con sinceridad.—Hermione, perdóname por favor, al principio pensaba que no te podría hacer tanto daño, pues no tenías como enterarte a menos que yo te lo dijera, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estuvo mal habértelo ocultado, también estuvo mal haberte dicho tantas excusas… cuando todo ocurrió porque simplemente quería dejar las cosas así y no darte explicaciones por algo tan minúsculo, pero de verdad nunca fue por desconfianza. Yo te amo, Hermione, y no soporto estar así contigo, no soporto que estés mal, que yo haya sido el estúpido causante de tus lágrimas, que estés triste cuando deberías estar feliz; fui muy injusto contigo, porque tú me has dado todo, y tú no merecías que te hiciera esto.

Listo, ya estaba hecho, y no había sido tan difícil. Incluso se sentía liberado de haberle expresado todo lo que de verdad sentía. Ahora le resultaba tan estúpido todo. ¿Por qué le mintió? Si le hubiera dicho todo desde un principio, las cosas hubieran sido más simple: se habría evitado esta discusión, Hermione no habría pasado por un mal rato y no habría sentido que él desconfiaba de ella. Pero por algo pasaban las cosas, y creyó muy justo y necesario que haya tenido que disculparse con ella. Hermione no habló. A lo que Severus terminó de hablar, ella no articuló palabra, solo se limitaba a mirarlo, apartar la vista la lago, al cielo, a los lados durante unos momentos y volvía como para captar su estado a medida que ella formulaba su respuesta o algo que replicar en su cabeza. Severus estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la tarde, toda la noche, todo el mes sentado frente a ella para oír algo de su boca, en lo posible que ella lo perdonaba, y lo haría como lo había hecho por ella durante un año, hasta que llegó su oportunidad.

* * *

_No olvide dejar su comentario. Gracias de todo corazón._


	37. Capítulo 36: Reconciliación

Me encanta sacar la vuelts con los capítulos, y se darán cuenta :) Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, no te enojes, es inevitable con la Amanda pelarte... ajajaj mentira, nunca te hemos pelado, cuando hablmos mal de ti los hacemos en tu cara, en facebook, en comments públicos... entonces eso ya no se transforma en pelambre... Jajajaj te quiero Aleeeee, termina con tus mañas mañosas! ajaja

Azul, una de las últimas lectoras que se ha unido a este fic, muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :)

Ah, y respondiendo un comentario que recibí hace algunas semanas, por lo menos en este fic, por lo menos a estas alturas de la historia, no creo que hayan escenas lemmon. Quizás más adelante en la otra parte de la historia. Por eso, la segunda parte se subirá por separado :) Ojalá todas las que leen Don't Let Me Down me sigan con la segunda parte :D

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo XXXVI: Reconciliación.**

La verdad es que Hermione no supo cómo evitó a Harry el resto de la tarde, o cómo fingió que lo que había pasado con Severus ya estaba superado por ser una estupidez. Eso es lo que le quiso hacer creer, y aparentemente fue así, o al menos Harry quiso hacerle creer que le creía, porque aún se veía preocupado por ella, y Ginny y Ron le manifestaron a la muchacha que él había estado preguntando por ella, pero con ambas respuestas, Harry quedó igual. De vuelta en la Sala Común leyó un rato, incluso intentó avanzar en sus deberes escolares, pero luego, su malestar comenzó a traspasarse al cansancio, por lo que antes de las once de la noche, ella ya estaba inmersa bajo las sábanas, algo muy poco frecuente, ya que era en aquella hora cuando las conversaciones y las risas de sus amigos y ella inundaban la Sala Común, y en consecuencia de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, además de la tensión previa al partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw sin su buscador oficial y capitán, era muy difícil y poco prudente que se produjera esa atmósfera en el lugar. No sólo ella se acostó temprano, sino mucha gente de la casa. Un poco antes de que Hermione se metiera en la cama, apareció Ginny en el cuarto dispuesta a acostarse. Lucía un poco cansada, pero la tensión era la causa.

-¿Cómo te sientes realmente?—Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Mal, aunque no se me nota demasiado. Y no sé por qué estoy tan mal, si ni siquiera hemos terminado, supongo que en algún momento las cosas se arreglarán.

-Es por eso, porque no sabes cuándo.

-No sé cuánto durara la infección de su orgullo. Ron dice que poco.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera, Ron cree en Severus y que puede hacer todo por mí, que debe hacerlo y que lo hará pronto.

-De verdad que aún no me lo puedo creer.

-Tu hermano es impredecible.

-Sí, el día menos pensado nos va a llegar con la noticia de que se casará con Luna sin siquiera haber anunciado la relación.

-La tienen, pero a su manera.—Aseguró Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero es raro.

-Eso se llama "involucrarse sentimentalmente con Luna Lovegood".

-Se hacen los tontos, y son tan felices juntos.

-Pobre de Lavender Brown que se atreva a entrometerse entre ellos dos, porque va a conocer a la verdadera Hermione Granger.

-Y a la verdadera Ginevra Weasley.

Con ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad, no tuvo mucha dificultad para caer en un sueño profundo y así no verse acorralada por los recuerdos que la atormentaron todo el día.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para poder despedir a sus amigos antes de que éstos se fueran al estadio de Quidditch, luego de desayunar, para hacer su última revisión antes del partido. Una vez cumplido su compromiso, subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha, y posteriormente bajar a desayunar en compañía de su amiga Luna, quien tampoco perdía la ocasión de preguntar por su estado, y demostrar su preocupación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No lo sé…

-Ojalá que todo se arregle pronto, no es justo para ninguno de los dos que estés así, muchísimo menos para ti.

-Gracias.

-Pienso igual que Ronald, que el Profesor Snape no tardará en buscarte, porque es evidente que es capaz de cualquier cosa, porque te quiere mucho.

-Supongo—Suspiró, y luego se giró para mirar hacia la mesa profesores—Me preguntó cómo estará él, porque aunque es culpable, igual no me gusta la ida de que lo esté pasando mal.

-Que extraño, anoche no vino a cenar… ¿quiere decir algo para ti?

-¿No será que Voldemort lo llamó?—Soltó con algo de preocupación.

-Esperemos que no… de seguro tenía muchas cosas que hacer… quería pensar….

-Debió tener muchas cosas que hacer, se suponía que lo iba a ayudar, pero dada las circunstancias, eso no ocurrió.

-¡Ánimo! Tienes que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.—Dijo ella con dulzura—Apareció—Agregó a los pocos intentes después, mirando a la mesa de profesores.

Hermione se giró para observar un momento, sus miradas se encontraron. Severus lucía cansado, un poco pálido y sombrío. La muchacha apartó la vista a los pocos segundos después, terminó su taza de leche de un sorbo, y con Luna abandonó el Gran Salón para irse al estadio de Quidditch.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor ardía en vítores. El equipo de Quidditch había ganado la Copa. Los hermanos Weasley eran los más alabados. Ron por su formidable desempeño en la defensa, y Ginny por su impresionante sentido de búsqueda que parecía haberse generado por aptitudes adquiridas del mismísimo Harry Potter. El lugar abundaba en comida y bebidas, sortilegios, encantamientos, música, una escena agradable. Hermione por fin lograba encontrar un poco de calma, satisfacción y dicha, dicha por sus amigos y su triunfo, también un enorme enorgullecimiento por ellos.

-Al menos ahora sonríes.—Dijo alguien a su lado, mientras ella observaba la multitudinaria escena desde una de las ventanas. Ron se acercó a ella recién cambiado de ropa.

-Estoy muy contenta por ti, por Ginny y también por Harry. Te luciste de verdad.

-Gracias. Me gustaría decirte lo mismo.

-No te preocupes por mí, disfruta el momento.

-No alimentes mi egoísmo. Además, supongo que pronto podré estar feliz por ti.

-Si es en eso en lo que confías, dalo por hecho. ¿Viste a Luna después del partido?

-No, pero de todas formas nos quedamos de juntar después de almuerzo.

-No te irás a burlar de ella y su casa.

-Claro que no, qué antipático.

-¿Las cosas van bien?—Preguntó ella como si aquello fuera un afirmación.

-Bastante bien—Respondió con gusto. Hermione pudo notarlo en sus ojos.

-No tenías nada que temer, ¿viste?

-Imposible sentir temor. Podría decirse que con ella todo es tranquilidad.

-Dios mío, no sabes cómo me alegra oír eso.—Confidenció.—Mira, llegó Harry.

Al entrar, el muchacho lucía incrédulo de la escena, la cual hablaba por sí sola. Su equipo había ganado, no había nada de qué culparlo, más que de haber atacado a Malfoy. Por ende, muchos alumnos se acercaron a él para felicitarlo y agradecerle el enorme y gran trabajo que había hecho por el equipo, los entrenamientos y la preparación, un buen contribuyente en la reciente victoria. Ron no tardó en comenzar a relatarle todo lo ocurrido en el partido, con lujo de detalles, los cuales incluían consecutivos halagos a su hermana, unos pocos a él, a otros integrantes del equipo. Toda la tensión ganada en la detención en las mazmorras, pareció haberse esfumado al segundo de haber entrado en la Sala, pues Harry se veía muy tranquilo y extasiado disfrutando de todas las novedades que ofrecían los alumnos. Otro beneficio importante que brindaba la victoria, eran las siguientes comidas, las cuales eran elaboradas en honor a la casa ganadora. De seguro los adornos gastronómicos abundarían en escarlata y dorado, y también los chismes y temas de conversación de los fantasmas por todo Hogwarts. Nadie en Gryffindor quería desperdiciar el lujo de lucirse por todo el castillo y en el Gran Salón, por lo que de un rato para otro, enormes grupos comenzaron a dirigirse a almorzar, con grandes batutas, exclamaciones y alegría. Hermione y sus amigos decidieron hacerlo en calma, riéndose de las cosas que cantaban sus compañeros, pero tratando de mantenerse al margen de contribuciones para evitar ser catalogados como arrogantes. Así eran los Weasley. Durante el almuerzo, esto no cesó. La casa Gryffindor parecía embriagada de triunfo, de alegría y algo de presunción. Slytherin era el más molesto, y fue su mesa la que menos se tardó en vaciarse. Una vez que Ron se devoró todo lo que la mesa ofrecía, se levantó dispuesto a juntarse con Luna, quien hacía unos minutos se había levantado, haciéndole un disimulado gesto, el cual le decía que lo estaría esperando. Harry y Ginny estaban conversando del partido, y Hermione no se veía preparada para participar, por lo que se levantó más que rápido y tomó lugar al lado de Ron.

-Te acompañaré solo un momento. Pretendo irme a algún lugar donde nadie me moleste… me convencí de que en la Sala Común ya no puedo estar.

-Pero quédate con nosotros.

-No, por supuesto que no.—Negó ella con determinación.— Necesito estar sola, pensar un poco las cosas. Iré a leer por ahí.

-Hola—Saludó Ron a Luna, en uno de los corredores cercanos al Gran Salón.

-Hola. Felicidades Cazador, lo hiciste estupendo.

-Gracias.

-¿De qué hablaban? No es nada demasiado serio.

-No, no lo es. Le estaba diciendo a Ron que me iré a algún lugar para estar sola, pensar, quizás leer.

-Ah, muy bien. Te tranquilizará un poco.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? Sólo para saberlo en el caso de que te necesitemos por cualquier cosa—Musitó insinuante. Ron hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Ustedes todavía creen que Papa Noel está vivo.

-¿Te das cuenta que es testaruda?—Le inquirió Ron a Luna.

-Hermione solo dinos dónde vas a estar y punto. A la larga igual lo vas a agradecer.

-En el lago, ¿contentos? Los dejo para que sigan esperando que Papa Noel se les aparezca, y de pasadita pidan de regalo de Navidad adelantado que Severus me pida disculpas.

-Estás loca—Afirmó Ron.

-No más que tú.

Hermione trataba de alejar de su mente la misma esperanza que sus amigos albergaban. Quería creer que Severus no tardaría mucho en buscarla, pero a la vez se le hacía un sueño. Fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para leer y luego bajó directamente al lago. Casi en la salida, se topó con Harry y Ginny, quienes pretendía dar una vuelta por los jardines, y quizá visitar a Hagrid. Ella les comentó que estaría en el lago para estar sola, y aquel mensaje fue entendido a la perfección por su amiga. A lo que llegó, caminó un trecho considerable hasta decidir sentarse. Casi de ningún punto de vista podía ser encontrada a lo lejos, por lo que gozaría de amplia soledad en aquel momento.

El cielo estaba iluminado, aquella tarde primaveral parecía haberse conjugado con el triunfo de Gryffindor, pues ofrecía una brisa y un sol acogedor. Hermione suplicaba que esto no generara un tránsito recurrente de alumnos, pero según las experiencias pasadas, el día del triunfo concentraba a los alumnos en el castillo, por motivos de molestia o de presunción. Quizá ese era su día de suerte y nadie tenía ganas de ir al lago, solo ella. Comenzó a leer el libro. Hablaba de los centenares de desapariciones de magos y brujas a causa de la Inquisición, pues inexplicablemente fueron descubiertos en actos "ilícitos", es decir practicando magia, aún habiendo tenido el máximo de cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Era un tema bastante conocido tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, pero aquí se protestaba sobre las razones de la condena, se analiza la conducta violenta, doctrinal y religiosa. Se burlan del ser no mágico por eliminar a magos por creer que hacían prácticas en contra de un ser divino. A aquella altura de su vida, Hermione se reía y apoyaba con determinación todas aquellas afirmaciones. Desde pequeña que cuestionaba aquellas prácticas, y no se debía tanto a la educación anglicana que abundaba en el país, sino porque siempre tuvo la convección de que la magia nunca fue una especie de ataque a la iglesia ni a dios ni a nadie la inquisición, acusaba, sino que era un poder y un desarrollo personal que al final beneficiaba al entorno. El relato y análisis la mantuvo despejada un buen rato, hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba, alguien estaba muy próximo a ella y le hacía creer que era un sueño, que se había quedado dormida leyendo. Era él, parándose frente a ella, luego sentándose, mirándola a los ojos, queriendo hacerle entender que no quería mentirle más que quería hablar con su corazón. Él comenzó a hablar, y Hermione aún seguía creyendo que era un sueño, pues no podía creer lo que es escuchaba, no podía creer lo que él sentía, lo que él admitía, que él se hacía cargo de sus errores, que nunca debió hacerlo. Le era irreal escuchar que él nunca desconfió de ella, más bien él siempre lo ha hecho, y aquello se había transformado en una necesidad. Él estaba junto a ella, pidiéndole perdón, asumiendo su error, reafirmado que la amaba y que la necesitaba. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que sí lo sabía, pues ella sentía lo mismo! Con todo lo que escuchó se sintió algo tonta por hacer semejante escándalo con algo tan insignificante, pero aquello era producto de la emoción. ¿Por qué algo tan minúsculo generó un problema tan grande? Por algo tan pequeño pero poderoso como lo era el orgullo, y Severus lo había dejado de lado. Había asumido sus errores, había explicado bien las cosas, que debió haberle dicho. Y había escuchado un profundo "perdóname". Tuvo ganas de llorar. Severus había hablado desde lo más profundo de su ser, quizás mucho más que la primera vez que le abrió su corazón. Lucía culpable, desesperado, no podía permitir que ella siguiera en ese estado, no quería causarle malestares, pues sólo quería hacerla feliz. A veces no sabía de qué clase de hombre se había enamorado, porque cada día que pasaba la sorprendía más. Él podía ser lo más insufrible del mundo, frente a todos, lo más cortante, pero con ella podía ser lo más sincero, emocional y detallista. Lo observó durante mucho rato. Lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos oscuros cansados, emocionados, con una pizca de esperanza, y otra de desesperanza. A veces se intimidaba con ellos, y apartaba la vista para poder buscar las palabras… es que era muy difícil responder ya que él lo había tomado de sorpresa, aunque era muy tonta de querer admitirse eso a sí misma, cuando la noche anterior estuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle en el caso de que se disculpase. Pero ella nunca pensó que todo iba a ser así, tan profundo, serio, con algo de tensión. Que iba a ser en el lago, con la posibilidad de que alguien los descubriera, que iba a ser en la ocasión que ella más quería, pero que confiaba en que era una tontería creer. Tampoco pensó que le costaría tanto decir "está bien, te perdono", porque aunque es más difícil olvidar que perdonar, también era difícil aceptar el perdón pues en esa situación Severus era el que daba el todo por el todo. Y nunca llegó a pensar que le sería tan fácil perdonar. Ella demoraba semanas en aceptar una disculpa. Ron era un muy buen testigo de eso. Pero Severus era la persona que amaba, la que le hacía feliz, la que le daba tranquilidad, espacio, confianza. Él le daba todo y ella a cambio le daba todo. No podía hacer una excepción, no a estas alturas cuando todo parecía ennegrecerse con el pasar de los días.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Severus…- Musitó.— Por favor… no lo hagas nunca más. No sabes cómo me duele sentir que desconfías de mí. He hecho todo lo posible por ocultar lo que tú más aprecias y recelas, tal como me los has pedido. Siempre será así.

Él la miraba fijamente, asintiendo, pues no podía articular palabra. Parecía que se le habían acabado las palabras luego de haberse disculpado. Quizás era una de las cosas más importantes que había emitido en su vida, como quizás no lo era, pero había causado un colapso en su instinto apelativo.

-Acepto que Harry es un testarudo, que debió tener cuidado con ese libro, aunque yo se lo advertí, porque era desconocido. Necesitaba saber la identidad del Príncipe Mestizo para poder convencerme si el riesgo era igual o más grande que el acaecido en segundo año. Yo sabía que tú me podías ayudar, por eso siempre te preguntaba, porque sabía que me responderías con la verdad, como siempre lo habíamos hecho. Tardaste en admitirlo, pero al fin y al cabo lo hiciste. Nunca pensé que sería de esta manera, una vez más me has sorprendido. Espero que con esto ya no tengamos más problemas, porque me he dado cuenta que odio estar peleada contigo. Odio la sensación de saber que lo estás pasando mal, odio no saber cuándo podré estar bien contigo nuevamente. Por favor, que no haya secretos entre nosotros, no me mientas más.

Severus asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, serio.

-Te prometo que así será, pues a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de saber que estás mal. No soporto verte llorar y lo sabes muy bien, y menos tolero que sea por mi culpa.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

-Weasley y la Señorita Lovegood.

-Ya… ¿ya sabes que Ron está enterado?

-Tuve mis dudas ayer por la tarde, pero hoy, mientras esperaba que tus amigos dejaran de hablar cosas más o menos importantes, me enteré. Además que actuó bastante generoso conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Le dije a Lovegood que quería preguntarle algo, y él intervino diciendo que si yo quería saber dónde estabas, me dijo que estabas aquí como si nada.

-Bueno, ya presenciaste la reacción de Ron al saber toda la verdad.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Llegamos juntos al baño el jueves. Para Harry fue raro y no dudó en confrontarme. Me hice la tonta, pero Ron no quedó satisfecho y no me quedó otra que contarle. Al principio no podía creerme pero al final me manifestó su apoyo, aunque no quiere mentirle a Harry.

-Naturalmente.

-Y él me repitió todo el tiempo que no tardarías en buscarme para pedirme disculpas… y no le creí lo suficiente.

-No voy a ir tan lejos como para agradecerle, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo tú de mi parte.

-Creo que es Luna. Luna es la que lo ha hecho cambiar.

-Nunca los imaginé juntos. Siempre tenía la idea de verte a ti con Weasley juntos, pero en la Torre se veían bien.

Hermione rió.

-No puedo creer que lo que oigo. Cuando le cuente a Ron no va a dejar de reir en una semana.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

-No puede ser que me estés diciendo que encuentras bonita a una pareja. Sería normal que me lo dijera Ginny, pero tú, Severus…

-Pero no estoy equivocado.

-Claro que no, solo estás siendo muy sincero conmigo en tu estado adolescente.—Hermione llevó una mano a su rostro.—Te ves cansado. ¿Tuviste que salir anoche, o te quedaste trabajando?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estuve trabajando hasta que me visitó Albus luego de la cena. Después de eso, no dormí en toda la noche pensando en la forma de buscarte y disculparme.

-Dumbledore…

-Debo decirte que yo también tuve que revelarle nuestro secreto a alguien.

-Dios mío, le director del colegio donde tú enseñas y yo estudio lo sabe…- Inquirió con algo de preocupación.

-Por supuesto, y lo mejor de todo es que lo acepta, le agrada, y por ningún motivo le va a nacer la intención de reportarme al Departamento de Educación en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Voy a reconocer que me quité un peso de encima con él. En cierto modo me incomodaba el hecho de que no lo supiera, cuando él fue la primera y única persona que me ha apoyado y confiado desde siempre, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho en mi vida.

-Me alegra oírlo.—Musitó sonriendo.- ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que venga alguien por aquí? ¿Había mucha gente en el jardín?

-No demasiada. La señorita Lovegood me dijo que era muy probable que tus amigos no se aparecieran por aquí.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Ginny y Harry?

-Exactamente.

-Ojalá.

Al instante, Hermione se acercó, miró rápidamente a los lados, y abrazó a Severus. El poder abrazarlo a la intemperie, le recordó su viaje a Gales, para San Valentín, aunque evidentemente en esta oportunidad no hacía tanto frío y existían más riegos.

-Me alegro de que hayamos arreglado todo.—Murmuró él, mientras acariciaba su melena.

-Te luciste. Eres realmente bueno pidiendo disculpas.

-Puede ser. Y se debe a que son un privilegio del que no muchos han disfrutado.

Severus se separó y le tomó las manos.

-¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer?

-Lo normal, ¿por qué?

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi despacho después de la cena' Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Claro que sí, amor.

-Gracias, he estado hecho un caos con tantos problemas.

-Ya te quistaste uno grande de encima.

-Por supuesto, el más importante.

En seguida notó que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Una pareja tomada de la mano avanzaba rápidamente hacia su lugar. De puro instinto, Hermione apartó sus manos de las de Severus y se alejó dejando su libro a la vista, pero al segundo después vio que Ron y Luna eran los que se acercaban. El primero se notaba un poco confuso, y probablemente se debía a que le chocaba bastante ver a Hermione tomada de la mano con Severus, y también se le notaba un poco preocupado. Luna se veía tranquila en lo que respectaba la escena de ambos, pero también se evidenciaba un poco de la preocupación de Ron.

-Venimos a salvarlos—Enunció ella.

-¿Qué sucede?—Inquirió la castaña.

-Estábamos dando vueltas por aquí y vimos que Harry viene saliendo de la casa de Hagrid y se dirige acá.

Severus se levantó rápidamente.

-Me voy.

-No, no, usted quédese acá.—Indicó Ron.

-¿Qué?—Exclamó Hermione.

-Que se quedó aquí, quizás debajdo de algunos árboles. Nosotros tres nos iremos, así Harry no tiene que presenciar nada extraño.

Sí, Ron todavía seguía siendo impredecible.

-¡Increíble!

-Hermione, vamos.—Ron le tomó la mano a Luna y comenzaron a andar.

-Nos vemos—Dijo Hermione a Severus, quien ya se había ido a ubicar cerca de uno grandes árboles. Alcanzó a sus amigos a la brevedad.—De parte de Severus y yo, te damos las infinitas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros en este corto tiempo.

Ron chistó.

-Nah, tonterías.

-Gracias Ron.

-Somos amigos.

-Severus no es tu amigo.

-Pero es la persona que quiere a mi mejor amiga.

Ella solo sonrió.

-Quizás en algún futuro, el Profesor Snape haga algo positivo por nosotros dos.

-Mienras no siga interrumpiéndonos cada sábado porque te busca…

-Me dijo que le gustaba la pareja que ustedes dos hacían

Ron soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿En serio? ¿Snape diciendo eso? ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado últimamente,

-Sí, y le dije que estarías como una semana riéndote de eso.

-Oh, pero es que ambos tienen razón. Me causa una gracia enorme… porque tiene razón.

-¿Quién tiene razón?—Preguntó Harry bromeando.

-Nada importante.—Dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.—Ya nos íbamos al Gran Salón a tomar algo… ¿nos acompañan?

-Sí, vamos—Se apresuró en decir Ginny.

-Nosotros ya tomamos algo en la casa de Hagrid, pero los acompañaremos de todas formas. Harry asintió.

Los cinco tomaron rumbo al castillo para ir por la merienda de aquel sábado. Minutos después, Severus hizo su entrada en el castillo con mucha más serenidad, complacencia y gozo que su salida una hora atrás.


	38. Capítulo 37: La Promesa de Hermione

**Capítulo XXXVII: La promesa de Hermione.**

Como las cosas entre Hermione y Severus mejoraron, ya no hubo ocasión para que Harry se preocupara por su amiga. Más bien, todas las cosas comenzaron a tomar su curso. Harry seguía teniendo esos tediosos períodos de detención con Snape, tenía que lidiar con el poco tiempo que tenía entre los estudios, los exámenes finales y las largas jornadas de estudio que Ginny tenía. A Ron le sucedía lo mismo, aunque aparentemente a él parecía sobrarle más tiempo, pues se preocupaba menos, y estaba en la luna la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en ella, pero no en el satélite natural de la tierra, sino en la Luna de carne y hueso. Hermione compatibilizaba su tiempo de estudios, trabajos y deberes con algunas ocasiones para poder ayudar a sus amigos, ya sea a Ginny o a Luna en los exámenes, o a Harry y a Ron en lo de siempre. Ahora era más frecuente que Hermione asistiera al despacho de Severus los viernes por la tarde, y solo en aquella ocasión, pues el resto de la semana no tenía espacio para poder hacerlo, y Severus no tuvo problema en aceptarlo. Incluso él trataba de ayudarla en lo que podía y en lo que ella le pidiera, pues era obvio que Hermione prefería aprender las cosas por sí sola, que por preguntarle a él que ya lo sabía y lo había aprendido todo. No se dio cuenta cómo pasaba el mes de junio. El año escolar amenazaba con terminar en cualquier minuto, pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Harry podría ser llamado en cualquier minuto por Dumbledore para hablar de los horrocruxes, probablemente para ir en busca de alguno de ellos. Eso había depositado una enorme incertidumbre entre el grupo de amigos, sólo entre Ron, Hermione y ella, pues comunicárselo a Ginny y a Luna era una forma muy estúpida de arriesgar sus vidas.

Estaban en la Sala Común, cuando entró un alumno de cuarto año con un pergamino para Harry. Era de Dumbledore, y lo citaba a su oficina al momento que recibiera el mensaje. Ron y Hermione compartieron miradas, y luego lo hicieron con Harry. Éste abandonó la sala rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos inmersos en una duda total, mucho más a Ginny, quien muy poco entendía y tenía plena conciencia de eso.

-Bueno, aprovecharé de ir a la biblioteca—Anunció la colorina levantándose.

-Está bien.—Respondió Hermione.

-¿Crees que haya encontrado un Horrocrux?

-Sería lo ideal. Si quería verlo de inmediato, seguro que era por eso.

-Siento que las cosas de a poco se han vuelto extrañas. A veces quiero creerle a Harry. Casi ni vemos a Draco.., me dices que Snape está raro… ¿O ya no?

-Todavía. Está muy pensativo, callado, me siento extraña cuando me mira, como si sintiera culpa, pero no porque haya hecho algo malo…

-Bueno, mientras vuelve Harry, ¿me podrías ayudar con esta tarea de Pociones?

Hermione se reubicó en el escritorio que estaba utilizando para realizar sus deberes, y comenzó a explicarle a Ron las cosas que no entendían Una vez que él entendió, ella retomó su ensayo de encantamientos que ya llevaba avanzado hasta la mitad. Durante un buen rato, ambos amigos estuvieron en silencio, aparentemente concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo, pero en el fondo, el uno al otro sabía que no podía ser así. Cada vez que Harry era llamado a reunirse con Dumbledore pasaba ser una preocupación que, ya con todas las cosas que sabían, resultaban ser más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Siempre había algo nuevo que podría ayudar a destruir a Voldemort. Ambos estaban en su tarea de continuar sus deberes con algo de concentración, cuando del retrato de la Dama Gorda entró alguien corriendo. Ambos, alarmados, se voltearon y lograron ver que Harry iba escaleras arriba. Ella y Ron se miraron un momento, dudando si debían seguirle o no. Pero no necesitaron mayor respuesta, pues a los pocos momentos después sintieron que él volvía a la Sala Común.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Hermione.

-Escuchen, no tengo mucho tiempo.—Dijo atolondradamente, con algo de nerviosismo—Dumbledore cree que estoy buscando mi capa de Invisibilidad. Escuchen… Dumbledore cree saber dónde está el Horrocrux, así que me llevará con él. Esto no tiene que saberlo nadie, por lo que ustedes deben fingir que yo estoy por ahí. Ginny y Luna solo pueden saber que yo salí con Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron.

-Por lo tanto, tienen que estar preparados.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres, amigo?—Dijo él.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? Dumbledore no va a estar aquí esta noche, de seguro Snape lo va saber y le dará la posibilidad a Malfoy de que haga lo que ha estado tramando todo este tiempo. ¡Escúchenme! Hermione, tienes que observar todos los movimientos de Malfoy—El muchacho colocó el Mapa del Merodeador en sus manos- Y también tienes que vigilar a Snape, de seguro va a tratar de proveerlo de la mayor ayuda posible, aunque Dumbledore deje protección extra con esta salida.

Hermione recibió el Mapa, agachó la cabeza para poder observarlo, pero simplemente era para no mirar a Harry a los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada.

-Los… ¿los galeones de contacto todavía funcionan? Cuando empiecen suceder cosas extrañas, lo que sea, recluta a la gente del Ejército para que ayuden a hacer un poco de resistencia antes que regresemos con Dumbledore.

-Harry.—Hermione pudo decir aún con un gran nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-No tengo tiempo de discutir- Dijo él. Luego se dirigió Ron. -Toma también esto-

-¿Y yo para qué quiero calcetines? ¿Para el frío?

-Necesitas lo que está envuelto en ellos, es Felix Felices. Compártanlo entre ustedes, Ginny y Luna.

-No—Negó la castaña—Tú la vas necesitar más que nosotros.

-No, voy a estar con Dumbledore. Estaré bien.

Harry dejó a Hermione con las palabras en la boca. Desapareció rápidamente de la Sala Común con la capa de invisibilidad en la mano.

-Ron…

-Hermione… creo que vamos a tener que creerle.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo por esta noche… Dumbledore va a estar fuera, es verdad que puede ocurrir algo, aunque haya aurors, aunque haya protección extra. Tú misma reconociste que a veces dudabas de Malfoy…. De Snape.

-Puede ser… mira, hagamos una cosa. Yo iré por Ginny…- Hermione revisó el Mapa del Merodeador.—Luna también está en la biblioteca. Vamos.

Ambos salieron presurosos hacia la Biblioteca. Bajaron las escaleras corriendo y con mucho nerviosismo. Hermione fue en busca de Ginny y Ron de Luna, aunque ambas no estaban muy lejos la una de la otra, tan solo a un pasillo de distancia.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo… por favor, debemos irnos.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?—Murmuró levantándose—¿Le ocurrió algo a Harry?—Su preocupación aumentó.

-No… vamos a hablar afuera.

Ginny guardó sus pergaminos y plumas, junto con algunos libros, y fue rápidamente en dirección a la salida. Pocos momentos después llo hicieron Ron y Luna.

-¿Qué sucede?—Dijo Luna al ver l extraña actitud de sus amigos.

-Diles tú, Hermione.

La castaña se aseguró que nadie externo pudiera oírlos.

-Harry acaba de salir del colegio con Dumbledore… el motivo no se lo podemos decir… pero él cree que algo malo ocurrirá esta noche, pues Dumbledore estará ausente. Algo que Malfoy ha estado planeando todo el año. Por eso, a mí me dejó el Mapa del Merodeador para poder espiar a Malfoy… y también a Severus. Por supuesto, cree que va a ayudar a Malfoy en lo que sea que está planeando.

-¿Y tú qué crees, Hermione?—Inquirió Ginny.

-Que es muy probable que eso ocurra, en el caso que Harry esté en lo correcto. Últimamente ha estado muy extraño…

-Harry nos dejó su botellita de Felix Felices, la cual debemos compartir… pero no creo que sea el momento, ¿O sí?

-No, creo que debemos beberla cuando las cosas estén verdaderamente malas. Por ello debemos mantenernos juntos—Aseguró Luna.

-Yo… yo iré a ver a Severus. Necesito verlo, hablarle.

-Hermione, no me opongo a que vayas, pero no creo que vaya decirte lo que está sucediendo.

-Por ahora no está sucediendo nada, Ron. Iré a verlo para que me diga si es que algo va a pasar. Con él al menos me podré asegurar si en verdad ocurrirá algo.

-Está bien. Supongo que eso nos ayudará.

-Tengo el Mapa… pero de todas formas debemos tener un lugar para refugiarnos.

- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos en este piso. Por aquí hay salas abandonadas en las que nos podemos quedar, y no está muy lejos de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Buena idea, Luna.—Sentenció Ginny.

-Muy bien, yo estaré en las mazmorras… los buscaré a lo que termine de hablar con Severus…

-Buena suerte—Dijeron sus tres amigos.

Sabía que debía mostrarse sumamente cauta frente a todos, que no debía levantar sospechas frente a sus temores, por lo que se dirigió al despacho de Severus a un paso más o menos rápido, pero que no dejaba dudas de que fuera alguna consulta por parte de la Insufrible Sabelotodo. En el corredor cercano a la Sala Común de Slytherin, no se encontró a nadie. Estaba absolutamente vacía, tranquila. Y era de esperarse, quizás Hermione y sus amigos eran los únicos que no estaban inmersos en sus deberes escolares… quizás Malfoy también… Llegó al despacho y tocó la puerta. No tardó mucho en entrar.

-Severus. —Dijo ella, mientras él estaba sentado en su escritorio pensativo, aparentemente, hacía varios minutos.

-Hermione… ¿qué ocurre?—Él se levantó.

-Severus por favor no me mientas—Dijo ella con algo de desesperación.

-¿Con qué?

-Tengo miedo…

-¿De qué estás hablando? Por favor, dime qué te sucede.

-No, dime qué es lo que te sucede a ti. Hace días que estás extraño, incluso conmigo, me miras con culpa, como si algo fuera pasar, como si quisieras contarme, pero no puedes, como si algo doliera, pero no te atreves a soltarlo…

Él apartó la vista un momento.

-¿Me dirás qué es lo que te sucede?

-No puedo… no ahora…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que eran puras mentira cuando me decías que siempre ibas a confiar en mí, que me dirías todo?

-No puedo… es muy complicado, peligroso.

-¿Se refiere a lo que podría suceder hoy?

-¿De qué hablas?—Inquirió suspicaz.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

- Hermione, explícate mejor.

-Dumbledore.

-¿Qué sucede con Dumbledore?—Pregunto casi con espanto.

-¡Por favor, Severus!—Exclamó ella- No te hagas el desentendido. Sé perfectamente que con Dumbledore son muy amigos, y que él confía en ti como en nadie. Tú debes estar informado casi de la mayoría de las cosas que él hace.

-Evidentemente.

-Entonces sabes que Dumbledore estará fuera esta noche, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dumbledore salió con Harry.

-¿Por qué salió con Potter?

-No puedo decírtelo. Pero, ¿sabías que él estaría afuera?

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Y por supuesto que debes saber lo que eso significa para los Mortífagos, para Malfoy.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

-Que Malfoy trama algo, pero nunca quise creerle a Harry. —Musitó casi para sí, con algo de culpa. —Severus, por favor dime… ¿Harry ha estado en lo correcto todo este tiempo?

-No lo sé.

-Severus, te estoy pidiendo que solo me respondas eso, nada más que eso. No quiero saber qué es lo que traman, porque sé perfectamente que no me lo dirás, pero al menos dime si es verdad o no...—Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la desesperación—por favor.

El hombre se levó una mano a su cabello oscuro y se despejó el rostro, pensativo.

-Sí, Hermione, es verdad que Malfoy ha estado tramando algo… y con los Mortífagos.

La tensión de Hermione aumentó considerablemente.

-Dios mío, cómo pude ser tan tonta… nunca le creí a Harry… quizás si le hubiéramos creído con Ron se hubiera evitado todo eso.

-No, Hermione. Es inevitable. Cuando se trata del Señor Tenebroso, todo es inevitable.

-¿Por qué has estado tan raro conmigo? ¿Por esto?

-Hermione…- La tomó de la mano y la ubicó en uno de los sillones. Él se puso de rodillas, muy serio. —ahora más que nunca necesito pedirte algo.

Si Hermione ya sentía miedo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba experimentado ahora. Pero no era horror, sino algo que la desesperaba y desorientaba.

-Confía en mí, Hermione. Te lo ruego—Insistió-, nunca dejes de confiar en mí, pase lo que pase. Hay cosas que son inevitables, cosas que debemos ocultar, pues son riesgosas. Lo que menos quiero hacer es ponerte en peligro. Lo que hago, lo hago por protegerte. —Agachó la cabeza un momento, y luego volvió a mirarla mucho más intensamente que antes.—Mi amor, cree en mí, nunca dejes de hacerlo. Tienes que comprender que todo lo que vaya a ocurrir es algo inevitable.

Hermione estaba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, con el cuerpo trémulo.

-Severus…

- Prométeme que confiarás en me pase lo que pase.

-¿Por qué me pides esto?

-Promételo. Necesito saber que confiarás en mí y que entenderás que tengo que llevar a cabo cosas que son inevitables.

Hermione no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó un sollozo. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada, no entendía por qué Severus le pedía eso y tampoco lograba entender el estado en el que se encontraba él, sumido en desesperación y un poco de temor.

-Te lo prometo, amor, prometo que confiaré en ti, y en las cosas que tengas que hacer.

-Ahora no entiendes nada, pero no te imaginas cuánto voy a valorar tus palabras después que todo pase.

Severus la abrazó tratando de acompasar sus sollozos, de tranquilizarla, para que no estuviera tan afectada cuando empezara a ejecutarse lo planeado por los Mortífagos y lo planeado con Dumbledore.

-Te amo, Hermione.

-Yo te amo a ti, Severus.—Musitó ella entre gemidos.

Hubo un silencio extenso en los que permanecieron abrazados, sin soltarse ni moverse un solo centímetro mas solo para respirar, en el cual cada uno se encontraba invadido por sus propios temores, sus obligaciones y la duda de lo que pasaría con el correr de las horas.

-Tengo miedo, Severus.

-No puedes tener miedo, no debes tener miedo, Hermione. No ahora, necesitas tranquilizarte, sosegarte.

-¿Lo necesito?

-Mucho. Esta noche no va a ser para nada fácil.

Ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente.

-Nada va a ser fácil hasta que el señor Tenebroso sea derrotado, debes tener plena conciencia de eso. Por eso siempre tienes que mantener la calma, lo más fría posible. Sé que ahora estando juntos las cosas son mucho más difíciles, es una preocupación más, pero no hagas que eso te impida actuar.

-De acuerdo.

-Tú eres una de las personas más importantes en todo esto. Eres la amiga de Potter, en quien todos confían, el que quiere el Señor Tenebroso, así que tú debes estar para él, para ayudarlo como lo has hecho todos estos años. No debes abandonarlo. Es quien más te necesita.

Ella asintió.

-Será mejor que me vaya a reunir con mis amigos.—Se levantó.—Hay que estar atenta a cualquier cosa.

Severus la siguió a la puerta. Con sus manos tomó su rostro y le besó la frente.

-Te amo, Hermione.—Ella lo abrazó, y Severus le devolvió el abrazo pero con más efusividad de lo que Hermione habría esperado. Severus sabía que quizás podría ser el último…- Gracias. Cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré, mi amor. Cuídate tú también.

Severus le abrió la puerta y ella salió rápidamente. No tardó en sentir un nudo en la garganta, muy diferente al que había sentido anteriormente. Casi involuntariamente se volvió a Severus, quien la observaba alejarse.

-Te amo.—Le dijo se alejó del despacho corriendo, con una horrorosa sensación dentro de ella. Debía alejarse pronto de allí, porque la determinación de no moverse del lado de Severus no tardaría en llegar, y eso no debía pasar. Debía estar dispuesta a lo que fuera a pasar esa noche. Suplicaba que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo, pues Severus ya le había confirmado que lo que se aproximaba, como muchas cosas que habían sucedido en Hogwarts desde que llegó, no iba a ser para nada fácil.


	39. Capítulo 38: El regreso del Ejército de

**Capítulo XXXVIII: El regreso del Ejército de Dumbledore.**

Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de su bolsillo en el instante en que puso un pie en el cuarto piso. Unos cuantos corredores más allá de la biblioteca, se veían concentrados los nombres "Ginevra Weasley", "Luna Loveood" y "Ronald Weasley", por lo que se encaminó muy rápidamente hacia ellos. Abrió la puerta de una cámara en desuso, y encontró a sus amigos sentados en unas sillas aparentemente invocadas con magia. Ginny estaba observando por la ventana hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, en los que se dejaban ver parte de los invernaderos, aunque estaba totalmente oscuro. Ron y Luna estaban con sus manos entrelazadas y la cabeza de la muchacha descansando en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo te fue, Hermione?—Preguntó la rubia, mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-Bien… - Ginny se acercó ella. —Me confirmó que algo muy importante ocurriría esta noche, así que debemos prepararnos.

-¿No te dijo qué?

-No… pero tiene que ver con los Mortífagos, así que seguramente ocurrirá un ataque.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Snape?—Inquirió Ron, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No es nada.

-No empecemos con eso, Hermione—Refutó Ginny severamente.

-Hoy sí que estaba mal—Soltó rápidamente—, creo que se asustó con lo que le pregunté, con que sabía lo que podría pasar. Me pidió que confiara en él.

-Es lógico que te lo pidiera—Comentó Luna—debes tener claro que quizás hoy tenga que representar su papel de Mortífago.

-Tienes razón… nunca lo había tomado de esa forma.

-Si tiene que actuar como Mortífago, de seguro tendrá que llevar a cabo cosas difíciles, pelear en contra de la Orden, de los profesores… solo tienes que tranquilizarte y prepararte. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil.

La castaña suspiró, y para tratar de apartar los recuerdos y sensaciones que trataban de afectarla, abrió el Mapa del Merodeador y comenzó a buscar a Draco Malfoy en el quinto piso.

-Bill está en Hogwarts—Dijo ella de repente.

-De seguro Dumbledore pidió refuerzos a la Orden para poder salir. —Dijo Ginny.

-Demonios, no traje el Galeón del Ejército de Dumbledore.

-Yo iré a buscarlo, así aprovecho de dejar mis cosas en la Sala Común.

-De acuerdo, en mi mesita de luz debe estar el mío, así que aprovecha de traerlo también.

-Yo iré contigo, Ginny—Informó Ron—Si quieres puedo llevar tus cosas, Luna.

-Está bien, muchas gracias. —Dijo ella entregándole su bolso.

-Volveremos lo antes posible

Ambos hermanos desaparecieron a la salida de la cámara, y dejaron a ambas muchachas solas, expectantes.

-Hermione, tranquilízate. Desde un principio supiste que te exponías muchas cosas estando con él.

-No es eso, Luna… me tiene mal la forma en que me habló… Yo sé que a Ron le incomoda mucho oírme hablar de él, pero ya que él no está... Nunca lo había sentido tan atemorizado, me pidió, me rogó que creyera en él, que entendiera que tenía que hacer cosas inevitables. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Eso me da para pensar muchas cosas… no sé si pueda…

-¿No te sientes capaz de confiar completamente en él?

-No lo sé… tengo mis dudas—Le brotaron unas lágrimas en el rostro. —No sirvo para esto, ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar totalmente en el hombre que amo. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

-Una persona que está inmersa en una Guerra, en tiempos difíciles, donde cada día se hace más difícil confiar. A estas alturas hay muy poca gente en la que puedes confiar, pero yo creo que deberías intentarlo, aunque la forma en que te lo pide te haga dudar, pero por algo necesita saber que confiarás en él.

-Tengo una sensación muy extraña.

-Olvídala. Sé fuerte, céntrate, motívate.

-De acuerdo.

Volvió a chequear el Mapa.

-Los chicos llegaron a la Sala Común.

-Ginny está muy preocupada por Harry.

-Él está con Dumbledore.

-Sí, pero está asustada de lo que pueda pasar a lo que regresen.

-Al parecer tú te encuentras en una situación menos compleja que nosotras.

-Pero no quiere decir que no me preocupe de lo que le pueda suceder a Ronald.

-Claro que no.

Varios minutos después, vieron regresar a los hermanos.

-¿Encontraste mi galeón?—Preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja.

-Sí. También encontré esto. —Dijo dándole una caja de cartón pequeña.—Estaba sobre tu mesita y tenía una nota.

Hermione, extrañada, vio que la caja tenía un pequeño pergamino pegado. En la parte frontal estaba escrito su nombre, con una letra reconocible para ella, incluso dormida. Por el otro lado, estaba escrita: "Espero que les sea de mucha utilidad para ti y tus amigos". De la cajita, sacó una botellita redonda, con su respectiva tapita, y dentro con un líquido color oro.

-Felix Felices.—Dijo ella, sonriente.

-¿El Profesor Snape te envió Felix Felices?

-Estupendo—Comentó Ginny.

-Creo que ahora tendremos una repartición más generosa para nosotros cuatro. —Agregó Ron.

-Creo que quiere ayudarnos de alguna u otra forma, sin que nadie se entere. —Dijo ella.

-Malfoy está tardando en aparecer—Enunció Ron, quien desde su llegada había tomado el Mapa para observarlo.—Creo que vamos a tener que reclutar gente.

-Neville es una buena idea—Murmuró Ginny.—Es el más fiel al Ejército, y no creo que tenga problema en aceptar.

-Pienso lo mismo. Entonces… alertaré el galeón, apuesto que va a ser el único en tomarlo en cuenta—Terció Hermione, apuntando al galeón con su varita.—Afuera de la biblioteca, ahora mismo.—

Ginny mostró segundos después como su galeón se calentaba y mostraba lo anteriormente enunciado por Hermione. Los cuatro abandonaron la cámara y fueron hacia la biblioteca. Tal como lo supusieron, tres minutos más tarde apareció Neville corriendo.

-Hey, recibí una alerta del Ejército. ¿Es de verdad?

-Sí, lo es Neville—Aseguró Hermione.

-Dumbledore está fuera del colegio, y los Mortífagos van a atacar, así que necesitamos ayuda, ¿estás con nosotros?—Dijo Ginny.

-Claro que sí, díganme en lo que puedo ayudar y lo haré.

-Fantástico—Acotó Ron.

-Creo que tú, Ron y yo deberíamos dar un vistazo donde está Malfoy—Indicó Ginny—Hermione, tú y Luna podrían ver si llega más gente a ayudar. Luego volveremos a encontrarnos aquí mismo.

-Muy bien—Dijo Luna asintiendo.

Ginny, Neville y Ron abandonaron el lugar dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Hermione y Luna se quedaron allí, con la esperanza de que más gente llegara. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando vieron que Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, se acercaba a la biblioteca algo dubitativo.

-¡Ernie! ¿Vienes por el Ejército?

-Sí, el galeón me avisó.

-Excelente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Dumbledore salió y los Mortífagos aprovecharán de atacar Hogwarts.

-Eso está muy mal. Vamos a necesitar más gente que esté preparada. Todo el mundo pegados a sus libros, y Hogwarts punto de ser destruida. Gracias a Merlín que avisaste.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a alertar a más gente para que se prepare a apoyar a los profesores y aurores en caso de que esto se ponga peor?

-Lo haré.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Mandy!—Exclamó Luna, mucho rato después que Ernie las dejara, acercándose al umbral de la biblioteca, por donde venía saliendo la muchacha.- ¿Podrías acompañarnos un poco?

-Claro, hola Hermione.

-Hola Mandy.

Era Mandy Brocklehusrt, de sexto año de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda—Dijo Luna, y luego el contó la situación—, así que necesito que estés atenta y dispuesta a atacar. Y sería muy efectivo si informaras en la casa de lo que va a suceder, de seguro algunos alumnos querrán ayudarnos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo sabes que vendrán los Mortífagos?

-Fuente fidedigna—Comentó Hermione.

-Muy bien, claro que lo haré. Gracias por contármelo.

-Gracias a ti, Mandy—Dijo Luna despidiéndose.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos a buena parte de Hogwarts informado. Deberíamos subir para saber qué ha ocurrido con Malfoy.

Las chicas subieron al quinto piso, y de pronto, vieron como sus tres amigos corrían en dirección a ellas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Malfoy se nos escapó.—Contó Ron, agitado—Al parecer había entrado hacía mucho rato. Quizás estuvo toda la tarde en la sala.

-Se dio cuenta que lo estábamos espiando, así que lanzó polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea.—Agregó Ginny

-Y él salió del pasillo sin problemas, muy llevaba la mano de gloria.—Le siguió Neville.

-¿La mano de gloria? ¿Aquella de Borgin and Burkes?—Preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

-La misma.

-Hermione, yo creo que ya hay que prepararse, de seguro esto estallará en cualquier momento.

-Neville, nosotras nos encontramos a Ernie, y él dijo que alertaría más gente en Hogwarts. Sería buena que fueras en su búsqueda para empezar a poner guardia en el nivel principal y aquí.

-Lo haré.

Neville, algo sonrosado, se echó correr rápidamente, perdiéndose de la vista de Hermione en instantes.

-Está bien. Ahora sí debemos bebernos Felix Felices, definitivamente el peligro está inevitable.

Ron metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una botellita muy bonita, en la cual había un líquido dorado, idéntico al que había en la botellita que Hermione había dejado a la vista. Ron y Luna bebieron de la botellita dejada por Harry, y Hermione bebió del Felix Felices que le había dejado Severus. Cuando el líquido quedó hasta la mitad de la botellita se la entregó a Ginny.

-Se siente bastante bien.—Dijo una voz tranquila- ¿Qué tanto daño podrían hacer los Mortífagos, teniendo a los profesores aquí? ¿Los creerán ineptos?—Agregó Ron ahora con voz algo soberbia- ¿Creerá que nosotros no aprendemos nada en clases? No sacaré excelentes notas como tú, Hermione, pero me sé defender bastante bien.

-Y mucho mejor que Umbridge, podría decirte.—Comentó Luna.

-No perdamos tiempo, comencemos a atacar.—Ordenó Hermione.

-Somos el Ejército Dumbledore. Nos encargamos de todo mientras él no esté.

-Toda la razón, Ginny.

Se echaron a correr por las escaleras. Luna y Hermione fueron a aleartar al profesor Flitwick, quien estaba en su despacho, y los demás, a los otros profesores, primordialmente los Jefes de Casa.

-Profesor Flitwick—Dijo Hermione, un poco alterada.

-Señorita Granger, señorita Lovegood, ¿qué les sucede?—Dijo él, levantándose del asiento de su escritorio.

-Venimos alertarlo, señor.—Respondió Luna.

-Estamos enteradas que los Mortífagos atacarán Hogwarts ya que Dumbledore está afuera.

-¿Qué están diciendo?

-Profesor, no nos cuestiones, créanos, por favor. Malfoy ha estado trabajando en la Sala de los Menesteres con algo que tiene que ver con Voldemort, quizás en este mismo instante lo estén atacando.

El hombre se echó a correr.

-Le venimos a decir para que esté preparado y le diga a toda la gente que esté preparada para pelear, que lo haga.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por informar.

Las dos muchachas volvieron a correr por los pasillos, dispuestos encontrar a alumnos que ya hubieran sido avisados de la amenaza. Mientras iban bajando las escaleras, amabas oyeron sus nombres. Miraron hacia arriba, y encontraron a Mandy Brocklehurst junto con otra chica más tratando de alcanzarlas.

-Ya avisé en la casa—Dijo una vez que llegó-. Todos fueron al nivel principal para recibir órdenes de los profesores. ¿Ellos ya están enterados?

-Si, en eso estábamos con el profesor Flitwick. El resto de los chicos tienen la misión de hacérselo saber a los Jefes de Casa, sí motivan más a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotras?—Preguntó la chica que estaba junto Mandy.

-Ella es Ale Lopson, y va en quinto año junto conmigo—Le comentó Luna a Hermione.

-Un gusto. Nosotras pensábamos reunirnos bajo con el resto de los chicos y profesores para asegurarnos por si tuvieran algún plan.

-Excelente—Dijeron ambas chicas de Ravenclaw.

A lo que llegaron al nivel principal, decidieron darse una vuelta por el Gran Salón, pero no había gran cosa, solo algunos niños de primer y segundo año se encontraban haciendo algunos deberes mientras comían. Siguieron hasta la Sala de profesores, y allí vieron a Ron, Neville, Ginny y otros chicos de las otras casas hablando con la Profesora McGonagall.

-Hermione—Masculló-, no tengo idea cómo es que pueden estar tan seguros del ataque de los Mortífagos, pero por supuesto que haremos una resistencia. La Orden del Fénix aumentó la alerta, y vienen viajando más integrantes para apoyarnos. Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo, es que estén todos fuera de sus Casas, lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse allí y no exponerse.

-Profesora, muchos de nosotros sabemos lo que significa, pero debemos ayudar a proteger el colegio.—Dijo Ernie.

-En un principio, la idea era que el Ejército de Dumbledore hiciera su aporte, pero si algunos alumnos más quieren apoyarnos, y se sienten preparados, es mejor que lo hagan.—Rebatió Hermione.

-Podríamos estar de acuerdo en que los chicos de primero a cuarto año estén refugiados en sus respectivas casas.

-Señor Weasley, es que no se trata si están o no ustedes de acuerdo, yo soy profesora, en este momento Directora suplemente, debido a la ausencia del Profesor Dumbledore, y deben obedecer en lo que yo diga.

-Eso está muy claro, pero yo estoy haciendo este acuerdo, porque soy Prefecto, y yo sé al igual que usted de lo que es capaz un alumno de quinto, sexto y séptimo año. Los tres con Harry y Hermione hemos pasado cosas que ni alumnos de séptimo serían capaces, pero debemos aprovechar la voluntad de los alumnos, y los conocimientos de aquellos que participaron en el Ejército Dumbledore…

-No es necesario que se lo demostremos, Profesora—Intervino Neville- un buen ejemplo fue la pelea que tuvimos con los Mortífagos en el Ministerio, y eso lo sabe muy bien.

Minerva McGonagall al parecer no tuvo nada suficiente a su favor para poder refutar lo que sus alumnos dijeron, por lo que no tardó en asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, entonces usted señor Weasley y usted Señorita Granger, se harán cargo de reunir a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, les contará la situación y ahí verá quienes quieren cooperar y quien no, y quienes no lo hagan deben permanecer en la Sala Común. Lo mismo va para los otros prefectos de las casas—Y se dirigió a los otros presentes-. A lo que finalicen, pueden comenzar a hacer ronda por los pasillos, idealmente en compañía de un profesor o algún Auror.

-Entendido, profesora—Dijo Hermione con algo de entusiasmo.

La profesora se veía muy determinada a negarse, pero de un instante a otro pareció verse persuadida. Los cuatro amigos sabían que de seguro se debía a aquella milagrosa poción que habían bebido hacía poco. Hermione y Ron volvieron a correr. Hermione frenó en el Gran Salón, y dijo a los de la mesa de Gryffindor que debían ir inmediatamente a la Sala Común. También aprovechó de hacerlo con las otras casas, y era elección de ellos si le obedecían o no, si se daban cuenta que Hermione lograba mostrar que había cierto peligro en el colegio aquella noche.

Una vez que ella y su amigo reunieron a todos los integrantes del Gryffindor, se dieron cuenta que muchos de los alumnos que podían participar, estaban con la total disposición, incluso Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Aunque Hermione se sentía sorprendida, de eso, no lograba encontrarles mucha utilidad a aquellas dos chismosas chicas.

-Sí, creo que ustedes podrían ayudarnos patrullando cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, y cualquier cosa que sea extraña, deben avisarnos.

Katie Bell y varios de séptimo año también se ofrecieron para la alerta.

La castaña alertó en su galeón falso para que Ginny y Luna vinieran a encontrarse con ellos para darles noticias y hacer un nuevo plan. Una vez juntos, comentaron que se notaba la gran presencia de miembros de la Orden, y la gran expectación de los profesores y alumnos. Ron y Ginny decidieron ir a darse una vuelta cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, y saber lo que Lavender y Parvati habían presenciado. Luna y Hermione bajaron las escaleras para esperar noticias de algún profesor. Fue luego de eso cuando se convencieron que lo que ellas más temían, estaba llevándose a cabo. Explosiones por todas partes, hechizos y encantamientos de un lado a otro

-¡Muchachas!—Dijo Pomona Sprout.

-Díganos, profesora.

-El Profesor Flitwick fue a las mazmorras hace un rato para alertar a Severus, pero todavía no regresa. ¿Por qué no van a ver qué sucedió y le dicen que necesitamos que venga para estar preparados?

Hermione sintió cómo el nudo en la garganta que hacía pocas horas se había colado en su garganta, volvía a aparecer.

-Lo haremos en seguida—Dijo Luna.

Llegaron a las mazmorras en menos de dos minutos. Se toparon con varios alumnos de Slytherin que tenían sus rostros llenos de tranquilidad y algo de complicidad.

-¡Profesor Snape!—Gritó Luna, cuando lo vio pasar por un corredor.

-El Profesor Flitwick—Continuó la castaña, tratando con todas sus entrañas de no verse afectada.

Severus empalideció un poco.

-Justamente iba a buscar algo de ayuda… se desmayó y no responde con _Enervate._

-Por Merlín, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-La profesora Sprout dijo que necesitarían alguien que los ayude para el refuerzo.

Severus no dijo nada y se alejó rápidamente de ellas. Ambas decidieron llevarlo Enfermería para que lo trataran con toda seguridad. Todo seguía peor que antes, el castillo entero estaba conmovido, y corría de un lado a otro para poder contribuir en algo. Decidieron ir a ver en los pisos más arriba, a la Torre de Astronomía, pero sus dedeos fueron restringidos, ya que una oleada de hechizos y maldiciones pasaban frente a sus narices. Aparentemente, todo, todo lo que los Mortífagos conjuraban, pasaba frente a sus narices o justo en la punta del cabello. Ellas comenzaron a defenderse y a correr llamando a nombre de sus amigos.

_-¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Reducto!_

_-¡Bombarda!_

Hermione tropezó y cayó al suelo.

_-¡Impedimenta!_

-¡Ron!

-¡Ginny!

Bajaron las escaleras, y oyeron respuestas.

-¡Por aquí! Pero con cuidado, está todo oscuro.

Caminaron con sigilo, y luego llegaron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Malfoy se fue hace poco rato a la Torre de Astronomía.

-Nosotras íbamos par allá, pero unos Mortífagos nos empezaron a atacar.

-De seguro eran los que iban detrás de él vigilando, hay que ir a ver.

-No vayan solos, yo los acompañaré.—Dijo Remus Lupin, quien hacía poco había entrado en el corredor oscuro. Su voz era inconfundible. —Tonks me dijo que Snape iba para allá.

Las muchachas, en adición con sus amigos y Remus, regresaron al piso que conducía a la Torre de Astronomía. A los lejos, vieron como Neville llegaba a las escaleras que conducían a ella, y salía fuertemente disparado por el aire. De pronto, el chico estuvo en el suelo, mientras soltaba sonoros gemidos de malestar.

-¡Neville!—Exclamó Luna.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes… solo necesito que me ayudes a levantarme.

Remus, mientras tanto, lanzó unos cuantos hechizos contra la puerta e intentó subirla, pero le fue imposible, y al igual que Neville, salió disparado por el aire. Inmediatamente se levantó y regresó a ellos.

-Está totalmente bloqueada. De seguro lo dejaron así los Mortífagos.

-Vi a Snape que subió sin problemas. Atravesó esa puerta imaginaria como si nada-

-¿Qué?—Dijo Ron.

-Severus debe haber aprovechado que posee la Marca Oscura para actuar. –Sentenció Remus, con algo de esperanza.

De pronto una nueva avalancha de maldiciones comenzaron a perturbar el corredor, y los cinco iniciaron su defensa a la perfección. Hermione, Luna y Ron corrieron con el fin de atrapar a una mortífaga toda destartalada que había atacado y arrancado al instante. Vieron pasar a Tonks, lanzando maleficios por doquier, a modo de defensa. Pero aquel tiempo le fue suficiente para alertar a Ron.

-Busca a tu hermano. Fue atacado por Greyback.

El rostro del pelirrojo cambió al instante. Ambas muchachas lo miraron y se echaron a correr mucho más fuerte en busca de Bill. Muchos pasillos más allá, lo encontraron tirado, con unas feas mordeduras de las cuales salía mucha sangre. Hermione lo vio, y no tardó en correr nuevamente, esta vez en dirección a la Enfermería.

-¡Madame Pomfrey!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bill Weasley fue atacado por un hombre Lobo…

-Hay que trasladarlo de inmediato aquí.—Ordenó. Fue hacia su oficina y a los pocos momentos, regresó con dos medimagos quienes portaban una camilla. Se veían ágiles para caminar. Los guió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el herido, y los dos hombres con la ayuda de Ron, lo depositaron en la camilla. Ron decidió colocarse a la cabeza de la camilla, y Hermione con Luna a los pies, para proteger Bill en caso de algún ataque de los Mortífagos. Llegaron al Ala, y la enfermera no esperó ni un segundo para comenzar su labor de tratar a Bill. Minutos más tarde aparecería Remus, para tratar de ayudar a la enfermera con la mayor información posible.

-Greyback es un Hombre Lobo, pero no estaba transformado, así que las consecuencias no serán las mismas que las mías.

-Solo lo hizo para hacer daño—Escupió Ron.

-Claro, si está afiliado a los Mortífagos de seguro que sí. Se sabe que últimamente ha atacado a muchas personas sin la mayor razón. —Remus se levantó.—Yo volveré para saber qué sucede. Ustedes deberían quedarse aquí.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó Ron. —Debemos seguir luchando.

-Creo que ya han hecho suficiente. Sería mejor que se quedaran aquí acompañando a Bill, y así hay tres vidas más que están fuera de peligro.

El hombre salió del lugar a paso rápido. Los tres amigos se quedaron observando a Bill, sentados en una camilla vacía, oyendo los quejidos de dolor de Bill, y uno que otro destrozo causado por los ataques en algún lugar del castillo. Hermione estaba verdaderamente preocupada por Bill, pero no podía negar que Severus rondaba en su cabeza. Se preguntaba qué había hecho o qué iba a hacer, y estaba convencida de que no era nada bueno, no era para apoyar el bando del cual ella y todos allí estaban, sino del contrario. Por algo, él le había suplicado que confiara en él. Esa noche actuaría en contra de lo que ella luchaba. Esa noche eran dos enemigos más.


	40. Capítulo 39: Peor que cualquier

**Capítulo XXXIX: Peor que cualquier otra pesadilla u otro lamento.**

Pasó quizás una hora desde que Ron, Luna y ella se encontraban acompañando a Bill. Éste, luego de un buen rato de varias pociones, ungüentos e indicaciones, fue dejado en paz por la enfermera, y a cargo de los tres muchachos para que le dieran un poco de apoyo moral. La mujer siguió su trabajo revisando el estado del profesor Flitwick, y atendiendo a un recién llevado Neville, quien no se vio capaz de continuar luego de fuertes golpes y un hechizo que le llegó de lleno en el hombro. Estuvieron con él unos momentos luego que lo dejaron descansando en una de las primeras camillas desde la entrada de la enfermería. Él les contó lo que le había sucedido y todo lo que había visto, y después los tres resolvieron dejarlo para que descansara. Fue después de todo eso cuando vieron que Remus y Tonks entraban en la Enfermería, mucho más acabados que la última vez que los vieron.

-Al parecer todo ha acabado. Los Mortífagos volaron de Hogwarts—Comunicó Remus.

-¿No han sabido nada de Harry?—Preguntó Tonks.

-Neville dice que lo vio, que salió tras Malfoy y el profesor Snape luego que salieron de la Torre de Astronomía.- Respondió Hermione.

-Bien. Ginny debe estar buscándolo. Minerva pidió que todos los alumnos que lucharon, fueran revisados en Enfermería.

-¿Cómo estás, Bill?

-Hambriento, Tonks. Creo que Fleur no durará mucho sobre la faz de la tierra, si es que no me curo.

-Por Merlín, esa sensación es horrible. Ojalá no te tome mucho ignorarla..- Comentó Remus, con desgano.

Las puertas de la Enfermería indicaron que alguien había llegado. Todos se giraron y vieron a Ginny y Harry entrando. La castaña se levantó y corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Hermione. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

-Yo estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

Hermione miró a su amiga y supo que algo mucho más profundo que cualquiera otra cosa que haya vivido, se escondía tras sus ojos marrones. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto, y apartó la mirada para concentrarse en su hermano. Harry no tardó en preguntar por el estado de este.

-Oye, Harry—Dijo Ron de repente—. Yo creo que deberías ir a buscar a Dumbledore. Quizás él podría ayudar a Bill con sus heridas. Se la debe.

Harry miró al suelo.

-Dumbledore está muerto—Enunció Ginny. Un violento y aterrador silencio apareció al instante.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?—Inquirió Remus.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, así como en los de Luna y Tonks. Ron y Remus se veían notoriamente afectados.

-¿Cómo pasó?—Preguntó Tonks, en medio de su trance.

-Snape lo mató.—Dijo Harry—.Yo estaba ahí, lo vi hacerlo.

Hermione entendió rápidamente aquello que presenció en los ojos de Ginny. Era un profundo temor acerca de una verdad recientemente revelada. Luna soltó un gritito. Los ojos de Hermione estallaron en lágrimas. Ginny se volvió muchísimo más triste de lo que estaba al segundo de ver la reacción de su amiga. Ron inmediatamente puso su atención en ella. Estaba enfurecido, enfurecido por lo que había ocurrido, y enfurecido por lo que tenía que pasar Hermione. Ésta no pudo más, y abandonó la enfermería corriendo.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser posible, debía ser un error, quizás otra excusa o mentira de Harry para perjudicar a Severus, aunque ella sabía que Harry no era capaz. Sintió que alguien iba corriendo tras ella, y se giró para comprobar que era Ginny.

-¡Hermione, detente!—Exclamó.

La muchacha frenó en seco, pero no así sus sollozos ni sus lágrimas, más bien, estos se acrecentaron. En aquel corredor, sus gemidos retumbaban con tal potencia, que lograba aumentar la angustia de Hermione. No podía parar de llorar, aunque se lo propusiera. Se lo había estado aguantando todo el tiempo, desde que abandonó el despacho de Severus. Y más encima con lo que había contado Harry, era mucho más imposible. Era como su estuviera inmersa en la peor de sus pesadillas. Severus había matado a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Dumbledore era su amigo! Él se lo había reconocido. Él sabía de su relación. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Hermione—Dijo Ginny, con lágrimas en el rostro. Era verdaderamente chocante ver el deplorable estado de Hermione. Parecía haber llorado durante una semana sin cesar.

-Ginny, no puede ser—Gimió en lo que pudo.—No puede ser. Dime que no es verdad. Que es otra de las tonteras de Harry. Severus no pudo haber matado a Dumbledore. ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera Dumbledore está muerto!

-Lo vi. Está tirado en el suelo, en el patio.

-No…

-Cayó de la Torre de Astronomía aparentemente.

La castaña seguía ahogada en su llanto.

-Hermione, acuérdate que Neville vio subir a Snape.—Musitó la pelirroja, como si dijera una afirmación muy secreta y prohibida. Tonks dijo que se dirigía a la Torre.

-¡Pero estaba Malfoy! ¡Estaban los Mortífagos que nos atacaron!

-Harry recién había llegado con Dumbledore. Estaba con él. Él vio cuando… Snape lo hizo.

-No… ¡NO!

Ver a Hermione era desesperante, desgarrador, partía el alma verla así. Estaba fuera de sí, perdida en un horrendo pesar, una desesperación, una angustia, una decepción. Un lamento muchísimo más fuerte intervino en el corredor. Pronto se sintió aquel hermoso lamento del ave fénix, el cual se escuchaba en todo el castillo. Su aflicción curaba el malestar de todos en el castillo, pero no así el de Hermione, pues el ave confirmaba que Ginny y Harry habían dicho la verdad: Dumbledore estaba muerto. Y quizás estaba muerto gracias la persona que ella amaba. No podía ser un peor chiste.

-Hermione, tranquilízate, por favor.

-No puedo… ¡No lo entiendes!

-No, no lo entiendo. Pero necesito que te tranquilices. ¡Necesitas pensar muy bien las cosas!

-¿Qué voy a pensar? ¡Ya me dijiste que Dumbledore está muerto! ¡Qué es verdad que Severus mató a Dumbledore! ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES QUE PIENSE?

-¡Piensa en lo que te dijo! ¿Por qué crees que pidió que confiaras en él?

-¡Claro! De seguro el muy idiota quiere quedarse con todo. ¡Con el trono de Mortífago, y con la idiota de su novia estudiante para que lo ame! Ya entendí su jueguito.

-¿No vas a confiar en él?

-¡Ginny! No me digas que tú confías en él…

-No, no lo hago. Pero tú deberías.

-¿Perdón? ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que me estás diciendo?

-No es ninguna estupidez. Tú prometiste que confiarías en él, pasara lo que pasara.

-Mató a Dumbledore… nunca pensé…

-Nunca pensaste nada. O si lo pensaste, te dio lo mismo, y le prometiste que igual confiarías en él.

-No te entiendo, Ginny. Tú no crees en él, de seguro lo odias por lo que hizo, pero aún así me pides que confíe en él.

-¡Alguien debe hacerlo! ¡A ti te corresponde, y más encima lo prometiste! No es una tontería.

Hermione comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en dirección a las escaleras.

-¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?

La muchacha no respondió, solo siguió avanzando acompañada por su amiga, quien no siguió insistiendo, pues al parecer se respondió sola. Los rostros de toda la gente con la que se toparon, estaba sombríos. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rostros pálidos, vistas gachas. Descendieron en las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, caminaron por ellas hasta que llegaron al que conducía el despacho de Severus. Hermione tocó muy estruendosamente la puerta.

-¡Severus!—Vociferó—Severus, abre la puerta.

-Hermione. Hermione, escúchame—Dijo la pelirroja.

-Severus. _¡Alohomora!—_Intentó abrir la puerta, pero aunque la cerradura hizo un ruido, nada pareció aflojar la puerta.- _¡Bombarda!—_Nada explotó. Nada_._

-¡Hermione, escúchame!

-¿Qué, Ginny, qué?

-Snape no está aquí, no está en ninguna parte de Hogwarts. Escapó junto a los otros Mortífagos luego de haber asesinado a Dumbledore.

-No…No…-Hermione se apoyó en la pared, y de apoco comenzó a caer, aún negando. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de cubrir su rostro. Estaba sonrojada, húmeda, con los ojos hinchados al punto de querer explotar. Gemía, temblaba, y seguía negando con la cabeza. Y Ginny cada vez se sentía mucho peor al ver el estado de su amiga. Sabía que no la tranquilizaría tan fácilmente, sobre todo por el hecho de que Harry era el único de los cinco que no entendería nada. Y aquella no era una ocasión para confesiones, y no valía la pena tampoco, pues el futuro era muy incierto a partir de ese momento. Ginny se sentó junto a su amiga en el suelo y la abrazó. La castaña estuvo mucho rato llorando, balbuceando cosas para sí misma, hasta que al parecer se rindió, y el sueño la venció. No podía dejarla sola allí, y tampoco la despertaría, pues eso significaría volver a hacerla sufrir nuevamente, por lo que se quedó allí con la esperanza de que Ron y Luna la buscarían con el mapa, para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido con Hermione. Aquello tardó un poco en ocurrir. Ginny también se había quedado dormida un buen rato, hasta que sintió que alguien le movía el brazo. Ésta abrió los ojos con un poco de temor, y trato de apartarse.

-Soy yo, Luna. —Aseguró la rubia dulcemente.

-Ginny, ¿qué pasó?—Preguntó Ron, de pie un poco más atrás de Luna.

-Hermione está de lo peor.

-Murciélago grasiento de mierda.

-No puedo creer lo que hizo el Profesor Snape.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Pues yo sí, Luna! No necesité ni un segundo para convencerme de que fue él.

-Shh—Emitió Ginny, pidiendo que bajar el volumen de su voz.—No paró de llorar hasta que se quedo dormida. De verdad no deseo que se despierte hasta en unos cuantos días más.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿La llevamos a la Sala Común?

-Sería muy sospechoso para Harry dejarla en Enfermería—Murmuró Luna-, muchas explicaciones. Yo sé que tenemos que hacer esto por culpa de quien asesinó a Dumbledore, pero es el secreto de Hermione, su pena, su lamento de amor. Ella preferiría dejarlo entre nosotros y no soltar ninguna duda.

-De acuerdo. La llevaremos la Sala Común entonces. Lo mejor es hacerlo mediante levitación. Estamos muy lejos de la Torre Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a algún elfo doméstico?—Sugirió Luna.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Sí, Ronald, se puede.

-De acuerdo… eh... ¿Dobby?

El silencio de la mazmorra fue perturbado por un ¡paf! Y de pronto se vio unos enormes ojos verdes a la altura de las piernas de Ron.

-¡Hermanos Weasley! ¡Señorita Luna!—Exclamó él con entusiasmo, aunque fue evidente que no era el mismo de siempre. Ya estaba enterado de la lamentable muerte, y de seguro era el que más lo lamentaba de todos los elfos en el castillo, pues Albus Dumbledore había cumplido su sueño de trabajar recibiendo remuneración.

-Hola Dobby. ¿Cómo estás?

-Al igual que todos ustedes, niña Lovegood. Muy apenado. De verdad siento mucho lo que pasó con el profesor Dumbledore. ¿Es verdad que fue… el profesor Snape?

-Sí, Dobby, fue ese imbécil.

-Nunca me lo pude haber imaginado. Él no es la persona que todos creen. Nos trataba con mucho respeto y buenas formas…

-Nosotros teníamos conciencia de que Snape no era todo el tiempo un insufrible, Dobby. —Intervino Ginny.—Pero sucedió.

-Dobby, nosotros te llamamos, porque necesitamos pedirte un favor.

-Por supuesto, lo que quiera señor Weasley.

-Lo que pasa es que Hermione está muy mal por lo de Dumbledore… y se quedó dormida en medio de su angustia. Queremos acostarla en la Sala Común porque no creemos necesario que se vaya a Enfermería.

-Y quieren que yo me aparezca con ella en su cuarto.

-Exactamente, Dobby.

-Es un placer para mí poder ayudarlos.

El elfo se dirigió hacia la muchacha que descansaba junto a la puerta. Estaba pálida, profundamente dormida, con el visible malestar que había sufrido antes de caer en sueño.

-¿Podrás con las dos, Dobby?—Dijo Ginny acercándose— No es lo ideal que quede en el suelo.

-Yo podría encargarme de ella, pero de igual forma puedo llevarme a ustedes dos.

-Estupendo.

-Nosotros te esperaremos fuera de la Sala Común para volver a la Enfermería.

-Está bien.

-Si lo prefieres, puedes darle esto—Luna le tendió un pequeño frasquito con un líquido color púrpura.—Poción para dormir. Acabo de sacar una de la enfermería.

-Es una poción para dormir sin soñar. Una vez se la dieron a Harry en cuarto año.

-Gracias. Creo que es mejor asegurarnos. Listo Dobby.

El elfo ya había tomado la mano de la castaña, ahora la pelirroja le tendía la suya. Un nuevo ¡paf!, y los tres desaparecieron de la mazmorra. Ginny había cerrado los ojos ante tal desagradable sensación, y cuando sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban al tocar piso firme, los abrió para ver el cuarto que ella compartía con Hermione.

-Muchísimas gracias, Dobby.

Hermione soltó un gruñido y frunció el ceño.

-Encantado de ayudar, señorita Weasley—Dijo él, sonriendo. —Y también lo lamento mucho por ella. Sé que se encuentra así por el Profesor Snape. Ella lucía muy feliz su lado.

-Al parecer sí.

-Sería bueno que las cosas se aclarasen, que haya una explicación más prudente respecto a la muerte del Director.

-Quizás la haya, Dobby, y Hermione es la que tiene que creer en ella.

-Porque debe creer en el Profesor Snape…

-Exactamente.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Dobby, y gracias.

¡Paf! Y Ginny se encontró nuevamente sola con su amiga. Abrió la cama correspondiente, y con toda la fuerza y el cuidado posible, la levantó hacia la cama. En todo ese proceso, Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Q…¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Hermione. Debes acostarte, debes dormir.

-Pero… ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, no te preocupes. –La pelirroja abrió la botellita que Luna le había dado, y vertió el contenido en la boca de la castaña.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es para que te tranquilices y duermas. A descansar, buenas noches.

Los ojos de Hermione de a poco comenzaron a cerrarse, y Ginny se quedó allí unos momentos más solo para asegurarse. Acto seguido, abandonó su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. La Sala Común tenía varios alumnos agrupados en silencio, con sus caras de espanto e incredulidad. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Y ella agradeció que fuera así.

-No lo puedo creer. Es la noticia más triste que he recibido en años. Dumbledore era un hombre tan completo, inteligente. El mejor mago, sin dudas.

-Y el mejor director—Dijo Luna, hablando con la Dama Gorda.-¿Cómo quedó Hermione?

-Se despertó un rato, pero no se acordaba de nada, así que la acosté y le di la poción, y ahora está profundamente dormida de nuevo.

-Uf, menos mal—Resopló Ron. —Vamos a ver Bill. Los papás están ahí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, llegaron al rato que tú y Hermione salieron de la Enfermería.

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-Muy mal… tan mal que se terminó abrazando con Fleur.

-¿Fleur está aquí?

-¿Qué pretendes? Es la novia de Bill. Al final por eso mi mamá terminó aceptándola, porque a ella no le importa cómo esté Bill, "porque con su belleza alcanza suficiente para los dos".

-¡Increíble!

-Pero no es malo, de verdad. Cuando veas a mamá te vas a dar cuenta.

-Fue una tranquilidad para la señora Weasley, Ginny.

Entraron en la Enfermería. Neville y el Profesor Flitwick aún descansando. Algunos alumnos de otras casas, pero que no tenían nada grave, y al fondo, una camilla rodeada de gente. Harry, Remus, Tonks, los Señores Weasley, Fred, George y Fleur.

-¡Ginny, hija! ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé mucho cundo no te encontré—Dijo la mujer.

-Estaba acompañando a Hermione. No se encontraba muy bien.

-¿Le afecto mucho lo de Dumbledore?

-Al parecer sí. La dejé durmiendo en la Sala Común.

-Muy bien, qué buen gesto.

Ginny saludó a su papá, a sus hermanos, y con algo de recato, lo hizo con Fleur. Observó un momento a su hermano mayor. Ya estaba un poco más tranquilo al estar rodeado de la gente que lo quería. De vez en cuando, Molly o Fleur le aplicaban un ungüento de olor fuerte en las cicatrices, el cual permitía una óptima cicatrización dentro de lo posible.

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?—Le dijo Harry, tomándola del brazo para apartarla del resto. Ron y Luna, suponiendo de lo que se trataba, se acercaron a ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-¿Qué le pasó a Hermione? ¿Es en serio que se puso tan mal por lo de Dumbledore? Nunca me lo habría esperado.

-Nadie se esperaba la muerte de Dumbledore, amigo—Dijo Ron. —Y no me digas que tu reacción fue como si nada. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender a Hermione.

-Disculpen, pero mi caso es distinto. Dumbledore no significa lo mismo para Hermione que para mí. Debe haber otra cosa.

-El Profesor Snape—Dijo Luna.

Ginny y Ron la miraron con incredulidad.

-Recuerda que ella pasó mucho tiempo con él últimamente, y había comenzado a hacerse una imagen muy distinta de la que tuvo siempre. Se notaba que creía en él. Ella se sintió algo traicionada, o tal vez avergonzada por haber creído en el hombre equivocado.

-Pero Hermione cómo pudo…

-Harry—Le interrumpió Ron—, tú nunca cuestionaste que lo hiciera. Tú siempre me pedías que callara y que me guardara los comentarios, pues confiabas muy bien en lo que ella hacía, así que no es adecuado que la juzguemos, menos en esta situación.

-¿Y Hermione está mal por ese murciélago?

-¿Qué sentirías al saber que un profesor en el cual confiabas, aunque no todos lo hacían, mata al director de Hogwarts? ¿Al que ayudabas cada semana? Ten un poquito de empatía con ella. Es mujer, nunca podrás colocarte en nuestro lugar. —Sentenció Ginny.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-La Profesora McGonagall se reunió con los Jefes de Casa y con Hagrid. Acordaron que el colegio seguirá funcionando hasta el funeral de Dumbledore, luego de eso, todos seremos enviados nuestras casas. Por ende, todo lo académico ha sido aplazado hasta el próximo año. —Contó Harry.

-Lo siento mucho, Harry. Sé que el Profesor Dumbledore era muy importante para ti.

-Lo era, Luna, Muchas gracias.

Un profundo silencio los acompañó. Todos se miraron entre todos, el cansancio era evidente; era de madrugada, y por los ataques, las visitas a la enfermería, el ataque de Bill y la llegada de la familia Weasley, nadie había querido ir a descansar, pero era necesario. Los próximos días iban a ser duros, y necesitarían las energías para poder soportarlo, y para poder apoyarse los unos a los otros en este tiempo en que la gente estaba más vulnerable que nunca. Todos estaban expuestos, cada uno era responsable de sí mismo y de estar vivo. Cada uno era responsable de quién confiaba y de quien no.

* * *

Pobre Hermione :(

Queda muy poquito =) Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Son las mejores! Un beso! Espero sus comentarios!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**


	41. Capítulo 40: Enfrentando la verdad

**Capítulo XXXX: Enfrentando la verdad.**

Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad. Le molestaba la poca luz que había en el cuarto, y se sentía perdida, quizás algo mareada. Volvió a cerrarlos, y se acomodó en su cama de doseles, respiró ampliamente y los abrió de nuevo. Se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y eso era lo único que sabía con certeza, además que se llamaba Hermione Granger. Pero si Ginny estaba allí, si estaba amaneciendo u oscureciendo, si había pasado unas cuantas horas o unos cuántos días, si todos estaban bien o no, de eso, no estaba nada segura. Trató de recordar lo último vivido antes de dormir. Ginny acostándola, diciendo que tenía que descansar. Le era muy borroso, pues estaba media dormida. Fue un poco más atrás y se vio con los ojos llorosos tocando la puerta del despacho de Severus, mientras Ginny trataba de calmarla. ¿Por qué? Esa duda le llevó a pensar si aquello lo había soñado, si todo eso había sido una pesadilla, y ahora se estaba levantando para un nuevo día de colegio en Hogwarts. Se miró. Estaba con ropa, no con pijama. Con la ropa que había utilizado la tarde en que Harry salió con Dumbledore a buscar un horrocrux. Dumbledore. Severus. Harry. Y tan rápido como un disparo, recordó todo. Y se estremeció como si hubiera sentido uno. Harry había contado en la Enfermería que Dumbledore estaba muerto, y que Severus Snape lo había matado. Él, la persona que Hermione quería, la persona con la que había estado compartiendo sus días durante cinco meses, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo era posible que no se haya dado por enterada de lo que Severus tenía que hacer? ¿Nuevamente le había mentido? Sí, nuevamente le había mentido, le había ocultado cosas, y se libró de culpas rogándole que confiara en él. Qué cosa más fácil para al final no tener que disculparse, pues ella le había prometido que confiaría en él. Le dio asco pensar en eso. Le dio asco pensar que había sido engañada todo ese tiempo. Quizás él la quería, pero la había manipulado todo el tiempo para tenerla a su lado y así ser un poquito más feliz mientras ella vivía un cuento y no se daba por enterada de lo que ocurría realmente. Porque si de verdad él hubiera confiado en ella, le habría contado que debía hacerlo, que quería hacerlo, ¡quizás qué fue lo que pasó! Pero las cosas no hubieran sido tan dañinas para ambas partes. Quizás ella habría tomado la resolución de alejarse al no verse capaz de soportar compartir los días con quien asesinaría al director, o tal vez lo hubiera apoyado según las razones que tenía, pero no habría sido todo tan explosivo, dejando ver mentiras, desconfianzas, no teniendo ni la menor idea de por qué había ocurrido. Ginny, Luna, Ron, quienes sabían de su relación, debían estar muy decepcionados con lo ocurrido, tal vez no con ella, sino con todo lo que ella había creído, molestos con él por haber traicionado a Dumbledore, y haber traicionado a Hermione. Estaba claro que Snape había traicionado a toda la gente del castillo. Todos los profesores creían en él por órdenes de Dumbledore, pero éste terminó siendo asesinado por quien siempre pedía confianza. Era la mayor y más lamentable estupidez del último tiempo. "Dumbledore es muy crédulo", decían unos. "Casi demasiado" pensaba Hermione. Tomó la rápida resolución de no dejarse afectar por todo lo que tuviera que ver con Severus Snape. Las cosas ya estaban hechas. Él había escapado, y nadie sabía en cuánto tiempo más volvería. Por su parte, Hermione creía que el futuro no la esperaba con un nuevo año en Hogwarts, sino en medio de la búsqueda de horrocruxes que gracias a la muerte de Dumbledore, había quedado inconclusa. No se veía la oportunidad de volver a ver a Severus, por lo tanto, no tenía caso seguir pensando que aquel hombre seguía siendo su "novio" sino quien fue su profesor, y un asesino, nuevamente asesino. Ya había llorado lo suficiente por él, y no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo, pues solo se ridiculizaba a sí misma ahogándose en la idea de que él era inocente, que era un error, que él no quiso hacerlo, y por eso pidió que confiara en él. No estaba en tercer año para creer eso.

Hizo a un lado las mantas y se levantó. El cuerpo le pasó la cuenta, pues se sintió mareada al instante. Por lo perdida que estaba y lo débil que se sentía, estaba casi segura que habían pasado por lo menos dos días desde que todo había ocurrido. Se asomó por la ventana, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban silenciosos, algo oscuros. El cielo estaba aclarándose hacía poco. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, según su reloj.

-Ginny—Dijo moviendo su cama delicadamente, para no despertarla del susto. Ésta abrió los ojos.

-¿Hermione?—Se sentó en la cama. –¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy mejor.

-¿Segura?

-Segura. Ya no tiene caso seguir sintiéndome mal por él. No vale la pena.

-No me agrada oír eso.

-No puedo confiar en él, Ginny. Él no confió en mí. Podía haberme dicho que tenía que hacerlo.

-Debió tener fuertes motivos para no hacerlo. Podría haberte puesto en peligro.

-Es probable. Pero ya no me interesa. Quizás ya no nos veamos más, así que no hay que darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

Al tomarle el peso a las palabras "ya no nos veamos más", tomó plena conciencia que no se trataba de dejar de lado a un conocido más, sino a quien _amaba_, a quien amaba todavía. Pero ahora que Dumbledore estaba muerto, todo eso debía ignorarse, y debía ser más importante ayudar a Harry para destruir a Voldemort.

-¿Cuánto hace que pasó todo esto?

-Antes de anoche.

-Un día entero ¿Por qué dormí tanto?

-Te di una poción para dormir, ¿No recuerdas?

-No… creo que no. Bueno—Dijo levantándose—, creo que iré a comer, sino me desmayaré, y volveré a estar dos días en cama, y no quiero eso.

-Con cuidado.

-Está bien, sigue durmiendo.

La castaña salió del cuarto y de su casa, para ir directamente a las cocinas de Hogwarts para poder comer algo, ya que comenzaba a sentir el malestar de no haber comido hacía más de un día. El castillo estaba en su habitual silencio. Pero había algo en el ambiente, que los alumnos y profesores, mientras dormían, desprendían, y era un profundo pesar, un profundo dolor por semejante pérdida. Y al parecer hasta en las pinturas y retratos se sentía el dolor y la pena, pues no encontró ninguna buena cara mientras bajaba las escaleras. Cuando entró, los elfos recién habían empezado a trabajar, pues unos cuantos se les veía desocupados, viendo quién necesitaba ayuda y quién no. Uno de los desocupados se acercó a ella.

-Buen día, señorita.

-Hola. Tengo mucha hambre, y me gustaría saber si me pueden ayudar.

-Claro que sí. Diga que es lo que quiere y yo mismo se lo daré.

Hermione odiaba abusar de los Elfos, pero estaba en la cocina, y allí ellos serían serviciales por esencia y sin excepción.

-Me encantaría una taza de leche con dos aliados. No como hace más de un día.

-¿Más de un día? Vaya. Si no le es suficiente con los dos aliados, no dude en pedirme algo más para comer.

-De acuerdo.

El elfo, que era de un gris claro, ojos bien amarillos y de rostro algo aporreado, se alejó de ella mientras tomaba asiento junto a una de las chimeneas.

-¿Hermione Granger?—Dijo Dobby acercándose.

-Hola Dobby.

-Señorita cómo se encuentra. ¿Ya se recuperó?—Le preguntó con mucha amabilidad.

-Estoy bien… ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Bueno, señorita, resulta que pude ver como se encontraba el día en que mataron a Dumbledore. Ayudé a sus amigos.

-¿Con qué?

-Usted se quedó con Ginny Weasley en la salida del despacho del Profesor Snape, y el Señor Ronald Weasley me mandó a llamar para que pudiera aparecerme en su cuarto para poder acostarla.

-Vaya—Dijo sorprendida—, la verdad no me pregunté cómo es que llegué a mi cama.

-Su amiga Ginny Weasley no quería despertarla, pues se encontraba muy conmocionada. Así que yo las llevé a las dos su cuarto. Ella después se encargó de acostarla.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, Dobby. Fuiste en sol.

-De nada, señorita. Solo me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra ahora respecto al Profesor Snape.

-Ahora estoy bien, conmocionada por lo del director, pero he tomado la determinación de tratar de olvidar todo lo que respecte al Profesor Snape… porque estoy muy decepcionada, y no tiene caso que siga dando vueltas en el asunto.

-¿De verdad no va tomar en cuenta las palabras de su amiga?

-¿Qué palabras?

El elfo que había ofrecido ayuda a Hermione llegó con la taza de leche y un plato con dos aliados humeantes. La muchacha tomó uno de ellos y le dio un mordisco. Al hacerlo sintió una enorme recomposición en su cuerpo.

-Que debía confiar en él a pesar de lo que haya sucedido, aunque nadie lo haga.

-No hay razón para hacerlo.

-Usted lo ama. Y él le pidió que confiara en él.

-Pero mató al director.

-El director confiaba mucho en él, como nadie se lo puede imaginar.

-Con mayor razón, la traición aumenta.

-No lo creo. Lo que creo es que usted sabe en el fondo de su corazón que debe confiar ciegamente en él, pero no lo quiere hacer.

-¿Eso crees?

-Hay muchas razones para confiar en él, como muchas razones para no hacerlo. El mejor guía es el corazón. Usted se está guiando mucho por la cabeza, y a veces el corazón está en la total verdad.

-Estoy pensando con el corazón. Me duele que no haya confiado en mí.

-Sí confió en usted. Y quizás es usted es la que está fallando, pues prometió creer en él y ahora se encuentra determinada a olvidarlo.

Hermione se sintió totalmente reprochada con aquella conversación, pero no se molestó para nada con él, pues estaba en todo su derecho de manifestar su opinión, y se alegraba que lo hiciera, pero también sabía que no le molestaba porque en el fondo así lo sentía, aunque lo negara. Una parte de ella le pedía imperiosamente que pensara bien las cosas y que creyera en él, por lo que él le había pedido, porque Severus había prometido cumplir la tarea de Draco. Todo indicaba que Severus podría ser inocente, o al menos no un vil asesino, sino alguien que cumplía con un juramento que le podría haber costado la vida. También el hecho de asesinar a Dumbledore, significaba rectificar su puesto de Mortífago, y eso era beneficioso para Harry.

-Dobby, no sé qué hacer.

-No siempre lo más difícil es lo correcto, Hermione Granger.

-Podría ser.

-En su caso lo es. Olvidarse de la persona que quiere, porque no le dijo que debía asesinar a alguien, aunque le pidió imperiosamente que creyera en él, no es la solución a todo. A la larga podría arruinar su vida.

Sí, en el fondo, Hermione sabía que Severus no era malo. No le había mentido, pues Severus le dijo que habían cosas que no podía decirle aún, así como ella no podía decirle sobre los horrocruxes. Ella sabía que se trataba de una misión de los Mortífagos, que existía un Juramento Inquebrantable, que a él le dolía mucho ocultarle todo eso. Y también le dolía hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Por eso Severus estaba tan raro, y durante un período considerable previo a que todo sucediera. Sentía la horrorosa incertidumbre de que el día en que iba asesinar a su amigo Dumbledore podía llegar en cualquier momento, y podía estropearlo todo. Severus temía llevarlo a cabo. Y temía que ella no confiara en él.

-¿Tú crees que estoy equivocada al no confiar en él?

-Casi totalmente. El profesor Snape es buena gente, muy especial con el resto, pero sabe querer, y todo lo que hace, lo hace por una noble causa. Le pesan las cosas que tiene que hacer, pero no las hace por su bien, sino el bien de todo el mundo, por el bien de usted, de Harry Potter.

-¿Tú lo conoces bien?

-Particularmente. En una que otra ocasión he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, y he ahí la razón por la cual no encuentro bien que desconfíe.

-Tengo miedo de tomar la decisión incorrecta. No quiero que me decida confiar en él… y después tenga que enterarme que mis suposiciones estaban mal.

-Eso no va a pasar. Debe existir una muy poderosa razón para que el Profesor Dumbledore haya confiado tan ciegamente en él, al punto de exigirnos a nosotros que lo hagamos también. Yo siento aquí—Y señaló su corazón—que usted estará en lo correcto al confiar en él. Debería usted sentir lo mismo con su corazón, con ese corazón que quiere al hombre del cual hemos estado hablando.

Dobby le dedicó una enorme sonrisa para animarla, luego, con sus enormes orejas y ojos, se alejó de ella para seguir con su trabajo. Hermione se acabó la leche y los aliados, y con eso quedó un poco satisfecha. Probablemente comería otra cosa a lo que llegara el desayuno junto a sus amigos. Por ahora quería alejarse de la gente para poder pensar las cosas bien, una vez más. Seguramente se había precipitado demasiado en declararse a sí misma que Severus Snape ya no le importaba, lo que Ginny le había intentado decir, porque eso con franqueza no era así. Le importaba más que mucho, y le dolía un mundo no poder estar con él en ese mismo instante para poder entender todas las cosas que tenía un desastre en la mente de Hermione, y también en su corazón.

-Confía en él—Se decía a sí misma, y se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez—te quiere, lo hizo por tu bien, tu seguridad. Era lo que debía hacer, es su trabajo, y tú lo aceptaste así desde el primer momento, y tú prometiste confiar en él a pesar de todo. No seas débil, impulsiva, con algo que requiere mucho tiempo y análisis. Las decisiones importantes y del corazón llevan tiempo.

Dio vueltas por todo el castillo pensando, recordando, analizando, tomando decisiones. Fue así como comenzaron a pasar las horas, la mañana se aclaró, y la gente comenzó a levantarse y a andar por el castillo por tener todo el tiempo del mundo. El desayuno ya estaría listo, esperando a ser acabado. La castaña fue hacia su casa.

-¡Hermione!—Exclamó Ron al verla entrar.

-Hola Ron.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estoy bien, tranquilízate. Hace un rato fue a comer algo a las cocinas, y después de eso me di vueltas por el castillo para pensar.

-Mi hermana mencionó que decidiste…-Y se calló, queriendo no incomodarla.

-Lo pensé mejor.

Éste asintió sin siquiera demostrar gusto o disgusto en las palabras de Hermione.

-Habla con Harry.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Con respecto al horrocrux. —La castaña asintió—y por si te lo preguntara… dile que anteanoche te pusiste mal porque creíste que confiabas en Snape porque lo ayudabas… Creo que se lo creyó. —Volvió a asentir.

Subió a su cuarto. Allí encontró a Ginny vistiéndose.

-¿Comiste?

-Sí, un poco, pero hace rato. Después me fui a dar una vuelta luego de una provechosa charla con Dobby.

-¿Dobby?

-Dobby me hizo pensar bien las cosas, logró lo que tú casi lograste.

-¿Ya no piensas igual que cuando despertaste?

-Algo así.

-Yo estoy muy decepcionada de lo que pasó, después de todo lo que hice, en parte, por él. Pero me alegra que exista alguien que crea en él, y que seas tú. Se lo prometiste…

-Y existen muchas razones para pensar que lo que hizo, fue por un motivo muy fuerte.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Me voy a duchar. ¿Me esperan para ir a tomar desayuno todos juntos?

-Por supuesto. Estaré abajo.

Quince minutos después, la castaña se unió a sus amigos. Harry la saludó muy cariñosamente, manifestándole su preocupación por saber cómo estaba. Era innegable que ya se sentía relativamente mejor, pero la tristeza estaba rondando a todos. Harry estaba muy pálido, un poco más callado que lo usual. Ron lucía muy desanimado, ni siquiera el hecho de hablar con Luna cambiaba las cosas, pues ella tampoco estaba bien, sino triste. Había poca gente en el Gran Salón, y se debía en parte, porque el día anterior, muchos padres decidieron retirar a sus hijos para no exponerlos al peligro acechado por la muerte del director, quien había sido uno de los magos más brillantes de la historia. Hermione supo que otros se rehusaron a abandonar el colegio hasta no haber ocurrido los funerales de Dumbledore, como fue el caso de Seamus Finnigan, quien estuvo determinado a no irse con su madre, por lo que ésta tuvo que conseguir rápidamente un lugar en Hogsmeade y así asistir al funeral. La gente casi no hablaba. Mientras ella comía, era muy poco lo que se decían entre ellos, incluso muy poco lo que comían. Era muy desalentador, pero era la realidad, y había que enfrentarla: Dumbledore estaba muerto, Hogwarts estaba en peligro, el Ministerio estaba en peligro, el Mundo Mágico estaba en peligro como jamás lo había estado.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar?—Le preguntó la castaña una vez fuera del Gran Salón.

-Claro.

Ambos chicos se apartaron de los demás, y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Qué sucedió al final?

-¿Con qué, Hermione?

-Con el horrocrux.

Harry agachó la cabeza. Luego se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, de donde sacó algo para tenderlo en la de Hermione. Era un relicario, tenía una forma de S en el centro.

-Ábrelo—Le indicó.

La muchacha obedeció. Delicadamente abrió el relicario, en el cual encontró un pequeño pergamino doblado. Lo estiró y encontró escrito lo siguiente.

"_Al Señor Oscuro:_

_Sé que estaré muerto mucho antes de que usted lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el verdadero Horrocrux y pretendo destruirlo lo más pronto que pueda. Encaro a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encuentre a su igual, usted sea inmortal una vez más._

_R.A.B."_

-¿R.A.B?

-Es lo mismo que me preguntó Ron. Y es lo mismo que te voy a responder. No tengo la menor idea.

-¿El horrocrux es falso?—Él asintió—Harry, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Al menos sabemos cómo es el horrocrux que tenemos que buscar. Quizás, incluso, puede que haya sido destruido si ese tal R.A.B tuvo suerte.

-Investigaré las iniciales en la biblioteca. Quizás allí encuentre algo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?

-Incrédulo. Aun no puedo creer que se haya ido. Y que se haya ido por culpa de quien Dumbledore siempre defendía.

-Lógico, ha sido todo muy duro para todos, pero de sobremanera para ti que lo viste todo, y… porque a Dumbledore le importabas mucho.

-Pero, ¿y tú? Me di cuenta que ese día te colocaste muy mal cuando contamos con Ginny que Dumbledore había muerto…

-Porque el Profesor Snape lo había asesinado. ¿Sabes Harry? En estos últimos meses había comenzado a confiar en él más de lo normal. Hacía muchas cosas por la Orden, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por preparar al séptimo año para poder defenderse pues estaba muy mal, todo para que tuvieran algo de conocimiento en caso de que sucediera una tragedia… fue un balde de agua fría enterarme que él había hecho eso.

-No me sorprende mucho. Tú siempre fuiste reacia a criticarlo, no te metías con él, no hablabas mal de él aunque te hiciera lo peor. Y más encima lo comenzaste a ayudar. Nunca cuestioné que lo hicieras, y tampoco me preocupé que comenzaras a tener una buena imagen de él. Tú sabes por qué haces las cosas.

-Sí…

-Pero tu decepción fue muy grande. No me digas que estabas en la posición que esperabas puras maravillas de él…

-No, no es eso… es que me sentí mal, simplemente eso.

-Hermione, somos amigos. No puedes decirme que te sentiste mal, y que fue así de simple. Puedes contarme.

-No, Harry, no creo que sea adecuado.

-Yo creo que sí. Nunca te lo pregunté antes, pero, ¿Dónde me fui, que de un rato para otro Luna y Ron comenzaron a salir, y tú estabas feliz de la vida? El primer trimestre me decías que no soportabas a Lavender, que te dolía lo que te estaba haciendo Ron.

-Ron me dejó de gustar—Dijo ella, completamente nerviosa.

-Pero debió ser por una muy poderosa razón para que fuera tan repentino todo.

-¿A ti te dejó de gustar Cho por una "muy poderosa razón"?

-Me di cuenta que me gustaba Ginny.

Hermione no se esperaba esa respuesta, sino evasivas, o una afirmación de que Cho le había dejado de gustar porque sí. No esa frase que podría…

-¿Te enamoraste de Snape?

Hermione soltó un gritito, asustada.

-Que estás diciendo?

-Hermione yo no soy tonto. Yo sé que durante mucho tiempo, Ginny, Luna, Ron y tú han estado ocultando algo. Creían que no me daba cuenta, pero yo no decía nada para no causar problemas ¿Ron saliendo con Luna? Eso me confirmó que cosas muy extrañas estaban sucediendo. Que tú no estuvieras celosa, que siguieras ayudando a Snape, que estuvieras contenta, aunque fingías normalidad. Debías estar saliendo con alguien, eso estaba claro, porque esa misma cara que tenías todos los días, era la misma que tuviste una vez que Ron terminó con Lavender. Este año más que nunca te atreviste a no hablar de Snape. Sí, claro, me dirás que es porque este año lo aprendiste a conocer más. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Toda la vida te trató de insufrible sabelotodo, biblioteca ambulante, te humilló incontables veces en cuarto año, te ignoraba en clases. Solo una estúpida dejaría pasar eso, y tú no eres estúpida.

La castaña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el labio le temblaba, su pecho palpitaba a la velocidad de la luz, sentía sus latidos en la cabeza, la respiración se le entrecortaba.

-En San Valentín saliste con alguien. Volviste tarde, muy mal. Cuando ataqué Malfoy, llegaste con Snape. Me negaste todo, después te quedaste hablando con Ron, y desde ese momento que las cosas entre los dos están más extrañas que nunca, pues casi ni hablamos de ti, si le preguntaba por ti, me decía que todo estaba bien, y luego cambiaba el tema. Esa noche en la Enfermería vi que se te cayó el mundo cuando dije que Snape había matado a Dumbledore. Saliste corriendo de la Enfermería, Ginny fue contigo. Ni Ron ni Luna quisieron que yo fuera a verte. Después no volviste, "porque quedaste tan mal, que te acostaron en la Sala Común". Los chicos ayer estuvieron muy preocupados por ti, y muy apenados también, más de lo que deberían. Si estos no son sucesos extraños, entonces dime qué son. Pero ya no puedes seguir ocultándome nada más. Quiero que me digas qué pasa, Hermione. Soy tu mejor amigo, que no se te olvide eso.

* * *

Los cagué a todos con el final del capítulo ajajajaj pero se van a tener que esperar al siguiente... como siempre :)

Isa, sí, tú, la nueva lectora... AMÉ tu review, sinceramente lo amé! Muchas gracias, siempre voy a estar encantada de leer tus reviews laaargos, no importa si te inspiras, me encanta leerlos, no te imaginar la emoción y el regocijo que sentí cuando vi la notificación en mi correo con tu comentario :) Gracias y BIENVENIDA! esperaré tu comentario, así como el de mis otras lectoras.

Muchísimas gracias por tooodoo, son un amorrr!

Enjoy!

**_Miss Armstrong Snape._**


	42. Capítulo 41: Trazando caminos

**Capítulo XLI: Trazando caminos.**

Aquí iba de nuevo, con la misión de confesar la verdad nuevamente, y esta vez a quien más temió todo este tiempo: La persona que más aborrecía a Severus. Aunque siempre se sentía mal por estar mintiéndole a su mejor amigo, la mayor parte del tiempo le embargaba la tranquilidad de que Harry no sospechaba nada, pues tenía la fortuna de que sus amigos la ayudaban y respaldaban, aunque en un principio Ron se mantuvo muy reacio a eso. Pero todo este tiempo, al igual que Harry, ella vivió una mentira, pues Harry sí sospechaba de las cosas, pero por consideración nunca quiso aclararlas hasta hora. ¿Por qué? Harry siempre había confiado en lo que ella hacía. Quizás Snape no estaba tan mal. Pero ahora resultaba que él había matado a Dumbledore. Y quizás estaba todo acabado entre ellos, y también que después de mucho tiempo, estaba teniendo una conversación a solas. Ya no tenía caso mentirle. Estaba casi comprobado que lo de ella y Severus estaba destruido. Quizás el otro año no volverían a Hogwarts para acompañar a Harry en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. En medio de ese peligro, esa situación, no se vería capaz de mentirle a Harry. Y no era justo, nunca lo fue, y nunca lo sería. Ya era hora de enfrentar lo que más temió, y sincerarse con su mejor amigo. Sabía que no tenía nada que perder.

-Yo estuve con el Profesor Snape, Harry. Durante cinco meses.

En la cara del moreno hubo sorpresa, solo eso.

-¿Que hayan estado juntos significa…?

-Que ambos estábamos enamorados. Éramos una pareja.

-Hermione…

-Discúlpame Harry, yo sé que te traicioné, pero lo que sentía era muy fuerte como para poder controlarlo. Siempre tuve presente que en algún momento debía enfrentarlo contigo.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Lo odias, Harry, cada vez que hablas de él, el odio te brota por los ojos, y yo sabía que las cosas iban a ser muy incómodas entre los tres, si tú sabías.

-¿Pero qué creías? ¿Que me iba a parar e iba a retar a duelo a Snape porque estaba saliendo contigo?

-No tan así, pero temía de tu reacción conmigo, que te apartaras…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre que me lo hayas contado antes, y que me lo hayas contado ahora?

-Ahora todo está acabado…

-Y que pasaste cinco meses mintiéndome. ¿Sabes? Tú no me traicionaste. Tú nunca prometiste que te involucrarías con Snape. Si tú te enamoraste, si tú quisiste estar con él al ser correspondida, era decisión tuya, y era lo que querías, porque lo sentías. Pero me mentiste, mintieron con Ginny, Luna y Ron… y eso es lo que me pesa. No logro entender por qué me lo ocultaste.

-¡Harry!—Gimió ella—Lo odias, hablas todo el día mal de él, siempre has desconfiado de él. Si yo te contaba, de seguro habrías estado cuestionando todo el tiempo lo que yo hacía. Si te pasaba algo con Severus, tú de seguro te preguntarías cómo era posible que me quisiera si era un murciélago insoportable. Imagínate cómo te hubieras descargado conmigo luego que él asesinó a Dumbledore.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué me puedes decir respecto a eso? No me digas que tú sabías que Snape iba a matarlo.

-No. No lo sabía.

-Vaya, qué bonita relación de confianza tenías con él—Bufó.

-¿Puedes verlo? ¡Eso es lo que yo no quería! Que dudaras de lo que teníamos, de lo que hacíamos. Si yo no sabía que él debía hacerlo, era por una razón muy importante, y es que es Mortífago también, Mortífago espía. Y tú bien sabes por qué Severus lo hizo. Draco Malfoy no fue capaz de matarlo, y él lo hizo para cumplir con el Juramento que hizo con Narcissa Malfoy.

-Pero no lo sabías.

-No tenía porqué saberlo, Harry. Pero me confirmó que esa noche ocurriría algo. En parte, eso ayudó para que estuviéramos más alertas, y avisáramos a gente en el castillo para que nos ayudara.

-Noble acción de su parte.

-Harry, por favor. Perdóname. No voy decir que no quise mentirte, porque eso sería falso. Pero era necesario. No dejemos que las cosas queden mal entre los dos. Ya sabes toda la verdad, tengo toda la culpa, pero debes entenderme…

-¿No has sabido nada de él?

-No Harry. Y quizás no lo vea nunca más. Podríamos decir que ya no somos nada.

-Hermione lo siento.

-¿Sientes qué?

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, que tengas que sufrir por ese imbécil, que sufras por la decepción…

-Es parte del juego, Harry.—Hermione suspiró—Por favor, perdóname. Trata de entenderme, todo ha sido muy difícil. Somos amigos, necesito tu apoyo, que me entiendas.

-¿De verdad él está enamorado de ti?

-Como nunca me lo habría esperado de alguien.

-Qué clase de musical del Broadway es ese… Snape enamorado, ¡por favor! Si lo más amoroso que puede llegar a ser es con su varita a la hora de matar.

-Pero eso ya no importa—Musitó ella, casi aguantando el sollozo.

-¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que todo está acabado?

-Nadie sabe cuándo regresará, qué sucederá el otro año. Es mejor que me haga la idea de que debo olvidarme de él.

-La próxima vez que me lo encuentre, antes de matarlo, voy a hacer que me jure con su honor que te ama de verdad. Quizás reconsidere no acabar con su vida—Harry sonrió—.Ya, no te preocupes. Ya sé la verdad. Me dolió mucho, y voy a tener una seria conversación con los hermanos Weasley y la Lunática. Por ahora, trata de tranquilizarte. Me quisiste decir que todo este tiempo estuviste muy tensa por tener que mentirme. Quizás es hora que te relajes, dentro de lo que se puede.

Hermione abrazó al moreno.

-Gracias, Harry. Y lo lamento, de verdad.

-Yo también. No quiero que lo pases mal. Debería matarte, pero sé que no podría sobrevivir sin ti.

-Que halago de tu parte.

-Ron me mataría si me escuchara decirte esto.

-Por supuesto—Asintió con una risita—, le carga que alimenten mi ego…

-Pero hay que hacerlo de vez en cuando

El día siguiente a ese, Hogwarts estaba como nunca lo había estado: Con un silencio pulcro, casi desgarrador. Ni siquiera con la muerte de Cedric Diggory las cosas habían sido como lo eran ahora. Casi nadie pudo soportar comer, la congoja, el nerviosismo y la tristeza los tendría satisfechos a todos por el resto del día, pero de igual forma los alumnos bajaron al Gran Salón, ya que de ahí llegarían las instrucciones para ir al lago para el funeral. Había gente ajena a los estudiantes y cuerpo docente en el castillo, como miembros del Ministerio de Magia, y el Ministro mismo. Todos ellos fueron acomodados en una cámara y estuvieron utilizando los asientos desocupados, como el de Severus Snape a las horas de comida. Hermione no soportaba ver a Rufus Scrimgeour sentado en el lugar en el que tantas veces vio a Severus comer. Todo le resultaba particularmente más difícil de lo que podría imaginar, pues cada vez que miraba hacia la mesa de profesores, cada vez que pasaba afuera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o con una insignificante cosa, se acordaba de él. Sentía que los ojos se le llenarían de lágrimas, pero no llegaban más que a eso, que se le cristalizaran, porque no se dejaría vencer. No frente a sus amigos, con los que estuvo todo el tiempo, ni en la cena, ni en ninguna parte. Debía ser fuerte, porque esta era la mínima prueba que debía pasar para poder soportar que quizás nunca más lo vería.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y ella estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando que la Profesora McGonagall hablara. Y aquella fue otra ocasión para recordar a Severus, pues Harry estaba abrazando a Ginny, y Luna y Ron estaban con las manos entrelazadas. Cuanto habría dado ella en ese momento por poder abrazarlo, poder tomar sus manos, llorar en su hombro, preguntarle por qué… pero ahí estaba, un poco sola, triste, e increíblemente decidida. En un momento determinado, luego de estar un buen rato en el Gran Salón, Minerva McGonagall se levantó de su asiento, sacando del ensimismamiento a todos allí.

-Es casi la hora—Anunció—Sigan a sus Jefes de Casa, por favor. Gryffindor, después de mí.

Comenzó a caminar a paso firme, sin agachar la cabeza en ningún momento. Luna se unió junto a la multitud de Ravenclaw, la cual secundaba al Profesor Flitwick, ya recuperado. Nadie se atrevía a articular palabra, ni siquiera por el hermoso sol que había en el cielo azul, ni por la nunca antes vista impecable imagen de Pomona Sprout, ni por la cantidad de sillas y gente que había en el lugar al que se dirigían. A lo que llegaron a las circundantes del lago, los Jefes de Casa tomaron asiento, y los alumnos imitaron. Luna se apresuró en colocarse junto a Ron, para tener puestos juntos, en la última fila de sillas; Hermione aprovechó de ayudar a Neville en tomar asiento, pues aun le costaba hacer algunas cosas por sí solo. Así logró tener un poco de compañía, sin tener que interrumpir los momentos y silencios que sus dos parejas de amigos compartían en aquel momento. Tardaron en llenarse todas las sillas, era muchísima la gente que había asistido al funeral, y era bastante lógico, aparte de haber sido el Director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore había sido uno de los magos más brillantes en muchísimos años. Su prestigio era reconocido, su habilidad, innegable, y el cariño que le tenía la gente, evidente. El respeto, la consideración, sin duda alguna que lo sentía cualquier mago, que tuviera algo de bondad, por supuesto. Entre los presentes, destacaban los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, nuevamente con su cabello rosa brillante, Remus Lupin, los señores Weasley, Bill, Fleur quien ayudaba a su prometido, los Gemelos Fred y George, Madame Maxime, directora de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, Madame Malkin, el dueño de Flourish and Blotts, el camarero del Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade, la bajista de la banda Las Brujas de MacBeth, la señora del carrito de dulces en el Expreso de Hogwarts, incluso los Fantasmas, brillando en el aire, estaban manifestando sus respetos al fallecido director. En las primeras filas estaba el Ministro de Magia, junto a los Profesores de Hogwarts. Casi en última instancia, se vio aparecer a Cornelius Fudge, ex–Ministro de Magia, e, increíblemente, a Dolores Umbridge.

Cuando las sirenas comenzaron a rendir sus honores a Albus Dumbledore, con su hipnotizarte música, Hermione no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar. Era difícil imaginar que el director estuviera muerto, aquel bondadoso hombre que estaba sentado al centro de la mesa de profesores la primera vez que entró al Gran Salón, aquel que la premió por su lógica ayudando a Harry para atrapar a Severus… aunque finalmente resultó ser Quirrell, venciendo la trampa de Severus… aquel hombre que le dio la oportunidad de salvar a Sirius Black con su giratiempo, y también a Buckbeak, quien trataba de muy buena manera a los Elfos, el que sacaba galeones de su propio sueldo para poder pagarle a Dobby por sus servicios, quien protegió el Ejército de Dumbledore para que no hubieran represalias en contra de ellos, quien había protegido Hogwarts todos estos años, quien confió en Severus sin importar lo que pensara la gente, quien era su amigo, y apoyó que fuera feliz junto a ella… quien había protegido a Harry todos estos años, y arriesgó su vida para poder encontrar la forma de destruir a Voldemort. Ese hombre con quien nunca había compartido demasiado, pero que estimaba mucho, se había ido, ya no estaba, nunca regresaría. Quedarían sus buenas acciones, sus enormes contribuciones, también un vacío, tantas explicaciones… y una de ellas podría ser respondida por quien ella más quería… pero cuando los secretos se llevan a la tumba, así que quedan por siempre. Ella sentía que nunca sabría la verdad, pues el día de mañana era muy incierto, no era nada alentador, pero era la realidad, y quizás para eso había venido a este mundo, para llegar a un punto en que no tendría la más mínima idea de lo que sucedería el día de mañana, solo asegurarse de salvar el hoy, para quizás hacer lo mismo con el día de mañana. Lo único que sabía con certeza, es que algún día Voldemort sería destruido, y todo acabaría, y podría descansar en paz, lo mismo Ron…principalmente Harry.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y luego vio a Hagrid, y su devastado rostro, cargar el cuerpo de Dumbledore envuelto en terciopelo morado con estrellas doradas y colocarlo en lo que parecía una enorme mesa blanca. A lo que Hagrid se sentó, mientras soltaba un estruendoso lamento, un hombre bajito se paró frente a todos y comenzó a hablar de Albus Dumbledore, a quien conoció desde que eran muy pequeños, y conocía su enorme bondad, su carisma, sus grandes triunfos, y habló de algunos momentos compartidos juntos. Hermione no se vio capaz de retener todo, pues el sentimiento que la invadía, la desorientaba por completo. Neville estaba muy mal, como todo Gryffindor, él le tenía mucho cariño al Director, Luna lloraba silenciosamente, pero sus hermosos ojos azules parecían verdaderos mares en su rostro, con las lágrimas acumuladas. Ron estaba realmente mal, probablemente nunca lo había visto así, lo más cerca había sido cuando vio a su hermano en Enfermería días atrás, quizás en segundo año cuando se enteró que Ginny había sido secuestrada por Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos… pero ella entendía su sentimiento, y muchos en el castillo. Nadie jamás pensó que Dumbledore podría ser mortal. Era tan habiloso, inteligente, noble, y especial, que nadie habría esperado jamás que los dejaría. Ginny y Harry también estaban llorando, tenían sus cabezas apoyadas la una a la otra mientras observaban lo que ocurría, pero Harry ocultaba o retenía muy bien cómo se sentía, pues sus ojos demostraban que por dentro estaba cayéndose a pedazos, pero sus lágrimas solo hacían saber que estaba muy triste. Y eso la colocaba más triste aún. Por eso a la gente le cuesta dejar de llorar en un funeral, porque aparte de ser difícil la perdida de algún ser querido, se vuelve muy dramático ver a tus otros seres querido sufriendo por la pérdida, y se siente el doble de mal.

Luego que el hombre volvió a su asiento, se sintió unos leves estruendos desde el Bosque Prohibido, todos se voltearon y vieron a los Centauros ubicados detrás de las sillas, que se acomodaban preparando sus flechas. Luego Hermione oyó unas exclamaciones y volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Dumbledore. De allí salieron llamas blancas, que desprendían humo con bonitas formas. El cuerpo de Dumbledore se ennegreció, la mesa comenzaba a flotar más y más alto. El fuego desapareció y se vio una hermosa tumba blanca. Allí estaba Dumbledore, allí descansaría eternamente. Era el adiós definitivo. Y un adiós definitivo dieron los centauros al comenzar a disparar sus flechas en dirección a la tumba, pero que no lograba hacerle daño a nada ni a nadie. Un hermoso espectáculo, pero que daba a entender una cruda verdad. Neville pasó una mano por su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque él no se veía muy capaz de ello.

-Es hora de que cada uno trace su propio camino, Hermione. Es difícil lo que está pasando, pero si sucedió es por algo. Es nuestro turno.

-Sí, es así, por muy terrible que parezca—Afirmó—Espero que puedas con el tuyo. Solo puedo agradecerte lo que hiciste con nosotros como Ejército de Dumbledore. Has sido sumamente valiente, y sé que te ha ayudado. Debes tomar todo lo que aprendiste, hacerlo tuyo y no dejarlo jamás. Ten por seguro que te ayudarán superarlo en este futuro tan incierto y aterrador.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Gracias a ti, Neville.

Hermione trató de esbozarle una sonrisa, y no le costó tanto, no para él, que había sido un chico tan importante en sus años en Hogwarts, aunque fuera circunstancialmente.

-Hermione—Dijo alguien a su espalda.

Era Ron, quien se había levantado de su asiento, y indicaba que lo acompañara. Harry no estaba, Ginny y Luna estaban juntas consolándose. La castaña se levantó y se fue en dirección a su amigo.

-Harry terminó con Ginny. No va a volver… tiene cosas que hacer solo. Hermione, creo que habíamos olvidado lo testarudo que es Harry—Le dijo con su voz ronca, a causa de haber estado llorando hace unos momentos.

Ambos chicos buscaron a Harry. Lo encontraron junto al Ministro de Magia, unos cuantos metros más allá, en la orilla del lago. No dudaron en acercarse, pues sabían muy bien del escepticismo que sentía hacia él, así que librarían de apuros a Harry. Él se fue unos pocos segundos antes que el llegara. Harry los observó acercarse.

-¿Qué quería el Ministro, Harry?—Inquirió la castaña.

-Lo mismo que en Navidad. Está solicitando que sea el superhéroe del ministerio y del mundo mágico.

-Que sartenada de estupideces son esas—Bufó Ron.—Solo empeoraría las cosas y te pondrían en más riesgo. Actualmente las cosas no están igual que en Navidad, Dumbledore está muerto, no hay nadie que te pueda proteger como él lo hacía, ni aunque colocaran cien aurors a tu disposición.

-Lo sé.—Luego suspiró—Y esta idea de no volver a Hogwarts… es insoportable. ¿Cerrar Hogwarts? –Para Harry parecía broma.

-Quizás no lo haga, amigo. Creo que sería bueno que se mantenga abierto, pues aún sigue siendo más seguro aquí que en las casas. Aunque no esté Dumbledore, aun quedan muy buenos profesores.

-Pero no regresarás, ¿verdad Harry?—Murmuró Hermione.

El moreno la miró asombrado.

-Sería una locura que volvieras, además dijiste que debes continuar buscando los horrocuxes. Es la única forma de destruir a Voldemort.

-No, no volveré Hermione.

-¿Qué harás?

-Volveré a con los Dursley, pero para despedirme. A pesar de todo, no me gustaría que se vieran involucrados por mi culpa.

-¿Y después de eso?

-No lo sé Ron. Quizás ir a Godric Hollow, donde todo comenzó. Después… buscar horrocruxes…

-¿Y dónde? ¿Por dónde empezarás? ¿Dónde vivirás, cómo vivirás?

Aquello que Hermione formuló, era un discurso típico de una madre aprensiva, pero en aquella situación, eran afirmaciones muy sensatas que la mejor amiga podía manifestar a alguien que tomaba decisiones arrebatadas. Él no supo qué responder.

-Nosotros estaremos contigo, Harry. Como siempre lo hemos estado.

-Ahora más que nunca nos necesitas, no te defraudaremos, no ahora.

-Chicos… esto no se trata de ir en busca de un profesor en Hogwarts, de una profecía en el Ministerio… se trata de buscar algo que no se sabe qué es, ni dónde está. Es mucho más de lo que hemos hecho estos años.

-¡Con mayor razón! No te dejaremos solo, Harry. Nos necesitas, es mucho más difícil de lo que crees. Estando solo, podría serte imposible. Y tú mismo dijiste que no podrías sobrevivir sin mí.

-¿Le dijiste eso, Harry?

Los tres rieron un momento.

-No seas terco, Harry. Además, antes de ir a cualquier otra parte que no sea Surrey, debes ir a casa de mis padres.

-¿Por qué?

-La Boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Deberías hacer el esfuerzo de esperar un poco más Harry.

-Está bien.

-¿En todo?

-Sí… porque los tercos son ustedes, no yo. Y… la Señora Weasley no me perdonaría que falte al matrimonio de su hijo mayor.

-Muy de acuerdo, amigo.

Hermione sonrió. No volvería a Hogwarts. Al menos tenía plena seguridad de eso. Tal como dijo Neville, ya estaba comenzando a trazar su propio camino mediante sus decisiones. Siempre supo que lo sería al lado de sus dos mejores amigos en busca de la derrota de Voldemort, pero las circunstancias eran abismantes. Los tres amigos volvieron al castillo para recoger sus cosas y así tomar el Expreso que los llevaría a Londres.

Hermione observó muy bien el dormitorio que había ocupado en los últimos meses, observó el lago, el cual aún estaba atestado de gente, y sintió en su mente las palabras que había formulado aquel día: "No me mientas más", y, casi como si las volviera a oír, como si él estuviera a su lado, susurrando en su oído, "Te prometo que así será". Se llevó una mano al pecho, y aprisionó con ella aquel corazón de rubí y esmeralda, aquel símbolo de unión entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin como un solo amor. Un amor incierto, un amor que la hacía rememorar tiempo felices, los cuales ya se habían ido, y nadie, nadie, sabía cuándo volverían.

Ginny ya había bajado, ella estaba sola en la habitación, por lo que ella no tardó en dejarla rápidamente, antes que los recuerdos comenzaran a afectarla por enésima vez. Se reunió junto a sus amigos y comenzaron a descender hasta el nivel principal. Salieron del castillo, Hermione se volteó. Se despidió del lugar que la había acogido los últimos seis años, donde había conocido a personas maravillosas, sus mejores amigos, sus mejores amigas, grandes personas, excelentes profesores, y también al hombre que más había amado. Pero al dejar el castillo, pretendía dejar todo atrás, no había opción, no había oportunidad. Todo estaba acabado. Se había arriesgado, lo había disfrutado a cada segundo, fue feliz hasta que terminó su turno. Todo tenía su fin, y este parecía serlo para ella. Le dolía, pero era para estar con su mejor amigo, quien la necesitaba más que nunca. Y él entendería eso, en realidad lo entendía. Luna le había dicho días atrás_ nadie dijo que esto sería fácil_, y por supuesto que tenía razón. Nadie dijo que dejar atrás los recuerdos, las tardes de complicidad, de ternura y de amor, serían tan fáciles como recomponerse por la pérdida de un knut. Se arriesgó lo que más pudo. Dio lo que más pudo, y fue feliz mientras duró. Se atrevió a quererlo, a amarlo, a confiar en él. Prometió nunca defraudarlo, pero las cosas eran tan inciertas, que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo no podía hacerlo. No podía cuestionarse nada más.

Apartó la vista del castillo, suspiró y se dijo a sí misma.

-Adiós Hogwarts, adiós Severus.

_**FIN.**_


	43. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos:**

Miércoles 09 de febrero, 2:54 de la madrugada, y obviando los ajustes que realicé después de ello, ya que mi teclado está medio flojo, escribí la última frase de este fic. Bueno, de esta primera parte, pero al fin y al cabo esta historia es algo así como independiente. Recién fui a mi estante para buscar mi agenda del año 2009. Allí salía más o menos cuando inicié esta historia, y se data de entre la segunda y tercera semana de enero, por lo que me demoré un poquito más de dos años en escribir esta historia. Y me he demorado tanto, pues de tenido que lidiar con el colegio, la flojera, los castigos, períodos de adicción a Sims 3 y también con los períodos de desmotivación o de cero imaginación. Podían pasar semanas sin escribir, no tanto así como meses, pero sí semanas en actualizar… pero eso se reguló gracias que la _**Amanda Valenzuela**_ (quien también puede ser identificada como _Mandy Brocklehurst_) y _**Ale López**_(A quien le inventé un personaje para que ella estuviera sin que me lo pidiera, o sea _Ale Lopson_), me hinchaban a cada rato con que subiera, entonces estaba en la obligación de escribir y subir… y eso pasaba tooooodo el tiempo. Gracias por eso! Porque si no me hubieran insistido tanto, quizás Hermione y Severus todavía estarían en las mazmorras corrigiendo trabajos mientras se dicen lo mucho que se quieren… jajajaja. Bueno, han sido tantas y supongo que tantos, lo seguidores de este fanfiction, que cada uno de ellos me ha llenado como chinche de alegría. Me hace muy feliz que mi trabajo sea bien recibido. Me encanta que sea único y muy distinto a los demás, ésa siempre ha sido mi meta. Sus emociones, sus desesperaciones, impaciencia… es simplemente genial. Amo cada uno de los (actualización 01 marzo 2011 a las 10:08) 179 reviews que he recibido, y los millares de comentarios personales, vía facebook o twitter de la Mandy y la Ale. Gracias por su entusiasmo, sus ideas, conclusiones, por corregirme, alentarme, felicitarme, hacerme feliz… APOYARME! Seguirme! Espero que lo sigan haciendo en la segunda parte… pues no pueden quedarse con la congoja ni la angustia para toda la vida, ¿verdad? Como dijo Luna, nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil… yo nunca dije que sería fácil, ni bonito rápida ni eternamente… deben ser pacientes… jajaj no pediré mucho? Seguro que ustedes querrán leer que están juntos… pero así es la literatura… cuántos años tuvimos que esperar para que Hermione y Ron estuvieran juntos, uff una infinidad, pero valió la pena, no? Aquí pasa lo mismo.

Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios, diciéndome qué les pareció la historia, esta primera parte, qué esperan con la segunda, si escribí bien o mal, si progresé o no (claramente, porque vuelvo a leer los primeros capítulos y me golpeo a mí misma por no haberlos revisado tan bien), y también sus críticas, si a alguien no le gustó, dígalo también, pero sin insultos… porque creo que yo no he insultado a nadie… Claramente, si alguien cree que he atentado horrorosamente en contra de Severus Snape, porque lo he convertido en un osito cariñosito… bueno, si son extremistas, de seguro lo piensan así, pero como leí una vez un comentario "está bien cambiar algunos aspectos, o algo la personalidad, pero jamás hay que cambiar la esencia", y yo nunca hice eso con Severus, siempre fue sarcástico, a veces muy idiota… se expresaba de maravillas con Hermione, y le demostraba su cariño, pero solo con ella, porque ella lo hizo abrirse, pero nunca se convirtió en el profesor más bondadoso de Hogwarts. Muy bien… gracias nuevamente. Gracias a las 55 personas que me tienen en su lista de historias favoritas… son muchísimas! Es enorme el apoyo considerando que es mi primer fic… pero es maravilloso.

Gracias a:

_** marianne.-**_

_**97Naty **_

_**Aelita1993**_

_**Ale López**_

_**Allelu**_

_**AmandaLane **_

_**Amelia Badguy**_

_**AmiSnape **_

_**andromedarw **_

_**AnitaSnape **_

_**Anya Lupin **_

_**Aoi23**_

_**Areusa **_

_**Avblack **_

_**AzulMafoy **_

_**Bechi Riddle **_

_**BedroomAcoustics **_

_**Carolina Zoldyeck **_

_**Chezire**_

_**Chopiiliina **_

_**Dean of Medicine**_

_**Daniie Snape Malfoy**_

_**Deathkillmy**_

_**DrakeMalfoy **_

_**dulceysnape**_

_**Eileen Prince Snape**_

_**Ela Dakashi **_

_**El Collar De Perlas**_

_**Elizza Malfoy **_

_**EugedeSnape **_

_**Florence Harrington**_

_**Gaby**_

_**Gribouille1**_

_**Igna HP**_

_**ilsita cullen**_

_**Isa **_

_**Javi Contreras**_

_**J.R.R. Escritor Futuro **_

_**jqblackslytherin **_

_**KatheeHDS **_

_**Kiki-split **_

_**Kristy Potter Dumbledore **_

_**Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy **_

_**Lolitobunny **_

_**luna2596 **_

_**Lunatica Chofis **_

_**Maddie-S **_

_**maring **_

_**marissatack**_

_**MariSeverus **_

_**May CuLLen FeraLdh**_

_**megumisakura **_

_**Mery Ann Snape **_

_**Mi major amiga Maura Rubio.**_

_**minerva91 **_

_**MoonyDarcy **_

_**Nadia96**_

_**Naginy Black R. **_

_**nenita-alethea **_

_**oO Anneliesse Oo **_

_**OrisSnape19 **_

_**Pabaji **_

_**RoseHPa **_

_**Sakura Tachi**_

_**Sasamii **_

_**SandritaGranger **_

_**Sayuri Hasekura**_

_**selenesilva **_

_**Serenity.A **_

_**Sevillana**_

_**Shirubana Lunatica Snape **_

_**Sindzero**_

_**Smithback **_

_**Srita Bathory **_

_**Summer723 **_

_**Vadeti**_

_**Veyit Snape **_

_**vampylolita **_

_**Xiomara Kuwae**_

_**yezed riddle-snape**_

_**yuri-swan **_

Todas estas personas han estado conmigo a lo largo de la historia. La lista contiene a la hermosa gente que ha agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, las que han hecho comentarios, amigas que no tienen nada que ver con este mundo pero igual me apoyaron… No saben la alegría que siento. Estoy editando este documento a partir de las 10 de la mañana, hora Chile. Anoche subí el último cap, y tenía el estómago apretaaado, como ganas de llorar, pero no lloré… mi mamá dijo que llorar, pero ya no quería… ya pasó… es tiempo de un descanso… seguiré escribiendo, siempre lo hago. Incluso anoche me dormí pensando en la continuación del capítulo que estoy escribiendo de la segunda parte… así de rayada! Bueno, bueno. Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad… estoy muy muy contenta con haber terminado este fic. El fin es terrible, pero es solo el principio! Aún queda mucho por descubrir y leer ;)

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Nos vemos pronto en la segunda parte de mi fic. No prometeré cuándo, ni yo lo sé, pero aún así… **¡Alerta Permanente!**

_**Miss Armstrong Snape**__, Daniela Andrea De la Barra Ojeda._

_PD: Aquí tengo una edición que hice hace un año, de Hermione y Severus, y hace pocos días la subí a mi blog. .Disfrútenla!** h t t p : / tinyurl . com / 4vtcm2g **(No olviden eliminar los espacios!)_

_Espero tu comentario sobre qué te ha parecido la historia… ¿te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Quiéres más? ¿Y te aburriste? Exprésate, estaré encantada de oír tus opiniones! _


	44. Actualización de aviso

Hola a todos! Actualizo esta historia para contarles que ya comencé a publicar la segunda parte que tanto estaban esperando! En mi perfil encontrarás "Last Night On Earth". Muchísimas gracias a todos por su persistente apoyo en estos cuatro meses de espera.

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_


End file.
